


Kassi's Good Times in Galar

by dmdrewdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword and Shield
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Bestiality, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Emotional Porn, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Gangbang, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Impregnation, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Piss, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Kink Meme, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Tribadism, Urination, Vaginal Fisting, Young Love, peeing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 326,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmdrewdragon/pseuds/dmdrewdragon
Summary: There hasn't been a female Poképhile Challenge Champion since before Kassi was born. While pursuing this coveted position, Kassi finds friends, faces challenges, and wonders where a honey blonde has been all her life.
Relationships: OC/Pokemon, Original Character - Relationship, Partner Pokemon/Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), original character/Pokemon
Comments: 197
Kudos: 341





	1. A First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading my work. If you have constructive comments or would like to request additional content please let me know! Enjoy! - DMDrewDragon

This is a story following the adventures of Kassi, a young Pokephile about to start her adventure into the world of Pokémon. This adventure will follow many of the story beats of the games themselves, but in an alternate Galar that is not as morally up-tight and the rules are a little bit different…

Chapter 1 – First Time for Everything

It all started on a Monday morning. I woke up to my Morpeko alarm changing between its normal and Hangry modes with each beep of the alarm. Today was the day! My feet were chilled by the hardwood floor as I hopped out of bed. My large perky breasts bounced as I landed on the floor. Pulling out clothes from my dresser, I fought to get my outfit for the day picked out. A new red bra Mum had bought did a great job of pushing up my D cups, but I despised bras with a burning passion and quickly discarded the garment. I tried on a pair of cute booty shorts I hadn’t worn in a while, but they would no longer fit over the firm yoga-butt I had been building up since spring. I tried on a blue shirt and it matched well with my crystal blue eyes, but I wanted something fancier. Glancing in the mirror I smirked and knew with confidence that I would make a splash in the Challenge with my sex appeal. The only person who hadn’t seemed to notice was Hop; he never took notice of my charms. That was ok; today I would get my first Pokémon partner from his brother Leon, and that partner and I could have our own fun together without Hop.

I spent the next hour getting myself in perfect shape to meet my new partner. I showered and shaved; even taking the time to shave a Pokeball design into my short trimmed pubic hair. I tied my long platinum blonde hair into a romantic tuck style that was all the rage right now, and applied my make-up: a simple cats eye with some smoky lids and pink lipstick. My clothing was simple: a mid-thigh length pink dress with a Pikachu-shaped cut out at the bust to show a little cleavage; a white studded leather jacket over that to guard against the chilly Galar morning; and black and pink sturdy trainers. When it came to undergarments, I had to pause to think; I hated underwear, thinking they would just get in the way of my fun. I opted to put on a lace black thong on, just enough to say I had some, but something that wouldn't get in the way if everything went as planned. It was also enough to allow the memory of my mother telling me to change my underwear every day to stop looping in the back of my mind.

Fully dressed, and with my sporty pink and black bag tossed over my shoulders, I made my way out into the kitchen. There I saw a familiar sight: Mum was sitting at the table trying to focus on a meal, but she was clearly distracted by her Munchlax, Chonk, who was under the table, and making happy grunting noises as his long tongue snaked in and out of Mum's pussy. This happened almost anytime Mum sat down for a meal: Chonk would eat her out until she came, and then move on to his own food that she had already put on the table beside her own. As my eyes locked with my mother's, I saw her pleasure overtake her, and she gripped the edge of the table, letting out a moan from deep within her.

"Bloody hell Chonk, what's gotten into you today? That was more passionate than you've been in years. You trying to put on a show before Kassi takes off?" she said to the small Pokémon. 

He hopped into his seat at the table next to my Mum. "Lax" was all he said with a content smile on his wet lips, then started to devour his meal happily.

My mother shook her head to clear her mind, then looked at me. "Don't you look lovely today! You must be really excited to get your first partner today then, eh?"

"Of course Mum! Today is the first day of my journey, and I can't wait to see what Pokémon Leon is bringing for Hop and I to pick from! I hope it's as loyal and free-spirited as Chonk has been for you!", I replied. She smiled at me in reply and patted the Pokémon lovingly on the head as it ate. This got a happy "Lax Lax" from Chonk who sprayed bread crumbs all over the table with that statement.

I hastily ate my breakfast-sausage and toast, then sprinted to the door. The bright morning sun and crisp Galar morning air rushed past me, bringing the scent of spring with it. I felt my nipples stiffen under the thin fabric of my dress, whether from the chill or excitement, I couldn't tell. Standing impatiently at the end of my walk-up was Hop. Tall and thin, with tanned skin hazel eyes and slick brown hair, he was handsome as always. He wore a bomber style jacket and jeans, and was bouncing excitedly from foot to foot.

"Come on Slowbro, we're gonna be late for when Leon arrives," he said in his baritone voice. Typical, he didn't notice one bit all the effort I put into looking this cute.

We both took off at a jog down the short path from Postwick to Wedgehurst. Off to one side of the path lay some wild grass and I could see some Pokémon milling and playing about. Instead of the terror I usually felt when approaching a wild area without a partner of my own, my excitement and arousal started to grow. Today was the start of an amazing journey, I could already tell.

At the end of the path laid Wedgehurst, a small town that held a train station, PokéCenter, a couple of shops, and the Research Lab for our Region. We saw a small crowd gathered around a tall man and his Charizard. That could only be Leon, the undefeated Champion of Galar. He said some words to the crowd then struck his signature Charizard pose before breaking off to see Hop and me. I stared at his broad shoulders and chiseled chin as he walked. It had been a few years since Leon had come home and now that I was a bit older, he ignited a different feeling deep within myself than the last time I had seen him. Leon was essentially my older brother. Hop and I grew up right next to each other, and Leon had always been around to get us out of (but more often into) trouble. Looking at him now my eyes couldn't help but make the elevator trip up and down his muscled frame, lingering on the sizable bulge that ran down one side of his pants.

"’Ello you two. Bet you're not excited or anything for today. Hope you don't mind if I catch a snooze before we get to things?" he said with a shit-eating grin on his face. I noticed that his eyes seemed to catch on my cleavage for an extra heartbeat before he pulled us both into a fierce hug. I felt my back pop as he squeezed Hop and I in his powerful arms, then he set us down. His Charizard, Ace, came up behind Leon, and then licked Hop and I in greeting. The very hot and wet saliva was a warm greeting that brought a smile to my face. The scent of these two powerhouses was intoxicating, and I could feel myself starting to get wet. I took a deep breath, and spoke to him.

"Not on your life! Unless you wanna face the wrath of a woman scorned, Leon," I quipped. He laughed and put a brotherly hand on my shoulder.

"In that case first one back to our place gets first pick." 

Without warning he took off toward the large home across the way from mine. Hop and I laughed with joy as we chased after the Champ up the drive. Memories of childhood and laughter came flooding back as we chased after Leon's cape, trying to trip each other along the way. I managed to get a foot into the gate before Hop, and was declared the winner by Leon with a loud shout, who again struck his Charizard pose. Charizard itself flapped lazily down into the courtyard, landing at the battle yard that Leon and Hop had in their yard. He stomped over to Leon with a chuff, and then went toward the house to see Hop's Mum. The big lizard had always had a soft-spot to her and I'm sure that's where he was heading now.

"Alright lady and gentleman, I've got three picks for 'ya. Come on out guys!" he said, tossing three red Pokeballs into the air. Out of the one on the right came a small blue lizard with large eyes and a fin on its head. I immediately recognized it as Sobble. The Pokemon immediately took off and jumped into the small pond feature in the yard. Next to it was a small white and red rabbit with an adorable bandage on its nose. It was Scorbunny of course, and it started to hop around the yard and dueling pitch. Last came a small green monkey, a stick wedged in its leaf shaped hair. Grookey was here and took off immediately to jump on a branch, starting to hit a Aspear berry with a stick. Sobble then spit some water that landed on Scorbunny who freaked out, jumping too high and hitting his head on the branch, and knocking Grookey out of the tree. The two Pokémon landed in a heap and Sobble came up beside them and started to cry, thinking it was in trouble.

My heart couldn't help but swell with affection as I took in the three little Pokémon. This was going to be a hard choice. Scorbunny would become a powerful Cinderace and help protect me with its powerful fire attacks. Sobble would become the lithe and fast Intelleon, whose ability to blend into its surrounding would surely be very useful in competitive battles. Last was Grookey whose playful nature and adult form Rillaboom interested my dirty mind greatly. I couldn't tell immediately what gender they were either. I didn't mind a female starter, but for my own selfish reasons I wanted a male partner to start my journey with.

Leon could see me looking at the three Pokémon and having a hard time coming to a decision. "If it would help, Grookey is the only male in the group Kassi," he said with a smirk on his face.

That was enough for me. I went over to the small green monkey and kneeled in front of him and held out my hand.

"What do you say little guy? Mind being my partner?”

It looked into my eyes, sniffed my fingers then immediately hopped onto my arm and climbed up until it was nuzzling in my chest. I embraced the small creature and felt warmth seep through my core. Here he was, after years of waiting, past when most would start their journey even, I had my own partner Pokémon.

I pulled Grookey even tighter against my chest, burying its face between my breasts, and took a deep inhale of its scent. He smelled like freshly cut grass and musk. A very earthy and calming scent that reminded me of the summers spent helping my Mum with her Wooloo flocks in the summer fields. After a second I pulled my small Pokémon back and let it get a breath after smothering it between my tits.

"Sorry little guy, you have no idea how long I've waited to meet you. We need to give you a name though, can't always just call you by your species if you're going to be my partner." I remembered the drum that his evolved form always carried with it and it brought an idea to mind. "What do you think about Taiko?" I asked the Grookey. He immediately smiled and began to bounce around and hit the ground with his stick. "I'll take that as a yes!" I said with a chuckle, wiping a happy tear from the corner of my eye.

"Well I have me Wooloo that Leon helped me catch, so I don't mind choosing last." said Hop, then walking up to the other two Pokémon. "How about you Scorbunny? Leon is known for his amazing fire-type skills, let's do even better!" The small rabbit chirped in affirmation and jumped into Hop's arms.

Leon walked over to Sobble and put it back in its ball, and he looked at it with a burning passion then put it into his bag. "Ok you two, you wanna have a go now, or get to know your partner a little better first?"

I immediately voiced, "I wanna take Taiko home and get to know each other first. It's not right to meet your partner and immediately ask them to get hurt for you. The bond needs to be there first."

"You make a good point Kassi, let's call it a day. You two can hang out with your partners and we can have a fun sparring match tomorrow before you take off!" Leon said powerfully. With that, he turned around, walking towards the house. I bid Hop and his Scorbunny, whom he'd now named Prime, farewell and took off with Grookey towards my home across the way.

Mum was ecstatic about the tiny monkey and showered him with affection once we'd made it home. I asked her to make a picnic for us and she happily obliged. Taiko and I made our way back out a short time later, and turned to head to the woods behind the farm. I knew better than to go too far into the Slumbering Weald, as that's where truly powerful Pokémon lived, but I figured Taiko and I could share a picnic in my favorite clearing not too far into the tree line, away from other people.

The sounds of bug Pokémon and other noises of the forest filled our ears as I laid my blanket on the grass of the clearing. Taiko was happily swinging from tree to tree on the edge of the clearing, having a blast as I set up our picnic. Once it was set, I called for him to join me. He jumped from a high branch and flipped in mid-air. I panicked and reached my arms out to catch the tiny monkey. With a soft puff of pollen Taiko landed in my arms and against my chest. The pollen made my nose itch, but also set my skin on fire. It smelled amazing, and my mind swam for a second as I lowered the green monkey to the blanket.

With a shake of my head I sat down, and tried to clear my thoughts. "You silly thing, you scared me half to death. Be more careful, I don't want to see you get hurt if I can help it."

Taiko looked chastised then smiled at me and started to laugh. I didn't know what was so funny until I felt a breeze run across my left nipple. I looked down and saw that one of my breasts had popped out of the hole in my top when I caught the mischievous monkey. With a blush burning my face I quickly fixed my wardrobe malfunction and looked back to Taiko. He was looking at me with a happy look on his face and seemed content.

I gave him the sandwich my Mum had prepared for him, and took out my own. We ate in peace, both soaking up the sounds and smells of this crisp spring day in the woods. When that was done, I laid down and stretched out on the blanket, taking no mind that my skirt had ridden up in a very unladylike fashion in the back. Who cared; it was just me and Taiko anyway. I patted my chest and had Taiko come closer. I picked up the monkey, and put him with his head between my breasts on his back so we could both watch the clouds float above.

I could again smell Taiko's scent. It was so warm and inviting, and made my skin tingle with every breath of the earthy green haze it put into me. We laid there for several minutes, enjoying the sun and the closeness of each other's company. The more I breathed in Taiko's scent, the further south the tingle seemed to travel down my body, and the harder it became for me to ignore the growing wetness that was soaking into the thin lace panties I wore. I shifted slightly to reach under my dress and attempt to scratch some of this tingle away. That simple movement seemed to have broken the spell that was holding the normally active monkey still. He rolled over and looked into my eyes with his own deep brown. I could see the intelligence behind them, that he knew this was a special bond just starting to bud. And I could feel a small poke in the middle of my abdomen that could only be one thing.

This broke my own spell and self-control, I leaned down and planted a soft and tender kiss on the lips of Taiko. He held still for a minute, not sure what to do, but then started to kiss back with sloppy passion. His lips were thin and awkward at first, but got more practiced with each minute that we laid there kissing. Taiko's saliva was sweet like a Pecha berry, and had a slickness to it -almost like a thin Aloe. His smell began to grow even stronger as we embraced each other and continued to attack each other's mouths. It was intoxicating, setting my mind on fire. I could feel his erection growing harder against the upper portion of my stomach, and he was subtly grinding his hips to stimulate his hardening cock. Before he could stain my dress with his pre cum, I rolled so that his small body was below me on his back and I was up on my elbows.

"Give me a second, Taiko. I want to give you a special treat to remember the day that we became partners." I reached down and with a small wiggle of my hips brought my dress up over my head. My large breasts bounced several times after being set free from their cloth prison, and the breeze blowing across my skin made it break out in gooseflesh. A happy series of chirps came from the small monkey as I lowered myself slowly back down towards him. Now I could see what my boy was working with. Poking from his sheath I could see a dick about three quarters the length of my palm, but already so thick I could barely get my thumb and index finger to touch as I wrapped my hand around his erect manhood. He was still in his baby stage; this thing could possibly turn into a baseball bat by the time he was a Rillaboom, and it made me so fucking wet to think about.

Taiko let out a satisfied moan as my hand caressed his cock. I slowly rubbed my hand up, down, and around, spreading the sap-like pre-cum all over his cock. Once it was good and slick, I lowered my chest down pressing his cock between my large tits. It barely poked out of the top once I had it fully wrapped, and I started to move slowly and deliberately with pressure. His scent was so strong now, it was starting to make my mind go fuzzy. I wanted to please him, to make this beautiful creature happy, and to have him feel this way about me too. His cock had an interesting texture to it as well. It was not smooth like many of the dicks I saw in the porn I had watched. It had small smooth bumps around it along the lower half of his shaft, they felt great between my tits and I couldn't wait to see what they felt like elsewhere either. It was also slightly cool to the touch; I guessed that was because of his grass typing giving him a lower body temperature than a human. Finally the tip was slightly pointed to aid in getting past a tight cervix.

I could see Taiko was already close to his climax, but I wanted more from the first time with my new partner. I slowed the massage with my breasts, and then lowered my head to the tip of his rock-hard member. The deep brown eyes of my Pokémon were hazy with lust and passion, and that was all the encouragement I needed. With a slow and deliberate pace, I lowered inch after inch of Taiko's cock into my eager mouth until I felt his soft green fur pressing against my nose. I looked into his face, seeing that his eyes were rolled back, and he was lost in the warmth of my mouth. A satisfied hum came from deep within my throat, and I felt the tip of his dick wiggle slightly at the entrance to my throat. This made me glad I had sucked off Chonk so many times as to eliminate my gag-reflex. My tongue swirled around the base and underside of his cock as I applied more suction.

The small green Pokémon reached up, placing his two small paws in my hair, and I felt his hips start to hump his prick into my mouth. I didn't make any move to stop him, I knew he was close and I wanted to please my partner. After just a few small pumps I decided to send him over the edge, and reached down, squeezing his tiny balls. The response was instantaneous and amazing. Taiko buried his cock at the entrance to my throat, and I felt it grow and pulse as he dumped an impressive amount of cum straight into my eager throat. After the first two pumps he let enough of his grip free that I was able to slide back, and take more of his cum in my mouth. It was incredibly sweet like a puree of Pinap and Pecha berries, but thick and gelatinous like Aloe Vera. He pumped three more times into my mouth, filling it completely. I pulled my head back, letting his softening cock free with a loud pop. Taiko looked at me with love and admiration, smiling when I showed him the prize I had in my mouth. Making a point to play with the sweet syrup before swallowing it down made him start chittering excitedly.

I collapsed on the blanket next to my beautiful boy. He crawled over and started to kiss me, kneading my breasts with his small paws. My pussy was now on fire, begging for some attention. I started to move my hand towards my pubic mound to take care of it when I felt a small smack from Taiko's stick.

"Ow, you little shit," I said playfully as I shook the sore knuckle.

He chirped at me, and hopped down so that he was even with my pussy. Taiko seemed to inspect my underwear, and I could see a decision come over him. He lifted up one strap of the garment, then used scratch to sever the thin fabric, repeating it to the other side. Then the small Pokémon let out a small howl as he took in the sight of my glistening sex.

A small flush burned my cheeks as I knew he was inspecting my privates. I could feel him touch the shaved Pokeball design in my short pubic hair. His hands were soft, and I could feel the mild scratch of his claws as he inspected my sex. Next, he pulled the smooth stick from his hair, using it to lightly spank my clitoris. A gasp and a moan escaped from my throat before I could stop it. The sharp impact of the smooth wood was amazing against my engorged clitoris, and it caused my back to arch in pleasure. Then Taiko did something that I wasn't expecting: he moved the stick away, starting to lick my clit with his rough tongue.

This felt very different from Chonk, whose wide tongue was well practiced after years of cunnilingus with my Mum before I had ever invited the Pokémon to do that same to me. Chonk always knew where to lick, and what pressure to give to get you off as fast as he could to get his treat. Taiko was clearly inexperienced and clumsy, but fuck, did it feel good. His tongue had small bumps on it for some reason (similar to those on his cock) and they kept swirling around and over my clit. Taiko's saliva was also causing a tingling sensation on my pussy wherever it went, and it was making me wetter by the second.

After several minutes of Taiko passionately attacking my mound with his mouth I had two small orgasms; I couldn't take it anymore. I looked down at my beautiful Pokémon, trying to catch his eyes.

"Taiko," I said with a breathy hiss, "I need you to fuck me please. I have saved myself for my first partner and I want you to take my virginity now. Please." I said the last word with a pleading moan. It was true: despite all the time I had played with Chonk, or one of Mum's Wooloo, I had never let anything fuck me. I had been determined to give my chastity to my first partner Pokémon, and now was the time. I couldn't wait any longer; I needed to get fucked by Taiko's bumpy PokéCock.

The small chimp didn't need any more encouragement than that, and practically leaped up and started to line his cock up with my slick entrance. I was so wet he slid off to the sides and up a couple of times, causing me to moan with anticipation. Finally, he struck home. I felt the cool cock slide into me and stop only briefly as it met the resistance of my hymen, which tore like wet tissue before the power of this trust. The pain was immediate, and it screamed at me to get the intruder out as quickly as possible. My mind however was flooded with so many other thoughts I almost didn't notice. Elation, anguish, love, pleasure, pain, a feeling of being full, and of aching soreness overtook my mind as I felt his bumpy cock settle to its hilt against me.

Taiko could obviously feel me tense up as he stopped as soon he was all the way inside of me and just held his firm dick in place. He reached a small paw down and started to slowly rub at my clit to try and make me relax. God, it felt so good, and I wished he were bigger so I could kiss him and have him fuck me at the same time.

"Taiko, good boy, please just go slow, it's very sore but I want you to fill me with your seed," I said in a hiss of pain and pleasure.

The chimp Pokémon then started to slowly pump his cock in and out of my tight channel. I could feel the small bumps and the inch after inch retract and enter. With each pass the pain subsided little by excruciating little. Finally, as Taiko started to pick up his speed to a steady rhythm most of the sharp pain had dulled to a deep ache, which was its own perverse kind of pleasure. I could feel our trusts matching in time, and though I know it had maybe been just a couple of minutes it already felt like we'd been fucking for hours. There was a deep pressure inside of me that was building up...or was that the sharpened point of Taiko's cock trying to pierce my cervix? Before I could ponder anymore it happened. Taiko lost himself to the pleasure of my warm love channel, and used pound to plant his cock firmly inside my deepest reaches. I shuddered in pain and pleasure as I felt his cock pierce my cervix then begin to immediately pump cool glob after glob of his sweet thick seed directly into my womb. My back arched, and I gave myself over to my pleasure. The feeling was all I had ever hoped it would be: a thick PokéCock pulsing a thick load into my deep recesses. Claiming me as his bitch and lover; and fuck if it wasn't the best orgasm I'd ever had up to that point in my life.

I pulled Taiko up into my arms and planted a long kiss on his sweet lips then he moved into the crook of my shoulder.

"I'm so glad to have you Taiko; I can't wait to start our journey tomorrow, and make even more friends."

With that Taiko and I both drifted off to sleep for a brief nap in the sunshine.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!


	2. Farewell Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome in the comments and suggestions or requests can be sent to me directly. Enjoy! - DMDrewDragon

Chapter 2 – Farewell Party

The sound of crunching grass brought me out of my sleep. Taiko was still nestled up against my bare chest next to me but stirred to wakefulness as I started to move. I looked in the direction I thought the noise had come from and my breath immediately caught in my throat. Standing on the edge of the clearing, was a massive wolf Pokémon. It looked grizzled and battered, covered in scars and one of its ears were missing. The huge wolf must have been as tall at the shoulders as I was and I could see the dense and powerful muscles flexing under its blue fur. Its eyes were the most intense part of the Pokémon though, deep, intelligent, and practically radiating power.

Taiko leaped into action and immediately put himself between me and the strange Pokémon. He was comically small compared to the wolf but it didn’t stop him from doing his best to growl and let the Pokémon know to walk away from his beloved partner. I slowly got to my feet, trying without much success, to hide some of my nakedness. If we had to run at least the closest house was my own, but it would still be embarrassing. The large Pokémon didn’t move, it just stood there and seemed to study Taiko and I. Its powerful eyes roamed back and forth between the small green chimp and myself. Then it sucked in a deep breath of air and let out an ethereal howl. It felt like it not only passed through my ears but my very soul itself seemed to shake at the sound. Panicked, I shouted, “Taiko use Branch Poke!” and the small Pokémon immediately launched itself at the wolf. When it tried to bring the pointed end of his beloved stick down onto the wolf it simply passed through it like fog. Taiko crashed to the ground and ungracefully scrambled back closer to me, again doing whatever it could to protect me.

The wolf Pokémon again looked at Taiko and I then took one step into the clearing and let out another howl. With dread in my heart I prepared to scoop up my Grookey and run for dear life, but when the wolf howled this time a dense fog suddenly made the world to white, and it with it my consciousness.

A hand was shaking me violently when I woke back up. My face was pressed into the dirt and I could still feel part of the blanket underneath me as I stirred. I lifted my head up and was starting at the concerned face of Hop. His eyes locked on mine and much of his concern seemed to melt as I started to rise shakily to my feet. Then he flushed bright red as he took in the rest of my naked body on full display. Covering his eyes with his hands then spinning around he stammered, “Kassi, what happened? I heard a couple of strange howls as Prime and I were getting to know each other in the field a little better. Then I heard your Grookey cry out. When I got here you were both passed out and naked!”

As I got shakily to my feet, I noticed that Hops clothes were a little disheveled and his shirt was clearly inside out. That made me smirk for a brief second before I realized in panic that I needed to find Taiko and make sure he was ok. A brief glance around and I saw that Hop’s Scorbunny was bringing my partner to his senses. When Taiko was fully conscious, he immediately began to look for me and bounded into my arms with a stream of concerned chitters. I held the small Pokémon close and reassured him that I was ok while checking him over to make sure he wasn’t hurt either. Nothing seemed to be amiss and I heard Hop clear his throat. “Um, Kassi, you might wanna put your clothes back on so we can get out of here.” I noticed he said this as he still looked away, but also noted that the front of his pants was definitely bulging. He was right, I quickly scooped up my clothes and donned them as quickly as I could. The panties were a loss, but I didn’t really mind, there were lost to a good cause.

As soon as I had my dress and trainers back on, we left immediately for my house across the grassy fields. A couple of my Mum’s Wolloo bleated at us as we passed by them. As soon as we were at my front door, I grabbed one of Hop’s hands and pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you for your help Hop. You are always there when I need you. I’ll see you tomorrow for our match…” I paused then looked at him with a sly grin, “also, you put your shirt back on inside out.” At my words Hop immediately started to stutter and flush a deep red. With a giggle and twirl I spun into my front door with Taiko and left Hop standing outside. It was fun to tease my dear friend, maybe some day I would get a chance to do more than just tease him.

Once inside I didn’t see Mum but heard a distinct slapping sound coming from the direction of her room. There was also no sign of Chonk, her Munchlax. “That’s ok, means that the bath is free. What do you say Taiko, wanna take a bath with me?” I said to the cheerful chimp. He let out an excited chirp and started to bang his stick on the floor excitedly. I let the small Pokémon to the wash room and tossed my dirty clothing into the machine before turning on the warm water for myself. Taiko leapt into the warm water ahead of me and seemed satisfied to just lounge in the wetness for a while. I got in and started to wash the dirt off my body and out of my light blonde hair. I also felt a slick wetness run down my leg as some of the sap-like cum Taiko had left inside me began to slip out into the warm soapy water. This feeling got my motor going again and I couldn’t help but pay some extra attention to my pussy as I washed it.

Seeing me playing with myself must have had an effect on my Pokémon as I noticed his bumpy erection started to peak its way out of its sheath as he stared on. I then started to put on even more of a show, gyrating my hips to non-existent music as I lathered and rinsed my body off. Then, I pretended to drop a bottle of soap and bent over directly in front of the horny Pokémon. It must have been too much of a temptation because I felt him jump onto my ass, his hands locking onto my hips and his rear legs perched on my tight ass. With little ceremony and a lustful chitter I felt him shove his cock balls deep into my pussy on the first thrust. The warm water had been doing a good job of relieving the soreness from having lost my virginity only a couple of hours ago, but I still felt a pang of pain mixing with pleasure as my pussy was stretched by its bumpy invader.

Taiko started to fuck me in earnest as soon as he made it all the way to the base of his cock. With quick, powerful thrusts he set a feverish pace that brought me closer to an orgasm with each stab of his dick. His claws were digging slightly into my skin and the pleasant soreness of my pussy was heaven. I felt like a bitch being rutted and owned and couldn’t stop myself from reaching between my thighs to rub my clit. With my other hand I reached out and steadied myself against the side of the shower. My Pokémon was now moving at a feverish pace, his dick now starting to throb and the point of his cock knocking at the door of my womb. “Fuck me Taiko! That’s it! Deeper! Harder! Fill me with your thick cum! Make me have your eggs!” I let out between pants and moans. My fingers were roughly rubbing at the bud of my sex and when I felt Taiko thrust hard and slip past my cervix, I lost it. With a shuddering moan my legs gave out and I collapsed to my knees. Taiko went along with me, cock still buried deep inside me and filling my eager womb with more of his thick sappy seed.

My upper torso was pressed against the cool tiles of the shower floor and I reveled in the sensations swirling around my body. Taiko had not moved out of me yet and I could still feel the occasional twitch of his cock inside of me. I reached up and felt my lower abdomen. It felt so full and heavy, like a water balloon full to near bursting. I wondered to myself if I would look pregnant when I stood up and if I actually could have Taiko’s babies. With a satisfied grunt Taiko pulled slowly out of my full pussy and hopped onto the floor. Only a few drops of cum fell to the floor and were swept away by the running water. My cervix must have snapped shut to hold on to its precious prize. I motioned him to come closer then took his cock into my mouth for a few sucks to clean him up. Taiko hummed and twitched as I sucked on his overly sensitive dick but didn’t protest when I stopped and let his penis fall from my mouth.

“I’m so glad I picked you Taiko. I can’t wait to get going tomorrow and looking forward to bonding like this every night as we camp.” I smiled at my Pokémon and then kissed him quickly on the lips. From there I got up and finished the little bit of washing up I had to do and got out. I inspected my stomach in the mirror once I got out and to my disappointment, despite the full feeling I felt, I did not look any different being this full of PokéCum. My clothes were done in the wash so I flipped them to the dryer before wrapping myself in a towel and heading to my room.  
Mum was in the kitchen dressed in nothing but an apron humming softly as she prepared dinner for the four of us. “Hey sweetie, I’m making your favorite for dinner since you’ll be heading out tomorrow. It'll be ready soon.” She said with a melodic tone as I walked past her to my room. That was amazing news! Mum was a great cook and she made the best spaghetti in the entire region. Once in my room I threw on an oversized t-shirt with a Snorlax design to act as clothes and set to brushing out my hair. Taiko took his time to walk around my room and randomly tap on things with his stick.

It was quiet and peaceful and a great way to decompress after the events in the forest. I don’t know what kind of Pokémon that had been but Taiko and I were lucky it had lost interest in us after we both fell unconscious. I looked at my little chimp who was having an imaginary duel with one of the stuffed animals on my bed. A wide smile broke across my face and a deep warmth flooded through me. This was a moment I had waited for so many years for, just relaxing after a long day with my own partner Pokémon. I finished brushing my hair and put it up into a ponytail then went over to Taiko.

“That’s a fierce battle you’re having buddy. Think you’ll be able to take on Prime tomorrow?” I said to the small chimp. He stopped dueling the stuffed animal and chittered at me excitedly. For the next hour or so Taiko and I practiced in my room on various battle strategies. Learning some short hand for different commands so we could save time in our reactions. I also took some time to throw stuffed animals at him for him to practice his ability to dodge. It was a lot of fun and before we knew it Mum shouted for us to come eat dinner.  
When we made our way out to the kitchen, I saw Chonk already sitting at the table in front of his own plate of spaghetti and Mum was sitting there now wearing some kind of sheer negligée. Taiko and I took our seats and I looked at Mum. “What’s going on Mum? Chonk not feel like his normal pre-meal routine? Also, what are you wearing?” Mum and I had always been very open with each other about our bodies and sexuality. It must have come from Dad having vanished when I was just a toddler and her being as hot-blooded as she was. Nothing embarrassed us about the other and we spoke about anything freely.

“Oh that? Don’t worry about it Lovey. I asked Chonk to just enjoy the meal for now. I have something special made up for desert and he was excited enough about it to forget about eating me out this once. As for my outfit, I just picked it up and it’s so comfy I just couldn’t wait to wear it. What do you think?” She stood up and made a spin to show off the garment. It was a black shear baby-doll style nightgown that barely came down below her privates. Mum’s large toned ass peaked out from the bottom of the garment and I could see that she wore a pearl string thong in matching color on the bottom. Her large chest (I had to get it from somewhere after-all) was pressed tightly against the shear fabric and I could see the outline of her dark areolas clearly. She sat back down and her breasts bounced heavily, threatening to spill out of their tight prison.

The four of us dug into the meal with fervor. The homemade red sauce was rich with garlic and herbs, slow simmered to bring out depths of flavor. The meatballs had been hand rolled and seasoned before baking. She had even made cheesy garlic bread from scratch that was to die for. Hardly a word was spoken as each of us took turns moaning to our food-gasms. During the dinner Mum had set out a glass of wine for the two of us. The dry red was fruity and paired well with the dinner and I refilled my glass halfway through my plate. By the time I slid my empty plate away I was tipsy, full, and radiating warmth and happiness. I looked over to Taiko and chuckled at the state of the messy monkey. His hands and face to covered in red pasta sauce but he looked satisfied. With a damp cloth I took to cleaning the messy chimp up and he chirped his thanks once clean.

“Would you mind clearing the table sweetie? I need to get dessert finished up if you don’t mind.” Mum asked me once it was clear that everyone was done and both Pokémon had been scrubbed clean. “Sure, Mum I don’t mind.” I got up and felt my head swim with a happy buzz as I set to work clearing the table and giving a quick rinse to the plates in the sink. The sound of my mother refilling her wine glass another time and walking out of the room reached my ears. I also heard the two Pokémon pad out of the room after her.

It only took a couple of minutes to clear the settings and rinse the dishes. When I was done, I walked to the living room after Mum and the Pokémon. I heard the sound of a Pokéball opening and the familiar flash of red light that meant something had been released. I was most likely Sparky, Mum’s Manectric. He helped Mum wrangle the Wooloo on the farm but seemed to prefer sleeping in his Pokéball versus roaming the house. It was Mum’s only other Pokémon as well. Anyone that was a non-trainer was only supposed to keep 2-3 max. The heard of Wooloo didn’t count since they were for wool and meat, not personal companions. Sparky was a big boy, even for a Manectric. He was the same size as most Arcanines and he always had to bow his head a little to keep his spiky mane from scraping the roof. It’s probably why he wasn’t too fond of being out in the house too much. Sparky was also a Shiny Manectric. His black fur contrasted well with his electric yellow tufts of fur.  
“Come here sweetie, it’s time for dessert!” Mum called from over the couch while patting Sparky’s big head. I walked around the couch and was confused. The only thing in the room as a bowl of home-made whipped cream sitting on the coffee table.

“Mum, where’s dessert?” I asked quizzically as my mind started to get ahead of what she had in mind. Mum turned around with a devilish grin and started to point around the room at the three male Pokémon.

“You have these three beautiful boys for dessert baby, and they have you and me. Now put this on and take off that old t-shirt.” She handed me a black velvet blindfold and took a step back. I felt my cheeks go red but started to comply. With little hesitation I pulled the large t-shirt over my head and my perky breasts bounced as they were set free. I slipped the blindfold over my eyes and then felt Mum take my hand and lead me over to the coffee table. She then helped me lower down onto my back on the table. A gentle hand spread my legs apart and I could feel myself already growing slick with anticipation.

I felt the cool cream being placed on my naked body. A generous helping on each of my breasts, some dollops on my stomach, my legs also got a few smears. Then I felt warm fingers rub up and down my slick pussy a few times before I also felt the whipped cream being placed onto my exposed sex and even my ass. “Alright boys, your dessert is ready for you!” I heard Mum say and then heard the Pokémon approaching. A large tongue went immediately for my right breast, it sent a tingle through my body and I knew immediately that it was Sparky. The large Pokémon was greedily devouring the whipped cream but being careful to not bite my breast. Then when the majority of it was gone, he started to lick my nipple clean. The static tingle from his attention set my nerves on fire and my nipples immediately became rock hard.

At the same time that was happening I felt a familiar bumpy tongue working its way along my legs. It was slightly cool to the touch and made my flesh start to get goosebumps. It could only be my sweet Taiko who was slowly licking along my left leg toward my feet. A very familiar tongue immediately found its way to my creamy pussy. It was well practiced and wasted no time in devouring the sweet treat to get at my even sweeter treat underneath. Chonk was a master at cunnilingus at this point and it showed as my back started to arch from the pleasure he was giving.

Then I got an even bigger surprise. I felt a pair of lips touch my own. They were sweet and had some cream of their own on them, but had the distinct flavor of the red wine underneath it all. I heard my Mum moan into my mouth as she kissed me passionately. This was a big surprise, but not unwelcome. Despite our openness with each other we had never really been physically intimate with each other before, but as I leaned into my mother’s amazing lips and swirled my tongue around hers I realized that we had been wasting a lot of time not doing this sooner.

As this point the Pokémon had devoured most of the whipped cream and my alcohol and sex fogged brain was begging me to get fucked as much as possible. I soon got my wish and then some. I felt Chonk get up from his licking and then felt his smooth shaft pressing against my opening. This was only fair, after all the countless times of Chonk and I doing everything but fucking he deserved to be my second. I rolled my hips into the Pokémon and helped get his bulbous head into my pussy. It was different from Taiko’s in that it had a more human shape. A large mushroom head that lead to a smooth shaft a little longer than my hand. It had been in my mouth so many times I practically knew its every vein but it felt so good inside my pussy after all this time.

Next came another surprise from Mum. She pulled her lips away from mine for a second and then replaced them quickly with her other set of lips. As I breathed in the deep and moist smell of Mum’s slick pussy, I felt my head swim. Then with a quick movement I snaked my tongue out and began to try to bury my tongue inside her slick channel. This got a deep moan from Mum and I heard her motion Sparky over to her. Quickly after that I heard the sound of gagging as she started to suck off the large Pokémon. She also started to rock her hips on my face so my tongue passed up and down her slit. Her moans were intoxicating but I didn’t have much time to think about it as I felt Taiko place his slickened cock between my breasts. I reached up and pressed them together so he could fuck my tits completely. He immediately started to rut and fuck them with his bumpy cock.

Chonk was setting a feverish pace fucking my pussy and I quickly reached my first climax with all the attention was being paid to my body. The smell of Taiko’s natural scent mixing with the scent of my Mum’s pussy had my head swimming as orgasm racked my body. Things had only begun; I had my own ideas of fun. I shifted my head and moved down to start licking around my mother’s asshole. I wanted to get it nice and slick for this next part. I heard her moan deeply as she felt me rim her and at that point, I released the grip on my breasts. A disapproving grunt came from Taiko as he lost his nice fuck hole until I pointed to the new one I had just gotten ready for him.

I quickly wrapped my arms around Mum’s hips, locking her in place and then I spreading her ass. With the prize for my Pokémon presented I buried my face back into her pussy and started to swirl my tongue around her clit. Taiko took the hint and I felt him take position behind Mum. “Wait, hold…” was all she was able to get out before the chimp started to push his pointed cock into his slick ass. Between my saliva and his naturally slick lube it was only a couple of seconds before I felt his balls on my chin as he buried his cock to the hilt in Mum’s ass. Her moan was deep and intense and I heard Sparky’s cock pop free loudly as she had her first orgasm of the evening. Taiko began to fuck her ass hard and Chonk picked up his speed which brought me to my second orgasm.

The sound of flesh slapping on flesh and satisfied moans was the only thing in the house for the next couple of minutes as the two smaller Pokémon rutted Mum and me. Then Mum said, “its time for something even more special before these boys finish.” And pulled Taiko away from her ass and got up. She stopped Chonk in his rutting and I could hear both Pokémon protesting about not having been satisfied yet. “Just hold on boys, this will be the real treat. I promise.” She said then had me flip over and get on my knees. I felt Chonk slide underneath me and immediately resume his merciless pounding of my pussy. Then, I felt two large paws land on the table and the massive erection of Sparky press against my face. Sparky’s dick was almost as big as my forearm and just as thick. It had taken me years of practice to be able to get it into my mouth and it got me even more excited as I stretched my jaw to fit his girth. I was being spit roasted by Mum’s Pokémon and it was heaven, but apparently that’s not all my mother had planned. I felt something slick being poured over my asshole and a finger slide inside.

A deep moan came from my chest as I knew what she was planning. I had never been fucked in the ass before but I did like to finger it sometimes when I was masturbating. It felt so good I almost came right then, but before I could I felt the familiar cool point poking at my asshole. With a pleased chitter from Taiko and grunt from myself I felt my Pokémon fill my asshole. It was tight and slick and the two dicks inside my pussy and ass made me feel incredibly full. Taiko started to try to match what Chonk was doing and even Sparky started to rut in my throat. This was almost too much my body began to spasm as I had an endless stream of orgasms one after the other and I was fucked in all my holes by the horny Pokémon.

Chonk was the first one to cum since he had been fucking my pussy the longest. I felt my pussy clamp tight onto his throbbing member as he pumped a massive load into my eager womb. It felt warm and pleasant but didn’t have any extra effects like Taiko or Sparky’s cum did. The pulse of Chonk’s dick inside me must have been just what Taiko needed because I felt him give a hard shove and bury the bumpy base of his dick to the hilt and then felt the sticky cool sap-like cum flood my ass. It felt strange next to the warmth just an inch away in my womb and I was cumming over and over again on the two cocks down below.

Sparky, however was not to be forgotten. For the last several thrusts he had been trying his best to bury his knot in my mouth. In the last several years of sucking the large canine I had never been able to get his knot into my mouth. I guess me having cum so many times must have loosened me up just enough as I felt the massive, Pokéball sized knot bury itself in my mouth just behind my teeth. His massive cock was buried deep in my throat and then I felt it pulse and start to flood my stomach with its electric cum. Normally whenever Sparky would cum I would let it splash on me so the static that came with it could dissipate a little bit, but this time I was locked and forced to swallow all of it. I could feel my hairs starting to stand up as the sour electrified cum was pumped forcefully into my guts. The other two boys were still plugging me up from both ends and I nearly passed out then from the elation and having cum so much. This was heavenly and I knew I would never forget this moment for the rest of my life.

The first to pull out was Chonk with a loud squelch his dick came free and his cum started to run down my leg. Mum was there in a flash to suck him clean and also lick up some of the jizz dripping from my pussy, it made me cum another time as she licked deep inside my slit to get at the cum. After that Taiko pulled free and I felt my asshole wink several times as it tried to go back to normal now that its assault was over. Mum also licked me clean and even managed a chuckle to herself as she kissed my asshole and said, “Let Mommy kiss it and make it all better.”

I couldn’t laugh though as I still had Sparky’s massive cock down my throat and he was still pumping cum into my ever-swelling belly. “Oh yeah, I didn’t milk Sparky for a couple of weeks to make today extra special.” Mum said patting my swelling belly. Felling the cum slosh in my stomach make me feel ill but I couldn’t do anything but focus on breathing through my nose and humming on Sparky’s cock to milk him more. Mum focused on eating as much cum from my ass and pussy as she could get, forcing me to cum several more times as she did so.  
After nearly 10 minutes I felt Sparky’s knot start to deflate and I was able to pop myself free. I collapsed onto the table and panted to catch my breath. I felt so full, my hair was frizzy from all the static cum, my ass and pussy were sore from the poundings they had taken and it felt like heaven. I laid there reveling in the afterglow of the sex for a few more minutes before Mum helped me to my feet and into my bed. Once there and tucked in I felt Taiko snuggle up next to me and I quickly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more chapters! I work full time but this is a welcome distraction during my long, dull days.


	3. A Poképhile’s Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 and we're finally underway with the journey! Long chapter but a lot happens. ENJOY! -DMDrewDragon

Chapter 3 – A Poképhile’s Journey Begins

When I woke up the next morning my first thought was of the deep soreness that filled my body. The next thought was that I REALLY needed to use the privy. I won’t go into details but it felt like I was letting a river flow for minutes thanks to the love of the boys last night. After that deed was done, I hopped into the shower to clean up the stickiness from last night and try to get my body to relax. That had been amazing but something I might think about working back up to before I would try it again.

Cleaned and dressed about an hour later I was ready to get to business. It was time to go see Hop and set out on our Journey. We were both going to challenge the PokéPhile Championship. A series of gyms and challenges aimed at proving not only who was a great battle trainer but who had bonded the best with their partner Pokémon. The events were always the biggest event each year in the Galar Region with dozens of would be challengers trying to take on the Champion. Leon, the current champion and Hop’s brother, was undefeated for years and one of the strongest Champions ever. It was my goal to take that title from him though, and become one of the first female champions in a generation. The only downside to this challenge was it required that you started your Pokémon Journey at adulthood instead of 10-12 like many other regions. The reason was pretty obvious though, can’t have kids fucking on the telly. Galar did do a version of the Championship matches for kids that runs opposite in the year to the Poképhile Championship, but it is never as popular and many agree that it is too short and easy.

Taiko, my Grookey, hopped around me excitedly as I donned my cleaned clothes and bag. “Time to go partner.” I said to the chimp. I hugged Mum and gave her a kiss and walked out the door. Despite the pain and protest of my lower half from last night’s Pokégangbang I basically skipped down the lane to Hop’s house. I saw him and Leon standing in the yard going through some basic training techniques for his Scorbunny, Prime. “Mornin’ Kassi!” The two said in unison and they saw me approach. I greeted each with a hug and wished them good morning. I was even brave enough to sneak a quick ass grab on Leon when I hugged him. He laughed heartily, “Gonna have to make it to the Championship if you wanna do things like that Kassi. I appreciate the cheekiness though.” He said. “Alright, let’s do this! Take your positions you two.”

Hop and I lined up opposite each other on the battle pitch. Hop tossed his Pokéball and his Wooloo, Sargent Floof, appeared. I gave Taiko a kiss and tossed his forward to land on his position in the ring. He took out his stick and began to happily smack on the ground with it. “Begin!” said the booming voice of Leon and then the Pokémon prepared themselves for the fight.  
“Sgt. Floof, tackle!” Said Hop gesturing with his hand outstretched.

“Taiko, left up BP” I said. This was part of our shorthand we had worked out yesterday. It meant dodge Left, jump up, and use branch poke. The chimp Pokémon was lithe and quick and dodged out of the way of the rolling Wooloo. It then jumped above the head of the Wooloo and began to poke it with the pointy end of its stick. Wooloo’s thick wool was making it clear that all the damage was being transferred by the attack but it was taking damage.

“Floof, Defense curl” Said Hop in response to the assault on his Pokémon. And the sheep curled into a tight ball. This made the branch pokes become even less effective, but also made Wooloo helpless for a few seconds until it could stiffen up its wool more.

“Taiko, T into the pond.” I said in our shorthand. Taiko put his stick in its hair squared up a shoulder then tackled the ball of fluffy sheep into the pond next to the dueling pitch. With a bleat the Wooloo flew into the water and its wool immediately became soaked and useless as a defense. “Finish it with BP” I said to Taiko and he carried out the order hitting the Wooloo over the head with his stick and knocking the Pokémon unconscious.

“Well that didn’t work out, but Prime and I got this!” Said Hop. He then picked up the rabbit Pokémon, gave it a kiss on the nose and tossed it into the ring. Prime was raring to go and the type match up was not in my favor. Hopefully our strategy and bond would be enough to get us through this one. “Ember Prime!” A small burst of flame shot out of the rabbit’s foot as it kicked at Taiko.  
“Taiko, left, right, T, up, BP, back” I again gave a string of orders as fast as I could. Taiko immediately sprang into action dodging to the left, then right to avoid the fire of the rabbit. Then he tackled Prime to knock it off balance. After that he flipped into the air with grace and came back down with his pointy stick, drawing a bit of blood from Prime where it struck. Last Taiko landed on the ground and somersaulted backwards to avoid a lash by the flaming foot of the bunny.

Taiko and Prime squared off and then Hop yelled, “Keep using ember until you get a hit Prime, don’t let up!” The small white rabbit flipped back onto its hands and began to furiously kick small fireball after small fireball at my Pokémon. Taiko did everything he could to leap and roll out of the way of the barrage. Even I had to dodge a stray shot as Prime continued her assault. I watched as Taiko misjudged one of the flying projectiles and got his left shoulder burned.

“Taiko!” I cried out, “You ok?” The small monkey made a quick nod and smile in between barrages. “Good boy, move in and finish this off buddy.” With the grace only a monkey could have Taiko started to close the gap between him and Prime, dodging fireballs all the way. Once close enough he used tackle one more time and managed to send the rabbit sprawling. He then jumped on top of Prime and held his pointed stick in the Pokémon’s face.

“That’s a yield!” bellowed Leon from his spot as a referee. “Great job you two and good work to your trainers too! Hop,” he said turning to his brother, “if this had been an official match in the arena you’d be stripped and at the mercy of Kassi here. And if we’d been in the arena uniforms each Pokémon lost losses you an article of clothing. The winner gets to choose what happens to loser, they could fuck you, your Pokémon, or have you get fucked; all in front of the crowd. You did good, but just remember that your reputation, dignity, and maybe even your ass could be on the line!” He said the last part with a roaring laugh.

This was all true and it’s what separated the Poképhile Challenge from the regular kind. To prove your superiority and bond with your team your dignity was put on the line. They risked injury while you risked getting stripped and fucked in front of a crowd and TV audience. Usually the early gym leaders took it easy on the challengers who lost, since they had so many of them to face, but the later gyms could get intense for the losing party. The championship matches were on a whole different level beyond that. There you weren’t limited to just yourself and one Pokémon to fuck the loser, you could have your entire team of six gangbang the loser until everyone was satisfied if you wished. Most didn’t, but it was an option.

“I know, bro.” Said Hop with a huff. He called Prime back into her Pokéball then smiled at me. “Good thing this was just a practice match eh?” He laughed and then came over and embraced me. “You and Taiko did great, you’re really worthy of being my rival. Now on to the Professor’s lab to get our Dex then we hit the road!” He turned to the gate of the house and took a sprinters stance, “Ready, set, go!” then took off at a dead sprint.

I turned to Leon and he shrugged as if to say, “What are you going to do” then turned to his head back inside the home, he stopped then turned back around. “Kassi you could use some more partners on your team. Taiko is really something but you need some type coverage. Take these.” Then he handed me 10 Pokéballs. “Best of luck. I’ll catch up later” Then he continued on to the home before I could even thank him. He wasn’t wrong. Taiko was amazing, but I needed to be able to counter some of the types that he was weak to…plus catching some more Pokémon had other advantages. I started to grow wet at the thought of what Pokémon I could find next.

Route 1 stood between me and the professors house. I knew it was just populated by Wolloo, Rookidee, Nickit, Skwovet and some bugs. None of those were what I had in mind so I was going to head straight past it, get my Dex in Wedgehurst, and on to route 2 where some better options were. I gathered up Taiko in my arms and started to jog down the path towards Wedgehurst to the north. I passed the turn off on Route 1 where the grass was tall and many of the wild Pokémon were. Once inside the small town of Wedgehurst I run up past the turn for the professor’s house. There halfway up the hill was a Pokémon center. I walked in calmly and handed Taiko over to the nurse after putting him back in his Pokéball.

Pokémon were turned into code and energy when stored inside their balls. Correcting flaws and damage became much easier when they were stored in the box or their balls. That’s why every Pokémon center was now as small as a kiosk with a machine that would just correct the errors, damage, and fatigue of your Pokémon as they were in their ball. Only a couple of traditional hospital-like Pokémon centers existed in all of Galar and they mostly catered to wild Pokémon and the strange few that refused to rest in their Pokéball from time to time. Pokémon still experienced the world inside of their balls but at a reduced speed so that those in long-term storage weren’t driven mad by the passage of time. Whenever a trainer initiated a battle, though, the Pokéball would increase the passage of time for the Pokémon inside back to normal so that way the Pokémon inside was aware of the situations and reactions needed for the fight.

In just a few seconds and flashes of light Taiko was back to normal and I let him back out of his ball and placed him on my shoulder. I thanked the nurse standing behind the counter and made my way over to the counter and bought some potions and a couple revives with some of the pocket money Mum had given me. That chore done, I made my way back out of the center towards the lab in the southeast corner of town. I bumped into Hop on his way out of the Lab. “The professor’s not here but Sonia should be able to get you your Dex. See ya at the Prof’s house at the end of route 2. Catch yourself a good team! I want one more rematch before we get on the train. We’ll even make it like a real battle this time!” Hop said with a wink and a flush.

He sped off behind me and I made my way into the lab and didn’t see anyone at first. I did hear a lapping sound from the other side of a bank of machines follow by a stifled gasp. I smirked and cleared my throat loudly. The sound stopped and a Yamper came running around the side of the machines, his muzzle clearly wet and his small bolt shaped tail wagging happily. After a few seconds I watched Sonia step around the machines, pulling at the hem of her dress.

Sonia was the same age as Leon, a few years older than Hop and I, and the granddaughter of the Pokémon Professor Magnolia. She was half a head taller than I was, with an athletic build, long legs that ended in a finely toned ass and a smaller chest but not flat. Her bright red hair was pulled into its signature side ponytail and her glasses were pushed onto her forehead showing off her stunning bright green eyes. Sonia always dress super trendy and the combo of a short pencil skirt and warm knit sweater was no exception. She was also one of my best friends outside of Hop. “Hey bitch, you don’t need to stop your fun with Yip on my behalf.” I said mockingly but with a huge grin on my face.

“Shut your slutty mouth before I do it for you.” Sonia replied before leaning in to kiss my cheek and hug me. “I see you got your partner Pokémon! A Grookey very nice! Bet you can’t wait to try and evolve him then, just so you can get your rocks off harder huh?” She said the last part while biting her lower lip. Clearly, her mind was also running forward to a similar place mine had when I’d first seen my male Pokémon. Taiko just turned his head in confusion but chittered and smiled at the beautiful woman.

“Shut up skank, he’s more than just a fuck toy, unlike Yip there I’m sure.” I said with a laugh then continued, “So, do you have my Dex for me? I really wanna go catch a couple more Pokémon before the Sun sets and Hop said he wants to challenge me before we head off.”

Sonia had her mouth open to object about her Yamper but immediately moved off to grab the device as soon as I mentioned it. “Here you go! She said turning over the small electronic device. This is your RotomDex. There’s a Rotom inside that will help you out with whatever you need. I even heard one of the researchers in the area is developing a bike function for the RotomDex. Guess it works in the same way as storage packs and Pokéballs. Keeping the bike digital until you need it. That would be so cool!” She said this last part with such excitement I couldn’t help but laugh at my nerdy friend.

“Thanks Beautiful! Come camp with me sometime and we can catch up. Gotta’ get going!” I bid my friend farewell and took off down the road toward the Professor’s house. I had a Pokémon I knew could be found on this route and couldn’t wait to get to work. I made my way past the clothing store and berry shop and over the bridge to Route 2. I could hear the familiar cries of wild Pokémon hiding in the grass of the path ahead. Flapping happily from tree to tree were some Rookidee. They weren’t my Target though. I snuck my way through some of the tall grass and went a little further down the path. I was looking for the tell-tale sign of yellow.

I waited calmly by a patch of grass. Shooing away the occasional Skwovet and doing my best to keep my rambunctious chimp from straying too far. After what felt like an eternity, I got my prize. Peeking out of the grass I saw a little yellow lightning bolt bobbing around. I waited just a second longer to let it get closer when I whistled at the Yamper to get its attention. The little Pokémon looked up in surprise then yipped at me and started to wag its tail. “Alright little guy, how do you wanna do this? Wanna join me and have a great adventure and lots of sex, or we battle and I catch you, and we all those same things anyway?”

The Yamper looked confused at my words but didn’t move to attack, I felt Taiko poised on my shoulder, ready to leap to my defense if needed. I had an idea though how to do this without having to hurt the small electric dog. I slowly lowered myself down into a squat and spread my legs. My skirt pulled tight, trying to keep my legs from spreading too far but then they slid up and out of the way. Today, I had planned to be busy and did not bother with underwear, they would just be in the way anyway. My pussy peaked out of my tight skirt and the Pokéball I had shaved into my short trimmed pubic hair also started to show. I was starting to get excited and felt myself growing wet.

Yamper sniffed the air excitedly and started to slowly approach. It was downwind of me and I’m sure it could smell me like the bitch in heat that I was. Step after careful step it approached then stopped to sniff at my exposed sex. The static jumping off the Pokémon’s nose kept giving little sparks to my sensitive lips and even my clit of a couple of times. Yamper then let its curiosity get the better of it and started to lick my pussy. Its rough tongue made my slit tingle each time it passed over my sex and started to make me wetter with each enthusiastic lick. The Pokémon then started to try to lick inside of me as far as it could go. The slight static rolling off its tongue felt heavenly against the inner walls of my love channel and I felt my muscles tensing and flexing under the onslaught of pleasure and electricity.

With a deep moan that built into a scream I felt myself climax from the oral pleasure that was being given to me. My legs started to shake and I fell onto my ass in the dirt with my legs still spread wide. The Yamper yipped loudly as it had lost its meal and been startled but saw the prize offered up before it now. I watched as it padded up and placed its stubby legs onto my belly. With a glance down below, I saw that Yamper was impressively endowed. Already as big as my hand and just as thick as Taiko. Even better I could already see the wide knot starting to inflate at the bottom of the red member and thought is might get as big as a tennis ball once fully inflated. I wanted it but I had to slow things down for just a second. I wrapped my hand around the rock-hard member of the Yamper and it started to instinctively hump at my fist.

“Now, now little guy. You can have me but I’m not a PokéSlut. You wanna fuck me, you’ve got to join my team. What do you say?” I said to the little Pokémon giving its cock a couple of pumps to urge it to comply. The Yamper looked at me for just a second before barking and licking my face then redouble its effort to find my opening. “Good answer and here you go.” I said as I guided the tip of his dick to my slick entrance. With a single trust the hard member slid into me all the way to its still growing knot. It was already as deep as Taiko could go and still had a few inches left. It was also very hot and I could feel the static starting to make my hair stand up on end. I moaned deep as I reveled in the full feeling and laid back in the grass to just enjoy the sex.

Yamper started to hump furiously doing everything it could to get his knot inside me so he could try to breed me. That’s when I smelled a familiar musk and looked to my side. Taiko had his erection ready and already pressed to my lips before I even knew he was there. His cock slipped between my lips and I tasted the sweet, musky pre-cum he secreted as he entered my mouth. I hummed in delight around the cock of my starter Pokémon and started to bob my head back and forth, swirling my tongue around his shaft to try and get some more of the sweet pre-cum from my favorite boy.  
I felt the firm flesh balloon of Yamper knocking over and over into the entrance of my pussy and it kept ponding into my clit. A moan of pleasure escaped around Taiko’s dick as I felt an orgasm building from the attention. Apparently, Taiko wasn’t satisfied with me pausing in my own pleasure because he then wrapped his fingers into my hair and started to fuck my face to get himself off. That was about the time that Yamper finally got his prize. I felt a pang of pain as his knot made it through my entrance. Now locked into place by the swollen appendage he immediately increased the speed and strength of his trusts, trying to bring himself to orgasm. I soon felt his knot swell to its full size and then it was almost like I was being shocked with a battery. My pussy muscles convulsed as I was filled with the electric-type cum and with the easy exit being blocked by the massive knot the cum only had one way to go inside me, deeper. I climaxed uncontrollably between the two cocks as I felt the cum flow even deeper into my womb and it began to spark and tingle. This mixed with the pleasant full feeling that Yamper’s cock gave me had me over the moon.

Taiko didn’t let up on his assault of my throat and I swirled my tongue under his bumpy cock and he tried to find his relief. I reached up and gently massaged his balls and urged him to fuck me faster and harder. With a satisfied grunt I felt his penis expand and he pumped a large wad of cum deep in my throat. I wasn’t ready for it and started to sputter and cough and Taiko pulled out his dick and continued to coat my face in his thick syrupy cum. It was cool and pleasant and smelled earthy and made me relax as I swallowed the load in my mouth that was almost sickly sweet. Then I laid my head down on the grass. I felt Yamper’s claws dig into me and his dick twist as he spun around to get more comfortable while he waited for his knot to deflate. He continued to flood my womb with cum for the next 30 minutes. Each small stream would again cause the rest of the jizz to arc and I would again climax from the electric stimulation. Even Mum’s Sparky didn’t have this much of an electric effect when he came and it was amazing! I was so lost in the rapture that I didn’t even attempt to clean my face of Taiko’s Cum and it dried there into sticky strings.

Eventually, the Yamper’s knot released and he came loose with a wet pop. Immediately the static cum started to run down from my slit and across my ass. I was panting heavily and felt so pleased. Yamper then started to lick me clean and it sent me through another series of orgasms as he cleaned out my love channel and left only the cum still imbedded in my womb behind. Once that was done, he yipped at me then laid on his side and started to clean his own member. I rolled over, brushed his muzzle away and took his cock into my mouth and with a couple of pumps he was clean. It also gave me the first chance to taste his cum. It was tart and sour, like a lemon and his scent was deep and vibrant like cloves mixed with citrus. I patted the dog Pokémon on the head and sat up.  
“Alright, now that we had our fun its time to make this official.” I held a Pokéball out to the dog and he pressed the button on the front his is nose. Yamper was engulfed in a beam of red light and sucked into the open ball. It fell to the ground and shook three times. Then the light on the front went out with a click. I jumped up with an excited squeal and danced in a circle. I did it! I got my next Pokémon and he was exactly what I had been hoping for. Best of all I didn’t have to start our bond with a battle but with love. I had already picked out a name for a Yamper if I caught one weeks ago. I picked up the Pokéball and clicked the button. “Come on out Bolt!” I said excitedly.

With a flash Bolt was once again standing at my feet. I reached down and scratched the Pokémon behind the ears. “Welcome to the team little guy. Do you wanna walk with us or ride in the ball? I don’t know how tired you might be after all that work out you just did.” Bolt spun in place and barked at me then sat down. Seemed like he was tired so I put him back into his ball. This was perfect and I couldn’t wait to get to the Wild Area and have a chance to find even more partners on my list. There was one more possible on this route but I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to handle it with my current skill level as a trainer or in sex.

For the next hour my two partners and I ground some battle experience against some of the wild Pokémon in the area. I wanted to teach Bolt my short hand and Taiko was eager to spar. Bolt even had an egg move, already knowing discharge. The two quickly began to gain experience and level up. Taiko learning Razor Leaf through some trial and error. Before we went to Professor Magnolia’s house, I realized I still had some of the sticky jizz on my face and over the last hour I had slowly been leaking the present Bolt had left inside of me.

With those realizations I decided to go wash up in the stream next to the route. It fed into a small lake that was picturesque next to the Professor’s beautiful antique home. I stripped out of my clothes and left them safely on the bank within eyesight. Yamper and Taiko splashed happily into the water and started their grooming processes. I eased my naked body into the chilly spring water and started to scrub at the areas my Pokémon had soiled with the small bottle of soap I kept stored in my pack. About halfway through that chore I felt a nip on my ass, not hard but enough to get my attention and make me squeal like the girl I was.

I spun around in the water and saw the bulbous eyes of a Magikarp sticking out of the water staring at me. “What the heck you pervert, don’t sneak up on a girl like that.” The thing just stared at me and splashed uselessly in the shallows. “Did you get stuck in the mire or something buddy, here let me help.” I said as I reached down to try and assist the useless fish Pokémon. I managed to get my arms around it and give it a heave into deeper water. Thinking I was done I turned back around to feel the same nip on my ass. I spun on the fish and said, “Shoo you pervert! Go on! I don’t want you nipping at my ass can’t you tell?” Then splashed some water at it. My heart filled with dread at what happened next. When I splashed the Magikarp it suddenly started to glow a bright white and double, then triple, then more in size. Its body began to lengthen out like that of a dragon and it took on the ominous shape of a Gyarados.

During its transformation I had begun back-peddling to get as much distance between me and the now massive Pokémon as possible. It wasn’t enough though as soon as the Gyarados was done evolving it reached its massive head towards me and wrapped one of its whisker tentacles around my body and lifted me several feet into the air. I tried my best not to panic. Panic in front a Gyarados was almost certain suicide. Be calm, be collected, be clear on what you want and try to keep it happy.

“Hey there big guy, you evolved and look amazing now. Congratulations on become a beautiful Gyarados.” I said in the sweetest voice I could manage. The tentacle-like whisker that was wrapped around me was squeezing tight and it was starting to make my lower body go numb. I had to find a way to get out of this. I could always have my Pokémon attack, they were both super effective on Gyarados, but that was only an option once I got myself free. “What is it that you want big guy? Do you wanna join our team? I’d be happy to have a big strong boy like yourself on my team.” I reached a shaky hand out to try and touch the massive beast. It allowed me to touch it on the snout right above its large red lips.

The Gyarados finally blinked when I made contact, almost like a spell had been broken. It seemed to study me for a minute before I saw a decision come to the massive dragon. Its other whisker came up and wrapped around my left ankle and I felt it gently tug my leg away from the right. The other whisker that was wrapped around my torso lowered me towards the mouth of the creature. That’s when a massive tongue, the size of my ass, shot out and pressed roughly against my pelvis. The spongy extension was cold, clammy, and rough. It was also so large it covered from my pubic mound down to the bottom of my ass in one go. It was almost like a wet pillow was now trying to lick my pussy and I didn’t have any frame of mind to know what to do next.

I heard my concerned Pokémon on the edge of the lake making noise and trying to get me to issue and order. Taiko was chittering wildly and Bolt was barking like his life depended on it. The oral assault continued as the Gyarados started to move its tongue up and down across my sex. The rough tongue already making me sore and tender after just a few passes. I had to think quick before he started to strip my flesh from me. I pretended to moan loudly and push away at the tongue assaulting my lower half, “Holy shit big guy, that was amazing. Now put me down and I’ll make you feel even better.” I said with a falsely breathy voice like I had just had an orgasm. I was brought back up to the eyeline of Gyarados and he seemed to have a happy look in his eyes. Then it twisted over on its back in the water and I felt the world go upside down for a second. Next, I felt the large creature lower me down toward the lower half of its long, snake-like body. That’s where I saw it for the first time, a truly massive hemi-penis erection. Each appendage was as long as the lower part of my leg and started as thick as my thigh at the base but tapered quickly into a point that I might be able to wrap my hand around. The two identical spears of flesh approached rapidly as the Gyarados brought me down to fulfill my promise.

I was deposited onto the belly of the beast and felt the whiskers release me right next to its massive double erection. With a quick glance to the bank I saw that I was still too far out to make a jump for it and have my Pokémon attack. There was only one way out of this, tame the beast. My stomach lurched in fear as I wrapped a hand around each of the appendages. They were cool to the touch and they smelled like fish and fresh water. There was no head to either spear-like dick they just had an opening about the same size of my pinky and were already starting to ooze a thin pre-cum. They were also bleach white and had no color to them at all.

I heard and felt a rumble underneath me as Gyarados grumbled that I hadn’t started getting him off yet. No further motivation was needed as I started to move my hands up and down along the twin dicks. I figured I needed to go all out on this one to make it back safely so I slid my hips closer to the base of his dicks where they joined and started to rub myself against his slick erection. The pre-cum started to ooze out even more with this attention and I felt another rumble underneath me that sounded like I was doing a good job. I took one of the tips into my mouth as I continued to slide my hands back and forth along the massive members. It was thin and very salty like seawater but had a sliminess to it that seemed to coat my mouth and throat like they were now water-proof. Best I could guess it this is what made the Gyarados cum not simply wash away in the water.

I felt myself growing wet as I ground my hips against the base of the two massive dicks and I was trying to take as much as I could into my mouth. The girth stopped me before the length did going down my throat. I felt another rumble underneath and the vibration from the powerful Pokémon felt so good I must have lost some of my sanity to my lust in that instant. Plus, I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and get back to the safety of my Pokémon. I flipped over onto all fours in front of the great white spears and started to position them in front of my openings, smearing a generous amount of the slick pre-cum all around myself and the point of the dicks. Glancing up to the beast I said, “Let me do all the work big guy, you could hurt or kill me if you move too much, and then we wouldn’t be able to do this again.”

Rocking my hips backwards I tried to welcome the two large invaders. My pussy accepted its new guest but my asshole put up a little resistance to the large appendage trying to make its way in. I reached back and wiggled the cock to spread more lubricant and gently ease it into my pucker. Once I was past the entrance I gasped, it was cool and big and both my holes already felt nice and full, and there was so much more to fuck. Pushing back slowly I tried to ease myself into seeing how much of the big dicks I could take. About halfway down my body was screaming for me to stop. My ass and pussy were each stretched to what felt like a full-sized Pokéball would pass in and out and they were bottomed out in my cunt. I head a moan come from the large Pokémon as I settled onto his cocks. That gave me confidence and I reached under myself and started to rub my clit as I rocked back and forth on the two massive rods. “Holy shit, they’re so big. I feel like I’m going to burst.” I let out as I tried my best to fuck the water Pokémon.

I could already feel the pre-cum making my insides slicker and another inch managed to fuck its way into me as I rocked back and forth. It didn’t take long for me to reach my climax on the big dicks and I felt the walls of my pussy and ass clamp down on the big cocks buried deep within them. That was all the further stimulation that Gyarados must have needed because I felt the two appendages start to spasm wildly, lifting my lower body up into the air with each powerful twitch. My insides were then flooded with what felt like a gallon of cum. My pussy quickly over filled and felt a fountain of cum spray out around the base of the massive dick inside it, but my ass had more volume to work with and I felt the cool cum flooding deep into guts and filling my stomach. Several more squirts of the cum and I looked down and saw my stomach was starting to balloon from the cum enema I was receiving. Once he was done, I felt Gyarados rock his hips back and pull his sensitive phalli out of me with a wet slosh. My stomach tensed with the force and I felt and heard a stream of cum spray out of me like a geyser.

The Pokémon then bent down and wrapped its two whiskers under my arms and around them a couple of times, probably didn’t want to squeeze the cum out of my stomach by grabbing there the ass, and lift me over to the bank next to Bolt and Taiko. I sat there for a second in the growing puddle of cum forming underneath me shaking from the fear and shame that I felt in that moment. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I wasn’t supposed to get raped by a Gyarados. I wasn’t supposed to enjoy it either. But I would be damned if I would let the thing get away with it. I reach over across Taiko toward my pack and grabbed a Pokéball from it. The Gyarados was cleaning itself off in the water and glanced at me with the ball in my hand. I heard it growl and watched it take up a striking position.

“Oh no you bloody don’t.” I said menacingly to the massive Pokémon. “You don’t get to have your way with me and not become part of my team. I’m not a PokéSlut. So, you can come now and save yourself some pain or we can do this the hard way. Your choice!” I was practically screaming by the end of the sentence. Gyarados just set its eyes in a furrow and growled its challenge to me. “Fine then,” I whispered under my breath then shouted, “Boys, your new brother needs to be taught some respect! Bolt Discharge, Taiko Razor Leaf!”

The two small Pokémon must have been upset after that scene because they both let out attacks that were massive and critical hits. The Razor Leaf from Taiko tore at the scales of the large blue dragon and then I could almost make out Gyarados’s skeleton when the discharge from Bolt struck it. The lights in Gyarados’s eyes faded as it crashed with its head on the shore, clearly unconscious and that’s when I threw my ball. It pulled Gyarados in and caught it was only one shake, a critical capture. I slumped to the ground again and felt my stomach giggle underneath my bouncing tits. It was still inflated with cum and I suddenly felt sick. I rushed over to the grass and proceeded to vomit up a liter of thin, salty, waterproof cum. I felt Taiko rush over beside me and hold my hair back as I puked violently into the vegetation. Bolt came up a little bit later, holding the ball with Gyarados inside.

I knew it was a new Pokémon of mine, but I didn’t want to see it just yet. I was still too mad about what had happened with the large brute, and most of it was directed at myself for letting it happen.  
With a large portion of the cum forced out of my body I crawled away from the salty puddle I had made and put my head down on my pack. I curled into the fetal position and just laid there with the burning of my ass constantly reminding me of my shame. Tears started to stream from my eyes as I lost my composure. A small hand lifted my head and I felt Bolt slide under my head and he started to act as a pillow. Taiko then sat beside my head and started to pet my hair while Bolt licked at my tears. My boys were doing everything they could to comfort me and through all the despair I felt a ray of warmth and love break through and wrap itself around my heart as if to guard it from the darkness my mind was casting upon it. I cried myself to sleep after that but I felt that my two dear boys never left my side and, in that moment, I realized that these two would always be with me.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome in the comments and I will post new chapters each week! Requests can be made and will be considered but not guaranteed.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Officially Unofficial Duel

Chapter 4 – A Officially Unofficial Duel

I woke up a short time later still with my Pokémon huddled around me. Bolt, my Yamper, and Taiko, my Grookey where still in the same place that they had been when I’d fallen asleep. I lifted my head off of Bolt’s body and he lifted his own head and licked my face. Then I felt Taiko push my hair out of my face and look at me with concern. I pulled the small monkey down and kissed him lovingly and then kissed the end of Bolt’s nose. “Thank you, my sweet boys, I do feel better after that rest. I don’t know what I would have done without you. We’re going to have our hands full with that Gyarados I think.” Both Pokémon nodded at my statement. I went to stand up and felt something sticky on my butt as I went to stand up. At first, I thought it might just be dried cum from Gyarados but when I inspected it, I noticed it was a blue paste like substance with some leaves mixed in.

I scooped a small amount of the substance onto my finger and inspected it. It was sweet but the smell was very familiar. It was mashed Oran berries and herbs. Taiko must have gone off to gather medicine and treat me as best he could while I was passed out. My heart swelled with love for the small Pokémon. I leaned back down and scooped up my two boys into my arms, smothering both of them against my breasts and peppering them with kisses. “And you even tried to heal the damage Gyarados did to me, I love you two.” Both Pokémon cooed happily and I set them back down. “Ok, I need to clean back up and maybe use one of those potions on myself before we get going. Can you two keep an eye out for me so we don’t have another curious fish take advantage of me?”

The last thing I said with an air of humor, but in reality, I was still in shock over what had happened with Gyarados. I had been raped by a large Pokémon and if I hadn’t let it happen there was a very real chance I could have been killed or injured. While I had managed to defeat and capture the beast, I wasn’t so sure in my ability to call my rapist a partner at this time. The feelings were still very raw as was my lower body I discovered as I started to clean myself up in the shallows of the stream. My guess was that I had probably torn something in my lower half during the sex with Gyarados, I needed to go get checked out. With a few more splashes I felt clean enough to get dressed again.

Before doing so I laid down and awkwardly tried to use the potion on my sore pussy and asshole. It was not going well until I enlisted the help of Taiko, he seemed to grasp what I needed him to do and helped me insert the tip of the potion applicator into my rectum and then pulled the trigger to release the healing liquid. Instantly I felt relief flood my body and much of the dull ache I’d had since waking up was gone. I really must have caused some damage and I didn’t know what the potion was made of, or how they worked, but I was damn sure glad that I had bought plenty. Repeating the same process on my sore vagina I was suddenly feeling almost back to normal. I got dressed and picked up my pack, that’s when I finally dared to look at the Pokéball that my Gyarados now sat in.

A cold shiver ran down my spine into my feet as I picked up the ball. I knew that the Pokémon within was still knocked out from the attack of my two Pokémon and I needed to make sure I was healthy myself. So, I stowed the ball away for now and made my way back to the road and down to Professor Magnolia’s house.

The picturesque cottage sat at the end of the road next to a lake surrounded by gardens and plants. Off to one side of the yard I noticed a regulation size dueling pitch where Hop and Leon were standing and working through some sort of training routine. I did my best Kecleon impression and tried to blend in to my background and go see the professor in peace. With them so wrapped up in their business I was able to make it unaccosted to the door of the old professor’s home. I knocked quietly and was bid to come in.

Opening the door and stepping through the threshold I saw Professor Magnolia sitting at her dining table sipping on some tea. The old woman had her lab coat on and her signature walking stick adorned with a Corvinknight on top sat next to her. “Ah, young Kassi, come in dear. Sit, would you like some herbal tea? I just brewed it and its nice a soothing.”

“Yes ma’am thank you that sounds lovely.” I said as I pulled up a chair next to her at the table. Bolt and Taiko were still out of there balls and each took another chair at the small square table. “Oh, sorry Professor! Guess I should put them back in their balls, huh?” I said as I started to fumble for the balls at my belt.

“Nonsense Pet, I’m a Pokémon Professor. You think I’m not used to a Pokémon sitting at my table by now?” She said with a light hearted chuckle. She took care to pour me a cup of the hot tea and offered the milk and sugar that many people preferred. I liked my tea as is and started to sip at the warm beverage. With the first sip I could taste the finely steeped leaves, they weren’t too bitter or sweet and a glow started to grow from my stomach out as the warmth grew throughout me. Without realizing it I let me shoulders relax and exhaled in a deep sigh. “What’s the matter dear? You look troubled?” The sweet old woman asked.

Professor Magnolia had basically been a Grandmother to me. Sonia and I had spent so much time together that I knew this woman almost as much my own mother. I felt my face burn with embarrassment at the thought of telling her about me and Gyarados, but I knew I needed to get help and the Professor was one of the most likely people in the area to know how to treat this sort of thing. “Well Professor, something happened on my way here. Something that is hard for me to talk about, even right now my face is burning just thinking about it.” I started and I could already feel the tears threatening to break loose from my eyes. With a concentrated effort I took a deep breath and continued on.

“While on the way here I decided to wash myself off in the stream so I wasn’t dirty when I got here. There was this cheeky Magikarp that kept nipping at my butt and I thought nothing more about telling it to shoo and then I splash some water on it.” I paused, my hands starting to shake a little bit. Professor Magnolia placed on of her hands on mine and nodded for me to continue. “That’s when it started to evolve, and before I could get back to shore and my Pokémon it grabbed me and then…” My throat seized before I could get out the next words. It was like I had swallowed an apple whole and my eyes were blurry with tears. Professor Magnolia rubbed her hands back and forth across the back of the hand she held. She didn’t push, didn’t prod, but let me take my time and gather the strength to continue on with the story.

“That’s when the Gyarados grabbed me and started to assault me. Before I knew it, the brute had flipped me onto its stomach and was threatening me to service it. I did so, even tried to fuck the monster to get to safety faster…” That’s when I lost my composure and broke down crying. Uncontrollably sobbing into the shoulder of the older woman as she pulled me into her and tried her best to comfort me. I felt the hand of Taiko on my back and Bolt nuzzling into my side. My entire body shook with the force of my sobs and all I could feel in that moment was the burning shame at myself and the anger towards Gyarados. I felt so powerless and I know he was just following his baser instincts, but that didn’t bring me much solace.

For several minutes Professor Magnolia and my Pokémon didn’t say anything but instead focused on comforting me by being there. I felt their affection and support flowing over me like a warm bath. It slowly spread into all the corners of my being that had become numb and cold. After crying so hard for so long I was out of energy and was reduced to shuddering and brief spasms as my mind spun in a thousand directions to try and bring itself back to rights. That’s when Professor Magnolia decided to speak.

“Dearie, what you went through was a horrible thing that I would wish on no one in this world. I can only imagine the dread you felt in that situation and the shame you must feel in having done what you did to stay safe. Just know this, you are a very powerful young woman that has already had her first stumble on the road to becoming the first female Champion in a generation.” The had pulled me away from her now soaked lab coat and was looking into my eyes.

“B-b-but I enjoyed i-it by the end P-professor. I even climaxed as I was…was…was b-being r-r-raped.” I said, my voice still shuddering with the last bit of my sorrow.

“I don’t see how that matters Kassi. You are a young woman full of sex drive and vigor. You are right to have enjoyed the act but also right to feel bad about what happened. What you can do now, though, are one of two things. You can continue to wallow in this sorrow, walk away from the Gyarados you captured, and call your journey to an end. Or, you can realize this pain and sorrow are necessary stepping stones to becoming an even better trainer and move one step closer to your goal. I’ve known you since you were a little girl Kassi. You want to become the first female Champion in a generation. Why do you think that title has been held by men for so long? Because the sex drive of male Pokémon is so much more aggressive than females in almost every species. Any girl who faces this road faces a very real chance of running into a situation like yours. Now it’s up to you to choose whether to use this to galvanize yourself to become stronger or not. I think you are an amazing young woman who is more than capable of exactly that.” She kissed me tenderly on the forehead once she had finished her speech.

She was right, one of the main reasons that female trainers didn’t make it to the championship was due to accidents along the way of their journey. That and the last couple of Champions, including Leon, had been powerful and ruthless when it came to competition. I needed to change that, wanted to change that. Although I could not change the past, I could take the initiative to own this fact and make sure that I was stronger for it. I would become the master of that Gyarados, after-all if I could dominate my rapist and make it into a trusted ally, there was nothing and no Pokémon I couldn’t master.

I wiped the tears from my face and looked at the sweet older woman. I gave her a large hug back and tried to calm my breathing so I could get back to normal. “Thank you, Professor.” I said as I held her tight and she hugged me back. “Could I have you examine me? I think I took some damage myself and something tore. Taiko made a poultice of Oran berries and herbs when I passed out after catching Gyarados and then I applied potions to myself once I woke up but I wanna make sure that I’m healthy enough to head to the Wild Area first.”

“Of course, dear!” she said without hesitation and ushered me into her office. I stripped down and laid on her clean desk and the woman took great care to look me over and be as gentle as possible. She said that I had indeed suffers from a tear in my anus but the mixture of the poultice and potion had done a good job of healing the damage. She then took out a Full Restore and with as much care as she could inserted some into my rectum and vagina. Then removed the applicator and had me drink the remaining half. The potion was bitter and tasted like strong medicine but I could immediately feel myself go back to normal. More than that, I felt amazing!

Once done with that task I got dressed again and excused myself to the restroom to clean my face up and reapply my makeup, which had become so tear streaked I swore I could have used Scary Face myself in that moment. Those tasks over I felt like I was almost back to 100%. I pulled out the Pokéball that held Gyarados and asked the professor to please heal him up along with my other Pokémon. She complied and put the Pokémon onto the portable healing machine she kept in her lab and in just a flash of a few lights everyone was up and back to their best.

I let Taiko back out of his ball and hugged the small monkey then continued to stare at the ball that held Gyarados. He was part of my team now and I needed to not be afraid of him. I needed to become its master and partner. As much as I didn’t want to, I forced my brain to start spinning off nicknames for the brute. The first things to float into my mind came from the dark part of my mind. Names like Rapist, Asshole, Pervert and more first came to mind but I had to stop myself there. I couldn’t think of a partner that way, I had to try to win him over with love like I had with Bolt and Taiko. He was a beautiful example of a Gyarados. His scales had been a vibrant cobalt blue and his eyes had held intelligence. That intelligence was part of what made the situation that much worse. If he had just been a mindless creature, that would have been one thing, but this Gyarados was clearly very smart.

Another series of names then started to come to mind Cobalt, Typhoon, Hurricane, but a name I finally settled on gave me the power and intimidation that I knew this Pokémon had. “Alright, welcome to the team Tsunami.” I said out loud, choosing the Kantonian word for a massive and devastating blue wave. I then shrunk his ball down and placed it on my belt next to Bolt’s.

“Alright Professor, you think I’m ready to take on Hop in an official-styled match?” I asked the older woman.

She pondered for a minute and then replied, “I would avoid anal for at least the rest of the day while you fully recover but I think that would be ok. You might want to put on some underclothes though so you have an article for each Pokémon, just in case.”

She was right, but I didn’t plan to lose anything. I was feeling cocky and walked out the door toward the dueling pitch. Hop and Leon looked surprised to see me coming out from behind them but I had my face set with determination. “Alright Hop, lets do this. I hope you’re ready to be stripped!” I said with as much swagger as I could.

“You’re on Kassi! There’s no way I’m gonna lose and then you’re gonna have to do whatever I say!” He said the last bit with a flush of his cheeks but I could see the determination in his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll be the ref on this one. 3 Pokémon each, if one gets knocked out you need to strip before you send out your next Pokémon. Duel until a Pokémon is knocked out or surrenders. The winner gets to choose one sexual act to be performed by or on the loser.” Leon said this with practiced ease.

I knew that Hop was going to hold back Prime and I didn’t know what other Pokémon he had caught. He also didn’t know about Tsunami or Bolt. I was also going to use Tsunami as a last resort since we had not had a chance to train yet. So, I went with my safest option. “Let’s do this Taiko!” I yelled and then gave the monkey a passionate kiss, letting all the love I felt for him after everything that had happened today flow into him, before tossing him into the ring. Hop followed suit and tossed out his ball that held his Wooloo, Sargent Floof.

The two Pokémon stared daggers at each other while they waited for the battle to begin. Taiko knew what to do, I had already told him how to start of the match when we were training earlier.

“Begin!” Bellowed Leon beside the pitch and our Pokémon each leaped into action. Sargent Floof balled itself up and immediately went for a tackle. Taiko was expecting this though and rolled to the side to avoid the charging ball of fluff. Once cleared from the danger it swung its stick as hard as it could through the air. The stick sprouted dozens of razor-sharp leaves and they zipped in the direction of Sargent Floof. The Pokémon had just stopped spinning and didn’t have time to dodge the incoming projectiles and they slammed into the Wooloo full force, causing a critical hit. Sargent Floof’s wool was slashed in several places and the usually white wool was already starting to redden with the trickle of blood from several places. It took a shaky step forward then collapsed onto its knees, too weak to continue. (Might have over leveled prior to this fight) I thought to myself as Hop called the sheep back to its ball.

Hop then started to take his shirt off and I could see the budding muscles under his mocha skin as he did so. I whistled at the sight and Hop immediately turned a deep shade of red. “That was just a lucky shot Kassi! You won’t get to see any more of me after this!” He said and with the final word tossed out another Pokéball. Out popped a Rookidee that immediately took to the sky to get out of reach of Taiko’s stick. Before I could give an order to Taiko to return Hop shouted, “Peck Gwen!” and the bird dove out of the sky to try and peck Taiko. I managed to get my ball out just in time to get Taiko away from the super effective move before it landed. I then gripped Bolt’s ball in my hand, kissed it quickly, and released the Puppy Pokémon onto the field.

“Let’s make this fast Bolt! Discharge!” As if he had been reading my mind the electric dog unleashed the shockwave of electricity at the tiny bird before I had even given my full command. Gwen didn’t stand a chance and chirped painfully as the electricity slammed into it. To the little creature’s credit, it managed to stay conscious and flap slowly to the ground, it had been paralyzed to a degree and was now a lot slower than Bolt. “Bolt T!” I said giving the order for a Tackle. Hop smirked and called out to Gwen in that minute, “Hit it back with a peck.” It was too late for Bolt to changed direction and he slammed into the sharpened beak of Gwen at full speed. I heard a yelp come from Bolt and saw Gwen faint after the hit, but Bolt was now hobbling and had a spot of blood trickling down from his front shoulder where he had made contact with the Rookidee.

I could heal him up but I felt that was in poor sportsmanship for this fun exhibition match. “Great job Bolt I’ll get you healed up soon. Get some rest buddy, the other two will handle the rest of this.” I said as I called the Yamper back to his ball. “That was slick Hop, using my own attack against me. I’ll give you a tie on this round, but I didn’t wear anything under this dress so…” I said as I reached down and hiked my dress over my head and tossed it into the grass behind me, “this next round is winner take all.” Then smiled at the bewildered look of Hop, Leon, and Professor Magnolia as I stood there in my birthday suit. Hop slowly came back to his senses and started to remove his pants and when we stood up, I noticed that he was stiff as a board and much better endowed than I had expected.

I also spared a glance towards Leon while reaching for my next ball, his eyes were clearly locked on my chest and there was a large bulge in the front of his pants, even bigger than Hop’s by my guess. This brought a smirk to my face and gave me the confidence I needed to do this next thing. The only Pokémon Hop had left was his Scorbunny, Prime. While I was confident that Taiko was stronger, I didn’t want him to get hurt. That left only Tsunami as an option to finish this fight, I steeled my nerves and gripped his ball tighter. I was the trainer and he was my Pokémon, I couldn’t be afraid of my own Pokémon.

Hop got his Pokémon out to the field first. Giving Prime a peck on the cheek before sending her into the arena. I could see even from a distance that the rabbit was stronger already and it made this decision even easier. “Go! Tsunami!” I brought his ball to my lips and kissed it before summoning the large blue dragon. Tsunami appeared with a roar, floating on an invisible cushion of air just a few inches above the ground. Fear was sudden and immediate on the faces of both Hop and Prime.

“Bloody hell Kassi, how do you already have a Gyarados!” Hop yelled at me across the pitch.

“Long story Hop but focus on the fight for now buddy!” I said in response trying to get the attention of Tsunami. I wasn’t sure what moves the dragon would know but I’m sure something water related should be in there. “Alright Tsunami! Let’s get that little rabbit wet!” I yelled and to my surprise he listened. Tsunami reared his head back and let out a geyser of water in the direction of Prime. The small white rabbit jumped up and over the water, spinning in mid-air and kicking out with a small fireball of ember, but it was no good. I watched it hit Tsunami on the snout and the dragon just huffed and looked annoyed. Once back on the ground Prime’s feet were soaked and I knew this was it for the battle. “Tsunami, bind” I ordered thinking back with mild terror at the feeling of being caught in the whiskers of Tsunami only a few hours ago. Prime tried to leap away but was quickly wrapped up in the whiskers of Tsunami and he began to squeeze. I heard a yelp come from Prime and then I yelled out, “Don’t hurt it big guy, just keep it from moving around.” He seemed to listen to a degree but I could still see a look of anguish on the face of Prime even after my order. “Hop it’s over, call it off now and Prime won’t get hurt.”

I saw a look of hurt on his face as he shook his head at first in defiance and finally defeat. He knew he was beaten and recalled Prime to its Pokéball right out of the whiskers of Tsunami. The large blue dragon bellowed its victory and then turned around to face me. I watched its eyes spark with desire when it saw my naked body and my stomach lurched when I watched two familiar white spears starting to appear from their sheath on its lower body. “Bring me your head dummy.” I said to Tsunami and motioned for it to lower his head. In a whisper I spoke to the Pokémon so only he could hear, “we have a lot of shit to talk about later, but I’m proud of you for owning that fight and not hurting Prime. Get some rest and we’ll have time just the two of us later.” I looked into the large red, intelligent eyes of my Gyarados and then kissed him on his huge snout right above his lips. With that I heard a satisfied grumble and his big tongue darted out faster than I could get away and picked me up with the force of the full body lick it gave me. As fast as I could after that I put Tsunami back in his ball and shuddered and the memory of the tongue that had almost stripped my pussy lips off. It was rough in texture, like a cats, and even after that one lick I felt like I had been rubbed with sand paper.

I then turned my attention to Hop who was now standing naked in the center of the ring, his cheeks blazing red with shame. Now was the chance to both claim my prize and show some mercy. Making sure to swing my hips in a catwalk I strode over to Hop. I didn’t recognize my friend like this. We had grown up almost like siblings, and while for the last few years I had wished he’d look at me like a woman he had never really seemed to take notice. Now he was standing there in the body of a boy on the verge of his prime man-hood. While still lanky he was starting to gain definition to his muscles. His abs especially stood out in almost comical definition to the rest of his body. Most impressive though was what I was not expecting. Hop was very well endowed. Almost 10 inches in length (25cm) and with a hefty girth that wasn’t too big, maybe half the girth of my wrist. It was a truly impressive package and I reached a tentative hand out to wrap around his manhood.

“What do you want me to do for winning Kassi?” He said without making eye contact and looking sideways towards the ground. I felt him almost wince when my fingers wrapped gently around his erection then he relaxed a little when I gave him a friendly tug. I wanted his attention. I wanted him to look at me and see me for the woman I was. I wanted my childhood friend to become more than that. But I knew that if I pushed too hard now that he might run in fear. We also had a mountain to climb in front of us that would lead us to challenge each other like this again. So, I couldn’t push hard, for now, but I could make him at least take notice of me as a woman.

“You and your team fought well Hop and I don’t want to embarrass you. You’re still my friend after all. I want something simple; I want you to look into my eyes and then I want you to kiss me until I say I’m satisfied. Nothing more than that…” I paused for dramatic effect, “this time.” I had a smile on my face as I said that last part. This was it. My first kiss and it was going to be with Hop. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest as I locked my sky-blue eyes onto his hazel ones. I could feel his heartbeat racing as well through the erect member I still held in my hand. Waiting there for several seconds I was hoping that Hop would make the first move but he seemed to be frozen in place. That’s when my patience ran out and I slid in closer to him.

His large cock passed between the gap in my thighs and slid along my wet lips to poke out behind me, head pressed in between my ass cheeks. That’s when he finally took some action and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned down and pulled me into his lips. They were full and warm and he was very clumsy with his mouth and tongue at first, but as the seconds ticked by and our kissing became more impassioned his technique seemed to improve. I could feel myself losing more of my self-control and it took all my force of will to not wiggle my hips and grind against the massive cock pressed against my sex. When I felt Hop growing bolder and his hands were starting to slide down my back toward my ass, I decided that was enough to keep him coming back. I broke the kiss and the hold and told him, “Ok. I’m satisfied. Thank you for the match Hop. Can’t wait to do it again.”

Pulling away from him was so hard but I knew that I needed to do this. Something in the back of my mind told me that playing the long game and the hard-to-get route would take me further with Hop then just giving it up right away. Leon cleared his throat beside the two of us and started out with, “That was amazing you two. A real show! I’m in not just talking about the Pokémon battle.” He laughed to himself. “Get dressed and meet me back at the train station. We’re gonna send you two off in style!” With that he flipped his cape and took off at a dead sprint back down Route 2 towards Wedgehurst.

Hop, for his part. Had the look of a lost puppy. His eyes were confused and his mouth hung agape. Although one part of him didn’t look confused, his member was still standing straight up and giving a salute in my direction. I had to force myself to walk over to my dress that I had discarded on the ground and slip it back over my head. Just as I was fixing the position of the hem of my dress I heard a hiss and then a boom. From my right a gust of air and cloud of dust was thrown at me. “What in the bloody…” I started then watched Professor Magnolia hobble over to the crater.

“Ah, you two are in luck I was fresh out of Wishing Stones and you’ll be needing them on your Journey.” She said, bending over to pick up two small red gems from the small craters that had formed in the earth between the lake and the dueling pitch. “Yes, these will do quite nicely” She said again to herself.

“What the heck was that professor?” Yelled Hop trying to investigate enthusiastically whatever was in the old woman’s hands. He had only managed to get his boxers back on and the old woman pushed him away with her cane.

“Hold your horses and get dressed young Hop. I’m too old to have you go and rile this old lady up with that trouser cannon you’re packing.” She started to walk towards the house. “One minute and I’ll be right back.”

She made her way toward the home and Hop scrambled to get dressed. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?” He asked me.

“No clue.” I responded and then let Taiko back out of his ball. The chimp chittered excitedly and jumped into my arms. Inserting his face into the Pikachu shaped keyhole on the front of my dress and wiggling his face back and forth between my breasts. “Hey, stop it you cheeky monkey.” I said with a giggle as I pulled Taiko out of my cleavage and placed him onto my shoulder. He stared at Hop and I got the feeling that some jealousy was brewing there. I could use that to my advantage for now so I would leave it be. Taiko having his own rival wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, after all.

By the time Hop had his shoes back on and was picking back up his pack Professor Magnolia was slowly hobbling her way back towards us. The front pockets of her lab coat bulging. Hop and I jogged up to meet her halfway. She pulled two thick, digital watch looking bracelets out of her pockets. “Here you are you two, a couple of Dynamax bracelets. These will let you Dynamax your Pokémon in certain areas and take on the wild Max Raids in the Wild Area. Just be careful when a Pokémon is finished Dynamaxing it has a chance to greatly increase their libido for the next hour or so.” She made a point of looking at me when she said that last line. I had heard storied about the female challengers getting nearly fucked to death by Pokémon that lost themselves to the MaxLust as it was sometimes called.

“That’s why this Challenge is about using bonded Pokémon Professor, not just the strongest you can find but the one’s that love you enough they would never hurt you.” I said in reply, and meant it. I didn’t want to constantly change out my team. I wasn’t doing this to “Catch ‘Em All”. I wanted a team of 6-8 Pokémon that were as close to myself as I could make them. Love and familiarity would be the keys to my victory, not just raw power. That’s part of why I was so nervous about Tsunami, we had started from such a rough place I wasn’t completely confident that we could grow to that level. I had to try, though, and owed it to myself and my goal to overcome that hurdle.

The old woman nodded her head up and down humming to herself several times. “You’re right Kassi and that’s why this Challenge is different from the one the kids take at the end of summer. Your bond and personal strength of will is more important than the type or raw power of the Pokémon you catch. Good luck you two and I wish you both the best of luck on your journey. I’ll be watching!” She then pulled myself and Hop into a matronly hug. I felt the warmth and love of this tender woman flow into me and I returned the hug in kind. Hop then took a step back and cleared his throat.

“Alright Kassi, we’ve got a send off and our Journey awaits. Let’s do this!” He practically shouted as he spun on his heel and dashed off toward Wedgehurst. I waved to Professor Magnolia and then set off at my own leisurely pace down the trail, Taiko held on tight to my hair as we ran and chittered excitedly about something I couldn’t quite understand, but I got the impression that he was excited.

We made it back to town without much incident other than having to run from an overly zealous Chewtle that wanted nothing more than to bite me for some reason. Once there I dashed into the Pokémon Center and healed up the party and topped off the potions I had already used. I also picked up a few of specific types of medicines like paralyze heals and antidotes. That chore done I made my way back out of the Center and dashed over to the clothing store. I had already picked this store over several times to get this exact outfit but I just needed to pick up a new pair of panties and get them on before heading out. While they might get in the way of some of my fun, it brought some peace to my mind to think it might have gone different with Tsunami if I had at least covered myself a bit. I bought a cotton G-string that was black and barely covered the essentials but was comfortable enough to not be annoying. After paying for them and changing in the changing room, I was ready to go.

The train station had a small crowd gathered around it as I approached it from the north. I pressed my way through the bodies to make it toward the front of the group. There was Hop, standing next to Leon and his prized Charizard, Ace. Leon motioned me over and I stood next to him facing halfway between him and the crowd. “Oi! Listen up you rowdy lot!” he yelled to be heard over the crowd and bring some order to the noise. “These two are set to leave for the Poképhile Championship Challenge today. I just watched them give one bloody good battle that has me excited to see what these two can do. That’s why I’m gonna do something I’ve never done before for the 5 years I have been Champion. I’m gonna sponsor these two meself and endorse them in my name for the Challenge.” With that he handed each of us a rolled-up piece of paper sealed with wax and his seal, a silhouette of him in his signature Charizard Pose.

The crowd cheered loudly and Hop and I both looked surprised. Being sponsored was a big deal, it meant that your matches took priority over other challengers that weren’t and you were almost certain to be televised for every match. Being the only ones ever sponsored by none other than the Unbeatable Champion himself would mean that all eyes would be on Hop and I. “Wow, thanks bro!” Hop said excitedly and he bounced in place pumping his fist holding the letter in the air. “Yes, thank you so much Leon.” I said as I held the paper roll tight against my chest and felt like the smile on my face was threatening to break it in half.

Leon had turned to face us and was smiling wide. In a tone just soft enough for just us to hear he said, “You two deserve it and don’t let me down. I can’t wait to take you both on in the arena. Hop, train hard and don’t forget that the useless stuff like how you throw your Pokéball doesn’t matter as much as your bond with your Pokémon. Kassi, you’ve got a tough road ahead being a girl that wants to take on this Challenge, but you’re tough as nails and if anyone can meet me toe to toe in the arena, I know it’ll be you. Good luck to both of you.” With that he clapped us each on the shoulder spin around and struck his Charizard Pose to get another roar from the crowd. After the claps had died down people started to disperse some of them wishing us good luck as they went. Once the crowd was gone, we were left with only Leon and our mothers standing there.

Mum had clearly come from the field as she was wearing her coveralls, boots, and a hat. But she looked pleased. Hop’s mom was wearing a yellow button up and tight leggings. The full-figured woman looked as sweet as ever as she hugged Hop good bye then me after Mum had let me go. “You two will do amazing and I can’t wait to see your matches.” She said to each of us.

“Yes, put on a show, but train hard so you don’t become the show.” Mum added. I wiped a tear away from the corner of my eye. This was the first time I would be leaving the immediate area and it was a little bitter sweet to be leaving home for the first time. I hugged Mum one more time and gave her a kiss, she returned it with a bit more passion and I watched Hop do the same to his mom. Interesting, I thought to myself. I hadn’t ever seen Hop do something like that with his mom before, but then again I had only ever done this with Mum since yesterday. Once the embraces were broken Hop and I each stepped onto the train platform and then onto the waiting train. This was it! We were finally heading off to start our journey!

Hop and I took our seats across from each other. We each let our starter Pokémon out of their balls to sit next to us and play together and we chatted excitedly about what each of us were going to do first once we got to the Wild Area. The scenery passed by quickly outside the train and after an hour we slowed to a stop. We were not a Motostoke, like our tickets had said though, we were still south of it. A voice came over the loud speaker, “Attention all passengers. We apologize for the delay. There is a flock of Wooloo blocking the tracks up ahead. We appreciate your patience as we make our way into Motostoke after they have been cleared. If anyone wishes to depart the train and walk through the Wild Area to Motostoke you can do so at this time.”

Hop and I didn’t need any more encouragement than that, we grabbed our bags and stepped off the train and on to our new adventures.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we finally made it to the Wild Area! Sorry for lack of sexy time in this chapter. Promise it will be made up for in the next one. - DMDrewDragon


	5. Chapter 5 - A Wild Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally to the Wild Area! A new friend and getting closer to an old one.

Chapter 5 – A Wild Time

The station that Hop and I got off at was small and smelled like too many unwashed masses had passed through it. I crinkled my nose as I stepped through the door to the platform and quickly made for the door on the other side. Hop beat me to the door and held it open for me. “Oh my, what a gentleman.” I said with mirth as I stepped through the offered door. The station’s door opened up into a small crevice in the rocks, surrounded on three sides by rising cliffs. Turning my head to the side and walking forward I was soon brought to a stand still by the sight that stretched out before me.

Ahead of the station and beyond a simple wooden fence was the Willd Area. An expanse of grass fields, groves of trees, lakes, and crumbling structures as far as my eyes could see. Off in the far distance I could make out the outline of Motostoke, its huge walls jutting out of the ground in defiance of the nature that surrounded it. Atop the man-made structure sat the clock tower that topped off the Motostoke Gym, home to Kabu the Fire Wizard himself. Across the expanse I could see wild Pokémon flitting about freely. Birds were chirping in the trees, I watched as a Growlithe chased after a Minccino from one patch of grass to another. From several spots in the visible distance I could also make out a red beam of light coming from stone circles.

“Wow…” said Hop staring around at the sight of the Wild Area. This was a first for me, I had never seen Hop stay quiet for quite this long at any given time. That thought alone must have broken the spell because he immediately hopped up and down and charged forward toward the nearest patch of grass to see what Pokémon he could find.

“Well he surely hasn’t changed huh?” I heard the familiar voice of Sonia come from behind me and she was giggling at the antics of our friend as she walked up. “Hey girlie, I heard what happened. You ok? You need anything before you set off?” As she said this, she wrapped her arms around me from behind and felt her warm body press against mine. The strawberry scent of her hair made me relax and press my ass into the mound of her crotch without thinking about it.

“Mmm…” I hummed as I enjoyed the sweet-scented embrace then came to my senses. “No, I’m ok. Your Gran saw to that. I just need to get out there and see what fun I can find. I know a new partner is waiting for me here in the Wild Area. I just need to find them.” I paused and took a deep breath to calm myself. “As for Tsunami, I’ll be able to handle him, it’ll just take time and working on our bond and trust. Plus, I might need to train my holes a little more before I try to let him do anything to me again.” With that I felt Sonia grab me and spin me around to face her. I was then staring into her bright emerald eyes and could smell the tea she had drunk on the train ride over to the Wild Area.

“I’m glad you’re ok and take care of yourself. Be on the lookout for those wild raid beacons, they have Dynamaxed Pokémon in them and you know what dangers MaxLust carries with it. I’ll see you tonight, I booked you a room in the Budew Drop Inn in Motostoke. They start the entrance ceremony for the Poképhile Championship Challenge tomorrow.” That’s when Sonia surprised me as she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. I practically melted into her as her tongue swirled around mine. Then I felt her hands slide down my back and grab two handfuls of my ass. I tried to slide my hands up to slide under her skirt but she batted me away. “Nope, not here, not now. You’ve got work to do and so do I. I’ll help you stretch your holes later, okay?” She said into my lips. I could still taste her bitter tea in my mouth and the sweet contrast of the lip gloss she wore on my own lips. Sonia then pulled away from me, but not before smacking my ass playfully. “Go get ‘em tiger.” She said then started to walk off towards Motostoke on the path with the least amount of grass around it.

I watched for a minute as her hips swayed to and frow and Sonia’s tight ass bounced seductively with each step she took. Then Taiko bonked me on the head with his stick to get my attention. “Ouch!” I exclaimed, “What was that for?”

Taiko looked from me to Sonia’s retreating form then back to me, then he huffed loudly. “Oh! Are you jealous of Sonia little guy? Think she’s going to take me from you or something?” I teased the chimp sitting on my shoulder. He huffed at me again and puffed out his chest to look stronger. I giggled at his antics and then continued to walk into the Wild area and decided to go the opposite direction that Hop did. I wanted to see if I could get a fire type here, that would give me coverage of all the basic elements and help with the first gym challenge against Milo, the Grass Gym Leader.

I walked around the Rolling Fields for several minutes looking for a fire type Pokémon. I came across what felt like and endless stream of Tyrogue and Metapods. I gave both Taiko and Bolt a chance to gain some experience grinding against these particular Pokémon. Tsunami, by my guess, was already over-leveled compared to the rest of my party and I would have a tough time controlling him here and now. It was getting to be later in the afternoon and I knew I only had a couple more hours of daylight left. I stopped in a clearing next to a tree and patch of grass and pulled out some snacks for me and the two boys that had been fighting to get their health and stamina back up. They happily munched on the blended berry bars that Mum had made and after a couple of minutes sat back with full, happy bellies. I put them both back in their balls and leaned against the tree at the edge of the grass. I kept one hand on Taiko’s ball in case something came for me, but nothing did.

After a couple of minutes, I smelled a sweetness wafting toward me across the breeze. It smelled like cinnamon and spice and made me feel flush almost instantly. I looked around to try and get the direction of the wind and find the source of the smell. Looking upwind I saw a bit of brownish red fur sticking up from the grass nearby. I sat quietly and watched as the Pokémon moved slowly just behind the cover of the grass towards the pile of snacks still sitting out of my bag. After a minute I watched as a Vulpix stuck its head out of the grass. It was small for a Vulpix, barely reaching my knee at the top of its head. It had a fluffy tuft of fur on its head and six exquisitely groomed tails behind it. But I could see why the poor thing was being so skittish, across one of its eyes were three parallel scars. An obvious scratch from some creature. The eye underneath the scar was a bright crystal blue. I waited to see if it was blinded in that eye or if it tracked properly and scooted a berry bar toward it gently with my foot.

The Vulpix seemed skittish at my movement but seemed to take note that I was offering it food. It very, very slowly approached the bar I had offered and sniffed at it. In the softest, sweetest voice I could manage I spoke to the Vulpix, almost in a whisper. “Hey there little one. Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you, I just wanna make sure you’re ok.” The small vulpine looked up at me with crumbs on its muzzle at my words. From what I could see the eye was working properly. I wondered if it was genetic and maybe that’s why this Vulpix got injured. Maybe, it was rejected for being a runt and flawed by its mother. That brought a pang of affection to this tiny Pokémon. It deserved to be loved and shown that it’s special.

The smell of cinnamon grew stronger as the Vulpix finished the first berry bar and padded closer to me for a second one. “Ok little one. Would you like another? Would you mind if I touched you?” I slowly reached out a hand with a sweet berry bar in it. I let the Vulpix ease in close to me and take all the time it needed to smell me before it started to eat the bar. As it started to eat the bar I very carefully reached up and tried to pet it on its fluffy head. The Vulpix flinched away at first, but I held perfectly still and let it come back to me before continuing. This time it let me pet it while it ate munched happily on the berry bar. Once that one was gone, I offered another, a spicy one this time. The Vulpix seemed extremely pleased at the hot treat and I heard it moan in pleasure when it took the first bite. By this time, I had moved on to petting it smoothly from head to the base of its tails.

The little fox soon finished that berry bar but stayed curled up next to me, enjoying the attention I was giving it with my hand. Soon after eating the spicy bar I noticed that the smell of the Vulpix increased. The scent of cinnamon was now mixed with a slightly spicy aroma that was intoxicating. For some reason the smell was starting to make my mind fog up with lust and a burning sensation in my panties was begging me to rub at it. I noticed that with each pass of my hand toward the tail of the Vulpix it would raise its ass into the air as my hand got lower. Eventually the little Pokémon was in the classic downward dog position, its head down and ass raised high into the air.

I glanced down and saw that this was indeed a female Vulpix and more than that, I watched as the slick entrance to Vulpix’s pussy was actually dripping onto the grass below. With care to be smooth and patient I let my hand be drawn backwards towards the slick lips of the small fox. Once my fingers rubbed gently across her pubic mound, I heard a pleased moan-like growl come from her. “You must be in heat really hard then huh?” I asked sweetly as I continued to gently rub at the sex of the Vulpix. “Would you like me to make you feel better?” I accented this point by ever so gently brushing past her clitoris causing her to yelp in shock at the attention.

She turned her head and looked into my blue eyes with her own miss-matched pair. The deep brown of the eye on the left and the crystalline blue of the right. Despite whatever had attacked her the eye had not been damaged and it clearly looked in my eyes with a mixture of panic, trust, and lust. I bent down and let me face get closer to hers she sniffed at me then gave me a lick on my cheek. “Ok, but I’m not a PokéSlut, if you want to do this, you’ll have to join my team. That ok?” Another pause as the Vulpix considered my statement and what I was offering. I was never sure how Pokémon understood us so well when we could not comprehend their language but then again it was pretty clear by my mood that I wanted the little Vulpix. Another few seconds passed and I started to lift my hand away from the backside of Vulpix. That’s the moment I saw a decision come to the small Pokémon. It pushed its hips back against my hands and snaked out its tongue to lick at my lips.

I met the licks with some kisses of my own. The Vulpix’s saliva still tasted like the spicy berry bar and the scent of cinnamon and spice was all I could smell now. With care to ease into it I started to swirl the tip of a finger inside the entrance to her pussy and my thumb brushed across her clit. My other hand snaked into my panties and I began to play with myself, matching what I was doing to Vulpix. The slick entrance of Vulpix was so warm against my finger it felt like when I used to dip my fingers in the hot candle wax at home. Hot, but not painful and oddly satisfying. After working both of our pussys to dripping messes I wanted to do more with her. I pulled my face away from her kissing muzzle and eased it down onto the warm sex of Vulpix.

Immediately I was met with the overwhelming scent of her sex. It smelled just like cinnamon and Cheri Berrys and it flooded my nose, burning any inhibitions away in an instant. I removed my fingertip, which so far, I hadn’t even inserted to the first knuckle, and replaced it with my tongue. The first pass I made sure to lick her from bottom to top passing over her clit, through the folds of her moist vagina and even up to her anus. A shuddering growl came from the vixen, as she clearly appreciated the attention I was giving her. She tasted sweet and spicy like a coconut curry dish and I couldn’t help myself. I dove in at that moment, but not being a master of cunnilingus, I felt like I was clumsy and awkward but she didn’t seem to care. The Vulpix pushed back at my face trying to bury my tongue or my nose into her fiery channel. Soon after starting I knew I had her on the edge of climax, so I decided to go one step further. “This will hurt a bit but I promise to be gentle I said as I started to ease my index finger into the fox’s slick love channel.

Halfway in I felt some resistance and knew I must be up against her maidenhead. I started to wiggle my finger back and forth without pushing further and focused sucking on her clit. This got her so lost in the pleasure of the moment I almost thought for a second she wouldn’t notice me pop her cherry. I knew it was a silly thought as I thought back to when Taiko had taken mine but I did my best to have her forget the hurt in pleasure. She yelped and almost bolted but my tongue and swirling finger kept her locked in place. That’s when I felt it happen her love channel started to spasm and a series of yelps and whines started to come from the Vulpix. I slowed my pace to try and extend her first orgasm as long as I possibly could. I was not expecting her to literally start cumming on my face, however. A splash of the warm pussy juice on my face shocked me and sent me over my own edge as I fingered myself to orgasm as the Vulpix squirted into my mouth, the hot fluid flowing down my throat and splashing onto my face.

Once we both came down from our pleasure, I pulled my finger out of her slick entrance and gave it some tender kisses to try and ease the pain. I also licked my finger clean to make sure I didn’t waste any of her precious love juice. The Vulpix collapsed onto stomach and was panting heavily while looking at me with a look of satisfaction and happiness. I rolled over onto my back and pulled the little fox towards me, burying her face in the open cutout of my dress. We laid there for several heartbeats as we both calmed down and I came to the realization that we may need to move on. Her scent was so powerful I’m sure other Pokémon were just itching for a chance to fuck her, mine probably was too. “Hey little one, that was amazing, but I think we need to get moving. Your beautiful scent might attract more attention than we want right now. You ok with going in a ball?” I asked reaching into my pack and pulling out an empty Pokéball. The Vulpix looked curiously at the ball and then nodded. I pressed the button gently against her side and she was enveloped in a bright red light. I got up and gathered my things even as the ball shook and the light on the front went out.

I set out toward Motostoke as the shadows started to lengthen and stretch in the fading light. I had a new partner! She was beautiful, unique, and I couldn’t wait to get to know her even more. Names started to run through my mind as I looked at the ball that held her. Vixen was too on the nose and I wanted something more subtle. Blue was a close second, thinking about her icy eye but it didn’t seem right for such a beautiful creature. Even the Unvan word for beauty, Bella, came to my mind but I brushed that off too. It was way too common of a name, especially among the Contest crowd. Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning. She had been so scared and helpless when she’d come up to me. She was small but had so much potential to be brilliant. I stared at the ball in my hand and pressed the button to release the tiny vixen. “I think we’ve gotten far enough away you can come with me the rest of the way. What do you think Hope?”

The small red fox turned her head one way then the other and looked at me with her mixed stare then smiled and yipped. “I take it that you approve of Hope for your name then?” The fox bounded with joy and started to leap towards me, that’s when I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and saw a large Growlithe jump out of the grass and leap towards Hope tackling her and sending her sprawling. I tried to get in between them but the dog spat a tongue of fire and I was forced to leap backwards. It started to pad toward Hope and I could see an erection starting to poke from its sheath. “Damn,” I said realizing it must have followed us because of our scents.

“Oh no you don’t you little wanker!” I said reaching for my balls. There was no way in hell I was going to let this little bastard anywhere near my newest partner. Without even thinking about it I found the ball for Tsunami and tossed it behind me. I heard a crash and roar and saw the lengthy shadow pass over my body. “Tsunami, you’ve got a new sister and that Growlithe there wants to rape her, what do you have to say about that?” I shouted at the big dragon.

I heard another roar and felt the spray of water as my Gyarados let a torrent of water gush out of mouth. The Growlithe didn’t stand a chance and it was blown away by the force of the water before it even knew what was coming. It rolled several feet away and was clearly stunned. I stepped over to Hope and scooped her up in my arms. She was shaking and afraid and I did my best to shush and comfort her. Once I had the Vulpix calmed down I walked back over to Tsunami. “Come here and meet Hope big guy. You two are part of my team now, and that means you are family.”

Tsunami dipped his head and took in the small fox. She looked absolutely terrified to be face to face with the Gyarados, but to her credit she held still in my arms as they sniffed each other. I saw the familiar look of lust come across Tsunami, but that was directed at me. I must have still smelled like sex. “No, you horny lizard. I’m still recovering from last time and we still haven’t talked it out. Be patient and you’ll get more.” I said pushing his nose away. He looked chastised but not hurt. Maybe there was even more intelligence there than I had originally thought. Did he understand that he hurt me? Did he see what I went through after he was caught in his ball? Questions for later, time to get to town before everything shut down.

“Can you give us a ride to town buddy? If you do I promise to have that talk with you tomorrow and see if we can’t take your edge off if I can?” Tsunami trumpeted and lowered himself on his air cushion as low as he could. I put Hope onto his back and climbed up myself right behind one of the white spikes that ran along his back. He then took off like a dart, flowing inches above the ground on a cushion of air. In only a couple of minutes we had reached the steps leading into Motostoke. They were even more massive than I had originally thought!

I slid off Tsunami’s back and caught Hope as she jumped into my arms. “That’s Tsunami, I promise to have that talk first thing tomorrow. Get some rest.” I saw a smile on the Pokémon’s face as he was pulled back into his ball. Hope followed me closely as I made my way up the stairs and into Motostoke. Once we entered the town I was blown away by the vision in front of me. An entire city built of red brick and clockwork spread out behind the walls of Motostoke. Steam pipes and machinery jutted out from various walls, giving the entire town a steampunk vibe. Above all of it though, visible from almost everywhere in town, was the clock tower atop Kabu’s Gym. Banners for the Championship were hung everywhere and Kabu’s fire banners where the most prevalent.

I dashed over to the nearby Pokémon Center and healed up the team really quickly before heading deeper into town. I made note of the shops and restaurants located along the main boulevard, especially the clothing and style shop. Then I was standing in front of a large wheel shaped elevator. I stepped onto the platform and then heard steps beside me. I looked over and to my surprise, there was Leon! “Hey there Kassi! How was your first in the Wild Area? Pretty intense huh?” He asked as we waited for the elevator to go up to the next level of Motostoke. Then he looked down at Hope and his eyes widened. “Well I see you’ve got a new member but is she ok?” He asked with surprise as he bent down to inspect the Vulpix that was now trying to hide behind my legs.

“Hope, it’s ok. Leon is the Champion and knows a lot about Pokémon, plus he’s like my older brother. You can trust him.” I said sweetly to my Pokémon. She seemed to relax at my words and came out to sniff at Leon’s hand.

“Amazing her eye wasn’t damaged from that scratch. But the blue reminds me of an Alolan Vulpix. I wonder if maybe she was mixed in some way.” He said to me after inspecting her gently. That’s when I heard a loud clank as gates locked into place and the elevator swung us upwards with the hiss of steam and rattle of gears. Hope seemed scared again at the sudden motion and had wedged her head between my calves like a makeshift burrow. The elevator settled back into place and Leon and I stepped off. I had picked up Hope and was carrying her in my arms. Leon took one more look at her and then reached into his pack. “Here Kassi, I got this for you when I was thinking about your starter, might help you get stronger.” He said and then handed me a small green seed that glowed from within with a faint green pulse. It was a miracle seed and I knew that it was a hard to find item that boosted grass moves to hit a lot harder.

“Thank you, Leon! This is amazing, I don’t know how I can repay you.” I said staring at the gift.

“Thank me by getting strong and giving me a good match Kassi. Now go check in at the gym for tomorrow’s ceremony and get some rest. The Challenge starts proper tomorrow.” He replied and then walked away in the direction of a hotel next to the stadium.

I put the seed away in my bag and set Hope back down onto the ground. “Is what he said true? Do you have any Alolan Vulpix in there?” I said looking at her. She just cocked her head to the side, confused at my words. It was so cute I squealed as a reaction and scooped the tiny fox into a hug. With her still pressed into my chest I took off running towards the entrance to the massive Gym.

The glass doors slid open and I was standing in a wide-open entrance. Adorned with brick, glass, and banners it looked like a mismatch of old and new world that somehow clashed and still worked to bring a welcoming esthetic. I walked up to the receptionist counter and was greeted by a man asking if I would like to register for the Championship. There was a lot of form and waiver signing and bureaucratic hogwash to jump through and then I got to the section about sponsorship. I turned over my letter from Leon to the man and he looked shocked. “Another one!” He exclaimed in surprise. “Leon has never endorsed anyone and all of a sudden he’s sponsored two contenders? You two must have really impressed him somehow.” He trailed off on that last bit while making no effort to not stare directly at my cleavage. In response I just rolled my eyes and asked him to hurry up. I would prove jackasses like him wrong in the ring. 

I finished up my paperwork and set my number as 000 to be one higher than even Leon. And gathered up my special uniform for the challenge. The uniforms for challengers were set to fade with each Pokémon you lost during your battle with the gym leader. They were also designed so that with each garment lost would increase your libido, making it harder for you to focus and easier to accept your punishment if you did lose. Every uniform was a mixture of whites, greys, and black. The female uniform included a bra and panty set that were the last bits to be lost. The entire outfit was form fitting and revealed some skin. I took the time to try mine on before I left and found that it fit perfectly.

My perky D breasts were lifted by the bra and the panties barely covered anything. The jersey was long sleeved, but had cut outs to show off some cleavage, my stomach, and a good portion of my back. The pants included leggings but they were designed to be the first thing lost. Leaving you standing here in a pair of shorts that had a good half of my round ass-cheeks hanging out. In short, it was sexy, but modest and I felt powerful.

I changed back into my regular clothes and went back out into the city. The sun had already set by this point and the city was aglow with warm lights. Hope was hopping happily beside me and kept making pleased yips at new discoveries she was finding. As long as she was close to me the curious little fox seemed to really come out of her shell. We made our way together over to the Budew Drop Inn that was next to the stadium. The warm green glow of the sign bathed the square in front of it. The hotel was several stories tall and looked inviting. I stepped through the glass entrance and into a well-appointed lobby. Two marble staircases led up to the reception area and elevators. In between the stairs sat a bronzed statue of a warrior, with a sword raised to the sky and a shield on his other arm. yelling a triumph to the heavens.

A group of men and women in hot pink and black uniforms were making a fuss over someone on one side of the lobby. They were loud but seemed to be having a good time. I walked up to the receptionist counter and gave my name. The kind woman behind the desk got me checked in and told me that the other half of my party was already checked in. I smiled to myself and walked excitedly over to the elevators. Hope and I rode up to the fifth floor and stepped out into a well decorated hallway. Complete with a green runner that had Budew stitched into it at regular intervals. I found my door and wondered if I should knock or just barge in.

As I was standing there making my choice the door flew open and I was dragged inside by Sonia. Hope barely made it into the door before Sonia shut it behind her. Sonia was wearing the white fluffy hotel robe and had her bright red hair down. It looked like she had just stepped out of the shower. “Took you long enough slut. I thought I’d have to go to bed on my own at this rate.” She said teasingly then caught sight of Hope. She immediately bent down toward the tiny fox. “Oh my gosh! She’s so cute! And look at that eye! It’s such a pretty blue and the scar makes her looked even more distinguished. I’m so jealous Kassi.” She said as she inspected my tiny Pokémon. I let her continue to gush over Hope while I made my way into the room and set my bag down.

The room was a single king suite. The linens were a crisp white and there was a comfortable chair in the corner. Next to the window sat a medium sized pet bed for Pokémon to rest in and on the wall hung a truly massive television. Sonia had turned on some nature documentary with the soothing voice of Professor Oak talking over it in the background. Yip, Sonia’s Yamper, sat curled into a Yamper loaf on the middle of the king-sized bed in the center of the room. I felt Sonia slide up behind me, then she made a show of sniffing dramatically. “You stink skank, go shower.” She said teasingly and waved her had in front of her nose.

“Bitch, what if I wanted to smell like sweat and sex? You stop to think that I liked it?” I shot back but I had already started to strip and head for the bathroom. I let my clothes fall in a path leading to the room. I stopped and looked at Hope who seemed confused about being left out by herself. I knew she couldn’t really shower with me, being a fire type, so I offered to let her rest in her ball while I cleaned up. She yipped happily and I returned her to her ball.

The bathroom was already warm and steamy from Sonia and I stripped off my panties after turning on the water. Stepping into the warm water felt heavenly and I felt much better as the salt and dirt from my day in the Wild Area. I used some of the free shampoo to scrub out my hair and rinse it clean. Then lathered up the conditioner and repeated the process, letting it set. I started to sing in my best shower voice some popular songs I had memorized. As I was standing in the warm stream of water and bent over to grab the soap, I heard the door being quietly opened and closed. I pretended to be oblivious to the sound and raised my ass just a little bit higher as I bent down. That’s when I felt a hand reach out and rub at the lips of my pussy. I jumped as a reaction involuntarily but leaned back into the attention the hand was paying to my clit.

“Quit teasing and get your sexy ass in here.” I said to Sonia and wiggled my ass invitingly at her. I heard her robe hit the ground and watched her as she stepped in. She was tall and athletic in build. Standing a full head taller than me my vision was filled with her small, perky breasts. The small pink nipples stood up hard and were outlined by her small areolas. My eyes made the elevator trip up and down her body. Sonia was toned and her abs were defined, especially with the shine the water was adding to her. Her long legs drew your eyes up to her tight pink lips. On that she had a small landing strip of the same bright red as her head. But Sonia’s best feature, I knew, was behind her. Her tight, toned ass was practically to die for and I pulled her into me and wrapped my hands around her and grabbed a handful of the luscious orbs.

Sonia snaked her tongue into my mouth and I could taste some alcohol on her breath. That explained it. While Sonia and I had fooled around a few times it had always been after she had some liquid courage. I don’t know if it was just because she was worried about the stigma or that’s just what it took to bring her out of her shell. I didn’t really care; she was passionately attacking my mouth with her own and I moaned as we met each other in our warm embrace. I felt her own hands grab my ass and her fingers dung into the soft flesh. Her well-manicured nails dug into my flesh and the sting was electric. A gasp escaped my lips as we continued to make out.

The water splashed over us and Sonia brought a hand up and started to caress my breast. She lifted my heavy tit and squeezed it roughly. I moaned at the attention and Sonia chuckled breathily during our kiss. She dipped her head down and took my nipple into her mouth. It was warm and pleasant and my nerves lit up as she gently bit down and swirled her tongue around my tender nipple. I sucked in a sharp breath and squeezed her ass even harder. This made Sonia double her efforts and I felt a hand sneak around from my ass to my pussy and start massaging my clit. I had to fight back so I moved one of my hands from her perfectly toned ass and reached underneath to massage her pussy from the back. She moaned with my tit still in her mouth and the vibration made me grow even more excited.

I flushed as I felt Sonia remove her mouth from my breast and bite onto my neck, sucking hard and trying to leave a mark. At the same time, she slipped a finger inside my slick pussy and started to wiggle it back and forth. Her nails scratched lightly at the interior of my love channel and I moaned from the feeling. I tried to plunge my own fingers deeper but I had a bad angle and could barely get inside of her, so I slipped my own hand down her front quickly and buried my middle two fingers into her soaking wet pussy. She moaned and started to grind her pussy against my palm, trying her hardest to get herself off. The heat of the water and our bodies was growing intense and I was started to get light headed.

I pushed Sonia back from me and got onto my knees in front of the beautiful red head. The air was cooler down this low and I purred as Sonia turned around and bent over. Sonia’s perfect ass and slick pussy were right in my face and I dove right in. My tongue traveled from her clit, past her pussy, and up to her tight asshole. I swirled my tongue teasingly around her pucker to get it nice and slick. Then, as I moved my mouth back down to eat her pussy, I pressed a finger that had been slickened by her own love juices against her asshole. It resisted the intrusion for a brief second but I felt even hot as I watched it slowly open up and accept my finger inch by inch. Sonia let out a deep moan as my finger settled into her ass and I started to move it in time with my tongue. My other hand came up and I rubbed her clit with that thumb as I ate out the beautiful red head.

I continued for a while like this licking and fucking my girlfriend’s perfect holes. Without much warning Sonia suddenly grabbed the back of my head and pushed it deeper into her pussy and I felt it spasm wildly with an orgasm. Her ass also clamped down onto my finger as she rode out her passion. Sonia’s legs started to shake and I pulled my finger out and helped stabilize her. I licked my lips to keep the salty-sweet taste of her pussy on my lips then I moved back to kiss her deeply on her mouth. While our tongues battled it out, I stealthily washed my hands so we could continue our fun into the night without any worries. She slid slowly into the bottom of the tub after breaking our kiss still riding her ecstasy.

I stood up and finished rinsing the remaining soap off my body. Then Sonia pulled me closer to her and jammed her mouth against my pussy. I hummed as I felt her tongue snake out to lick me and I couldn’t help but grab a handful of her beautiful red hair. Looking down through the gap between my tits I locked my eyes with Sonia’s beautiful green ones, she looked so sexy with her green eyes looking up from between my thighs. I felt Sonia start to ease her fingers into me until she had all four of her main fingers fucking roughly at my hole while she licked my clit feverishly. My own legs started to shake and I let out a scream as she fucked me roughly to orgasm. My hands shot up and twisted at my rock-hard nipples as I came all over Sonia’s face. After a full minute of mind-blowing orgasm Sonia finally released me and I slumped down on top of her in the bottom of the shower. The warm water flowed over us as we continued to kiss and fondle lovingly at each other.

A few minutes later we were both super-heated and horny to get fucked some more. Plus, we had both started to prune up at this point. I turned off the water and quickly dried myself off next to my friend. We kept stealing glances and little touches and pinches at the other as we dried off. I had an idea then, because I was aching to feel a cock inside of me after Sonia had tried her best to fuck her fist into me. “Sonia, I have a Yamper now. I wanna get stretched by his knot so bad right now. How about we have a Yamper fuck off?” I asked with a twinkle in my eye.

The smile that came to her face made it look like it would split in half. “You’re on girly, first Yamper to cum loses and that trainer buys breakfast.” She said to me and made her way out into the bedroom. I went over to my bag and grabbed all four of my Pokéballs. I set them on the nightstand facing us so the Pokémon inside could see, and I could reach them if I wanted to later. I then said the phrase to activate them so they would let the Pokémon inside be seeing in real time “Let’s battle”. Then, I took Bolt’s ball and released him onto the bed. He spun in a circle happily and yipped at me. Then he looked over and saw Sonia and Yip. She had already laid on her back on the bed and Yip was licking furiously at her pussy.

“Challenge time buddy, I want you to fuck my brains out but you can’t cum until after Yip there, ok? You do this and I’ll get you a special treat.” I said to my Pokémon. I almost laughed at the determination Bolt had on his face at that moment. Before I could lose my composure, or the growing moisture between my legs, I laid down next to Sonia and spread my legs. Our knees crossed over each other and before I had even settled my head onto the pillow Bolt was there between my leg. A massive static shock leaped out and got my clit as he nuzzled into my pussy. I jumped slightly from the surprise shock and Sonia laughed at me.

“Happens every time, you get used to it. I even look forward to the little shocks that Yip does.” She said then moaned loudly at the dog’s attention. Bolt was getting me even more turned on by the second as I was getting impatient, I wanted to get fucked. My left hand shot out and grabbed one of Sonia’s breasts and gave it a squeeze. She purred with the attention and did the same to me. I couldn’t take it anymore, the ache between my legs was too great.

“Alright boys, it’s time. First one to cum loses but you have to try and fuck our brains out. Ok?” I said as I patted my lower stomach to invite Bolt to fuck me. Sonia did the same and as if in sync the two Yamper each mounted their trainer and with a single shove started to fuck us. Sonia and I moaned together and were each teasing each other’s breasts and nipples to add to the stimulation. Bolt’s cock shocked me on its way in and his knot was already threatening to bury itself inside me after the stretching Sonia had given me just a few minutes before. I looked over at Yip and I could see that his dick was almost the exact same size as Bolt’s, but his knot wasn’t fully swollen and kept popping in and out of Sonia’s sopping wet pussy. The sounds of flesh slapping and our moans filled the room. And Sonia and I started to shock each other with touch. I was the first one to orgasm my back arched and my pussy slammed down on Bolt’s cock to the point he was pushed almost completely out of me. This frustrated the dog and he redoubled his effort to get his knot buried inside of me.

Sonia was not far behind, screaming loudly as she came and I watched as Yip’s knot vanished inside her but didn’t come back out. “Oh shit, not yet Yip, keep going. Fuck me with that knot baby.” She said as she started to rock her hips to get the knot to bury itself even deeper inside. That’s about the time I felt my lips give up their resistance and Bolt’s full cock buried itself inside my vagina. The Pokéball sized knot stretched me wonderfully and I felt his tip pressing against the entrance to my womb.

“FUCK!” Sonia yelled in another orgasmic spasm and I watched her twitch as she was filled with electrified cum. We had won, but I had no time to revel in my victory as Bolt just a few seconds later started to pump me full of his own shocking seed. It was like a low powered Taser was being applied to my cervix and pussy walls and I felt my spasming channel milking all it could from Bolt’s dick. Yip started to howl and Bolt joined in and soon all four of us were making noise as the orgasms rolled through us. There was a loud banging on the wall next door and Sonia and I started to giggle uncontrollably. During our giggle fit we continued to quiver with each new pulse of static jizz inside of us. Yip and Bolt each turned around so we were staring at the heart shaped fur on their back sides, knots still locked deep inside us. I slid my upper half over and kissed Sonia and then told her I had another surprise if she was up for it.

“I’ll do anything if it keeps making me feel this good babe.” She said. I reached over to the bed stand and called out Taiko and Hope. Immediately I could smell the scents of both Pokémon in heat. Taiko with his warm grassy musk and Hope’s cinnamon love juice. They must have been so pent up just watching in their balls like that. “See if you can get Yip under you without hurting him.” I said to my friend. Realization dawned in her eyes and she moved slowly with her Pokémon to get him under her without taking him out. While she was doing that, I had taken Taiko into my mouth to get him fully hard and started fingering Hope to get some of her natural lubricant on my fingers.

Sonia was grinding on top of Yip’s dick when I turned back to her and started to lube up her ass. She was already so close to cumming and I couldn’t wait to see more. Once I thought she was ready and so was Taiko I move him up behind her and watched as Taiko made no hesitation to try and bury his bumpy cock inside of Sonia’s tight, perfect ass. At the same time, I pushed Hope in front of Sonia and she raised her ass to the trainer. Without thinking Sonia had smashed her face into the cinnamon pussy of the fox and then screamed into it as the two boys filled her up. I felt bolt’s cock getting hard again at the sight and fresh waves of cum sprayed inside me, sending me into another fit of orgasms.

Sonia rode Yip like a prize-winning Toro rider and made Taiko’s cock swirl around as he fucked her ass hard. I watched as she came over and over again on the two cocks and the sweet Vixen in front of her. It all ended in a couple of minutes as first Hope came and sprayed her spicy sweet juice all over Sonia’s face. Then Taiko gave a series of mighty thrusts and began to moan as he filled my friend’s ass. Last Yip must have given Sonia more as I watched her stomach start to inflate slightly from a fresh round of electric jizz flooded her. Her muscles locked and I watched as both cocks where pushed forcefully out of Sonia and she collapsed to the side of Yip and Hope. She was still conscious, somehow, and breathing heavily. I tried not to hurt Bolt as I twisted over and started to suck both of the boys clean. I watched with curious eyes as jizz started to run out of Sonia in great amounts until her stomach returned to its natural size. The bed was soaked and my cum-slut brain begged me to lap up as much as I could, so I did. Everyone collapsed on the to bed and ten minutes later Bolt also popped free from me. I cleaned him up and then pulled Sonia closer to me. She was passed out cold and so were the other Pokémon. I looked over to the last ball on the night stand and saw the light was still on.

“Tsunami, I can’t let you out in this tiny room. We’ll talk tomorrow after the ceremony, just the two of us. Get some sleep.” With that I laid a peaceful hand onto his ball and fell asleep with my gorgeous naked friend in my arms and all my satisfied Pokémon around me.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all loved the girl and girl action in this chapter. Hope was something that came from the top of my head and instantly I fell in love with the idea of her. I can't wait to continue the story in the next chapter. See you SOON - DMDrewDragon


	6. Chapter 6 - Making Up is Hard to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Poképhile Championship Challenge officially begins and Kassi does her best to make up with her Gyarados that raped her.

Chapter 6 – Making Up is Hard to Do

A strong knock on our door jolted me from my sleep. I removed myself from the naked Sonia tangled around me and tossed a blanket over her. Then I slipped on a hotel robe and made my way sleepily over to the door. I noted the slick trail of warm cum that started to run down my leg as I stood in front of the peephole in the door. I saw the hazel eye of Hop starting back at me. A sly thought crossed my mind and I untied the front of my robe so it hung open. “Kassi! Hurry up! We need to get to the stadium for the ceremony soon!” Yelled Hop through the door.

I opened the door and stood in the entrance to block his line of sight to the room itself. Like expected the front of my robe slipped and I felt the cool breeze of the hallway air rush past my leaking pussy and one of my nipples. To Hop’s credit he was looking at my face for a few seconds before he noticed my wardrobe malfunction. “I know Hop, I was just about to hop in the shower and get ready.” His face turned a bright scarlet and he started to stutter. I decided to push it a little further, “I mean, did you want to join me? You’re welcome to, you know?” and with that I let my robe fall a little and my other breast popped free. To my delight Hop’s pants immediately grew tight in the front. He turned his head away from me and tried to clear his throat really hard.

“Uh, that’s ok Kassi I know you and Sonia bunked up last night and I wouldn’t want to make her uncomfortable or anything.” He managed to get out. I was debating on how hard to push him and decided that blue-balling him might be a fun start to my day, so I reached out and grabbed the front of his gym uniform and pulled his face towards mine. Our lips met and I could hear the surprised note in his voice as I slid my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like fresh toothpaste and smelled like his usual body spray. I reached my hand down and grabbed the front of his pants and felt the hard pipe it held. His whole body tensed with my touch and then I pushed him back and looked into his eyes.

“Last chance for a while Hop, do you want to come in and fuck me in the shower? Or do you want to wait for me in the lobby and get me breakfast? I’m fine with either, but I think we both want number one, don’t we?” I then started to count down from 5 in my head. I wanted Hop to be the aggressor for once. I had told him what I wanted and I needed him to just man up a little and take it. I made it to two before he surprised me by pushing his tongue back into my mouth. We made out there in the doorway for a few seconds and I dragged him into the darkened room by his rock-hard member.

We got into the bathroom and I fumbled at his clothes while I felt him awkwardly playing with my pussy. It was clear he hadn’t had much experience and it was extremely cute. “Hop have you fucked a human girl yet?” I asked rubbing his massive erection through his underwear as I planted kiss after kiss on his neck and now-bare chest.

“No, Kassi I haven’t, but I’m glad it’s you.” He said and then planted his lips on mine. I pushed away and walked over to the shower and started it. The noise would help and hopefully Sonia would have woken up enough to read the situation by the time we were done. I didn’t really care if Hop knew about her and I, but I had a reason to think she would care if he did. While I started the water, Hop stripped to nothing but his underwear. I could make out the outline of his big dick and it made my pussy flood with excitement. I got down on my knees in front of him and then slowly pulled his boxers down. The 10-inch monster sprang free and smacked into my cheek with a meaty thump. God, it was bigger than I remembered from yesterday. It was half as thick as my wrist and he was rock-solid.

“Seems like you’re happy to see me, I’m flattered.” I said as I wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. I licked the tip and slide along the sides a few times to help lube it up for my throat and give him a bit of a show. His large mushroom head was already dripping pre-cum and I squeezed his balls. They were a good size and I couldn’t wait to feel them slapping against me. I then placed the tip into against my lips and locked eyes with Hop. I kept eye contact with him while I inhaled inch after inch of his massive phallus into my throat, only stopping once his stomach was pressed up against my nose. Then I stuck my tongue out and swirled it around the base of his cock and balls. He shuddered and moaned at the pleasure. I was really glad I had trained away my gag reflexes on Mum’s Chonk and Sparky because his dick started to twitch in my throat.

My eyes were watering as I slowly eased him back out and took a deep breath through my nose, then I started to bob back and forth, going from his head to his base while still keeping eye contact. My hand on his balls started to massage and knead them, and I even pressed a finger on his taint to maximize his pleasure from this blowjob. Hop’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and I heard a low deep groan come from his stomach as I tried my best to suck his soul out through his cock.

“Holy fuck Kassi, calm down, or I won’t last long enough to have sex.” He said through a haze of pleasure. As tempting as it was to finish him now, I wanted this pipe in my pussy. I pulled back and let his dick fall out of my mouth with a loud pop. Hop pulled me to my feet then picked me up in his arms. I felt a tingle of delight as he pushed me up against the cold tile wall of the bathroom. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his throbbing dick pressing at my lips. Looking into Hop’s eyes I wiggled my hips a little to get the head of his penis wedged firmly into my entrance. Hop kissed me again and then pushed his dick forward.

It was like I was being filled with a warm pipe and a gasp escaped my lips as I felt inch after inch pass by my opening and bury itself in my guts. Once he was fully sheathed inside of me, I moaned and just enjoyed the feeling of being so full. Tsunami had been too big and painful, but Hop fit like a glove and I was in heaven. “Hop, fuck me please.” I said in the sexiest whisper I could into his ear and he bit onto my neck to leave a hickey exactly opposite on my neck as the one Sonia had left. Hop pulled back and started to ram his cock in and out of me. It was so big and hard and his heavy balls were slapping hard against my asshole. I immediately got close to climax. Hop then sent me over the edge the first time by taking one of my large breasts into his mouth. Biting onto my finger to not scream too loudly I rode him to my first orgasm of the day. It lasted for at least a minute while Hop tried to turn my stomach inside out.

I felt him starting to grow bigger and twitch from time to time, it wasn’t time to be done yet so I had him put me down and I stepped into the warm water of the shower. Hop got in behind me and pulled me up in front of himself. He grabbed the top of my upper arms and pushed me forward slightly so my ass was sticking out. Then he rammed his massive cock balls deep into me from behind. When I went forward with the force of his thrusts, he then used my arms to pull me back even harder into his lap. The water slid between us and made the wet slapping of my ass on his lap even louder. Having nothing to keep myself quiet I started to scream in pleasure as Hop fucked me roughly. I came hard as he fucked me like that and he kept going until my legs were threatening to give out from under me. I knew he had to be close, so I looked over my shoulder and begged, “Please, cum for me Hop. Anywhere but my pussy. I can’t afford to get pregnant yet.”

That was all the encouragement Hop needed apparently because I he pulled me off his dick and spun me around. I got down on my knees and he shoved the tip of his thick member back into my mouth. With one hand I grabbed the base of his shaft and the other I started to massage his balls. His moan was deep and masculine as I felt the first throb. Before the first string of cum shot into my mouth I again buried him deep in my throat and hummed happily as I felt him throb several times down my throat. After the first few pumps, I pulled back and allowed some of his jizz to splash onto my tongue. I knew men got off on making us show them their cum and savor it before swallowing, so I would give him a show. His cum tasted almost exactly like Chonk’s. Thick and salty with just a little bit of sweetness, the scent was much more powerful however. It set my nerves on fire as the smell of his cum drifted up into my nostrils. Something about this smell made my womanhood ache.

Once it was clear he was done I pulled his dick free and showed him the prize on my tongue. I swirled it around a couple of times before over-dramatically swallowing it. My stomach was full of cum and happy as I stood up. He smiled sheepishly and helped me to my feet. Hop and I then continued to fondle and kiss each other as we washed up. Neither of us said anything, choosing instead by some unspoken rule to enjoy the moment and each other’s company. Since his uniform was in the bathroom he was dressed quickly and I wrapped myself back in the robe and we braced ourselves to step back into the room.

When we opened the door though a pile of bodies tumbled in at us. Sonia and all of my Pokémon had been pressed up against the door, spying. Hop and I started to laugh hysterically at the cartoonish scene in front of us. Sonia was actually the one who had turned red and Taiko tried to climb up my robe and put himself between me and Hop. I shifted the ape to my other side and stepped over the pile of bodies. Then made my way over to my bag to put on my uniform. I wasn’t modest about dressing quickly, everyone here had seen it before anyway, and was quickly dressed.

I heard Hop and Sonia whispering to each other in the bathroom excitedly and my Pokémon had returned to milling about the small room. Having each of them return to their balls and placing the four balls on my belt I made my way back over to my friends. “What are you two whispering about?” I asked as I stepped past them to get my hair and makeup in line before we left.

“You.” They said in perfect unison.

“Me?” I said confused and looked at my two best friends…lovers?

“We see your two hickeys Kassi. What are your plans now? You just gonna string us both along?” Hop asked with false hurt in his voice.

“Yeah just two members of the Kassi Harem?” Sonia continued with the same falsely accusatory tone.

I laughed and looked at them both. “I mean I’m going to be Champion right? Why not have a harem of adoring fans. You two look good enough, I guess I could let you join.” I winked at them with this last line. A pregnant silence hung in the air before we all burst out laughing.

“You have to beat me first Girlie.” Hop said, placing his hands on his hips in a superhero pose.

“Well that should be fun. But,” I paused for effect, “if you two want a serious answer. I don’t really know?” I said with an upward inflection. “You two have been my closest friends for years. I wouldn’t mind giving more a try if you two are open to the idea, but that discussion needs to wait until the Championship is over. Hop, we need to focus on the bonds with our Pokémon right now.” I got more serious as I went along.

They both seemed to accept what I was saying, but I could tell this would come up again. So, I decided to make light of the situation, “Plus how much cheaper would it be if we split the rooms three ways…” My mind trailed off at the thought of a three-way with these two. They both laughed and Sonia smacked my ass, causing my eyeliner pencil to veer off in an awkward direction.

“Stop thinking about threesomes and get around. I’ll order food since I lost our bet.” She went off to order something and I fixed my mistake. A few minutes later, as I was putting the finishing touches on my prep work there was a knock at the door. A man rolled in a cart of food and we dug happily into the bacon and eggs as soon as he was gone. Once the food was gone Hop and I gathered our packs and made our way to the lobby. Sonia said she’d catch up later.

Once we were in the lobby, I saw the same group of black and pink clad adults making a fuss around a girl in a challenger’s uniform. She was about my same height, athletic build, with dark black hair styled in a punk-rock style with pigtails. Her blue eyes locked with mine and she seemed to measure me up in that moment. This girl would be interesting, I could already tell. Hop and I made the short trip to the stadium and checked in for the ceremony.

Half an hour passed as more and more challengers filtered into the locker room/waiting area. We were given instructions on what to do by a producer and told that after the ceremony we were free to leave and start our journey. We would have one month to complete gathering all 8 of the badges and in exactly one months’ time the Semi-Final tournament would be held to see who would take on the Championship Tournament as a new contender.

All in all, there were 30 people taking on the Poképhile Championship Challenge. Of the 30 only 10 of us were female. It was this way every year with a disproportionate number of women to men, but that might change if I became Champion. We were shuffled into the waiting hall and the lights of the stadium were bright ahead of us. Music blared to life with trumpets and fanfare. A familiar voice boomed over the speakers; it was Chairman Rose. The man who sponsored the Championship and owned almost all of Galar. Rose Industries was at the head of almost every major business in Galar and Chairman Rose oversaw it all. He also acted as the celebrity face for the opening ceremony and final Tournament.

“Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to this year’s Poképhile Championship Challenge!” The crowd erupted in applause and a roar that rattled my bones. “We have a special year lined up for you this time folks. 30 men and women who will attempt to show us what the bonds of Pokémon and humans can really be like. Of course, they are in for a tough road ahead as they face our 8 Gym leaders.” He paused for more cheers as the 8 Gym Leaders walked onto the field opposite us alongside a stadium rock number. “But, if they can collect all 8 badges, one of them will have the chance to face off against the unbeatable Leon to become our new Champion!” A new song started up and the crowd lost its mind. As Leon took to the field alongside his prized Charizard, Ace.

“Now, let’s meet our challengers.” The main theme of the tournament struck up and we all shuffled forward as instructed earlier. “Over the next 60 days you will get a chance to watch these brave young men and women struggle, fight, and fuck their way to the top in order to try to become the next Galar Champion!” We all lined up in a semi-circle on the middle of the pitch. The area was bright and the crowd around us was awash with cheers and heckles. I heard cheers of encouragement and heckles being directed towards myself and the other challengers. This didn’t matter. This was all part of the show, the dueling pitch is where things mattered more.

Rose continued, “Many of these trainers have been sponsored and should be ones to look for as truly exceptional. Some are sponsored by the Pokémon Breeders Guild; two boys stepped forward. A couple by the Professional Pokémon Trainer’s Association; A girl and a boy each stepped forward. One from PokeHealth Industries, a honey blonde girl stepped forward; One from PokeTech Industries, a curvy redhead with highlights also stepped up. Even more are sponsored by our amazing Gym Leaders themselves; six boys and two of the girls stepped forward on this one, I noted the dark-haired girl from the hotel was one of them. For the first time since becoming Champion, Leon has sponsored two contestants; Hop and I stepped forward to thunderous applause and murmurs. Even I have sponsored a contestant myself this year; a young man with curly blonde hair stepped forward.

Rose turned away from the crowd and faced us. Rose was a handsome man in his fifties. Well styled hair and an overly styled beard gave him an instantly recognizable look. He wore a custom-tailored grey three-piece suit and he smiled at all of us. “To you challengers I say good luck. Be safe as you journey through the wilds. And last, but certainly not least, show us why the Poképhile Championship Challenge produces the best Champions in the world!” The stadium erupted in screams and cheers and all of us on the pitch shuffled off.

Chairman Rose continued to talk and it sounded like he was introducing an exhibition match. Most likely, this would be to introduce anyone who hadn’t seen this challenge to its unique set of rules. Galar was not like some of the other regions in the world. While Poképhilia was found all over the world some places were very quiet about it. A few regions had even made the open expression of it illegal. Galar celebrated the love of Pokémon and their human counter parts. The bonds between us is what gave us some of the strongest teams in the world and our Champion, Leon, was a shining testament to this. Leon had swept the last 5 years of World Championship Cups, where Champions from every region competed to see who was the very best.

Once back to the locker room Hop and I watched over each other as we got changed back into our civilian clothes. Hop went first and while he was changing the girl with the dark hair came up to me. “Good to see another powerful girl in this contest. I never suspected that Leon would endorse one either.” She smiled and held out a hand. There was a lot to unpack in that statement, but I chose to ignore it. I took her hand in mine and shook it firmly.

“Look forward to competing against you. I’m Kassi from Postwick, this is Hop,” I motioned to the half-naked man behind me, “same story.” I watched as the girl looked at Hop and she bit her lower lip. Then locked her eyes back on mine.

“I’m Marnie, pleasure to meet you and hopefully we’ll get to know each other better as this month goes along. Good luck you two, don’t be strangers if we meet in the wilds.” With that she turned around and walked off.

“That was strange.” Said Hop, pulling his bomber-style jacket back on.

“Yeah, can’t tell if she was being friendly or just sizing up the competition. Oh well, better things to do anyway.” I said as I stepped behind Hop and stripped out of my uniform. A few minutes later we were both back in our regular clothes and walking out of the stadium to a few excited crowd goers that were standing around the front of the stadium. Hop was heading straight on to Turffield this morning. I needed to take a detour for some shopping and to have my talk with Tsunami. Once we were free from the press of people we hugged and wished each other safe travels, then went our separate ways.

I went to the main strip of Motostoke and went into the small boutique. Unfortunately, they didn’t seem to have anything cuter than my current outfit, but I picked up a change of clothes, just in case. A simple t-shirt with an Eevee on it and some faded and torn jeans. They were a bargain and I called the trip a success. I went next door to get my styling done. I had long platinum blonde hair that I styled in a romantic tuck style. I didn’t want to do anything about that, but I did want to get some fancy contacts. I found a pair that made my eyes look like they were full of stars. The effect on my ice blue eyes was subtle but amazing.

That bit of tedium done I went back out the front of the town into the Wild Area. I wanted to find a quiet place near the water to have my talk with Tsunami. I made my way to the East and found a tree beside the northern part of Lake Miloch. I pulled out the ball that held Tsunami and released him into the water. There was a massive splash as the huge blue dragon settled into the water.

He roared happily and settled into the depths so that just his head was sticking out of the water. He had also managed to splash me in the process. I wasn’t soaked but I was glad it was nice and sunny in this part of the Wild Area right now. Tsunami looked at me quizzically and swung his head over in my direction. The sight of the dragon in the water had made my heart start to beat faster and I had to master myself before I could let that fear go any further. Tsunami was my Pokémon now, and he had fought for me twice already. I owed him the chance to become a partner, even if he had raped me when we’d first met.

I took a deep breath and tried to slow my heart rate before I spoke. “Tsunami, it’s time to have that talk buddy.” I said to the Gyarados sitting in the water. He nodded in understanding and pushed the upper half of himself out of the water, placing his head next to me with his eyes looking into mine. It was an almost comical site as his head was almost as big as I was tall. I took out some treats for predator Pokémon from my bag and offered one to Tsunami. He happily snapped up the food and seemed to hum as he swallowed the delicious treat. I reached out and patted him on the nose. This time, my hand didn’t shake and I managed to look at him without my heart trying to leap from my chest.

“Tsunami, we got off to the worst start possible. You may not realize it, but I was devastated after what you did to me. You forced me to have sex with you when I didn’t want to. I even ended up pushing myself too hard and damaging myself in the process of trying to get to safety faster. I was worried that if I didn’t get you off fast enough or well enough you would kill me.” By the last sentence I was shaking again and the sting of tears were in my eyes. That’s when I felt a whisker, about as thick as my arm but soft to the touch, touch my face and wipe away a tear. The whisker remained on my cheek and I reached my own hand up and nuzzled into it. The contact was welcome and he was doing his best to be sweet.

I gathered my strength to ask the next questions. “I have two questions to ask and if I’m satisfied then I know we can move forward and become just as close as I am with the other three.” I looked into his large red eyes and saw the intelligence and understanding at my words there. With an exhale I started, “Would you have killed me that day if I had tried to run or fight back? That’s my first question.” I looked at the big dragon and could see the thoughts spinning into an action to convey them to me. I wished for nothing more than to be able to read his mind in that moment.

Tsunami then lifted his big head up and slowly nodded, but then his whisker came up and touched the top of his head, he then pointed to his face and let out a roar. Next, he brought his lower half out of the water and used a whisker to point at the place I knew sheathed his massive spear-like hemi-penises. After that, he pointed at me, then himself and rolled his eyes several times and laid his head back next to me on the shore. Finally, he let out a whimper that sounded strange coming from such a massive and usually aggressive species, but it reminded me of the whimper Sparky would make when he had done something bad and was trying to convey his shame.

I tried to piece together the game of charades we were playing. “Let me try to put it into my words. You were mad and confused when you first evolved, but you thought I was sexy so you had me service you. But you feel bad about it now?” The dragon immediately nodded vigorously, spraying me with dirt and grass as his big jaw slammed into the ground with the force of his agreement. Ok, that showed me that he was more than just a beast.

“Last question, can I trust you to never do that again? You very easily could have killed me or made it so I was no longer able to have sex, or walk, or even have children. If you’re my partner you’ll need to show control and restraint. Can I trust you Tsunami?” I said to the big dragon. His eyes were locked onto mine, the deep scarlet orbs boring into my own crystal blue ones. He nodded and hummed in agreement. “Good,” I said then stood up, “then I need to show you that you can trust me to take care of you and your needs. You’re my partner now and I want us to be as close as we can.” With that I pulled off my dress and stood there in my birthday suit and shoes. “No licking me though, your tongue is too rough, just let me take the lead.”

I reached down and kissed him on his nose and grabbed one of his whiskers and brought it up to my chest. Tsunami was cool to the touch and he smelled like salt and moss. It was a damp, but not unpleasant aroma. I placed the cool appendage between my large breasts and guided it to wrap around them in a figure-8 bind. I felt Tsunami squeeze gently and the pressure on my breasts felt amazing. My nipples immediately became erect and I could feel myself growing wet. I held out my other hand and Tsunami brought his other whisker over and placed it there. I pushed this one slowly along the length of my torso, ending with grinding the cool tentacle against my sex. I could feel the strength in the appendage and it got me excited to think about the next part. Once I had slicked up the whisker enough and figured my arousal was at its peak, I guided it into my warm love tunnel.

The cool, slick powerful appendage immediately filled me up just like Hop had this morning. But there was so much more to take if I wanted it. I bottomed out my pussy and stopped, then pulled it back and pushed it back in. The tip of a Gyarados’s whiskers were tapered and I could feel the narrow end curl on itself inside of me to make a thick knot to push against my cervix. “Oh! That felt interesting.” I said with a brief moan of delight. It felt like a reverse of Bolt’s knot and I was actually enjoying the feeling. I gave another few pushes and pull directions I then looked at Tsunami. “Time to test your control, think you can keep doing that and not hurt me? You make me cum like this and then I promise to get you off too.” He huffed confidently and then started to go to work.

I was immediately blown away by the sensations he gave me. Tsunami not only started to fuck the whisker-tentacle perfectly deep every time but he started to swirl the very tip of it inside of me to circle around my cervix. At the same time his other whisker was kneading and applying constant pressure to my breast. The pointy tip of the whisker even wrapped around one of my nipples and tugged at it gently. I got lost in a sea of pleasure at that point to the ravaging tentacles. The only thing I did was start to rub my own clit and before a minute was up, I was having one of the best orgasms of my life. My pussy was stretched but not aching and all the sensations Tsunami was giving me caused me to almost black out with the force of my pleasure. My orgasm lasted for minutes as he kept his pace steady and relentless. It was gentle but strong and fuck it was so good. Once I felt my vision fading, I held up a hand in surrender and felt the whiskers retreat immediately.

I laid there panting for several seconds as I tried to catch my breath and let my vision fill back in. I heard Tsunami humming happily to himself beside me. As I came back to my senses I sat up and took stock of my Pokémon. He was waiting patiently for me to make the next move, red eyes watching me intently. “Fuck that was amazing! Ok, big guy, flip over and help me out.” I said as I removed my shoes so I was completely naked. Tsunami surprised me though, he pulled himself out of the water and floated on his air cushion beside the tree. He brought his lower half closer to me and I saw the familiar white spears sticking out of his sheath.

Panic filled me with the memory of those protrusions and I had to shove the feelings deep into myself. Now was not the time to chicken out. Tsunami rolled over and then settled himself down onto the grass, no longer floating on his air cushion. His tail made a ramp up to his body and I climbed gently onto his stomach. Now that I had time to appreciate them, I could feel that his stomach scales were a lot softer than those on his back. The tan plates moved and squished under me as I crawled along his long snake-like body.

He must have dug one of his back spikes into the ground as I moved because the part of his body that held sheath was also opposite a large back spike. It was, however, flat with the soft ground that surrounded the lake. The familiar hemi-penis was standing up in the sun. The two thick, spear like protrusions meeting in a thick base just above the entrance to his sheath. The smell of Tsunami was powerful as I approached his two massive rods and they were already dripping their thin, salt water pre-cum onto his belly in streams. I reached out and with shaky fingers ran my hand from the base to the tip of the nearest appendage.

Tsunami groaned in anticipation as my hand made contact with his cool cock. It was chill to the touch and pre-cum gave the same waterproofing effect to my hand. I knew I couldn’t take both dicks again yet, so I had to find another way to get him off. My pussy was still tingling from the attention he had paid me and Tsunami deserved something for saving Hope yesterday. I slid myself around to the front of the dicks, which curved slightly towards his head and brought the lower appendage down towards me. It was time to get over my fear and make my bond official with this Pokémon partner.

I took a deep breath and slowly pushed my hips forward onto Tsunami’s massive erection. I made it as far as I could go and could feel that he was deeper this time than he had been last time. It didn’t surprise me though, as I had more experience and was way more turned on this time. My face flushed as I laid back and enjoyed the stretch that his ever-widening cock was giving me. The thick tip of his cock was wedged firmly against my cervix and I think I was taking about 10 inches of his two-foot-long dick inside me. The lips of my vagina were stretched to the size of my fist and I felt the dull ache of the flesh adjusting to the stretch they were receiving. I had been careful to not hurt myself and was going to take my time. Underneath me Tsunami hummed in delight and the vibration through his dick was intense. I matched his moan with one of my own at the sensation.

Once I had him settled inside of me, I grabbed the other phallus that was just above me at this point and pulled it closer to me. It came up to touch the bulge in my lower stomach where its brother was buried inside of me. I started to swirl my hands around the large cock as I rotated my hips in a circle to please the one inside of me. The feeling was intense but I was still taking my time to get adjusted, I couldn’t afford to hurt myself now that the Challenge had officially begun.

After a couple minutes of me caressing Tsunami’s cock and swirling the other inside my pussy I had a massive puddle of water-proof precum on my stomach. The thin liquid had run up between my tits and all across my ass and pussy. I was starting to get used to the size of Tsunami and had even started to slowly bob up and down on the dick inside of me. That’s when I had an idea and I hoped he had enough movement between the appendages to make it work. I sat up slowly to get on my knees and felt the stiff, but flexible dick inside remain firmly in place. Now the pressure was pulling my pussy backwards towards my ass but that made it feel no less incredible. I gently tugged at the dick in my hands to come upwards and I curled myself to meet it. Amazingly it had a lot of free movement and I was able to get it to my mouth. I wrapped my lips around the salty cock and slid it down my throat. Again, I was stopped by the girth before the length but was able to get several inches inside my mouth before my jaw started to ache too much.

Now was the time to get Tsunami off and make him mine. I started to fuck both dicks in perfect rhythm. As I pulled the one in my pussy back, I would push my head forward and then go the opposite direction. My mind went blank when I felt Tsunami moan and the vibration thorough his cocks and I started to feel my own orgasm building. Then I reached down below me and began to knead the large bulge that acted as the junction for his two penises. He didn’t have any visible testicles I could massage so I hoped this was enough. After a minute of this attention, my pussy and mouth becoming waterproofed with his pre-cum, I was starting to approach my limit. They were so big and I was starting to approach my own orgasm from the size, pressure, and dull ache of pleasure coming from my body.

That’s when I felt it, a long low roar came from Tsunami and I felt the base of his dicks start to swell like a bellows. I quickly popped the dick in my mouth out and started to furiously jack it off as I fell back onto my back to fuck the one in my pussy at a better angle. That’s when the eruption happened. A literal fountain of watery-slimy jizz started to pour out of Tsunami. I immediately felt my pussy fill up and pulled my hips back to break the seal and let it shoot out. The cock on top of me shot the jizz with enough force to reach my face and I was immediately coated as pump after pump started to dump liters of the slick goo onto me. I could feel the pressurized cum in my pussy find its way into my womb, swirl around and anything that couldn’t get past my tight cervix was ejected out of my full vagina in a Hydro Pump pressurized cone of cum around his cock.

Tsunami spray me for several seconds and then the flow started to slow to a trickle. By the time he was done I was completely covered and my womb was slightly distended from the forced filling it had received. No wonder I had thrown up when he’d cum in my guts. There was so much jizz it was incredible he hadn’t shriveled up like a prune after he ejaculated. My entire body was coated in the stuff from my hair to my feet and I laid there in the slick puddle as his dicks slowly shrank back inside his sheath. My pussy felt so empty once his cock was gone but I felt my womanhood slowly go back to normal as it squeezed a steady stream of cum out of it. For several minutes I didn’t move, just enjoying the moment of bonding with my big brute. I could get used to this, although I would need to make sure a bath or lake was nearby each time…or get a raincoat.

Laughing at my last thought I slid off his side and made my way over to my bag to grab the soap and shampoo within. I heard Tsunami get himself up and slide into the water. I joined him soon after and started to try my best to get the Gyarados’s slick water-resistant cum out of my hair. This proved to be a tough ask and I spent over 10 minutes scrubbing at my hair with the soap before I gave up. I washed off and as I was standing in the water, I felt a smack on my ass. I looked at Tsunami and saw a joyous and mischievous look on his face. “Go away you pervert.” I said with a laugh as I splashed some water at him. To my surprise the big Pokémon made a rumbling sound that sounded almost like laughter. I walked over to my big brute and hugged his nose and kissed him.

“Thank you Tsunami and I forgive you. Welcome to the team.” I finished getting around and noted interestingly that my hair was extremely sleek and shiny now that it had dried. I wondered if the semen had something to do with it. I gathered up my bag and put Tsunami back into his ball. Then took one more glace at the slowly drying puddle of Gyarados semen on the ground where we had fucked. It had been a good day, but I knew it held more surprises once we got to Route 3 toward Turffield.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the series so far. I would love suggestions on things you would like to see in future chapters. Next up is the journey to Turffield and the first gym challenge...but route 3 and 4 are a long road and might require some camping.


	7. Chapter 7 - Campout Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road to Turffield Kassi meets some challenges, makes a new kinky friend, and has a massive curve-ball thrown her way. Will it keep her from becoming the Champion?

Chapter 7 – Campout Cuddles

After leaving the Wild Area I made my way to the northwest side of Motostoke. Once I was there, I stopped and healed up the team for good measure at the Pokécenter and topped off the rest of my healing items. I even spoke to the move reminder and helped Tsunami along with Bite. I was also surprised to learn that Hope knew an ice move, knowing Powder Snow. This was truly interesting having a fire type that could utilize ice moves. I had a feeling that would come in handy. Hope was who I picked to travel with me for the first part of this trip because she was easily the lowest level on the team. I also picked up a lunch for myself and my team.

As I was heading out of town a group of the people in pink and black outfits were making a ruckus. They kept yelling Marnie’s name over and over again, waving around banners of her, and generally making asses of themselves. “Oi,” one shouted at me as I tried to walk past. “You’s one of them brats what’s trying to go against our Marnie, right? If you can’t beat me ya got no right to face ‘er. Let’s battle.” His cockney accent was so thick it was hard to understand him, but before I could respond he had already thrown out a Zigzagoon. I figured that grinding against this guy was just as effective as against wild Pokémon so I shrugged and asked Hope to help out.

The small fox stepped out onto the field and took up her ready pose. I had been talking with her about my short-hand as we had been walking through town today and we would see how much she had retained. “Hope, S, left, Q, right, up, E.” She nodded and took off in a blur. The Zigzagoon used Quick attack but was hit by the Powdered Snow of Hope, slowing it down in the cold mixture. Then Hope rolled to the left and used her own Quick Attack into its side. The Zigzagoon tried to bite Hope and she dodged right then leaped into the air, letting out a burst of ember to scorch the fur of the Zigzagoon.

The small black and white Pokémon of my opponent passed out from the damage at that point and I cheered on my small fox. Another one of the group stepped up and in the same Cockney accent the woman yelled, “Oi, that’s not all.” And tossed out a Purrloin. The small purple cat eyed Hope warily and then lunged toward Hope, going for some fury swipes. Hope reacted on her own dodging out of the way of the claws then I gave my orders. “S, right, Q, left, up E.” She faithfully carried out the string of attacks and rolls as she dodged the sharp claws of the cat. Before long it too was knocked out and slumped over the unconscious body of the man’s Zigzagoon.

“Tough luck, and since you challenged an official Competitor to a match and lost I could have you two do something sexual.” A look of horror crossed their faces when they realized I was right. If they refused, they could also risk fines from the Pokémon League all the way to the removal of their Pokémon for failure to abide by the rules of the Competition. You could challenge an official Competitor, but you did so under the rules of the Challenge if you did. “I’m feeling kind though so I’ll just do this, give each other a deep long kiss until I’m well on my way then heal up your Pokémon and leave the other Competitors alone.”

They turned to each other and I watched as the two punk rockers started to furiously battle it out with their tongues. I stepped around them with Hope on my heels and went on to route 3. The route ahead was lined with grass and rolling hills. This created a channel that funneled people and Pokémon onto the path that wound its way through the route. I watched as Zigzagoon and Growlithe darted in and out of the grass ahead to one side, chasing after each other. Even a Covisquire sat high in a tree on the top of one hill, looking for a meal. I instructed Hope to stay close and we started to walk down the path. A few Growlithe barked at us we made our way down the path. Luckily the smell of Hope in heat wasn’t present today so I was hopeful that we wouldn’t be bothered that way.

After an hour of plodding along and Hope and I being forced to battle a Gossifleur and two Zigzagoon that wouldn’t leave us alone we came to a bend in the road. There at the bend sat a trainer rolling a Pokéball lazily in his hands. He looked like a young school boy and it was obvious he was looking for a battle. Probably trying to get lucky, even if he lost a battle against a Challenger. I sighed, I really didn’t wanna deal with the fallout of messing up a minor, but he would insist. Despite my effort to not make eye contact as we walked past, he called out and demanded a battle.

“Ok, but if I win, what do I get? You’re a little too young for the normal prizes given to a victor, aren’t you?” I asked staring quizzically at the young lad.

“You won’t win lady, but if you do, I’ll give you all my money and a revive I found. But if I win you’ve got to show me your boobies and suck on my dick.” His voice cracked in the middle of his speech and I stifled a giggle. Yeah, this kid was just trying to get lucky, this was another problem that was common for female Challengers to face. Horny men out to target them just to get laid. They would wait in ambush along a route and target only female competitors then demand sexual favor after winning.

“Alright let’s do this then.” I said. I picked up Hope and gave her nose a loving peck before gently tossing her out in front of me. “Let’s teach this little brat something, then I’m going to spank his ass for targeting women.” I let a devilish grin spread over my face at this last part. I would too, this kid needed a harsh lesson. He tossed out a Pokéball and a Budew popped out.

“Well at least this will be fast, E until it faints Hope.” Before the Budew could even move Hope had blasted it with two small fireballs. The tiny grass bud was already badly singed but to its credit tried to reach out with a vine whip. Hope dodged to the side and ended it with another quick Ember.

“Well you won’t get so lucky against this one.” He said over confidently as he sent out a Gossifleur. Really? I thought to myself as I stared dumbstruck between the Grass-type and my Fire-type. Was this kid that over confident or really just that dumb? The Gossifleur then began to spin quickly in place and was heading toward Hope. My fox tried to use ember but it was snuffed out by the fast-moving wind around the Gossifleur. Well, that was a problem. I didn’t doubt we could win, but I didn’t want Hope to take any damage.

“Hope, S!” I said and she immediately let loose with a blast of cold snow. The Gossifleur stopped spinning immediately as stood there looking like a pack of frozen vegetables. It was frozen solid. “Yield kid or your Gossifleur will get hurt by this next move.

The schoolkid growled and called his Pokémon back to its ball. “That’s cheating somehow, a Vulpix shouldn’t be able to use ice moves.” He pouted as he dug out his money and the revival stone. I took them into my hand and put them into my bag.

“Well the world of training is weird and my Hope is as unique as they come. Now bend over.” I said to the kid. He started to grumble but did so. I pulled him onto my knee and held him in place. “Don’t you dare come out here to target trainers. Its dangerous to you.” I gave his left cheek a smack so hard my hand stung from the impact. He let out a pained yelp then I continued, “and it’s dangerous to your Pokémon.” I accented this last point with an equally hard smack to his right cheek. After those two I let him up. “Do you not realize what a winner could demand of you. If they had less morals you could be getting your ass pounded by a Pokémon dick right now. Think before you act and don’t do this. You wanna get laid, find a girlfriend or a Pokémon partner that you like.”

I walked off after that and could see the dejected youngster was rubbing furiously at his ass cheeks. He was a youth that had learned a hard lesson. Hopefully he would take it to heart. 

The path continued on much the same. I stopped to shake some berries out of a tree to throw in a curry for lunch and then stopped once it felt like lunch time. I found a clear patch of ground without too much wild grass around it and set up camp. I let all of my Pokémon out and set a fire with Hope’s help. Taiko did a great job of slicing things up and Bolt even brought me a Pungent Root to use as the main ingredient. After a few minutes of heating the stock then simmering the ingredients while stirring our food was done. Everyone seemed happy with the hot meal and soon the bowls were licked clean by Bolt and Tsunami sprayed everything off with a blast of brine.

I wanted to have more fun camping but knew there would be more time tonight and less people to stumble upon us. Everyone went back to their balls without a fuss and Hope and I continued on for the rest of the day. Along the way I had Hope battle a couple more Gossifleur and Zigzagoon to get used to my commands and gain experience.

About three hours later Hope and I came across another trainer staked out for a fight. This time it was a girl about my age. She wore the uniform of a private prep school and had honey blonde hair. She was cute, with well-manicured nails, a stylish haircut and I could smell her perfume wafting my way on the breeze. Around her ankles danced a Vulpix, playing with a toy happily as its trainer kept watch. I looked to hope and she looked determined and ready. This would be a good fight.

I walked up to the girl and she locked eyes with me. “Well, you look cute enough to battle, but what’s wrong with your Vulpix?” she said with a bit of a snotty tone in her voice, looking down her nose at Hope. Oh, I knew exactly what I’d make this bitch do when she lost, she was going to eat out Hope while I fucked her from behind.

“Hope is just a special Vulpix, unlike yours.” I said in the same snotty tone. “You wanna battle? I’ll make it easy since you only have the one Pokémon. Vulpix against Vulpix, winner gets one sexual favor from the loser. Deal?”

The girl smiled at me wickedly, “Alright, but you are going to be drinking my piss if you lose you little bitch.” She said. That was new and I definitely hadn’t expected it. I honestly had never thought about piss play and didn’t know if I was really interested in smelling like pee for the rest of the day. I had confidence in Hope though.

“That’s kinky as fuck. Fine, but if I win you get to eat out Hope while I fuck you from behind with my hand.” I said, wishing I had brought along a dildo just for smug bitches like this one. I noted to get one in the next big city I came to. I bent down and kissed Hope on her nose and urged her to go into the ring. Hope was a runt of a Vulpix so her tackle and quick attack wouldn’t hit as hard as the well groomed Vulpix she was facing. Also, Hope did have Powder Snow but it wasn’t very effective against another fire type. But it did give me an idea for a combo.

“Vulpix, tackle that runt.” The girl yelled and her fox dashed forward.

“Left, Up, S, E, Q” This was a risky strategy to not call for more than one dodge but I thought it might work. Hope dodged at the last second to the left then jumped into the air. She quickly let loose a Powder snow, which did almost nothing to the other Vulpix, but it was soon followed up by a burst of Ember that melted the snow. This caused the other Vulpix to become soaked and I watched as the effect of the water on the fire Pokémon took effect. As soon as Hope landed back on the ground she dashed forward with a quick attack. This hit the other fox in the side and sent it tumbling onto the ground.

It wasn’t over yet as its trainer called for another tackle, but the other Vulpix was much slower now that it had been soaked with cold water. I ordered another string of dodges and quick attacks. The other Vulpix did manage to scratch Hope once on her side but she didn’t seem to mind it as she finished the battle with style. Once the other Vulpix had fainted I yelled in victory and hugged Hope in my arms. She was panting hard but licked my face in celebration. The other girl was standing there in stunned silence as I put Hope down and used a potion to heal the damage the scratch had done.

Once done with healing up Hope I turned to the girl. Well, I won, so time to pay up. I held out my hand and she placed a fire stone into it instead of money. “Here, I was going to use it on my Vulpix but I don’t have any money so can you take this instead?” She asked then started to pull off her blouse. The stone was an amazing find I quickly shoved it in my bag. I had an idea after looking at her and it seemed a fitting punishment that she might enjoy.

“Say, did you pick that punishment for me because it’s secretly what you wanted? I could do it to you. Call me curious.” I asked while looking at the now topless girl in front of me. Her breasts were the size of apples and had puffy pink nipples. They were cute and perky. She studied me for a minute in silence then proceeded to finish undressing. I didn’t move, I would let her decide which of my punishments she wanted.

Once she was completely naked, she got down in front of me and opened her mouth. Guess that answered that question. I looked at this girl and noticed the pink flush that was all over her skin. “Play with yourself while I get ready.” I demanded and she moaned as she complied. Her hand snaked between her thighs and I heard a wet squishing noise as she started to fuck her pussy. I took off my own shoes to keep them clean and pulled off my dress. Everything stored safely to the side I took my spot back in front of the girl. She was moaning in pleasure as I brought my pussy closer to her and she stuck her tongue out further. That’s when I let go, sending a spray of warm piss all over her face and upper body. I had never done anything like this and had no idea how to aim standing up, but it seemed to have the desired effect. The girl immediately started fucking herself to orgasm as she was coated in my warm piss, even going as far as drinking some of it like it was some sort of treat.

I was getting turned on at the sight but decided that this was definitely something I only wanted to give, not receive if it happened again in the future. A few seconds later my stream had turned into a trickle and the girl immediately swallowed what was in her mouth and shot forward to start lapping as my folds. She was an expert at licking pussy and soon I felt my own knees growing weak from her attention. This entire time she had been pounding her pussy with her fingers and kept working herself into fits of screams and moans as her other hand caressed her wet, naked body. A few minutes went by like this until she brought me to an orgasm of my own. I grabbed the back of her head and pressed it hard into my crotch to get her tongue to just get that little bit further, then I came all over her mouth.

Once I had rode out my pleasure on her face, I stumbled a couple feet to the side and sat down on my heels. “God that was kinky and fun.” I said to the girl. She was breathing heavily and was now bent over, still fucking her pussy with her fingers. I got an idea and walked up behind her. I placed hand on her ass and heard her moan in delight then pull her fingers out and spread her lips for me. “How much can you take?” I asked.

“Everything you’ve got.” She replied with a moan and then I started to fuck her with my own fingers. She was amazingly slick and I started to work one finger after another until I was almost fisting the bitch. She was rubbing furiously at her clit and kept up a near constant stream of moans and screams. “More, please.” She begged hungrily as she worked over her love bud.

“Kinky slut, fine here you go. I curled my fingers as I pushed harder and with a wet squishing noise my entire fist vanished inside of her pussy. It was wet, warm, and I could feel the round circle of her cervix pressing against my fingers. She let out a deep groan as soon as I was in her and that encouraged me to do more. I started to pull my balled fist back and watched as her pussy stretched with my hand, clamping down to keep me from escaping. With a tug I slipped out and then immediately rammed my fist back in. This slut’s legs started to spasm wildly as I fisted her and her screams filled the space around us. I was surprised nothing had come to investigate yet, as much sound as she was making. “Take it all slut, I’ll stop when you pass out.” She climaxed even harder and that’s when she lost control of her own bladder. A spray of piss shot out of her like a fountain and I stepped out of the way before it hit me. With each thrust of my fist she would spray another golden stream. After another few pumps she was just making a trickle and her hand had fallen away from her clit.

I pulled my hand out of her and she collapsed to the ground. I bent down to check on her and saw that she was still conscious, just extremely spent. She laid there in the puddle of our fluids for several minutes as I cleaned myself up and got dressed again. I didn’t want to leave her alone like this so I waited for her to at least be back on her feet. It took a while but she eventually stirred and sat up.

“Holy fuck that was amazing. I’ll remember that for the rest of my life. Can we meet up again some time?” She asked looking at me with damp hair and sex-glazed eyes. I thought on that for a few seconds then decided it didn’t hurt anything to get her number. More friends could always be a good thing.

“Sure, but you need to be nicer about other people’s Pokémon. Got it?” I said and started to put my number into her Rotom Phone.

“Yes, mistress.” She said in response and did the same to mine. We swapped our phones back and I looked at the contact she’d entered. Lass Rei – Sub Slut was how she’d entered herself into my phone. I smiled at the title.

“Well Rei, are you good if I go? I wanna make it to the mine entrance before dark. She shook her head and stood up. She looked like a baby Girafarig on her shaky legs and then collapsed back into the grass. I rolled my eyes and pulled out the ball that held Tsunami. He popped out with a roar and looked down at the naked girl. “Sorry slut, this is going to be cold, but you can’t walk and I don’t want Tsunami here to get dirty when he carries you.” She looked horrified and tried to protest but I didn’t give her a chance, “Tsunami brine and clean this dirty girl up.”

A torrent of water washed over the girl and she sputtered as Tsunami made sure that he sprayed all of her from head to toe. Once that was done, I offered her the towel from my bag. She looked both angry and turned on at the same time after what had happened. “Sorry Rei, you might like pee but I don’t wanna smell it for the rest of the day.”

Her mouth opened and closed several times like a Magikarp and then she seemed to accept it. She dried off with shaky hands and I helped her get dressed as best I could with the help of Tsunami’s whiskers. Then I had him lift her onto his back and we took off down the trail towards the Galar Mines.

Since the big Gyarados was floating next to me in the air nothing else seemed to bother us the rest of the way to the mine entrance. As we arrived at the base of the mountain, I found a clearing that was set aside as a designate camp sight. I helped Rei off the back of Tsunami and she seemed to have better control of her motor functions now. She was still a little wobbly and seemed to be moving a little tender but she helped me set up camp. I offered her a potion to help ease the soreness and she took it happily. She sat in the tent and applied the medication while I got ready to make dinner. I had bought some smoked Poke Tail and was going to make a special curry with it and the remaining berries I had gathered. I took my time with this one and let it slow simmer. While the curry cooked, I let my other Pokémon roam the camp. Taiko seemed really interested in playing fetch with Bolt and Hope. He would grab the ball and throw it, then they would race to be the first to catch it. I made sure the food didn’t burn and taught some of my short-hand to Tsunami. Rei had revived her Vulpix and was grooming it and laughing at the antics of my Pokémon.

I found out that she also had a Roselia she had been raising since she was a little girl. The happy Pokémon seemed to delight and playing with my small Pokémon and doted on Taiko specifically. Must have been a grass thing, I guessed. “So, were you looking to just fight with your Vulpix or what?” I asked her as I started to dish out the delicious smelling food.

“Honestly, I was going to do a normal battle, try to get some money back since I lost all of mine, but then you came along with your own Vulpix and you were so sexy…” She trailed off towards the end and tried to cap it off with a bite of her food. Unfortunately for her it was still way too hot and she immediately started to yelp about burning her tongue. Myself and several of the Pokémon laughed. Hope ran over and immediately used a small amount of her Fresh Snow to cool the girl’s food then ran back to her bowl to lap at the tasty meal. My heart almost exploded from the sheer amount of cuteness in that action.

We talked and laughed as we ate and all the Pokémon seemed happy to chime in from time to time with calls of their own to make a point. Once that was done and I had Tsunami help me with the dishes we sat around the fire and talked some more. A chill was seeping into me and I moved next to Rei to cuddle and get some warmth. She pressed herself into me and we each called our Vulpix over to help keep us warm in the cool night air. Rei and I had a lot in common, come to find out. We were both from single parent homes. She was an unsponsored Contestant in the Challenge and was also after the goal of become the first female champion. She had come from more money than me, but didn’t seem to let it go to her head. Rei had also had a run in with a bad trainer before me who had beaten her team, taken all her money, then made her suck him and his Mudbray off. She didn’t look fondly on the memory of sucking a literal donkey dick and said that its cum was like swallowing mud.

As the evening ran on, we got closer and closer until eventually I found my head on her shoulder. Several of our Pokémon were already asleep around the camp and I asked Rei if she want to join me in the tent. She agreed and we slipped into the fabric dome. Inside the tent Taiko and Roselia had already taken up residence. Bolt had curled up between the two Vulpix girls and Tsunami had wrapped his long body around most of the camp to protect us from stray Pokémon and the wind. The loud rumble of his snores shook the ground as he slept. The only two Pokémon still awake were Taiko and Roselia and it was immediately apparent why.

As we walked into the tent, I saw that Taiko was balls deep inside the Rose Pokémon, whose name was Blush. The two Pokémon stopped fucking as we walked into the tent. Rei and I stopped and looked at each other. I didn’t care, but waited for a response from Rei. She looked back to her Pokémon and smiled. “Well now I’m all excited, what about you Kassi?” she asked me. The space between my legs was indeed growing wet watching Taiko stuffing the petite Rose Pokémon.

“Yeah I’m horny now too.” I said then zipped up the tent, leaving a small flap in the bottom in case any of the sleeping three outside wanted to join us. Then I felt Rei start to take off my clothes. She had already stripped in that short time and I took in her naked body. Rei had a typical young woman’s body. She had apple sized breasts with puffy nipples. A little bit of a dip at her waist and hips about as wide as her upper body. She did have a nice ass but it wasn’t overly toned. Between her legs she was baby smooth though. I let her strip me and listened to the sounds of Taiko slamming his dick into the Roselia. I laid down on my back and Rei got on top of me, her pussy in my face and her face buried in mine.

I moaned as I felt her dive into my pussy and I started to lick hers just as passionately. I felt two fingers enter my pussy and start to swirl around and it was incredible. Then I put two of mine into Rei and matched her actions. She moaned in pleasure then without even lifting her head from my crotch called out, “Blush, Vine Whip for me and Kassi please.” She said as I heard the pleased moans from the Roselia. She extended a four green vines towards me and my friend. I watched as they approached and small rose buds on the end of the vines opened up and sprayed Sweet Scent onto each of our faces. Immediately my libido sky rocketed and felt like I was burning up. I wanted nothing more than to fuck all night and I wanted to get fucked by everything here.

Then I watched and felt as the two vines for each of us began to secrete a sweet liquid and spread it over our pussies and asses. I licked at it as it spread the sweet lubrication over Rei’s pussy and it tasted like sugar mixed with rose water. The smell was amazing but nothing beat what came next. I felt the pressure all at once as a vine pressed into my pussy and ass at the same time. I watched the same happen to Rei and her holes gave no resistance. The slick feeling of the vines was intense and they went in deep into my ass. The one in my pussy curled into a corkscrew shape then they both began to fuck in opposite time to each other.

I moaned in pleasure at the sensation. All thoughts of eating out my friend were gone, this felt too good to focus on anything else. I did look over and saw that Taiko had bent over the Rosalia and was fucking her from behind. They both were facing us so they could watch the grass Pokémon fuck the Trainers. I also noticed the crazed look in his eyes and guessed he must have been under the spell of sweet scent too. The pulsing tentacles took my attention back to my pleasure and I saw that Rei’s clit was directly in front of my face. I somehow managed to bring my hand up through my pleasure and started to rub at it. She screamed and came hard with that action and I had only a few seconds to revel in my victory before she was doing the same to me. My orgasm was intense and didn’t stop because Blush kept up her assault on my holes.

“Blush we need more, use growth.” Rei said and before I could protest, I felt the vines go from about as thick as my thumb to as thick as Taiko’s cock. Another wave of orgasms crashed into Rei and I as we were fucked by the thick tentacles on top of each other. A sheen of sweat was growing on our bodies and we started to slide around on top of each other as the Roselia fucked us into submission.

I heard Taiko moan and looked to see what was going on. The Roselia was moaning loudly and her vines stopped for a minute as Taiko pumped her full of his sticky sap-like cum. As soon as he was done though, the Roselia kept going and sprayed Taiko with sweet scent again. To my surprise he pulled out of her and walked over toward the head of Rei. I heard some gagging noises as he must have started to fuck her face. Then I saw two more tentacles appear for each of us. The Roselia had only been using one hand and now the other one was free. One vine of the original thickness dove into my mouth and Rei got one more in her pussy. That’s when I heard Taiko grunt as she did the same thing to my pussy and Rei’s mouth, pushing him out of Rei’s mouth. The two in my pussy were pushing against each other and it felt amazing.

I didn’t have long to enjoy the feeling though as I felt Taiko pull one in my pussy out, shove it roughly into my already full ass then shove his bumpy cock into my pussy next to the other vine. I wanted to scream out in pleasure but the vine in my throat made it so that the only thing I could do was moan in ecstasy.

My lower half was very full by the four appendages shoving in and out of me but the vines and Taiko added up to the same girth as Tsunami. Except they were all moving at different speeds and Taiko was fucking like his life depended on it. I came, hard. Then came again and again. Rei on top of me going through the same thing. Then I felt a pulse in my pussy as Taiko buried himself to the hilt and filled me with his thick seed, shoving it through my cervix with his pointed cock. Once he had pulled out, I felt a vine take his place in my womb and then watched as the vine sent a pulse towards my pussy. I felt the thick knot enter my vagina and gasped in pain as something passed through my cervix. That vine pulled back and out of me and another one did the same thing, then the last one in my ass took its place. Finally, I heard a pop and the one from Rei’s mouth slipped into me and a pulse went into my womb. I was now feeling incredibly full and stretched out.

“Oh, really Blush. That’s what you’re doing? Interesting. Can you do me to?” Said Rei. I heard a hiss and saw Taiko becoming rock hard again. Then the tentacles each took their places and stared to fuck me again. Taiko stepped up behind Rei and then fucked her pussy next to one of the tentacles just like he had me. I was lost again in a sea of pleasure that only stopped once Taiko had buried himself into Rei and he filled her up while she screamed. Once he had pulled out and passed out from all the sex and sheer amount he had cum, the tentacles started to do their thing. A pulse would flow into Rei and she would yelp in pain as it passed her cervix. Once all four tentacles were finished with Rei the Roselia pulled back all of her vines and passed out herself.

“Rei, what just happened?” I asked as the girl flipped around and snuggled up next to me in the sleeping bags.

“Oh that? We’ve been seeded by Blush and Taiko. We’ll get to be surrogate mommies! Isn’t that exciting!” She seemed genuinely excited about the idea and gyrated happily at my side.

“What the actual fuck!?” I yelled at her statement. “I wanna become Champion, I can’t be a mother!” I was almost shouting by the end of this statement. Rei reached up and put a finger over my lips to get me to be quiet. I wanted to keep yelling but she was so calm that I brought enough control over myself to listen.

“You’re going to be fine Kassi. Blush gave each of us four eggs and Taiko fertilized them. They’re small eggs and will be in you for maybe a day or two before you will push them out. After that you can do whatever you want with them. Keep the eggs, give them to worthy trainers, whatever. I’ve done this a couple other times and the thrill of passing those eggs has me dripping wet already.” She was biting her lip as she said this last part.

My mind spun off in a dozen directions at once. I was going to give birth to Pokémon eggs, what about the eggs, what will I do with them, will they be Grookey or Budew? A stunned silence came over me and Rei and I cuddled up. Taiko and Blush spooned next to the two of us inside the tent but I saw his tiny paw reach out towards me and I placed a finger in it. A restless sleep came over me then and I wondered what my next couple of days might bring.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was for those of you who wanted some kinkier stuff. Look forward to more Rei as the story progresses. Ideas and comments are always welcome and a new chapter should be out in another day or two. This story is too fun to write and I can't stop myself. - DMDrewDragon


	8. Chapter 8 Evolution, Eggs, and Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassi and Rei make their way through the Galar Mines. What will happen along the way and what will become of the eggs inside them? Find out in this chapter and stay turned for more!

Chapter 8 – Evolution, Eggs, and Accidents

That night was one of the worst nights of sleep I could remember having. Despite the weariness that was deep in my bones from all the mind shattering sex I had the day before, my mind was spinning about the eggs in my womb. I know that Rei had told me not to worry about them but I couldn’t help myself. How was I supposed to give birth? To Pokémon eggs?! I had never heard of anything like it before. Would it hurt? Would I ever be the same after this? What about the baby eggs? Should I keep them? On and on my mind raced and kept me from truly resting that night. It also didn’t help that every time I moved, I felt the ever-hardening eggs slide over and around each other inside my womb.

I was brought to full consciousness by the rising of the sun. My heavy eyes stung and there was a throbbing in my lower body that told me I might have overdone it yesterday just a bit. On my side was the naked and beautiful Rei, sleeping like a baby. Despite my tumult of emotions, I did appreciate waking up next to the beautiful blonde girl. I planted a kiss on her forehead and she barely stirred as I got up and walked out of the tent. The cool morning air made my naked skin break out into gooseflesh. I looked down at my body and could see that my lower abdomen was distended slightly by the eggs that they hid. It wasn’t super obvious and it looked more like I had just eaten a big lunch. I placed a tender hand on the eggs and my mind spun off into a million directions again as I started my morning yoga routine.

Yoga was one of the things I had done for years to stay fit and clear my mind. It was awkward this morning as I had to avoid some of the more advanced poses because I didn’t know if they would hurt the eggs. Just as it had been while I slept, every time I moved so did the eggs inside of me. The feeling was strange and alien, but not unpleasant. My yoga routine continued for several more minutes and I felt much of my fatigue wash away and by the end I felt a pleasant sheen of sweat on my body. It had been a few days since I had done this and it was good to get back some normalcy.

As I was in a handstand position to flex and stretch my back muscles, I heard a yip come from one side of the camp. I eased myself down and went over to investigate. Behind the tent I saw the two fox girls and Bolt, except Bolt was tied with Rei’s Vulpix, Ruby. Hope was yipping at him with her shrill fox cry and it looked like she had a pained expression in her eyes. Bolt, for his part, looked confused at the situation and just stood there, ass to ass with Ruby filling her.

When Hope saw me, she immediately ran towards me and leaped to get into my arms. I looked at my beautiful vixen and saw that she had tears in her eyes as she snuggled in close to me. With confusion I looked from Bolt to her and back and then everything clicked. Hope liked Bolt, and felt betrayed when he’d snuck off to fuck the other Vulpix. I hugged my tiny fox and took her back over to the center of the camp, away from Bolt and Ruby. “It’s going to be ok Hope. You and Bolt will be with me forever, that and he won’t look twice at anyone once he sees what a stunning nine-tails you’ll become.”

She looked at me, her auburn fur below her eyes streaked with tear lines. She licked my face and continued to pout. “I have a fire stone Hope, do you want to evolve now? I want it to be your choice. I was going to wait to offer until you learned incinerate first, but I want you to be happy. I love you my little vixen.” I kissed her on the nose and held her tight to me. She shuddered with her cries for a few minutes then seemed to go to sleep again. I walked the sleeping fox to my bag and put her back in her Pokéball. Rest would do her some good right now.

I snuck into the tent and grabbed my clothes so I could get some of the chill off my body and that’s when Bolt came running around the side of the tent. “Boy you really screwed the fox on this one mate.” I said to the small dog. His ears drooped and he looked down. “You know that Hope likes you, don’t you?” I asked, no venom in my tone. Bolt was a horny male and he would follow his dick to a degree, but I also knew he was smart for a Yamper. He continued to look down at the ground in shame.

“Well it’s up to you to make it up to Hope. I don’t judge you wanting to fuck Ruby, she’s a gorgeous Vulpix, but you should have considered the feelings of Hope before sneaking off.” I lifted his head and looked into his blue eyes. “Plus, mate you missed the chance for a threesome with two hot fox chicks. Bad move.” I chuckled at the look on my Yamper’s face as that realization struck him and let him sit there to think.

About this time Rei came out of the tent, wrapped up in her sleeping bag to guard against the cold. “Good morning.” She said with a yawn then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. “Did you sleep well?” she asked after catching a look at me.

“No.” I said honestly “I was too worried about being implanted with eggs to really get any meaningful sleep. You slept like the dead tough. I swear I could have fucked your ass and you would have slept right through.”

Rei chuckled, “Maybe. I’m willing to go back to bed and find out if you want.” She said then looked at me and saw that I was indeed looking tired. “Seriously, Kassi don’t worry about the eggs. This is the third time that Blush has done this to me. Either late today or tomorrow they will finish growing their tough outer shell. Then your I’ll help you push them out. I won’t say it’s without a little pain but I can tell you that it does also feel amazing. Budew eggs are pretty small after all. After that they’re just like any other Pokémon egg. They’ll hatch in their own time with enough attention.”

“What if they’re Grookey eggs? How big are those?” I asked, genuinely concerned.

“I think we’d both know by now if we were carrying a Grookey egg. Far as I can tell, the only eggs Blush can inseminate us with are for Budew. But I’ve never tried with the Rose Incense…” she said as she trailed off into a thought I didn’t wanna get into right now. While I was still nervous about the eggs inside of me, I guess there wasn’t too much of a concern from Rei so I relaxed a little.

“How about you get dressed and we try to make it through the mines before dark. If we could stay in Turffield tonight, that would be even better!” I said to the naked girl wrapped in her blanket. She winked and shed the blanket so I could stare at her round butt as she walked back into the tent. I was tempted to go in and fuck her one more time, but we did need to get a move on.

An hour later, after a quick breakfast, we were ready to go. Taiko was clinging to me like glue as we took off and I opted to let him be the one out of his ball through this leg of the journey. The caves had a lot rock and ground types running wild so his grass attacks would be for the best. I did notice that Taiko seemed really interested in my bulging belly and would take every opportunity to touch it that he could find. The entrance to the mines were up a ramp and to the side of that path sat the scree runoff. In that pile of rubble, I could see several rock and ground Pokémon picking through the minerals.

A woman in a stand at the entrance to the mine offered to heal up our party with a portable healing bed. She must be a planted healing station for the Challengers. I got the team back up to full and so did Rei. We entered the Galar Mine at that point. Once we stepped through the mine our collective breaths were taken away. The mine was lit with a mixture of artificial lighting and sparkling minerals of all shades and hues that shimmered in the dark. This gave the cave walls a look like they were alive and shifting. The shadows moved slowly in the dark corners but the areas with light were clearly lit for the path ahead.

A path had been made through the no longer active part of the mine and as we stepped further into the mountain I watched as several Pokémon skittered away. One Pokémon even looked like a mine cart and it sped away from us on the rails set into the floor. Rei and I readied ourselves for a random attack from a Pokémon and started to make our way into the mountain.

After half an hour of moving through the dark Rei and I ran into a Rolycoly that jumped out at us and wouldn’t let us by. It kept rolling towards us on its tire body every time we would get close to us. It seemed to take a particular interest in Rei and Blush. I knew that Blush was over-leveled, having been with Rei since she was a little girl, so this was not a fair fight. It was over in a single hit from Blush, even with a type disadvantage. No wonder we had both been seeded by the Pokémon, she was scary strong and I was glad that I didn’t have to face her yesterday.

Rei tossed out a Pokéball and caught the Rolycoly without issue. She wasn’t sure how to tell if it was a male or female yet, so she didn’t nickname it until she was sure. “Well that should be useful against Milo at least.” I said to my friends as we made our way further into the cave. Another hour in and two bored looking mine workers stopped us. They were a male and female miner and they wanted to challenge us to a battle. We explained that we were Challengers and that if they lost we would make them fuck in the dirty mine. They didn’t seem to care and said we would have to do the same.

The woman tossed out a Timburr and the man used a Roggenrola. The battle was quick and we won without either Taiko or Blush taking any damage. Our Pokémon worked in amazing sync after they had bred last night. The two handed us each some money and a fire and ice stones they had mined this morning. I handed everything to Rei to replace what she had lost to me. She made me take the ice stone for some reason though. We watched as the two people starting stripping in front of us. The woman and man were both very well-muscled. The man was a hairy specimen of masculinity and his large cock was buried in the wild bush of the woman as Rei and I took our leave. They were happy to be fucking, the battle had just been an excuse to do it.

As we walked along and came to a bridge over a gap, I heard my stomach grumble, which felt odd due to the eggs inside me shaking with the sound. Throughout the day I could feel as the eggs grew more and more solid and refused to shift out of the way as each hour passed. We set a spot out of the way to eat lunch. During that lunch Rei decided to test the gender of her Rolycoly the easiest way she knew how. By turning it on and seeing what it was working with. With that idea in mind we finished our food and then she pulled me towards her and released the rock Pokémon.

The small black rock Pokémon stared at us with its red eye and gently rolled back and forth on its single wheel. “Hey there little one. I’m Rei, I’ll be your new trainer from today on. I really wanna get to know you better and that starts with giving you a name. I have no way of knowing what gender you are though for a proper name; can you help me find out?” She said in a sweet sing-song voice to the Pokémon. The rock Pokémon blinked and looked confused about her question. “Here, Kassi and I are going to have some fun, join me however you can, ok?”

Rei then pressed her lips into mine. She tasted like the instant ramen we had for lunch mixed with the sweet berry lip gloss she kept on. I didn’t waste any time running my hands under her skirt and slipping my fingers into her panties. She was already starting to get wet and moaned softly at my touch. Rei then reached up and pulled one of my D-cup breasts out of the Pikachu shaped hole in the front of my dress and roughly grabbed my nipple which got me to moan as well. I swirled my fingers around the honey blonde’s clit and tried my best to get her warmed up and ready. Rei released my mouth and peppered me with kisses as she went for my exposed breast. As she bent down, I lost my reach for her privates but I noticed she had angled her ass to face the Rolycoly. I pulled her dress up to expose the soft white flesh of her ass and smacked her hard on the rear.

Rei moaned at the smack and wiggled her ass so I would give her another. I tugged roughly at her panties to expose more flesh repeated my abuse on her posterior. A red hand print was left behind and the horny slut was so turned on that she let my tit fall out of her mouth with a groan. I looked to the rock Pokémon and noticed a change in the Pokémon. On the top, rear of the Pokémon what had looked like a standard lump of its body had grown out into a polished tube of flesh. It was black as night and about 9 inches long, curving slightly like a banana. Most interestingly I noticed that the appendage seemed to be able to rotate and change its angle somehow. “Close your eyes slut.” I commanded Rei and she groaned and obeyed.

I walked around to the rear of the girl and tugged her dress and panties down to the ground. I then plunged to two fingers into her to get a good amount of her love juices. Moaning at the attention I smacked Rei’s ass with my other hand and told her to shut up and wait. Then I removed my fingers and motioned for Rolycoly to come closer. The Coal Pokémon rolled over wearily and I directed it to park below his trainer’s waiting entrance. I smeared as much of her natural lubricant as I could around the hard-black cock. It was warm, almost hot to the touch, and had almost no give to it at all. The head of the dick looked like a smoothed-out river rock in a rough sphere shape and had a hole in the middle that was already oozing a thick stream of pre-cum. I guided Rei down onto the dick of her new Pokémon and heard her moan as she sank onto the hot rod of rock. When she was fully seated on the cock, she looked like she was also riding the Rolycoly like a unicycle.

“Kassi, it’s a boy and fuck, he’s so big and hot.” She said with sheer delight in her voice as she wiggled her hips to get more comfortable on the bumpy back of Rolycoly. That’s when Rolycoly must have shown of the ability to flex and spin his cock, because Rei grabbed him tight and moaned in pleasure. “Holy fucking shit! What is going on? That feels amazing!” She said, saliva running out of her mouth with the pleasure she was feeling making her lose her senses for a second.

That’s when I felt Taiko trying to get my attention. He was turned on watching the girl in front of us riding her new Pokémon. I smiled and pulled my dress off and laid down on top of it. Taiko was on me in a second and shoved his bumpy tongue into my eager pussy. Blush must have taught him something last night because Taiko was much better at eating me out this time. I laid back and enjoyed the pleasure he was offering to me. Looking over to Rei I saw that she was now bouncing up and down on the rocky dick of Rolycoly and the Pokémon had a satisfied look in its eye.

Taiko brought my attention back to him by inserting a tiny paw into my pussy while he licked my clit. My back arched and I felt the eggs shift inside of me as my body tensed for a climax. I moaned as my pussy flexed around Taiko’s hand and he pulled out before I was done. For a brief second I was disappointed but then I felt him nudge me to flip over. I obliged and kept my ass raised slightly to meet his lap and not squish the eggs. The eggs inside me felt very heavy and full at this angle and then the feeling increased as Taiko pushed his bumpy dick deep into my love tunnel.

Rei was screaming in ecstasy now and I could hear the slosh of the rocky cock moving itself inside her from here. She shoved herself down hard and I moaned, “It’s so hot. God I hope it doesn’t hurt the eggs but I want all this cum inside me.” I watched her ride out her orgasm as Taiko shoved himself over and over again into me and even started to smack my ass with his stick. That started to bring me close to my own edge and I looked back at my beloved Pokémon.

“Taiko, I need more of you, fuck me. Fill me with more cum for your babies inside me to swim in.” Taiko redoubled his effort and started fucking me with all of his strength. My ass was clapping hard against his lap and I was hoping the eggs were ok. My mind started to blank as I was brought to my peak and he just kept ramming me. My screams were echoing in the tunnel and I felt Taiko getting close.

He shoved himself all the way to the hilt and then to my surprise he started to glow a bright white. I felt Taiko’s cock grow inside of me as he evolved. His girth doubled and he grew to bottom out my pussy. The spiky tip of his cock pulled my cervix open wider along with his growth and then he flooded me with his thick cum. “Holy fuck Taiko, you evolved, and damn you’re big” I shouted as I climaxed around his huge bumpy rod. I felt my stomach expand with the amount of cum it was pumping into me and the eggs started to float in the liquid. When Taiko finished a few seconds later I felt my cervix snap shut and trap his syrupy jizz inside my bloated womb.

I rolled over and collapsed into a twitching pile. My Thwackey stood over me and I could see his increased manhood now. He was as thick as Hop had been and 9 inches long. The bumps on his base were raised a bit more and I could see veins standing out on the throbbing member. “Come here Taiko, let me clean you up.” I said to him and he came over and let me suck him clean while he deflated. “I’m so happy buddy. You evolved just for me and it felt so good when you grew inside me like that. I can’t wait to ride your new monster some more.” Then I pulled him down and kissed his new bigger lips. His scent hadn’t changed and he was still my special partner.

Rei and I laid on the floor for a few minutes as we panted and gathered our senses. When I went to stand up, I felt a sloshing in my lower stomach and looked down. My distended belly no longer looked like I had just eaten a big lunch. I now looked genuinely like a was a few months pregnant and just starting to show. Looking to Rei I showed her my belly. She came over and rubbed it and jokingly put her ear to my stomach. “I think I felt it kick!” She said and laughed as I slapped her on the ass. “Mmm, yes please.” She said then turned the other cheek. I gave that one a smack and told her we needed to get a move on. As full as I felt I hoped these eggs would be coming out soon and I really didn’t want to pass these eggs in a cave. She named her Rolycoly Titan and it seemed pleased with the name.

In a few minutes Rei and I were dressed and we took off toward the exit. Half and hour later I felt a breeze and saw light coming from up ahead. Rei and I rushed forward in a large room right before the exit someone stood in our way. The boy with the curly blonde hair from the entrance ceremony stood in our way. He looked at the two of us and flipped a curly lock out of his eyes.

“It’s useless to go on. You don’t stand a chance of beating me to the top so I’ll just crush both of you here and we can be done.” He said in an effeminate and overly cocky tone.

“Bloody hell. You’re a confident little shite huh?” I said, letting my country accent slip a little with the anger in my voice. “What do you want out of this battle? Cause I just want you to get the hell out of our way.” I said with venom in my tone.

“I win, you withdrawal from the Competition. You win, then I’ll give each of you a wishing stone. There’s only one of me though, so I’ll let one of you fight for the both of you. Now, which of you will face the Challenger sponsored by Chairman Rose himself? I, the amazing Bede.” He struck a pose as he did this last part and held out a Pokéball.

Rei and I looked at each other and shrugged. We didn’t need to accept his terms, but this cocky pretty-boy was really getting on my nerves and I wanted to teach him a lesson. “I’ve got this, but you can shove the idea of us quitting over a silly match straight up your arse.” I said with the same venom in my tone. “You win we’ll pay you and you get to take advantage of both of us in a threesome. We win you give us those stones and I’ll reserve the right to peg you at a later date once I can pick up the proper tool.”

He scoffed but tossed his Pokémon out anyway. A ball of green slime with a lump of brain matter floating in it came out. It was a Solosis, a psychic type Pokémon. I didn’t have anything that was super effective other than Tsunami’s bite and I didn’t really want him to have to bite its toxic slime if I didn’t have to. I looked down to Taiko who’s face now reached my upper thigh, I bent down and gave him a sweet kiss and told him to be careful. He nodded and leaped in front of me to face his opponent.

“Solosis, use confusion.” Said Bede almost like he was bored with the very idea of this match he had started. The Solosis started to glow a feint green and a wave of psychic energy came flying at Taiko.

Taiko didn’t dodge the hit and I watched a pained expression cross his face as he was subjected to the psychic attack. “Taiko, R, Zig to close, DH, then back.” My Thwackey used both his sticks to launch a cloud of Razor Leaves at the Solosis then started to zig and zag to close the gap between them. The attack hit its mark and I noted the look of pain in the eyes of the Solosis. It then started to launch a volley of Confusion at Taiko. He dodged as he wove back and forth then used Double Hit, smacking the ball of goo hard with each of his sticks.

The Solosis wasn’t great at physical defense and the hard smack to its grey-matter body was enough to knock it out. Bede huffed then called the Pokémon back. “Lucky shot.” He said as he called back Solosis and readied his next ball. While he did this Taiko backed up a little bit and set himself between me and Bede, ready for another attack. This time a small Hatenna came out and its sweet chime of a voice filled the cave as she started to hum.

“Hatenna, Disarming Voice, then hit this thing with Confusion until it’s out.” Bede gave his commands with a bit more seriousness in his tone this time. Before I could give my order the already singing Pokémon let out a shrill note directly at Taiko. I watched him drop his sticks and clap his hands over his ears. Before he could recover Taiko was smacked by another Confusion and I saw him drop to his knees with the pain. He wasn’t out, but was clearly hurting. I called Taiko back to his ball and kissed it.

“Good job buddy, get some rest. The others and I have this. I grabbed Hope’s ball and the small fox came out with a flourish of her tails. I could still see the streak marks from her tears as she’d been put back in her ball, but she looked ready to fight and angry. “Hope, S, L, U, E, Q.” She nodded and blasted the Hatenna with Powder Snow. The little hat Pokémon responded with confusion and Hope dodged it by rolling left then jumping up. From her spot in the air she launched an Ember right into the face of the Hatenna. It was distracted enough by the pain that it didn’t see the Quick Attack that followed. The little psychic Pokémon fell over unconscious and I cheered on Hope as she took her position in front of me again.

“That’s cheating! A Vulpix can’t use ice moves!” Shouted Bede as he stomped his foot like a pouting child.

“Mine can and call out your next Pokémon so we can get this over with.” I said with swagger as I waited for him to call out his last Pokémon. He angrily grabbed a ball and out came a Gothita. The small black and white Pokémon was adorable and its blue eyes bored into me, not Hope, for some reason.

“Gothita, this girl is cheating, so why don’t we do the same? You know what to do.” Said Bede and before I could give and order or rebuttal the little Fixation Pokémon had closed the gap between Hope and her, used Pound to push Hope’s head down and launched a Psybeam…at me!

My world went black as I was blasted by the psychic beam of energy and it felt like my head blew into a million pieces. The last thing I remember was a screaming noise coming from somewhere beside me.

* * *

“Kassi, Kassi wake up please! I need you. Our whole team needs you. We all love you and would be lost without our loving trainer. Please wake up.” I heard a sweet but small feminine voice filled with concern trying to wake me up. My world was nothing but pain and it felt like there was a nail wedged into my skull. I slowly forced my eyes to open and see who was talking to me like that. Even the dim light of the entrance tunnel brought on a new form of pain.

“Here, drink this.” I heard the familiar voice of Rei as she put something up to my lips. I swallowed the liquid and started to sputter at its bitterness. It was a potion and it tasted like the foul concoction I remembered. Immediately, I felt a wave of relief flood through me. The ache was still there, but I could actually focus now. I opened my eyes fully and was looking into the Blue and Hazel eyes of Hope. She looked incredibly concerned and I could see fresh tears in her eyes.

“You’re awake! You’re awake!” I heard again as the small fox bounced on my chest while making audible chittering noises then nuzzled into my cheek. “I’m so sorry I let you get hurt, but I promise it’ll never happen again. The boys and I are going protect you Kassi.”

“What in the bloody hell?” I said in shock and rubbed at my head. I blinked several times and looked again at Hope. She got off my chest and let me sit up. I looked at Rei and asked, “Can you hear that?”

“Hear what Kassi? Hope yipping in concern?” She said, then paused. “She’s been doing that since you passed out after that asshole had his Pokémon attack you. I don’t blame her either, that was scary.”

I shook my head and rubbed at my forehead again, the ache was still intense, but not unbearable. I looked at Hope and she cocked her head to the side and let out a yip. I heard the sound she made but also heard a “What?” in that same small feminine voice. “What the hell?! Hope! I think I can understand you!” I screamed in excitement and then immediately regretted it because the effort left my head pounding.

“Kassi, what are you talking about?” I heard both the voice of Rei and Hope say in unison.

“Listen, Rei. I don’t know how but I’m hearing the actually words Hope is trying to say, not just her Pokémon noises. I can understand her somehow. Watch, I’ll prove it. Whisper something to her so I can’t hear and I’ll have her tell it to me!” I stood up shakily and walked a few paces away to get out of earshot. This was incredible! I could actually talk to my Pokémon. I had heard stories about something like this being possible but it was super rare and every story sounded like a fantasy when you heard it.

The two behind me finished their whispering and I turned to them. “Hope, what did Rei tell you?”

“She said that she’s concerned you’ve gone crazy from that blast and also that she wants you to…” She paused and the echo of her natural cries died in the cavern during the pause. “…she wants you to pee on her again soon.” Hope finished and I saw the embarrassment in her face as she said it.

Turning to Rei I said, “I’m not crazy from that blast and I’ll pee on you again some other time you kinky slut. I’m not feeling all that frisky at the moment with this headache.”

Rei flushed a bright red and her mouth fell open. “Holy crap Kassi. You can actually understand what your Pokémon is saying? That’s amazing! Can you understand other Pokémon? What about Blush?” She released her Roselia and I looked at the Pokémon.

“Blush, should I be concerned about the eggs you put inside me?” I asked.

The Rose Pokémon gave her usual cry, but I hear in a sing-song voice, “No, Rei’s been an egg bearer for me three times now. She usually gets all 8 eggs and the first time she was barely an adolescent. You’ll be fine.” My jaw dropped and in reflex my hand went to my bulging stomach. I couldn’t imagine having 8 of these things inside of me. The Roselia continued, “You should be more concerned about me trying to pass this massive Grookey egg I’ve got growing inside of me. I’m worried it won’t come out right.”

“Um, yeah. I can understand her just fine…also I have some questions for you later Rei. Can you send out Ruby? I have one more thing to try.” I asked my friend. She obliged and soon the other Vulpix was standing in front of me. “Why did you have Bolt sneak off with you instead of just having Hope join in?” This time I only heard the confused yipping of a Vulpix as she tried to answer my question.

“But you knew I liked him and that was such a mean thing to do Ruby! I would have happily joined you both. Are you that put off by my Alolan side that you had to hurt me like that?” I heard Hope scream at the other Vulpix and watched her turn to Ruby while she said it and take a defensive position.

“Put her back for now Rei.” I asked and she obliged. I went over and picked up Hope to comfort her as she cried. There were no words, just sad weeping. “I have a theory and I’m not exactly sure how or why this is happening, but I think I can only understand Pokémon that I’ve bonded with.” I’ve never done anything with Ruby and I couldn’t understand her. Also, it seems she has a prejudice against Hope for her Alolan side.”

Rei nodded slowly trying to take in the information then rubbed at her own temple. “Can we get out of here? It’s just short way to Turffield and I would really like to sleep in a bed tonight.” I agreed completely and carried Hope in my arms as we made our way out of the caves to Turffield.

Route 4 was a short journey to the town that held the first gym. The massive stadium looked almost comical sitting next to the small stream-lined village. The journey down the Route took about an hour and the sun was beginning to set as we made our way into town. We stopped at the Pokémon Center and healed up our teams. I also left Hope in her ball. She had cried herself to sleep in my arms after her exchange with Ruby and I didn’t want to disturb her. Nurse Joy also looked over me and had me take a Full Restore from the Mart. I immediately felt the headache dissipate and relief washed over my body. We then made our way to the stadium. Each stadium held a few rooms for Challengers to stay in during their journey if needed. They had only one room left but Rei and I didn’t mind doubling up. We went to the small suite located in the back of the stadium near the locker rooms.

The room was a medium size and decorated smartly, but efficiently. A queen-sized bed with a green and white bedding set. Fresh flowers on the matching nightstands. A flat screen on the wall and a medium sized Pokémon bed near the window. The room had an attached bathroom and I was so happy to see a shower after having camped out the night before. I offered to let Rei go first in the shower but she tutted and pulled me in with her. As well as grabbing my ball that held Taiko. “We’re going to have some fun of our own then your big boy is going to help us out with these eggs. They feel like they’re ready to go and we can give them to Milo for him to pass out as starter Pokémon for some of the local kids.”

That wasn’t a bad idea and seemed like one of the best alternatives for the eggs. I did decide that I would send one to Mum though. She would like to have a Budew around the house and these were special, they were half Taiko after all. “Oh, that reminds me. Blush said she’s got a Grookey egg growing in her and was concerned it might be too big for her. What are you going to do about that?”

“Really? That’s exciting! Maybe I’ll have a Grookey of my own soon. As for the egg, I’m sure she’ll be ok. She is a strong grass girl.” Rei had already started to strip and I noticed that her stomach was not as large as my own. Then again, Taiko had given me a second injection not too long ago and for some reason it wasn’t leaking out this time. I started to strip and Rei marveled at me. “Damn girl. You look inflated. How are you feeling?”

“Like a water balloon. So, what did you want to do to get these out?” I asked as I pulled off my panties and started the shower. Rei reached past me and pulled the shower head off its holder and stepped in. She sunk to her knees and placed the rushing shower head between her thighs. A moan escaped her as she started to play with the massaging water against her sex. Then, she looked at me and stuck out her tongue.

“Hope told you what I wanted and I want it now. After that, I’ll help you lay your eggs. Now come here Mistress and use this dirty little slut of yours.” Her eyes were wild with lust and I smiled. This would be a fun time. I stepped into the shower and made Rei eat my pussy for a little while before I gave her the prize she wanted. The honey blonde happily licked at my folds and swirled her tongue expertly around my clit. Before long we were both moaning in our pleasures. I pulled Rei’s head back and held her in place by her hair then I let loose with a stream of hot piss. She immediately started to climax as my warm fluids rushed all over her face, mouth, and body. The girl looked like she was in heaven at that very moment.

When I was spent Rei went right back to eating me out until I had an orgasm of my own. Then she stood up and told me to get Taiko in here as she replaced the shower head to its holder on the wall. I stepped out and released Taiko from his ball. “Kassi I saw what happened in the cave. Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Was the first thing I heard in my head when he popped out. His voice sounded like that of a boy on the tail end of puberty. It was stuck between the deepness of a man and the softness of a boy but was also was clearly heading for a deep baritone. My ears picked up the concerned chittering of his actual mouth.

“Yes, my sweet Taiko. I’m ok. Better than that, I can actually understand you now. I can hear your words. But Rei and I need your help, come here.” I said to my Pokémon. He looked confused for a moment then took in the fact that both of us were standing here naked for him. Immediately his cock grew from its sheath and stood at attention.

“Fuck two women. Yes.” He said and I noticed that his words had become far less complex in his lust. Must be the blood rushing from one head to the other. I laughed and stepped into the water with Rei and motioned for Taiko to join us.

“Ok Taiko, I need you to help me first. The eggs need as much lubrication as they can get to slide out easier. You already gave Kassi some extra lube over lunch.” She lightly tapped my stomach to make it slosh. The feeling made me queasy and I felt the now solid eggs slosh around inside of me. “Can you help me out to?” She accented this point by getting down on all fours and presenting her ass to my Pokémon. Taiko didn’t need any more encouragement and stepped up behind her and lined up his bumpy manhood to her slit.

“Fuck Rei. Fill up. Plant seed.” He said as he shoved roughly into her and started to pump his cock roughly into the skinny blonde. I watched as Rei’s ass bounced as Taiko fucked her roughly. She started to pant and moan at the feeling. “Tight pussy. Feels good. Want Kassi’s help. Make her cum.” He said with a series of chitters as he kept pounding. I got the message though and got myself in front of Rei. I reached under her a grabbed one of her puffy nipples roughly, she moaned at the attention. Then I shoved her face into my pussy and forced her to eat me out while I abused her tits.

“Taiko, Double Hit, one for each cheek.” I told him. He pulled out his sticks and gave a firm smack to each one of Rei’s bounding ass cheeks. The blonde screamed into my pussy and I saw her lock up in orgasm. “Fill her up buddy. She’s your cum dump now.” I told my Pokémon.

“Cum. Fill up Rei.” He yelled as he buried his dick even further into the blonde and I could hear the sloshing sound of his cum pumping into her around the eggs even over the sound of the running water. Rei screamed in pleasure and spasmed as Taiko dumped pump after pump of his sticky cum directly into her full womb. Once he was done, he pulled out with a wet pop and I washed his dick off in the running water as it shrank slowly back into its sheath.

“Fuck that dick is so good now that it gotten bigger.” Said Rei. “I’m definitely keeping that Grookey if it’s a boy. I want this for myself all the time.” She said between gasping breaths. “Ok, Taiko, get out of the tub. It’s egg time for me and Kassi here and we’re going to need space.”

“Ok. I’ll help however I can. They’re my eggs after all.” He said as he got out and I giggled at his now far more elegant speech.

“What’s so funny?” Rei asked as she guided me to sit down at the back of the tub and spread my legs apart. “Taiko, hand me the item that in the pocket of my clothes please.” The chimp rummaged around in the pile of clothing and pulled out what looked like a plastic tube.

“Oh, its just when Taiko gets a hard on his speech becomes far less eloquent. Honestly, he sounded like a caveman when he was fucking you. What is that?” I asked as the blonde brought the strange tube toward my vagina. It was completely smooth and had an opening in one side. On the side I could see a clear panel and dial used to measure some kind of pinkish fluid that was inside. Rei made a couple of adjustments to the dial by twisting the base of the tube then inserted it into me. The cool plastic felt strange as it entered me and I felt it come to a stop against my cervix.

“That’s really funny.” Said Rei with a giggle as she worked. Once she seemed satisfied with the placement of the device, she looked at me. “This has some ditto extract in it. It will temporarily make your Cervix flexible enough to pass the eggs without pain. Fair warning there’s going to be a sting and then you’ll feel strange for the next few hours. I promise that the egg laying will be worth it though, try to not get addicted.” Said the blonde and then I felt a sharp pinch on my Cervix. I yelped in surprise and my fingers dug into the thigh of Rei’s that I was holding on to. She sat down opposite me and repeated the exercise to herself quickly, also letting out a pained gasp when she injected herself.

We sat there for a minute and it didn’t seem like much was happening. I could feel the tenderness of the injection point into my cervix throbbing a little and a strange tingle deep inside myself. Rei set the injector on the privy that was next to the shower and looked at me. “Here we go.” She moved her legs so that we made a sort of basin between us and then I felt it. A deep and sudden pressure in my stomach. It almost felt like I needed to take a shit but it was coming from up front. My body got really hot all of a sudden and I couldn’t stop myself from rubbing my clit.

Fluid started to run out of Rei and I and was quickly washed away by the running water. I felt my stomach contract and then a deep stretching inside of myself. A massive pressure pushed itself past my cervix and into my vagina. I moaned at the strange feeling; it wasn’t painful but its own strange kind of pleasant. Like the relief from having been holding it all day and finally getting to a restroom. Halfway down the egg stopped and I moaned at the pressure. I increased the tempo on my clit and brought myself to a climax. My flexing love channel then forced the egg to finish its push out of me. With a wet pop the first egg slid into the tub. It was a light green on top and dark green on its bottom half, like the bud of a Budew and about the size of an extra-large Pidove egg (chicken egg for reference). I panted with the effort and excitement and watched as Rei popped out her own egg next.

For the next several minutes Rei and I worked ourselves into frenzies to lay the remaining six eggs. By the time we were done I felt a massive sense of relief as my stretched-out womb started to shrink back to its normal size. My cervix still felt strange and oddly stretchy and my vagina was throbbing on its own from the effort of pushing out the four eggs through sheer orgasm power. We laid there for several minutes in the warm water just trying to get our bearings. Taiko started removing the eggs from the water and wrapping them up in a soft towel one by one. He showed a great amount of care for the tiny eggs.

Once that was done, I had Taiko come over and I kissed him deeply and passionately. “Thank you for letting me carry your babies Taiko. I love you.” I said to him staring into his brown and yellow eyes.

“I love you too Kassi. Thank you for doing that. Tell Rei thank you for me too.” He said in his adolescent tone. Then he turned off the water, gave each of us a towel and helped us out of the bathroom and into the bed one by one.

“Taiko said thank you for carrying his eggs.” I said as soon as the Blonde was tucked in next to me.

“You’re welcome you hunky monkey. Now come snuggle in between us. You don’t get to use us for our bodies and not cuddle afterwards.” Rei replied and beckoned Taiko to a spot between us. He jumped into the bed and settled between the two of us. I took a deep breath and relaxed at the smell of his grassy-musky scent. Then my tired body drifted off into a deep powerful sleep.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a fun chapter to write! So many elements to bring into this series. We have our first Gym Challenge next chapter against the muscled man Milo! See you soon - DMDrewDragon


	9. Chapter 9 - Milo's Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to face Milo and his fabled monster!

Chapter 9 – Milo’s Monster

When I woke up, I heard a gagging sound. I rolled over and saw that Rei was bobbing her head up and down on Taiko’s bumpy cock. She kept trying to push herself to go further and further but every time his member poked the back of her throat she gagged. They both took notice of me and Rei kept eye contact as she tried once again to deep throat my Pokémon. “Hold your thumb in your fist.” I told her and showed her the trick with my own hand. She tried it and this time successfully took Taiko down to his balls in her mouth. She came back up and started to sputter once the dick was out of her mouth.

“Yeah, it takes a lot of practice to be able to deep throat and Taiko is so damn big now. I’m surprised you did that well.” I said as I slid over and took my boys massive manhood all the way to the base in one motion then held myself there to a 10 count. While I was there, I hummed and made a show of licking the base of his dick while it was held in my throat.

“Feel good. Kassi better. Want cum.” Said Taiko in his simpleton mode. I lifted my head up and caught my breath. Taiko then grabbed the back of my head and started to fuck my face in earnest. My eyes watered as he pummeled my throat with his bumpy cock. He used me like a fuck toy for about a minute before I felt that he was about to explode. I pulled him free, started pumping with my hand and then he shot his sticky and sweet cum all over the faces of Rei and me. Once he was done Rei licked him clean and then we started to make out and share the cum we had collected back and forth.

“Mmm, he kind of tastes like raw syrup.” Said Rei as she licked a large glob off my cheek.

“He’s a lot sweeter than most boys, that’s for sure.” I said then I went to kiss my Pokémon. “Love you buddy and good morning. You ready to take on Milo today?

“Mornin’ Kassi. Love you too. Yes! Can’t wait!” He said into my mind as a response while chittering excitedly and then started to bounce around the room and tap out a beat with his sticks on the walls.

Rei and I laughed at his antics and got out of bed. I went and cleaned myself up in the sink and Rei took a shower. “Hey why don’t you see if you can challenge Milo this morning. I need to take care of some things with Hope before I try to take her into the challenge.” I said to my friend as she soaped herself up.

“Oh yeah, I need to figure out what was going on with Ruby on that one. That’s fine. I think Ruby and I won’t have much issue with this particular gym. You want me to stick around and travel to Hulbury together?” She responded. I didn’t see a down side to traveling with the girl for a little longer.

“Sure, if you don’t mind. It’s a lot of fun traveling with you. I do need to figure out how to get one of these eggs to my Mum though.” I said while looking at the pile of eggs wrapped in the warm towel.

“Just have a SkyTaxi deliver it to her.” Said Rei as she stepped out of the shower. I gave her the elevator stare and admired her naked body. This girl always turned me on when I saw her for some reason. I pulled her in for a kiss and grabbed her wet naked ass.

I released her a few steamy seconds later and looked at my friend. “I’m glad I beat your ass in that battle.” Then winced as she punched me playfully in the arm and we giggled. Half an hour later I was done getting around and put Taiko in his ball. I wished Rei good luck and told her I would try to catch her match if I could. She stayed in the room to finish getting around.

I went out to explore Turffield and see if I could find a quiet place to talk to Hope at. In town was an herbal shop so I picked up some natural ingredients for food and put them away in my pack. I also asked the kind woman running the shop if she knew where I could pick up adult toys and she let me know that Hulbury had a shop like that. She did, however offer me a special herbal blend to increase male virility. I bought a couple of the herbal pills as well as some herbal birth control for myself and thanked the woman.

I also called a SkyTaxi and tipped the driver to deliver the swaddled egg to Mum with a note I wrote to explain the situation. I’m sure I’d get a call about it later, but that wasn’t my big concern at the moment.

Then I made my way to the stone park to the west of town. There were a lot of ancient stones stacked by men or Pokémon to explore. At the top of the hill was a glyph made of stone that looked like it was telling some kind of story. This made me miss Sonia, she’d know all about this thing and probably go on and on about what it was and why it was here. I made my way over to a stone arch that was off the beaten path and sat down under the stack of stone. I pulled out my Pokéball that held Hope and let her out.

Hope appeared in a flash and stretched. “Good morning Kassi. Sorry for yesterday.” She said as she did so. Her voice was so soft it was like being held in a warm blanket.

“Sorry for what? Having your heart broken? Dealing with that snobby bitch Ruby? Don’t be Hope. It’s perfectly natural to be sad. You’ve had a tough go of it and I want to know more about you. Care to talk?” I pulled out my hair brush from my bag and patted my lap.

Hope walked over and stretched herself across my legs. I started to slowly and softly brush her fur, trying to add some shine to it. Hope was quiet for a while and just laid there enjoying the attention I was giving her. “You know, the day I found you was the first time I had gone into heat?” She started off. “I was so scared that I was going to be raped by one of the Growlithe or male Vulpix that were all over that place. Normally a mama Ninetails will protect her kit until they’ve had a chance to learn how to deal with that situation, but my mama didn’t want anything to do with me.” She paused and I felt her tense up. I placed a reassuring hand on her and kept my slow pace with the brush. I wasn’t going to interrupt and would let her tell her own story in her own time. She just needed to know that I was here and I was listening.

A sigh escaped Hope and she relaxed a little. “That’s where the scar on my eye came from. Mama gave it to me shortly after I was born. She saw that I wasn’t a normal Vulpix and she tried to scratch my eye out.” She shuddered at the memory and I continued to comfort her. “I managed to run away and hide in a den until she gave up and left. The pain was bad and it lasted for days. I ate what I could find but everything that got close to me saw me as some weird mutant. I wasn’t a fire Vulpix, like Mama and I wasn’t an Ice Vulpix like Papa. I was something strange.

This is where I finally chimed in, “You’re not strange Hope. You’re unique, and beautiful. There are a lot of fire foxes and ice foxes. You’re the only fire-ice fox I’ve ever heard of.”

She licked my hand and continued, “Thank you Kassi. I wondered for a time, barely getting by and fending off stronger predators. Eventually my eye healed and I made peace that I might just be a lonely Vulpix forever. Then I got my first heat cycle. My body was burning and aching for me to find a mate. No one wanted anything to do with me, that is until I saw a girl sitting by a tree with food. She looked kind and offered me the sweet-smelling food.”

I remembered back fondly to meeting the small vixen for the first time as she continued her story. “Imagine my surprise when not only did you feed me, but you showed concern for me. Said that I was beautiful and unique. Then you also helped me get rid of my need to mate. Although, I still think of myself as a virgin. I haven’t had a man inside me yet, that’s what hurt so much about Bolt.” She hiccupped a little as she tried to pull back her emotions. I continued to be a comforting presence and show her that I was here to help and listen. I removed a hand from her as she sat there; quiet and quickly I brushed a thumb over the button to Bolt’s ball, bringing it up to a real-time perspective. Hope didn’t seem to notice.

“When I met Bolt, he was such an intelligent and powerful dog. He’d make an excellent alpha someday if he had his own pack. Ruby and I were both smitten with him and we cuddled at night together. I thought we had an understanding that we could both mate with him together and share him, but I woke up that morning by myself. I could immediately smell their mating and when I found it, I felt so hurt. Not because he bred with her, but because they had tried to do it behind my back. It made me feel inferior, like I wasn’t good enough for him because I’m not an ideal version of either an ice or fire Vulpix. I’m a runt, I’m a mutt, and I’m damaged.” She started to cry with a sad howl at these words. The sound of her sorrow carrying across the grassy fields and bouncing off the large stone formations.

I held my girl then and tried to calm her down. Eventually I was able to calm her down by kissing her on her nose and holding it until she gave me her full attention. “Hope you are none of those things. You are beautiful and the thought of what you will look like as a Ninetails is so exciting I can’t wait. You have a scar, yes, but it is distinguishing and a testament to the hard struggles that have made you stronger. I don’t think it diminishes your beauty at all, in fact I like it a lot. You are a mix of two variants of Vulpix, yes, but you are unique in being a true hybrid of fire and ice.” I had an idea come to mind and I reached over to my bag. Inside sat the fire and ice stones I had collected side by side.

“Hope, I won’t force you to evolve. It was always going to be your choice, and now that I can fully understand you it makes it even more important that I leave it up to you.” I pulled out the stones, and careful not to get them too close to Hope, set both of them right next to each other on the grass. “I have both an ice stone and a fire stone. You could become a fire Ninetails like your Mama or an ice Ninetails like your Papa. Or, I have a feeling that you and only you could become a truly unique Ninetails if you touched both at the same time.”

Hope had stopped her cries when I pulled out the stones and eyed both of them like they would reach out and bite her at any second. Then when I explained my theory, she looked at me with curiosity. “Hope, you can take the mean things people say about you being different and let them use it as a weapon against you, or you can own it, and turn it into armor to guard yourself.” She continued to look over at me and the stones.

“Can you please have Bolt come out? I want to talk with him and hopefully mate before I evolve and get too tall for his stubby legs to reach.” She made a chittering-whining noise that I could only assume was her laughter. I reached down and pushed the button for Bolt and he appeared in a flash next to us.

“Hope, my dearest vixen. I wanted to say first that I am truly remorseful for my transgressions. You did not deserve my deception and for that folly I shall have to work tirelessly to seek your forgiveness.” I had to shake my head and rubbed my temple. Bolt’s voice in my mind did not match the high-pitched yips that his mouth made. It was a deep baritone and poured over me like warm chocolate and his speech was so eloquent. Now I understood what Hope was saying about Bolt. He would indeed become a powerful alpha male some day with those traits.

“Bolt, I can forgive you for your actions because I know that Kassi wants me to and that we will be together for a long time in her care. Just know, that my heart has been broken by your actions and I will not let it be broken again. Do you find me repulsive because of my appearance? Is that why you did it?” She asked, her tone taking on a frantic and sad edge by the end.

“Oh, Hope, of course I do not find your repulsive or unattractive. I find you to be engrossing and distinctive. The reason for the deception was at the behest of Ruby. She wished to not be seen during our mating and much as it pains me to admit, when my phallus is engaged my cognitive reason seems to dwindle considerably.” Bolt said all of this while looking directly at Hope.

“Then I am going to give you my first time Bolt. After that I am going to evolve and you won’t be able to have me again until you get stronger and evolve yourself. Kassi could you please give Bolt and I some privacy? We both love you, but I want this to be just me and Bolt if you wouldn’t mind.” She asked and I didn’t know a fox could blush but that’s exactly what it looked like when she asked me.

“Sure thing guys, just let me know when your ready for me to rejoin you. I’m going to talk with Tsunami and get ready for us to challenge Milo in a bit.” They both shook their heads and I grabbed the ball for Tsunami and walked off, leaving my bag with them. After a while I heard the sound of growling and moaning and knew that they were having their make up sex. Good for them.

Tsunami came out with his usual roar and looked down at me once he had settled himself onto this air cushion above the grass. “Hey Tsunami, I don’t know if you’ve been able to keep up with what’s going on, but I wanted to talk to you.”

A deep grumble came from Tsunami and his cries sounded like they always did, a series of grunts, growls, and roars. My mind however, let me hear his voice. Tsunami’s voice was what I expected for a large sea dragon; deep, incredibly deep and powerful. He also seemed to talk with a slower pace and enunciate all of his words with care and precision. “When I am in my ball, I tend to sleep more often than not. That way when I am called upon, I can fight or fuck as needed.”

“Fight or fuck huh? Is that all you think about my big brute?” I asked patting the blue dragon on the nose.

“Wait, you can understand me?” Tsunami said in complete surprise, his head reeling back with the shock.

“Yes, there was an accident involving another trainer yesterday. He had his psychic Pokémon attack me directly and it broke my mind in a way that made me able to communicate with Pokémon I’ve bonded with.” I said and motioned him to come back down to my level.

“Well then, let me say this the proper way, not with silly actions.” He wrapped one of his whiskers around my waist and gently squeezed like he was trying to give me a hug. “I am truly sorry for the sorrow and pain I caused you when we first met. As a Magikarp I was not very smart and when I saw your beauty all I could think of was mating with you. When you rejected me and splashed me, it made me angry enough to finally evolve into my now magnificent body. But this body comes with a deep seeded rage and lust that I did not know how to control. My desire to mate with you only compounded that problem. Before I could fully bring myself to control, I had already attacked you and forced myself upon you. I am truly very sorry for that Kassi.”

Without realizing it tears had come to my eyes halfway through his speech. I felt the remaining weight of my nightmare with Tsunami evaporate and love for this intelligent creature flooded into me. I hugged him as best I could and kissed his nose. “Thank you, Tsunami, that’s exactly what I needed right now.” We stayed like that for a time and just enjoyed the feeling of affection radiate between both of us. Eventually I pulled back and asked with a chuckle, “So how was I yesterday?”

Tsunami raised a scaly eyebrow and looked at me. “Despite not being able to take all of me, you are very good as pleasing me as a mate. Why ask? Are you wanting to mate now?”

I cut him short on that thought, “Not right now big guy. We’ve got a gym challenge today and I can’t afford to be as sore and stretched out as you make me.”

He huffed but understood. It had been a while and I figured I would have waited long enough for Hope and Bolt to have their time. “It’s a grass gym, so you may not see much action but you’re easily my strongest Pokémon. If I need your help bring your best.” He nodded and I kissed him one more time before putting him back in his ball.

Making my way slowly back over to my other two Pokémon I saw that they were still tied together and I kept my distance until I was called. It didn’t take long and after a few minutes Hope called for me to return. “Feel better?” I asked as I watched Bolt cleaning himself off.

“Yes, but sore.” Said hope as she licked herself clean as well. I bent down without saying anything and licked both of my Pokémon clean. It wasn’t even sexual really, I just wanted to be involved in this special moment somehow. The tart lemon taste of Bolt’s cum mixed with the cinnamon spice of Hope and it was an interesting profile. They accepted it without complaint and then Hope got up and turned to me. “I’m ready Kassi. I want to try your idea. If I had to choose one over the other, I would prefer to be an ice-type but I am willing to try your idea even if it makes me a fire-type like Mama. Also, can I have some of that plant you bought to prevent eggs? I do not want to be a mother yet.”

I dug in my bag and gave her some of the mothers-bane. I also took some for myself just in case. I had to face Milo today and he could very easily ask for a creampie if he won. I set the two stones next to each other again in front of Hope. She looked at them and sighed, then leaped up and brought both front paws down on them at the same time. Her evolutionary light was intense, even more than Taiko or Tsunami had been. I was forced to look away from the intense white light.

When the light faded and I looked back my jaw dropped. There stood Hope in all her beauty. She had features of both an Ice and Fire Ninetail. Her fur was the sleek cream color of a fire Ninetails but the tips of her tails and boots of her feet were snow white and wispy like an ice Ninetails. The long fur on top of her head had the same effect it went from tan to white and was long and shiny. The most striking thing was still her eyes though. Her fire eye had become a deep scarlet red and her ice eye had become a deep ocean blue. The scar across her face was still there but blended better with the new color of her fur. She was breathtakingly gorgeous.

“Hope! It worked! You’re a unique Ninetails!” I screamed and threw my arms around my now much larger vixen. I looked into her eyes and said, “You were cute before, but now. Damn you’re gorgeous!” I said, not being able to hide the smile that was breaking my face. “What do you think Bolt?”

Bolt just stood there dumbfounded, his mouth agape, staring at Hope for several seconds. “Breathtaking.” Was the only word he managed to get out as he stared at Hope.

“Well I want to see myself but I feel very different, and stronger. A lot stronger.” Her voice had changed, it was now deeper and very sultry. The sound of it made me start to grow wet just little. She opened her mouth and fired and beam of fire directly in front of her at a random patch of grass then immediately followed that up with a burst of ice. Interestingly when she prepped and attack the tips of her tails would glow either red or blue depending on the type of the attack.

I squealed with excitement and again threw my arms around Hope. “Let’s get you to a mirror and then take on this gym challenge! We should have no problems.” I said and called Bolt back to his ball. Hope walked next to me and we talked about our strategy for the match. We went to the Pokémon Center and I asked the move reminder to help Hope with Ice Beam and Flamethrower both of which were moves a Ninetails could learn once they evolved. I was also shocked she could learn dazzling gleam and dark pulse. I had to purchase the last one as a TM but the money was worth it. Hope was battle ready. I put her back in my ball to keep her as a secret weapon.

Milo’s challenge was infamous for being tough and weeding out some of the weaker challengers each year. While he did only use two Pokémon in his fights, they were much stronger than average for the area. Plus, the test beforehand ranged in difficulty and changed every year. During the kids challenge this year they had to wrangle a bunch of Wooloo down and obstacle course, something I wished I could do since I’d been wrangling Wooloo half my life.

I made my way to the stadium and checked to see where Rei was at. Unfortunately, she had already gone but had won her challenge against Milo, so that was incredible news! I checked myself into the challenge and went to the locker room to change. While in there I let Hope out so she could check herself out in the full-length mirror. She marveled at her new appearance and seemed to delight in what she looked like. The perfect blend of fire and ice Ninetails. The uniform still felt strange, especially having the wear a bra when I hated them more than anything. But in a few minutes, I was dressed and ready. A voice came over the loudspeaker and beckoned me to head toward the challenge area.

I walked through the door and heard a voice announce to me and the crowd in the stadium above. “Ladies and gentlemen of Turffield Stadium we now present our next Challenger for the Poképhile Championship Challenge, a girl endorsed by the Champ himself, Kassi from Postwick!” I heard a roar overhead and watched as several cameras being operated by Rotom floated around me. All eyes were on me and it was time to put on a show. I stepped through the doors and began my first challenge.

When I stepped through the doors all I could see was grass. Taller than myself and blocking every bit of visibility other than a narrow corridor it was grass. I reached out a hand and felt the grass move to block it from passing through. I jumped up and the grass grew then shrank in relation to my movements. It was a living grass maze and there was no going through or over. I thought for a minute then figured it might be better to rely on senses better than my own. I called out Bolt and briefed him on the situation. He was incredibly smart and could smell what was up ahead.

“I shall you guide you without fail, dear Kassi, just follow me.” I somehow managed to not crack up as Bolt said those chivalric words then turned around and his heart shaped butt walked forward. Bolt led me to the left and right in what I was sure was a path I would have been doubling back on. Once, he stopped and let me know there was an unavoidable battle ahead. I told him to be ready to use discharge then quick attack. I knew the discharge wouldn’t be very effective, but it might stun the opponent long enough for me to seize victory.

We slid around the corner and sure enough a girl was there to challenge us. I barely took much stock of her as she sent out a Budew and Bolt quickly defeated it. The under-trainers for a Gym leader did not have to bend to the whims of a loss in the first few gyms, since there were so many challengers and they would literally get fucked raw if they did. If the challenger lost a Pokémon, though, you lost an article of clothing and could not revive the pokemon until you either wiped or won. I moved on from the defeated girl and moved on with Bolt. We spent several more minutes moving through the maze and avoiding traps like pit falls and sleep darts that would spring out from nowhere. Before long we found ourselves in another forced battle with a man that had a Gossifleur. This one went down harder and Bolt took some damage from a razor leaf but he swore that he was fine and we continued onward.

Total time I must have spent in the maze with Bolt was 15 minutes and we were both winded but successful. I walked up the long flight of stairs that led to the battle pitch. When I stepped on the top stair some confetti cannons went off and I turned around, as instructed before entering, to face the cameras. “Challenger Kassi has made it to through the maze! Now she will have to face off against the Grass Guru himself, Milo!” The doors behind me opened up and I stepped through. Once I was in the entrance tunnel, I tossed a quick potion on Bolt and put him back into his ball. Then walked to the mark set up for challengers to stand on until they were called forward.

The announcer came on a few seconds later, “From the village of Postwick to the South comes the one of the two Challengers Sponsored by Champion Leon! Please welcome to the arena, Kassi!” I walked forward onto the pitch and took my spot in the inner circle amid a cheer from the crowd. “Leader of the Turrfield Gym, master of grass and lover of all Pokémon and loved by the ladies for his monster…personality. Please welcome to the arena, Milo!” Shouts, yells, and whistles were beating against my ears as Milo took the field.

Milo was a giant of a man. Standing a head above most people and well-toned muscles used to a hard day’s work. His peach colored hair was hidden partially by the large brimmed hat he wore. He took up his space across from me and wished me good luck. An up-tempo song started to play on the speakers and Milo spoke. “Welcome to my gym. This will be a challenge with only two Pokémon a piece. First loss will lose your overclothes, second loss will be your underclothes. A loss to me here and you will be forced to play with one of my Wooloo while the crowd watches. If you win you can demand one thing of me.”

“Fine by me.” I said and then I struck the pose I had worked on for years. Leon had his signature Charizard pose and I wanted something easily recognizable. I spun in a single circle, made a heart with my hands, broke it as I spun and ended with my arm held high holding up a single finger. I was number one, going to be number one, and would be the first female Champion in a generation.

Milo smiled then tossed out his first Pokémon. A strong and healthy looked Gossifleur. I smiled in return and grabbed the ball for Hope. Making a show kissing the ball I then tossed her into the ring. My beautiful fire/ice Ninetails came out and the world got to see a first. I heard gasps, ooh, and ahs run throughout the crowd. Even Milo looked intrigued. “Well, don’t that beat all.” He said in a country accent similar to mine, when I didn’t pay attention. “That’s a unique lookin’ Ninetails mate. Never seen the like. Wonder what makes it special. Oh well, let’s find out. GossiLass, rapid spin.”

I had seen this move used before by a grass type and knew that it would pull the air away from the target and make it harder to hit. A decent strategy for a type weak against fire, but not useful against ice. “Hope I, then F.” Hope’s tails fanned out and the wispy tips glowed blue. Then she let loose with an Ice Beam that struck the Gossifleur center mass. She was frozen in place mid spin then watched in horror as Hope followed up with a merciless Flamethrower. The gout of flame hit the flower and she was knocked out instantly from the damage. Milo called her back and smiled as his clothes disappeared. He was left standing in just his underwear and I could see that he had a truly massive cock hidden behind the thin cloth.

“That’s a truly amazing Ninetails you have there let’s see how well she handles Dynamax!” He pressed a button on his wrist and a stream of energy flowed into the Pokéball in his hand. The ball looked like it blew up to a digital projection a dozen times bigger, except the projections were tangible. Milo then tossed the ball behind him as far as he could and a massive Eldegoss entered the area. Its cry was so deep it was almost unrecognizable. I didn’t have long to react, pulling Hope back into her ball I repeated the same action. I pressed the button on my wrist and kissed the massive Pokéball as I tossed it far behind me.

Then Hope appeared in a flash of steam. Stories tall and most amazingly her appearance had changed too. Her tail looked like a burst of fire that led up to the tips that looked like clouds dropping a constant steam of fresh snow. The hair on her head and crest on her chest each had a similar effect. Even I stood in awe of her beauty for a brief moment.

Milo seized this opportunity and had Eldegoss use Maximum Overgrowth. I had to roll out of the way as a field of massive mushrooms sprouted up around Hope and then exploded. The field was instantly covered in grass and the smell was like standing in the middle of a field of flowers.

“Hope, use Max Flare!” I shouted over the roar of the crowd and din of the battle. The fire that made up part of Hope’s tails and mane pulsed and a truly massive fireball grew in her mouth. The overly large Eldegoss didn’t have anywhere to go and could only take the hit from the blast. It had an immediate effect and she passed out in a single shot. A series of explosions went off all over the body of the Eldegoss and she shrunk down to her normal size, knocked completely out. I pressed the button on my wrist and Hope started to shrink down as well.

Milo’s clothing vanished and I could see just what he was working with. His dick was a true monster cock. Well over a foot long and as thick as a Mudbray. His face blushed and then he looked behind me wide-eyed. I was hit by the overwhelming smell of cinnamon and spice. I turned on my heel and saw that Hope was back to her normal size, but still surrounded by the red aura of Dynamax. Her eyes were also completely clouded over with lust.

“Oh shit, MaxLust.” I said as I looked at Hope. This was the biggest downside of Dynamax. Your Pokémon had a chance to become overly sexually charged once they had gone back and it would inhibit their ability to reason beyond satisfying their need to breed. Here in the stadium it was a bit more manageable as there were plenty of attendants and the Leader who could help contain the Pokémon long enough for the effect to wear off. But the best ways to deal with it in the wild were to talk them down or fuck it out of them if possible.

“Hope, this is Kassi. I know you’re in there. You don’t want to do this. I know you’re horny but you need to come to your senses. I promise to help you feel good later if you can just calm down now…” I pleaded with my Pokémon as she started to come closer and closer, the smell of her cinnamon scented sex burning my nostrils even from this distance.

All I heard was a howl as Hope lunged at me but I heard in my mind, “Kassi help. I can’t stop it. I just want to fuck you and that man so bad.”

Hope was on top of me in a flash and had knocked me to the ground she pinned my arms with her forelegs then stuck her tongue down my throat. This was different from what we had done before. She was being forcefull and her tongue was a lot longer in her evolved form. Even having trained away my gag reflex I was still forced to choke by the strength of her attention. That’s when I heard Milo step up. “Call her into her ball, it won’t dissipate the fever, but we can then deal with this in private.” He said.

“Hope return!” I shouted and she was drawn into her Pokéball. Milo helped me up and we shuffled quickly off the pitch to his dressing room. He explained along the way that we only had a few minutes to get her back out of her ball or else the MaxLust could cause her Pokéball to malfunction and damage her permanently. They just weren’t built to deal with that kind of prolonged exposure the the Dynamax energy.

We got into Milo’s locker room and I saw that it also doubled as his flat. All the comforts of living were here. A bed, workout equipment, a kitchenette and dozens upon dozens of plants. “Ok. Here’s the plan you’re going to bring her out. You eat her out and fuck her with this.” He said handing me a large canine dick shaped dildo. I’m gonna keep her distracted up front. If it comes to it, I can fuck her or you myself until she orgasms.”

“Wait, why fuck me?” I asked in shock. I didn’t know if I could truly handle the monster that Milo was packing. He was hung like a Mudbray and while Tsunami was big, he never made it that deep and wide at the same time.

“Because if it turns her on to watch you get fucked and moves her closer to being done, then that’s what we’re gonna do. This is serious Kassi and I don’t take it lightly. Now strip.” I did as he ordered.

I nodded and let Hope back out of her ball. As soon as she was out the room was flooded with the smell of cinnamon and spice. I noted a new mild hint to the smell though, it was like crushed Ice Berries. Hope was on me in an instant. Her face buried in my pussy. I reached underneath her and found one of her nipples to squeeze. Hope let out a pleased moan and licked even harder. “Hope, turn around.” I tried then wiggled the dildo in the air.

“Fine, but you need to take him while I take that from you.” She said then turned around. I gulped then turned to Milo.

“I need a strap and she wants you to fuck me while I fuck her with this.” He nodded and the pulled a strap out of a locker. The black leather belt was cold as I fitted the dog dildo into it then onto my waist. This whole time Milo had been distracting Hope by fingering and licking her pussy. Once I was fully equipped and I made sure that there was nothing blocking my own entrance I took Milo’s place behind Hope. She moaned as I placed the dick to her lips.

“Kassi I want this to be over, please fuck me and him at the same time.” She begged me in her sultry voice.

I shoved hard with my hips and the dildo slid up to the knot into her slick love channel. I heard a bottle top snap shut and knew what was coming next. Milo stepped up behind me and I felt the lubricated tip of his dick pressing against my pussy. As I leaned back onto his cock my breath got taken away. He was absolutely massive. It felt like my guts were getting pushed out of the way as I sunk more and more of him into me. While doing that the dildo inside of Hope was pulled back. She growled and I shoved forward again.

I began to slowly rock myself back and forth between the two. Fucking my Pokémon and getting fucked by Milo’s Monster. Milo reached up and cupped one of my large breasts and it made my body flush. This was starting to feel good and I was hearing more and more pleased growls coming from Hope. I increased my rhythm and my pussy was starting to get used to its massive invader. I started to moan as well.

“Fuck you’re tight, this needs to go faster.” Said Milo after a couple minutes of now hard pounding between the two.

“Fuck, you’re telling me. I feel like you’re turning my guts to pudding with that Warhammer.” I replied. Then I saw the aura around Hope starting to dull just a bit. “Oops, we’re close. Double time.” I said then reached down and started to finger the now slick asshole of Hope. My hips picked up their pace and I guess my cervix still had a bit of Ditto extract in it because I felt Milo slip right past it and bury himself into my womb.

“Shit that’s tight I can’t hold on anymore.” He said and I felt a blast of cum rocket deep inside me. He shoved his hips forward and that finally buried the knot of the dildo inside of Hope and she and I began to climax at the same time. Her aura faded with each quiver of her body until it was back to normal.

Our collective orgasm was intense and we were all left as a tied up, twitching mess as it ended. Milo was the first to withdrawal and it felt like my entire vagina tried to leave with his monster cock. Then I pulled back and Hope yelped as the huge knot popped free of her spasming pussy. I collapsed on the ground and so did Hope.

“Good job Kassi. That was handled really well and you’ve earned this badge and then some.” Milo said then placed the leaf badge on top of my bag. I had done it, and I was completely spent. “Oh, and thanks to you and your friend for the starter eggs. They’re gonna really help out around here.” With that he walked off to the bathroom to clean up.

I put Hope back in her ball to get some rest and got dressed myself. I left the strap on the bed and let myself out. I heard the crowd roar as I reappeared and held up my grass badge in victory. My hair was sex tussled and my pussy ached from dealing with Milo’s Monster, but we had done it. I left the stadium after changing in the Competitor locker room and found not just Rei, but Hop waiting for me outside of the stadium.

“Hey guys…” I managed to get out before they peppered me with questions…

** ***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a fun chapter and a lot of growth for Hope. I did want to give her a GigantaMax form for being a unique Ninetails but she still doesn't have a signature move to G-Max, yet. Hop is back and we need to travel on the next chapter. Nessa is coming up and there is a lot of things planned for one of the sexiest characters in the game. Stay tuned. -DMDrewDragon


	10. Chapter 10 - Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop rejoins the party and everyone grows a little closer along with adding a few new members.

Chapter 10 – Three’s Company

“Hey Guys…” I managed to get out before Rei and Hop started to blast me with questions.

“What was up with that Ninetails?” Hop started.

“How did you get her to evolve like that?” Followed Rei.

“How did you and Milo cure her MaxLust?” Said Hop.

“Who is this?” Asked Rei and Hop at the same time pointing at each other.

I started to laugh at my two friends. They were being ridiculous and not even giving me a chance to respond to anything they said. This got me two grumpy looks from the pair. “How about we talk as we walk?” I suggested as I started to walk toward the front door of the gym.

Pushing open the door I was greeted by the smell of the fresh fields of Turffield. My party and I left the Gym and started down the road toward Hulbury. “Kassi wait!” I heard both of my friends shout as I got too far ahead. I turned and looked at them?

“Guys I promise to try and explain as best I can but I just…” my words were cut off as Hop pressed his lips to mine to shut me up. Rei got behind me and I felt both of my friends embrace me at the same time.

“We’re just glad you’re ok. MaxLust is serious and dangerous. I’m glad that you and Hope are ok.” Said Rei into my ear.

Hop pulled himself away from my lips and blushed, “Plus, I have another plan before rushing off to Hulbury” Said Hop. The two disengaged from me and I took a deep breath.

“Ok, what do you have planned? Also, have you two introduced yourselves?” I asked. They shook their heads. “Ok, Rei this is Hop. Hop grew up next to me and is the closest person to me in the world. He’s also my rival and, recently, became a lover of mine.” Rei turned to Hop and smiled. “Hop, this is Rei. She is a trainer I met along Route 3 and we’ve bonded…a lot, in the last few days. We even wound up laying eggs together.” I held up a hand to stop Hop with the question that was already on his lips. “We’ll get to that story later. For now, what’s your idea?’”

I watched as a dozen emotions ran across Hop’s face then he seemed to remember whatever his original idea was and his usual overly-excited self was back. “Let’s go to Route 4 and each catch us a hard to find Pokémon. I know I could use something to help me with Nessa. We could hang out there through lunch then tackle Route 5 this afternoon. It would be a lot more fun to travel with you two for a while don’t you think?” Hop was bouncing in place as he spoke and Rei had slowly walked over to stand next to me.

“Well I have Blush who should have no issues, but a backup electric type wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Said Rei.

I chose this opportunity to show Rei that Hop had a shy side and embarrass him. I whispered to Rei to play along then said, “Wait Hop, you said it would be fun to travel with us two. Are you just hoping to get lucky with a threesome with two beautiful girls?” Rei caught on and I watched her smile as Hop turned beat red.

“Well that’s…uhh…no….I mean….” Hop stuttered to find his words.

“I mean he’s cute, but if that’s the only thing he’s interested in I don’t know Kassi, sounds lecherous to me.” Rei said, barely holding back a giggle. I moved in for the kill and pressed myself into Hop’s side and Rei followed my lead and did the same to his other side. I was surprised Hop didn’t have steam coming out of his ears by then. I reached down and brushed my hand across the front of Hop’s pants and felt that he was quickly hardening.

“Rei, it could be fun though. He’s got quite the perfect endowment for fun without being painful, like Milo was.” That was enough to break Hop and he just looked at me in the eyes with a look that told me I’d been caught in my game. I started to laugh and so did Rei. Hop joined in after a few seconds and I made up my teasing to Hop by kissing him on the cheek. Rei did the same at the same time. “Relax Hop, we know you’re not a pervert, but I did mean what I said about your manhood.” I whispered in his ear and gave him one last playful squeeze through his pants before detaching myself from him.

Hop stood there for a few seconds as Rei and I started to walk up the hill towards Route 4. This would be a good opportunity to pick an ideal member for my team. I already had pretty good type coverage, but I needed another female to help balance out my party a bit, otherwise it was starting to feel like a Kassi gangbang squad. I smirked at my own thoughts and had Taiko come out of his ball to walk with us.

“Oh wow! Taiko evolved already! That’s amazing Kassi.” Said Hop.

“What do you mean? Hasn’t Prime evolved into a Raboot yet?” I said surprised. Surely her beating Milo would have been enough experience to get her over the evolution threshold.

“No, and I’m not sure why. I’ve tried to ask but I don’t really understand when she tries to answer the question.” Rei turned to me, knowingly, and I sighed.

“Hop, could I take Prime with me for some girl time while you two hunt for new party members? I’ll have Taiko help you out in the meantime. He should be really useful in catching electric types. You ok with that my Hunky Monkey?” I said, borrowing the nickname Rei used for him.

“Sure. I’ll help Hop. You help Prime. She’s a good friend.” Said Taiko, his chitters carrying happily across the fields as we walked. Hop released Prime and sure enough she was an amazing specimen of a Scorbunny, but still a Scorbunny.

“Prime, go with Kassi. She wants some girl time and to see if she can help you with your evolution problem. We’re gonna go catch us a new mate to challenge Nessa with!” Said Hop to his rabbit. He kissed her on the head and I kissed Taiko as we parted ways. The Scorbunny ran happily around my feet and made happy noises as we walked along the grassy fields towards the bank of a stream. I slipped out of my dress and into the water, splashing around and getting the smell of sweat and sex off of me. Prime didn’t do much but seemed at ease to just relax in the sunshine on the bank.

After I was done washing off, I pulled myself out of the water and laid next to Prime in the grass. The sun felt great on my naked skin and was doing a decent job of drying me quickly. “So Prime, this might sound crazy, but if you and I were to bond, I should be able to actually understand what you say. Not just the normal guess work we trainers have to do with our Pokémon. I understand if you’re not interested, but I do think that you’re a cute Scorbunny and I think we would both like to help Hop.”

Prime sat up and looked at me, her red eyes looking into mine. I just kept the eye contact and enjoyed the feeling of the breeze on my skin. Her nose was twitching adorably from side to side in the typical rabbit twitch and it made me want to kiss it. Prime slowly edged closer and closer to me until I felt a tentative paw reach out and press into my large breast. I smiled at the Scorbunny and picked her up and set her between my breasts so her face was just inches from mine.

I moved in closer, but not all the way. Make the offer and make them come the rest of the way if they want it. Prime and I sat there for several seconds staring into each other’s eyes before I felt her lips press to mine. It was odd to kiss a rabbit. She had a cleft in her top lip and her large front teeth were a little awkward to deal with. But Prime was an enthusiastic kisser and she tasted a little spicy. Several seconds into the kiss I felt myself growing wet and started to smell Prime. The scent of spicy-sweet Cherri berries wafted into my nostrils. Prime was still a small Pokémon and fully stretched out like she was the tips of her toes barely reached my hips. It was easy for me to reach a hand up and run a testing finger across her butt and pussy.

Prime let out a squeak and tensed up but relaxed as I slowly kept my pressure and massaged her outer lips without going any further. She brought a paw up and started to knead my breasts while we continued to kiss. I let my own hum of pleasure escape as I enjoyed the bunny’s attention.

This was my chance to see when exactly I would form a connection with a Pokémon so I was careful to pay attention. “Prime, keep telling me what you want so that way I know when our connection is made.” The bunny nodded then started to give me a string of her cries.

I started to work myself around her soft, fuzzy entrance and poked a testing finger inside. She seemed pleased at my actions, but I still couldn’t make out what she was saying. So, I made another choice. I grabbed Prime, flipped her around and buried her crotch in my face. At the same time, I got my yoga workout for the day in when I bent my back so I balled up and brought my own slick entrance close enough for the small rabbit to play with.

Prime had clearly never played with another woman and was clumsy with her tongue, but very enthusiastic. Still nothing, on being able to hear her but I felt her climax starting to build. I pressed my tongue deeper into the rabbit then started to swirl my thumb around her tiny clit. Prime’s body tightened up and she started to climax with a cry, her face breaking away from my own slick entrance. “Yes, Kassi, that’s it! Right there! Bloody ‘ell.”

I figured it out! I just needed to make a connection with them. I needed to please the Pokémon and then I could understand them. Redoubling my efforts, I made Prime squeal until she begged me to stop. One of my Pokémon could get me off later, this was all for Prime and Hop. Once I was done, I set the gasping rabbit beside me and slipped on my dress.

“Damn, Kassi. That was amazin’” Said Prime as she caught her breath. I was pleased at the little accent that she had. It reminded me of Hop, or myself if I didn’t take the time to push down my country accent. Her voice was also deeper than I would have expected for such a small rabbit. Not deep but not high either. “You want I should finish you?” Prime said as she sat up. I held a hand up to let her know that I was good.

“I did really enjoy that Prime, but I more wanted to be able to help you and Hop. Best way I know how is to be able to actually talk with you.” The rabbit was shocked for a moment when it clicked that I was actually communicating with her, not just guessing. “So, tell me, what’s keeping you from evolving do you think?”

Prime sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. “I know I have enough battle experience to evolve, but I don’t think my connection with Hop is deep enough to push me o’er the edge. I think it’s ‘cause we ain’t been able to enjoy connecting with each other yet.” She had a concerned look on her face as she spoke.

“What do you mean Prime? You think you can’t evolve because of problems during sex?” I said, trying to boil down her statement as much as I could.

“Yes!” She cried and hugged herself tighter. Then, in a whisper I could barely understand, “I ain’t been able to cum with Hop.” I watched a tear fall from her eye and she came to grips with what she’d just said. I was shocked, my experience with Hop the other day had been amazing and he had given me a leg shaking orgasm, but then again, I wasn’t a foot-tall rabbit.

“He’s too big, isn’t he?” I said matter of fact. Prime slowly nodded her head up and down.

“I try my best, but the best I can do I get just the tip in and maybe an inch or two. But it stretches me out so much that I can’t orgasm and I’m ‘orribly sore afterwards. I know that if I could just ride him to finish once, I’d evolve and me bigger form would be so much better at pleasing him.” I pulled her in closer and started to think on the problem. At first, I didn’t know how to fix this problem for the little Pokémon, then I realized that it was a similar problem to me and Tsunami.

“Prime, I have an idea how I might be able to help. I have the same problem with Tsunami, my Gyarados. He has not one, but two huge dicks that are more than I can handle. Fist, do you and Hop do much foreplay to get warmed up?” I asked the tiny Pokémon.

“A little, but Hop is so shy and gettin’ ‘em to do that kind of stuff is ‘ard.” She said, and I could see that being a problem. Hop was indeed very shy and I could see him trying to rush his way through the foreplay to get to things going and minimize the exposure to embarrassment.

“Next is yourself. You need to not push yourself past your limit just to try and get him off. He’s a boy, he will cum given enough time and attention, but you can’t hurt yourself in the process. Don’t be afraid to make him help you along either. Grab his hand and make him rub you while you ride him. Grab your cute little bunny tits.” I accented this last point by reaching into the ball of fur and grabbing her chest. There wasn’t much there but I could indeed feel her tiny nipples and a bit of soft flesh underneath.

“Kassi!” She uncurled and tried to hop away. I grabbed tight and pulled her into a hug.

“Just trust me. My friend also has some ditto extract that will make you a lot more flexible, so we can give you a bit of that if you think it will help. I know, it let me take on Milo’s Monster and thank goodness. Otherwise I don’t know if I’d still be able to walk.” I said while nuzzling into the soft white fur of her head.

“That sounds good. Can we do this today? I really wanna be a bigger bunny for Hop.” She paused and then said, “It really was a bloody huge monster. ‘ow it feel?”

I giggled then answered honestly, “Even with the ditto extract in me I still feel like my guts got turned into pudding, but it felt great.”

We got up and made our way back to the path and started to look around for the others. I heard some shouts and the sound of battle coming from one of the fields surrounded by a low stone wall. We peaked over and saw that Hop was engaged with an Electrike. Taiko standing his ground in front of the trainer and squared off with the Lightning Pokémon. Hop was giving a steady stream of orders to weaken, but not knock out the Pokémon. Prime and I took a seat on the low wall and watched from a distance. It was fun to watch Taiko react to a different Trainer’s style.

The battle went on a little longer than I would have expected but I guess that the Electrike might have been a special one in that case. As Taiko was bringing it to a standstill with his attacks, I heard a noise to my opposite side as Prime. I looked over and saw a blob of cream-colored liquid sitting next to me on the fence. Its body undulated and pulsed even as I floated about the stones of the wall. It was also watching the fight and reacting to the different attacks of Taiko and the Electrike.

“Well hey there little one, you enjoying the show? I asked the Milcery. The Pokémon startled at my voice and spun to face me. It had pure white orbs for eyes and no pupils. “Mil?” It said in a cry that mimicked its name. I pointed to Taiko, “That’s my Pokémon over there battling the Electrike. He’s my closest partner and keeps me safe. He’s also quite the looker, right?” I said to the tiny Pokémon.

“Yes, he is.” Said Prime to my right. “I wanna ‘ave a go at ‘im once I get big enough to take Hop.”

“That sounds like fun Prime. Sounds like we’ll all be traveling together for a while. Maybe you’ll get your chance when we camp out.” I said in direct response to her words. The Milcery turned its attention back to me and I could see a fascination grow in its eyes at my ability to communicate directly with Prime. It made several cries as if it was asking me a question.

“She’s askin’ if you can understand every Pokémon.” Said Prime to translate.

I looked directly at the Pokémon, “No, only Pokémon I’ve bonded with personally.” Then pointed to Taiko and then to Prime. “Like these two. Prime here isn’t even my Pokémon but we bonded so I could help her grow closer to her trainer, the boy over there.”

“Mil!” The Milcery said excitedly then went back to watching the battle. By the time we finished our conversation Hop had tossed a Pokéball and the stubborn Electrike had broken out with a spray of broken ball flying everywhere. Taiko got hit with a bolt of electricity as soon as the Pokémon had broken free, but shrugged it off like it didn’t really matter.

“She said she’s afraid of Pokéballs. That they might be too dark and small for her to be happy.”

Hop tossed another ball and was successful in his capture this time.

I clapped and cheered along with Hop at having caught such a strong new partner Pokémon. I turned and looked to the Milcery. “You are more than welcome to join us little one, I know I would love to have such an adorable partner join my team, but it’s up to you. I won’t force you to battle like the boys over there though. I would also promise to keep you out of your ball as much as possible.” I hopped off the wall and started to slowly walk over to my friends. A fairy type would be a welcome addition to the team, but I didn’t need to push the issue. All of my partners chose to come with me instead of being forced, and I didn’t want to change that.

Prime hopped down next to me and turned around to face the Milcery. “You should think ‘bout it. Kassi is an amazin’ trainer and loves all her Pokémon. But if’n you wanna stay wild she’ll understand.”

I appreciated the bunny’s kind words and left the Milcery sitting on the stone fence with a look of deep thought in its snow-white eyes.

“Kassi! Did you see how strong that Electrike was? It’ll be a great help against Nessa.” He said waving the Pokéball back and forth over his head. “How’d it go with Prime? Did you two have good girl talk?” He said bending down to scoop up Prime. “Look Prime I caught you a new sister. You have any ideas for a name?” He asked. She made a happy chirp that translated in my head to I don’t know.

“She doesn’t know. Hey Taiko, do Pokémon have names before they’re caught by a trainer?” I asked my bruised Pokémon as I pulled out a potion and started to treat him.

“No. Names are important to humans, not Pokémon. But I like my name. Taiko is strong name, like me.” He said with a series of chirps and chitters.

“Interesting.” I said in reply and relayed the information to my friends. Once I was done treating Taiko, I pulled Hop to the side, interrupting his thought process about what to name the Electrike. “I know why Prime isn’t evolving and I think I know how to fix it.” I said in a low voice so only he could hear.

“What’s that Kassi?” He asked, his eyes full of worry and anticipation.

“She…needs to be satisfied by you in order to evolve.” Hop looked confused then hurt and I put a finger over his lips. “She’s a tiny Pokémon and you are very well endowed even for a human. To her you are like when I try to take on Tsunami, maybe even worse. So, you need to foreplay for as long as possible before you try to enter her. You need to lick, finger, and gently stretch her and then be very, very mindful of how you make love to her so you don’t hurt her. I think if you were sweet, gentle, and paid as much attention to her as you did to me the other day, she’ll evolve for you. She wants to so she can please you, but the bond isn’t deep enough yet.”

Hop looked ashamed and hurt, but as my words continued it seemed like something clicked in his mind. “Ok Kassi! I can do that. Thank you so much!” he said as he embraced me tightly. My breasts squished painfully between us and my back popped with the force of his hug. “Oops, sorry. Been working out and must not know my own strength anymore.” He laughed then posed and flexed his arms like a body builder.

“You’re a goober. I’ll see if Rei has something that might help her out too. You two get along ok?” I asked.

“Yeah she’s great! Reminds me of a lot you, except you know, more lady-like.” I punched him playfully in the arm at his smart-ass comment. Rei was waiting by the Pokémon and brushing Ruby, her now Ninetails, to bring out the gloss in her coat. I wanted nothing more than to show off Hope and make the other Ninetails jealous, but I wanted to wait, if I could, until I could understand her and really enjoy her reaction.

“You catch anything yet Rei?” I asked as I walked back up.

“No, just been helping out Hop. Figured that I could go next.” I nodded at that then whispered in her ear, pretending like I was kissing it. “I need to see if Prime can use the Ditto extract to help her take on Hop. She hasn’t evolved yet cause he’s too big and its too painful for her to climax and seal their bond.” Rei giggled at my lips brushing against her ear, grabbing one of my tits to really play the part like we were flirting and just being handsy. I pulled away and she nodded slightly.

I didn’t want to let Hop know about the extract and was trying to save some embarrassment for Prime by not talking about it out loud. “Rei, I would like to get to know Ruby a bit better, would you mind if I borrowed her? I bet Hop would let you borrow Prime to stay safe. There are a lot of steel type Mewoth around here after all. Then he could also think in peace about what to name his new Electrike.”

My speech was about as subtle as a knife, luckily, subtlety was something Hop never caught on to. “Yeah that’s a good idea Kassi! Let’s all meet back here around lunch time. I’m gonna figure out a name for this Electrike then we’re gonna grind a bit in this field to get used to battling together.” Hop said excitedly. I told Taiko to help out if needed then turned to go.

Rei nodded and told Ruby to come with me and get to know me as much as possible. I winked at Prime as I saw Rei pull out the Ditto extract injector and start to fiddle with the dials even as she walked away with the Pokémon. Ruby was a beautiful specimen of a fire-ninetails and moved gracefully besides me as we walked through the fields. I wanted to camp out under a tree but we were stopped by a Meowth that had nothing to lose and was looking for a fight. Ruby knocked it out with a powerful Flamethrower attack and we left it alone as we continued our walk.

Coming to rest under the berry tree I patted the ground beside me and Ruby curled up there. “Ruby, I would like to get to know you better if I could. I know that you have a thing for Bolt and I’m sure you know by now that I can talk to Pokémon if I’ve bonded with them, or at least made them orgasm. I’m still not 100% sure how it works to be honest.” I know this was petty and shallow of me, sleeping with my friend’s Pokémon just so I could understand her when she saw how beautiful Hope was for the first time, but she had hurt my beautiful girl’s feelings and it was bringing me petty satisfaction.

The Ninetails looked at me and I saw a sly look cross her eyes. She seemed to accept what I was saying and got up. Ruby stuck her head between my legs and immediately started to lick at my still wet pussy from my play with Prime. Damn, Rei had taught her well, she was an expert. I motioned for the Ninetails to turn around but she held firm, continuing to eat me out with increased skill and passion, pushing to bring me closer to the edge. With Ruby’s skill it didn’t take long before my back arched and I let myself be consumed by the pleasure that over-took my body.

“Did that do the trick?” I heard a sly female voice say as Ruby made a whining sound with her mouth. Apparently, it worked both ways to form the needed bond; good to know.

“Yes.” I said between heavy gasps for air, “I can understand you know.”

“Good, then listen. I am not a dumb fox. I know that you sought to get me alone to talk to me about your Vulpix and what I did. She is a mutt that should not exist. I know of the ice-foxes and they are their own thing. I am a proud fire fox and do not agree that such a mixture should exist. Fire and Ice should not exist in the same place at the same time. I took her mate because she should not breed or be allowed to pass on her inferior genes. Especially with an alpha as strong as Bolt.”

My blood was boiling and I had to master myself to keep from screaming at this bitch of a Pokémon. Hate and anger would only get more hate and anger. She was ignorant, and just needed to be taught why she was wrong. “What you did to Hope was so cruel, and all because of something she can’t control. Did you not see how kind and smart Hope is?” I said with as even a tone as I could manage.

“No, I saw that her character was not her flaw. It is what she is, not who she is, that is the problem.” Ruby said as if it were a simple matter of fact.

“So, you claim that fire and ice cannot blend and that she’s inferior for being a hybrid of both species? What if she were to evolve? Would not a fire stone or ice stone remove the other typing?” I need to see where the real problem was or if this bitch was just ignorant of the possibilities of hybridizing.

“If that were the case then she would be pure and I would see no quarrel. Again, I like Hope’s character, I just can’t see her type mixing as anything that would be beautiful or graceful.” Ruby said with finality.

There is was. She thought that Hope was ugly for being a hybrid and this Ninetails obviously thought that beauty was the ultimate trait for someone of her species to have. Now was the perfect time to show her. “I think you are dead wrong Ruby, and I’m going to show you why.” I said and grabbed the ball for Hope. My beautiful Ninetails appeared in the flash of red energy from the Pokéball. Her fur looked sleek and her eyes set onto Ruby once she got her bearings.

“Ah, I see you evolved into a Ninetails. Congratulations Ruby, you look like an ideal specimen.” Said Hope like she was genuinely complimenting the Ninetails. Maybe she was, it was hard to tell the subtleties of a conversation between two foxes.

The shocked expression on Ruby’s face alone would have made this exchange worth it, but what happened next was like icing on the cake. “What happened? What are you? I…I don’t even know what to think of this.” Said Ruby with astonishment. She circled around Hope several times and tried to take her in.

“I am the best version of myself. My loving trainer helped me become a unique Ninetails. I am a fire/ice Ninetails and I am beautiful.” Hope said with her head held high.

“No, this doesn’t make sense. How can a mutt be beautiful? You shouldn’t even exist, never mind be beautiful…but you…are…” Ruby trailed off, not finishing her sentence. She stood dead still for several minutes then looked to me. “Kassi I would like to go back to my trainer now.” Was all she said then started to walk towards the meeting spot for the rest of the group by herself. I let her get a few steps ahead then hugged Hope.

“Thank you Kassi, that felt vindicating. I may not have changed her mind, but I have indeed brought doubt upon her prejudice. Also,” She stopped to lick my face, “I want to mate with you in my new body tonight. I do not remember most of what happened in the gym after beating the Gossifleur and though I do remember that we did mate, I do not remember the experience. It doesn’t count and I want a do over. But I want just the two of us.” Hope said while rubbing up against my side like a cat. She was about 3 feet tall (.9m) at the top of her head, still small for a Ninetails. I was only 5 (1.5m) foot so when she rubbed against me her head brushed the underside of my breasts.

“Ok my sweet girl. You definitely earned that with all you’ve done today.” I kissed her muzzle and put her back in her ball, then made my way back after Ruby. In the corner of my eye I saw a cream-colored blob peeking out from behind a nearby rock. It tried to hide when I spied it but I smirked and continued to walk on.

Rei and Hop had already set up for lunch when I arrived. “There you are! I was worried when Ruby came back on her own and looked so lost. What happened?” She asked me.

“Oh, I found out why she hurt Hope like she did yesterday and then showed her Hope’s new evolution. She didn’t seem to understand what to think after that and came back to you. If I had to guess, she’s had a revelation that she just needs to come to grips with.” I responded to my friend. She seemed to nod at my words.

“That reminds me! What is going on with Hope!? How did she turn into that beautiful Ninetails? I’ve never seen or heard of an Ice/Fire Type Ninetails.” Rei asked excitedly.

“Yeah! I wanna know about that too!” Said Hop as he started to pass out pre-packaged sandwiches to everyone.

“Well, Hope was always an Ice and Fire hybrid so I just had her touch an Ice stone and Fire stone at the same time. The rest is what you saw. She’s a true hybrid now of Fire and Ice Ninetails. Can even learn the full move sets for both variants according to the Move Reminder.” I said then finished my point by taking a huge bite of sandwich. It was ham and cheese and tasted like it had been made a little bit too long ago, but it was food and I chewed happily.

“Damn, that incredible Kassi! That’s even rarer than a shiny! You might have a world unique Pokémon on your hands!” Said Hop around a mouthful of his own sandwich, spraying Rei with crumbs.

“Yeah and she was so powerful…Bloody hell Hop, stop that!” She squealed at the boy, wiping the crumbs off her blouse. Hop made an apologetic gesture then took another bite of his sandwich.

“So, Hop, you and Prime need some alone time after lunch?” I said, raising an eyebrow to my friend. He choked on his mouthful and Rei patted him on the back while he quickly reached for his water. “I don’t know why you’re so shy Hop. We literally all have sex with our Pokémon and each other. No one will bother you and don’t you wanna make her happy and evolve?” My tone kind, but firm.

Hop looked down at his feet and muttered, “Yeah I do, but not over lunch. Let’s all sleep in our own tents when we camp tonight. Ok?” His face was a bright red, but I could agree to that, especially with Hope’s request. We finished our lunch and I found out that Rei had caught a male Eevee of all things and wanted to wait before she evolved it. She had named him Genos since she didn’t know which direction he would eventually evolve.

After packing up I again saw a cream-colored blob keeping an eye on us from behind the stone fence. The Milcery thought it was being sneaky other than its constantly undulating head was sticking above the top of the wall. I smiled but didn’t say anything. The Milcery would get closer if it wanted to, I would let it do its own thing for now. My friends and I took off for Route 5 toward Hulbury. Rei also stopped and got some of the Mothersbane as we passed through.

Route 5 was one of the longest in all of Galar. The trek by foot could take a couple of days. As we made our way out of town we came across a reporter and her camera man. They asked us several generic questions about the challenge and about ourselves and our histories. Then they turned to me, “Challenger Kassi, you may not be aware but all of Galar is in an uproar about your Ninetails. No one has ever seen the like and news about it is even starting to leak overseas. How did you manage to breed such an amazing Pokémon?” That surprised me completely. I never would have guessed that a Pokémon of mine would be that big of a sensation.

“Well, when I found Hope she was already a Fire Vulpix with Ice features. I just had her evolve in a way that I thought would best accent her already unique self. You saw what the result was. She is a true hybrid Ninetails. I don’t know if it would even be possible to replicate her or what I did.” I said, completely honestly.

“Well we would be at a total loss if we didn’t get a chance to battle such a unique Pokémon. Challenger Kassi would you and one of your friends be interested in a double battle with my camera man and I?” The female reporter asked. We agreed on the grounds that they would pay double and she would do her next report naked if they lost. The woman had a Helioptile and he had a Klink. While I was worried at first about the steel type versus Hope it didn’t seem to matter. Rei joined me with Titan, her Rolycoly, and the battle lasted just a few seconds. The two of them forked over the money and the woman stripped as she looked into the camera, completely red faced as she finished her report and waited for another Challenger to wonder by.

While Titan was out Rei asked if she could ride him as we made our way along. The Pokémon happily agreed and I noticed, but I don’t think Hop did that she did not have on panties as she sat on her Coal Pokémon. By the time we made it further down the road to a pond surrounded by trees the sun was setting and Rei was completely flush; her lower lip was red from where she’d been biting it to suppress the extended pleasure the sturdy rock had given her.

We set up our individual tents in a circle and let all of our Pokémon out. Tsunami settled happily into the pond. Taiko and Blush went off to a quiet patch of flowers. He was paying extra attention to her swelling belly. Rei had disappeared after releasing her Pokémon when Titan had suddenly taken off with her still on top of him. Ruby went into Rei’s tent and avoided everyone. Her new Eevee, Genos played happily with Bolt, wrestling over a stick. Hope sat by my side and helped me cook a large pot of stew for everyone to eat as they decided to settle down. Hop and Prime were cuddled up next to the fire at the center of camp. Hop was doing an excellent job of slowly putting the bunny at ease and showing her how much he cared for her. He would steal kisses, grab her flirtatiously, and stare at her whenever he thought I wasn’t looking. For my part I tried to keep my attention elsewhere to allow more to happen.

After an hour of activity and almost everyone getting a full belly Rei came back, looking extremely sex tussled and with a Carkol instead of a Rolycoly. She immediately wolfed down a bowl of soup without saying much of anything then retired to her tent. Only a few seconds later I heard a light snoring coming from her tent. That was my cue to excuse myself and I let Hop and Prime have their space. As I was making my way into my tent, I noted that there was a cream-colored blob hiding in a bush nearby, out of sight of the rest of the camp. Hope crawled into the tent and I left a gap at the bottom of the zipper so a Pokémon could enter if they wanted.

Hope was on me in an instant. Using her tails to try and get me out of my clothes faster than I was going. I could smell her desire as soon as I had zipped up the tent and I was feeling it too. Hope smelled like cinnamon, spice, and crushed Frost Berries. The scent was intoxicating and set my nerves on edge. Hope’s tongue was pressed into my mouth as she had me lay down on the ground. Her head went to my breasts and then I felt a strong, fluffy tail start to tease at my pussy. The sensation tickled at first but soon grew into an intense pleasure as the fur got slick with my juices and allowed the stiff tail underneath to do its job better. Hope was moaning too and I noticed she was also pleasing herself with one of her tails. Hope’s breath and tongue were incredibly hot on my nipples, but the saliva she left behind left a chilly sensation that had them extremely hard and sensitive.

“Hope I wanna make you feel good too!” I whined as my Pokémon kept making me feel good.

“Then get behind me and fuck me like the Alpha you are Kassi.” Hope said in her sultry voice.

“I don’t have that strap on anymore. I left it with Milo.” I said sadly.

“You don’t need it. I have many tails and all of them can do the job, stand up Alpha.” I followed what she said and she bent down in front of me. Her pink slit soaking wet and standing out in sharp contrast to her cream-colored fur. Her middle tail snaked around me and went between my thighs and pressed itself flat against my sex. Then I felt another tail slowly slide itself inside of my vagina. I looked down in-between my legs it looked like I had a penis. When I pushed forward it moved with me and Hope had wedged her two tails together in a way that I felt the pressure of entering her.

“Mmm, yes Alpha. Fuck me like the bitch in heat that I am.” Hope said and my nerves lit on fire. I grabbed her slim hips and started to rock my hips back and forth. It really felt like I was fucking the vixen for real and I was loving it. I started to pound at my girl then. Her yelps of pleasure filling the tent. My breasts bounced heavily with each trust until Hope wrapped a tail around each heavy orb and squeezed hard.

“Fuck Hope, your tails are amazing.” I managed to get out between heavy breaths.

“You like that then just wait.” I felt a couple of tails slide under us and make themselves slick with our growing collective puddle of love juices. Then I watched and felt as Hope inserted a tail into each of our asses. Once they were several inches in, she began to have them twitch and wiggle. We both had our first orgasm at the same time then. The multiple attention from Hope was intense and amazing.

I reached under Hope and groped one of her vulpine breasts. There wasn’t much beyond the nipple but she growled happily at the attention and her body was racked with another series of shaking orgasms. My lap was slapping loudly against Hope’s ass and I almost missed the sound of the tent flap opening. I looked over and saw the Milcery, watching intently as I made love to my beautiful fox.

“Hope, would you mind if a new friend joined us now?” I asked as I rammed my dick into her gushing entrance.

“No Alpha, I smelled her approaching and she wants to join us. Let her; she will be a good Pokémon for you.” Hope barely managed to get out between her grunts and whines of pleasure.

I waved the Milcery over and the little Pokémon flew through the air towards me. It started to flip over and present where I assumed its vagina was to me. I held a hand out, the other one still locked into Hope’s hips. “If you join me in bed you join my team. I’m not a PokéSlut.” I said my line. The Milcery looked at me for a minute and then my face was buried into its sweet creamy pussy.

Her body smelled like sweet flowers and was extremely wet. The fluid that her pussy produced made my head spin and my hips increased in their speed and intensity without my meaning to. The Milcery tasted like sweet milk and before I knew it the constantly shifting protrusions on its head flew out to attack Hope and I. The tail acting as my penis was joined by another creamy tentacle. Hope had one shoved into her mouth and it began to flex in and out. Each of our asses were also stuffed by a creamy tentacle that slid effortlessly into our eager holes. This was mind breaking and before long I was practically screaming into the wet slit of the Milcery. My legs shook until they collapsed and Hope was subject to the same. We laid there in a pile as the Milcery continued its assault of our bodies. The sweet tasting tentacles started to fuck my mouth and body until my vision faded. A final burst of strength entered my body and I managed to get my fingers inside the Milcery. The pain of losing its maiden head must have been enough to slow it and I pulled at the tentacle in my mouth.

The tentacle was like grabbing gelatin and took great effort but it slid free of my now slick throat. I used my fingers to try and stimulate the Milcery and pressed my tongue to where I thought its clitoris might be. Finally, I felt the tentacles inside of my holes and Hope’s shudder under my attention and a warm fluid filled both of us. That’s when the world went strange. I swore that I saw an intense flash of white light come from the direction of Hop’s tent but other than that I only remember the world being a mix of swirling colors, sweet tastes, my body rubbing up against warm, soft fur, a cock fucking me in every hole, then darkness.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out the results of Kassi's fever dream next time! - DMDrewDragon


	11. Chapter 11 - Traveling with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop, Rei, and Kassi deal with the aftermath of a Fairy fueled orgy they don't remember then head down Route 5 towards Hulbury and the 2nd Gym Challenge

Chapter 11 – Traveling with Friends

As I came to in the morning, the first thing I noticed was how sore I was. My head, arms, jaw, pussy, and ass were all sore to the point where I didn’t want to move. Next, I noticed the textures all around me. Soft fur pressed against my side and a leg. Hard scales under my head, something wet and slimy across my lower body, and a naked flesh curled up on my side. After all of that, did I notice the blinding light that was threatening to break my mind in half. An audible groan escaped my lips as I was assaulted by the morning light.

A chorus of groans and moans joined me in my groaning as I apparently roused the camp from their stupor. I looked to one side and saw Taiko passed out next to me, his hand cupping one of my breasts and fur keeping me warm. One the other side was Hop. Completely naked and his morning wood digging into my hip. Tsunami’s tail rested under my head. My one leg had Bolt curled up against it, his own morning wood and apparent dream had him humping at my appendage for an entrance fruitlessly. Finally, I noted the Milcery resting on top of my hips. Its eyes locked with mine and it smiled at me.

“Good morning Kassi! That was one crazy night. I didn’t expect you and your friends to react so strongly to my Aromatic Mist. I think you tried to mate with everything in the camp at some point last night.” The voice in my head sounded shy but calculating, like it was embarrassed but determined to share its findings of some discovery with me.

“Well it certainly feels like it. I haven’t been this sore since Tsunami first fucked me.” I said, my throat feeling raw and chafed. I then noticed that my entire body felt sticky and reeked of sex and cum.

“Well, that did happen at one-point last night. I think you and Rei had sex with almost every male member of your party last night. Of course, you and Hope got the first and strongest doses of my Aromatic Mist injection so I’m not surprised that you forgot everything. Look at this! Truly fascinating.” Her small arm pointed to my stomach. My belly looked as big as it ever had. Bigger even than when I had been carrying the eggs along with Taiko’s cum. I shifted slightly and the whole thing giggled and made me feel instantly ill. “By my calculation you received male excretions from Tsunami, Taiko, Bolt, Genos, and Hop; all after Rei injected you both with the pink stuff in the vial that apparently made it easier for you to stretch. I also added my own fluids throughout the night to increase your vitality and keep my experiment going.”

“Wait they all came inside me? Why don’t I remember any of this?” I asked just trying to remember even the feintest details of the supposed orgy that happened last night.

“Ah, you see that’s my fault. I am still a young Milcery. I don’t yet have good control over the potency of my excretions. I tried to inject you and Hope with enough of my Aromatic Mist to keep you both active long enough to satisfy my pent-up lust, but I underestimated my own potency and you two lost your minds. At that point I continued to do the same to everyone else in the camp as it seemed a once in a lifetime chance to experiment. I think I learned enough from last night to change my balance enough to keep you from losing your mind again.” Her tone was so exact and didn’t match the almost expressionless face that delivered the information. A Milcery was supposed to be just a cute Fairy-type Milk Drop right?

“Well, I hope that everyone is ok and no one got hurt. If that’s the case then all I can say is thank you and please don’t do it again. I love my friends and Pokémon but this is too much.” I gestured with my one free hand at my swollen belly.

“Ok Kassi. I’m sorry, but it was fun and no one got hurt. Quite the opposite in fact!” She said with excitement in her tone. Hop started to stir beside me and grabbed his head as he came to with a groan.

“Kassi what happened last night. Prime and I were cuddling after I got her to evolve. Then, next thing I know, you and Hope are making a ruckus in the center of camp. We went to investigate and you had bodies all around you in a pile. Then I remember seeing a white blob and something going inside me, then nothing. He finally looked at me and his eyes widened when he saw my stomach. “What the in the bloody hell?!”

“It’s fine Hop. Just my present from all of last nights fun. My new Pokémon here had all of us enjoy a fairy fueled orgy and she doesn’t know how to control her own strength yet. So, I’m pretty sure this is the cum from you and several of the other boys. Now help me up, I wanna go pop this water-balloon, so to speak.” Hop looked confused then embarrassed but did help me up. The rest of the camp came to life with a chorus of groans and “what happened?” statements.

“Tell everyone what’s going on please. Also, where did Rei end up?” I said to Milcery. She nodded then pointed to another pile of bodies that was on the opposite side of the camp fire. It too, was starting to stir but I saw that Rei was there and her belly was just as swollen as my own. I offered her a hand up and asked if she’d come with me.

Rei and I went a little way into the woods and we both moaned at how sore we were. “Kassi, from what I remember we had a wild night, but let’s not repeat it again any time soon. If I’m going to be abused like this, I at least want to remember it.”

“Agreed, now can you please help squeeze some of this cum out of me? The jiggling alone is making me want to vomit.” I said to my friend. For a second I thought she considered having it splash onto her but her sore body must have told her that she was good on sex for a bit.

“Yeah, I feel you. This is too much.” Rei and I pressed our swollen bellies together and wrapped our arms tight around each other’s lower backs. Then, we hugged for all we were worth. For a second I felt an enormous pressure inside of me, almost like I was going to burst the wrong way, then I felt my still Ditto-infused cervix flex. A literal spray of cum and fluids came out of Rei and I. The liters of male spunk hit the ground with a wet splat then continued to splash for a few more seconds. We were both instantly smacked in the face with the overwhelming smell of semen and the various unique scents of the different boys. Lemon, grass, spice, moss, and above it all the smell of Milcery made a nauseating mixture of smells.

The relief was instant and gratifying, however and both Rei and I let out a big sigh of relief. When we figured we had squeezed out as much as we could with our hug, we each took turns pressing on the womb of the other girl to help empty it as much as possible. My bladder had also been full so it was a good thing Rei didn’t mind pee because it flooded out of me when it was her turn to press on me. We carefully stepped away from the slick pile of mixed fluids and each excused ourselves to different trees to take care of all the cum that had also been dumped into our tender asses.

Several minutes later we both walked back into camp. Everyone was getting around and Hop was making breakfast. I looked and saw that Hope also had a distended belly so I took her into the woods and helped her find the same relief that Rei and I had. When that was done, I gave a dose of Mothersbane to myself, Prime, and Hope. Rei took some for herself and Ruby. Blush was already pregnant so that didn’t matter. I also treated myself, Rei, and Hope with Super Potions I had picked up back in town to ease our soreness from the orgy. The other female Pokémon had been fucked, but not to the same extent it seemed. I offered anyone who wanted it the Mothersbane.

That chore done I started my yoga routine while still naked in the morning light. Rei joined in and while she wasn’t nearly as practiced as me, managed to keep pace. To my delight Prime, who was now a hoodie wearing Raboot, also joined in our exercise.

“While I love nothing more than the sight of three beautiful naked women doing yoga together you should come eat before the food gets cold.” Yelled Hop once breakfast was served. It was some oatmeal mixed with berries and the simple, warm meal filled me up and made my stomach settle down.

“Hop we forgot to ask what you named your Electrike.” I said between bites of food.

“Corona!” He almost shouted with a half-full mouth, then swallowed. “Because she had a yellow aura around her when I first saw it. It was strange.”

“Huh I haven’t seen that before.” I replied honestly then looked to my own new Pokémon. “What about you my little trouble maker. Do you have a preference for your name?”

The Milcery looked contemplative for a little bit then looked at me. “Something that lets people know I’m curious and like to experiment would be nice. Other than that, I don’t care.” She said in her small calculating voice.

I thought about a few names as I finished my food and went to get dressed. In the process of putting on panties so it was less tempting for something to try and fuck my sore body today I had an idea. She was analytical so how about Ana for short. It was a cute name and appropriate for her personality. I finished breaking down my camp and told the Pokémon about her name. She liked it and zoomed around the camp yelling “Ana! Ana! Ana!” over and over again.

Before we took off, I had to convince Ana to go in a ball. She didn’t want to, claiming to be afraid of the dark and tight spaces but Tsunami stepped in a told her that it wasn’t actually like that. “You don’t feel compressed and can view the outside world if you want or take a nap. Time will pass by more quickly outside than in the ball so it feels like no time at all before you’re called back out.” After his speech the Milcery agreed and I caught my new Pokémon. After that I decided to let both Bolt and Ana travel outside their balls for now. Rei chose Genos and Hop chose Corona.

The camp was fully broken down and every other Pokémon was successfully in their ball. That’s when I heard Rei fretting. “Oh no!” I looked to her and saw that she had the Ditto extract injector in her hand.

“What’s wrong?” I asked the honey blonde girl looking at the smooth plastic rod in her hand.

“Whatever happened last night we used all of the Ditto extract. We’ll need to get some more. It’s so expensive though, I’ll have to ask Mummy for some money.” She looked downtrodden at that thought but I broke in.

“It was Ana’s fault we lost our minds and you used all of it. She’s my Pokémon, so I’ll get it for you if I can. Mum had sent me off with quite a bit of cash and I had made a good amount from all my victories so far.

“Well thank you Kassi but I think I’ll be ok. If you can, you should get some for yourself in case we have to travel separately.” She said then sent a message to her mother. A few seconds later and a chime from her Rotom phone and she smiled. “All set.”

As if the universe had known my friend spoke to her mother my phone began to go off. I looked down and saw it was Mum trying to video call me. I made sure I was presentable then answered as we walked along. “Hey Mum! How are you doing?” I asked with the sweetest voice I could muster. I’m shocked it took her this long to call after the note I sent with the egg yesterday.

“I’m good sweetie. I miss you and its been so quiet around the house since you left. Just me and the Pokémon. You know why I’m calling and I’ll get to that, but first who’s with you?” I looked behind me and saw that both Hop and Rei had been giving me rabbit ears and making silly faces in the background of my call.

“Hop is with me and Mum this is Rei. We met on Route 3 and became close friends. It was her Roselia that actually gave us the eggs with Taiko.” I said and Rei waved and greeted her.

“Well she’s certainly very cute. Feel free to bring your new girlfriend home if you guys wanna sleep in a proper bed. I’ll pay for your SkyTaxi if you do.” My face turned red at the word girlfriend and I blushed.

“Mum!” I exclaimed and Rei played into it by kissing me on the cheek and chiming in.

“I’d be happy to meet your Mum sweetie. Didn’t realize we were already to meeting each other’s parents already. When should I expect a ring?” I felt my face flush and I tried to smack my friend’s ass but she danced out of the way before I could connect.

Mum was laughing on her end of the phone and when she stopped, she said, “So about these eggs. I didn’t quite understand when you said it was your egg. Can you please clarify for me?” Hop perked up because we had not answered his question about that either.

“Well, you see…” I stopped to think of the best way to explain it, “Blush, Rei’s Roselia, implanted the two of us with her eggs then Taiko fertilized them. We each carried them for a day as they grew their tough outer shell. Then we…passed them that evening when we were staying in Turffield Gym. There were 8 eggs. I sent one to you and we gave the other 7 to Milo to pass out as starter Pokémon to kids in his area.”

Mum was quiet for a minute then I saw her reach into her cleavage and she was suddenly holding the egg. I guess that was one way to keep it warm. “So, you laid this egg? Guess that makes it even more special. I can’t wait to meet my little grand-Budew.” She starting laughing at her own lame Mom-joke. “Your match against Milo was amazing! I saw it on the Telly. That Ninetails was breathtaking! I can’t wait to meet her and all your new Pokémon. Come home soon for a visit and keep working hard baby girl. Love you.” She said the last part with as much love as she could pack into it.

“Sure thing Mum. I’ve got a lot of friends and stories to share. Love you too.” We blew each other a kiss and I hung up.

“Wow, you two laid Pokémon eggs huh? I bet that was painful.” Said Hop as we walked along.

“Actually, with the Ditto extract it was rather pleasant. Don’t know if I’m up to do it again right now, but maybe someday.” I responded.

“Told you it was addictive.” Said Rei, patting her lower stomach. “Too bad it takes Blush so long to regrow the eggs she can implant. Won’t happen again for a little while.” She genuinely looked sad as she delivered that last part.

“So where can we get more Ditto extract Rei?” I asked curiously.

“Actually, most daycares have it to aid with egg laying and to make size differences between Pokémon a little easier to deal with. I think there is a daycare on this Route too.” She replied and we made our way back onto the road.

During the walk we would take turns telling jokes, teasing Hop to make him blush, and getting to know our Pokémon and their move sets. If an aggressive wild Pokémon popped up then we would take turns knocking it out so everyone was getting a share of the experience. Bolt hadn’t talked much since we set off and I made a mental note to talk with him when I got the chance. Ana was a curious chatter box, however. The Pokémon loved to wander off and explore the area around where we walked. Several times this brought more aggressive Pokémon out to attack the party.

Ana didn’t have much in the way of attacks but was great at distraction and crowd support for the other team members. Walking was slightly uncomfortable for Rei and I but as we continued on, we started to work some of the soreness out of our bodies. Several times throughout the morning I wondered out loud just what had happened last night. Rei and Hop barely remembered more than I did.

A couple hours after setting out we came across another trainer looking for a fight. This was a breeder who was looking to try out his latest competitive bred Kirlia. I agreed to the challenge if he agreed to giving me some Ditto extract and I didn’t want anything sexual from him or his Pokémon. He agreed and I let Bolt take care of this one.

The Kirlia was indeed strong and gave Bolt and I a run for our money. But with a combination of Bite and Discharge we eventually brought the small psychic type to its knees. The Breeder seemed satisfied with the result and we followed him a little further up the Route to the Daycare. Once there he proffered the Ditto extract to me and Rei bought another vile for herself.

“Say, you young ladies wouldn’t happen to be Egg Layers would you?” The man asked as he was filling Rei’s orders.

“I’ve got a Roselia that has done it to me thrice and she got my friend here the last time too. Why do you ask mister?” Rei said as she took the fresh injector from the man.

“Well that’s fantastic! Not a lot of girls are open to that sort of thing, so I wonder if you two might be willing to help me with something?” He was really excited all of a sudden and his loud voice brought out a female Breeder from the back of the building. She was dark skinned and had deep brown eyes. Her belly was also completely swollen, clearly pregnant.

“Oh! Did you find a couple of Layers?” She asked the man and put a friendly hand on his shoulder. “That’s great! I was the only one around to try the new extracts and as much as I love this big oaf it’s getting tiresome.” The woman patted her swollen belly.

“Wait, is that an egg? How did it get in there?” Rei asked in amazement.

The woman laughed and put Rei’s hand on her belly so she could feel the firm shell of the egg within. “It wasn’t implanted in me. I grew it myself with our latest extract and one of our male Pokémon here. Should be ready to come out any day now.”

“What?!” I cried out in surprise. “You got pregnant from a Pokémon? How is that even possible?” I ran up and placed my own hand on the swollen belly of the woman. There was indeed a large Pokémon egg underneath the skin. It could have easily been the size of a human baby’s head and I couldn’t imagine having to push such a monster out.

“Yes, that’s the easiest way to put it. Ditto Extract only allows your body to cope with the stresses of sex with certain kinds of Pokémon and basic egg laying. Our latest compound, we’re calling PokéBaby, will allow a human to catch and grow the egg of their favorite Pokémon. Best of all it can allow a human female to be impregnated by a Pokémon or impregnate her own Pokémon. Male trainers can also use this to sire young on their Pokémon. Of course, you’re just using Ditto DNA, not your own, but we think it will revolutionize the breeding process in all of Galar!” The woman was in a practical tizzy by the end of her speech.

“That sounds amazing!” Said Rei and I together. I started to think what it would be like to actually carry a child for one of my Pokémon and it made my cheeks flush. I looked at Rei and she seemed to be having a similar reaction.

“Girls, what about the Challenge? Wouldn’t it be impossible to compete if you’re pregnant with an egg that big?” Hop pointed to the Breeder’s stomach. I could see his point but the woman started to laugh then bent over backwards and touched the floor, making an arch with her body. Then she snapped back into position.

“PokeBaby lasts longer and makes it so the egg doesn’t limit your range of motion as much as normal. Plus, you only carry the egg long enough for the shell to become solid. So, two or three days at the most. I don’t think you’d have too many problems.” The woman said in response to Hop.

I was sold, and so was Rei. “What’s the catch?” We said in perfect sync with one another. Hop sighed disapprovingly.

“The catch is that is this stuff is not officially on the market and we need to know the results of more subjects before we release it en masse. You’ll get it for free, but we want you to let us know all of your results and side effects. Deal?” The man and woman held out their hands and each hand held an injector similar to the Ditto Extract except instead of the slick white plastic and pink fluid this had a black case and the fluid was purple.

Rei and I looked to each other, nodded in unison, and took the vials.

“Excellent. By the way each of those applicators are single use and…” The woman pulled Rei and I aside to go over the details of how to apply the PokéBaby and how long to give it to take effect. Once all the details were squared away and Rei and I had read and signed a couple of basic forms we left the Nursery.

“You two are mental, you know that right?” Said Hop as we walked away.

“Are we? What if we told you that you could put a baby into Prime? How happy do you think she would be to hear that news. How much closer would you two become?” I said to rebut his statement.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine a bond stronger for a trainer and Pokémon other than having shared a birth together.” Rei backed me up. “This could truly change the world if it works like they said.”

“But what if it doesn’t?! What if its toxic or you two have some reaction? What if the egg is too big and you can’t pass it? There’s a million things that could go wrong with something like this.” Said Hop, heat coming into his tone.

I wanted to defuse the situation so I kissed Hop on the cheek. “Thank you for your concern Hop. The woman let us know that she’s on her 23rd egg and we are two of about a dozen women that are now using this product. The worst reaction so far was a woman having to reinject regular Ditto Extract to pass the egg.” I said.

It was sweet that he cared so much about Rei and I and made a note to do something special for him later. The road was quiet for a while as we approached the bridge that spilt Route 5 and went over the Wild Area. Rei and I were lost in our thoughts about what Pokémon we wanted to use the PokéBaby with.

We broke for lunch about half an hour before we were supposed to reach the bridge. I made curry with some vegetables and berries we had collected by the pond this morning. It was wild and gamey, but filling. While the other two cleaned up from the cooking I took Bolt aside to see what was on his mind.

“You ok buddy? You’ve been down all day and it has me concerned.” I asked the Yamper as we sat at the base of a tree together.

“Indeed, I have been troubled these past few days, Dearest Kassi. Since seeing Hope’s new breathtaking form, I cannot shake that image from my mind. Even now, I want nothing more than to mate with the captivating vixen and then enjoy a repast next to each other in the spring sun.” His warm chocolate voice always gave me goosebumps and the intellect this Pokémon from Route 2 showed was impressive.

“Didn’t Hope say that you can’t mate with her again until you evolve?” I asked, already knowing the answer but trying to lead him to it.

“Indeed, but I am still far off, I fear. What should this thoughtless brute do but pine after the girl he so foolishly spurned?” he said. So that was it, he was worried that Hope was still mad at him. Well it would be up to him to heal that gap. I had already stepped in a little too hard, I think.

“Well I can try to help you gain the experience if you want or you could talk to the other boys and see what they think.” I suggested. “For now, though, I want some dessert to follow up my lunch and I feel like something sour.” I forced Bolt to roll over and started to massage his sheath. Truth be told I was not in the mood for sex, yet. But this was a perfect opportunity to make my Pokémon happy and deepen our bond. After just few seconds of massaging his sheath his red pointed cock started to slide free. As soon as there was enough for me to take into my mouth I started to slurp loudly on his growing dick.

A simple moan of pleasure escaped from Bolt and I continued to lick and suck on his now completely stiff rod. The static from his precum was like putting my tongue on a battery to test it and the tingle sent shivers down my spine. I slipped myself out of the top of my dress and then pressed his firm member between my large breasts.

“Kassi, that’s amazing.” He said in his deep voice as I started to massage his cock between my d cup breasts. The tip of his dick barely poked out the top and I kept swirling my tongue around it and kissing it as I kept up my attention. I could feel the knot at the base of his dick growing and he started to hump at my tits, his instincts telling him the ball of flesh needed to be buried somewhere. My throat was still too raw to deep throat Bolt but I reached under my tits and gently squeezed his knot so I felt to him like he was buried deep in an eager warm hole. The thumb on that same hand slowly kneaded his balls and I could feel them tightening up. “Oh fuck!” was the only ineloquent warning I got from Bolt before he howled like a tiny wolf and his cock exploded with electric cum. I quickly clamped my mouth onto the gushing member and hungrily swallowed the sparking cum.

The taste of his lemon scented cum filled my nostrils and the warm seed felt good on my sore throat as I swallowed the load from my Pokémon. I made sure he was good and clean then let him free with a loud pop. “Kassi, you do things this Yamper never expected to experience. I am glad you found me that day.” He said sweetly as I rubbed his belly slowly to help him relax even further.

“I’m glad I found you too buddy. Love you.” I said

“And I you.” Said Bolt in response. Then got up and pressed his snout to my mouth. I kissed him back and a few seconds later we were walking back to our group, me adjusting the top of my dress to fit properly again. Ana floated up and sniffed me when I walked back.

“You smell of sex and lemons. You enjoy some time with Bolt?” Asked the Milcery.

“Yeah, I just made sure he was ok and gave him a treat for being my special boy. Why? Jealous?” I asked and gently rubbed the cheek of my latest Pokémon.

“A little, I would have liked to join in or watch, but I understand. Later. I have more experiments I want to try.” It paused then its white eyes filled with glee, “I found this cool thing! Not sure what it does exactly.” The little Pokémon floated off then came back with an item. It was a belt of some kind. The item looked like a martial arts belt and when I held it, I felt a strange energy radiate out from the belt into my hands.

“Either of you have any idea what this is?” I asked my two friends. They were just as stumped as I was. I put it away in my pack and hugged the Milcery, her sweet fragrance wafting into my nostrils. “Good job my curious girl. I think you might have just found something really cool.” Ana smiled at me happily then floated off.

As we came to the bridge, we heard a ruckus up ahead. We saw a man with a hunched back and lab coat being harassed by two of the Team Yell goons.

“Just give us the bike mate. If we have the bike, we’d be able ta’ stop more trainer from competin’ with Marnie.” Said the man on the right.

“Yeah what wit’ movin’ faster and all. We could really double time our bein’ anoyin’” said the man on the left who I recognized as the same guy from Motostoke. What the heck was wrong with these people trying to interfere in the Competition.

“I’m telling you gentlemen that I would be happy to give you the bike if you had a Rotom Dex. That’s the only way my bike works. Otherwise, I don’t have any standard bikes on me”

“But folks calls ya the Bike Guy, so ya must ‘ave bikes for us.” Said the man on the left again, clearly not getting it.

“Hey you two, leave the man alone. He can’t help you.” Hop said stepping up between the men.

“Oi! It’s some challenger brats. Shove off!” Said the man on the right.

“No! Let’s battle. You lose, you quit the Challenge.” Said the man on the left.

“Fine, but you’re gonna face all three of us, and when we win you’re gonna leave this man the bloody hell alone.” Said Hop and we stepped up behind the men. Bolt started to spark and zap.

“Uh, three on two ain’t fair odds.” Said one of the men.

“Neither is picking on a poor defenseless man and trying to get challengers to quit.” Said Rei

“That’s the job of the Gym Leaders. If Marnie is so bloody great, let her prove herself.” I said to close the point.

The two men looked at the situation and then thought better of picking this fight. They ran off with shouts and playing a vuvuzela.

“Thank you kids. Those two idiots didn’t know how to take no for an answer. I would have happily given them the Rotom Bike, but they didn’t have a Rotom Dex. How about I give each of your Dex’s the ability to become a bike? It’s been my life’s work and I would love to see you use them!”

None of us saw a down side to a free bike and took him up on the offer. As soon as he was done programming our Rotom Dex’s we each hit a button and the Dex became a bike in the same red flash as a Pokéball. I hopped on my bike and then noticed the seat started to vibrate quickly, I squealed and hopped up and Rei did the same thing.

“What the heck was that?!” I asked the scientist.

“Oh sorry, your Rotom’s must have been feeling frisky. They vibrated the seats to get you excited.” He said with a laugh.

“What the heck kind perverted feature is that to build into a bike?” Rei said.

“It’s not the only one, but I figured your Rotom deserves to have some fun if its hauling you across the region, right?” He said with a smirk and that’s when I noticed that he was thoroughly enjoying this and just trying to get a rise out of us.

“Whatever, I guess there are worse things than having a bicycle that comes onto you. Come on guys. If we hurry, we might be able to make it to Hulbury before dark at this rate.” I hopped back on my bike and just accepted the perverted attention Rotom was trying to pay to me. “Thank you mister, this is…” I paused and bit my lip to get my concentration back, “very nice of you to do.” It was then that my seat also pulsed and I let out a yelp as a firm ridge brushed past my clit. Before the bike could do anything more, I called Bolt into his ball, placed Ana in the basket and took off.

Rei and I had sore legs by the time we reach Hulbury several hours later. Every time we would sit down the perverted Rotom Bike would try to tease us in some way so we rode standing up most of the way. Normally I wouldn’t have minded, but I was still a little tender from the orgy the night previous. We rode through the gate of Hulbury just before the sun set. Stopping by the Pokémon Center to get our teams up to full and get treatment for myself and Rei we were back to normal and made our way to the glowing lights of Hulbury Stadium.

The gorgeous stadium sat by the sea, its lights casting sifting patterns onto the waves beside it. Next to the lighthouse sat a picturesque lighthouse and the town of Hulbury itself spread outward from the docks and the stadium. We checked into the Stadium and each got our own room as the building was apparently fairly empty. I was felling much better after the Full Heal the nurse had applied to myself and Rei so I was trying to figure out if I really wanted to spend the night by myself.

When it came to it, I kissed each of my friend’s good night and told them I would leave my door unlocked. All things going well, maybe we could have that threesome after all, at least one we could remember. The rooms for Hulbury Stadium were identical to the ones in Turffield, other than having a blue theme versus the green. As soon as my door was shut, I pulled off my clothes and let everyone but Tsunami out of their balls.

Taiko settled on the bed and fumbled with the remote by mashing random buttons until he some how managed to turn on something that caught his attention. Bolt and Hope curled up on the medium sized Pokémon bed by the window and I heard them whispering to each other. I walked into the bathroom and left the door open. Turning on a hot shower and stepping in, I moaned in delight as the hot water washed the sweat and sex of the day off myself. I was caught by the smell of Ana as I turned around and saw the Milk drop had joined me in the bathroom. She didn’t get in the water directly but sat there and watched.

“You are beautiful Kassi, would you like some company?” She asked in her sweet voice.

“Of course, come here my little smarty pants.” I offered and she extended a tentacle from her head towards my mouth.

“First, drink this, I promise you’ll feel better and won’t lose your mind this time.” I looked warily at my Pokémon, but complied. Her tentacle of cream slid into my mouth and I felt a cool liquid slide down into my stomach then the tentacle retreated. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” She said then floated off. That was odd but I just turned around and continued to wash myself off. The liquid started to spread throughout my body and started to make my sensitivity increase dramatically. I could practically feel every warm drop of water hit my skin with a tiny sting then slide over my curves until it fell off of me.

My hands couldn’t help but slide up and down across my naked flesh and everywhere they touched made me melt a little. I had my face in the water washing off the facial scrub I used to keep my skin soft when I heard the door open again. I felt a presence in the water behind me and stuck my ass out temptingly. I felt not the tentacle of Ana I was expecting or hand of Taiko or snout of maybe bolt or Hope, but a human hand.

“Mmm… what took you so long?” I said and leaned into the fingers that were dancing around my sex. My eyes were still closed and I lost focus in my cleaning ritual as the liquid Ana had given me made the attention of the hand feel absolutely magical. Then I felt a wash cloth go over my eyes and it was tied behind my head. “Fuck that’s sexy. Ok. What do you want me to do?” The hand smacked my ass and I felt fingers push into me, a deep moan escaped me as the fingers lit up my nerves. The hand was small and delicate, definitely female. Then they started to fuck in and out of me and I lost my control. The fluid had me so sensitive it took me no time at all to reach a screaming climax.

“Rei, I didn’t know you could be so forceful, let me taste you!” I managed to get out between heaving gasps. The hand pulled away from me and flipped me around. I got to my knees then felt an ass press against my face. It smelled like sweat and an incredible sexy aroma that reminded me a bit of Ana. Maybe she had gotten to Rei too?

I grabbed the lovely cheeks in front of me and spread them wide, my fingers digging seductively into the soft flesh. Then I sent a slow lick from the bottom of her thigh gap all the way up to her sweet pucker. I teased her soft Starmie with my tongue then pushed forward, my tongue pushing into her ass. I heard a moan come from deep within at my attention. It was deep and lusty and fueled me to go further. As I ate her ass I inserted two fingers into her eager pussy and started to curl them in opposite time to each other.

I heard a moan build into a scream as I brought Rei to her first orgasm, except her voice was deeper than usual. Maybe her throat was still sore. I continued to get her off until she pushed my head back to get me to stop.

“Dayum girl, you sure know what the fuck you’re doing.” I heard a voice that was definitely not Rei’s. I froze and the girl turned around, a hand reached down and pulled off my blindfold and I was staring up at a fully naked Nessa! Her blue eyes were glazed over with desire and I knew instantly what my mischievous Pokémon had done.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned to Nessa!!


	12. Chapter 12 - Nessa the Nympho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassi squares off against Nessa both on and off the pitch and she grows just a little closer with Rei.

Chapter 11 – Nessa the Nympho

Nessa’s azure eyes were locked onto mine. Her pupils were dilated beyond what the bright light of the bathroom should allow. Her gaze seemed to look not just at me, but through me. Lust was one of the only things I saw on her face.

The wet surface of her skin gleamed in the water and light of the shower. Nessa had chocolate skin and underneath it her well-toned body was on full display for me. She had a slim build with small perky breasts and a small but tight ass. Her body looked thin but was well toned and from what I was seeing she was stronger than most people would guess. The slick pussy between her perfect thighs was trimmed neatly and she had a landing strip in the shape of her gym logo.

Nessa reached out and wrapped her fingers into my hair. Before I could protest or say anything, she had shoved my face into her hungry twat. She was soaking wet from the attention I had given her earlier and that combined with the water running off her body made me feel like I was going to drown as I started to lick the crazed Gym Leader. She made a displeased sound and pulled my head back and her free hand slapped my cheek just hard enough to make it sting but not hurt. “You were doing better just a little bit ago. Come on girl, put your back into it.” She said, her accent was clearly not Galarian and sounded Unovan to my ears. As this crossed my mind her powerful arm pushed me back into her wet gash.

This time I focused on trying to get Nessa off, the slap had been just a wakeup call and its sting was already fading on my cheek, but I knew this woman would do more if I didn’t play along. I used all my experience with Rei and Sasha to swirl and flick my tongue into and around Nessa’s sopping wet pussy. She was moaning and her legs were shaking by the time my tongue started to cramp from the efforts. Several times I felt like I was going to be drown in the water but Nessa would always pull me back for a breath when my vision was starting to blur. After a particularly strong orgasm her knees gave out and she collapsed on top of me, both of us sliding to the bottom of the tiled shower. “Dayum bitch you’re great with that tongue, but I want to taste you now.”

“Do you wanna get out of this water at least?” I asked trying to not let the pleading come across in my tone. If I could get her into the main part of the room my Pokémon could at least help me keep her in place or satiate her until Ana’s effect wore off.

“I’m the Water Gym Leader for a reason my little slut. I love to fuck in the water.” She pushed my head down and lifted my ass then gave a firm smack to each of my cheeks. I squealed at the sudden sting but Nessa didn’t give me any more time, she dug her fingers into my cheeks and spread them apart. Then I felt two rough fingers dive into my pussy. While I wasn’t a masochist like Rei, being handled rough like this had definitely turned me on. It didn’t hurt that Nessa was sexy as fuck and I’d had a crush on her since she’d become a Gym Leader and Model four years ago.

The fingers inside of me started to swirl and twist and my overly sensitive body immediately had me begging for more. Then Nessa pressed her own tongue into my ass and I lost it. My idol was rimming me and she was amazing at it. Nessas tongue was long and powerful and she used her fingers in time with her swirling tongue to bring me to a body shaking orgasm in only a few minutes.

Once I had come off the ceiling I felt her lift up and away from me. Then Nessa lifted one of my legs and inserted her own hips into mine. Suddenly I felt the warm kiss of her pussy against mine, the wet slits gliding past each other with a soft swishing noise. Nessa started to rock her hips and slide her pussy across mine, grinding her hips into mine. After a few seconds I got the hang of her pace and started to match it with my own hips. Suddenly we were sliding across each other’s pussies from top to bottom every time and our pace increased. I came first having never experienced this kind of pleasure before and being so sensitive from Ana’s fluids. Nessa was not far behind and when she started to cum her started to slam her hips back and forth, fucking into my pussy like she had a dick of her own. The repeated smacks of my clit to hers sent us both screaming in ecstasy until we collapsed in a gasping pile of limbs and flesh.

I cuddled up to Nessa and kissed her on the lips. Her mouth was sweet and soft, her breath smelled like fresh mint mixed with my own love juices. She cupped one of my breasts and played with my nipple idly as we each relaxed in the warm running water. After a few minutes she was starting to get excited again and I could see the lust was still in her eyes.

“Nessa, let’s go into my room. My Pokémon can take care of both of us tonight if you want.” I pleaded to the woman. She twisted the nipple in her hand hard and I moaned from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

“You and I can have our fun, but if you want your Pokémon to fuck me, then you’ve gotta beat me tomorrow. Then I’ll happily bend over and you can have your entire party run a train on me if you want.” She finished her speech by kissing me hungrily on the mouth. Then she got up and turned the running water off, helped me to my feet, and got towels for each of us. As we were toweling off I noticed Ana had been sitting on the sink watching the two of us through the clear glass door of the shower. One of her tentacles was buried inside of her creamy slit on her underbelly.

“Oh! This is the little one that got me in the hallway. I was coming to see you and see if we could do something like this ‘cause I was bored and horny. Then she got the jump on me in the hallway and put some fluid into my mouth then I became so sensitive, horny, and wanted to fuck something. She let me in and led me right here to you. Cheeky little thing.” Nessa reached out towards Ana and I saw mischief flash across my Pokémon’s face. A tentacle wrapped around the wrist of Nessa’s that was extended toward her then another shot out and wrapped up the other wrist, quick as lightning. A final tentacle, the one that had been buried in her own pussy, came out of Ana and slid right into Nessa’s.

“What the?!” Nessa screamed but stopped when Ana must have pumped something into her. Nessa’s body went slack and her eyes rolled into her head as she slumped to the floor, Ana helping ease her down.

“Ana! What did you do to her?” I exclaimed with a shocked expression at my Pokémon.

“Relax Kassi, she helped me with the first part of my experiment and now we move on to phase two. You each did so well with my sweet scent. Now, I’m going to try out a new concentration of my aromatic mist. She’ll wake in a few seconds and I’m going to play with both of you then the others in the room are already waiting eagerly for you two.” As Ana spoke, she had been slowly extending a white tendril towards me.

“Ana no!” This isn’t right. This is its own kind of rape. You heard Nessa we have to win to have her sleep with any of our team. We need to win the right, not drug her into it.” I said with a stern look and caught the soft tendril in my hand only inches from my own entrance.

“You said it yourself you find Nessa attractive and like her. Why not mate with her then? I already told the rest of the party and they seemed keen on the idea too.” Said Ana with a stern look on her face.

“Because she’s already stated her wishes and now you are going against them. That’s rape Ana, you have to think about the consent of the other person. Please, stop your experiment here for tonight. We can do this tomorrow if we win our challenge.” The Milcery had a look of deep thought and concentration on her face then seemed to give in.

“Your words have merit Kassi, although I still think that my new concentration leaves her enough free will to make the decision, I will honor your wishes. I shall bind her and let us take her back to her quarters where she will have her own Pokémon to tend to the needs of my Aromatic Mist.” With those words she had started to extend her tendrils outwards and wrapped then around Nessa.

Nessa for her part was starting to come to and I realized we needed to do this quickly. I put on a robe and covered Nessa as best I could. Then I had Taiko help carry her legs while I carried her upper torso through the dim lights of the Gym at night. We made our way through the tunnels that connected the guest rooms to the locker rooms and I guess suite for Nessa. By the time we had made it to her room Nessa was fully conscious and kept begging to get fucked. A stream of all the nasty things she wanted done to her and that she wanted to do to us came flooding out of her. Just like Milo, Nessa used her locker room as her own personal suite, although hers was decorated much more lavishly for comfort and style unlike the almost greenhouse Milo’s had been.

When we walked into the room a Drednaw came stomping up to us. Its large turtle like beak snapping to form its speech. Nessa’s eyes locked on the Bite Pokémon and she squealed. “Yes Chomper! Come fuck mommy. I need your massive turtle cock inside me now!” She started to struggle so hard that Ana lost her grip and Nessa slipped free. She was over to the Drednaw in a flash and was already trying her best to tease out his cock. I looked around the suite and saw that Nessa had a collection of Pokéballs along one wall. It was well known that Gym Leaders did not always use their Ace Teams. They would have teams of various strengths to deal with Competitors of different experience levels.

As I made my way over to the balls Nessa squealed in delight and I could see why. She had gotten Chomper hard and was now trying to stuff his cock into her eager pussy. The thing was huge! While the shaft was average width it lead to a flared head that was almost as big around as a dinner saucer. To my shock the flat head of his dick slowly sunk into the sex-crazed woman. “Nessa, who else do you want to join you before we go?” I tried to ask pointing to the balls.

“Ungh, ungh, ungh, the two on the right.” She said not even stopping her bouncing on the turtle dick. I reach up and pressed the release for the balls she’d pointed out a Golisopod, and Pelipper. They took one look at their trainer and ran over to join in the fun. I gathered my two Pokémon and made my way out of the room quickly.

Once we were safely on our way back to our room I turned to Ana with a look of anger and disappointment on my face. “Do you see now why what you did was a bad thing Ana? She was out of her right mind with lust. She couldn’t have given consent in that state. Thank the Legendries she had her team there to help her work through her frustrations.” Ana was now looking sad and downcast. I pulled her into me and squeezed her tight. “I’m sorry that I got frustrated, and I am glad for the memorable evening you gave me, just please show some restraint when I comes to your powers. You Aromatic Mist seems to be especially potent little one.”

“Yes, careful please. Kassi and Rei were sore after fun times last night. Wish I could remember fun times. My dick was sore from so much use when I woke up.” Said Taiko to add to the conversation then jumped up and hugged the blob of milk from behind. “But, you family. We help you become best Ana you can be.”

The Milcery didn’t say anything but let out a whimpering noise that told me she was crying, Taiko and I didn’t move, we just stayed there and held her until she returned to her normal energetic self. By the time we had made it back to the room everyone else had fallen asleep. I noticed that Hop and Rei had each come by and left me a note saying they were sorry they missed me. Damn, I thought to myself, missed that chance for a threesome in a comfy bed.

I snuggled in next to Taiko and Ana, Taiko as big spoon, me in the middle and Ana as my sweet-smelling small spoon. She released a sweet-smelling cloud of something into the air and we fell immediately into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning was a flurry of activity. I woke up and went through my morning yoga routine and got myself show ready, all while fending off the horny advances of both Taiko and Ana. Halfway through getting my hair and makeup done Rei had burst into my room and she started to make passes of her own. I eventually had to make Ana wrap up the honey blonde like she had done to Nessa the night before. Though with Rei she was a lot more friendly with the placement of her tentacles. At one point while applying my eyeshadow I looked over and Ana had a tendril in every orifice of Rei and the girl was practically beside herself with ecstasy.

After several more minutes like this I had my Pokémon in their balls, except Ana who outright refused, and a flushed and still panting Rei walking out with me to explore Hulbury. Hop hadn’t answered his door when we knocked so I figured he was either out already or just passed out that hard. The crisp sea air welcomed us as we stepped into the town. Rei and I explored the town and its various shops and stalls. There was another herb stall and I resupplied on Mothersbane as well as some of the male enhancer that had all been used up in the orgy. Then we made our way to the adult novelty store. The store was located on the outskirts of town near the wharf. Its pink neon sign read “Poképhile Passion Palace.”

We stepped into the store that was heavy with incense and past a bead curtain. A woman in her mid-50s but with a nicely toned body stepped up to great us. “Welcome girls to the Poképhile Pleasure Palace, I’m Moonflower, how can I be of service to you today?” I looked around and saw a treasure trove of sexual toys, accessories, and devices throughout the shop. I only had the feintest idea of what I wanted.

Rei chimed in first, “I need some universal lubricant that won’t harm any type of Pokémon, a computerized dildo, and some basic binds and BDSM great please.” Moonflower had pulled a small notepad out of her ample bust and had been taking notes while Rei spoke. Then turned to me with an expectant look.

“Um, I’m not sure exactly what I need but some lube sounds nice and I would like a strap on with a couple of different attachments if you have something like that.” I said and the woman nodded then led us further into the store. She asked what kind of Pokémon we had currently had and about how they were equipped.

First, she got Rei and I each a large bottle of lubricant. I was apparently based off ditto fluids and wouldn’t cause any harm to any species regardless of type. Next, she handed some leather straps to the both of us. Rei went to change into what was apparently an outfit and the woman helped fit the straps onto me and showed me how the complex webbing of straps fit onto me. This design made so that I could swap out the dildo on the front but left my own holes open and ready. Then she up sold me on a unit that attached to it, plugged into my vagina and would transfer the feelings of special attachments into me like I actually had the dick I was using. It even came with reloadable cum vials to simulate ejaculation.

As I was looking through the massive collection of various shaped dildoes that worked with my new gear Rei came out in her leather bondage slave get up. She looked vulnerable and sexy as fuck. The strappy leather outfit left almost nothing to the imagination and with a couple of well-placed tugs she could lose the cover over her breasts or sex. It also had some nipple clamps attached permanently to the upper straps which I happily clipped onto her puffy nipples. Rei was left moaning and the woman had to tell us to save the playtime for somewhere else. I noticed she didn’t say anything though, as Rei continued to shop while wearing the outfit with the clamps still in place.

Rei got a dildo that could change its size and shape based on input from an app from her Rotom Phone. The thing was crazy expensive, but she didn’t seem to mind. I picked out three attachments for myself. A small one that reminded me of how Taiko’s dick had been when we’d first met. A medium one that was canine shaped with a large knot at the base that inflated with your own arousal level. Finally a large one that was apparently modeled after a Grimmsnarl. The thing was over a foot long, and twisted with smooth long protrusions, almost like it was made using dense clumps of hair braided together. Rei eyed the impressive dick while biting her lip and I knew should was going to beg me to use it on her sometime soon.

The store also had a collection of normal street clothes and acted as boutique of sorts. Rei found a white crop top t-shirt that said “I’m Baby” and instantly fell in love with it. She put it on with a black mini skirt over her leather outfit and she looked kinky but presentable to the public. I on the other hand found a new dress. My Pikachu key dress was starting to look a little tattered since I’d started my journey. This dress was black and pink and had a leather corset that pushed my bust up. My large tits were pushed up by a shelf built into the top of the corset and the thin spaghetti straps of the top would be easy to remove in a hurry. The bottom of the dress was a flowing pleated fabric that hit me just above my knees. The corset was able to be spun around and removed with a series of bra-hook snaps. Then the top and bottom attached to the corset with some button snaps on the inside of the leather piece. Once I confirmed that it was comfortable and fit my style the woman up sold me on other colors for the top and bottom. Plain white, green with a leaf pattern, and my personal favorite was yellow with a Yamper showing its adorable butt heart printed on the chest.

We went to check out and I spent as much on this collection of items as Rei had on the single vial of Ditto Extract yesterday. She spent less than I did but not by much. I was nearly broke after that shopping trip and was glad I had a match against a Gym to look forward to replenishing my funds.

“Rei, I don’t mean any disrespect, but just what does your mom do that she can send you this much money without a second thought? My Mum sent me with some money that she had to save for two years to surprise me with.” I asked as politely as I could.

Rei looked down at her feet then back to me. “Normally I wouldn’t talk about this, but you’re special Kassi so I’ll tell you. My Mummy is a very powerful woman. She owns PokéHealth Industries. Founded it with my Dad then made it successful after he walked out.”

I was floored. PokéHealth Industries was the company that produced the potions and health items used world-wide by Pokémon Centers and trainers. Heck, the Full Restores we’d used yesterday to help ourselves heal faster was their product. PokéHealth Industries was also the second largest company in Galar besides Rose Industries and that was because they were worldwide. If you took that into account they may have been bigger. That means that Rei was not just rich, but mega rich.

“I hope that knowledge doesn’t change your opinion of me Kassi. A lot of people change when they find out about my legacy and you’ve been the closest friend I’ve ever had. I would hate to lose that to money.” She had stopped in the middle of the road and looked to be on the verge of tears.

I pulled her into me and kissed my beautiful friend on the lips deeply and with all the passion I could pour into her. “It doesn’t make me think any differently of you at all. In fact, I appreciate you telling me. I could see all the ways your legacy would have alienated you to be surrounded by people only interested in knowing you for your money. To me, you’re my special friend who is also the biggest slut I know.” I smiled as I said this last part to make sure she knew I was teasing her.

“Slut!?” Rei said acting completely offended, “How dare you underestimate me like that! I am a full-on nympho I’ll have you know, Mistress.” She smiled back and I kissed her again, my hand sliding behind her and grabbing a handful of her ass. We broke apart and I took her hand in mine as we started to walk the long way back to the stadium, just checking out the sights of the town.

“I can’t believe I’ve peed on a millionaire, twice.” I said out loud just so only Rei could hear me. She punched me playfully in the arm.

“Keep talking like that and you won’t ever do it again.” She took my arm and hugged it between her breasts. It was an odd feeling at first. Normally I would have done something like that to Hop if I wanted to get him flustered but no Rei was doing it to me. While, clearly, not every relationship needed a male and female role to be healthy or happy I couldn’t help but think that’s how Rei viewed me. Just like with Hope, I was the Alpha. 

As we walked past a fancy restaurant, I saw a man and woman surrounded by a crowd of people. The woman was strikingly beautiful. With long blonde hair that ran down her back in waves. Elegant and expensive looking business attire that showed off her super model figure. Her face had sharp angular features that completed the look of a beautiful woman in power.

Next to her stood a man in a tight-fitting long-sleeved shirt and short tight-fitting shorts. He wore a ball cap and sunglasses. The shirt showed a clear beer belly and the only reason I was able to recognize anything of the man was the unmistakable styling of his beard. It was Chairman Rose! The woman was doing her best to disperse the crowd around the Chairman and he was doing his best to ignore the reporters and gawkers that were gathered around him. Then he spotted Rei and I and rushed over, pushing people out of the way like they weren’t even there.

“Ah! Young Kassi and Rei! What a pleasure to see two of the ladies dominating my Competition. The daughter of my business rival and the first Competitor endorsed by Leon besides his own brother!” He said these two points almost like he was trying to remind us, or himself, of why he was talking to us. “Tell me ladies do you plan to challenge Nessa today?” He tipped his glasses down slightly as he spoke and I saw a look of hunger in his pale green eyes.

“Yes, we were going to head there in just a few…” I started to say but was cut off by the Chairman.

“Excellent! I shall go watch at this fine dining establishment. Please come join me when you are done! We should chat and get to know each other. You two are shaping up to be front runners for this years Challenge.” He walked off without saying as much as a good bye. His assistant ran up and introduced herself as Oleana and confirmed that we would indeed stop by the restaurant once we were done challenging the Hulbury Gym. We each nodded then walked off.

“I hate talking to the Chairman. He’s always too busy to actually pay attention to anything that doesn’t involve money or Dynamax.” Rei said with a huff.

“Wait, you’ve talked to the Chariman before?” I asked.

“Lots of times when I was with my Mummy. Especially during holidays when their companies often host events together. He’s not bad, just too in his own head for my liking.” She responded. That made sense knowing what I did about her now. Rei ran in some big circles and yet, here I was, a Wooloo farmer’s daughter with the same girl trying to her best to smother my arm between her tits. Life sure was funny and fate made no sense.

We got back to the stadium and checked in. Turned out Hop had already taken and beaten his challenge first thing; about the same time, we had set out to shop. I text him to see where he was, but got no response before I checked my phone into a locker and got changed into my uniform. Rei was going to go before me and I would have to wait here until she was complete and the challenge was reset. I wasn’t allowed to watch her match so I would still remain blind about the Challenge and exactly what Pokémon Nessa was going to use.

I prepped my team, placing Bolt and Tsunami in their prime positions on my belt. Tsunami would be my final fall back. Unfortunately, I had to coax Ana back into her ball and the only thing that got her to go was the promise that if we won, she would get to play with Nessa again. After what felt like an eternity the door to my dressing room opened but I was shocked when it was Nessa herself that had come to fetch me to start my challenge.

“Kassi, last night got crazy. I wanted to talk before we get out there on the pitch. Bring that Milcery of yours out here too. I wanna talk to her too.” I complied and Ana popped back out. She looked taken aback at the sight of the blue haired beauty. “Listen up, what you did to me last night was crazy. I almost lost my damn mind with how horny I was as y’all took me back to my room.” She paused and moved in closer to me and my Pokémon. “It was also followed by some of the best sex I’ve ever had with my Pokémon and I felt our bond grow that much deeper.” She patted the head of the Milcery affectionately. “Kassi, you had the chance to take advantage of me and scolded your Pokémon for what she did. I don’t know how you understand her that well but I was still conscious during your argument. You kept my wishes and helped me get back to my team and the boys I love. Thank you.” She pulled me into a hug and I could smell the salt water in her hair mixing with the sweet cocoa scent of her lotion.

“You’re welcome Nessa, but I felt like I was just cleaning up the mess of my Pokémon.” I responded.

“It was that for sure.” She said in response to my dismissal, “But it was also a lot more than that. So, for all the trouble or as a thank you, you get to compete for a special prize today out of the lime light. You win, and I’m gonna get ganbanged by you and your team and vice versa. This will happen in my suite and I won’t take no for an answer. You refuse and you won’t get to compete in the Challenge any further. That is my ruling as Gym Leader.”

I sighed and accepted my fate. It wasn’t all bad and I could think of worse way to finish out today. “Ok, that’s fine.” I said.

“Good.” She said and then walked toward the door. “By the way your friend won and she chose to get in on the action, so I hope that you win, ‘cause she gets the same fate that you do. Ciao.” Nessa wiggled her fingers as she walked out of the door. I looked to Ana and held up the ball. She seemed a lot less hesitant to go back into it this time.

I made my way out into the main lobby of the building and up to the gate where I would start my Challenge. The puzzle for the kids this year had been a water puzzle with massive torrents of water and buttons you had to push in a specific order. I wondered what Nessa had in store for me. The Rotom Cameras took up their position around me and I heard a familiar announcer come over the speakers. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we welcome you to the Final Challenge of the Day for the Hulbury Gym. We saved the best for last, however. Please welcome a Challenger who is making a big splash in the Competition this year. From Postwick here is Kassi!” I heard a roar above my head muffled by the concrete and stepped into the Puzzle Arena.

Once I stepped into the room, I saw only water around me. I was standing in a glass bubble that had a pocket of air trapped in it. The middle of the floor was open and the water pooled in rippled with a slow pulse up and down. I tried to take in the water around me but the distortion from the curved glass of the bubble along with the water outside made it hard to make anything out. I could see that a few yards off was another bubble floating in the middle of the water. I knew I could hold my breath decently long since I swam often enough back home and it was a needed skill when you wanted to get good at deep throating.

I pulled my hair back into a bun and took off my shoes, tying them to my belt. The bubble did have some goggles hanging on its side, so I put on a pair. I made sure the ball for Tsunami was close at hand and took a deep breath. The water was cold as I dove in, trying to spear myself toward the next ball. I looked around as I swam to try and get my bearings. The entire room was a massive underwater structure made up of floating bubble and interconnecting tubes. Even the stairs at the far end of the room where captured by the glass and led off to another series of tunnels. I got myself into the next bubble and saw that it was empty. I had a better view from underwater so I took another deep breath and went down to look for my next stopping point. It was a little bit further away and down further, but seemed to have a tube that connected to a different part of the structure. I resurfaced, took several quick breaths to fill my blood with oxygen then a final deep breath. As I made my way toward my goal I saw what was in place to make this challenge even harder. Patrolling throughout the water were divers riding Mantine. The carried with them a net on one hip. My guess was that you were supposed to traverse this puzzle without getting caught by the patrollers. There path seemed to be locked at a set route and speed.

There went my idea to just blitz this thing with Tsunami, we’d be caught that way for sure. I made it to my second bubble without being caught and caught my breath while climbing into the glass structure. My clothes clung to me and for the first time in my life I was glad I was wearing a bra as the white fabric that made up the majority of my uniform had turned translucent. The Rotom Cameras had been water-proofed and floated lazily around me, I’m sure giving a seductive eyeful to the crowd that was watching. I made my way through several more tubes and bubbles until I reached a dead end. This time I just stuck my head in to get an idea of direction. About 10 yards to my right was another opening, but a patrol swam in a lazy circle around it. I would have to time this next one perfectly to make it on time.

With a deep breath and burst of speed I somehow managed to get into the next bubble without getting caught. This dome was larger and I saw that standing between me and my next route was a Trainer. A cute girl standing there in the bikini-style uniform all the under-trainers wore in this Gym. Bolt made quick work of her Arrokuda and I continued on.

The challenge took me about 20 minutes over all. Toward the end I came across a section that I could seem to time perfectly to avoid the patrol, so I took the tough route and had Tsunami come out and knock out the Mantine with a strong lash of his tail. By the time I made it to the door I was sore, water logged, and ready to be done with this Challenge. Confetti filled the glass dome that held the door leading to the Challenger’s Tunnel. I smiled for the camera then stepped through into the tunnel. Immediately I was blasted by heaters that cased me to break out in a sweat, the water in my dry-fit clothing evaporate, and my hair to frizz out wildly. I noticed the stand of haircare products and a mirror off to the side of the tunnel for this exact reason. It only took me a couple of minutes to get my hair back to normal, I would have to ask Nessa what this amazing stuff was later, and I stepped onto the square that would let the announcer know I was ready.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a whirlpool of a final match for you today! From Postwick comes our Challenger. She’s one of the Champion endorsed trainers and made a big splash in Turffield with her unique Ninetales that’s taken then world by storm. Please give a tidal wave of welcome to Kassi!” The crowd went berserk as I stepped out onto the field, the reception being a lot warmer than I remembered from Turffield. I heard a familiar voice call from the side of the tunnel as I stepped on the pitch and saw that Rei was there cheering me on from a special box reserved for other Challengers. Hop, though, was nowhere to be found. My heart dropped just the tiniest amount at that revelation but I didn’t let it phase me and took my place in the center of the field.

“Now, we welcome The Raging Wave herself. The Blue Haired Beauty that smashes her opponent like the pounding waves. Nessa!” If my applause had been loud, it was nothing compared to Nessa’s welcome. She walked onto the pitch with her trademark outfit on, walking in a catwalk to the center of the field. As she walked the field shifted and pools of water started to appear throughout the pitch. I was left standing on a small island of grass and my Pokémon would have to either jump or swim between platforms. That would make dodging a lot more difficult.

“Kassi! Welcome to my Pitch and I can’t wait to face you and then have my way with you all night after my team and I beat you into submission.” The crowd lost it again. “This will be a three on three match. Pokémon will fight until they are knocked out or surrender is given. First loss is overclothes, second is bra, and third is everything. Since you and I discussed terms prior to this match, do you have any questions or comments?” She said into her headset, her voice booming throughout the stadium.

“No, I just want to get this over with and have my way with you. Let’s Battle!” I said then did my signature pose as I went to toss out Bolt. I spun in a single circle, making a heart with my hands, breaking it mid-spin the ending with a single finger held above my head. A sign to Leon that I was coming for him. My other hand grabbed Bolt’s ball and I tossed him out after kissing it lovingly. Nessa struck her own pose and kissed her ball as she had a Goldeen enter the battle.

This exchange was over in a single hit from Bolt. Since he already knew discharge the Goldeen was lit up and knocked unconscious in a single strike. Nessa’s outfit was a bikini so the only thing that disappeared on her was her sandals and arm bangles. She had a confident smirk on her face as she grabbed her next ball.

Out came an Arrokuda. The lithe fish had its own twisted smile as it dove into one of the pools of water in front of Nessa. “Kuddles, Aqua Jet!” Shouted Nessa and before Bolt even had a chance to react a blast of water came up and caught him right between the eyes.

“Ouch, blast that thing. Kassi, your orders!” He shouted to me with a yip.

“Dodge as best you can on that spit of land and try to use discharge until you land a strike Bolt!” My shorthand was useless on this battle field. That was designed to shorten commands and keep my Pokémon fast and able to chain different strikes while doing so. In this situation Bolt was the slower Pokémon, had limited mobility since he couldn’t jump to save his life, and a limited selection of moves.

Every time the fish would surface to blast Bolt with another Aqua Jet he would try to strike back with discharge. The Arrokuda was built for speed though and out paced Bolt at every turn. Eventually Bolt was water logged and looking like he was on the verge of passing out.

“Kassi, I’m at my limit. I’m sorry.” Said my handsome puppy and I called him back to his ball. That’s when I felt my shirt and pants dissolve like they were cotton candy dropped in water. I was standing there in nothing but a bra and panties in front of a huge crowd and national Telly audience. My cheeks burned with embarrassment as I reached for Taiko’s ball.

Taiko came out of his ball with a shriek that I heard as simply “Smash!” in my head. “Taiko keep ahead of it and use DH to get it out of the water.” I commanded. Without hesitation he leaped into action. Taiko was built to leap from tree to tree in a jungle to leaping from platform to platform was no problem for him. He kept ahead of the Arrokuda and eventually managed to corner the fish in a pond that only had one escape route. That’s when he pulled out his sticks and struck a pose that looked like a ninja about to strike. “He’s been hanging out with Hop too much.” I said with dead eyes at the antics of my chimp. I heard Rei’s distinct laughter rolling across the field as she doubled over at his actions too.

Apparently, the stance did something for Taiko’s reaction speed as he nimbly batted two Aqua jets aside and sliced a third in half with his sticks. Each time coming back to the same ridiculous resting pose. When Nessa told Kuddles to jump for it that was exactly what Taiko had been waiting for. He smacked the fish right out of air and sent it flying like a professional baseball player. Then as the fish flew, he got it was a Razor Leaf that I was surprised didn’t turn the poor fish into sushi. Kuddles, the Arrokuda landed on the grass bloodied and completely unconscious.

The pools slowly lifted back up to make the pitch solid grass field once again and Taiko came back over to me. Nessa now had a crazed look in her eyes. Her top had faded and her perky breasts were on full display. The dark nipples standing out hard with clear excitement. “Only one more to go, but I’m not going down easy! Time to crash like a Tidal Wave Chomper!” She yelled then made Dynamax energy flow into her last Pokéball. She kicked her head above her head in an impressive display of flexibility then chucked the enlarged orb far behind her. The Drednaw from yesterday appeared, now several stories tall. The ground shook with the impact of it landing on the pitch. “No choice buddy, just don’t give in to MaxLust please. You’re hard enough to take as it is.” I said to Taiko with a kiss then pulled him into his ball.

I pressed the button on my wrist and Taiko’s ball grew to several times its size. I kissed the solid projection then tossed it as far behind me as I could. Taiko’s cry was deep and resonate as he appeared, looking fierce and glowing with the Dynamax aura. “Max Overgrowth!” I shouted at the same time as Nessa shouted “Max Geyser!” The massive jet of water smacked into Taiko even as he sent four gigantic seeds to surround the Drednaw. I was once again soaked by the run off of the attack from Chompers attacked. Towering mushrooms sprang from the seed and exploded around the Drednaw. Both attacks landed but it seemed the grass type move had a much bigger effect on the water/rock type. Time to finish this. “One more time!” I shouted above the sound of rushing water. Taiko was faster this time and got off one more Max Overgrowth, knocking it out this time.

Explosions rippled around Chomper as the Dynamax energy was ejected from its body. The Pokémon shrunk to his normal size and passed out on the grass. I had Taiko shrink back down and was pleased to see this time that the aura faded without incident. I looked back to Nessa who was stark naked and collecting her passed out Pokémon. She turned to me and I saw only wild, crazy lust in there as she approached. She held out her hand I I took it. Then she held my arm above my head and the crown went crazy, but not as crazy as when Nessa turned to me and planted a wet, passionate kiss on my lips. Then led me off the pitch towards her suite.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter got long. I originally wanted to get to the gangbang scene as a cap but approx 7500 words meant that you all get it to start the next one!


	13. Chapter 13 - Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassi gets her reward for beating Nessa then gets some sweet payback against Bede.

Chapter 13 – Payback

The crowd was cheering wildly as I followed Nessa’s perky ass into her suite. As soon as the door was shut the sound was dulled considerably. The well-appointed suite had been lit by candles and a sweet perfume hung in the air. Nessa walked over to a panel of switches and I watched as she flipped a couple of buttons. Suddenly the room started to whir and come to life. The wall opposite the door we had entered shifted and started to drop into the floor. The warm candle light of the suite was drown out by the harsh glow of florescent bulbs. After a few seconds the wall had descended fully and a large indoor pool with a rock grotto was attached to the suite. The far end of it had a huge rolling door that would connect the pool to the beach beside the Gym.

Soon as the wall had settled in place a platform beside the pool slid aside and a panel with strange looking furniture rose up from below. I didn’t recognize everything but did recognize a triangle horse, stockade, sling, and even a couple of machines. A wall of leather straps, whips, and dildos stood beside everything. As I was gawking at the new change in scenery, I heard Nessa take in a sharp breath. I looked over and saw her remove a Ditto Extract injector from her pussy then push it towards her ass. She let out a yelp this time as I guessed she injected her rectum with the strange solution.

“Nessa, what are you doing and what’s all this?” I asked gesturing at the BDSM furniture collection that was now sitting poolside.

“Getting ready for my punishment. I had planned to be romantic and take your team in my bed with candles so I could enjoy the smell for the next few days, but then I saw that you had a Gyarados. I’ve fucked them a couple of times before and know they take space and prep to handle properly. Plus, I’m getting hot at the thought of being restrained and helpless as your team fucks my brains out.” As if to accentuate her point I watched a stream of love fluid drip down Nessa’s leg from her wet pussy. “Heal your Pokémon on the healing bed over there then let them out. Tell your Milcery I want more of that stuff from yesterday too.” Said Nessa then went over towards the furniture.

I walked over to a healing bed and got Bolt and Taiko back up to normal. As the bed did its job, I released Ana and Hope onto the ground next to me and Tsunami into the pool. The bed chimed that it was done and I let Taiko and Bolt out as well. I walked over to Nessa and saw that she was laying on a complicated looking padded bed. It had a series of hinges, levers, and straps. Nessa’s ass was up in the air and she was wiggling it in anticipation as I walked over.

“Strap me in. This bed can be raised and lowered and hold me in doggy style as needed. I want you and your team to fill me up. Please hurry.” Her eyes had glazed over already with lust and I smiled. “Ana, I’m going to go change my clothes, Nessa asked for a repeat of what you did to her last night. Get her ready for us and make the concentration of Aromatic Mist lower but add in some sweet scent.” I commanded to the little Milk Drop. Then I turned to Taiko, “Strap her in and make sure her wrists and ankles are held in place but not cut off from blood flow.” He hopped over and started to mess with the straps and buckles of the table. I went back into the room and stripped out of my uniform, then went into my bad and got out my new corset and strap on. As soon as I had put on the corset and had it in the proper place there was a knock on the door.

“It’s Rei, can I come in?” Said the nervous voice of my friend. She was met by a well-timed scream from Nessa as Ana started to insert her tentacles into the Gym Leader.

“Perfect timing. Get in here and strip, you’re getting fucked today too.” I said through the door and started to fit the leather straps of my strap on into place. Rei stepped through the door and her eyes widened when she saw me standing there in what could only look like a dominatrix outfit at this point. It took her just a few seconds to take off her shirt and shorts so she was there in just her strappy leather sub outfit. As I was gathering my toys Rei released her team to join in the fun then bounced happily over to the furniture and picked a curved bed that stuck her hips invitingly into the air as her perch.

I was ready and for now I left my dick attachments out of me and off my strap. My team had not waited for my permission to start in on the fun though. Ana had two tentacles pumping in an alternating pattern in and out of the Leader’s ass. Bolt was licking furiously at Nessa’s exposed and dripping pussy. Taiko had his dick pumping slowly in and out of Nessa’s throat. I walked over to Rei and strapped her into her chosen seat and she was already biting her lip in anticipation. “Nessa got an injection of Ditto Extract for each hole. You want the same? She did it so she could take Tsunami.” I asked me friend even as I watched Ruby start to lick her pussy.

“Yes Mistress, I wanna take his big dicks please.” Said Rei. I turned to grab Nessa’s injector and then called out to Ana to give Rei the same treatment. The little Pokémon pulled out of Nessa’s ass and I heard a moan of disappointment for a second before Bolt hopped up and took her place. The sight of his heart shaped butt on top of Nessa’s round chocolate ass was fascinating and made all the sexier when I watched his large member dive into her still winking pucker. Taiko saw an opportunity and pulled out Nessa’s mouth and walked around behind her and plunged into her eager pussy.

“Hope, get in front of Nessa and make sure her mouth stays busy. Genos your trainers’ mouth is too empty, fill it. Titan and Tsunami get ready we’re going to be here all night. This is a marathon not a sprint and we need to make sure these two horny bitches get everything they deserve.” I let command and authority into my tone. I was dressed up like a dominatrix and feeling the power, might as well roll with it. To make my point I heard Nessa and Rei both moan in excitement at my words.

I took the injector in hand and started with Rei’s ass since Ruby was still licking her pussy like it was dinner. Ana pulled out of Rei’s ass long enough for me to place the injector to her rectum and press the button. The girl let out a pained squeak around the dick of her Eevee, Genos, when the small needle pierced her rectum. Then, I switched placed with Ruby and the vixen started to lick Rei’s ass with passion as I inserted the tool into my friend’s pussy. I teased her a little bit by moving the slick tool in and out a few times before pressing the button to give a full release of the serum to Rei. The button I pushed would allow her cervix and entire vaginal canal to stretch and accommodate larger than normal members, her ass had gotten the same dose. As soon as the tool was out Ana took its place, fucking two tentacles in and out roughly and deeper each time. I then attached her nipple clamps and walked away as she moaned in pleasure and pain.

I walked over to the wall of toys that Nessa had collected and settled for a leather slapping whip. It had several strips of thin leather bound together in a base that looked like it could also be used for penetration. Nessa’s eyes widened as I walked over with the whip in my hand. Her mouth was currently full of Hope’s pussy and the cinnamon scented love juice was dripping from her chin onto the floor. I used the stiff end of the whip to slowly trace a circle around her breasts that were left exposed by the chair. Then when I saw the desperation in her eyes for the pain, I gave a small smack to each perky breast. Nessa had her first climax of many then. “Keep going boys. You need to loosen her up for Tsunami.” I said to my two boys that were now pounding Nessa’s Ditto infused holes. To my fascination Bolt’s entire knot was popping in and out of Nessa’s anus with each thrust, I bet that felt amazing.

I looked over and saw the two boys that had been left out. Titan’s slick black rock cock now stuck out of the front of his body and was 10 inches of polished delight. Tsunami was already hard but waiting patiently, he knew his role was to finish both women. “Titan come here, I think Nessa wants to go air-tight.” I said then directed the mine cart over to Nessa. Hope had orgasmed from Nessa’s attention already and happily stepped aside. The coal black dick slid into Nessa’s eager mouth and the Carkol started to rock back and forth to plunge his sturdy dick into the Leader’s mouth.

Both women were moaning and screaming in ecstasy at this point. I started to make rounds to have the Pokémon switch positions, and keep the boys from blowing their loads too soon. I also donned my strap on that allowed me to feel the sensation of the special attachments and put on the medium sized canine cock. Hope had been left out of the fun for a minute and I made her bend over in front of me. The sensation of penetrating Hope with the dick was unique and unforgettable. I could feel the heat of her love tunnel but the cooling sensation her juices left when they got outside her body. She pulsed and squeezed at my new attachment and I was the first one to blow a load, not being used to the sensation. The knot from my toy popped into Hope and inflated to lock in place and I felt myself orgasm and pulse as the artificial semen I had loaded flooded into her.

After a few minutes of cumming together I detached the dick and left it inside Hope and went to reload my toy and attach the big Grimmsnarl attachment. Apparently, the sight of me giving a creampie to my beautiful fox had been enough to send all the boys over the edge at the same time. I heard moan, gulping, and cries of lust from both of the bondage beds. Taiko had been inside Rei’s pussy, Bolt inside Nessa’s mouth and they each cried in delight as their lust was satisfied. Titan had been ruthlessly pounding Nessa’s ass and she yelped around the Yamper cock in her mouth as she was flooded with the hot cum. Then Genos went off inside Rei’s ass and the girl moaned as she was filled in three holes at the same time. Ruby, to my surprise, had been the latest victim of Ana’s never-ending lust and was completely stuffed by the horny milk drop. I commanded the boys to stay put and grabbed some plugs from the toy wall. In order I went around and plugged the ass and pussy for the two women as the boys pulled out.

Nessa’s pussy still hadn’t been creampied so I took my large dildo in hand and started to fuck her for all I was worth, this time I lasted a lot longer and had the woman begging for me to cum and I filled her with the extra large cum cartridge I had loaded. My own body spasmed and twitched as I filled the screaming beauty. When I was done, I plugged her up and went over to Tsunami. I wrapped a hand around one of his cocks that was dripping and twitching and looked to the two tied up women. “Who get’s this big guy first?” I asked with a smirk on my face.

Both women moaned in pleasure and pleaded for Tsunami. I made a decision. Nessa lost today and she needs to be punished with the biggest dicks here. Get her buddy, just don’t break her and save some for Rei. Tsunami rose out of the water onto his air cushion. For such a large beast he was surprisingly nimble as he floated around to position himself behind Nessa’s upturned ass. I grabbed a bottle of the universal lube and removed the plugs from Nessa. She was moaning and humping at my hands as I applied the lube.

“I want him Kassi. Make him fuck me hard and break me. Please.” Said Nessa, her eye wild with lust and pleasure. I guided the two tips of Tsunami into Nessa’s holes and Tsunami roared as he finally got his pleasure. The massive spears sunk into Nessa’s body and I watched her small frame expand with the addition of the huge rods. He made it about halfway before stopping, about the same point he would with me when we fucked. “Oh my god he’s so big. Even bigger than the other Gyarados I’ve fucked.” Nessa broke into a fit of moaning orgasms before she continued. “More, just a bit more please.” She begged and Tsunami pushed deeper, this time making it so that her holes were now touching with the width of the spears inside her. His dick at this point was as big as the flair I had seen on Chomper last night. “Holy fuck!” screamed Nessa and I watched as her body started to spasm wildly. “Fuck me big guy. Right there! Perfect!” Nessa was lost to her pleasure as Tsunami moved in an out of her in slow powerful thrusts. He maintained his control and stopped at the point he had previously.

Rei was whimpering for attention and I turned to the Pokémon. “Girls, keep her nice and warmed up. She’s next.” I said to the female Pokémon. They all got up and I watched them descend on the honey blonde. The two Ninetales started to use their tails to pull the plugs out and fuck her holes. Ana and Blush took up the remainder of her body by using her mouth and tits to please themselves. I had noticed Blush hadn’t been very active tonight, but she also looked like she was ready to burst at any moment with Taiko’s egg so she may have not been that in the mood.

Tsunami let out a bellowing roar that shook around the glass and concrete enclosure of Nessa’s private pool and I then I watched as Nessa’s belly started to swell. The woman herself didn’t say anything, she was too busy with her climax. After a few seconds I saw that Nessa’s skin turned a little green. “Oh shit!” I said, and went to push Tsunami back but it was too late. Nessa doubled over and threw up an impressive amount of Tsunami’s watery semen onto the floor. “Tsunami pull out!” I order and he did so, his spear like cocks still twitching and coating Nessa’s back and ass in a layer of the thin fluid. Apparently, the large dragon wasn’t satisfied as he immediately went over to Rei. Everyone but Ana scattered and the Milcery coated Rei’s holes in a fluid of her own and guided Tsunami into her.

I went to check on Nessa and saw that she was conscious but her gaze was not locking. “You ok Nessa?” I said, wiping her mouth clean.

She looked at me and smiled, “Never been better.” She said then passed out. Her whole body going limp.

“Shit, Taiko help me get her out of this thing and over to her bed. I said and my chimp bounded over to help. I looked at Rei and Tsunami and for now everything was going well. From the angle Rei was situated at I saw with fascination just how much of the dick she was taking in her pussy because it caused her stomach to distend and bulge each time it entered her. I was working with Taiko to free Nessa from the straps and yelled up to Tsunami. “When you cum, pull back a bit, we don’t want Rei to get sick.

“No!” Protested Rei. “I don’t care if I puke. I want everything these massive dicks can give me.” She yelled over her pleasure. I didn’t have time to argue and with Taiko’s help managed to get Nessa free and on to the bed. Her belly was extremely swollen and her ass left a trail of cum from the sex chair to the bed as we carried her. Once she was safely tucked in, I heard Tsunami roar again and Rei climax. Either Tsunami didn’t have as much to give this time or Rei was just able to take more because she didn’t throw up. Although her stomach did balloon out to ridiculous size under the attention of Tsunami. 

Once he had pulled out, I cleaned his dicks with my mouth then sent him back into the pool to rest. I helped Rei out of her restraints and led her over to the bed where Nessa was passed out with a satisfied look on her face. Rei got in next to the beautiful woman and quickly passed out. I wiped sweat from my brow and removed my strap on. Today had been exhausting and I was feeling tired, but my night wasn’t done yet. I looked back to the pile of Pokémon. Several of the boys were hard again after watching the two women take on Tsunami and the girls still had lusty looks in their eyes. “No rest for the weary.” I said as I walked back over to the group.

For the next hour I worked to please all the Pokémon to another orgasm each while Rei and Nessa cuddled and slept. By the time I was done I was exhausted, full of and coated by cum. I hadn’t used any Ditto Extract and at least my stomach wasn’t distended. Before passing out I did rinse off in a quick shower to rinse the fluids and sweat off then I crawled into bed between the sleeping women. They each placed a head on one of my breasts and wrapped a leg over me. I didn’t need a blanket as the three of us shared our warmth and passed out happily.

* * *

An assistant of Nessa’s woke us up early the next morning. I was bone tired as I had been up into the small hours of the morning making sure that everyone had been pleased. Rei and Nessa groaned as they woke up. “Do I have to? I’m so comfy and sore in all the best ways.” Said Nessa to her assistant.

“Yes Ma’am, you have new Challengers today and the matches are set to start in an hour. Would you like assistance getting rid of the…evidence…of last nights activities?” The girl said to Nessa as she took in the swollen belly of the two women.

“No, Rei and I will handle it ourselves. Rei, I think it might be best if you stayed put for a day. Your Roselia looks like she’s about to pop and you should make sure she’s comfy when she’s laying that big of an egg.” She looked at the girl and smiled. “Kassi, you’re welcome to stay here if you want, but I’ll watch over your friend tonight if you wanna get a move on. You had that boy leave without you right?” Nessa was standing up now and her belly jiggled as she stood. “Ugh, I hate that feeling.” She said holding her stomach in place.

I opened my mouth to protest and then Rei spoke up. “Kassi, it’s fine. Go ahead and I’ll catch up in Motostoke. Nessa is right, I’ll need to get Blush squared away and I’m honestly in no shape to do a lot of walking today. I’m so full and sore in all the best ways. Thank you, Mistress.” She said and rolled her butt towards me so could give it a playful smack. I got out of bed too and got dressed. Most of my Pokémon were still sleeping in a big pile and I quietly slipped them into their balls. All except Ana who once again refused to travel in her ball.

Nessa and Rei went to the shower and I handed each of them the empty cum vials to fill while they were in there. Meanwhile, I got around and gathered my toys that had been scattered during last night’s activities. Ana, for her part talked non-stop about all she had learned last night and how she thinks she’ll be able to improve her mixtures even further to increase our vitality and pleasure.

Once I was dressed in my Yamper outfit and my bag was gathered I ate a breakfast the assistant had brought by. Soon after I finished Rei and Nessa came out of the shower, looking back to normal and holding the now completely full vials. I tucked them away then hugged Nessa. “Thank you for the amazing night Nessa. That was a memory I won’t soon forget.” I said to the dark woman.

She smiled big and hugged me back then kissed me, shoving her tongue into my mouth and swirling it around. “Same here, come back and we’ll do it again some time.” She said then smacked me on the ass. Next, I turned to Rei who had tears starting to well up in her eyes.

“None of that now.” I said lifting her chin up so she was looking into my face. I kissed her lovingly and pulled her into a deep embrace. “It’s only for a day. I’ll keep my door at the Budew Drop Inn unlocked for you Honey.” I said to my friend and I thought to myself, was it starting to become more than that? Was Rei more to me than just a friend. The thought of being without her hurt my heart, even though I knew it was only for a day.

“Ok, Darling.” Said Rei then kissed me one more time. I turned toward the door and opened it.

“You two have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” I said to them as I stepped through the threshold.

“That’s a short list.” Said Rei and Nessa and they giggled as I walked out and the door behind me closed with a click. I took a deep breath and wiped a tear out of the corner of my eye, took a deep breath, and made my way out of the stadium.

Once we were back in the town, I stopped by the Pokémon Center and refilled my supplies of Super Potions and picked up a few Great Balls just in case. Having two badges opened up more of the supplies I was allowed to buy as part of the Challenge. Once that was done, I stopped by the restaurant and was not surprised when I learned the Chairman had gone shortly after my match. He’d left a note that said simply, “Had another appointment and I think you’ll be see. Let’s do lunch. – Rose”

Once I was back outside, I called out my bike and placed Ana in the basket. Then I chastised Rotom when he tried to get frisky because I was still recovering from the last night. He apologized and let me ride in peace all the way to the entrance for Galar Mine No. 2. I thanked him and said I had new toys that maybe we could enjoy together some time and he happily jumped back into my pocket after that revelation.

The entrance to Galar Mine No. 2 was much more traveled than the first mine had been. Posted outside the entrance was a sign to not pick up random Pokéballs as they were Stunfisk and you risked losing a limb to their snapping iron jaws. I asked Ana to stay close to me and we made our way into the cave. The first thing I noticed as we entered was the sound of dripping water. Galar Mine No. 2 was not still an active mining operation. Much of the useable ore had been stripped away and the manmade path that connected Hulbury back to Motostoke was slowly being reclaimed by Nature.

The cave floor splashed in shallow pools of sea water and dotted around the cave were shallow pools that overflowed when a particularly strong wave crashed into their feed source beyond the walls. All throughout the cave I noticed Pokémon darting around. I wasn’t here to grind or catch anything in the caves. My party was almost full and I was trying to avoid capturing more Pokémon than I could carry. It wouldn’t be fair to ask a Pokémon to live in the Box if they could have just been free instead.

Ana and I kept quiet as we made our way deeper into the winding tunnels of the cave. During the trip I had to fend off an overly aggressive Croagunk when we stepped too close to her nest and a Drednaw that acted like the only thing it wanted to do was bite me. Tsunami, while he didn’t have much room to move in the cave, took care of the Croagunk enough to make it flee, and Taiko handled the Drednaw with a well-placed Razor Leaf.

An hour after we entered the cave, I came to a clearing that had a large pond to one side. There, on the opposite side of the clearing was a sight I did not want to see. Bede was standing there, waiting for someone to come by. The curly haired boy stood there tossing a Pokéball in his hand and spotted me immediately.

“Well if it isn’t that cheating bitch from the Galar Mine. Fateful that we should meet in a cave again. This time I’ll finish the job and you’ll get out of the Challenge.” He said in his smug effeminate voice.

“You attacked a trainer directly. I could have you tossed out of the Challenge for that action alone you pretentious twat.” I said with heat in my voice. “But I should thank you in a way. You broke my mind but once I healed it brought me much closer to my team then you’ll ever know. Plus, you were sure to lose last time, so do you want me to peg you here or back in Motostoke?”

The boy turned red and stomped his foot. “I was not about to lose and you’ll do no such thing. You cheated so I returned the favor. You think you’re so good then challenge me here. I win, you drop out. You win, you peg me or whatever.” He said, his face visibly flushing even in the dim light of the cavern.

“How many Pokémon do you have?” I asked.

“Four, so that’s your limit to.” He said like it was a big deal.

“Fine, pretty sure I’ll only need one to beat your ass. Then I’m going to have fun fucking it with the new toys I picked up in Hulbury.” I turned to Ana, “You think he can handle the Grimmsnarl or should I keep it to the canine?”

“I think the petite male may struggle with your smallest choice, but I can always loosen him up if you want Kassi. Experimenting on a Male will prove beneficial.” She replied in her small curious tone. All Bede heard was a string of “Mil” but I laughed at her response to unnerve him, then put a crazy smile on my face.

“Let’s battle! I accept your terms.” I said then grabbed Hope’s ball. Hope knew dark pulse and that was a strong super-effective move on his apparently all psychic team. I wasn’t afraid of this little twerp or his challenge. Worst that would happen would be that he would try to cheat again and I knew Hope would not let that happen.

Hope appeared in a flash, her beautiful cream and white flowing fur looking bright in this dim cavern. She caught sight of Bede and immediately started to growl, low and deep in her chest. I watched as her tails started to glow blue. “Hope, no. He’s challenged us to a battle. Save your anger for that, you can watch me fuck his ass with the dildo I used on you last night if you win this by yourself.”

“Acceptable. This is one who hurt my Kassi, he shall not cheat his way to victory again.” She said, her voice low and cold just like her growling.

“What kind of Ninetales is that?! Are you cheating again right off the bat?” Said Bede indignantly.

“She’s an Ice/Fire hybrid and even your precious Rose is curious about her. So shut up and let’s battle.” I spat back at him.

Bede looked shocked at my mention of Rose’s name but grabbed a Pokéball and tossed it out all the same. Solosis made an appearance and before the Pokémon had even fully materialized, I watched the white tips of her tails become engulfed with a black shadow. Then she launched a Dark Pulse at the Pokémon and it was hit as soon as it had appeared on the battle field. The hit took the psychic ball of goo down in a single hit.

“That’s not fair!” Cried Bede, reaching for another Pokéball.

“I didn’t give her an order. I think she just doesn’t like you that much.” I said, then turned to Hope, “Give his Pokémon a fighting chance. Let them come out before you blast them Hope. I’ll reduce my allowed Pokémon by one as well as an apology.” That seemed to satisfy the smug trainer a little bit and he tossed out his next Pokémon. This time it was the Gothita that had hurt me last time we’d run into it. Hope instantly had a look of fury on her face.

“Gothita, use Psy…” was all the more he had time to get out before the Gothita was slammed by another Dark Pulse followed immediately by a blast of Ice Beam. The last one wasn’t even necessary but Hope wasn’t playing games. She was out for revenge and nothing was going to stand in her way. “Fine! If that’s the way you wanna play then I’ll just..” Bede was cut off by a other-worldly snarl from Hope. As she made the vicious sound a gout of flame shot from one side of her mouth and a puff of frosty mist from the other.

The only thing I heard come from her at that moment was, “Death.” A single, powerful word from my most peaceful sweet girl. She was truly mad at Bede for what he’d done and was not going to let him try anything of the sort.

“I would just fight like a normal trainer Bede. Attacking me would not be in your best interest.” I said with smooth conviction.

Bede huffed and ran a hand through his curly locks. Then reached for his next Pokéball. Hatenna came out and she most got off a Disarming Voice before it too was blasted by a Dark Pulse. This knocked the wind out of the tiny Pokémon and Hope finished it with a gout of Flamethrower this time.

“Fine, let’s see you outrun this!” Bede practically threw his ball at the ground. A Ponyta popped out and sped toward Hope, it’s Pink and Blue pastel Locks glowing with an attack. She used Confusion on Hope and the first attacked of Bede’s team landed. Hope was too focused on her rage though and shook it off like it hadn’t done anything. The Ponyta was charging towards Hope and she took off to meet it in the middle. Except when she got close, she dodged the the side of the small horse and wrapped two of her long tails around its front legs, tripping the poor thing and sending it sliding on the cave floor face first. Hope whirled around blasted the Ponyta with a Dark Pulse. The Ponyta took the hit and was trying to stand up, her face bloodied from the fall and slide across the jagged earth, but Hope gave no quarry. As soon as the Ponyta got a hoof underneath her Hope Blasted her with Ice Beam and it was frozen solid.

Hope moved in like a fox hunting her prey and her mouth began to glow with a fireball. “Bede, succeed now or your Ponyta will get seriously hurt!” I shouted to the other trainer.

“Who cares that weak Pokémon couldn’t even beat a damn Ninetales. I don’t want her anymore!” Hope stopped in her tracks and the fire in her mouth died. She spun back around and started directly at Bede.

“What did you say!?” she snarled at Bede. The tips of her tail starting to glow an alternating pattern of red and blue, the middle tail turning purple. She took a menacing step towards Bede.

“What is your Pokémon doing? I yield ok? Call her off.” The boy looked frightened and started to shake in place.

“She asked what you said about your Ponyta.” I relayed the message to Bede but reached for Hope’s ball. I had to keep her from hurting the other trainer at all costs. Harming a trainer directly could be cause for a Pokémon to be euthanized, especially if it was against the order of its trainer. If you ordered your Pokémon to harm another trainer you could lose all your Pokémon and ran the risk of that Pokémon being put down. That’s why what Bede had done to me was as heinous as it had been. Had it not given me the power it did, I would have pressed charges. Hope took another step toward Bede.

“I…I...I…s-s-s-said….t—that I d-d-don’t want h-h-her anym-m-more.” Bede stuttered and I saw one leg of his pants grow dark as he pissed himself with fear.

“That’s what I thought!” Screamed Hope, which came out as a savage snarling-whine. I saw her take another step then I bolted for Hope. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. A blast of energy erupted from Hope’s mouth. A twisting beam of Fire and Ice that when I struck the stone to the side of and behind Bede exploded with the force of impact. Bede was sent sprawling by the shockwave, but unharmed. “You give your Ponyta to Kassi. She deserves a loving trainer and that’s not you.” Snarled Hope in a series of vicious yips.

“Bede, give me your Ponyta. If you don’t want her then I’ll take her and give her the love and respect she deserves. That’s what Hope is saying.” I said with a flat voice to the boy. He practically threw the ball at me which bounced feebly across the stones and rolled to my feet.

“Take her! I hereby give my Ponyta to you Kassi. Now call off your Pokémon!” He was crying and pleading at this point. I saw the ball glow when I picked it up which told me it recognized the change in ownership. Ponyta was mine now and she would get a better life. I called her and Hope back into their balls. The cavern was oddly quiet except for the soft sound of Ana’s ever shifting crown of droplets.

I stood there in the dim light and said nothing for a full minute. I let the gravity of the situation sink into Bede. He would speak first, not me. I had nothing to apologize for.

Another full minute went by and Bede’s whimpering had started to subside. He was slowly rising to his feet. “She missed on purpose, didn’t she?” He said in a melancholy voice. “She was never going to harm me. But now, I’ve lost a Pokémon and I’ve lost to you.”

“Yes, you lost a Pokémon you didn’t respect and you have lost to me. Now, it’s time to accept your punishment. I do this Bede, because you deserve the humility and to realize that you could have killed me in our last fight. I almost did die because of you. Hope was never going to hit you, but she was not going to let that Ponyta stay with a trainer that just throws away their Pokémon just because they lost a fight. Now, collect yourself and strip.”

My voice was flat as I said those words. I walked over to my bag and took out my strap, canine dildo, and lube. Then I loaded a vial of the semen Rei and Nessa had given to me this morning. “Ana, get him ready, it would be better for us both if he was relaxed and could at least get off to this, I don’t know if I will. Not after what just happened.” I whispered to my Pokémon. I heard Bede’s clothing hitting the floor and didn’t even look as I strapped myself up.

“Ok, Kassi.” Was all the little Pokémon said to me then floated over to Bede.

“Wait, what are…” He said before he was cut off my Ana. I heard a gurgling sound and then it stopped with Bede sputtering, “What did you do to me you little…why am I getting so hard? Why do I suddenly feel so flush? Oh my…” I turned around and saw Bede standing there completely naked. He was a thin boy. There was not a single hair on his body and his small dick sat atop a smooth sack. Bede’s body was almost feminine were it not for the cock currently standing at full attention and pointing right at me. If he didn’t have that he easily could have passed for a thin girl.

I walked over and Ana said to me, “He will remember this but feel no pain. In fact, he should feel really good from this. You want me to help you out as well?”

“No Ana, thank you. Bede and I have different needs for this. You get behind and warm him up for me.” I said and patted her lovingly on the head, “Now on your knees.” I said to Bede. I had removed my skirt but left my top on and the canine cock was standing at full attention, now in Bede’s face as he got to his knees. Once he was there, I commanded, “Suck.”

Bede’s mouth opened up and he was hesitant as he approached my artificial phallus. He eased the tip in and slowly worked it back and forth. The sensation was weird, like having my clit licked, but not directly. Bede let out a surprised noise as Ana got behind him and inserted one of her tendrils into the boy. Ana’s tendrils were not much thicker than a thumb so I was an easy starting point for him.

“You ever suck before?” I asked Bede. He shook his head even as my fake cock was buried in his mouth. “Ever take it in the ass before?” I asked and again he shook his head. “You a virgin?” I said finally and he stopped then slowly nodded his head up and down. “How is that possible for someone that’s made it this far in the Challenge?” Bede started to pull back but I grabbed his hair and slid him back onto the dildo. “That’s a rhetorical question, don’t answer.”

Bede’s face had started to flush and with my hand forcing him to explore he started to slowly take more and more of the Canine dildo, eventually getting it to where he was pushing it into the depths of his throat, gagging then letting it out. Ana had been working herself in and out of his ass and now had three tendrils inside going at different paces and stretching him out. Bede was moaning and starting to enjoy his punishment. Another minute later and I decided it was time. “Bend over, time to take your punishment.” I said. Bede let go of me with a sloppy pop and got on all fours, even as Ana continued to work him over. I got down behind him and Ana pulled her tendrils back just enough to leave his hole gaping enough for the pointed tip slide in. I stopped there and spread a healthy amount of lube over the already slick silicone cock.

Then Ana pulled herself out as I pushed my hips forward. Bede let out a deep groan as I entered him. Inch after inch of the dick went into him until I hit the slowly inflating knot. “You ready?” I asked, not really caring.

“Yes.” He said and laid his head down on the floor of the cave. I started to pump back and forth then. For me the sensation was much as it had been last night. A deep pressure and slick walls sliding back and forth throughout my sex. I wasn’t really feeling in the mood from this, but Bede was starting to moan and groan in pleasure. Increasing my pace got the feminine boy more excited and I kept going. A couple of minutes later I could feel him reaching his peak. I was no where close, but I could have the dick fake it and be done with this. The goal was to embarrass him, not get myself off.

I pushed my hips hard and watched as the dick disappeared into his stretched-out asshole. Then I reached under myself from the back and hit a button on the device inside me to begin climaxing. Bede screamed in delight as his ass was filled with the cum collected from Rei and I’s Pokémon. That’s when I heard a wet splashing sound and realized that Bede was cumming from being creampied by the large dog cock. That was what I needed. Once he was done, I detached the dick from myself and Bede collapsed in the puddle of his own fluids. I went over, took off my strap and device. Put my skirt back on then walked back over to Bede. The knot on the toy had deflated and I pulled it slowly out of him so I didn’t damage anything. I watched as his ass winked a few times and some cum came bubbling up.

Then I walked over to the pond and cleaned off my toy. I would disinfect it later. Finally, I put it away, grabbed Ana and walked off without saying a word. I left Bede there naked on the floor, his ass up and dripping the cum from my Pokémon. I had my Payback.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that was a satisfying chapter to write. I wanted Bede's redemption to be more satisfying than the games and think this is a way to get him to that point. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Up next is Marnie and another night in the Budew Drop Inn! - DMDrewDragon


	14. Chapter 14 - Marnie and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassi considers the consequences of her actions against Bede and then goes on a magical date with Marnie, what kind of fireworks will fly at the end of the day?

Chapter 14 – Marnie and Me

The rest of my journey through Galar Mine No. 2 was fairly uneventful. Ana was oddly quiet as we made our way along the twisting passages, eventually finding the sunlight an hour later. Once I emerged from the cave Motostoke was standing right before me, just about a half hour walk. I turned to my Pokémon and asked, “Do you think I did the right thing back there?”

“That’s not really my place to say Kassi. I think you taught a bully a lesson and made sure they didn’t suffer while doing it. Hopefully, what you did taught Bede some humility. If you’re troubled by your actions, however, I would seek the advice of one of your friends.” Said Ana in response. She was right, while she and most of my Pokémon were more intelligent than most people would credit a Pokémon for being, I needed a human perspective on the situation. There was still plenty of day left, so I went into town and decided to see if I could find Hop or Sonia. Hopefully one of them would be around.

My first stop was at the Pokémon Center to heal up the party. Mainly I was concerned about my new Ponyta and making sure that she was ok. Once that was done, I went to the Budew Drop Inn and got myself a room with a Snorlax-sized Bed. The lobby was empty at the hotel so I made my way back out of the hotel and went to a Pokémon Café. This special café served treats for Humans and Pokémon. The building was unfortunately too small for Tsunami but I was able to let my Pokémon out one by one to enjoy a treat and chat. I did pick something up for my big brute, however.

The first Pokémon I talked to was Hope. When she came out of her ball, I could see that she was still mad at the situation with Bede. “I took care of Bede, so calm down Hope. We have his Ponyta with us now and I fucked him in his ass like I said I was going to do. I even took steps to make sure he wasn’t hurt in the process and Ana made sure he even enjoyed it. Even if I didn’t.” I said. That seemed to cool her anger but not dispel it. Hope asked that I keep her ball active as I talked to the Ponyta and introduced myself. I agreed then she happily ate the spicy cake I had purchased for her.

Next was Taiko who happily, and with a great deal of mess, ate a slice of chocolate cake and agreed that what I had done seemed fair to him. “Bede lost, you did what you said you would do. Seems fair to me.” Was his opinion. Bolt had much the same opinion, just put more elegantly, as he snacked on a lemon Poffin.

Ana was, for her part, too busy floating around the café and staring at all the new things to really talk with. I did have the owner of the Café, however offer me a special treat for her if I wanted to evolve her into an Alcremie. He told me about the process and I happily purchased the expensive sweet. Ana and I could have that conversation later.

The Ponyta was the last member of my team I needed to talk to, but we hadn’t bonded yet, so I didn’t know if I could actually talk to her. The owner had been ok with me having Ana and one other Pokémon out because Ana had been adorable to him in her fascination over his sweets and how he made them, but I didn’t want to push my luck. For Ponyta I bought a Rainbow Bean Bun. It was a specialty from Alola and while pricey, the owner swore up and down that every Pokémon loved it.

I had to scoop Ana under my arm to get her to leave the café and made my way out of town to the Wild Area. The sun was shining once again as I made my way to the tree where Tsunami and I had first bonded. I let the big brute out of his ball to swim around in the water and he was elated when I gave him his sweet meat bun. He then swam off to gather his own meal in the lake. Activating Hope’s ball, I sat it next to me then called out the Ponyta. Ana had agreed to being my interpreter, at least until she and I could form a bond.

The gorgeous small unicorn came out of the ball with a whinny. Her mane flashed with energy before she settled onto the grass and looked at me, then started to look around at her surroundings. Ponyta then started to whine and stamp nervously while looking around her desperately.

“If you’re looking for Bede, he’s not here. He gave you to me after you lost to Hope, my Ninetales. He claimed he didn’t want you anymore so I said I would take you in, give you a loving Trainer and home.” I said in response to what I assumed her questions were. She’d been knocked out cold when Bede had thrown his tantrum and abandoned Ponyta. The petite horse started to stomp and whinny wildly, tossing her head around.

“She says she doesn’t believe you. Bede was the one who caught her and trained her. He would not just abandon her like that.” Relayed Ana.

“I know it’s hard to believe. Search my thoughts, you’re a psychic-type, right? I’ve got nothing to hide from you Ponyta. I want you to be a valuable member of my team. That starts with open communication and understanding.” I sat up and looked into the eyes of the small horse. Her eyes were a dark midnight blue, but wherever the light shone on them the reflection came back a fluorescent blue. Almost, like they would glow in the dark with a light of their own.

I felt a presence wash over my mind then. It was gentle, but I could feel its strength as it ran through my mind. I was able to follow along as the Ponyta ran through my thoughts and memories. Childhood days spent with Hop playing games. Sleep overs full of giggles and gossip with Sonia. My first time sneaking away with Chonk, Mum’s Munchlax, to have him satisfy the strange itching between my legs. My first-time making love with Taiko in the forest. The pain and suffering I had gone through after my initial interaction with Tsunami. My last few lust-filled days since my Challenge had begun. As we grew closer to that moment I watched as the images slowed and grew clearer. Finally, the Ponyta reached the battle between myself and Bede. She watched the entire thing play out in real time through my minds eye. For several minutes we sat there and watched as member after member of Bede’s team was defeated. Finally, the Ponyta herself came out and was defeated by Hope so effortlessly. She shuddered when she heard the fateful words from Bede and cried as he tossed the Pokéball at me and transferred its ownership.

I felt the connection pulling back and I spoke, “Finish it all. You need to know everything little one.” With that I made an effort to push the memory towards her. What happened with Hope blasting the rock to pieces in anger at his dismissal of her. My revenge and carrying out my promise to peg him for being a pretentious twat. The strange guilt I had been feeling since the exchange. All of it.

The Ponyta then broke the connection and shook her head. I watched as tears rolled down her beautiful white fur, leaving streaks as they went. Her fluffy mane of multi-colored hair visibly deflated and lost its inner glow as she wept. I reached out slowly and tried to touch the poor thing, to bring comfort to her. She recoiled at my touch and looked at me through blurry eyes like I was a Silicobra about to bite her. The Ponyta let out a few low-pitched cries then collapsed to the ground, shuddering with her sorrow.

“She asks that you leave her be for now. This is too much for her to handle all at once.” Ana translated again for me. “Let Hope out. The three of us can talk to her and see if we can calm her down. We’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything reckless as well.” Ana said, a hopeful but sad expression in her eyes.

“Thank you, Ana, you’re a sweet heart.” I kissed the sweet little milk drop and then released Hope like she had asked. Before I walked off to see where Tsunami had gone off to, I made sure to pull out the Rainbow Bean Bun and set it next to my pack. Then I walked down toward the lake. A quick backwards glance showed me that Hope had curled up next to the Ponyta and Ana was patting her on the back with one of her stubby arms.

Ponyta had faced abandonment. Something that Hope was all too familiar with. If anyone could help the poor Pokémon out in this time of need, it would probably be her.

Tsunami was sitting on the bank of the lake, finishing the last remnants of his meal. He had apparently caught himself a Magikarp and all I could see at this point was the majority of a skeleton. “Isn’t that some kind of cannibalism?” I asked him, my stomach turning over a little bit at the sight.

“Not to me or my kind. Many times, I was almost devoured by a Gyarados in the lake that sat at the end of the stream we met at. This assures that only the smartest and strongest Magikarp become mighty Gyarados. There is no room for a weak Gyarados in this world.” He said in his incredibly deep, slow paced tone. “You are seeing one of only three Magikarp and two Basculin I caught today. It’s been many days since I’ve had a meal fit for me and I was hungry.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you needed that much. I’m sorry Tsunami, you should have told me.” I said patting him apologetically on the side.

“No need for remorse, dear mate. I had enough to sustain me and can make up for it when I hunt.” He hummed contentedly as he finished stripping the meat off his meal then tossed the skeleton back into the water. “How is the newest member of our team? I can hear her sorrow even from here.” He commented, moving his head toward the girls that were back towards the tree a few hundred yards.

“Miserable, she feels like she was abandoned and that I’m some how to blame, I think.” I sat down and pulled my legs tight against my chest. “You saw everything from your ball, right? Do you think I did the right thing?”

“I think that you are foolish to second guess your own actions. You are a strong Trainer. An alpha that has tamed a mighty Gyarados, a powerful Yamper that is soon to become a Boltund of great worth. As well as a truly unique Ninetales that scares even me with her potential power. Let us not forget, Taiko and Ana who in their own ways, are powerful creatures.” He reached his massive head down and I felt his powerful whisker lift my chin so I was looking into his large scarlet eyes. “You are going to become the first female Champion in a Human generation. You might make mistakes along the way, dear Kassi, but that was not one of them. Bede had cruelty and malice in his heart, I think you might have cracked the vessel that held such things, so it will slowly leak away.”

I stood up and hugged the big beautiful creature. Tsunami was surprisingly wise for a creature that was supposed to just be a rage-filled killing machine according to most people. “Thank you Big Guy, and you are indeed a mighty Gyarados. How you feeling after last night’s activities?”

A deep rumble that sounded like two boulders smacking into each other over and over came from deep within the Gyrarados, his laughter. “Spent but satisfied. I got to deposit my seed three times in one evening, it was a good day. Though I noticed you did not retain mine like you usually do.”

“What you like seeing me all ballooned up with your seed?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. When I had gotten Tsunami off for a final time last night, I had pulled him out after the first couple of pumps. I didn’t feel like being cum logged for today’s travels.

“What male would not?” Was his only reply. That got me to thinking. I grabbed the balls for Taiko and Bolt and let them out next to the lake. “Boys I want to have a serious talk. I’ve received an item that will let me have an egg with one of my Pokémon. Not like Taiko and Blush putting their eggs for me to carry, but actually have an egg with one of my Pokémon. The easiest way would be to use it on myself and one of you put an egg in me. I think I could also do it to one of the girls as well, according to the person who gave it to me. I want to ask your opinions on what I should do, since you’d be involved as well. I love all of you and would happily have a baby with any of you.”

The three boys then became lost in thought for several seconds, it was odd to see Taiko sit still for that long. Bolt was the first to speak, “Have you asked the females what their opinions are Kassi?” His deep melted chocolate tone asked.

“No, they are busy trying to get our newest member calmed down. I was planning to ask them though.” I replied.

“Is this something you can only do once Kassi?” Asked Tsunami.

“No, I think if it’s successful the people that gave me the item would give me more.” I said honestly.

“Let us talk amongst ourselves, dear Kassi. I would like to spar with these two ruffians as it were. I feel I am at the cusp of evolution and I would like to again be able to mate with my dear Hope.” Said Bolt standing up on his stubby legs. “Gentlemen, would you be up for a friendly sparring match as we discuss our Trainer’s proposal?” The other two bellowed a response and I walked away as the three started to battle each other without causing serious harm. Bolt, by my guess should have been able to evolve already through battle experience alone, I wondered what was stopping him.

I slowly made my way back over to the girls of my group. When I approached Hope nodded to let me know that it was safe to come near. The Ponyta had cried herself to sleep and now rested her small head on the side of Hope as she slept. “How is she?” I asked, keeping my voice low so I didn’t accidentally wake her.

“She’s heartbroken, which is understandable.” Said Hope, her red and blue eyes looking into mine. “But, I think she will recover in time and become a valuable sister.” She paused and pushed a lock of pink fur out of the face of the Ponyta with her nose, then looked back to me. “Thank you for helping me master my anger in the tunnel. I might have actually hurt that boy if you had not hugged me when you did.”

“You’re welcome Hope. I don’t know if I fully understand your hurt, but I can see why you became so angered at the thought of Bede so casually throwing abandonment around after what you’ve been through.” I reached over and gave Hope a gentle scratch behind her ear. I laid down at the head of Hope and she laid her head on my chest, her nose placed between my breasts. The smell of her cinnamon and berry breath blew past me every time she exhaled. Ana then floated down and came to rest on my lap, adding the scent of flowers. Finally, I caught the scent of the Ponyta. She smelled like cotton candy and ice cream. It was a pleasant aroma, especially when mixed with the other two.

“Girls, I have a question to pose for the both of you that I already gave to the boys.” I said, my hands idly petting my two Pokémon. “I’ve been given an item that will allow me to have an egg with any one of you. Since it’s a decision to be shared I want to ask what you think about it. Do you know who I should pick?”

Both Pokémon were silent for a time then gave me the same answer the boys had, “Let us consider your proposal Kassi.” Said Hope in her smooth feminine tone. “Yeah let’s think about it.” Said Ana in her girly analytical voice. That seemed acceptable to me and I let myself be carried into a short nap while the boys sparred. This was a moment I didn’t want to ruin. It wasn’t often I just got to cuddle with my girls.

Half an hour later the boys woke us up, careful to not disturb the Ponyta. I put her in her ball and sat there with the rest of my team surrounding me. “By the way, does she already have a name that Bede gave her?” I asked.

“No, apparently he doesn’t give names to his Pokémon. He claims it’s a stupid sentiment that breeds to much attachment.” Said Ana in response. I huffed, what an asshole. He probably just sees Pokémon as disposable tools. To be thrown away when things don’t go your way.

“Well, I’ll have to think of something once I know more about her and her personality.” I said then turned to my team. “Did you all think on my proposal, do you have and answer for me?” I asked looking around to everyone.

They all looked at each other and nodded then turned back to me. Taiko was the one that first spoke, “We think you can choose any of us and we be happy Kassi.” He then pointed a hand at Hope, “But I choose Hope.”

“I agree with my simian friend. While I dream to one day have a litter with our captivating vixen, I too choose Hope.” Said Bolt pointing his paw at her.

“You shall one day breed with me and give me an offspring to be proud of, but for now, I as well choose our fox.” Tsunami said in his deep tones.

“Hope! Hope! Hope! Hope!” was Ana’s response as she zoomed around the entire group.

Hope looked completely taken aback at the response from the rest of the group. “I was going to say Taiko since he was Kassi’s first partner and has been with her the longest. Why me?” She said with shock in her voice.

“I can answer that.” I said walking over and hugging my beautiful vixen. “Because they all see you as the strongest member of our team. You’re the alpha among my Pokémon.” Everyone nodded in agreement to my words. “For my own part, I would be delighted to have a Vulpix with you Hope. Maybe we could make another beautiful hybrid baby like yourself.”

Hope had tears in her eyes as I spoke and nuzzled her face into my chest. “Let me think about it and let us beat Kabu first. Then we can revisit this subject. But,” she hiccupped, “thank you everyone, and thank you Kassi for loving an outcast like myself so much.”

I kissed her cheek then felt my entire party squeeze in tight around me for a group hug. We held there for a minute then all got up. I let gathered my bag and noticed that the Rainbow Bean Bun was gone. That, at least, brought a smile to my face. I let the whole party travel with me up to the gates of Motostoke. During our walk I mentioned the treat for Ana that would allow her to evolve. She said she would consider it and let me know tomorrow before the match if she wanted to evolve just now.

Once I was at the gate, I had everyone but Hope go into their balls. Even Ana seemed ok with the idea as long as I kept her ball active so she didn’t lose anything in real time. Hope caused a lot of attention to come my way as we made our way through town. She was indeed a famous Ninetales now I heard several people exclaim praise when they saw her and most often it came with my name whispered along with it. I made my way to the Pokémon Center near the hotel and got my team some new moves. Kabu’s gym was Fire Type and he had a reputation for being ruthless and cunning when it came to battles. Tsunami was my front liner, followed by Hope who was neutral to fire. Bolt would be my third stringer but with him not yet evolved I didn’t know if his speed would be enough for this fight.

“Hope, do you have any idea why Bolt hasn’t evolved yet? He should have enough experience to have done so by now.” I asked.

“No clue Kassi. I think maybe he just needs some of your attention, shall we try tonight?” She asked with a twinkle in her eye. The sly fox was horny and I caught just a whiff of cinnamon as we stepped up to the Move Reminder’s desk. I taught Tsunami Crunch, Waterfall, Rain Dance, and Hurricane. The last move was a single use TR that cost me as much as a Full Heal, but it was worth it to have the type coverage. Bolt got Thunder Fang and Fire Fang as TRs but they were much more reasonably priced. Hope was already as built up as I could get her, but the Reminder looked at her, his screen, then back to her.

“Miss, your Pokémon has a unique move I’ve never seen before. FireFrost Blast. It’s a Special Type attack, Base 120 accuracy 85 but deals fire and ice type damage.” He said. That sounded amazing! It must have been what Hope had used in the mine against Bede. I had her forget Dazzling Gleam and pick up that move. I thanked the gentleman and we made our way to the hotel.

As I entered the lobby, I was stopped by a bunch of Team Yell goons. “Oi, Marnie wants a word wit’ ya.” Said the man I recognized as the one who had been harassing the guy on the bridge.

“Yeah, and what would that be?” I said derisively.

“I wanna test your strength for a special prize.” Said a sweet female voice. Marnie then stepped through her group of fans and stood in front of me. The word Goth-princess popped into my head when I looked at her and I actually kind of dug it. “I see you changed your look, nice.” She said as she let her eyes take the elevator ride down then back up me.

“Thanks, but what’s this prize you’re talking about?” I asked also giving her the obvious up-down in return.

“Dinner date with me, possibility for a happy ending if you play your cards right.” She winked and blushed at the last part. She then held up a ball in front of her. “What do you say?”

“You’re on girlie, but you get to buy us each a nice dinner gown for the date. I’ll pick up the food” I said and she smiled. “What about if I lose?”

“Then you get to buy both.” She said. So, this was Marnie’s odd way of asking me out on a date? I’d take it though; she certainly was cute enough.

“Deal.” I said then walked out of the front of the hotel and motioned for the girl to follow. I didn’t wanna get kicked out of the hotel for damaging the lobby. I kissed Hope on her nose, “Go get her my special girl.” I said. Hope leaped in-between Marnie and I and the Trainer tossed out a Croagunk named Wanda. That wasn’t good, Hope was no good against fighting types and it resisted some of her attacks. Luckily it tried to use Sucker Punch as I called Hope back to her ball and called out Tsunami so the attack didn’t do anything. Tsunami appeared with a roar and stared down at the small fighting frog.

“Hurricane!” I yelled and suddenly a mass of air pulsed out of Tsunami. The Croagunk was sent flying backwards taking a good amount of damage from the buffeting winds. Marnie also had her skirt fly up by the sudden rush of air and I got a glimpse of an adorable pair of white panties with a cartoon version of a Teddiursa on them. She yanked her dress back down and stared daggers at me while her cheeks burned a deep red. I clapped my hands to my cheeks and squealed. “SO CUTE!” I practically screamed the statement. That was the cutest damn thing I think I’d ever seen. This tough looking woman who wore studded leather and boots wearing little girl panties.

“Toxic!” Marnie shouted and the Croagunk hit Tsunami with a blast of poison. Suddenly his movement slowed and I knew he’d been poisoned.

“Sorry buddy I got distracted. Hit it one more time then I’ll get you healed up.” Tsunami let another massive blast of wind go and the Croagunk fainted. I noticed this time that Marnie had held her skirt in place during the attack. I called back Tsunami so he wouldn’t be affected too much by the poison and tossed Taiko into the fight at the same time she sent out a Scraggy. Damn, a dark/fighting type. If only I could use the Ponyta, this would be over in one hit. 

“Taiko, Left, Right, DH, Back, Up, RL.” I gave a string of commands and he leapt into action. The Scraggy tried to use Beat Up but Taiko dodged the punches by weaving left then right following up with two hard smacks from his sticks. After those blows, he jumped back narrowly missed a Headbutt. Finally, he leaped into the air to dodge a Low-Kick and blasted the scraggy with a Razor Leaf right to the face. The Pokémon went down in a heap and Marnie called her back.

“Pekums, lets get her!” Marnie called out and tossed out a Morpeko. The little Pokémon that had woken me up countless times as my alarm clock back home was one of my favorites and I couldn’t help the girlish squeak that came from me as I saw the adorable little Pokémon. “Thunder Shock!” Said Marnie with clear annoyance in her voice.

Taiko tanked the hit and just shook his head after being zapped by the little Rodent. “RL, Left, Right, DH.” I ordered and watched as Taiko carried out the string of attacks. Pekums tried to counter with a bite once Taiko got to close but it was too slow and the Mouse was knocked out as soon as it was shifting to its Hangry Mode.

“Well done.” Said Marnie with clear disappointment on her face, the crowd of Team Yell members that had been making a ruckus behind her during the entire match was still cheering her on with encouraging words. Telling her to not give up and she’ll win next time. I had Taiko go back into his ball and walked over to Marnie.

“Well done yourself. Now, let’s heal up our teams and head out on the town.” I looked to the crowd of people that were slowly starting to surround us. “Uhm, could we have an evening, just the two of us please?” I asked politely. I got a whole bunch of “Sorry” “Sure” and “You bet” as the crowd dispersed and went back in to the hotel. I turned to Marnie, “How do you handle all that attention all the time?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t always have them with me and they mean well, but it can be overwhelming at times too.” She turned back to me with a snap, suddenly remembering something. “You saw, didn’t you?” Her eyes narrowed and she clutched at her dress.

“What?” I smiled my biggest shit-eating grin. “You’re super cute teddy panties? Nope! Wanna see mine in return?” I laughed as her face lit up like a Cherri Berry from embarrassment. Then as I turned to walk to the Pokémon Center, I flipped up the back of my dress so she could see that I wasn’t wearing anything underneath my skirt. I didn’t know she could turn an even deeper shade of red, but she managed somehow.

We got our team healed up then went to the boutique in town. Marnie picked out a black evening gown that sparkled with embedded silver thread. The dress had a halter top and long skirt. It was modest, yet sexy as it showed off her slight curves. Marnie had a petite build. Thin in the hips and bust but she was somehow even shorter than I was, not even hitting 5 foot. (1.5m). She had her hair in her signature punk rock style and had applied some dark makeup to her face.

I went for a hot pink dinner gown. It had a plunging neck line and was backless. The left leg had a slit that ran all the way up from the ankle length skirt to my hip. It showed off that I had the opposite build as Marnie. I was just at 5-foot-tall (1.5m), had full hips and a tight yoga butt, thin waste and flat stomach and on my chest sat my perky D cup breasts. I had tied my platinum blonde hair up into and elegant bun and pinned it with a Kantonian Hair Stick. I had also applied a hot pink lip gloss to go with my new dress and fixed my makeup. Marnie paid for the dresses, which were a bargain considering how sexy they were, and I called to reserve us a table at the nicest restaurant in town.

I held out my elbow and Marnie took it as we walked through town, turning heads everywhere we went. Several times throughout our travels I caught Team Yell members lurking in the shadows, spying on our date. I couldn’t wait until this evening to see how they might react.

The restaurant was lavish and Marnie and I turned every head in the place as we made our way in. We were seated against a window and could see a view of the beautifully lit townscape below. Our waiter brought us some wine and told us that our meal had been taken care of by a benefactor. I looked around the restaurant to see who the mystery person was, but didn’t recognize any faces. Without fear of bleeding myself dry I ordered a moderately expensive steak and Marnie ordered a special of the chef’s, Shepard Pie. We laughed and chatted as we sipped the wine and waited for our meal.

Marnie and I came from different worlds. She was from Spikemuth and her brother, Piers, was the Gym Leader there. She had grown up in his shadow and was now trying to take on the Challenge to prove her superiority to her brother. Like me, however she didn’t come from a lot of Money. Spikemuth was a run-down poor city and the only Gym that wasn’t a Dynamax Capable Gym. She was a big music buff and after a couple of glasses I even got her to a sing a little for me. Marnie’s voice was beautiful when she sang and I found myself so lost in it I didn’t even notice our food arrive. We had polished off the first bottle of wine already and the waiter brought a second without even asking. The deep red paired amazingly with the steak and potatoes. Marnie and I enjoyed more conversation and giggles as we polished off our meals.

During the meal we had someone approach us. It was a young girl who looked like she might be just old enough to attempt the kids challenge in the fall. “Excuse me, you two are in the Poképhile Challenge, right?” The girl spoke in a nervous tone and could barely make eye contact with either of us.

“Yes, we are. I’m Kassi and this is Marnie. Why do you ask sweetie?” I asked having to focus so my words didn’t slur from the wine.

“Well I’ve watched both of you on the telly and you both look so strong and pretty and I just wondered if I could get a picture with you?” She said, her face turning a little red with embarrassment at having asked.

“Sure! I’m ok with it if you are Kassi.” Marnie replied. I agreed and we posed for a few pictures for the girl’s mother who had come over to take them. My favorite was the little girl doing my signature pose beside me as Marnie struck hers. I asked the girls mother to send that to me and I made it my background on my Rotom Phone. When we were done Marnie signed a card and handed it over to the little girl.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“You mean you haven’t made a League Card to pass out yet? But, you’re like, the crowd favorite Competitor right now?!” She said, shocked.

“No, I haven’t. I wasn’t aware that we were supposed to. Where do I go to make one?”

“Pokémon Center, we’ll do it later.” Said Marnie. I asked the girls mother to send me a mailing address and promised to send her a signed card as soon as I had made one. Then the little girl asked me about Hope and if she could see her. I asked the waiter if I could release my Ninetales here and he nodded since she was so famous.

Hope came out of her ball and fanned her beautiful tails out to make the girl squeal in delight. She petted Hope on the head and marveled at how gorgeous she was. Even Marnie stared at my beautiful vixen. “What happened to her eye? I don’t remember seeing that on the telly.” Said the little girl, who was apparently named Jessica.

“Her Mama didn’t like the fact that she’s different and tried to hurt her pretty blue eye. I’m glad she missed, aren’t you?” I replied. The girl and her mother both nodded and the girl gave Hope one more hug before walking off.

“She was a sweet kit.” Said Hope while slowly moving toward the remainder of my steak. I laughed then handed it to her.

“She was a sweet kid. Makes me look forward to becoming a mom some-day.” I said to Hope in response.

“How did you know what she said?” Said Marnie, looking at me curiously.

“Can’t all trainers understand their Pokémon to a degree?” I said, realizing I’d blown my secret.

“Yeah, but that was an oddly specific thing to say to your Ninetales just yipping a little. I thought she just wanted your steak.” Marnie raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed and leaned in close to her, Marnie’s eyes dipped down and looked at my boobs that were probably spilling out a little, then back into my eyes. Smiling at that I replied, “That’s a secret for later. If you wanna know more maybe you should come to my room tonight. 501.” I said then winked. As I sat up, I made a show of adjusting my top so my cleavage showed a little more and Marnie blushed.

With the second bottle of wine down and our stomachs full, Marnie and I made our way back into the city. I giggled out loud as two Team Yell members scrambled into a bush once we exited the restaurant. Marnie looked annoyed but didn’t say anything as we stumbled our way back to the hotel. Once we were in the elevator alone that’s when I leaned in and planted a wet kiss on Marnie’s lips. The beautiful punk rock girl leaned into the kiss and pressed her petite body against mine. My hands ran up her back and I tangled my fingers into her hair. By the time the elevator reached our floor we were both one step away from undressing each other in the elevator and fucking right there.

I quickly stepped out of the doors and fumbled for my key in my bag. I found it tucked safely in a front pocket and slid the card into the door. It opened with a soft click and Marnie practically tackled me through the door. We tumble onto the floor and I pushed the door closed with my foot. My hands were now pulling at the knot that tied Marnie’s dress top and she had one hand in my dress, fondling my chest. I moaned with delight when she broke our kiss and planted a string of light pecks as she made her way down to my other eagerly awaiting breast. When she took my nipple into her mouth and sucked on it tenderly, I bit my lip and sucked in a soft breath.

I pulled hard at Marnie’s tied dress and finally got it to come undone. The front of her dress slipped out of place and I started to wiggle my own hips as my legs attempted to pull the dress off of her. I felt Marnie’s small, perky breasts pressed into my stomach as she continued to lick, suck, and bite at my nipples. Her hand left my breast and slid down my side and into the slit on the thigh of my dress. She hummed softly as she felt how wet my slit was and that I still wasn’t wearing panties. I reached up and undid the top of my own dress and tossed the fabric strips to the side so that my heavy boobs could bounce free.

Marnie sat up and pulled herself away long enough to tug at her own dress. Suddenly the petite rocker was naked on top of me. I had just enough time to see her tiny pink nipples that had almost no areola and that Marnie had a small, but well-trimmed, bush of black hair on her cunt. I tried to sit up so I could take my own dress off, but Marnie pushed me back down. “Not yet, we’re still waiting on our guests to arrive and I wanna taste you.” She pulled my dress aside and dove her face into my soaked pussy.

“What guests?” I asked, then gasped as Marnie showed me what her tongue could do. She was just as good as Nessa had been, maybe even better. Suddenly, I didn’t care who she was talking about. Marnie ate me out expertly for a couple of minutes while I moaned in delight at her attentions. Then, as I was brought to my first major climax, I heard a key slide into the door lock and two familiar faces stepped into the room.

“Aw, you two horny bitches started without us huh?” Said the fiery redhead, Sonia.

“Can I get in the middle please?” Asked the honey blonde Rei.

Sonia shut the door and Rei had dropped her bag to the floor and was already stripping.

“Wait, you horny blonde. We need to shower up, we still smell like the road. You two get out of the doorway and onto the bed, we’ll be there in a minute, save some attention for us.” Sonia said and pushed the half-naked Rei into the bathroom. Marnie helped me up and I slid my dress the rest of the way off.

“How did you know about them coming?” I asked Marnie as I followed her over to the bed. She laid down on her back and spread her thin legs for me. In the middle of the short patch of black hair was Marnie’s pink pussy, dripping wet and spread invitingly just for me. I didn’t wait for an answer and dove onto the bed, my ass in the air as a prize to whomever came out of the bathroom first. Marnie tasted sweet with just a little bit of salt. I twisted my tongue around her sweet folds and she moaned.

“I know Sonia and she told me that her and Rei were traveling here together. They wanted to surprise you. I think it worked, Mmm.” She trailed off at the end as I inserted a finger into her warm love tunnel and started to swirl it around in time to my tongue. I ate Marnie out until she was panting on the bed then heard a moan come from the bathroom. We both laughed.

“Hurry up bitches or we’re going to go to bed without you!” I lied and heard the water immediately turn off and towels being grabbed. I smiled at Marnie and told her to get on all fours next to me. She did and we started to make out as we shook our asses in the air.

“Sonia look! I see two tasty rumps for dinner! Do you want the lean meat or the curvy one?” Rei said to the red head.

“Hmm, I want some of both, but I’ll take the curvy one for now.” She said and I heard Sonia step up behind me. Rei stepped in behind Marnie and we gasped into each other’s mouths as the two girls dove into our pussies. The head was amazing and Sonia had definitely improved since we’d last been together in this very same hotel. Rei also had Marnie gasping for breath and screaming in no time flat.

After the raven-haired beauty and I had both cum at least twice we all switched places. Sonia Sat on my face, Rei eating my pussy as Marnie sat on her knees and ate out Rei. My face was ridden hard by the horny red-head and I even started to finger her ass to get her off harder. That must have given Rei and idea because she did the same to me. A squeak from Rei a few seconds later told me Marnie had followed suit. I also heard Marnie playing with herself and roughly fucking her fingers in and out of herself.

Once we had all had our fill of that position I teamed up with Marnie and Sonia and Rei teamed up and we all scissor fucked ourselves to an intense screaming mass of sweaty naked bodies. Not satisfied, I asked one of the girls to get my toys and it turned out that Sonia and Marnie both had the same strap on system. I put Rei into my gear and she chose to have the Grimmsnarl attachment. “Size queen.” I said with a laugh.

“You’re not wrong Love.” She winked, “Now close your eyes.” I moaned as I closed my eyes and a blindfold was put over them. I then felt several hands running all over my body, coating me in slick lube.

“Wait, let’s all have more fun, someone get me Ana’s ball!” I held out my hand and Rei put it into my hand. I heard Ana pop out and she made a flustered cry.

“Kassi you forgot to keep me activated I’m so mad…never mind it’s playtime.” Her tone shifted halfway through to one of pure delight.

“Ana, we all need your special combo, then you can have your way with any or all of us until you’re satisfied.” I said. The four of us all cried out at the same moment as Ana penetrated a random hole for all of us at the same time. For me, she got my ass and I felt her special fluids flow into me. Just a few seconds later my entire body was tingling and I was so horny I couldn’t wait anymore. I got on the bed and shook my ass, making it jiggle seductively.

I hadn’t seen what attachments Marnie or Sonia had but the snickers I heard told me I was in for something fun. I felt Rei slide underneath me and the large Grimmsnarl cock pushed its pointed tip into my pussy. The large ripples that ran along its length feeling amazing as they slid into my entrance. The thing was also huge and I felt overly full once its full foot-long length had somehow buried itself in my guts. That was until someone else stepped up behind me and I felt a large, flat head press against my anus. “Wait I don’t know if that’ll…” was all I got out before I felt my eager asshole accepted its large intruder. The head was much thicker than the shaft but it was long and I felt it slide in past even the Grimmsnarl cock. I moaned in pleasure at feeling so incredibly full without any pain. The final person stepped up in front of me and I felt another pointed dick slap me in the face.

I opened my mouth and recognized the other large invader going down my throat, because I had almost bought it for myself. This was the dick for a Kommo-o, it had a long thin shaft but bulging rings all along its length that were supposed to feel incredible. I heard Sonia moan as she fucked the big toy down my eager thoat.

“And you called me a size queen. You are taking a Grimnsnarl, Rapidash, and Kommo-o dick all at once bitch. Now, let’s see if we can break her girls.” Said Rei and then she started to move her hips. They all did, at the same time, and it felt incredible. My guts were being pushed and pulled against each other by their massive invaders. My throat was being forced to flex and stretch around the bumpy protrusion inside of it. I heard Sonia ahead of me start to moan herself and heard the splashing sounds of Ana’s tentacles fucking her holes as well.

While getting fucked that hard I had an almost endless orgasm. As one would start to fade another would take its place from another part of my body. After a few minutes the feeling from the artificial dick and Ana must have been too much for Sonia and she came down my throat. She had actually gotten a strawberry flavored artificial cum and it splashed into my mouth and on to my face as she climaxed, then collapsed on the bed. “One down, two to go Ana.” I whispered and she chuckled. This was a competition or endurance, and I wanted to win.

Ana moved next to Marnie, who had been trying her best to break me with her fake horse cock. My Pokémon must have showed her no mercy however and within another minute I felt the fake cum that had a strange warming sensation flood into my bowels. The Rapidash toy popped free with a wet squelch and Marnie flopped panting onto the bed beside me. With only one dick left I started to slam my hips onto the massive Grimmsnarl cock and rode Rei for all I was worth. At the same time Ana helped out by giving the Blonde a heaping dose of her skilled tentacles. I won and felt some of the real Pokémon cum we had collected together flood into me. Rei flopped down and I continued to ride out my orgasm on her dick.

Once I was satisfied and Rei’s toes were curling from me continuing to ride her after she’d cum I slipped off the dick and flopped onto the pillow. We were all sweaty, exhausted, and completely satisfied. The three other girls slowly removed their fuck toys and crawled under the blankets next to me. The bed was crowded and hot with this many bodies plus a satisfied Ana resting on my legs but it didn’t matter. Within seconds of everyone settling in, I was out like a light.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of plot and "plot" going on here. We've got Kabu and possibly our first MaxRaid coming up so stay tuned. - DMDrewDragon


	15. Chapter 15 - Kabu's Starter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a fight against Kabu and what is going on with his starting Pokemon?!

Chapter 15 – Kabu’s Starter

I woke up to sweet tasting lips pressed against mine. I opened my eyes and saw that Rei’s face was pressed against my own. Her naked body was on top of my own and I could feel myself growing wet again as she ground her hips into mine as we shared the moment. “I missed you beautiful.” Whispered Rei as she pulled away from me.

“I missed you too darling. Want to do some yoga?” I asked the beautiful girl.

“I guess, I’d rather do something else, but we’ve got a big day ahead, don’t we?” Rei said with a frown on her face.

“Yes, we do Pet, so let’s get up and at ‘em.” With those words Rei stole one more tender kiss then helped me get out of bed. Neither of us bothered dressing as we started in on our morning routine. Halfway through Sonia woke up and joined us. Marnie, was apparently a heavy sleeper and only woke up when I let Ana go ahead and wake her up in her own special way. Rei and I were in the shower when we heard Marnie squeal and Sonia laughing as the lusty milk drop had her way with the raven-haired beauty. Having one room for four women to get ready in was hell and I opted to get myself around in my make-up mirror instead of the foggy bathroom mirror. As I stepped out into the room, I saw a very satisfied Ana laying in bed next to a panting Marnie.

“Why did you let her attack me like that? I thought I was going to die at some point in the middle there.” She panted at me. I smiled then kissed one of her exposed pink nipples, that caused the petite girl to spasm once again.

“Like Trainer, like Pokémon. Ana, just wanted to make sure you were satisfied before your match today, isn’t that right Ana?” I said to the two girls on the bed.

“Yup! That’s right!” Said Ana as she got up and started zooming around the room. Marnie laughed then rubbed her hands across her body a few times before getting up. She smacked my ass as she walked by me to join Sonia in the shower. I got my makeup on and hair fixed then put on my regular clothing. Telling Rei where I was going, she quickly did the same and we ran down to the Pokémon Center to get our cards made. I had mine done with me making my signature heart pose and got Hope in the background. The entire thing had a foil effect on it. I grabbed a couple dozen of the cards and signed one and sent it off to the girl from the restaurant last night.

Once we got back, I donned my uniform, which had been replaced by Nessa’s aid before I had left the Hulbury Gym. The dry-fit fabric was cut to be alluring but not expose you until you lost a Pokémon and fit like a second skin. I still hated wearing a bra, but after losing my shirt in Hulbury, I was glad for the extra coverage it afforded me.

Rei and Marnie’s uniforms were identical to mine. Marnie’s number was 960 and Rei’s was 101 and she said it literally was supposed to mean LOL. Sonia was the last one to be ready and she looked amazing in a new pair of tight low-cut jeans and a cropped green sweater that hit just below her breasts. This showed off the red-heads amazing abs and ass. I was hit with the urge to peel her out of her clothing but managed to stop myself from doing so. Before we left Ana tapped me on the shoulder.

“Thought it over and I’ve decided I would like to go ahead and evolve into an Alcremie. While I’ll miss having as many tendrils; I think I would like to be useful to you in battle, not just in the bedroom, and the only way I can do so is by evolving.” She said in her small voice.

“Are you sure Ana? There’s no going back once you evolve. Also, is the sex the only reason you needed to think about it?” I asked the Pokémon. She blushed and nodded.

“Ok, hold up.” Sonia said.

“Yeah, you are actually talking to your Pokémon, aren’t you? How is that even possible?” Marnie tacked on.

I sighed, these were two of my close friends, they deserved to know. “I’ll tell you, but keep it a secret. There was an accident with another Trainer and I was hit with a Psychic blast. It almost killed me, but now I can communicate with Pokémon I’ve bonded with. Actually, hear their words.”

“It wasn’t an accident! That asshole Bede had his Pokémon attack you!” Rei objected. Both Sonia and Marnie looked shocked and horrified.

“That’s not important anymore. I beat Bede, took a Pokémon of his that he abandoned, and fucked him in the ass as punishment. So, it’s over now. No more need to worry.” I replied and let my tone know that I didn’t want to hear any more about it.

I turned back to Ana and smiled. “Now my little Milk Drop, let’s make you into a beautiful Alcremie.” Walking over to my bag I pulled out the specially made treat that would cause Ana to evolve. Most Alcremie would evolve with some berries, a bow, heart, or clover sweet. The one I had asked the shop keeper for was a Pair of Rainbow Ribbon Candies. I clipped them to my girl and she smiled at me. “Ready?” I asked.

“Ready!” She said then hopped in my arms.

I spun for all I was worth. I spun for over a minute until I felt ill. As I spun, I felt Ana growing heavier and her color starting to change to match her candies. Once I was done, I made my signature pose and held up Ana above my head as I did so. The room was bathed in white light as she evolved. Ana’s body shifted in my hand and she grew much larger, though her weight only increased by a little from before. When the light faded, I lowered her down and looked at my girl.

Ana was now a bright fluorescent swirl of cream. Her body was striped with a repeating Rainbow pattern. Her arms and face were still a creamy white but the rest of her was more vibrant and beautiful than I had yet to see on an Alcremie. Her eyes had also gone from a Milk White to what looked like the Rainbow Contacts the Boutiques sold. Best of all her smell had shifted. She had smelled like a field of fresh flowers before, but now those flowers smelled like they had been candied.

“Ana you’re so pretty!” I exclaimed picking her up in my arms.

“Gorgeous!” Said Rei who also hugged her from behind.

“I’ve never seen an Alcremie that bright before. Fascinating!” Said Sonia who had pulled out her phone and was taking pictures.

“That’s a beautiful Pokémon Kassi. I’m jealous.” Marnie said while looking at Ana.

I quickly carried Ana over to the mirror and set her in front of it. “Oh Kassi! I look awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the special ribbons. I love my new look and I already learned a new power. Watch!” Her voice had not changed as much as some of the other Pokémon. It was just a little airier than it had been before. Ana spun in place once to check herself out then shuffled over to Sonia. One of her arms extended and Sonia was enveloped in a puff of sparkling dust. Sonia coughed and batted at the smoke with her hand.

The woman had still been in the process of getting around, and hadn’t applied her make-up yet. Now, with Ana’s help, she didn’t need to. Sonia’s face was completely put together and looked even better and more natural than her typical make-up. “Wow!” we all said collectively.

Sonia ran over to mirror and let out an excited squeak then wheeled on me. “Kassi! Let me have Ana please. I’ll give you anything. I let you do anything to me, but I want to get this treatment every morning.” She had clasped both of my hands in her own and was staring into my eyes.

I laughed and kissed the beautiful woman. “Just stay close and you can. But, Ana’s my partner. She’s not going anywhere.” I said then picked up the lightweight Pokémon. Alcremie weighed just 1lbs (.5kg) and carrying her was easy. We made sure all our things were collected then made our way out of the hotel. I ran to the Pokémon Center with my friends and we all stocked up on healing items and taught moves to our teams. I got Ana Dazzling Gleam so she could have some impact.

Since the stadium was right next to the hotel it took no time at all to walk there and get checked in. I saw on the roster that Hop had been here yesterday and had won his challenge. He still had not responded to my texts and I wondered what was going on.

“Sonia, have you heard from Hop? He ghosted us after we got to Hulbury Stadium?” I asked my attractive red-haired friend.

“Yeah, he’s ok. He told me that he’s not avoiding you, he’s just working on something right now.” Sonia said cryptically. That did ease my mind a little, but raised further questions as well. I thanked Sonia and made my way to the locker room. Once again, I had been chosen to be the last Challenger for the morning. Sonia, Rei, and Marnie all said they would cheer me on from the Challenger’s Box. Rei went first and it was about 30 minutes before we heard the clash of a Pokémon battle and the roar of the crowd. Marnie had been singing softly to herself as she focused for the upcoming fight. I sat there and enjoyed the beautiful sound of her singing until she was summoned.

For the next hour I sat in place and readied my team. My plan was simple. Hope first as she was neutral to fire damage and packed a punch. Bolt was up next and while his evasiveness was low, he also hit like a truck. The ringer was Tsunami. With his move set and raw strength, he should be able to deal with most of this fight by himself. I just hoped the DynaMax didn’t send him in to a MaxLust fueled rage.

Finally, it was time to go. I gathered my things and made my way to the Trial Stage. The familiar voice of the announcer boomed through the speaker system. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we know what you’ve all been waiting for! Here is today’s main event. The girl who’s burning this Challenge up with Fire and Ice! Kassi from Postwick!”

I smiled for the Rotom Cameras that floated around me and heard the crowd roar far above my head, then stepped through the doors.

What I noticed first about this challenge was how hot it was. Then I saw a large empty space in front of me. The only thing that led forward was a narrow pathway lined by only empty space to either side. Objects and obstacles lined the path. Hurdles, walls, and swinging pendulums. Then I noticed a timer light up at the end of the first path. It started at 5 minutes then started to count down. “Crap!” I said then took off.

The first test had been a test of intelligence to make it through the grass maze. The second test had been endurance, to make it through the water maze. This must be performance, speeding through a series of obstacle courses. I didn’t know what would happen at 5 minutes but I didn’t want to find out. I set a quick pace, but not a sprint that would gas me completely to make it through the course. I climbed the walls, crawled under wire nets that sparked, and narrowly avoided giant pendulum padded balls that would have surely sent me back to the beginning of this leg. I made it to the end breathing heavy and with 30 seconds to spare.

I turned a corner and saw a battle pitch that had been hidden behind the turn. A man in his 30s stood there and nodded at me, then tossed out a Pokéball. A Vulpix came out with a yip. Bolt was my pick for this one and he made short work of the under-trainers Vulpix, only taking a small burn from an ember that landed well on his tail.

I made my way past the man and on to the next stage of the obstacle course. This one had a few more moving parts like rotating platforms, spinning arms, and what looked like a wall of boxing gloves you had to slide along. I sighed when the timer read 6 minutes at first then flashed and added another 30 seconds to it. So, I got to keep the time I didn’t use. The countdown started and I took off again.

The obstacle courses this time did not go as smoothly. While going through the wall of boxing gloves I lost track of my entire body and got slammed in the side by a glove. It didn’t knock me off, luckily, but I felt like I would be peeing blood when I went next. I made it with 45 seconds left on the clock this time and my side was hurting.

The battle this time was against a Rolycoly and I thanked my luck. This time I brought out Taiko. In the match I was most likely going to be limited to 3 Pokémon, but I could use my entire party down here in the Trail. Since Rolycoly was a pure rock-type it just took Taiko two Razor Leaf attacks to knock it out. I turned the corner and winced at the final stretch of the course. This was a dead sprint, up a long flight of stairs, sandwiched between two giant heating coils. I looked at the nearest camera and did my signature pose. “The Road to Hell is nothing for the future Champion of Galar!” I said with confidence then ran forward. I heard the roar of the crowd above me.

This was, by far, the worst part of the Trail. It was like being on a Stairmaster in front of a giant hairdryer. This was made only worse by the fact that the only thing I had to look at was more stairs and the damn timer counting down my doom. My side where I had been hit seized up a little over halfway and the stitch that was there hurt like a knife being twisted, but I pushed on. My Pokémon were about to get hurt on my behalf; I could deal with some pain of my own. With 10 seconds to spare I made it to the door and the heater turned off a split second before the confetti cannons went off. My chest was heaving as I spun in my pose and looked to the cameras. Thankfully I only had to stand there for a few seconds before the door behind me opened and I went through as fast as I could.

First thing I did was heal up Bolt and give him a Burn Heal, just in case. Next, I looked at my own side and figured it was ok, it just might make for an ugly bruise. Last I grabbed a towel off a rod and wiped myself dry. Once again there was a mirror and products you could use to freshen up. I took 30 seconds to drink some water and fix my hair, then stood on the square to let them know I was ready.

“Ladies and Gentleman today’s Main Event is a girl you should all know and love. Mistress of Ice and Fire, this young lady has been burning up the Poképhile Championship Challenge. Now, please welcome Kassi from Postwick!” The announcer finished up his announcement and the crowd went wild as I walked onto the pitch. I looked at the crowd and waved, catching sight of my friends and blowing them a kiss. They all pretended to catch it then fight over it, which brought a laugh from the crowd.

“Now comes the Ever-burning Man of Fire himself. A true force of nature to be reckoned with. The man’s whose demeaner and strength in battle are matched only by the strength of his flames. It’s Kabu!” The announcer shouted and the crowd boomed. To my surprise, this was the first time I think my own reception had been about equal to that of the Gym Leader.

Kabu was a taller man, thin but clearly in shape. He had intense black eyes and dark hair streaked with grey. He jogged to the center of the pitch and bowed to me in the Hoenn fashion. I returned the gesture as best I could.

“Kassi, I appreciate your respect of my custom. I have heard many things about you and watched your fights. You love your Pokémon with an intensity I rarely see. Let’s hope you train them as hard as you love them. This shall be a 3-on-3 match. Each Pokémon lost will result in you losing and article of clothing. First loss shall be overclothes. Second, your bra. Third, your underwear. Should you lose to me here I will have one of my Pokémon take you in front of the crowd. Do you object?

“No, I do not object. Should I win, I want my prize money doubled and ask to reserve a small favor for a later date with your right of refusal.” I didn’t want to sleep with Kabu and what I asked for was the standard fair way of saying that without offending the Leader. Kabu nodded and we took our positions.

I did my signature pose when I got to my spot, spinning in place, making a heart with my hands then breaking it to hold up a number 1. “See me now Leon?” I said to myself as I grabbed Hope’s ball with my other hand. I kissed it and tossed the ball out. The crowd went wild at the sight of her. Hope’s creamy fur and white tufts glistened in the stadium lights.

“I was hoping I would get to see your Ninetales. I have one of my own that I recently captured and I wished to test out here. Let’s see which breed is the better fox! Go, Lola!” Said Kabu as he tossed out his Pokémon. A tall, beautiful, well groomed Ninetales appeared on the field. Its eyes looked cold and calculating. “Hope Left, Right, DP, Left, up FFB.” I gave my chain of commands.

“Lola, Will-O-Wisp.” Said Kabu, but neither vixen did anything. Neither of them made a move to follow their orders. Instead they growled low at each other and started to circle.

“Mama! What are you doing here? How did you get caught?!” I heard Hope scream at the other Ninetales. She in return growled and hissed and snarled at Hope. “No, I did survive, no thanks to you. And now I am my own unique Ninetales.” Again, the other Ninetales snapped and snarled and moved closer to Hope.

Kabu was shouting order after order, trying to get control of his Pokémon, but she refused to listen. “There is nothing wrong with me Mama! I am my own Ninetales and I am powerful.” Then Kabu’s Ninetales lunged at Hope, fire in her jaws, and attempted to use a Fire Fang on Hope’s throat. That was not a usual strike to cause damage. That had the intent to kill.

“Mama, this is a duel, not a fight to the death! I will prove the power of Fire and Ice!” Hope’s tails started to glow in alternating patterns, she was charging FireFrost Blast at point blank range. Then Hope’s mother made a series of noises and Hope froze, her attack dying in mid charge. Her tails drooped and her stare became a thousand yards. The other Ninetales chose that time to strike she lunged out bit Hope hard on the nape of her neck. I watched as blood streamed out from Hope and dripped onto the grass of the pitch. Hope did not flinch, she didn’t move at all. Her gaze stared straight forward, not focusing on anything.

“Hope return!” I said and called her back into her ball. This was not going according to plan and I was worried about Hope. I never in a million years would have expected to encounter Hope’s mother in a Gym Battle. As I worked to swap out my Pokémon Hope’s mother had gone to sit back in front of Kabu.

“Lola, you need to listen. That Ninetales is out but you need to focus Lola.” He said and the Ninetales seemed to take little attention of the words coming her way. I barely noticed as my clothes faded and I was left standing in my underwear.

Bolt’s ball was sparking and zapped me as I reached for it. I pushed through the pain and called him to the field. Bolt appeared and a flash of electricity. I had never seen the good-natured Pokémon angry before, but he was on a whole new level of anger at that moment.

The cute little puppy took a step forward and I heard his bark go from a yip to a deep bark halfway through. He took another step and an arc of electricity shot off to the side and scorched a path in the grass. “You are the mother who caused so much trouble to my love? You are the one to cause her so much heartache?” He took another step and another wave of electricity caused the hairs on my arm to stand on end, I noticed that Kabu was feeling the same thing. “Then you have the audacity to call your own daughter an abomination that she failed to kill and attack her, drawing blood?” Bolt was screaming in my mind at this point and the growl that was coming from him had grown as deep as his own mental voice.

Then Bolt started to glow from within. His light burning an intense white and bolts of electricity fired off in every direction. I even heard the crowd recoil from the light. A deep and powerful howl was what I heard with my ears coming from the light. But what I actually heard was. “You will pay for your transgressions against my love you fucking bitch!” Then there was a Boltund standing there, electricity arcing off his body like a Saturday morning cartoon character.

“Bolt?!” I said, then he lunged at the Ninetales like he was made of lightning. He caught the fox in his jaws at the back of her neck and bit down hard. She let out a pained yelp and I saw blood stain the cream fur where his jaws met her flesh. Then he lit her up with a Thunder Fang. The strike was strong enough I could have sworn I saw the Ninetales’s bones. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was clearly knocked out, but Bolt did not release her.

“Bolt! Drop her, you can’t do any more damage in this battle. Please!” I pleaded with my Pokémon and I watched him snap back to attention. He opened his jaw and the Ninetales hit the ground completely limp. She didn’t even twitch. “Come here now Bolt, let Kabu collect his Pokémon.” Bolt quickly padded over to me. His eyes were serious and I could see the deep intelligence working at full speed.

“Congrats on evolving buddy. You did a great job avenging Hope. Now focus on the task at hand, we can help her later.” I said and patted him on the side of his neck. Kabu had inspected her neck then pulled his Pokémon back into her ball.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but it looks like you do. Are we going to have anymore violence or continue with a proper duel?” Kabu asked, holding his next Pokéball. His shirt had disappeared and I could see that his torso was all lean muscle.

“We are fine. The situation is nuanced and I can discuss it with you later if you wish.” He nodded and that seemed to satisfy him. He tossed out his next Pokémon, a large Arcanine named Ringo. The thing looked intimidating, but Bolt was too hyped up from his evolution and fight to have taken notice. “D, left, left, TF, back, D.” I ordered

“Will-o-wisp Ringo.” Ordered Kabu. The Arcanine began to spit purple fireballs at Bolt and for his part Bolt unleashed a wave of lightning at the massive dog then took off to try and dodge. The electricity slammed into Ringo and he was visibly harmed by the shock, but kept up his attempt to burn Bolt. My handsome boy ran in a large semi-circle to the left and closed the gap while dodging the purple flames. Then he used Thunder Fang once he got close enough. Arcanine yelped from the hit, but this time I didn’t see blood. While Bolt had struck with that attack the Arcanine finally managed to hit with a fireball at point-blank range. Bolt jumped back but I heard him wince in pain.

“You ok?” I yelled.

“Fine, just let me finish this ruffian.” Bolt said then unleashed a final Discharge as Ringo fired a flame wheel. Bolt was faster, even with the burn, and the Arcanine passed out from the shock. Kabu’s shorts faded as he pulled the dog back into his ball. He was left standing there in a pair of boxer briefs. A smile on his face.

“Well done! Now, let’s get kick things up a notch!” Kabu yelled as he hit is his Dynamax Bracelet and grabbed his final Pokéball. He caught the digitally expanded ball as tossed it with one arm like it weighed nothing and tossed it far behind him. A massive Centiskorch appeared on the field, this one in a Gigantamax form. Its entire belly was yellow and had a glow, the DynaMax clouds appearing over the tip of its tail.

“Switch Bolt, Let’s wash them away Tsunami!” I said as I pulled Bolt back into his ball, yelling switch had been important to keep me from losing my bra, and I hit my own DynaMax band as I grabbed Tsunami’s ball. Again, I did my signature pose after tossing the ball behind me, that way my massive Gyarados appeared behind me as I held my arm up. “Max Geyser!” I yelled.

“G-max Centiferno!” Yelled Kabu. The fire hit first, since his Centiskorch had been out longer. The bug curled up and looked like a massive glowing heating coil as it attacked. I felt the shear heat roll over me as a swirling vortex of fire appeared under Tsunami. The heat intensified for a brief moment before Tsunami launched his attack. A gigantic stream of pressurized water smashed into the Centiskorch and the water spray filled the stadium, making it seem like it was raining.

I saw Tsunami take some damage from the still burning spiral of fire underneath it, but we needed to push on. “One more should do it Big Guy!” I yelled and Tsunami charged another Max Geyser and fired. The attack hit the Centiskorch as it curled up to launch its next attack and it was struck right on its belly by the blast of water. It slumped to the ground and began to shrink with a series of explosions releasing the pent-up energy.

I pressed my bracelet and watched with my breath held as Tsunami shrank back to his normal size. If he lost himself to MaxLust I had no idea how I would deal with him. The only way I could do anything with Tsunami that wouldn’t kill me was when he could control himself.

The sigh that left me when I watched him return to normal made me feel like I had deflated. He hadn’t lost control and my DynaMax bracelet successfully returned all the energy to the wishing star inside. I ran over and hugged Tsunami. “Thank you for keeping control buddy and winning this match!” He made a happy grumble deep in his chest then I turned to Kabu. He was standing there completely naked, arms crossed and waiting.

Kabu’s manhood was very average and I tried to take as little notice as I could when I went to get my reward from him. “Congratulations, Young Kassi, on your victory. I would ask that you stay so we may discuss the situation with our Ninetales as soon as I am dressed.”

“Yes, I was going to ask for that as my favor for winning, actually.” I said as I took the Gym Badge from Kabu.

“Excellent, go get dressed and I shall meet you in the Challenger locker room in a few minutes.” He said then walked off. I got Tsunami back into his ball then walked off the field to the crowd cheering, screaming, and even some whistles as I made my way off the pitch.

In the Challenger entrance tunnel a light had gone off above a door in the side of the tunnel, I walked through and made my way through an access tunnel back to the locker room. Once I walked through the door I was bombarded by my friends. They all wanted to know what happened to Hope and why I looked so down, even after beating the match.

“I think that Kabu’s Ninetales was Hope’s mother. The one that abandoned her and left the scar on her eye. If you guys can give me some privacy, I would like to check on my girl before Kabu arrives in a few minutes. They all agreed and said they would be waiting in the lobby. As quickly as I could I changed back into my normal clothes, this time going with the pink top and dress. A fresh uniform was already waiting in the locker and I stuffed it in my bag.

Once I was dressed, I walked over to the healing bed that sat in the dressing room. I made sure the entire team was up to full then let Hope out. When she came out her body was back to perfect health, but her tails drooped and she hung her head. I walked over and got onto my knees in front of her then wrapped my arms around her neck.

“Hope, I’m here for you. Do you want to talk about it?” I asked simply and without expectation of an answer. The thin shell that had kept her still and non-responsive shattered in that moment. Hope’s chest heaved as she took in a deep breath, then the keening cry she let out broke my heart. There was no translation in my head, this was a raw emotional cry of deep sadness. All I could do was sit there and hold my beautiful vixen as she sobbed onto my shoulder. Her tears would freeze when they came from her blue eye and feel like scalding hot tea when it came from her red. I didn’t mind the pain, I didn’t move to avoid it, I just held my girl as she cried.

Several minutes went by, and eventually Hope started to run out of steam. The energy she was putting into this grief had made her droop and she finally pulled back and laid down with her head in my lap. I sat on my legs in the Kantonian seiza style and just ran my hand slowly across her head, petting the beautiful long mane that sat on her head.

Eventually, Hope spoke, “Thank you Kassi, for being here for me. The things Mama said were things I already knew she felt, but when she said them, all my worst fears and nightmares from being a kit came true.” I wiped a tear from her blue eye that was looking up at me, it turned into a large snowflake then melted on my skin.

“Hope, I’m sorry you had to experience that. If I had known I never would have brought you out and…” Hope cut me off by making a loud huffing sound.

“If I had known I would have insisted I fought my Mama, only I would have had time to armor myself from her hateful words first. You did nothing wrong Kassi, and I did see what Bolt did for me once I was back in my ball. I shall reward him later.” She sat up and looked at me, the sadness was still in her eyes, but I could see that she was tired and trying her best to gather herself. “Thank you Kassi, for being so wonderful to me. I have thought it over and I want to have that kit with you. I want to be a good Mama, like mine never was, regardless of what they type may be.”

I put my finger on her muzzle then pressed my own lips to it. “Let’s talk about this in the morning when you’re not still reeling from the day. I would be happy to, you know that, but for now Kabu is coming and you need rest. Will you be ok in your ball?” I asked.

“Yes, some rest would be welcome right now. Thank you Kassi. My first love.” She licked me tenderly on the face and I felt a tear well up in my own eye as I pulled her back into her ball.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door to the locker room. I shouted for Kabu to come in and took a seat on one of the long benches in the middle of the room, still wiping tears from my eyes.

“Are you and your Pokémon alright?” He asked as he sat on the bench across from me.

“Yes, we are ok. Today was, just a surprise to all of us.” I took a deep breath and gathered myself. “My Ninetales is unique, as you might have noticed.” I started.

“I think everyone in Galar knows that, there are some that think it might even be the first of a new Regional Variant.” Kabu said, his tone interested.

“Well, Hope was born as a hybrid. I didn’t just evolve her that way. She’s always been a fire/ice type. When she was a Vulpix the only way to tell was her blue eye. Her mother thought that she was a freak against nature and tried to gouge that eye out. Then abandoned poor Hope after she ran and hid in fear. Hope still has a scar over her blue eye, you just can’t see it as well due to her cream-colored fur.” I said this part while trying to keep myself from getting emotional again.

“That Ninetales who is Hope’s mother is your Ninetales. That’s what happened in the ring. They recognized each other and your Ninetales,”

“Lola.” Kabu interjected but let me continue.

“Lola, said something to Hope that broke her spirit. It’s why she didn’t react even when Lola drew blood. I don’t know what she said exactly, but I don’t think Hope has still fully recovered from it. I only just managed to get her calmed down enough to go back to her ball before you arrived.”

Kabu sighed then looked at a ball. It was an Ultra Ball and I knew it had to be the one that held Lola. “I know that you were in here comforting your Pokémon. I was already on my way when I heard her wail of despair and have been waiting outside until what felt like the right moment.” He looked at me then continued. “You can communicate with your Pokémon, can’t you?”

“Yes, I can communicate with any Pokémon I’ve bonded with.” I said in answer to his question.

“Interesting. But, that’s not the point here. I am sorry for the incident today and what happened to your Ninetales in the past. Lola is a recent addition to my team, but a very strong example of a Ninetales. I plan to train her up to compete in the tournament at the end of the Challenge this year. Would your Hope be interested in battling her mother again?”

My head perked up and I nodded furiously. “I think Hope would leave me if I made her pass on the chance to show up her mother. Next time, I know she’ll be ready.”

“Then it’s settled. Beat the Challenge, meet me in the tournament and I promise to give your Hope a good fight so she can prove her strength as a Ninetales.” Kabu held out his hand and I shook it. He got up and exited the room and I gathered myself and my bag and walked out into the lobby.

My friends were all there still and they wrapped me up in a tight hug. Everyone inquired about Hope being ok and I assured everyone that she was ok. She just needed some time and attention. With the first three badges in hand we could now travel on to Hammerlocke. But that could wait until tomorrow. Tonight, I wanted to do something special. “Marnie and Sonia, are you guys staying in Motostoke tonight?” I asked and they nodded. “Great I wanna do something with Rei tonight, can we all meet at the front gate tomorrow morning at 10?” The two women looked at each other, then nodded.

I grabbed Rei’s hand and sped out of the gym. “Kassi, what’s gotten into you?” She said with a little concern in her voice. I didn’t answer instead I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text. I looked around and saw that there was a SkyTaxi parked outside the stadium, waiting for a fare. I heard my phone ding with a reply as Rei and I stepped into the basket.

“Kassi, where are we going?” Rei said snuggling up to me as the downdraft from the Corviknight was chilly this time of year.

“Home. After all the bullshit today I really wanna sleep in my own bed and have some of Mum’s spaghetti.” I smiled and looked at Rei then kissed her. “Ready to meet my Mum?” She laughed then kissed me back.

“We’re that far along huh? Fine, but eventually we’re going to have to go see my Mum in Wyndon.” She put my arm around her and snuggled against my chest. “Guess that mean no hanky-panky tonight though.” She sighed.

“Uhh, that shouldn’t be a problem, actually. Mum is very open about everything and we even, played together on the night before I left.” I figured admitting it now was better than letting it be a surprise later.

“Really?! Wow, I never would have guessed. But…ok…yeah…” She trailed off as her mind spun up to process the new information that Mum and me had been intimate. “Well, I thought about it, and I honestly don’t care.” She said after a minute. “If you’re anything like your Mum then I’m sure this is going to be fun!” I kissed this beautiful woman even harder once she said that.

“Where the heck have you been all my life, you beautiful creature?” I whispered in her ear.

“Waiting on a route for some big titty blonde to piss on me.” She responded then we both burst out in a fit of laughter.

The flight took about an hour and before the sun had even began to set, we touched down on the path directly outside of Mum’s house. I happily paid the Cabbie and tipped him then asked if he could meet us back here the next morning at 9 sharp. He agreed and took off towards Wedgehurst, probably to find another fare.

I ran up the path to our quaint country home and knocked. It felt strange to knock on my own home, but I needed to make sure we didn’t walk in on Mum playing with one of her Pokémon. Only a few seconds passed then the door flew open, the spring catch protesting loudly at the door being tossed at it. “My baby girl is home!” Mum said as she pulled me into a crushing hug against her massive chest. I felt my back pop then she let go of me and repeated the same to Rei. “And you must be the Rei I’ve heard such good things about! Welcome!” Rei came out gasping from Mum’s chest and she had a big smile.

“I see now where Kassi gets her looks from.” She said with a smile, “Nice to meet you I’m Rei. Kassi and I have been traveling together since Route 3.”

“Just call me Mum, it’s all that Kassi ever calls me and I bet it’ll be a proper title someday anyway.” I turned beet red and Mum laughed as she led us into the house. Chonk came running up to me and demanded that I pick him up. I carried the Pokémon to my room and showed Rei where to put her things. I gathered up my team and took them with me.

Mum was working on making the noodles from scratch for dinner and I marveled at how diligently she worked. “We’re gonna go let our Pokémon out to roam for a bit Mum.” I said as I walked through the kitchen.

“Hold on, I’m almost to a stopping point and I wanna meet your team!” She said and set the ball of dough in a bowl and covered it in a damp cloth, then washed her hands. I stepped out the back door that led to the Wooloo fields. All the Wooloo were on the far end of the farm away from the house, so that would make this easier. Mum stepped up beside me and I noticed that she was still wearing her work overalls. She must have been in the fields and dropped everything when I messaged her.

The first Pokémon I sent out was Taiko. Mum squealed in delight at how big he’d gotten and the cheeky monkey delighted in hugging her and sneaking his face between her massive jugs. “Oh! Horny little devil. Save it for later.” She laughed but didn’t push Taiko away.

Next up was Bolt, who was now a prime example of a Boltund. Mum hugged the dog and he licked her face affectionately. “He’s so handsome! I couldn’t believe it when he evolved during a match like that!” Mum exclaimed and Bolt wagged his tail happily.

“Bolt, I’m going to introduce Hope to Mum then I want you to take her for some quality time just the two of you. I think she needs your support right now. Just stay out of the woods.” I said and he nodded confidently. Hope came out and to my pleasure she did a great job of hiding her sadness around Mum. She put on a show of lighting up the tips of her tails and letting Mum fawn over how beautiful she was. When that was all done, Rei and I both gave Hope a hug before she and Bolt bounded off towards the grass fields.

Ana was next, and seemed exstatic to be out of her Pokéball. Mum was a huge fan of sweets and immediately picked up the brightly colored swirl of cream and would not put her back down. “She smells amazing Kassi! Can she stay with me?” I laughed and denied her request.

Last, for now was Tsunami. I let him out and he settled into the small stock pond in the corner of the field. “Wow, he’s so big!” Mum said then bit her lower lip, lost in her own dirty thoughts.

“I have one more member, but they just joined and we haven’t had the chance to bond yet. If you don’t mind Mum. I’m going to take Ana and see if we can’t get closer to our Ponyta.” I said, holding out my arms for Ana.

“Oh! A Ponyta?! I love those beautiful dears. I’ve always wanted one ever since I was a little girl, but my own journey didn’t take me that far. Hold on, I’ve got something that might help.” Mum handed me Ana and ran inside.

“Rei, why don’t you relax and let your Pokémon hang out for a while?” She agreed and started to release her own team. Then I noticed she pulled an egg from her bag wrapped in a hoodie. Then she put on the hoodie and put the egg underneath. “You look good with a big belly like that.” I winked.

“Shut up!” She laughed but leaned over and kissed me. “Besides, your Pokémon did this to me.” It was my turn to laugh and I kissed her again.

“Aren’t you two just the sweetest thing?” Mum said as she walked up. She was holding a homemade treat for the Wooloo. They were a sweet grain and berry mixture and they loved them.

“Thanks Mum.” I said then waved at both women and walked off in the direction that Hope and Bolt had gone. I wanted to check on them before I went to help Ponyta. As I walked away, I heard Mum excitedly talking about Rei’s Pokémon with her.

Ana and I moved through the grass. Since she couldn’t float anymore it was faster for me to carry her.

I found Bolt and Hope a few minutes later near the tree line. I had been expecting to see them talking but to my surprise Hope was on her back, underneath Bolt, blowing him as best she could with her mouth. Bolt was passionately licking at Hope’s sex and I could smell their pheromones even from a distance. I also took note that Bolt’s cock was now massive! It had to be almost a foot long and thicker than my wrist. Ana motioned for me to set her down and we crouched low in the grass to watch with voyeuristic interest as these two made love.

The sixty-nine lasted for a couple more minutes then I watch Hope get up and crouch in front of Bolt. He mounted her and slid in with a couple of test pokes to find his mark. Then he reached down and took the scruff of Hope’s neck in his mouth. I couldn’t hear their words but I recognized the sound of pleasure that Hope let out as Bolt dominated her.

While we watched Ana kept trying to sneak her rainbow-colored tendrils into me and I had to keep reminding her that we had other things to do and didn’t want to give away our position. She finally settled for laying on her back and having me finger her while I waited for Bolt to finish. I complied and clamped a hand over her tiny mouth so she couldn’t make any noise then finger fucked the Cream Pokémon to a climax. About the same time Ana got off I watched Bolt finally sink his enormous knot into Hope and they both howled as he filled her with seed.

Bolt and Hope laid down and started to talk softly as they were tied together and that was my cue to leave. This moment was for them and their love to blossom. I had a Ponyta to try and bond with.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!


	16. Chapter 16 - Sleepover at Mum's

Chapter 16 – Sleepover at Mum’s

Ana and I made our way over to a corner of the field opposite the breeding love birds. I sat on the grass and put the still horny Ana down next to me. I had found it interesting after fingering her that her love juices now tasted like a candied whip cream. Then I pulled out the ball for the Ponyta and let her out. In the dying light of the day it was clear that her mane lit up from within when she appeared. The miniature pony looked around and seemed to be happy to be standing in an open field.

“Go run if you would like, just come back and talk to me when you get tired please. I would love to get to know you better.” I said and gestured around the stone fenced fields. She whinnied happily then took off running at full gallop. I watched with a smile on my face as the Ponyta raced around the fields I had grown up in. The Wooloo didn’t seem to keen on the horse racing around them and all balled up and rolled away from her.

She looked majestic as she sped around the grass and I couldn’t help but start to think of a name for her. Every time she came out her mane glowed with a soft inner light. It got me thinking of different ways to say that; Luma, Floura, Sunny were some examples but one stuck in my head. “Ana, do you think she’d like the name Hikari?” I asked my Rainbow Swirl Alcremie.

“Sounds pretty, but what does it mean?” asked Ana as she watched the beautiful horse run freely around the field.

“It means light in Kantonian. I remember a few cartoon characters with that name, and thought it was pretty.” I responded. “Could you ask her is she likes it when she gets back over here?”

“No, you ask. I’ll translate if needed. She’ll understand if you speak to her silly. I can’t wait until you get to hear her voice for yourself. It’s so pretty.” Ana had a dreamy look in her eyes.

Several minutes went by and eventually my Ponyta came back over. She was sweating and breathing heavily but I saw joy in her eyes. “Do you have fun?” I asked and pulled out a brush then patted my lap. She made a series of snorts and whinnies then slowly approached, laid down on her legs and dipped her head.

“She said she feels much better after getting to run free for a while. Also that she is excited to get groomed.” Ana said.

“Good to know.” I said and started to brush some of the knots the wind from her run had put into her mane. Her hair had an interesting texture. Not quite like most Pokémon fur or human hair, this had a slightly glass-like texture to it. It was still soft and smooth, but felt like it had more tensile strength than normal hair might. “I thought of a name while you were running and wanted to see if you liked it. I would prefer to not call you Ponyta, so I was thinking Hikari. It means light in another language. The way your hair glows made me think of it.” I kept my voice low and soft as I spoke, my hands and the brush making soft swishing sounds in her mane.

The small white pony looked at me and I felt her mind brush through mine, then she nodded and made a series of snorts. “She likes it and your reasons for giving her this name. Also, that you have a dirty mind full of sex.” Ana and Hikari both made noises that told me they were laughing. It made me smile and chuckle.

“Look who’s talking Ana, I think you’re the only thing I’ve met that wants to screw more than I do.” I poked where one of her tiny breasts would be with a finger, feeling a nipple firm up at the attention.

“Not fair Kassi! I was just translating.” She smiled and squeezed her chest; it went from a flat patch of rainbow swirl to two large mounds of the rainbow cream, a white nipple topping each swirl like a cherry. “But, you’re not wrong.” She grabbed her breasts and I watched as milk dripped from each swollen orb.

“Didn’t know you could do that. Interesting, keep that in mind for the next time we play Ana. For now, put those things away. You’re distracting me from grooming Hikari.” I smiled and turned my attention back to my brushing. For the next several minutes the three of us sat there and chatted, I told Hikari about my goals and how much I had loved Ponyta and Rapidash since I was a little girl.

She told me how she had grown up in the Glimwood Tangle. Bede had caught her not long before battling me and had made her battle a lot of trainers to build her strength. She hadn’t minded as this is what she thought all Trainers and their Pokémon were supposed to be like. Now, however she was seeing what a real Trainer treated their Pokémon like. She saw my love for all my Pokémon and thought it was beautiful. After Ana had translated that last part Hikari turned her face to mine and softly placed her horn onto my forehead.

“Thank you, Kassi, for trying your best to make me comfortable. I am not ready to mate with you yet. My heart still hurts, but soon. That way I don’t have to do this to speak with you.” Her voice was smooth as silk and lower than I expected. It was mature and feminine and I hugged the tiny Pony softly, then kissed her cheek.

“Take your time my special girl. I won’t push you, I’m just glad you’re here.” She blinked at me softly then nuzzled her head against my cheek. We stood up and made our way back over to the house. Mum, Rei, and most of the Pokémon had made their way inside. I stopped by the pond that Tsunami was resting in to check on him. He said he was fine and that he wished to rest in the water tonight. I kissed him on the nose and hugged my large brute then made my way inside.

The house was abuzz with activity. Mum was putting finishing touches on dinner with the help of Rei. Taiko and Chonk were racing around the house playing a game of fetch with one of Taiko’s sticks. Ruby and Blush were sitting at the table, conversing about something I didn’t catch. Titan and Genos were in the living room engrossed in a show on the telly. I set Ana down on the table and she joined in the conversation with the other two girls, then I went to help with dinner preparations.

Hikari, for her part explored around the house and started to get to know some of the other Pokémon. At one point I saw Taiko riding her like a mount as he “Jousted” against Chonk who was on Ruby. Half and hour later Bolt and Hope walked in through the back door together. They were inseparable for the rest of the evening, although I did see they let Ruby get in close and cuddle up on the other side of Bolt after a while.

Dinner was fantastic. Mum had made an feast and half of her homemade spaghetti. Enough to where everyone, expect Tsunami who said he would be fine until he could hunt again, was full and happy. Mum had sprung for some wine to set the mood and our laughter grew more and more frequent as the meal went on.

“What happened to the egg I sent Mum? I asked as Rei had made a show of pulling out Taikio’s huge egg from her sweatshirt and handing it to Blush to watch over.

“It’s safe and sound in my bosom. The little dear might hatch any day now, been starting to wiggle and move. Made the trip to the grocers before you got here interesting!” She tugged at her low-cut top to pull out the egg, but with the wine in her a large breast also spilled out when she tugged the egg free. My face burned with embarrassment and Rei and Mum laughed.

When dinner was done, we all opted to snuggle on the couch and watch a Rom-com as we drank more and ate desert that had been topped by a sweet cream from Ana herself. I was in the middle leaning into Mum who rested on the arm of the sofa. Rei was snuggled into my side. Most of the Pokémon had passed out with full bellies and the only ones that made any movement were Bolt, Hope, and Ruby who were talking and curled up in a corner of the room.

As we got deeper into our cups Rei and I’s hands started to wander. I had a hand down her top, idly playing with a puffy nipple and she had been secretly and slowly fingering me through the last few scenes under the hem of my dress. Mum wasn’t oblivious, but acted like she didn’t notice to save us embarrassment. I knew Rei knew about Mum and I, but Mum didn’t know that Rei did. I figured this trip would not be the time for Mum and I to play.

Once the movie ended Rei and I excused ourselves to bed. Rei went ahead of me and I gave Mum a passionate kiss on the lips. “Sorry we can’t play tonight. At least not with this being Rei’s first time here. I really like her Mum and don’t wanna screw things up. That ok?”

“Sure-thing sweetie, I get it. Go cuddle your girlfriend, but you mind if I take some of the boys to bed with me?” She asked biting her lower lip.

“Nope, knock yourself out, I’m sure the same goes for Rei’s Pokémon too. Tsunami is also out back, just watch out, he’s got two massive rods that could split you open.” I said then walked off towards my bedroom. I noticed that Mum was starting hard at the back door as I left.

I had a very welcome sight as I walked into my bedroom. No Pokémon had settled in here tonight and it was just Rei and I. Rei, had slipped out of her clothes and was now standing next to my bed in her birthday suit, bathed in the moonlight coming in from the window. For a second I stood there and modeled at her beautiful form. Long, wavy, honey blonde hair. Apple sized perky breasts with puffy pink nipples. A body of a woman just starting to gain her mature curves. Her thin legs had a gap at the top and I could see a little bit of light peaking out from her sex.

“You look beautiful. I’m the luckiest girl in the world.” I said and pulled off my own clothes.

“That’s my line, look at your killer body Kassi. I can’t wait, bring your curvy self over here and make love to me in your bed.” She said then got into my bed and under the covers.

Not needing another invitation, I walked over and slid next to her. The sheets were cool as we slid in between them, but Rei’s body was flush with heat as I pressed myself into her. I pressed my lips against hers and we started to swirl out tongues around each other’s. She tasted like a mixture of wine and her sweet lip gloss. I slid my leg in between the gap in her thighs and she did the same to me. Reflexively I started to grind my pussy against her. Rei also started to grind against my thigh and I could feel her soaking wet pussy slide up and down against my leg. A hand firmly squeezed one of my breasts and I grabbed a handful of her ass to be able to grind my sex harder into her.

The heat was intense under the covers, but we stayed there for what felt like forever as we continued to make out and explore each other’s bodies. A thin film of sweat between us made it easier for us to slide against each other. I pressed my pubic mound against hers and the sparks we felt were amazing as my clit brushed back and forth along hers, our kissing growing in intensity. The build up to our climax was slow and passionate. The entire time we stared into each other’s eyes. Neither of us tried to finger or take advantage of the other. We made slow sweet passionate love for an hour, eventually coming to a quiet, but body shaking orgasm together.

I collapsed on top of Rei and slowly got my breath back. “Damn that was sexy.” I whispered into her ear between pants.

“Yeah it was, thank you baby for being sweet and gentle with me. To be honest I wasn’t expecting this.” She said and I slid off her and she rolled to face me.

“Oh? What were you expecting?” I said with a smile.

“To be sandwiched between you and your mom while a bevy of Pokémon fucked all our brains out in massive orgy or fur, fluids, and fucking.” She said like she was reading from a script.

“Oh?” I said quirking an eyebrow, “Disappointed in the reality?” I asked.

“Not on your life, because with it just being the two of us I can finally have you to myself for a change. I like all the amazing group sex, but sometimes I just wanna be alone and make love to my girlfriend.” She said and looked me in the eyes as she spoke the last words.

“Girlfriend huh? You sure? We are Competitors for the same title.” I said, but I was already wrapping my arms around this beautiful creature.

“Yes, my girlfriend. That’s fine, it just means one of us will become the Champion and the other one will be the one under the Champ, both figuratively and metaphorically.” She giggled at her own joke. Rei looked so adorable when she laughed, I couldn’t help but kiss her in that moment.

When I pulled away, I looked her in the eye and realized I had found something special on this journey. More than just my Pokémon partner, I had found my human partner as well. “I love you Rei.” I said simply as I stared into her deep blue eyes. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I was so nervous as I waited for her response. I watched as her eyes started to pool up and then she leaned in and kissed me, her tear falling onto my cheek.

“I love you too Kassi.” She said back then snuggled into me. Neither of us said anything more that evening but we did cuddle, just the two of us, until the sun rose the next day.

* * *

When we woke up the next morning Mum was already making breakfast. Rei and I went through our morning yoga routine and then showered together. This time the shower was a hot, steamy make out session that left me feeling like my lust had been sated for a while. Mum, out of habit, or to embarrass the heck out of me, was wearing only an apron when we got out. I noticed Rei kept staring at Mum’s round yoga butt as she moved around the kitchen. Mum was just a fuller figured version of myself, just with brown hair. She had a large bust, narrow waist, and full thick hips that showed off an impressively tight but soft ass. Mum was eye-catching, so I couldn’t blame my girlfriend for staring.

As we ate breakfast Mum told me about her night. She had taken Ana and all the boys except Bolt, who was busy with the two vixens, to her room. They had all enjoyed hours of lusty fun but she was still horny when everyone passed out. So she had then gone to pay Tsunami a visit and claimed to had the best fuck of her life with the blue dragon. I did notice her belly looked a little swollen as she moved around.

“So why are you not wearing anything but the apron?” I asked finally.

“Because I’m too sore to wear anything else right now silly. The just thought of wearing pants or panties makes my holes ache.” She said with a chuckle. I could have died from embarrassment right there on the spot. Rei laughed until she almost peed her pants.

Once breakfast was over and we put our teams away and bid Mum farewell. I thanked her for the meals and she told me to come home and visit more often. Rei hugged my Mum as well and I noticed she didn’t shy away from grabbing a handful of my Mother’s ass as she gave her thanks.

The SkyTaxi was waiting for us as we exited my childhood home and we were soon back in the air towards Motostoke and our other friends. “So now that we’re officially dating, how are we going to handle sex with other people and the Challenge?” I asked, hoping I wouldn’t offend her.

“What do you mean? Don’t you wanna be open? I don’t have a problem with it as long as we’re open and honest about everything.” She said, looking at me like I had claimed the moon was blue.

“Ok, that’s fine with me. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. I’m always down for a threesome, foursome, or moresome with you.” I said then kissed her. “I’m truly lucky I found you Rei. Thank you for being amazing.”

“I know I am.” She smirked then kissed me.

There was a tailwind that pushed us all the way back to Motostoke and we had to hang out for a while before Marnie and Sonia arrived. “Did you two have a fun evening?” I asked as they descended the long staircase leading out of the city.

“Wouldn’t you like to know slut?” Said Sonia but the blush that same to her face told the story.

“You two totally banged, didn’t you?” I commented and Marnie tripped over the last step and came crashing down on top of Rei.

“Hey girl, if you wanted to cop a feel, all you had to do was ask.” Rei said as she deliberately grabbed Marnie’s tits to push her off. Marnie squeaked then got off in a hurry.

“So, I wanna attempt a raid or two before we go into Hammerlocke. Sonia you can borrow anyone on my team you want since I know Yip isn’t a battle Pokémon. You guys in? I asked and everyone seemed excited. I noticed there was an active den in the middle of Axew’s eye so I called out Tsunami and he gave my party a ride over to the den. The sight of the large Gyarados scared off most of the Pokémon in the grass so they didn’t bother us.

Once we approached the den I watched as energy flowed into my bracelet. I looked down at its display to see what might be in this den. It was reading as pure dragon and looked like just a tiny rough outline of a ball. Weird. “Well, it’s pure dragon so Sonia, why don’t you use Ana. I’ll use Hope.”

“Guess I’ll use my Croagunk.” Said Marnie.

“And I’ll use Blush, she’s still my strongest and I taught her Dazzling Gleam using the TM you bought.” Rei said sheepishly.

“Damn, dating one day and you’re already helping yourself to my things huh? What’s next, you going to take my hoodie?” I snickered and Rei nodded.

“Why, you have one I can steal?” She said with a grin then leaned in to kiss me.

“Hold up, you two are dating now?” Sonia asked, her arms crossed.

“Yeah, as of last night, officially anyway. Why?” I asked as I looked at the beautiful red head.

“Just, surprising is all. I didn’t know you were trying to find a girlfriend.” Sonia looked a bit down cast then I watched as Rei leaned over and started to whisper in her ear. Suddenly the red-head’s face grew to match the shade of her hair and she put her hands over her eyes in embarrassment. “We should get going. Burning daylight and all she said then stepped up to the den.

I had heard about what entering an active Raid den was like, but I wasn’t prepared to experience the reality. After handing Ana’s ball over to Sonia, I stepped into the center of the circular stones. Suddenly I felt like I was falling then landed lightly on my feet. I looked around and saw that I was suddenly, standing in a large chamber. All around us was shadowy blackness but I could see clearly through the light streaming in from above. People had described the raid dens as like a human equivalent of entering a Pokéball. The space inside was large and endless.

Seconds later my friends were next to me and that’s when I heard a low, deep cry. We all turned then saw it. It was a wild, DynaMaxed Goomy. The huge ball of purple good stared at us with its huge eyes, waiting to see what we would do.

“Sonia Dynamax Ana, this thing shouldn’t be able to hurt her with most of what it’s got.” I said then watched as Sonia followed orders. When Ana appeared, I noticed she was not a normal Alcremie anymore. She had Gigantamaxed into a huge, multi-tiered cake. Her decorations were beautiful and the smell that came from her was lovely and over-powering.

“Dazzling Gleam!” Called Rei and Sonia in unison. I had called out Hope and had her attack with an ice beam. Marnie called for a Sucker Punch. All the attacks slammed into the Goomy and it recoiled from the hits. Ana’s attack had been a Max Starfall and it was clear that it damaged the large ball of goo a great deal. The thing took a defensive stance and I watched as several barriers appeared before it. Then it lased out at Ana with a Dragon Breath but it passed harmlessly around the Skyscraping Cake.

“One more time, have Ana go last Sonia!” We repeated the operation and I watched as all five layers of the Goomy’s shields shattered and the pieces tore into the Pokémon. “One last volley!” I shouted then ducked out of the way as the Goomy lashed out with a massive tentacle at us. The huge think slammed into the ground with a large wet thud and I was thankful we had all gotten away before it struck. The final volley struck out at the Goomy and it started to ripple with explosions. “Rei, this one’s yours.” I said to my beautiful girlfriend. She hit the button on her Dynamax Band and the Great Ball in her hand exploded into a gigantic version of itself.

The ball gave three, earth shaking rolls then went back to its normal size and clicked. Rei had done it! That’s when Sonia hit the button on her Dynamax Band and things went horribly wrong. Sonia’s band shot sparks and I watched in horror as Ana went out of control. Tendrils of rainbow cream shot out of her massive body and scooped up everyone including the Pokémon.

“Kassi, it hurts, I just wanna…fuck!” Said the booming voice of Ana in my head then I felt the tendril that had picked me up around the waist split and fly towards my holes.

“MaxLust!” Called out Rei as a tendril was thrust down her throat. Soon all of us were swallowing the fluid for Ana and I felt my body go flush and my mind start to blur. This was not the controlled version of her Aromatic Mist; this was the mind-breaking black out stuff. I had seconds to work with before I lost all control. Pulling with all my might I brought my hand closer to my wrist and hit my own DynaMax band. Some of the DynaMax energy flowed back into my bracelet and I saw that Rei and Marnie were trying to do the same. Sonia was already being hopelessly pounded by tendrils and I felt my own holes being poked at. The three bands had managed something though as Ana slowly shrunk in size. I fell to the ground and with seconds to spare I down a Full Heal from my bag.

The bitter medicine pushed away the effects of Ana’s Mist and I watched as my Pokémon, who was now a two-story tall cake with dozens of tendrils was mercilessly fucking my overly stimulated friends. Rei, Marnie, Sonia, Hope, and blush were all stuffed with three to five tendrils each. Somehow Ana had lost track of me and the Croagunk. I looked at the female toad and did something I was not happy about.

“Hit her with all the poison you’ve got! We need to knock her out before she makes everyone else lose their minds!” I shouted and that got Ana’s attention. I rolled out of the way of the tendrils that flew towards me. “Ana! Stop this please. I don’t wanna hurt you and you don’t wanna hurt us. Just put the girls down and I promise to help you!” I shouted as I continued in vain to avoid Ana’s rainbow tendrils. That’s when the Croagunk struck hard and I watched as Ana feinted in a series of DynaMax explosions.

My friends all slammed to the ground as Ana dropped them, they all started to immediately try to fuck each other or themselves. “Shit, this is bad. I scooped up Ana’s ball and put her away. I did the same for Hope who was fucking herself with her own tails. Then pulled out my last three Full Heals. With the DynaMax energy gone the den started to collapse on itself, shoving us toward the exit. I had to hurry.

Giving the medicine to my friends was a difficult task, they all tried in various fashions to fuck me or get me to fuck them as I administered the medicine. For Rei I even had to pretend to pee on her when I really sprayed the medicine down her throat. Eventually all the Trainer’s were under control and they put their Pokémon away. Their clothes were in tatters. Luckily my clothes were designed to be easy access and hadn’t been damaged.

We were hurtled back into the Overworld and each panted as we realized how we had narrowly avoided a dangerous situation. Ana was one Pokémon I did not want to go MaxLust again if I could avoid it. Her fluids were too dangerous and she was insatiable even normally.

“That was scary. I think I’m done with Raids for today.” I said and everyone immediately agreed. We gathered ourselves, Sonia and Marnie had to change because of their ruined outfits and Rei had to discard her tattered shorts and put on a skirt. We made our way back into Motostoke as quickly as possible and got the team back to normal. Who knew what they were experiencing inside of their balls in that condition? We sped along and ignored some of the sideways glances as we went along. The teams all got healed up in order and then our journey to Hammerlocke could go on.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. More on the way, but fair warning, holidays will effect the daily releases.


	17. Chapter 17 - Round 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to Hammerlocke is not easy. What will happen to the group of friends along the way?

Chapter 17 – Round 3

Once we were all back in shape and had made sure our teams were ok, we left the city once again to head towards Hammerlocke. This time we were cautious to avoid the raid dens. As we crossed the bridge over North Lake Miloch into the Motostoke Riverbank area a man warned us that the Pokémon ahead were much stronger. He also warned that we should steer away from the Lake of Outrage path as that’s where some of the most powerful wild Pokémon in Galar lived. Our journey was filled with talking and laughter. The trip to Hammerlocke would take us two days by foot. Sonia and Marnie didn’t have bikes and we wanted to stay together until the massive town at least.

Along the way I let Hikari out of her ball and enjoyed walking beside the beautiful pony. While I couldn’t yet understand her outright the sweet cotton candy scent and calming presence, she exuded made the travel much more enjoyable. Rei had taken to riding on Titan, her Carkol but seemed slightly disappointed she could no longer get off while riding him. Marnie had caught an overzealous Liepard that had attacked us as we approached the bridge earlier and was now walking beside the lithe beauty. Sonia’s ever present Yamper, Yip, was happily keeping pace with us as we made our way steadily north. Hopefully, we would be able to make good time and camp out under the Route 5 bridge tonight.

This part of the Wild area was foggy today and the shadows of Pokémon kept flitting in and out of our peripheral vision as we walked along. At one point I swore I saw an Espurr follow our group, but it wisely kept its distance and at the very edge of our attention. During Lunch we stopped and Marnie made some amazing soup that filled all of our bellies. It also gave me a chance to let Tsunami out into a small lake so he could hunt. During the lunch I had Hikari put her horn to my head and ask me to bring out Hope

“Sure-thing Hikari. What’s going on?” I asked as I pulled out the ball for Hope and released her. This time I waited for Hope to translate the message.

“She wishes to discuss a matter between the two of us. We will not go far and should be just a few minutes.” Hope said in her seductive female tones.

“Ok, just stay safe. The Pokémon are getting stronger as we approach Hammerlocke.” I said and felt a pang of jealousy for being left out of a conversation between these two. I shook my head and let the thought slide from my mind. They were my partners and they could talk amongst themselves just fine. With my Pokémon gone I focused on conversation with my friends. After a few minutes my two girls came back and sat on either side of me. They laid their heads in my lap and looked up at me.

“What is going on ladies?” I asked my beautiful girls and offered each of them a bite of my food.

“We were talking about the thoughts Hikari has read about all of us in your mind. You truly do love us, don’t you? Not as a human normally loves a Pokémon, but as you would love another human. You love us just as much as you do Rei, don’t you?” Hope asked and Hikari nodded along.

I blinked and reflected for a brief second. I did indeed love my Pokémon just as much as I did Rei. It was no different in my mind for me to spend a night sleeping with Taiko or Hope as it was to snuggle up next to Rei. “Yes, that seems accurate. I do love all of you as more than just Pokémon.” I said and patted them on the head. Hope stood up then and Hikari settled onto the grass.

“Come with me Alpha, and bring your magic medicine. I wanna try for that egg before we take off this afternoon. Hikari wants to bond with you, but not until later tonight, and she would like me to be involved.” Again, I was completely blindsided by the conversation I was having, but I slowly rose to my feet. I made my way over to my pack and pulled out the black PokéBaby applicator. Rei looked at me and smiled wide then went back to talking with the other two girls.

Hope and I walked off and found a patch of soft grass that was far enough away from the rest of the group to be out of ear shot. A Noctowl took to the sky as we approached. “Hope, are you sure about this?” I asked her and she rubbed up against me like a cat, the smell of her cinnamon scented love juice already starting to roll off of her.

“Yes Alpha, I am sure that I want to have a kit with you.” She said with her foxy whines as she gently hooked her teeth into my skirt and tugged it down. The snaps that held the fabric in place gave little resistance and the thin fabric fell to the grass.

“Ok, but I want to carry the egg if that’s ok. It’s not as big of a deal if I’m carrying the egg, I don’t have to fight directly.” I said and held up the applicator. “That ok with you?” Hope nodded and I moved behind her. The woman at the daycare had gone over how the PokéBaby was different and how to apply it. I pushed the slick plastic into Hope’s eager love canal and settled it against her cervix. Then pressed the button. Hope let out a whimper as she was stuck with the applicator then I watched as the plastic was slowly pushed out and a purple dick started to slowly bubble from Hope’s vagina.

A minute went by and finally I saw what the Pokébaby had done. The ditto extract had filled and perfectly mimicked a Ninetails dick and balls and they were now attached to Hope. I couldn’t see any of her normal genitals. To make things even stranger Hope was extremely well endowed and the large cock looked almost comical on the petite fox. I reached out with a hand and ran it along the bright red appendage. It felt just like a dick should hot and hard with just a little bit of give.

“This feels strange but I cannot wait any longer. Please bend over Kassi, my body is on fire with the desire to mount you.” Hope said and I could see the lust in her eyes. Indeed, her new dick even throbbed a little and a bead of purplish clear fluid appeared on the tip. I felt my own sex grow wet at the sight and I lowered myself onto my knees, my ass presented to Hope.

She walked up behind me and started to lick me hungrily. Her rough tongue darting in and out of my pussy drove me wild. I felt a drop of my own love juice run down my inner thigh and into the dirt below me. “Hope, enough, just put a baby in me now.” I begged and heard her draw closer, then her claws were digging into my back as she went to mount me. Hope was not a heavy creature and her lithe frame felt light but strong as she settled in behind me. I felt the pointed fox dick pressing tantalizingly at my eager sex and tried to resist the urge to push myself onto it.

“This thing is so strange, how does Bolt manage to line himself up so quickly every time.” She said as she tried to push her hips forward and her large probe kept missing the mark. Without saying anything I reached back and nudged the pointy cock toward my love tunnel. Hope’s claws dug into my hips as she locked into them and thrust forward. She let out a howl of delight and I moaned as the large red cock filled me completely. “This feels amazing! So much different then getting mounted.” She said as she started to rock her hips into mine.

Hope started to pound me without mercy and I felt the dirt dig into my knees as her hips clapped into my ass. The loud slapping noise of my ass bouncing against her filled the area and my own moans soon joined the noise. Hope reached down in the middle of pounding me and took my neck into her mouth, like a male would do to a female to lock her in place until his knot could swell. She didn’t break my skin but I got even more turned on at being treated like a bitch in heat. Hope’s merciless pounding had caused my breasts to pop out of my top and they swayed heavily in time to our sex.

As I was reaching the peak of my pleasure, I felt the knot of the ditto dick start to swell and Hope pressed even harder with her hips, trying to bury the lump of flesh in me. I started to push back against her thrusts to get her deeper inside me and take the knot. Finally, with a deep moan of pleasure from both of us, I was knotted and her cock started to spasm and fill me with a cum that felt like liquid fire being poured into me at first. I screamed from the pain and pleasure of the feeling, but lost it when it finally broke through my stubborn cervix and the temperature suddenly felt like I had stuck an ice cube in my womb.

The next part was awkward. When Hope was finished with her climax, I felt her cock detach from her and flow into my womb. Suddenly I was feeling stretched and full and nothing even dripped out from my pussy. Usually I would be a dripping mess for hours after being creampied, not this time. It didn’t feel like I did with the eggs before or the cum I was now getting used to being inflated with. This had some weight to it and I could feel it shift ever so slightly every now and then. Hope and I laid there and cuddled for a few minutes as we caught our breaths.

“That was amazing Alpha, thank you for letting me mount you. I could get used to that feeling.” She said and licked my face.

“Thank you for putting your precious baby inside me. I hope he or she comes out as beautiful as their Mama.” I said and kissed my beautiful vixen. A few minutes later I got dressed and to my pleasure my stomach didn’t look as distended as it felt. I looked and felt like I had eaten an extra serving at lunch. I reached down and gave my beautiful fox one last hug. “Let’s go Hope. I’m sure the others have caught on to us by now.

Sure enough, all my friends teased me about keeping it in my pants as Hope and I walked back into camp. Hope opted to go back into her ball and let Hikari accompany me. We were soon on the way and making our way up to Bridge Field.

As we passed into the vast expanse of rolling grass we grouped up and prepared for attacks from wild Pokémon. It seemed like every 10 minutes we were fending off a Pokémon that just wouldn’t take no for an answer. All of my team members got chances to fight and gain experience. Taiko and Bolt also took notice of a change in my scent and were stubborn about going back into their balls afterwards, insisting I needed protection.

The day was dragging on as we made our slow progress and we finally made it to the bridge under Route 5 by dusk. I had dropped my pack and gone off to find a quiet place to relieve myself after so many hours of travel when I heard a disturbance. All of my Pokéballs were with me and Hikari was close by in case of a sudden attack, but I heard the sound of a Trainer battle. The sound of the voices sounded familiar as well. I asked Hikari to keep quiet as we approached the battle.

“Pathetic, can’t you offer a better challenge than that? Brother of the Champion, what a joke!?” Said a smarmy voice that I had learned to loathe.

“Shut up! You complete arse and get this over with.” I heard Hop’s voice and then a grunting noise. I slowly approached the sound and activated my own Pokéballs by running my hand across the buttons. There I saw Hop on the ground being violated by the blonde boys Duosion. Hop was clearly not enjoying his punishment but couldn’t make any noise as his mouth and rear were both being filled by the slimy mass of goo that made up Duosion’s body.

Bede stood over the trainer he had defeated and laughed. “Does this humiliate you? Good! Just like that bitch friend of yours humiliated me in that mine. I only wish she was here so I could humiliate her too.” I tensed to make my presence known but at the sight of Bede Hikari had taken off like a shot towards the boy.

I stood up and shouted, “Hikari no!” but it was too late. The small horse had galloped up to Bede and tried to rub up against him with clear affection and longing from loss. I could see tears in her eyes as she was reunited with her original trainer. Bede looked up at the sound of my voice and his face split in a malicious grin.

“Hey there Pontya. You came back. Is that bitch treating you well or do you miss me?” He leaned down and ran a hand through Hikari’s mane. I slowly made my approach towards Bede and he kept glancing at me as I did. The sound of Hop’s grunts of discomfort were the only noises for a brief second.

“Bede, stop what you’re doing to Hop. You said you wanted to get back at me so here I am.” I said as I slowly got closer.

“He lost a fight and agreed to the punishment, so shove your sentiments out your arse. As for this little Ponyta you stole from me,” Bede stopped petting Hikari and stood up, “she’s a bloody useless excuse for a Ponyta and needs to get the fuck away from me.” He said, his voice increasing in volume and anger before he roughly kicked Hikari in the ribs, sending her flying a few feet to crumple into a pile in the dirt.

“You ass…” was all I was able to get out before the Pokéballs on my belt all popped and beams of light shot out all around Bede. My entire team appeared in a flash of red in a circle around Bede. They had let themselves out of their balls. Because I had activated them and they were fully aware of their surroundings it was possible for them to let themselves out, but rare.

Bede looked around scared for a minute then crossed his arms and started to cackle. “What are you lot going to do? Hurt a Trainer? The one sponsored by Chairman Rose himself? I think not. Now, Duosion finish up that sot and let’s go.” He said to his Pokémon still pulsing his slime in an out of my friend.

“I don’t think so Bede. You and I are going to fight right now after what you did to Hikari!” I screamed at him. I had run over to Hikari and looked her over. She didn’t seem to be injured seriously, but she was shuddering and sobbing at having been rejected once again.

“Shove your challenge. My team is not in fighting condition after that boy there. And Hikari? You named that sorry excuse for a Ponyta? Well I guess it doesn’t matter to me anymore. I have a new Ponyta and he is twice as powerful as that useless bitch there.” He said and laughed as we heard a gagging and sputter come from Hop and the Duosion shuddered with its climax. “Duosion, pull out and come here.” He commanded and the ball of green goo pulled away from Hop, continuing to spray him as pulled out and floated over to Bede.

Bede stepped out of the circle of my Pokémon and backed away several yards and replaced his Duosion with a Ponyta. This one was a male but looked very similar to Hikari, other than the flash of a yellow aura that appeared around it as it materialized. “Kassi, I’ll see you later but you wanted to fight so I’ll do this to show you who the superior Ponyta is, Psybeam that worthless bitch!” He screamed and pointed to Hikari. The male Ponyta’s horn and mane glowed in the dusk light and I had only a second to react before a beam of pure psychic energy fired at Hikari.I took a step in-front of my tiny girl and felt my mind shatter once again.

The pain was no better this time than when Bede had hit me in the cave. My vision faded, but I saw Bede hop on his Ponyta and they sped off into the night. I felt the ground reach up and catch me as my legs refused to support me. “Kassi, why?” I heard Hikari say.

“Because, that son of a bitch shouldn’t be allowed to hurt you ever again.” I said through my fog of pain and slowly blackening vision. I managed to run a hand through the pastel mane of Hikari and heard cries of concern from my team before I passed out.

My fractured mind was abuzz and flying from vision to vision. I saw myself competing in the Rose Stadium as the Champion defending her title. Then I was a mother, holding a cute pink baby in my arms. Her eyes looked so much like Rei’s. Next, I was a Ponyta running through Glimwood Tangle, the bioluminescent mushroom casting feint and fantastic light through the wood. A girl with bright blonde hair and ice blue eyes was pressing me into her massive chest, my small monkey dick growing with excitement at the prospect of mating with such an ideal female. Wait, that girl was me, wasn’t it?

These visions continued to flood through me. My perspective, that of the Pokémon I knew and loved, and even visions of people I didn’t know, or places I hadn’t been. It all looked like a broken movie that flicked past and jumbled into a compilation of blurred perspectives. I felt ill from the blurring images and rolled to my side to vomit. Soft hands patted my back and I pushed myself into them, trying to ground myself in something that felt so real.

I wasn’t sure how long this fevered delirium lasted in reality, but to me I felt like I lived an entire life and then some as the visions swam behind my eyes. Finally, an intense presence entered my mind. It filled me completely with its strength and all I could see was the outline of what looked like a goat with a strange hula-hoop rooted my mind to reality. “You, human, should not be on this high a plane of enlightenment. Go back now, and do not take another attack of that nature. It will kill you and even I cannot save one such as yourself from death.” The voice was deep and wise but the vision faded as quickly as I had seen it.

With a deep breath I sat bolt upright and heard Ana squeal as she went tumbling to the ground. She had been perched on my chest. All around me I saw my Pokémon curled into a pile around me. All of this was encircled by the large body of Tsunami. Everyone lifted their heads and looked at me with concern. At the same time the all exclaimed, “Kassi!” and the headache from the sound told me I was alive, but not ok. My hand shot up and grabbed at my temples.

“Guys, my pack please. I need the gold vial.” I said and saw Taiko reach into the bag and pull out a Full Restore. I took the medicine and downed it with a few quick gulps. Immediately relief flooded through me and my headache faded. “What happened? How long have I been out?”

Again, I heard a chorus of voices try to answer my question then they all stopped and looked around. Hope picked up, “You passed out after taking that hit from Bede’s Pokémon. We couldn’t catch him and when he came back you were seizing and somehow letting off waves of psychic energy. Hop and your friends had us support you then Hop, Sonia, and Marnie all went with a SkyTaxi to get help. You’ve been out for a while, but I don’t know time that well.”

“Kassi! Is she awake? Is she ok? Let me in Tsunami!” I heard Rei’s voice and suddenly a gap appeared in Tsunami’s circle and Rei was there. She was on me in a flash and looking into my eyes. Her face was tear streaked and full of concern. “What happened? Hop didn’t see because he passed out after that Duosion knocked him out when it climaxed. You were seizing and delirious and I swore I felt you in my head.” She pressed her lips to mine and then pulled away, looking at me to answer her questions. Something was strange though; I could now feel her concern like it was my own. I could sense her deep dread within my chest. More than anything thought, I could feel the intense love that burned within whenever Rei looked at me.

“I’m ok now that I’ve had some medicine. I took a hit from one of Bede’s psychic types. He was trying to hurt Hikari and I couldn’t let that happen. Call Hop and let them know I’ll be fine and get checked out in Hammerlocke. For now,” I kissed my beautiful girlfriend and pulled her into me. The feeling of relief and love flooded into me from Rei to myself. “, I just wanna cuddle you and my Pokémon and sleep.” I kissed her once again and pulled out my phone. Rei dialed Hop and updated him. They had been about to leave for our location with a nurse and seemed relieved that I was ok. The nurse told me to hurry to a Center as quickly as possible and get checked out. I said I would then we all said our goodbyes and hung up. I could feel the roiling mass of Rei’s emotions as she laid next to me; concern, worry, sadness, happiness, anger, lust. She was a melting pot of emotions.

“Rei, calm down. I’m ok. Plus, for some reason I can sense what you’re feeling and it’s super distracting.” I said, laying my head onto the soft side of Hope like a pillow. Rei sat up and looked at me, a fresh wave of concern and confusion rolling off of her.

“What do you mean you can sense what I’m feeling?” She said.

“Like now I can sense your concern and confusion like they were my own. Earlier I could feel all your love and worry as you saw me. I love you too, Rei. So, lay down and stop worrying. I’ll get checked out when we reach Hammerlocke tomorrow. For tonight, relax.” I said and patted the spot my Pokémon had made next to me.

I felt her worry slip away as she snuggled into my side and placed her head on my chest. Then I could feel her relax and a bit of mirth and lust creep into her. “You know, these massive sweater stretchers of yours really make for excellent pillows.” She said with a chuckle.

“Hush love.” I said and kissed the top of her head. A scene from my visions popped into my mind. The beautiful eyes of the baby in my arms. “Have you ever heard of two women having a kid together?” I asked.

A spike of confusion then panic, “Why do you ask?” Rei said.

“When my mind broke, I was seeing visions and I think not everything had come to pass either. I don’t remember most of it, but I remember seeing a beautiful baby girl. With platinum blonde hair but your eyes. It was a nice thought, that’s why I asked.” I could feel her emotions go on another roller coaster as she followed my conversation, finally settling on a warm love.

“I have, but that’s a conversation for later.” Rei laid her head back down and I could feel her emotions settle as she slowly slipped into sleep, but it was hard to ignore the deep seeded lust that had been planted in her as her mind faded to quiet. I was soon asleep beside my beautiful girlfriend and surrounded by the Pokémon I loved.

* * *

The morning was starting to break when I felt a gentle nudge urging me to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw that Hikari and Hope were both trying to get my attention. I worked myself out of Rei’s embrace and sat up. A powerful whisker from Tsunami lifted me up and out of the circle he had made with his body. Soon after he had lifted Hope and Hikari out to join me in the chilly morning air. “What’s going on girls?” I asked but didn’t get an answer, instead they both walked off and I was forced to follow.

We walked until we came to small patch of wild flowers, then Hikari laid down in them, Hope circled around behind me and nudged me forward. I got down on my knees and Hikari placed her horn to my head. “You were hurt defending me. While I think this action was foolish, I appreciate its sentiment. You are my Trainer and partner, not Bede. I want to bond with you now please, and officially become your partner, not just your Pokémon.” She said in her deep feminine voice then placed a wet horse kiss on my cheek.

I didn’t need further encouragement. This little equine was beautiful and I had been waiting to join her for when she was ready. A series of tails looped into my dress and shirt and pulled them off me deftly. “She wants me to join as well.” Said Hope and I felt myself grow wet in anticipation.

Hikari rolled over onto her back and her pink slit stood in stark contrast against her snow-white fur. The sight of the beautiful Ponyta presenting herself to me on a patch of wild flowers was a vision I would never forget. I leaned down and trailed kisses along her inner thighs as I made my way to her slickened entrance. Her smell was sweet, like cotton candy and I soaked it up as I pressed my face into her slick entrance. Hikari let out a pleased huff as I slowly swirled my tongue around her moist lips. Hope wasn’t idol either, my ass was up in the air and she had started to rub my lower half with a few of her tails.

I reached up as I ate out Hikari and rubbed at the place where her breasts would be on her lower abdomen. There wasn’t a lot but I could feel the soft breast tissue and a tiny hard nipple on each orb. With practiced fingers I kneaded and teased the petite breasts and I could feel Hikari light up with pleasure. My own sex was feeling great as Hope started to insert and swirl her tails into my love tunnel.

I brought my fingers up and swirled them around the outer labia of Hikari while licking her large clit. She was moaning happily at the attention then I slowly slid two fingers in until I felt the tiniest bit of resistance. “Wow, you’re still a virgin, that’s impressive. You ready my sweet girl?” I asked and looked into the deep blue eyes of Hikari. She gave a nod and I pushed forward. The thin membrane of her hymen snapped and I felt my fingers dive further into her pussy. Hikari let out a whinny as she felt the pain and pleasure of losing her virginity.

“She says it hurts, but keep licking and go slow.” Hope said then I felt her getting ready to mount me once again like she did yesterday. “I may not have that penis anymore, but this still feels right.” She said then I felt tails pressing at both my entrances and I assumed her own as well. I moaned as the invaders dove into me and Hope started to rut like she had yesterday.

Not wanting to be outdone I turned my attention back to Hikari. I licked and swirled my tongue around her clit and slowly curled my fingers as I worked them in and out of the tiny horse. My other hand continued to tease the breast of Hikari and soon all of us were panting and feeling our climax building.

I was the first one to go, my vagina was feeling extra sensitive for some reason and being topped by Hope had me so turned on I couldn’t hold back. Next was Hikari. She let out a loud whinny of pleasure as she experienced her first orgasm. Hope was last and it took her fucking her own holes and Hikari and I both licking around the penetrating tails to get her off. Once we were done I could hear the sonorous voice of Hikari without having to touch her horn.

Rei had gotten into some fun of her own as I played with my girls. As I walked back into camp I saw that the honey Blonde had been restrained by Tsunami’s whiskers then Ana, Taiko, and Bolt had seized the opportunity to have their way with her. Currently she and Bolt were still tied together ass to ass and Ana was pummeling Rei’s pussy with a rainbow swirl tendril of crème. Taiko had already finished, coating her face in his sweet syrupy cum and she was licking him clean. I could feel the pure joy and lust rolling off her in waves as she rode her orgasms.

“You dirty slut. Taking advantage of my Pokémon behind my back. You need punished.” I said, breaking out my Dominatrix persona and that sparked a tiny bit of fear followed but a wave of elation as Rei heard my words.

“I’m sorry Mistress. I’m a dirty cumslut who couldn’t control myself. Please be gentle.” She said in a small voice. I roughly smacked one of her breasts and felt the wave of pain and twisted pleasure roll out of Rei. She moaned and started to wiggle her hips to get Bolt and Ana to move more inside of her. Her leather strap underwear was all she was wearing and I grabbed the attached nipple clamps and put them in place. Rei moaned and her pleasure was palpable to me.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do slut. Ana move for second. Tsunami flip her over without hurting Bolt please.” Ana pulled out of her pussy and Rei’s asshole rotated around Bolt’s cock and I heard him moan in pleasure at the sensation. “Get back to it Ana and don’t stop even when she seems like she’s going to pass out.” I said and raised Rei’s ass higher into the air then gave her a hard slap on the ass as Ana penetrated her once again. The raw pleasure at being treated so roughly was intense and hard to ignore as Rei was treated this way. I motioned for Tsunami to come closer and grabbed his two large dicks and started to jerk them off.

Tsunami was backed up and it took almost no time at all to get him off all over Rei’s back and face. By the time the massive torrents of salt-water cum had splashed over the girl she was coated. Rei was cumming over and over again. I could feel her pleasure at being used like a object of lust and how happy she was in that minute. Ana and Bolt continued to fill the girl and I didn’t let up with my spankings and slaps until her ass was a raw red and I felt that she was on the verge of passing out. To finish her off I pushed roughly at Bolt and he popped out of her ass with a wet pop. The came to a shuddering, body shaking orgasm at the painful pleasure of having her ass stretched like that and I came myself just from the shared feeling.

I let Rei sit in her wet puddle of fluids for a while, twitching, and rolling in her pleasure until I had everyone but Bolt put away. He had opted to travel with us and I was grateful to my powerful dog for being so concerned about us. “Holy shit babe that was hot.” Said Rei as she pulled herself shakily onto her feet. “Ana started it, but you certainly finished it.” She chuckled and I laughed at what a mess she looked like at that moment.

“There’s a lake on the Giant’s mirror, should be able to make it by lunch. You wanna travel half-naked and sticky or have Tsunami wash you off?” The shame and elation that rolled off her was fun to observe as she considered. Then she pushed a button and her Rotom Bike appeared and she hopped on. I raised an eyebrow and repeated getting my bike out. Bolt could keep up with us no problem and we took off. Rei still slick with cum and mostly naked, except the few strips of black leather that made up her outfit.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to all my readers. Sorry for the erratic schedule. Between family and events the holidays have left me with less time to write than I would like. Things should be back to normal starting next week. Stay tuned to follow up on what's going on with Hop.


	18. Chapter 18 - The King of Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A festival is underway in Hammerlocke, how will Kassi answer the challenge of the King of Rage?

Chapter 18 – King of Rage

The feeling of embarrassment and elation were rolling off of Rei as we pedaled toward the Giant’s Mirror. I had a fantastic view of her round perky ass as we rode along and could feel through my new connection that her Rotom Bike was just as active as my own at trying to please us as we rode. Rei felt like she was going to die from embarrassment when we rode past a couple of other Trainers that were camping. Two boys that stared openly at her mostly naked and slime covered body. By the time lunch rolled around I was amazed to find that Rei was still slick with cum as we arrived at the lake.

Overshadowing the area was the massive outline of Hammerlocke. It’s huge central keep looking odd and imposing with its outwardly protruding railings. I could also see that blue banners had been hung around the town, but I was too far away to see what design they had. This was unusual because this time of year should normally have had the dragon banners of Raihan.

Rei and I stripped and slipped into the water. I helped her wash the water-resistant cum off her body and out of her hair. I noticed with interest that with just water alone the thin salty fluid had left her hair shiny and sleek, and it reminded me of the hair product Nessa had left in the tunnel leading to her dueling pitch. “You’re not going to believe this!” I said to Rei as I sat behind her and ran a brush through her long honey blonde locks. “You remember that hair product that Nessa left in the tunnel to fix your hair with after her Trail?”

“Yeah! That stuff was amazing! Took like no time at all and left my hair feeling amazing!” She said and turned around to face me. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I think its main ingredient was Gyarados semen. Because look how amazing your hair is right now!” I said and held out a lock of hair for her to test. Rei ran her fingers through her hair then blushed.

“Well then…I guess I’ll need more facials from him in the future then!” Rei said and stood up, her towel that had been wrapped around her falling away. She turned around and I felt a spark of desire flair up inside her. “You know, that bike teasing me all the way here and the embarrassment from riding mostly naked has me feeling extremely randy. Can we play just the two of us before lunch?” She leaned forward and pushed me backwards off the rock I had been sitting on. I fell into the soft grass and felt my own towel fall open. “God you’re such a beautiful girl Kassi.” Rei said, slowly running a hand up my side, making my skin break out in gooseflesh. “Sexy curves, soft skin, massive tits.” She accented this last point by cupping my soft orb. “How did I get so lucky to find such an amazing specimen as you to be my first girlfriend?”

Rei leaned down and kissed me then and I felt her own soft naked body lay down on top of mine. Her perky breasts pressed into my own and her cool damp hair pooled around my face. When she kissed me, I could taste her sweet berry lip gloss and smell the slight hint of saltwater that still remained from Taiko. My hips rose up on their own to meet hers and I shuddered as she pressed her sex against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and grabbed a handful of her soft ass, my other hand pulling her into me more. Rei moved her face down along my neck and I felt her bite on suck on the soft flesh of my throat.

“Trying to leave a mark?” I said with heavy breaths as we started to grind against each other.

“I want everyone to know that you’re mine.” She said after she let my neck go. I could still feel the sting of her teeth, but it was nothing compared to how amazing it felt to have her pussy rubbing against my own. Our slick lips were gliding past each other’s and every time our clits would grind together, we would both shudder in delight.

“Fine, but I want to mark you too.” I said and bit down on her own neck, just above her collar bone. My lips wrapped around her soft pale skin and I gently bit down and sucked. Rei let out a deep groan at the mild pain and started to push herself even harder against me. A few seconds later I let go and smiled at the bright red mark I had left on her skin. Rei’s attention had me close to a climax and I knew she was close as well. Being pinned under her and letting her take control was so sexy, especially after dominating her this morning. I wrapped my legs around her hips so I could open myself up to her more fully and gasped at how much more intense her grinding felt.

Rei continued to rub and grind herself against me in increasing pace until we were both brought to a shuddering and moaning climax. All of Rei’s love and passion was flooding into me and our love juices pooled together and ran down my stomach and ass as she continued to grind herself into me. Once our climax was fading, I felt her desire was still hot asked her if she wanted more, and she kissed me and nodded. I went over to my bag and pulled out my special strap on and the medium sized dildo.

“Just be careful to not go too deep Love. I don’t wanna hurt Hope’s egg and I don’t feel any shell in there yet.” I said as I helped Rei get settled in the series of straps and plug the module into herself that would let her feel like she actually had the dick that was attached.

Rei leaned down and patted my slightly swollen lower belly. “I wouldn’t dare dream of hurting this precious little one. I hope Bede’s attack didn’t harm it.” She said as she settled back on top of me. I hadn’t considered that. Bede’s attack or my own injury could have caused trouble with the growing embryo inside of me. I needed to call the daycare and get it checked out as soon as possible. Rei stopped my worries by kissing me as she slowly entered me with the canine dick.

“Hush Babe and stop worrying. It was a psychic attack, you’re the one who took the damage, not the baby.” She made a few slow pumps with her new phallus and shuddered. “Damn you feel amazing. Good thing I don’t have to worry about going limp because I already feel like I’m ready to blow my load.” She accented her point by pausing to try and master herself.

“Just make love to me until you’re satisfied, you feel just as good.” I said and wrapped my hips around her and pulled her back into me. I could feel the knot of the dildo already starting to inflate and knew that was the part that I should probably avoid for the rest of the day until I felt a shell growing. “Just keep the knot out of me please.” Rei shuddered in pleasure then started to thrust her hips.

We made love by the water’s edge for half and hour. Rei did indeed blow her load of the artificial semen packet only a minute into our love making, but kept going after that until we were both sweat soaked and satisfied. She had gotten much better as we went about using the dildo and I made a note that we needed to do it again. Once we threw in the towel on more sex, we quickly rinsed off the salt and sweat, cleaned the toys, got dressed fully, and took off. I had to chastise my Rotom Bike into not teasing me because I was still sore and sensitive from Rei.

Our goal was to make it to Hammerlocke and stay at an inn if possible, today. We rode hard and Bolt and Ruby ran along beside us, enjoying the freedom to run at full speed for so long. Ana had also let herself out of her ball when I’d accidentally activated it while putting my belt on. She happily sang a song of her own making as she rode in the basket of my bike. The curious little swirl of cream would stop in the middle of it and ask questions about various things she was seeing as we rode and I did my best to answer as we made our way along.

We arrived at Hammerlocke shortly after sundown and the guard that was in charge of Challenger’s checked our badges and made sure that we were able to pass. Once that was done, he wished us good luck and said that the Gym might have some rooms. We thanked the man and made our way into the imposing fortress. Hammerlocke was a city built out of an ancient castle. The stone walls held modern homes on their interior and the clash of new and old world made for an interesting aesthetic. The place was also pretty dark at night and we guided ourselves to the Pokémon Center first.

We heled up our team and I asked for what help I could get from the nurse. She didn’t seem to think anything of my question about eggs taking damage in fights, but I also failed to mention that I was the one carrying it. That was at least a bit of peace of mind.

Once that was done, we went to a café nearby and got dinner for us and the three Pokémon that were out of their balls. Everyone else was in stasis and should be fine until our next chance for a large meal. With that over we made our way back to the Gym.

Hammerlocke Gym was located inside the central keep of the city. Its large towers and protruding bridges made me wonder where we were going to rest. I had also seen the blue banners floating around, but hadn’t been able to really make out their design in the dim light. We asked for a single room with as big a bed as they could offer and they gave us the room keys and directions.

Curiously, I noticed that there was a very high-tech looking door in the main lobby with the Rose Industries logo etched into its surface. Rei and I took the elevator up to a higher floor. Our suite was at the top of a spire and the man behind the counter had called it the Princess Suite with a chuckle as he handed over the keys. Our legs were burning from the climb as we reached the top of the spire that held our room. There was only one door up here and the electronic key beeped as I slid the key across its surface.

Rei and I took in a collective gasp as we stepped into the room. Most of the Gyms had had similar décor, but this room was the definition of opulent. Rich walnut furniture that was intricately carved. A four-poster bed that was trimmed with a canopy matching the colors of the Dragon Gym. But most breath-taking of all was the balcony and its view. Rei and I stepped out onto the stone balcony and gasped as we took in the view. Far below us were the lights of Hammerlocke and beyond that, the view of the Wild Area at night was still amazing. You could see the rolling hills and dusty rocks. Dotting the landscape were the beams of red or purple light that signaled a raid.

I pulled the beautiful girl into my arms and we stood there and just watched the scenery below us for a while. The smell of her and the feel of her warmth in my arms was something I will never forget. “I love you, Rei.” I whispered into her ear.

“I love you too, Kassi” She whispered back and we kissed then made our way to back into the room.

Bolt and Ruby had snuggled up on the Pokémon bed together and I watched as Ruby picked up her head and looked at me. “You smell of child.” She said in her smooth tones.

“Yes, I have Hope’s egg inside of me. I’m hoping it will be a beautiful hybrid like her.” I said in response to her question. Ruby got up and padded over to me and sniffed.

“I wish you luck and I want to let you know that Hope and I have reconciled our differences.” She paused then looked up at me, her scarlet eyes staring into my own crystal blue eyes. “I realized my folly in how I treated her and the prejudice I held. I watched her fight with her Mama and it broke my heart to think I was anything like that Ninetales. To attack one’s own kit is disgraceful. Please accept my apologies for my actions.” She closed her eyes and bowed her front legs.

I leaned down and slipped my arms around the beautiful fire Ninetales. “Thank you, Ruby, for being brave enough to see your own folly. Not everyone could be so mature. This means a lot to me and I know it means a lot to Hope.” I said as I embraced the vixen, then released her and she padded back over to where Bolt was lying in wait. His eyes fell upon the vixen and watched her lithe form move closer to himself. I released Hope and she went over to join them in the large Pokémon bed, to my delight she even licked Ruby’s face after they had conversed for a bit.

That night Ana fell on top of Rei and I as we tried to sleep, cuddled up next to each other and she somehow managed to get Taiko out of his ball too. By the time those two were satisfied in claiming us and I had watched Bolt make love to both of the vixens. The room smelled like sex and sweat and I drifted off to sleep with my head next to Rei’s on Taiko’s chest.

A fit of sickness woke me up in the morning. I dashed to the attached bathroom and proceeded to vomit into the toilet for the next several minutes. Now, I could feel a pressure in my lower stomach as my muscles contracted to contest the creature growing inside of me. There was still not a shell but the embryo had definitely grown over the last 24 hours. As soon as I was done with my bout of morning sickness I hopped into the shower and relaxed in the warm water. I slowly ran a hand across my slightly bulging stomach. Still I didn’t look pregnant yet, just like I had eaten a feast.

Rei joined me partway through the shower and did her best to snuggle me and make sure I was ok. When we were done with that I got around, letting Ana do my makeup this time after I went through a lighter version of my yoga routine. Rei and I were dressed and put our teams away. I even talked Ana into her ball because it looked like the city was abuzz with activity below.

We climbed down the many flights of stairs to the elevator and were gob smacked when we stepped out of the gym. All around the city was a festival in full swing. The blue banners strung around town all had depictions of Gyarados. Throughout the town I saw toys, candies, and vendors of every sort selling their wares based off the massive blue dragons. At one point I even saw a vendor selling dildoes modeled off the familiar white hemi-spears of Gyarados. I noted, however, that none of them approached the size of Tsunami’s manhood.

Rei and I took in the sights with confusion and managed to stop a youth who looked like he was having a blast. The kid was maybe 13 and had a simple, honest face. His eyes were a deep brown and the only thing that stood out about him was his cartoonishly red hair.

“What’s going on today?” I asked gesturing around at the festival.

“It’s the King of Rage Festival!” he said excitedly. “It’s a day we have every year in Hammerlocke where we celebrate Gyarados and hold the King of Rage Competition. The winning Gyarados in a test of skills gets crowned the King of Rage for the next year and its Trainer gets a massive prize.” The kid’s eyes were sparkling with excitement as he spoke.

“A Gyarados competition! Kassi, you should enter Tsunami! He’s the most impressive Gyarados I’ve ever seen.” Said Rei, clapping her hands in excitement behind me.

“Yeah! That sounds like fun! Where do I sign up?” I asked and the boy looked at me with a strange side eye.

“You wanna enter the King of Rage Competition?” He said, his tone made it sound like I had just spoken an alien language.

“Yes, I do. Is that a problem?” I asked, my own tone starting to sound determined and stubborn.

“Sign up at the Pokémon Center next to Vault. Competition starts in a couple of hours. Enjoy the festival ladies!” He said then ran off in that direction laughing to himself as he took off.

“That was a bit weird, don’t you think?” I asked Rei as she put a hand on my shoulder.

“A little, but this still sounds like fun! Let’s do it!” She said then grabbed my hand and dragged me forward to the Pokémon Center. The line was a bit long and I was signed up with yet more sideways glances and they told me that Tsunami would need Dragon Rage and Bite for the competition. I went in to the center and got him the required moves. The person that had run the sign-up booth also said that the Competitors were supposed to wear costumes and sign up as a stage name team. I had chosen to call myself and Tsunami’s team Azure Wave.

Next was getting a costume but nothing that the provided costumes at the sign-up venues spoke to me, mostly because I didn’t see anything made for a woman, especially with curves like mine. Rei and I visited several stalls and got components to make a halfway decent costume such as a Gyarados bikini, some sheer fabric, and a mask and this is when my girlfriend surprised me. We found a quiet corner to sit in and she started to tear apart and stitch up a costume with surprising skill and speed.

“Where did you get so good at costume design and making?” I asked as I watched her work methodically and with practiced ease.

“This might sound dorky, but I’m actually a huge cosplay enthusiast.” She said her face turning a bright red and I could feel the embarrassment rolling off of her. I gave her a big hug, careful to not interrupt her while she worked.

“That’s amazing Babe! You’ve got to show me some of your work for me sometime. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” I asked, my excitement level rising.

“Because, I was worried what you’d think of my nerdy hobby.” She said, unable to hide her surprise at my reaction.

“What that I think its awesome?! I’ve always wanted to try cosplay, just never had the skill for making things that it takes. We should totally do a couple’s outfit for the next PokéCon. Oh! What do you think about Jessie and James before they turned over team Rocket?” I was talking a mile a minute and eventually got to the two most famous bad guys turned good. Team Rocket had been a notorious force for wicked in Kanto until one day, two of their members had overthrown the boss and turned Team Rocket into one of the most helpful charitable organizations for Pokémon preservation in the world.

Rei blinked at me and I could feel the love and happiness that was radiating out of her. “Fine, but you’ll have to be Jessie. I don’t think we could bind your massive melons down enough to pass as James.” She chuckled even as she continued to work.

About an hour later the costume was ready and I found a changing room at the local boutique. Rei had also bought a new outfit while waiting for me to change. She still had on her strappy leather as underclothes but now wore a flowy sun dress with a Roselia pattern on it. The combo of leather strips and innocent dress was a unique and hot look that got me excited.

My own outfit was now complete and I felt powerful and sexy in it. I was wearing the Bikini that had Gyarados print. A pair of baggy capris made from the sheer light blue fabric covered my legs and the bottom half of the bikini but let everything underneath be shown. My chest and stomach were left bare but the same sheer fabric covered my arms in a baggy three-quarter sleeve. On my face sat a Gyarados mask that Rei had cut and reshaped to be a masquerade mask, covering just the area around my eyes. More of the sheer blue fabric hung over my face like a shroud. Rei had found a multi-part Gyarados temporary tattoo that snaked its way up my back, across my shoulder and ended with a snarl just above my left breast. We finished off the middle-eastern themed ensemble with a healthy amount of costume jewelry and bangles. I turned heads as I walked through the festival.

An hour before the Competition started, I let Tsunami out and filled him on the situation. He said he felt excited to compare his strength to that of other Gyarados. Then he proceeded to make horny passes at me in my outfit. I batted the large dragon away and told him that if he did well Rei and I would both service him at the same time tonight. The flare of excitement I felt from my girlfriend at those words told me this had been a good call.

“I will have to be careful to not damage your growing youth, but I can accept your terms Kassi. I will do my best.” He said and I hugged him and gave him a kiss. Tsunami went back into his ball and I handed my pack and my other Pokémon over to Rei as we made our way to the competition ground. The King of Rage Competition was being held in the Gym Stadium to allow as many spectators as possible. It was odd to be in the stadium, on the pitch to not have a battle.

As the stadium was filling up, the Competitors were asked to huddle up on one end of the pitch and line up before we released our Gyarados, I had Tsunami’s ball active though. That’s when I realized why I had been getting all the strange looks, I was the only female in the competition. Not only that, but every competitor was a huge burly man.

“What’s this wee lass doing here?” said one of the men with a hairy barrel chest

“How can this tiny bitch handle a competitive Gyarados?” Said another man with a long red beard.

“You’re in the wrong place little girl. This is a competition for men.” Another joined in.

“No small girl can have the strength needed to handle a powerful Gyarados, they’re too aggressive.” Said a man who looked like he lived at a gym.

“Take your minnow out now and save yourself the embarrassment.” Said a final man who had a beer belly along with two of the most powerful looking arms I had ever seen.

I blinked a few times at the obvious show of misogyny being hurled my way. What the hell did these guys know? I felt Tsunami’s ball rolling around in between my breasts where I had placed it. This caused my chest to wiggle visibly and all the men began to laugh at the sight.

“Well fella’s at least she’s good for some eye candy!” The first man with the barrel chest said.

I was about to go ahead and let Tsunami out despite orders when I heard a familiar voice boom over the intercom. “Ladies, Gentlemen, and others, welcome to my Gym! My name is Raihan, but you already knew that.” Raihan came in, riding on the back of his Flygon and landed atop a massive block of ice that had been set up in the center of the stadium. The Dragon Gym leader was dressed in his signature Hoodie and cap, his Rotom Phone floating around him. “Welcome everyone to this year’s King of Rage Competition!” He lifted his hands and the crowd roared. “In this competition we celebrate the raw power and rage of Gyarados, one of the most fearsome Pokémon found in the world, and we are looking for the best of the best. The competitors today will be graded on three challenges and the winner gets to face off against the defending champ, Crimson Tide!” The crowd once again let out a roar of applause.

Raihan jumped from the high block of ice and landed on the Pitch in a super hero pose, then he took a selfie with his Rotom Phone before continuing. “Let’s meet our Competitors and we have a special treat for you all this year. Our first female Competitor since the unfortunate accident 4 years ago.” Raihan clapped his hands together in a sign of prayer. That wasn’t good and I swallowed hard.

Raihan then took time to introduce the other Competitors and as they were introduced, they each released their Gyarados. The massive dragons each appeared with a roar and they ran the gambit of sizes and thicknesses from long and thin to short and stocky. Some of the Gyarados had scars on their faces from multiple battles and a hard life. I was the last one to be called and I whispered to Tsunami, let’s kick their asses buddy, show them they don’t know who they’re messing with!

“Last, but certainly not least, comes our only female competitor, Azure Wave!” Raihan said and before I could even press the button on his ball he was out, letting out the most ferocious roar I had ever heard come from him. To everyone else I just sounded like a bellow of fury, to me all I heard was, “For Kassi’s Honor!”

Now that I had a chance to size up Tsunami, I was able to see what a magnificent example of a Gyarados he was. Tsunami was long and powerful. You could clearly see the muscles under his highly polished scales. The look on his face was pure determination and fury though. He was mad at everything these men had said about me, and he was going to teach them a lesson.

Raihan broke into the crowd’s reaction to his roar and announced that the Dragon Rage Skeet Shoot was the first event. This involved a skeet style shoot with increasingly thicker targets. A Gyarados could score points by breaking the targets mid-air until they either missed or their attack failed to break the target.

All in all, there were a dozen competitors and the lowest three in each round would be eliminated. Tsunami and I would be going last so I had a chance to talk to him for a brief moment before we went. “You doing ok big guy?” I asked him, placing my hand on his scaly side.

“Those men talked to you like you were lesser than they were, they will eat their words when I win this foolish competition. Then you and Rei will mate with me and that will make me the most successful Gyarados here!” He growled and his eyes set with determination.

“You win this big guy I’ll take on for two rounds tonight.” I said, my mouth settling into a fierce grin. “Let’s show these assholes what a real Gyarados looks like.” That got snickers from the men around me, but I didn’t care, that statement had excited my Pokémon and I could feel his power building beside me. The carrot went so much further than the stick.

The other Gyarados had done well. The top score up to that point had been 8 plates with the largest being a full inch thick of solid clay. The Gyarados had hit that one but not broken it mid-flight. Tsunami floated up to the targeting area and I stood on the launching platform. It was my job to load and launch the disks for him to blast. Now I saw why many of the Challengers were huge burly men, these disks were the size of sewer lids and weighed a lot, but I managed to load them with a lot of effort and proper leverage. I didn’t need to show off my strength, I needed Tsunami to show off his.

The first few disks Tsunami didn’t even look like he was trying as they shattered into pieces. Then I heard jeers from the male Competitors as I struggled to load the extremely heavy disk into the launcher. A growl from Tsunami and a glare from myself was enough to shut the burly asses up. I heard Rei’s voice and the voices of all my Pokémon call out and looked to see that everyone was watching and cheering from the Competitor’s Box over the challenger’s tunnel. A look at Hikari and I saw her horn flash then, suddenly my muscles felt instantly stronger.

“You’ve got this Kassi. I will help boost your strength from here.” Her deep voice said into my mind. With her boosting me I lugged the massive disk up like it weighed almost nothing. With a roar Tsunami blasted the disk to dust after I launched it and then the remainder that had been stacked up. The final score was that Tsunami had blasted all 10 disks mid-flight and won this round out right.

“Winner of the round is the under-dogs, Azure Wave!” Raihan screamed and held my hand up above me head. Then away from the mic he whispered to me. “Great job showing up these ass hats Kassi. I’m routing for you.” I was floored, Raihan knew who I was, even in costume. Just how famous was I now? I thought that maybe I should have worn a wig or temporary hair color, too late now though.

The next competition was the Bite Contest. Spread across the Pitch were 12 huge cubes of ice with a golden ball frozen in the center. The goal was for your Gyarados to show their jaw strength by being the fastest to crush their block of ice and get to the ball. This was a competition that rewarded sheer power and size. Some of the Gyarados looked like they had been bred specifically for this part of the contest, with massive jaws and powerful muscles.

“Tsunami, when the bell rings I want you to roar as you bite down. The vibration from your body is intense and will help your teeth sink into the ice faster.” I said as quietly as I could to make sure he heard me. I knew that many ice cutting tools would use sonic vibration to assist with the slicing, so maybe it would work here.

Once the whistle blew Tsunami launched at this block of ice and bit down with his massive jaws. While I was already seeing other Gyarados biting and tearing chunks I waited to see what Tsunami could do. As soon as his jaws locked, he bellowed for all he was worth. The noise threatened to burst my ear drums and I reflexively slapped my hands around my belly to protect the embryo within, instead of my own ears. The ice shook and cracked under the power of his roar and I watched in awe as the ice splintered and fractured into jagged chunks under the power of his bite. Within seconds he was picking up the ball out of the shattered ice.

“That’s a new record!” Screamed Raihan as the other Gyarados then started to try and copy his technique with mixed results. “Azure Wave wins round number two!” He said excitedly and ran over to hold up my arm once again. “That was kick ass Kassi! Now I see why my rival sponsored you.” He whispered to me. Yup, my costume was too obvious.

With half the Competitors now out, it came down to the last Challenge to determine the winner and who would face off against Crimson Tide. The Intimidation Test. I was holding my head high and my chest out. I felt confident and was loving all the dirty looks I was getting from the other contestants.

“This is a man’s contest bitch, get out of here.” Said one of the remaining men who’s Gyarados had taken second in the Bite Contest.

“Seems like a girl is about to win it though.” I said, not even bothering to look at him as I spoke. The man growled and took a step in my direction but Tsunami’s large tail slapped the ground between the two of us with a loud crack. The man took a step back, even as big as he was, he didn’t want to chance getting near Tsunami after that warning.

The final challenge was to for a Gyarados to use their Intimidate ability on a machine that somehow graded its effectiveness on a scale of 1 to 10. I had no idea how that worked, but it seemed like a cool and impartial way to do things. The score was also adjusted based on the reaction from Raihan and the crowd. The Gyarados needed to be as fierce some and terrifying as possible.

Once again, we were coming up last and got to see how things were done. Some Trainers used Roar or Snarl to get the machine to grade them higher. There was a perfect 10 from the man who had tried to intimidate me but the crowd was not in his favor and booed his effort back down to a 9.

“Tsunami, I want you to envision that box as Bede. Make it pay for attacking me again.” I said, knowing just how that would inspire my big brute to give it his all. When we stood on the platform for our turn, I could feel the rage boiling within him. I also caught out of the corner of my eye that Hikari’s horn was glowing once again. She must have been feeding that exact vision into his mind’s eye.

Tsunami took a lung bursting breath and then let out a ferocious roar that ended up turning into a Dragon Rage swirl of purple energy swirling around the machine. Even I started to shake and there was no translation for his fury in my mind. That was a pure, animalistic, primal roar of rage. The crowd erupted and stamped their feet in approval. Even Raihan was cheering. Perfect score.

“Well folks, I don’t think we have any doubt who won today. Give it up for Azure Wave and we’ll see them in a few minutes when they face off against Crimson Tide!” Raihan said and rushed over to take a selfie with me. “Great job girl! Crimson Tide is tough so be on your toes and hey if you can do this, you’ll be the first girl to ever have won this Contest.” He said in private and I was stunned.

“Why has a woman never won this?” I asked.

“Either because the physical part is too demanding, or it just takes too much force of will to control a Gyarados that powerful. Most of those guys do it with sheer muscle power and force of will. I have no idea how you are able to control that Gyarados of yours as well as you can. By all rights he should be a mindless killing machine." Raihan said with a shrug.

"The carrot goes farther than the stick. I trust Tsunami with my life and I know he would do anything to protect me.” I said honestly.

“Then that’s why you’ll go far in the Competition kid. Can’t wait to face you on my Pitch for real!” He smiled his trademark celebrity grin then walked off to help clear the pitch. Tsunami reached down and hugged me with his powerful whisker.

“Kassi, you are an excellent mate and I would indeed protect you with my life.” He said in his deep ponderous tone.

“Love you too big guy. We’ve come a long way since we met but you’re my powerhouse I can always count on. Now, let’s get your moves reset and get ready to kick butt.” I said then had Rei toss me my TM to replace bite with Crunch. Tsunami also put his head up to the railing and I watched Rei whisper something into the hole that was his ear canal. I could feel lust and mischievousness coming from the girl and wondered what she was up to. When she was done, she kissed his nose and he hummed happily.

“What was that about?” I asked as we made our way back towards the now cleared pitch.

“Nothing, it was a secret between the two of us.” He said, a sly twinkle in his eye.

“That’s not fair!” I exclaimed but smiled. It had to be something fun if the emotions rolling off Rei had been right. “Did I mention that if we win, I’ll be the first woman to ever win this contest?”

“Then I shall make you the first woman to have trained a King of Rage!” He said with a confident growl.

I heard my Pokémon and Rei shouting for all they were worth as Raihan introduced me.

“Folks, it’s been four years since we’ve had a female challenger for this event and even longer since one made it to the finals. If she wins here today, she will be the first woman in history to have won the King of Rage Competition. Please, put your hands together for Azure Wave!” The crowd erupted other than the former male Contestants who all booed and hissed from the other Competitor Box over the Leader’s Tunnel.

“She will face off against a truly worthy opponent. This team have been the Reining Champs of this contest for 3 years now. Can they hold on to their titles? Let’s find out! Please welcome the Crimson Tide!” The stadium erupted and a blast of smoke went off from the other side of the pitch. Suddenly there was a boy standing there with a cape and a luchador mask. I instantly recognized him as the youth with the bright red hair!

He tossed down his Pokéball and a large Crimson Gyarados came roaring into the stadium amidst the flash of red energy. He was taller and thicker than Tsunami, but not by much. His scarlet scales glittered in stark contrast to Tsunami’s sapphire scales under the stadium lights. It was a truly impressive shiny Gyarados.

“I didn’t expect a girl to make it this far!” Said the boy in his pubescent voice, stuck between a boy and a man. He didn’t wear a shirt under his cloak and I could see that he was already starting to bulge with muscle.

“I didn’t expect the rude twerp from earlier to be my opponent. I appreciate you telling me about this Contest though, it’s been a fun distraction. You ready, former Champ?” I leaned as hard as I could on the word former and Tsunami accented my statement by giving his rumbling chuckle that sounded like two boulders smacking together.

“Enough smack talk, Scarlet crunch!” The boy screamed.

“Tsunami, left, up, W, down, DR” I gave my string of commands and the massive dragon took off. He dodged to the left and flew up, but his body was too long and he got his tail caught by the other Gyarados in a sickening crunch. I heard scales snap and saw a few trickles of blood as his tail was punctured by the other Gyarados. Tsunami reared around used waterfall, blasting it in the eye and mouth with a torrent of forceful water and causing it to let go.

Tsunami then whipped around and unleashed a Roar that turned into Dragon Rage into the face of the red Gyarados. The scarlet serpent took the hit and just shook it off. “Dragon Rage Scarlet!” The boy yelled and Tsunami was also blasted with the roaring blue energy and flew backwards. “Now pin it!” The red dragon flew over quick as lightning and tried to pin Tsunami to the ground with its jaws. Tsunami brought up his tail and slapped the other Gyarados away, the bone rattling hit making the other dragon roll on its cushion of air.

“Tsunami, H, Up, DR!” I yelled and he blasted a torrent of air to lift the other dragon off the ground. Before the other Gyarados could fly too far or take much damage from the attack it cancelled it out with a hurricane of its own. Tsunami had already launched his Dragon Rage and it slammed into Scarlet, but with little effect.

“Enough of this! End it! Hyper Beam!” Yelled the boy. That was bad news, Hyper Beam was a devastating attack and Tsunami could get seriously injured. He was already hurting and slowed. I had never seen him hurt this much or this close to feinting.

“Tsunami!” I yelled with all the passion, love, and concern as I could. Something in my mind shifted and suddenly it was like I was inside of Tsunami’s mind with him. Time had stopped and I could see the bright ball of energy in the mouth of the other Gyarados high above, aimed right at me. What was I going to do? My tail was too injured to flee quickly and it shrugged off my Dragon Rage, Waterfall, and Hurricane. I couldn’t bite it and I heard Kassi yelling with concern. Her love filling me, giving me strength. She was the strongest human and I needed to be the strongest Gyarados. I needed to be the King of Rage! This she-dragon wanted to fight with energy? Then she needed to beat the energy that Kassi was feeding into me right now.

My mind shifted back and within the blink of an eye I watched as Tsunami started to charge his own beam. The Red Gyarados fired and a split second before it hit Tsunami he unleased his own Hyper Beam. The beams met in mid air and began to throw off molten plasma as the pure energy beams collided. “Tsunami! I love you!” I yelled with all my strength and once again pushed at him with my mind. I watched as the beam visibly condensed and began to pierce through the beam of Scarlet. Suddenly her beam died out, but Tsunami’s didn’t and she was hit by the super dense beam of pure plasma.

The ruby dragon feinted and plummeted out of the sky, before she could hit the kid had safely withdrawn her into her ball. His face wore a sad smile, but I could see sorrow in his eyes.

I walked over to him and held a hand out. “Great job, I’m Kassi. Future Champion of Galar.” I said with a smile.

“Charlie, I’ll be coming for that title once I’m old enough to take the Poképhile Challenge.” He said and grabbed my hand firmly.

“Bet on it!” I said and shook his hand. Then Charlie took my arm at the elbow and held it up. The crowd went ballistic.

“Folks! We have our first ever Female Champion of the King of Rage Competition! Give it up for Azure Wave!” Raihan screamed as he bounced up and down from his spot in the referee’s box to the side. I smile and soaked in the attention. This was not the kind of first female Champion I had as my dream, but it was a small taste of things to come.

After getting Tsunami healed up, I stood atop his head and showed off the trophy to the crowd. It was a cup where the handles were made of Gyarados and it had “The King of Rage” Inscribed on the side. It was his title not mine, so I had him hold it in his whiskers and the crowd went wild.

“Thank you Kassi. I could feel your presence during that match. I couldn’t have done it without you.” He said as the crowd cheered.

“Anything for you Big Guy. So, what did Rei bribe you with before the match?” I asked.

Tsunami chuckled his gravel chuckle. “You’ll find out later dear mate.”

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!


	19. Chapter 19 - Growth

Chapter 19 – Growth

After the event ended there was a massive party. I Tsunami and I were shuffled out of the stadium by a throng of celebrating locals. We were taken to a feast outside of the Vault and asked to sit at the head of the main table. A massive plate of fish and meat was brought out for Tsunami and I was treated to a feast of my own. Luckily, a few minutes after I had arrived, Rei showed up alongside Raihan. They sat on opposing sides of me at the head table.

Rei wrapped her arms around me and gave me a massive kiss. “Congratulations Babe! You two were amazing. That light show at the end was to die for!” She said practically vibrating with excitement.

“Yes, that was quite the match. It’s not often you see a male take down an alpha female like that.” Said Raihan as he grabbed himself a beer.

“Wait, that Gyarados was a female?” I said bewildered.

“Of course, female Gyarados have a higher shiny rate and tend to be larger than males. That one was a truly special specimen though.” Raihan said.

“Yeah, Scarlet was bred by my folks for success.” Said Charlie, taking a seat at the table. “Would your Tsunami be interested in giving her an egg? I think she’s in heat. It’s why she was so aggressive today.” He said like he was talking about trading phone numbers.

“Uh,” was all I was able to get out before Tsunami leaned down over my shoulder to answer for me.

“Tell your female I would happily give her an egg if my Trainer is ok with it. She was a worthy female to carry on my line.” He said in his deep tones.

“He’s ok with it and I don’t have a reason to say no. Just take care of the Magikarp please.” I answered.

“Perfect! Have fun you two, try not to break too many things.” He said as he released his own massive dragon in the grounds. The two Gyarados quickly flew to an open patch of grass near the wall and proceeded to wrestle in a twisting dance around each other’s bodies. It was hard for me to pull my attention back to the conversation.

“What you did was extraordinary Kassi! Well done today! Drink up!” Raihan said, pushing a drink towards me. I indulged and soon we were all laughing and dancing as the festival got into its rowdier phase. Tsunami and Scarlet mated for only a few minutes and then came back to the party to enjoy the food and company.

For several hours we partied until I was a sloppy drunken mess and practically hanging off of Rei, who wasn’t much better. Neither one of us were good at hiding the public displays of affection with this much alcohol in our blood and I’m sure more than once I gave an eye full to people around me. A couple hours after the party had started the rest of our friends had caught up with us. Sonia and Marnie joined in the celebrations without hesitation, but I noticed that Hop stood back.

Hop was standing at the edge of the party, drink in hand and it looked like it had been far from his first. I looked around and saw the coast was clear then pushed him into a shadowy corner near his perch.

“Kassi, what the hell are you do- “he got out before I pressed my lips to his. Hop resisted, but after several seconds began to kiss me back. After a couple minutes of sloppy drunken making out I pulled back.

“There, now you are feeling better and can tell me what’s up.” I felt like I said my words perfectly, but my tongue was arguing with my brain and the drunken slur that came out made me surprised Hop understood. He chuckled softly.

“You’re more drunk than I’ve ever seen you. Including that time we stole a bottle of whiskey from me Pa and snuck out to your pond.” He said and helped steady my swaying body. He pulled me in close and I could smell him. The same smell of sweat and cocoa that he always had.

“Oof I was so sick after that day. I always wondered why you didn’t try to kiss me that day too. I was trying to flirt with you so bad. Even planned that wardrobe malfunction and didn’t even see you get hard.” I said, my voice slurring.

“You planned that?” He said with surprise. “I fapped to that image in my head for months.” He chuckled. “You think I didn’t notice how sexy you were then you’re wrong. But you always felt like my sister as much as my friend. I just thought, it would be weird, maybe.”

“Dummy.” I said and flicked his forehead. “Now if you want me, you’ll have to convince Rei to share me. We’re official now. Although I don’t think she would mind.” I said and my hand grazed across the front of his pants.

A look of regret and sadness came across his face. “Let’s get you back to your girlfriend and your room then.” He said and tried to push me forward.

I pushed my own hips back and he dropped his drink as I pushed myself into him. “No sir, not going to ruin my celebration like this. You listen to me Hop, because I won’t have the confidence to say this out loud when I’m sober. I like playing my mind games too much otherwise.” I locked my eyes onto his and he tensed up then relaxed. “You and I have been together since we were kids and could have more. I know Rei would share me. I think she’d like you. You already shared me with Sonia, and fucked Rei and me both, so what’s the difference?” He went to speak and I put my finger over his mouth. I knew he was going to say something stupid otherwise. “Don’t answer tonight. Tell me tomorrow, but you’ll need to man up if you wanna shot.” I kissed him one more time then walked off as confidently as I could, which soon caused me to stumble and fall onto the cobbles.

Strong hands picked me up and I heard voices and myself being moved as the world faded to black.

* * *

The worst part about the next morning was the hangover. My head felt like it had been split open by a Pawniard. I groaned and then had to make a mad dash for the bathroom. It was anyone’s guess if this round of sickness was from the alcohol or the egg growing inside of me. With how much I drank last night I was glad the thing wasn’t directly attached to me. I would have pickled the poor Vulpix for sure otherwise.

The egg in my belly was much larger today and I no longer looked like I had eaten a feast, I looked mildly pregnant. When I ran a hand over my stomach, I could feel that it was starting to firm up. Hope padded into the bathroom to check on me.

“You ok Alpha?” She said and brushed a soft fluffy tail across my back like a soothing mother’s hand.

“Yes. I can’t tell if it’s the booze or the baby that’s making me so sick. Maybe both.” I said honestly and proceeded to fill the toilet once again.

“Yes, you were quite out of it when Hop brought you back to the room. Then again, he was also in rough shape. Rei too.” As if Hope’s words had been a summoning Rei came bursting into the bathroom and pushed me out of the way for the toilet.

“You too huh?” I laughed and slid on my butt to turn on the shower.

“Ugh, I’m never drinking again in my life.” Rei said when she had emptied her stomach.

“You know that’s a lie, we just need to not go so hard next time.” I laughed and stepped into the warm water. It felt glorious on my aching body.

“Wow, your belly got a lot bigger overnight. How are you feeling?” Rei said, stepping in next to me and swishing some water in her mouth to wash away the taste of bile.

All I can feel is a bit of pressure, other than that, fine. Is Hop here with us?” I asked and Rei nodded.

“He passed out on the floor after helping us up the stairs. He had to carry you on his back, you should make sure to thank him.” She said as she started to lather herself up. I joined in and neither of us felt up to being frisky this morning.

“What do you think of Hop?” I said in a low tone so that my voice wouldn’t be heard above the sound of the water in the room.

Rei stood there and thought. “He’s a fine boy, if a little shy. I like his usual energy. He does also have quite the impressive endowment. Why do you ask?” She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

“Just curious. We’ve been together as long as I can remember and I wanted to see what you thought about my oldest friend.” I kissed her and we stepped out of the water and wrapped ourselves in towels. When I entered the room, I saw that Hop was indeed passed out on the floor, snoring loudly, and an impressive boner sticking straight up. Hope sat on the bed and looked over him.

“He is loud in his sleep and apparently in a mood to mate.” She said and leaned down to sniff at the erection.

“If you want to and you can convince him, go ahead. I feel too crappy for anything sexy right now.” I said, my stomach turning at the mere idea of sex. I made my way over to my clothing and got dressed, this time with the basic white. I also had to have Rei help loosen the bottom of my corset to allow the egg to expand as the day went on. The flowing bottom of the dress did a decent job of hiding my expanding belly and I let Ana out to have her Decorate my face. Once that was done I couldn’t stop the ever horny and curious Cream Swirl from mounting the massive erection Hop had on display.

Hop didn’t wake up until Ana had slid her tiny body all the way down his 10-inch pole. I had no idea how her little body could handle all that, but it was impressive. She had expanded her breasts so they looked comically large against her tiny body. “What the?” Hop mumbled as he came to full consciousness. Too late he realized what was happening and Ana had already got him in a Bind with her tendrils.

“Kassi, he’s so big. I feel like I’m gonna burst. I love having my new body, it can take so much more.” With that she leaned forward and pressed one of her pale white nipples into Hop’s mouth. I heard him grunt and struggle at first and then his eyes lost a bit of focus.

“Is this rape?” I asked Rei over my shoulder.

“Maybe? But he does seem to be enjoying it now.” She answered and it was true, Hop had grabbed the tiny hips of Ana and was now making her ass bounce and jiggle on his dick. Milk leaked from her breasts as she climaxed on the massive rod and Hop seemed to be really getting into it. I turned to finish getting around while they enjoyed their fun. Rei bit her lower lip in anticipation, her legs grinding together.

“Save your horniness for later. We owe Tsunami for winning yesterday.” I said and Rei snapped back to it.

“Actually, I owe him twice. I promised to let him DP me and take all of his cum if he won, make me swell up like a balloon.” She bit her lower lip so hard that I thought she might break the skin.

“Between you and Ana it’s a wonder we get anything done. Hop can Rei ride your face? I’m not feeling up to anything right now.” I said and pushed my horny girlfriend forward. Hop grunted his approval and I took time to brush Hope as the three horn dogs fucked each other until they collapsed with pleasure.

While brushing Hope she kept nuzzling at my belly and putting her ear to it, which melted my heart. “Hope, once it’s big enough to be away from you, what do you think about sending this little one to live with Mum. It’d be too hard to raise a little one during the Challenge and it can cheer us on when they see our matches on the telly.” I said having to raise my voice a little over the screaming sex pile that had now shifted onto the bed.

“That seems like a good idea Kassi. Your Mama is a kind woman and will love my kit as much as anyone. Plus, it will have room to run.” She said licking my belly sweetly as she spoke.

Once the sex was done, Hop and Rei got themselves cleaned up and he shook off the effects of Ana’s fluids.

“I wish you would stop her from doing that Kassi. It’s not like I don’t enjoy the sex, but I would like a choice before I’m forced into sex first thing in the morning.” He said as he dressed.

“Did you not like it?” I said with a raised eyebrow.

Hop blushed a deep red, “I did, but that’s not the point. It would be nice to not wake up without a pussy wrapped around my dick when I’m with you.”

I laughed, which my head protested immediately. “You literally just described most men’s fantasies and your complaining about it?” I said with mirth.

Hop blushed an even deeper red then spoke, “Anyway, about our conversation last night. I would like more time. I’m still reeling from my loss to Bede. I need to focus on my team and the Challenge right now. That ok?” He said with a clear sadness now in his eyes.

“Sure Hop, we’ve got time.” I paused and looked at him harder. “You ok?”

“Yeah, just disappointed in myself. Leon never lost a match and I’ve already lost my chance to claim the same. I need to work on my team and train harder. If you two don’t mind I’m going to head out on my own for a while.” He said, a sad smile on his face.

“Wait!” Said Rei then grabbed him and waved me over. “Good luck Hop. You’ve got this!” She said then kissed one of his cheeks.

I caught on and said, “One loss doesn’t mean you’re not a great Trainer Hop.” Then kissed him as well. Hop’s face was beet red as stepped back and thanked us before walking out the door.

“I see what you were doing now you sly fox.” Rei said, turning to me. “You’re trying to get me to get close to Hop so we can have a three-way relationship. Should I be worried about Sonia and Marnie too?” She crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. It was so cute I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

“Should I ask you the same question Love? I think I know what Sonia would say, but not Marnie.” I slid up to her and wrapped her in my arms. “You’ll always be the first and most important member of the Kassi Harem, though.” The grin on my face hurt as I said that and it was a good thing I had trapped her arms because she tried to hit me playfully after I said it.

“Fine, as long as I’m the top Bottom, I guess I’m willing to give it a try.” She said then kissed me. “Let’s get going. I’m going to let my Goomy out for this leg, get to know them and find a name. Also, I think I know who I’m going to pick for own egg daddy.” She patted my stomach when she said this last part.

We gathered our packs and I chose to let Taiko travel with me today. “Who are you thinking?” I asked as I shut the door to our room and we made our way down the stairs.

“I’m thinking that I’m going to evolve Genos into a Jolteon for type coverage then keep his baby on my team and let it evolve on its own from there. A few candies should help the little one catch up fairly quickly.” She said as we descended. Taiko had picked up the Goomy and was helping it down the stairs. The two Pokémon were having their own conversation and it seemed to be about the shapes of our asses and who’s was better. I smiled, boys will be boys, no matter the species.

Rei and I stopped in town to restock on medicine and provisions before heading to breakfast. I let Rei know that her Goomy was a boy and she started to brainstorm names, finally settling on Mire as a name for the ball of dragon goo. The Pokémon seemed happy with the name and to be in our company. Once we were done with that Rei stopped at another store that sold battle items and unique trinkets to get a Thunder Stone.

Winning the King of Rage contest yesterday had left me flush with money and I wondered around the shop looking for something interesting to buy. I didn’t find much until my eyes landed on a strange object tucked away behind a glass display case full of objects. It was a small ring with a bright purple gem sitting on top of it. For some reason I felt drawn toward the object and I waited for a break in the conversation Rei was having with the shop owner to ask about it.

“Well it was traded away to me by a strange girl from Kanto. She didn’t speak our language too well so I’m not exactly sure what it does besides being just another pretty ring.” The woman who owned the store told me.

“Mind if I try it on?” I asked and the woman handed me the ring. I slipped it onto my finger and suddenly I saw a flash of purple light go off behind my eyes.

 _Is she ok? Her body locked up as soon as she put on the ring. I should ask._ I heard in Rei’s tone, but her lips didn’t move. I made sure to move around and make it look like I was seeing how the ring looked on my finger. I saw Taiko reaching a paw out towards something on a shelf to my left and before I could even form a word to tell him to stop, I saw a purple aura surround his hand and it froze in midair.

 _What is that? Why can’t I touch? Push! No good!_ I head in Taiko’s voice this time. I looked back to Rei and slipped the ring off my finger. Suddenly my mind felt like it had been put into a box, the feeling was both safe and claustrophobic. “So, what do you think dear?” Said the woman.

“Uh, it’s interesting and pretty. How much?” I asked holding the ring in my palm. I wasn’t sure exactly what this thing did, but I would give almost anything to find out.

“Tell you what, I’ve had that trinket for so long I’ll sell it to you for 2000 Pokédollars. That’s just a little more than I gave that lass for it.” She said.

“Sold!” I said practically throwing the money onto the counter. I also purchased a cheap silver chain to put the ring on. Wearing something like this all the time might not be the best idea until I could figure out what it actually did. I also had the fabric Ana had found long ago appraised for a small fee and found out it was an Expert Belt and boosted the power of super effective moves. I wrapped it around Taiko for now since he was already out of his ball and he looked like a green martial artist now, which caused Rei and I to giggle ferociously.

We made our way out of town and at the other end of the bridge were a couple of Team Yell thugs, they tried to harass us but I threatened to call Marnie and they shut up and let us pass. Marnie and Sonia had text Rei that they would be staying in town for a day to shop and for Sonia to research some ancient tapestries, so we were going on ahead.

As we were about to set out a pair of bony hands grasped us and spun us around. Suddenly we were staring into the wrinkled face of Opal, the Fairy Gym Leader. “Hello dearies, you’re both challengers are you not?” She said then looked both of us up and down and sighed. “I miss my looks of youth. You know, I used to be just as comely as your dear.” She said pointing to me.

“Um, Miss Opal…” I said but was cut off immediately by the woman.

“Hush girl! Your elder is speaking. Goodness kids have no respect these days. Anyway, I am looking for one who embodies the color pink.” She looked at me and then looked at Rei. “No, I don’t sense pink from either of you. You girl are purple and you are yellow.” Said pointing to me and Rei respectively. “I like both those colors, but they are not for me. Anyway girls, see you in Balloonlea.” She said then took off at a slow walk towards the SkyTaxi back in Hammerlocke.

Rei and I shrugged at the strange interaction then turned to take off. Route 6 was a series of grass patches and plateaus. It would be slow going especially because we couldn’t simply ride our bikes. The sun was hot today and soon both Rei and I were covered in a thin layer of sweat as we made our way along the sun-bleached cliffs. Taiko was having a blast climbing the ladders and poor Mire was along for the ride on his back since he couldn’t climb rapidly.

By lunch Rei and I had found a small pond fed by a waterfall to stop and eat by. I immediately stripped down and went for a swim, Rei splashing in right next to me. Mire happily splashed into the water and seemed to grow a little as he absorbed some of the moisture. The egg in my belly was now even larger than it had been this morning and growing ever stiffer. I didn’t feel any pain or discomfort of movement, but I had to pee increasingly often as we went along. I got out of the water and started to go some of the yoga I had missed this morning. Soon Rei was beside me and we went through the motions, enjoying the bright sun on our naked flesh.

Taiko and Mire had a good time battling some of the wild Pokémon that popped out of the grass to attack Rei and I as we went through our yoga routine in the buff. After several minutes we were in Balasana position, our butts resting on our knees and arms stretched high above our heads when I felt something step up behind us. Then I felt the familiar poke of Taiko’s pointed cock.

“Ok Taiko, but stay out of my womb, there’s a grown baby in there and you can’t hurt it.”

“Ok.” Was the only response I got before I felt the thick bumpy cock slide slowly into me. A moan from Rei beside me told me that Mire must have also sprung his own attack. The thick intruder inside my own pussy slowly pulled back out and back in. Taiko was taking great care to be gentle I was soon burning up from the slow deliberate attention he was paying me.

I twisted my head to the side and saw that Rei was receiving a different kind of attention. Mire was huge from all the water he had absorbed and had a truly massive dragon cock buried deep inside her pussy. The thing must have been a foot long and as thick as my arm and plunging rapidly in and out of her other holes were thick tentacles of slime. A few even wrapped around her tits and smacked at her ass. My empathic link told me that she was in total ecstasy at this point.

I had enough awareness to come up with an idea and reached down to slip my new ring onto my finger. Suddenly my mind expanded and I was aware of everything that was around us. I could feel the wild Pokémon in the grass and even in the pond that were watching our copulation with envy and lust. I could feel the wild strength of Taiko and just how hard it was for him to not start to ravage me like Mire was doing to Rei. Mire was enjoying his first bond with his new trainer as well as the first time he was able to sate his lust. Rei was lost in the sheer pleasure of being ravaged by her new Pokémon.

_His dick is so big and fuck these tentacles are amazing. I feel like I’m going to break. The only way this could get any better was if Kassi and the boys would piss on me._

Just like that, I realized that I was reading Rei’s mind somehow, and I knew just what to do to make everyone happier. I reached out with my hand and took a bit of slime from the over-swollen Mire. He didn’t even notice and kept up with his relentless rutting of his now spasming Trainer. Then, I took the goo and applied it liberally to my ass.

“Taiko, fuck my ass and go as hard as you want.” I instructed and prepared myself for the invader into my tight pucker. My mind felt the flair of desire from Taiko as he withdrew his massive pecker from my pussy and placed the pointed tip press against my anus. I sucked in a sharp breath as I felt my ass protest its invader for the briefest second. Then I reveled in the deep pressure that it provided once the large cock was seated deep inside of me.

Taiko began to match the pace of Mire and I felt my own pleasure growing. I had noticed something inside of Taiko and Mire when I had made contact with them earlier. They each had a barrier that was thin and ready to be broken. Behind that barrier I could feel a great power and as their pleasure grew, I could feel it growing thinner and thinner. I did my best to enjoy the sex while maintaining my concentration on the two Pokémon. I had to time this just right.

Mire was the first one to reach his peak and as he grew closer, I felt the barrier reach its thinnest. At that point I slammed my own mind against the barrier and it shattered. With delight I watched as Mire lit up with a deep white light and Rei screamed in delight as the already large Dragon Dick inside her grew as the Goomy evolved into a Sliggoo while it climaxed and filled her with its dragon type cum. The inflated Pokémon must have converted a lot of the water it had absorbed into seed because Rei was flooded with the gooey fluid as soon as the dragon had cum. I could feel her pleasure at being so filled and she was in heaven.

Next, I knew that Taiko was getting close to his own limit and I fought through my own pleasure and edge of my orgasm to snap his own barrier. Thank goodness I had him in my ass, because as much as his dick grew it would have surely injured the growing egg in my womb. When I had first met the tiny chimp, I had been impressed with his size and knew he would pack a Warhammer one day. Now, I was proven right. I screamed in delight as I felt the cock buried deep in my guts grew in girth and length. The bumps that were at his base now covered his entire length and felt amazing as the thrust in and out of my asshole. I was stretched to the limit and then felt Taiko explode inside of me. The sheer volume of his syrupy seed was astounding and I could do nothing but quiver and cum on the massive dick.

A wave of energy blew out from me as I climaxed and I felt several of the wild Pokémon in the area who had been watching experience a climax of their own, sharing in my intense pleasure.

We all collapsed into a pile of satisfaction and heavily breathing bodies.

“Kassi…” Rei said between heaving breaths, “what the hell was that?”

I took several deep heaving breaths of my own. “I think the ring…amplifies my powers…and lets me share…in pleasure.” I said while still taking heaving gasps.

I looked down and saw what Taiko’s new member looked like as it exited my ass and my hole winked in protest several times. It was truly massive, but matched his now fully evolved and impressive body. He was now almost 7 feet tall (2.1m) and extremely well-muscled. He had a wild mane of leafy hair that ran down half the length of his back. The dick must have been 14 inches at least and as thick as my ankle. The bumps that now ran its entire length were each as big as the tip of my pinky and there were dozens of them. His huge balls swung just below his huge package and I wondered what they would look like when they were full of cum.

“You look so hot Taiko” I said taking in my handsome boy.

“You are as sexy as ever my Kassi.” He reached down and kissed me with his powerful lips. His bumpy tongue swirling around my mouth. I curled up into his arms and relaxed in the bliss of our sex under the intense sun for a few minutes more.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!


	20. Chapter 20 - Stow-on-Satisfying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassi and Rei celebrate Tsunami winning the King of Rage Contest and it's finally time for Kassi to have her egg.

Chapter 20 – Stow-on-Satifying

To cap of our amazing afternoon of sex I decided to indulge my beautiful girlfriend’s fetish and had the boys join in. She was already naked and lying on the bank so it was easy enough and brought her a fresh round of pleasure as we each took turns urinating on the twisted honey blonde girl.

She washed off again in the pond and after a time we started again on the road. My ass was definitely tender after having been stretched by Taiko but the now massive gorilla was more than willing to help the three of us travel faster around the plateaus. Before long we were all sweating once again in the heat and I noticed the change in Taiko’s scent. His grassy smell was ever present but his musk was much more powerful now. He smelled like a man in his prime and the scent kept making me wet any time he would pick me up to move us faster around the plateaus.

I had taken the ring off after we were done having sex. Being so aware of everything that was around me was a little bit more than I could handle except a few minutes at a time right now. Rei hadn’t noticed anything about the expansion in my powers and I figured why spoil the surprise.

Several other Trainers had staked out on this route for challenges and we were not able to talk our way out of any of them. A man and a woman of medical researchers challenged us with a Togetic and Pawniard, we took them down then walked off as we made them strip down and woman bent over in front of the man.

Next were two backpacker women each hanging out around a berry tree. They had a Sawk and a Throh and made for good experience for the up coming Fighting Gym against Bea. For each of them the price to losing had been to revive their Pokémon and fuck them there in the open. One of the women looked like she had a Greedent hop out of the berry tree and join in as we walked on.

We were making good time with Taiko’s help until we ran into our last two Trainer fights of the day. The first was a beautiful dark-skinned model looking woman. Despite the heat she wore a fur trimmed coat and fashionable heels. We could see the lights of Stow-on-Side in the distance in the shrinking daylight so when we beat the woman at her challenge, I took her number and let her know that we would be camping in the area if she wanted to join us.

When the sun was about to set, we still had a few hours of travel to make it to Stow-on-side. We made our camp on a wide plateau that had enough room for Tsunami. Rei said that her Grookey egg was about to hatch and she passed it on to Taiko and Blush to care for in the tent. We had a promise to keep to Tsunami that would have us busy. We let everyone else out and they lazed about the camp while I made curry and rice for everyone from the berries, we had picked up on the path below. It would be a little sour, but filling and warm. Everyone ate happily then laid around the fire. I grabbed my Ditto Extract and lube and Rei and I took turns prepping each other for our playtime with Tsunami.

Rei dressed up in her leather sub outfit and by the end of the day my stomach had swollen enough I could no longer wear my corset, so settled on wearing just some panties and one of Rei’s crop tops. I noted when we exited the tent, that wasn’t occupied by the growing grass family, that many of the Pokémon had paired off and were enjoying their own lusty evening. Ana and Mire especially seemed to be in a contest over who could best use the most amount of tentacles on each other.

Tsunami had settled on a plateau of his own that had a small stream running through its center. There was no ladder to climb up to him but he helped us up with his tail.

“I have been waiting all day for this. It was nice to mate with one of my own kind last night, but I actually prefer to watch you two be stuffed by my man hood. Plus, I don’t have to wrestle you into submission in order to mate.” He said as we settled onto the rocky ground.

“You’d crush us if you did, plus, we’re both already wet and ready to take you on Big Guy.” I said and relayed what Tsunami had said to Rei. She was already gyrating in anticipation and I could see the slick trail of her love juice flowing down her legs already. “Especially Rei.” I turned and wrapped the girl up and bent her over, exposing her nethers to Tsunami. He reached out with a whisker and ran the powerful appendage across her exposed and slick sex.

“I see. I want to mount her, bend her over that rock.” Tsunami said and floated up on his cushion of air. I led Rei over to the rock he had indicated and she was already biting her lip.

“Is he going to mount me and fuck my brains out like a bitch in heat?” She said, her eyes starting to go wild with lust.

“Yes, and I want you to take as much as you can.” I pulled out a ball gag I had taken from her bag and shoved it in her mouth, she moaned as her lips stretched around the hard-plastic ball. Next, I grabbed the lube and made sure she was well lubricated inside and out. With as much Ditto extract as she had taken I entire hand seemed to easily slip in and out of both of her holes, much to her pleasure. She was so turned on I wondered just how much of the massive rods she would be able to take today.

Tsunami saw that I had her ready and brought his lower body closer to Rei. I lined up the two large white spears with Rei’s holes and watched as she greedily started to devour his cocks’ inch by inch. To my amazement Rei made it well past half way down his shafts before the she moaned for him to stop. I think the only thing that stopped her was her hips just couldn’t fit anything more in them. My link with Rei let me know that she was feeling pure ecstasy at being so stretched out right now.

“You know, once he’s filled you like a cum balloon, he’s going to do it again with me and I think if you take just one like this, you’ll be able to take the whole fucking thing you dirty bitch.” I accented this last part by grabbing one of Tsunami’s cocks and giving it the slightest wiggle. She moaned happily at my words. “Claim your bitch Tsunami, just don’t go any deeper than this, for now.” I said and he hummed his pleasure. Through my link I felt the pure elation Rei had as the vibration from his hum was sent through his dicks deep into her body and even her bones.

Tsunami began to thrust in and out of Rei and her hands grasped at the rock she was perched on. For my part, I put my ring on so I could make sure everything was going ok. My mind expanded and filled the area. I felt all the pleasure of our party in the camp below as the Pokémon had a wild orgy of their own. The Grookey egg had hatched and the tiny chimp was snuggled up next to Blush, both of which were cradled in the now massive arms of Taiko. When my mind brushed past Hikari her attention snapped away from the pleasure Hope had been giving her with her mouth and right to me.

“Kassi, how are you able to be in my mind like this? We are too distant to speak.” She paused and seemed to look with my eyes. “Wow, Rei is taking so much from Tsunami. Will she be ok?”

“It’s fine Hikari, talk later. You two have fun.” I pulled my mind away from camp and back to my immediate surroundings. Rei was climaxing over and over again as Tsunami threated to break her holes. Her masochistic side was in heaven at the moment. Tsunami was loving the tight wet holes that his member plunged in and out of. Human women felt so much better, even if they couldn’t take all of him. He was close, but still had a few more thrusts to go before he would seed Rei.

Around me in the grass and the stream I could sense some wild Pokémon. I made it clear to them that they should keep a distance, but we didn’t mind them watching. My hand snaked down and I started to play with myself while watching Rei getting stuffed by Tsunami. I could see her lower body expand when he filled her and the sight soon had me anxiously waiting for my turn to get fucked. Through my link I could feel the elation of Rei and Tsunami and it felt to me like I was both fucking and being fucked at the same time.

Then Tsunami let out a roar and Rei screamed around her gag as the big blue dragon started to fill her with liters of his salt water jizz. Rei was locked in by her hips and I watched as she was lifted up with each twitch of his massive rods. I got up and quickly pulled the gag out of Rei’s mouth in case she needed to throw up some of the copious amounts of cum that was dumping into her. Rei got up on her arms and I watched as her abdomen started to bloat slightly. Finally, her womb was full and a pressurized stream of cum sprayed out around the cock that was lodged there.

After a few seconds Tsunami pulled out and a giant rush of cum came flowing out of Rei as her still spasming body started to push some of the cum out. A large puddle formed under her and I noticed she had also lost control of her bladder at some point in the ordeal.

“Oh my god Kassi, that was so good! But I know I can more. You ready?” She was sweaty, cum stained, and out of breath. My link with me told her that she was also dead serious.

“Flip over Tsunami, time for round 2.” I said and he complied. I had to have Tsunami lift Rei onto his belly because she was still too shaky to stand on her own.

“Which hole Love?” I asked pointing his still hard lower cock at Rei’s drenched holes.

“My ass, that’s the only that I think could take him all and I want it.” She said, her eyes wild with lust then pushed her own hips back onto the cock and started to slide down his length. I decided that was also in my best interest so the pressurized cum wouldn’t hurt Hope’s baby. My asshole stretched greedily around Tsunami’s cock. The Ditto extract did its job of letting my body stretch to accommodate the massive invader. I took my spot about halfway down the rod, more than I was worried could put too much pressure on the developing egg.

Rei, however, had gotten her wish and was already cumming as she slid along the massive two-foot spear of flesh. I reached down and rubbed at her clit and kissed her as I started to fuck my own rod. She started to scream in ecstasy and Tsunami hummed with delight which caused Rei and I to peak from the vibration. My ass was stretched delightfully and my body rubbing against Rei underneath me had me cumming within seconds. We kept moving our hips and fondling each other as we slid along Tsunami’s massive cocks.

Without realizing what I was doing my mind reached out and I felt the wild Pokémon and then our Pokémon back in the camp reach their own peaks if they had been aroused. Together, everything within several hundred feet of me climaxed. I could feel dozens of orgasms rack my mind as if they were my own, but the ring kept me awake and grounded. Finally, I felt my own belly swelling as Tsunami pumped me full of his semen. My distended belly was pressed against Rei’s and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head from the force of her climax. Tsunami finished and the cocks began to soften and recede from our well used holes. I felt my own ass flooding Rei underneath me, the thin waterproof semen flowing across my pussy onto her.

“I’m ready for bed now.” Said Rei as she came back to her senses. I got up and looked at her, she looked just a bloated as I did, just without the egg growing inside of her. “I think some of the extract made it to my stomach. I can feel it expand and just take it. Take it like my ass did.” She said, still not moving from her spot on Tsunami’s belly. “What the hell did you do with your mind? It’s like I could feel everything around us cumming at the same time, and I was cumming with them.”

“Uh, I don’t know exactly. This ring I think, might have been the best 2,000 Pokédollars I’ve ever spent, though.” I laughed and kissed her then slid off Tsunami.

“Fuck, I’d say so. Help me Love. I’m too stuffed with cum right now. I feel like a damn balloon.” Rei said and slid off Tsunami with far less grace then she was meaning to, crashing to the ground. She landed on her inflated belly and I watched as the watery semen erupted from all three of her holes in a stream at the same time, splashing the rocks and ground around her.

I couldn’t help myself and I doubled over laughing at the sight. The spasms of my stomach muscles from my laughing caused me to drop to my knees and become a double-ended fountain as well. That sight made Rei laugh and start up again.

A little while later we were both giggled out and laying in a pool of cum. “What the fuck is wrong with us?” I said, this chuckling a little.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing Love.” Said Rei with a big dumb grin on her face. We both got up and felt better for the lack of sloshing and washed up in the stream that Tsunami was now fully asleep in. “Typical man, gets his rocks off then passes out.” Rei said pointing at the large brute.

My body felt strange as we stumbled back to camp and into the empty tent. I knew that I could count on being sore in the morning, but damn had it been worth it. Rei and I cuddled up under our blanket and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The word sore had been an understatement. My ass had been able to stretch without tearing, but I still felt the deep ache when I woke up. Rei, felt even worse. I used a super potion and full restore on her and she said that helped enough until we could get to the Pokémon Center. She did the same to me and I felt much better. Walking would have otherwise been out of the question. As I made breakfast, I had several of the female Pokémon take some mothersbane to avoid catching an egg from their collective orgy. Ana, of all the Pokémon seemed to be the most sated, and she was easily the biggest horn dog in the group. Apparently Mire out lasted her own stamina and she wanted to just rest in her ball and recover.

My stomach now made me look and feel huge as I waddled around to check on everyone. I peaked into the tent with Blush and Taiko and saw that they were still cuddled up with the tiny Grookey in between them. I left them to sleep and started in on my morning yoga with Rei. She was starting to get better and better at it, but both of us had to avoid certain poses due to the soreness of our asses. Tsunami, for his part, was in the best mood I had ever seen the blue dragon. I thought at one point in the morning I even heard him humming to himself, or growling to a rhythm at least.

Rei and I broke down camp and in the ruckus the family finally woke up. The baby Grookey was tiny, but would grow to a normal size over the next couple of days. It was a boy and came running out of the tent once Taiko unzipped it. The little chimp shot like a bolt over to Rei and climbed up her clothes to rest on her chest.

“Hey there little guy. I’m Rei, you’re Trainer. I’m so happy I finally get to meet you.” She said giving the tiny monkey a hug. The Grookey chirped happily and smiled at Rei. “You’re so little, but I know you’re going to grow into a big powerful Rillaboom like your dad someday.” She said, looking into his tiny face.

“He is indeed a good egg.” Taiko said in his powerful, manly voice to me. “I am also happy I get to see my first egg grow up. Not many Pokémon get such an honor.” Taiko stood next to me and smiled at Blush padded over and took the tiny chimp from Rei so she could fetch the Luxury Ball she had bought for it.

“You’re going to be a good Papa to that little one Taiko. Your Budew with Mum as well once we can be home more often. I bet that one might be hatched and fully grown by now.” I said and put my arm around my boy that was now much larger than myself. He put an arm around me then leaned down and kissed my cheek.

“Thank you Kassi. I’m so happy in this moment and it’s all because you chose me.” He said and I didn’t need to my psychic powers to know that he was being genuine.

For the rest of the morning the three grass Pokémon, Rei, and myself all finished the journey to Stow-on-side. Taiko had his work cut out for him as he was forced to wrangle his son and help Blush and myself climb the plateaus. Finally, around noon we reached the city. I could tell that tonight would be the night for my egg to drop. It was fully hard and huge. Even the confidence of having laid eggs before and the words of the daycare woman had me wondering just how in the heck I would pass this big egg.

We saw the lights in the stadium flashing and heard a crowd going wild as someone attempted their trial against Bea. The stadium sat high on a hill overlooking the dusty town built in levels. The town itself was small, with just a few homes and shops. They were stacked on top of each other to mimic the look of the plateaus that brought you to the town along Route 6.

Our first stop was at the Pokémon Center to get the baby and ourselves looked over. The little Grookey was given a clean bill of health and Rei and I were each prescribed a Full Restore. Then the nurse looked and me and placed a hand on my belly.

“This isn’t human, is it?” She asked with a knowing smile.

“No, it’s not. It’s an egg from one of my Pokémon. We’re helping some research.” I said defensively.

“Oh, sweetie I know. I’m a layer too and one of the test subjects. I’ve had four eggs already with my Arcanine at home. He just loves to watch me swell up with his eggs. Where are you girls staying tonight? You look like you’re about to pop!” She said sweetly and looked us over.

“Uhm we were just going to wait for the day to be over and go to the Gym.” I started but she immediately waved away my words.

“Nonsense dear. Grab some lunch then come back here. I want to put you up for the night in my home and make sure you pass your egg ok. I get off in an hour.” She said in a tone that gave no room for argument. Rei and I agreed then made our way to a local restaurant. We ate a delicious lunch of tacos and laughed as we talked about stupid moments from our childhood.

Rei had gone to a private school where they tried their best to shelter her and keep her tame, but it had the opposite effect. She talked about all the ways she got in trouble growing up and even about her goth phase.

“No! You did not have a goth phase!” I couldn’t imagine the sweet honey blonde with dark hair and makeup. “You have pictures?” I practically leaned on my girlfriend. She reluctantly pulled out her phone and showed me. Sure enough, there was a younger Rei with jet black hair, make-up, and boots that clashed horribly with her pristine maroon schoolgirl outfit. I almost peed myself I laughed so hard.

I could feel the mirth and embarrassment from Rei. The love she felt at sharing intimate secrets with me. Then I felt an apprehension. I didn’t have my ring on so I couldn’t directly read her thoughts. I figured that was an ability I would use as sparingly as I could.

“Rei, I felt some apprehension from you just now. What’s wrong?” I asked looking her in the eye and trying to smile and flirt it out of her.

She let out a deep breath and looked down at her lap. “You know it’s not fair that you can read me and I can’t read you, ya know?” She said then locked her eyes on mine. “I haven’t told my Mother about us and I have no idea how she will take it.” She practically rapped the words with the speed she spoke them, as if she took time, she would lose her nerve.

“Well, have you told her your traveling with me and that we’re friends?” I asked. She nodded. “Have you told her about any of the crazy sexy things you get into?” She held up a hand in a so-so motion. “What do you think she would say?”

“I don’t know Kassi. Mum is such a hard person to read. She’s one of the richest and most powerful people in the world. She’s also a huge progressive and only wants the best for me. The private school was just to help me get the best education money could buy, I see that now. At the time though, it felt like I was being punished for some reason. Mummy might be ok with it, or she might disown me. I have no idea.” Her head was in her hands as she finished up her statement and I pulled her closer to me.

“Hey, no crying. Get your phone out. I want to do something.” I said and reached into her blouse to grab her phone. Rei picked her head up and looked at me.

“You’re not going to tell her now are you?” She looked like a Stantler in the headlights.

“Not if you don’t want me to. But I do wanna video call her with you. That’s how my Mum found out.” I paused and thought, “Actually, Mum called you my girlfriend long before that thought had even crossed my mind.” I cocked my head to the side to think about the reality of that situation.

While I thought about how my Mum always seemed to be three steps ahead of me somehow Rei gathered her courage and hit the video call button. It rang just a few times and floated above the table, so my belly was hidden from view. Then I was looking at an older version of Rei. Her mother was just as thin and pretty as her daughter and the honey blonde hair and blue eyes were a dead on match for Rei’s.

“Hey Mummy, did I catch you at a bad time?” Rei started off.

“No sweetie! I’ve missed talking to you and I have a few minutes until my next meeting. How have you been? I’ve been impressed with your journey so far! I do my best to catch every match live.” Rei’s mother had a bit of a posh accent but not overly so and a voice that was just a bit higher than her daughter’s.

“I’m good Mummy. Been having the time of my life and that makes me happy.” Rei said and I could feel the warmth coming from her happiness.

“Who is this sitting next to you?” The woman on the other line said and leaned in closer to her phone. “Oh! You’re the girl with the unique Ninetales. Kassi, right? You’ve been traveling with Rei, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m Kassi, pleasure to meet you.” I said in as polite a tone as I could.

“Nice to meet you dear, I’m Elaine, Rei’s mother. I have been watching the both of you since Rei told me you two were traveling together. What splendid displays of Pokémon kinship! Where are you two at now?” She seemed genuinely excited to find out about our progress.

“At Stow-on-side, we’re going to be facing Bea tomorrow.” Rei said and I could feel a strange tension building in Rei.

“Fantastic!” Rei’s mother turned away from the screen and looked to someone off camera. “Janice, please clear my schedule tomorrow morning and prepare my helicopter to take me to Stow-on-side. I wanna watch Rei and Kassi’s matches in person.”

“Yes Ma’am, right away.” I heard another female voice answer from behind the screen.

“Mummy, that’s not necessary…” Rei started, but was cut off.

“Hush Sweetie. I haven’t seen you in a while and I want to see your progress. You didn’t even come home before starting your Challenge. I miss you.” Elaine said with a tone that left no room to argue. “Afterwards, I would love if you two would join me back in our home in Wyndon for a night of fun, food, and catching up.” This was said in the same tone.

“Mummy we have to get through the Glimwood Tangle and…” Rei started to whine, but this time I cut her off.

“We would love to Elaine, but only if you can clear your whole schedule and focus on our company, not your company.” I said in a tone that matched Elaine’s.

Elaine’s eyebrows shot up and then she covered her mouth as she laughed. “Rei, I like this girl, such spunk. Janice make it happen, tell Rose I’m sorry but something has come up. Besides the less time I have to spend with that greasy weasel the better.” She looked back to the two of us. “Good luck my dear and you too Kassi. I’ll see you after your match tomorrow. Good luck!” The woman blew a kiss at her daughter then the screen went black. Rei slumped onto the table, her head buried in her arms.

“Why did you do that Kassi? I love my Mummy, but to spend a whole day with the woman is…” I interrupted my girlfriend by kissing her tenderly on the top of her head.

“Because, it will be good for everyone if we spend time together and hopefully get everything out in the open.” I answered and wrapped her up in my arms. Rei snuggled into me and we sat there for a minute before paying our bill then heading back to the Pokémon Center.

The nurse was ready for us and an almost identical woman had taken her place. As we walked to the young nurse’s home, I asked why every Pokémon Center nurse looked almost identical. She said that it was by design to keep people calm. You had to be young looking and female and the uniform included a wig and contacts.

We climbed a few flights of stairs until we reached a big red door. As soon as the nurse had opened it a massive Arcanine came flying at the petite woman. It crashed into her and knocked her to the ground and proceeded to lick her face.

“Rex, get off me you brute, we have guests.” She said, and the Arcanine finally took notice of Rei and I. With a bark he wagged his tail and left his woman to pad over to us. I could smell him before I could see him. He smelled like wood smoke and musk; the scent made me grow a little wet. It was so warm and powerful. “Rex, this is Rei and Kassi. They’re our guests tonight while Kassi lays her egg. You be on your best behavior while I go change.” The nurse said as she patted the huge dog on his head and then left for a room in the back.

The flat was small with just a single living room with a small kitchen in one corner and on the west wall sat two doors. One the bedroom the nurse had stepped into and the other must have been a bathroom. The furniture looked like it had come from Rose-kea. Cheap, sturdy, and hard to put together flat pack furniture. It was all stylish and modern, however.

Rex sniffed both Rei and I and nuzzled gently at the lump in my belly. I felt his nose softly push at the egg, but he was also being gentle. He snuffed gently then went over to a large bed on the floor and laid down. I settled onto the couch and felt myself relax immediately. The egg was starting to get heavy and move down and the walking had not been easy.

“You ok Love?” Rei asked sitting next to me and placing a hand on my belly.

“Yeah, just feel big. When are you going to carry out your plan with Genos?” I asked and looked at her.

“It was going to be tonight, but with the visit to Mummy, I think I’ll wait another day.” She said with a worried expression on her face.

“Hey, chill. I’m here and that’s fine. No rush after-all.” I kissed her and that’s when the nurse walked back out.

I had never really interacted with any of the nurses outside of the Pokémon Centers before. The woman that was now standing in front of Rei and I looked completely different than she did behind the counter of the Center. She had long silky brown hair and reached her mid back in slight waves. Her natural eye color was hazel and she was wearing just a pair of cotton shorts and a white tank top. It was also immediately obvious that she bound her chest for work because she was almost as stacked as I was. She was also, by my guess, not much older than Rei or myself.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you two were together, but now that I do it makes sense. Good for you. I’m Anabelle, nice to officially meet you.” She said with a wave, her face blushing slightly as she looked from Rei to I.

“Nice to meet you Anabelle.” We said in unison.

“Just Belle if you don’t mind. Now, let me check you out Kassi before I get dinner started.” She said and motioned toward her bathroom. I got up and followed the pretty nurse into her bathroom, where I stripped and spread my legs for an exam. “Looks like you’ve got a couple of hours before you’ll pop, the egg is moving its way down nicely though and your walls are already starting to ditto-fy.” She said while I wondered if Ditto-fy was an actual word. “You’re lucky though, this egg looks like it’s not quite as big as Rex’s. What kind of Pokémon is it?”

“Vulpix. I had it with my special Ninetales female.” I said as I stood up and adjusted my dress to go back over my naked lower half.

“Oh! Are you the girl with the unique Ninetales?!” Belle clapped happily. “I’ve been hoping to see her in a match again. She’s beautiful!” I could practically see that sparkles in her hazel eyes.

“Ok, if you think she’ll be ok around Rex, then I’ll let Hope out. I would love if she could be involved with this process anyway.” I said and made my way out of the bathroom. When Belle and I walked out of the bathroom I saw that Rex had pinned Rei to the couch with his massive paws and was furiously licking her pussy. Rei, looked like she was torn between struggling and enjoying his attention.

“Rex, stop that! She’s a guest. Don’t make me put you in your ball!” Belle said and swatted the big dog on his head. He walked away with his tail tucked and curled up in a ball on the bed again.

“Thanks Belle, he was so fast and powerful it just happened in a flash. It’s not like it didn’t feel good though…” Rei said and trailed off in the end.

“Thanks, I’ve been training him since he hatched as a pup. He’s got a magical tongue at this point.” Belle said with confidence then walked into the kitchen. “Let’s get you girls fed before the main event. Kassi, I’m afraid you’re on water and broth until this is over.” I shook my head and made my way over to my pack. I grabbed Hope’s ball and released her into the room.

Rex and Belle’s heads swung to see my beautiful Ninetales. Her cream-colored fur flowed into the white tufts of fur that tipped her crest, mane, tails, and feet. Hope’s mismatched eyes of scarlet and azure scanned the room. She locked her vision on the Arcanine for a minute, taking his measure, before moving on. “Is it time for you to lay our egg Kassi?” she asked with a vulpine whine.

“It’s almost egg time Hope.” I said, rubbing my belly. I didn’t want to give away my power and would try to give generic answers as long as I could manage it tonight to avoid tipping off the nurse about my powers. Hope padded over and rubbed up against me like a cat, the top of her head brushing the bottom of my breasts.

“I’m excited!” She said and then went over to Rei and sat next to her on the sofa.

“She really is gorgeous!” Belle said as she started to pull out some pots and pans. I couldn’t help but notice that when the young woman bent over her short shorts would ride up and give both Rei and I a wonderful view of her tight butt. Too bad I was here to lay an egg, she looked like a lot of fun.

Belle prepared a light meal for me and set aside some of the pasta dish she made for everyone else for me to reheat later if I wished. While we ate the three of us got to know each other and became fast friends and broke into frequent fits of laughter. Soon after dinner, I felt the pressure in my lower abdomen growing rapidly and told Belle.

“Oh!” Must be time, ok. Strip down and get into the bathtub. I’ll start the water for you. Mama fox, my bathroom is small but once we’re in there, you can hang out at the foot of the tub. Rei, I’m sorry, but I don’t think you’ll have enough room.” The nurse had now taken on a serious tone and was all business.

“That’s fine, I’ll be out here if you two need anything. Good luck Love.” Rei said then kissed my lips. I waddled into the bathroom and stripped. My body felt great as I lowered myself into the bottom of the tub and the warm water ran across my pussy. Hope and Belle shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Hope took her position at the foot of the tub and Belle at my head. She had taken off her own top to avoid it getting soaked in the water and I couldn’t help but stare at the girls large perky breasts.

“You know. It’s a shame you two have to hustle on tomorrow, you’re both rather pretty. The boy from last night was good entertainment though. So well endowed.” She bit her lip and I went to raise a question, but it was lost in the first round of convulsions from my lower body.

This felt much different than the Budew eggs had. In that scenario it had been all my natural body and just a Ditto infused cervix and vagina. Now, my entire reproductive system was infused with the strange elixir. I could feel the deep pressure building up inside of me, looking for some relief. Could feel my muscles contract and try to push the egg through the ever-stretching barrier that was holding it back.

My body also felt like it was on fire and my crotch was burning with desire. I couldn’t help myself as my hand shot up and started to rub at my clitoris. Before long I was lost in my moans and pleasure as my spasms kept pushing at the egg. A trickle of purple fluid started to flow out of my vagina and with a massive orgasm I felt the egg start to push past my cervix.

“Yes Kassi, that’s it, it’s starting to move down. Keep going!” Said Belle as I pushed harder and my body was starting to rack with the deep pressure. I lost control of my bladder as the egg pushed past my bladder, but it was quickly washed away under the warm water. The egg was now fully out of my womb and in my vaginal canal when Belle used one hand to push on my lower abdomen and the other to receive the egg. With one final body-shaking orgasm I felt the large egg slide out of me and I immediately collapsed into an exhausted pile in the bottom of the tub. My pussy and womb still quivered and pulsed oddly as the purple fluid was washed away by the water. I closed my eyes and just listened to what happened for a bit.

“Congratulations Hope and Kassi! What a beautiful egg and a perfect delivery. Here you go Mama.” I heard Belle rinse the egg off under the warm water then pass it over to Hope.

“Thank you Kassi. You have no idea how much this means to me or how in love with you I am at this moment. This is something that I will never forget.” Hope said in her series of fox yips. I heard Belle step out of the room to talk to Rei and Hope moved closer. I opened my eyes and saw that her face was right in front of my own.

“You’re welcome my beautiful girl. I can’t wait to see your baby. I love you too.” I kissed her on her muzzle and continued to try and catch my breath.

“Our baby.” Hope corrected. “The ditto stuff might have made it possible, but this Vulpix is as much your kit as it is mine.”

“Oh, that makes sense. Can I see the egg?” I said, my senses slowly starting to come back to me. Hope turned around as best she could in the small bathroom and I got to see it for the first time. It was a medium sized egg for a Pokémon egg. About the same size Taiko’s egg had been (ostrich egg size). The majority of the egg was a deep auburn red like Vulpix fur, but also had light blue cloud like patches across its surface. Hope eased the egg forward and placed it on my chest.

For a brief minute I reveled in the sensation of the hard shell pressed against the soft flesh of my breasts. The weight of the creature inside the egg in my arms. I couldn’t help but press the egg to my lips and kiss it tenderly then pass the egg back to Hope, who took it out of the room.

To my surprise Taiko stepped into the room and helped fetch me from the tub in his massive and powerful arms. He dried me off like a newborn baby. Taiko then carried me into the bedroom for Belle and set me on the bed next to Hope who was curled around the egg protectively. Rei came in behind him and tucked me in next to my vixen. She told me she loved me and that she was proud of me. I returned the sentiments then told her to have fun without me if she wanted. Finally, I placed a hand against our egg as my eyes closed into a dreamless sleep.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man the holidays make it hard to write. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Gym challenge and maybe some Mama drama in the next chapter! Stay tuned!!


	21. Chapter 21 - Bea

Chapter 21 – Bea

I woke in the morning to Hope licking my cheek. “Alpha, it is the morning, time for us to get ready for the Gym Challenge.” She said with a low soft whine. I groaned at the soreness of my body and the protest it gave to moving. That’s when I felt the soft body of Rei pressed into my other side. She was completely naked and cuddled into my side. Kissing first Hope then Rei I started to try and get up. This woke the young honey blonde who had her own protests about rising with the sun.

“How are you feeling?” Rei asked as her dark blue eyes slid open and gazed at me half-lidded.

“Hard to tell. Need to get up and around, but I think I’ll be ok.” I said and went to hop out of bed. Sure enough, I felt much more normal than I should have for having just laid an egg the night before. I looked over to Hope and saw the precious orb still nestled safely in a bundle of the vixen’s fluffy tails. The room was small, but I had just enough room to start in on my morning yoga and see just what my limits were. Rei and Hope just sat on the bed and watched and I could feel the desire starting to bubble up from my girlfriend as she watched my naked form stretch and twist through poses that grew increasingly more difficult.

“My god you’re gorgeous. If I weren’t still sore from last night, I would have tackled you to the floor and had my way with you.” Rei said as I was wrapping up my workout. I still had a twinge of soreness, especially deep inside my vagina and womb but none of it seemed to affect me. My body was glistening with sweat and my stomach was starting to protest its lack of food from the previous evening.

“Well keep your horny self to yourself.” I said as I attempted a difficult handstand stretch. “What did you end up doing after I fell asleep?” I asked glancing over with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh! Belle and I played with each other a little bit, but it was pretty obvious she’s not really into women. Then we let all the boy dogs out to play, which was fun! At one point I had all my holes filled with a knotty dog cock. That’s when Genos surprised me by evolving as he was buried inside me. He’s a Espeon now!” She sounded genuinely excited. I couldn’t respond due to the difficult position I was twisted in, but Rei continued on anyway. Then, Ana and Mire let themselves out when we thought we were done and you know how those two are, Belle and I were fucked senseless for hours before Mire put each of us to bed. So, it was a fun night, not much different than usual.”

I finished my yoga set with a deep breath then looked to my whimsical and nymphomaniac of a girlfriend. She was petting Hope idly and had a hand on the egg buried in the soft fur. Rei had a thinner build and was not as curvy or toned as I was. But, the days of travel and yoga with me had clearly started to add some tone to her thin frame. She still had a handful for a chest and a nice perky butt and it was a pleasure to look at her being so soft and gentle to my beloved Pokémon. “I love you Rei. I’m so glad I met you.” I said then leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

“Love you too Kassi.” She said when we broke our kiss. I wanted to shower and get around so I grabbed my Challenger Uniform and cracked the door to the living room.

When I stepped out into the living room I got quite the sight. Belle was pinned underneath Rex, her Arcanine, stomach pressed into his large Pokémon bed and his cock thrusting in and out of her with loud, powerful slaps. His dick was massive and I was amazed the petite nurse was taking it with such ease. I stood there in awe for a few seconds then watched as the enormous knot popped into the eager brunette’s pussy and he started to flood the woman with his seed as she climaxed.

“Morning Kassi. Don’t mind us. Just watching you with your egg last night made us both catch the fever, so Rex here is giving me another Growlithe. Might keep this one too if it’s a boy. Wouldn’t it be amazing to have two of this beautiful Pokémon around the flat?” She said, her eyes wild with the lust that being filled with a huge dog knot brought on.

“I wish you luck then Belle. Mind if I borrow your shower?” I asked, my face starting to burn a bit from embarrassment at walking in on such a tender moment.

“Not at all. There’s all a couple Full Restore in the medicine cabinet. Please use one on yourself.” She finished talking to me then I watched her climax into the soft bed below her. Amazed that she could focus at all while being plugged like that, I made my way into the bathroom and started the shower. I used the medicine on myself like Belle had instructed before getting into the flowing water and was amazed at how normal I felt after I was done. During my shower I heard the door creak open and watched as Ana snuck into the room.

“Good morning Kassi! How are you feeling today? I have to say I’m super curious about how your egg laying went. I also had such fun experimenting with Rei and the nurse last night. I tried a stretching experiment on the nurse and she can take a ton of punishment. Much be because of that big Arcanine she has to take on a regular basis.” Ana said in her girlish and analytical tones.

“Ana, I’m glad you had fun. You ready for today? Your fairy type is going to be super useful in this gym.” I said to my curious Rainbow swirl as I scrubbed my face with clean rag.

“Sounds like fun! I’ve only been able to battle once since I evolved. I can’t wait!” She said then started to hop around the tiny bathroom. I finished my shower and stepped out. Fending off the advances of the ever-horny cream swirl I dried off and had her apply my make-up then fixed my hair in place. As always, I was impressed with how amazing Ana made my face look. The contour and shading highlighted my features perfectly and made me feel powerful and amazing. “Thank you, Ana, how can I repay you?” I shouldn’t have asked, because a minute later I was fingering the small Pokémon to an orgasm as she kept trying to slip one of her tendrils into me. My lower body was still recovering from the egg and I did my best to keep Ana from getting too far carried away.

Several minutes later, after I had satisfied Ana with my fingers and eventually my mouth, I was ready to go. Belle was still tied with Rex and grinding happily on his massive bulge. Rei was also ready and stole Ana as soon as I emerged with her to get her own make-up done. A few seconds later, I heard the tell-tale squeak that told me she was exacting a heavier toll from Rei than she had from me. I sat on the couch and Hope padded up next to me with our egg in her tails. I scooped the warm orb from her and held it in my arms gently. It was a little awkward to be sitting so casually in front of Belle and Rex still coupling, but I was more lost in the moment of bonding with the egg.

A loud wet pop let me know that Rex had freed himself from the nurse finally and he walked into a corner and began to slurp his cock clean. Belle laid on the bed and panted happily, then glanced at me. “I know that feeling. The feeling of maternal pride at having grown something from nothing. You’ve got a few days until you meet your little on though. I can’t wait for this one.” She said and patted her clearly full belly. “I’ve given the other pups to worthy Trainers and kids for starters, but I think I’ll keep this one if it’s a boy. Might need a bigger flat though.” She said as she just laid there and basked in the feeling of her post sex haze.

“I’m thinking this little one will be with us for a few days until it can be away from Hope and I, then I’ll ask my Mum to watch it until we get done with the Challenge.” I said while rubbing the small egg. “Don’t want it to get hurt as we get into the stronger Pokémon territory, after all.” Hope nodded at that statement and nuzzled the egg still in my arms.

“It will be a strong little one and will have two Mama’s that care for it.” She looked up at me and I kissed the top of her head. Belle got up and made her way into the shower, wishing me luck in my Challenge and said that we were welcome back any time.

Rei came out a couple of minutes later, clearly ragged from dealing with my horny Cream Swirl, but her hair and make-up looked amazing. Ana had a satisfied grin on her face and happily went to her ball to rest.

“Damn, she’s insatiable. I thought after last night she and Mire wouldn’t be horny for a week.” She said, straightening her clothes then letting Genos out of his ball. The now Espeon came out with a cry and I could feel his psychic pressure immediately on my own mind. When he greeted me, I could hear that his mental voice had shifted to one that was exotic and mysterious, but kind as well.

We excused ourselves from the flat and made our way out into the town. Things were already abuzz with activity and a small stream of people were flooding into the stadium to see that challengers of the day. We stopped by the Pokémon Center and I retrained Hope to have Dazzling Gleam instead of Dark Pulse. Rei refreshed some of the moves for her team and we took off.

The crowd was abuzz as we entered the stadium and they got to see Hope padding alongside me. I had purchased an incubator for the egg at the Pokémon Center and it was now tucked away safely in my bag. Rei and I checked in and to my surprise we were asked to wait to speak with Bea about special conditions for our match in private.

Rei and I stood in the empty locker room and listened to the sound of feet shuffling into the stands overhead for several minutes before we saw the door open and Bea stepped through. I had been following Bea and her rise to the rank of Gym Leader. She was intense and was well known for her tough disposition and seeming lack of emotion, even in the toughest of matches. Bea was not much taller than Rei or myself, but her body was toned to the max. Her powerful legs were on full display in her short gym shorts. The outline of a clear six-pack showing behind her skin tight shirt. Every movement she made seemed both powerful and graceful. Both Rei and I let our jaws drop at how sexy she looked as she walked into the room. She bowed to us and her short grey hair fell around her face as she did so.

“Greetings Kassi and Rei. Welcome to my gym and I appreciate your meeting with me. I will get straight to the point.” She stood up. Bea’s voice was surprisingly light and girly for a woman built like she was but it held power and didn’t show any sign of emotion. “I would like the two of you to turn your challenges into a unique spectacle. We have two very important guests attending today and my hometown of Stow-on-side could use the attention. If it would be agreeable to the both of your I would like to take you on in a two on one double battle. Of course, you will also be taking your Challenge as a team as well.”

I reached into my pocket and slipped my ring on part way through her speech. I could see clearly in her mind what her intentions were. She had been direct and to the point. She wanted exactly what she had asked for. “I’ve never heard of something like this being done before, are there any drawbacks we should know about?” I asked.

“No. I will have my team of four against a team of any four of your Pokémon that you choose. Of course, I would like to discuss the conditions of winning and losing before we go out as well.” She said and that’s when I felt a strange desire float up from within the serious woman. It was something I couldn’t put my finger on exactly, a desire that she was trying to keep in the back of her mind.

“What did you have in mind exactly?” Rei asked. “You’re super sexy, I would be all for having you and Kassi dominate me in your suite if we won.” The flare of desire to be dominated burned from Rei and almost drowned out the subtle note of desire that also flared up within Bea.

“First, should my team win, I do not wish you to be humiliated publicly because of the nature of this match. Therefore, any actions would be taken in the privacy of my suite immediately following the match.” She stared into me with her intense gray eyes. “I cannot do anything about the clothing rule, however, as that is set by the League. If I should win, you two will accompany me in pleasing my team while watching a film of my choosing. Should you win, I can agree to your condition.” The feintest hint of a smile touched the corner of Bea’s lips as she talked about her winning prize and I saw a flash of something strange, but it was too quick to see properly, especially with my horny girlfriend burning my mind with lust right next to me.

“That’s fine with me. We win, you and I are going to give this masochist exactly what she wants together. You win it’s sexy movie time with your team. Can’t wait to strip you on the field Bea.” I said and returned her bow to her. She nodded curtly and then turned to walk out of the dressing room. Both Rei and I couldn’t help but stare at her tight ass as she walked from the room, it looked firm enough to bounce a quarter off of.

“Well, this is going to be interesting and threw off all my ideas. What about you?” I asked Rei.

“Totally. But that means we can share our pool of Pokémon, right?” She asked.

“That’s what it sounded like. You want to borrow someone?” I replied holding my balls.

“Yeah, I only have Genos for a type advantage here. I was just going to see if I could borrow Tsunami? In that case.” She said looking into my eyes.

“Sure! That seems fair. If we’re each getting two Pokémon, I have Ana and Hikari. Hope can help through the challenge, but her ice side won’t be a fan of fighting type.” I said and Rei agreed that Ruby knew Extrasensory and could fight alongside her. It was amazing to think how far those two had come all because of Hope’s strength and Bolt’s influence. I handed Tsunami’s ball over to my girlfriend and we saw the light go on for us to take to the stage. We exited the locker room and made our way to the entrance to the Challenge Arena.

As we stepped through the doors into the waiting area for the challenge the Rotom Cameras took up their positions. The familiar voice of the announcer came on the sound system as the stadium rock jam faded out. “Ladies, Gentlemen, and others welcome to a super special showdown here today at Stow-on-Side Stadium! For a special spectacle to honor some very important guests we have a tag team showdown planned for you!” The crowd erupted in applause as the red light of the Rotom Cam in front of the both of us flicked on. “We welcome the Bodacious Blondes, the Dynamic Duo, Kassi Mistress of Ice and Fire and Rei Heiress Apparent to PokéHealth Industries.” I felt pure annoyance flow out of Rei as she heard this title. “Taking on the gauntlet of Stow-on-Side. Good luck ladies and may your punches find their mark!”

I sent calming waves to Rei as we stepped through the door and into the Challenge area. “Relax, you’re going to make your own name starting today.” I said under my breath. I heard Rei let out a sigh and then determination filled her.

We stepped into what looked like a traditional Kantonese Dojo, wood and paper doors, tatami matts and scrolls were the décor. On the other end of the room was a man and a woman standing side by side in the fighting gym uniform. The man was middle-aged with yellow and the woman was slightly older than Rei and I, with hair that was dyed silver to match Bea’s silver locks.

“Challenge, you must pin us as your Pokémon attempt to beat our Pokémon. The better your Pokémon can perform without your orders the slower we will become. Begin!” He finished what he was saying and both of them tossed out a Pokéball at the same time. The man called out a Bewear and the girl a Farfetch’d. Rei and I let out our pair of vixens and I heard the crowd above to wild.

The Ninetales bounded into combat with the fighting types as Rei and I engaged the two humans. I was stuck trying my best to fend of the man as he swung at me with padded gloves and feet. I didn’t really have much fighting experience, but Rei must have. Before Ruby had even finished the Farfetch’d Rei had spun the girl around by her arm and pinned her to the mat with a kick to the back of the knee. I took too long looking at the show she had been putting on and got a punch to gut as my reward. I wheezed and took a step back to get ground. That’s when Hope hit the Bewear with a Dazzling Gleam while dodging lightning fast punches and knocked the hulking bear out. This caused the man’s movements to slow to half of their normal speed through some device he wore under his uniform and I was able to sweep his legs and pin him with my knee in his back and arms pulled up behind him.

“Winners! Rei and Kassi! Proceed to the next room!” Said the announcer over the speaker.

I caught my breath as I stood up and saw that Ruby and Hope were both unharmed. “Damn that hurt.” I said, rubbing my stomach.

“Got to focus on what’s ahead of you! Let’s go!” Rei said then made her way over to the next room. This room was styled like a Galarian Boxing ring. This time it was two women, one with a Stufful and the other with a Grapploct. I took on the girl with the Stufful and got a nice shot to the ribs in the scuffle. Rei again, pinned her opponent with ease.

“Remind me to ask about your kickass side later.” I said rubbing my tinder rib as we stepped into the final room. This room was styled after a Unovean MMA ring, and in it stood just a single man with a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. He wore a mask and laughed as we entered his ring. When we closed the distance, it became immediately apparent that he was using my clumsiness against Rei. I got a cut on my cheek from his gloves, but managed to avoid the direct blow to my head. It took a little while for Hope and Ruby to finish the two fighting Pokémon and I saw Hope take a shot from the Hitmonlee that made me wince. After a beating and some bruised Rei and I finally managed to pin the man and we heard the roar of the crowd up above.

We got up and made our way up the stairs, beaten but whole. As we stepped into position on the platform the confetti cannon went off and we looked into the cameras. “Beauty and brawn in both these fierce women! We’ll see you in a few minutes ladies to face Bea!” 

Rei and I stepped through the door and I immediately grabbed some medicine off the shelf to heal myself up with. Rei fixed my hair and I fixed my face and drank the bitter medicine. Then she took care of herself. After a couple of minutes we got ourselves ready and stepped up to the square that indicated we were ready.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and others we welcome you to today’s main event! The show down between the fiercesome foxes Rei and Kassi, and the Galar Karate Prodigy Bea! Hold on to your seats because we have a special double battle showdown!” The crowd went wild. “Now welcome first to the stage a Trainer with a pedigree to match her growing reputation. The girl with the most fearsome Roselia this side of Unovea. Rei of Wyndon!” Rei squeezed my hand briefly than began her jog out on to the tatami mat pitch field amongst a roar of the crowd.

“Next up, we have the Mistress of Ice and Fire herself. A trainer that’s been knocking out the attention of the crowd and one of the two trainers sponsored by Leon himself. Please welcome, Kassi of Postwick!” I took my own strides towards the center of the pitch. The lights were burning bright and I could see in the VIP box above the Leader’s tunnel Chairman Rose sat on the opposite end as Elaine, Rei’s mother both clapping enthusiastically.

“Finally, put your hands together for the Princess of Punches, the Queen of Kicks Bea of Stow-on-side!!” Music started to blare and the crowd lost their minds as Bea walked out, barefoot, onto the pitch. The reeds of the mats creaking softly under her steps.

Bea took her position opposite Rei and myself. “Kassi and Rei, thank you for joining me and agreeing to these special conditions. We have already agreed to a prize to be settled in private after the match upon victory of either party. This is will a double battle with each team getting a pool of 4 Pokémon to choose from. Each Pokémon lost will result in a loss of an article of clothing for each party. First is shirt, second pants, third is bra, final is underwear. Do you have any questions or a reason to back out?” She said in her authoritarian voice.

“No!” Said Rei and I at the same time. Then I went through my pose and to my delight I watched as Rei did the exact same thing, just in the opposite direction as we each tossed out our first Pokémon. Rei called out Tsunami and I tossed out Hikari. Bea released Sirfetch’d and Hitmontop.

“Hikari! DG, left, right Psychic Sirfetch’d!” I shouted and I heard Rei give the command for Tsunami to Hurricane the Hitmontop. Bea issued her own commands to her Pokémon, but they were lost in the tumult of the noisy stadium. Hikari went first, her mane lighting up brilliantly then blasting a wave of fairy type energy at the two Pokémon. It slammed into them and I watched as both Pokémon winced but carried on like nothing had happened. That’s when Tsunami slammed the team with a blast of pressurized air. The Hitmontop was sent flying but the Sirfetch’d had protected himself behind his leak shield.

The duck then leaped forward and I watched as the leak in its hand turned dark and slammed into Hikari. A Brutal Swing smacked into Hikari and sent her flying. Tsunami immediately reacted by slamming the Pokémon with a Crunch, but it was too late the damage had been done. Hikari was in bad shape from that Critical Hit. It looked like she might have twisted an ankle when she landed funny. I had to take the loss and let Hikari back into her ball, but the Sirfetch’d was down for the count now as well and bloodied by Tsunami’s powerful jaws.

“Hikari return!” I shouted and withdrew her into her ball at the same time Bea withdrew her Pokémon. I felt my shirt disappear as she withdrew into her ball and watched both Bea and Rei go through the same. Bea was small chested maybe a hair above an A cup and wore a sports bra that matched her uniform. “Rest Little One, we’ve got this!” I said as I tossed out Ana.

The Hitmontop had smacked Tsunami with a Revenge during the exchange and it had clearly rung a bell in the large dragon. “Hit it with another hurricane!” Rei shouted but the attack missed. Tsunami seemed fed up with that idea and as the Hitmontop closed in for another strike he snapped the spinning Pokémon up in his jaws for a mighty crunch.

Bea called out her next Pokémon and it was a fierce looking Pangoro. The hulking bear stood like a mountain of ferocious fur over the battlefield. “You want me to fight that crazy thing!” Ana squeaked as she took stock of the massive bear.

“DG and don’t stop until it’s out.” I yelled and Ana lit up with a brilliant beam of fairy type energy. This hit the Pangoro about the same time that Tsunami dropped the now unconscious Hitmontop onto the ground. Bea recalled her Pokémon and issued an order, even as her pants faded and she was left standing in her uniform matching panties.

The Pangoro took the hit and retaliated with a bullet punch right at Tsunami. The big dragon stood no chance of dodging the hit and was knocked out by the impact. My pants faded as Rei recalled Tsunami. Ana smacked the Pangoro with another Dazzling Gleam and this time I saw the giant panda stumble. Bea grabbed her last Pokéball and hit her dynamax band. I called Ana back and did the same as Rei let out Genos.

Everything was buzzing with activity. Genos started to engage the Pangoro using Swift as the large bear tried its best to smack the small Pokémon with Night Slash, but kept being just out of reach of the nimble dog.

Bea’s Gygantamax Machamp towered over the stadium his face and fists glowing with ominous power. Ana grew behind me into her gigantic tiered cake form and let out a deep and excited wail at being so large.

“Max Darkness!” Bea screamed aiming for Genos, even as he defeated the injured Pangoro. I heard Rei scream a warning but it was too late. I saw Genos take the hit and he was stumbling as I yelled to Ana.

“G-max Finale!” I screamed and she blasted the area with a sweet-smelling mist. Even as the Machamp was hit with the Fairy damage, Genos was healed and able to regain his feet just before he hit the ground. I watched as Bea’s bra disappeared and her perky small breasts were freed from her bra. The Machamp reeled from the damage but we weren’t done yet.

“One more time!” I screamed and Rei gave and order for a psychic. The Machamp tried again to summon a Max Darkness for Genos, but it was too late. The simultaneous attacks smacked into the gigantic Pokémon and he exploded with the pent up Dynamax Energy. The Machamp shrunk and returned to its normal size before passing out.

I pressed the button on my wrist and watched nervously as Ana shrunk. Having her go MaxLust in a stadium full of people would be disastrous. I looked to Bea and saw that she was now completely naked. She was indeed well muscled and beautiful. A small landing strip of the same grey as her hair sat on her pubic mound and she bowed to Rei and I as we recalled our Pokémon. We walked toward each other and I could see the red burning on her cheeks as we were declared the winner’s and led off the pitch towards Bea’s private suite. The crowd was going ballistic and I could see with horror the mist from Ana had made some people let go of their morals and start to make out and strip, and that hadn’t even been her Aromatic Mist.

Bea held the door as we entered her room and the sound of the crowd outside immediately softened. She immediately slumped to the floor inside the door and let out a deep breath. “Holy crap that was embarrassing. But,” She looked to Rei and me, “what a great match. Thank you, girls. Shall we shower first? I feel gross and sweaty.”

Bea’s attitude had flipped a total 180 now that we were alone just the three of us. She was being super friendly and talkative as she got to her feet and made her way over to her large shower room. Curiously, she didn’t turn on the lights, however. Rei and I all too happily followed the very well-toned ass of Bea as she strode across the dark room. I stripped as I walked and so did Rei.

I had slipped my ring onto my finger as I stripped and could now feel the waves of lust rolling from both Bea and Rei. These two were totally ready and into this situation. The shower was huge and had multiple heads throughout it. I noticed there was also some workout equipment even in here and a simulated waterfall to sit under for meditation.

Rei was the first to hop in the water and Bea and I locked our gaze and I leaned in. “She’s really submissive and gets off on being controlled. Also pee on her if you really wanna get her motor going.” I said in a whisper to her ear then reached my own hand down and cupped the firm ass of the martial artist. It was like squeezing a firm slab of beef until Bea relaxed and let my fingers dig into the flesh.

“Is that so? Sounds like fun and I’ve been holding it forever. On your knees Rei.” Bea ordered and I felt the delight surge through Rei and she obediently got onto her knees just outside the spray of the water, her mouth open and tongue waiting. Bea and I walked over and each took our turns emptying our bladders onto Rei’s eager face. Rei worked herself into a frenzy quickly with the attention and I could feel the twisted pleasure growing into an inferno within her. “Now lick me clean.” Said Bea and shoved Rei’s face into her crotch. Rei moaned happily as she buried her face deep into the crotch of the muscular woman.

I stood in the water and rinsed off and played with myself as I watched the scene. It was such a turn on to watch Rei get used by such a gorgeous woman, but I couldn’t wait until it was my turn to eat Bea out too. After Rei worked her to a frenzy Bea released the girl and shoved her roughly into the water. I caught the honey blonde then spun her around and forced her arms into a lock behind her.

“Perfect, hold her there.” Bea said, sliding up to her and roughly slapping one of Rei’s tits. The blonde moaned in pained pleasure and started to grind her ass back into my crotch. I rubbed right back, my own sex starting to heat up. Bea reached down and I felt her dig her fingers into Rei’s pussy as the blonde moaned in pleasure. Then Bea did her best to bring her to a screaming climax while I held her in place.

We continued like that for several minutes in the shower, passing Rei back and forth to eat us out, finger us, finger her. Then when we were clean I pushed Rei down in front of Bea then got down behind the fit woman. Together Rei and I worked Bea to her first climax as Rei ate her pussy and I ate her ass.

Done being in the shower I dried off and went into the room to find a bed. Bea tried to stop me, but when I flipped on the switch I could see what she was worried about. All around the room was scattered work out equipment and combat gear, which I had expected. But lining the walls were posters and bookshelves showing boys love posters.

“Wha…” I asked with a bit of confusion at the sight.

“Well…Meowth’s out of the bag. I’m a closet Fujoshi, a boy’s love fanatic. You two are some of only a few people in the world that knows this. Keep it secret.” Bea said to my noise.

“That’s aweseome! I love like half a dozen of these series!” Rei said as she joined us and hugged the muscular woman. “I knew we could be friends.”

“Is there anything you’re not into babe?” I asked my girlfriend with a chuckle.

“Blood and shit, otherwise…no I might try almost anything once.” She said with a devilish grin. “Speaking of which I see our bags and I wanna get fucked really bad. You two wanna strap up?”

The honey blonde went over to the bed and wiggled her ass at the two of us teasingly.

Bea had her own set up and I strapped up with my Grimmsnarl cock. Bea was using one that I assumed was from her Machamp as it was mostly human shaped but large. I held Bea back for a second as I buried my large dick into Rei as we both moaned, then I wiggled my own ass at Bea.

“I deserve a prize too, and I wanna see what those abs can do.” I said pushing my own horniness towards the woman mentally. I saw it catch and she immediately got behind me and lined her dick up to my moist entrance. I moaned in pleasure as I felt the large cock enter me and bury itself deep in my pussy. Then Bea started to rock her hips back and forth, the force of her thrusts powering my own into Rei. I reveled in the pleasure of being trapped between these two beautiful women and was soon screaming in time to Rei as we climaxed together.

It didn’t take Bea long to fuck her own way to an orgasm and I felt the Machamp dick inside me flare and fill me with artificial cum.

We collapsed into a hot pile and began to swap kisses back and forth amongst the three of us. Then took turns riding each other, swapping the toys around, and fucking for the next twenty minutes until we were all exhausted and sated. Rei and I each gave Bea our number and those two talked about some of their favorite boys love series as we redressed in our clothes that an assistant had brought. I noticed that Rei dressed in the sundress from the King of Rage Festival to impress her Mummy. I put on my usual corset outfit with the pure white top and dress. It was the nicest thing I owned besides my dinner gown and looked stylish.

We bid Bea good bye as she laid naked on her bed and reveled in her post sex haze as we made our way out of the tunnels of the Gym back out to the front. We were looking for Rei’s Mum when suddenly a massive crash sounded from the cliff-side to the west of the stadium.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!


	22. Chapter 22 - Bede's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede is back to his old ways and Kassi has to teach him a lesson, then it's off to Wyndon to spend some time with Rei's mother.

Chapter 22 – Bede’s Fall

Rei and I rushed towards the sound of the disturbance. I knew there would be trouble so I was applying medicine as we went along to my entire team. It had been stupid of me to not heal my team on Bea’s healing bed before leaving her suite. The path that led towards the sound was a long staircase that overlooked the valley below. All along the path were signs talking about the history of the area and the ancient mural that laid at the top of the path.

Most people were fleeing from the ruckus that was going on at the top and Rei and I crested the peak to see Bede standing next to a massive Copperajah. “Keep going! The Chairman said he wanted more Wishing Stars and I’m sure this mountain is chock full of them!” He yelled over the sound of the elephant cracking a massive hole in the side of the mural.

“Bede! What the hell are you doing? This is a historical landmark?” I yelled as we approached. My hand already on the ball that held Hope.

Bede spun around and looked at me, disgust in eyes. I still had my ring on and could feel the seething hatred for me that poured out of him. How embarrassed he had been by me twice. How much anger was hidden behind that smug façade. “You! Just leave me alone. I’m here on a mission for the Chairman, my sponsor, and I don’t have time to deal with half-wit Trainers like yourselves.” He said then nodded to the Copperajah that lifted its massive trunk to smash the mountain once again.

“Stop now or we will be forced to knock out your Copperajah!” Rei yelled and grabbed the ball that I’m sure held Ruby.

“What? You’re going to stand against me now?” Bede flipped his curly locks out of his eyes and stared down his nose at us. “I am gathering Wishing Stars for the Chairman to achieve his goals. This mountain used to be a major source of them. So I’m taking my own initiative to get as many Stars as I can for the Chairman. Who cares about some dumb old painting versus progress?” He reached down and grabbed his own Pokéball and tossed out his Duosion. “But, if you want to settle this with a fight then so be it! You and me Kassi! One on one.”

I looked to Rei and nodded. She would be in charge of the Cooperajah if it made another move. I tossed out Hope and she materialized with a flourish of her tails. “Hope, IB, left, FT, up FFB” I said, not holding back from Hope using her full force on Bede this time. Hope fired an Ice Beam but the Duosion managed to get up a light screen in time to absorb some of the damage. Hope was already on the move, however, and mid run hit it with a Flamethrower. The heat from the attack washed over the area and the Duosion looked like it got burned, even through its screen. Duosion tried to counter with a Psybeam but its vision had been blocked by the fire and the beam shot over the edge of the platform. Hope leaped into the air and fired her signature move, FrostFire Blast. The beam of swirling energies collided into the Duosion and it was knocked out instantly.

Bede scoffed, then called his Gothorita out next. The Pokémon surprised both Hope and myself by using Rock Tomb on Hope as soon as it appeared. I shouted a warning with my mind to Hope and she dodged most of the attack, but I still saw her get hit by a few of the rocks. “Hope, right, up, IB” She immediately jumped into action and fired a blast at the Gothorita, but the Pokémon seemed to ignore Hope, focusing on me instead. I felt a presence in my mind and a voice speak.

_You should not have this power human._

The voice was female and deep, almost a baritone for a woman. But before the Gothorita could say anything more, Hope blasted her with FrostFire Blast and knocked the Pokémon out.

Bede was screaming and howling about the injustice of the situation as he threw out his Hattrem. The Pokémon immediately attacked with a dazzling gleam, but it had little effect on Hope. She countered with an Ice Beam and the Hattrem was instantly frozen solid. Hope didn’t take any pity and before Bede could even reach for medicine in his pack, she blasted the small Pokémon with another FrostFite Blast. Then Hope growled menacingly at Bede as he reached for the ball that held his Ponyta.

“Hope, get back. As a matter of fact, let’s prove who is the stronger Ponyta. Hikari or his new one!” I shouted and reached for Hikari’s ball as Hope padded behind me. As Bede’s Ponyta appeared I saw that same strange yellow aura around it for the briefest second. I felt the power of this Ponyta pressing on my mind, but I shook it off as I threw out Hikari. She appeared with a flash of her mane and tail and I felt her determination as she eyed down the other Ponyta.

“You’re going to use that useless Ponyta against my obviously superior one!?” Bede said with so much smarm I would have punched him then and there if I were close enough. “Well then, this will be quick! Confusion Ponyta.”

“Hikari! Be careful and try to get ahead of the Ponyta!” I yelled, but she just stood there and took the hit, brushing it off like it hadn’t even happened. I felt my mind slip into Hikari’s as she took the damage. I tried to figure out what was wrong with her.

_I felt the anger and betrayal of being abandoned by my original trainer. The shame at not having been strong enough. The rage at Bede’s words now about me being useless. Then my face and my smile flashed before my eyes. All the memories of the past few days flashed before my eyes. Kassi being so kind and patient. The other Pokémon of the party taking me in and treating me like a member of the family from the first moment they saw me. My first time bonding with Kassi and how sweet and gentle she had been. The love of my Trainer and her pure heart filled me entirely. My heart swelled and I felt a barrier inside of myself snap._

A bright light brought me back into my own mind. I looked and saw that it was coming from Hikari. She was eveloped in a blindingly bright white light and I watched as her form began to shift. Bede looked in horror and tried to get his Ponyta to attack, but it was useless. The ray of psychic was batted away to fly harmlessly into the sky.

The light faded and where Hikari had been, now stood a beautiful Rapidash now stood. Her hair was long and silky. Hikari’s horn had grown immensely and now stood well proud of her head, even through the dense hair of her mane. But the thing I noticed most, was the overwhelming raw psychic power that was rolling off of her. I saw Rei next buckle a little bit as Hikari’s power rolled over the battlefield. Even Bede seemed to sway a little bit.

“You do not know the true meaning of power Bede.” I heard in Hikari’s voice that was now just a touch more feminine but had power behind it, except I somehow knew Bede was hearing it as well. “The true power of a Pokémon is unlocked when it is partnered with a Trainer that puts as much of themselves into their team as their Pokémon. Someone who loves unconditionally their partner Pokémon and will do anything to make them stronger and happier.” Hikari lifted her head and her mane and horn started to glow with a harsh inner light. “I’m sorry little Ponyta, but your Trainer is a fool that must be taught a lesson.” With that, she brought her head down and a wave of dense psychic energy flew from her horn in a sickle-like shape. The Psycho Cut slammed into the smaller horse and a line of blood immediately stained the chest of the Ponyta. It buckled to its knees and fainted on the spot a pool of blood slowly growing beneath it.

Bede stood there dumbfounded as his Pokémon was slowly bleeding out. “Bede! Call your Ponyta back or it will die!” I screamed and reached into my own bag for a Super Potion. Before I could act Hikari had walked over to the unconscious pony and her horn and mane once again started to glow, this time with a soft inner light. To my amazement the flesh of the Ponyta started to knit itself back together and the bleeding stopped. The Ponyta that just before had been taking labored breaths seemed to now just be sleeping.

“You see Bede. Kassi even cares about your own Pokémon more than you do. You are a disgrace of a Trainer and I could not be happier that you gave me up.” Hikari said with finality, then turned away from the boy to walk back my way.

Bede’s face was first shocked, then angry, then furious. He stomped his foot and his entire body trembled with rage. “No! You’re wrong! I’m a Trainer that has been sponsored by the Chairman himself. I am strong and my Pokémon are some of the strongest in the Competition. Kassi only wins by cheating, not with strategy or training.” He turned his head and looked to the Copperajah who had been watching the match with interest. “Copperajah, use Heavy Slam on Kassi!” He screamed so loud that his voice cracked. The massive elephant bellowed and raised its truck to attack I saw Hope and Ruby both tense to launch their counter-attacks.

“Stop Raji!” I heard a deep masculine voice say behind me. It was cool, calm, and collected. “That’s enough for one day.” I heard the clack of leather soled dress shoes and the click of several pairs of high heels from behind me. The Copperajah immediately lowered its trunk and stood still. Chairman Rose then stepped past me and walked calmly towards Bede. He stopped about halfway and looked around to take in the situation. Several tense seconds ticked by and I could sense emotion after emotion rolling off of Bede.

To my side I saw movement and watched as Rei’s mother stepped towards her along with her assistant. She was a little taller than her daughter, wearing a smart-looking pantsuit and concerned expression on her face. To my other side stood Rose’s personal assistant looking on the situation with a stony expression.

The Chairman let out a long sigh and shook his head, then looked directly at Bede. “Young Bede, I am most disappointed.” He said in a melancholy tone. Bede’s knees buckled and he slumped to the ground next to his still-unconscious Ponyta. “Not only have you used my own Pokémon to damage a National Treasure, you tried to have that same Pokémon of mine attack another Trainer directly.”

“But sir I was just getting you Wishing Stars for your experiments and Kassi cheated so I…” Bede was cut off my Chairman Rose simply raising a hand for silence.

“What you have done is unforgiveable, Young Bede. You know what happens to Trained Pokémon that follow orders to directly attack other trainers.” He paused and I watched the color drain from Bede’s face. “Still, you ask my personal Pokémon to do this?” It was a question that didn’t need an answer.

“He’s attacked Kassi directly twice now. Both times with Psychic attacks that almost killed her.” Rei blurted out.

Everyone’s attention snapped from her, to Bede, to me, then back to Chairman Rose. The Chairman now wore a look of fury on his face. “Is this true, Young Bede?” His voice was low and I didn’t need to read his emotions to feel the fury bubbling beneath the surface.

“Only when she cheated to win!” Bede squeaked. “But sir! I’m only doing what you taught me as a boy to do whatever you have to, to win!”

Chairman Rose walked up closer to Bede as he spoke and slapped him hard across the face with the back of his hand, sending the boy sprawling into the puddle of blood around his Ponyta. He lifted his head slightly and touched the spot where he had been slapped, a look of fear in his eyes.

“From this day forward I disown you, Young Bede. I also rescind my endorsement of you in the Poképhile Championship Competition.” Rose said, his voice flat and emotionless.

Rei’s mother chimed in, “If this is what your philosophy is Rose and what you teach your protégé I’m not sure we need to proceed any further the joint venture you and I were discussing in the stands.” Her face was set with determination and I saw that she had a hand on the shoulder of Rei, her knuckles white from her grip.

Rose looked to her and back to Bede, fury evident on his face. I could now feel the raw emotion rolling off of Rose as he looked down at Bede. “Do you know what you have just done with that Bede? Never show your face in front of me again.” Rose bent down, snapped up the ball for his Copperajah, recalled the Pokémon and walked off. His assistant turned bowed to me while uttering a quick apology and took off after her boss.

Bede started to sob openly, his sorrow carrying across the open space and bouncing off the mountain. He still laid on his side his face now buried in the fur of his unconscious Ponyta. I turned to Rei and her mother and motioned for us to leave.

As I turned to go, I heard a loud crack and rumble. Everyone but Bede turned and looked toward the crack in mural as it quickly spread and popped. Then, with a loud crash and crack the face of the mountain fell away. Hikari had witnessed what was happening and had used her telekinetic powers to shove Bede and his Pokémon out of the way and against the guard rail. Bede’s head clanked against the railing and I saw him get knocked unconscious. I ran over to check on him and didn’t see any blood coming from his head, but that wasn’t the only indication of injury. Rei’s mother ran over and started to check him over alongside me. She stated after a few minutes that he would need internal scanning, but should be ok.

A shocked gasp took my attention away and I looked to see what was going on. My own breath hitched as I took in the sight slowly coming into focus through the settling dust. At the end of the platform, in a cave that had been hidden by rock and the mural now stood four bronze statues. In front were two large wolf-like Pokémon. One bearing a shield and the other brandishing a sword. Behind those two statues stood two men with kingly raiment, each holding a sword and shield as well. The statues were in amazing condition and the detail that had gone into them was breathtaking.

I scrambled to find my phone and mashed the button for Sonia as quickly as I could. It rang a few times and I heard the familiar voice of Sonia pick up, “Hey Slut, what’s going on?”

“Shut yer gob for a minute and listen. How close are you to Stow-on-Side?” I asked, my tone letting it be known that I wasn’t messing around.

“Uh,” Sonia paused and cleared her throat, “Maybe a few hours travel. Why?”

“Get here as soon as you can. The Mural at Stow-on-Side was destroyed and there are some statues that were revealed that look like they pertain to the Darkest Day. You’ll wanna see these immediately.” I heard Sonia gasp when I mentioned the Mural, but then squeal at the news I had given her.

“What?!” She screamed into my ear and I had to pull my phone away due to the volume. “You’re kidding me?” I heard her pull her own phone away and shout to Marnie in the background. “Marnie, put your dress back on, we’ve got to get to Stow-on-Side now! Something big has happened.” She returned the phone to her ear. “Thank you Kassi, we’re on our way fast.” I heard a smack and squeal that could have only been her hand on Marnie’s ass, then the line went dead.

I looked to Elaine and saw a slight curl at the very corner of her mouth as she continued to look over Bede and try to massage a Full Restore down his throat.

“You were very brave, doing what you did. This boy tried to attack you and you didn’t even flinch. I’m glad my daughter has found such an amazing friend to travel with.” She said in her slightly posh dialect, but with a lot of tenderness. After a minute she seemed satisfied with her work on Bede and his Pokémon and stood up to walk over to Rei and Elaine’s personal assistant Janice. “Now then, that boy should be ok but we should be going. Much to do and we still have a flight to Wyndon to make.

We all walked down the stairs back to the front of the stadium and around its perimeter. The mood was tense and no one dared break the silence as we walked to a helicopter that was waiting. I had slipped my ring off, but was still aware of Rei’s tension and nervousness. Elaine and her assistant were ahead of us and I quickly slipped my hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She needed to know that everything was going to be alright and that I was here to support her.

The helicopter was perched on a landing pad suspended over the edge of the cliff. It was a sleek looking machine painted white with the logo for PokéHealth Industries along the entire height of its sides. The engine was already running and the blades were whirring and starting to kick up a small gust of wind. Making sure all of my Pokémon were stored safely, I got into the cabin and sat myself next to Rei and a window. The interior was separated from the pilot seat by a bulkhead that had a sliding panel of glass in it. The glass was open and the pilot greeted Rei happily.

“G’mornin’ Mistress Rei.” He said with an accent.

“Good morning Jeff. How’s Julie?” Rei said to the man with a smile as she buckled herself into her rich brown leather seat.

“Big as a ‘ouse she is. Expectin’ number 3 soon.” He said was an ear to ear grin.

“Congratulations! I had no idea.” Rei stopped and looked to me and around the cabin. “Where are my manners, I never formally introduced you to anyone. Rei, this is Jeff, our Pilot.” The man gave a slight wave and then turned his attention to the gauges and controls in front of him. “Next, this is Mummy’s personal assistant, Janice. Rei indicated the smartly dressed woman sitting next to Elaine. She looked like she was in her thirties with sleek black hair and clear Kantonian heritage. The woman was also stunningly pretty, but her vivid green eyes showed a powerful intelligence and determination hidden behind some stylish glasses. “Last, but not least, this is my Mummy, Elaine.” She indicated the woman who looked like an older version of daughter.

“Don’t be silly dear. We’ve already met. It’s a pleasure to see you person, however. You’re even more shapely in person than they show you on the telly. I’m a bit jealous.” She paused and looked at me. “Do you model dear?”

My face burned and I could feel the embarrassment from Rei next to me. “N-no Ma’am. I never have. I figured I might have to do some if I become Champion, though.” I said, honestly. For years I had thought about seeing if I was worth being a model. I knew that I was easy on the eyes and curvy, but didn’t know if a rustic girl from the boonies could match up to a slim beauty like Nessa. The Champ, however, was always endorsing different products and modeling for them. If I became the first Female Champion in a generation, I was under no delusions that I wouldn’t be flooded with offers and made to show them off. I had even practiced posing for photoshoots in the mirror for hours back home.

“Well, then we should talk about you modeling for some of our more marketable products. You’re already making enough buzz this year the publicity would be fantastic!” She said excitedly as the helicopter whirred to life and started to lift off from the ground. The noise inside the cabin was shockingly quiet despite the noise of the rotors overhead.

“Mummy, no talking business right now.” Rei said, but smiled devilishly, “But I agree that Kassi would make a great model for the new topical and hair products.”

“That’s my girl.” Elaine smiled back with the same wicked grin.

“Now then, when we get to Wyndon I have a little bit of business that I couldn’t get out of completely, but we’ll meet up for dinner together then bond this evening. You ok with taking Kassi shopping on my dime pumpkin?” I felt an aura of embarrassment at the nickname and a flash of annoyance at her mother having to work, but to Rei’s credit she mastered it all quickly.

“That’s fine Mummy. Sorry you have to work.” She and Elaine then started to chat back and forth. Talking about what Rei had been up to. Our journey so far. Rei introduced her baby Grookey to Elaine who happily snuggled the tiny chimp when he jumped into her lap. I noticed that Rei took great care to tiptoe around the subject of sex or our relationship when talking with her mother. All the while, Janice worked diligently on her tablet. I found this to be a fun time to experiment with my ring and what I could actually do with it.

I slipped the ring onto my finger and felt my consciousness expand to fill the cabin. I felt the warmth of Rei and could now hear her surface thoughts as she spoke to her mother. The emotions of the other occupants of the flying vehicle also started to fill my mind. I could feel the happiness of Elaine as she snuggled the tiny Grookey she and Rei were now working together to name. The small chimp himself was content with being snuggled into the warm human woman. Jeff was focused on work, but I could feel a hint of lust each time he would look back in my direction in the rearview cabin mirror. Finally, there was Janice.

Janice hadn’t spoken more than a handful of words the entire time we had been in her presence. If she did talk it was only when asked a question directly. I felt the determination and concentration first as my mind brushed past hers. Then I pushed a little harder at the invisible shell I felt around the woman’s mind. She was so focused on her work and not what I was doing that I slipped in. I was now looking through a split version of my own eyes and hers. The images laid over each other and made my head spin for a second. I noticed though that when I closed my eyes, I would only see what she was seeing. I turned my head to make it look like I was staring out the window and closed my eyes to focus. Truthfully, I had no idea what I was looking for and my mind started to follow along with the thoughts of the woman.

_First, I need to organize the mistress’s emails. Then when we get to Wyndon we’ll need to hustle to Headquarters. Huh, Kassi seems rather quiet and distracted. What a beautiful girl. The mistress is right, she would make for a great spokesmodel. I wonder what she looks like under that dress? No! Stop it Janice. Now is not the time to ogle the pretty girl. You have to focus on work now. Plus, what would your boyfriend think if he knew you were also into women? What would the mistress think?_

I pulled my mind back and slid my attention into Rei. Her thoughts were so much more familiar to me and it was like I was putting on my favorite t-shirt when I fell behind her eyes. This time I wanted to see if I could influence her mood without her noticing. I subtly started to pull dirty thoughts from my own mind and made them flash up in front of her eyes. Even and Rei spoke to her mother I could feel her arousal starting to grow and watched through her eyes as her thighs fidgeted and rubbed together to discreetly try to scratch the growing itch in her loins.

Smirking to myself and my new found power I wanted to try and see just how far I could push myself now. I started to dig into Rei a little bit, having her thoughts become increasingly dirty. I wanted to know what one of her deepest fantasies or desires was. She would have told me if I asked, but it was so tantalizing to find out while she tried her best to focus on a polite conversation with her mother. Then I felt something and an image came up that surprised me. It came with a swirl of emotion from Rei from shame, to joy, to embarrassment, to excitement.

Rei was standing in a beautiful white wedding dress atop a hill. Next to her stood her mother and all her partner Pokémon. Her mother wore a look of complete pride and joy that only grew when she turned and looked to her lover. This is where I got really surprised. Staring back at me, was my own face, with an equally beautiful white wedding dress on. Behind me stood my Mum and all of my Pokémon. Our hands slipped into each other’s and I heard a faceless priest start in on his speech.

That’s when my attention was pulled away by Rei’s mother asking me a question directly.

I shook my head and focused on the woman, my head buzzing with activity and barely able to bring its focus back. “I’m sorry Ma’am, I was lost in my own thoughts. Could you repeat that?” I asked innocently.

The woman smiled and repeated, “I said, Rei has yet to tell me how you two met. Care to tell me the story?” She asked with a smile. I could feel the woman’s emotions from my own seat. She was curious and happy. I could also feel a sense of knowing something, but I didn’t want to dive in too deep to discover what.

“Oh! She didn’t tell you?” I said, my own coquettish smile making an appearance, despite my best efforts to hide it. I felt Rei tense up beside me and she turned her head to face me, a look of desperation in her eyes. I could feel her nervousness and pleading through my empathic link to her immediately. “We met on Route 2. She had lost a match to an ambusher and all her money along with it. I saw that she had a Vulpix, so I challenged her to a Vulpix showdown. Hope won and since she couldn’t pay me, I had her travel along with me and keep me company. Pretty quick we found we had a lot in common. Both from single parent homes. Both ambitious and after the same goal. Both of us sharing a lot of the same hobbies and interests. Most important though, was she was one of the few people that I think loves Pokémon as much as I do.” I said, dancing expertly around the bits that might embarrass Rei.

“Hmm…interesting.” Was all she said and I felt the sense of knowing grow deeper. Maybe I hadn’t fooled her as well as I had thought. “Well, it seems like you two make quite the pair. That match today was phenomenal! The teamwork was like nothing I have ever seen!” For the next several minutes we spoke about the match and our teams. Rei relaxed, the further we got away from the conversation about our relationship. Part of me wanted to dive in Elaine’s mind and just find out if she knew about her daughter, but the other part of me wanted that to be Rei’s decision to find out.

Soon, the impressive silhouette of Wyndon came into view. The view of Rose Tower and the Rose Stadium loomed large over the city. We flew to center of town to a tall glass sided office building. While falling far short of the total height of Rose tower the structure was still impressive. “Kassi, this is the Galar HQ for PokéHealth Industries. It’s also our home. We have the top two floors as a suite and guest rooms.” Said Elaine proudly. “It’s not our most impressive building, you should see the world headquarters in Kalos. It’s truly a work of art.”

“Yeah it is!” Rei agreed. We landed and stepped out of the Helicopter onto the pad and made our way into the house. Janice held the door open for all of us and I felt a flash of lust as I passed her and she stared at my ass through the thin cotton of my dress. The flat we were in was immediately breathtaking to me. Everything was white and modern. The finish of the room let in tons of light and art hung on every wall. My immediate thought was of extravagance, but not overindulgence. This place surely cost more than Mum would likely make in her lifetime, but I still felt like it was not the primary home. This was a nice place to stay while working in Galar.

“Pumpkin, show Kassi around town. Here’s my card. You two girls have fun. Be prim and proper for our dinner tonight.” She told us the time and place of the high-end restaurant she was taking us to then bid us adieu as she and Janice stepped out of the suite. Rei led me on a tour of the flat and showed some of the cool features here. We healed our teams on the provided medical beds.

No sooner had Rei showed me to her bedroom then she jumped into my arms and thrust her tongue into my mouth. I pulled myself into her and pulled at her shirt.

“I don’t know how you were doing that, but that was not fair making me so damn horny in front of my Mum. I’m going to punish you for that.” She said and squeezed my ass as hard as she could.

The door swung shut behind us and I pulled off my own shirt. “Oh! You punish me? That sounds like fun. But careful, I bruise easily.” I said coyly in response and then walked over to her bed. I dropped my dress and panties to the floor then got on it on all fours. I stuck my ass high up in the air. With my mind I reached out and stoked Rei’s mind with thoughts of what I wanted her to do to me. The took hold and I felt my girlfriend’s desire light up.

Rei walked over and ran her finger nails across my thighs and ass. I felt my skin break out in gooseflesh at her touch. Then felt the hard sting of her hand as she roughly smacked me on the ass. It was quickly followed by another then another. My cheek was on fire but I leaned into the pain. She would love to have this moment and I would let her enjoy being the top for a change.

A tender kiss descended on the spot were my ass burned and then I felt the lips slowly kiss inward. In just a few gentle pecks Rei then kissed me right on my asshole before letting her tongue explore my eager pucker. I moaned happily as her powerful tongue swirled in and around my ass. She brought one hand up and roughly slapped my other cheek then dug her fingers into my flesh once it landed there. I gasped and with my reaction pushed my face harder into Rei, causing her tongue to dive even deeper into my asshole. It felt amazing and I could help but let out a satisfied moan.

Then Rei brought up her other hand and slid two fingers into my eager pussy. I bit my lip as her dry fingers caught the slightest bit as the entered me, but the pain mixed with the pleasure she was giving my ass and I was in heaven. Her fingers started to move in and out of me as she worked my pussy in to a lather, slowly adding one finger after another. During all of this she never let up her assault on my asshole. Before long, I felt as her knuckles were bumping up against my entrance and I could see in my mind what she wanted to do.

“Babe, get some lube and a dildo. I want you to fist me and fuck my ass with the toy while you do.” I said looking at her, sure my eyes were glazed over with my lust. She got her patented devilish grin and I ached longingly as she pulled out of me. I sat there and wiggled my ass teasingly as she walked over to her pack and started to rummage around in it. Feeling her excitement grow as she came across something, but I was too lost in my desire to really focus on what it was.

Rei slid back in behind me and I felt her reach under me and attach her own nipple clamps to my breasts. The sting and pressure got me even more excited and I couldn’t wait to see what else she was going to do. I could feel her making a plan in her mind, but didn’t bother to look into the details and ruin the surprise. Cold lube was applied liberally to my ass and pussy and Rei worked plenty of it into both my holes with her fingers. Then she pulled my arms behind my back and locked them together with her bindings. “You’re going to take whatever I give you my beautiful slut. You got that?” She said and I felt her dominate thoughts drive me to a peak as her hand pressed against he entrance to my pussy.

“Yes Ma’am” I said and leaned back to help push her deeper into me. I wanted to be filled, wanted my girlfriend to be inside of me. When I felt her knuckles push past my entrance and her hand ball up inside of me I had my first orgasm. The first one was nothing like the several that followed and Rei roughly fisted my pussy and fucked my ass first with her Mudbray dildo then her own hand. I nearly passed out when she got to double fisting me with how strong my orgasms were.

Finally Rei let up and pulled her arms out of me. I laid there panting heavily and satisfied, but still bound. Rei flipped me over and with delight I saw her ass appear over my face and I happily started to return the rimming she had given me earlier. Her ass on top of me made it hard to breath, but I didn’t let up on my assault of her perfect tight butthole. Then I heard a Pokéball open, but couldn’t tell who she had called out.

A splashing sound filled the room for a second, then I felt a cool, wet protrusion rub against my well-stretched holes. I let out a squeak as I realized what was going on. Before I could do anything else, the cool tentacles were stuffing my holes and stretching out to fill me entirely.

Rei pressed her ass down tighter against my mouth so I couldn’t do anything but moan and Mire started to fuck me mercilessly. It was a wonderful feeling as he completely filled every crevice of me with his cool slime then had it pulse and quiver. I was rocked with pleasure and without even really trying I pressed my mind against Rei’s and brought he in to enjoy my peak with me. She came so hard with me that she ended up lifting her ass up and her pussy squirted all over my face for the first time.

“Good boy Mire, now fuck us both. But only one round. We’ve got things to do today.” The Sliggoo happily complied and extended more tentacles towards Rei.

For the next several minutes Rei and I were helplessly and mercilessly fucked by the power slime of Mire. Finally, a pleased sound escaped the Dragon type and I felt a slimy-thin and cool cum being dumped into me from all ends. I didn’t get to taste it since his tentacle in my mouth was well down my throat when he came, but I was extremely pleased with the full feeling he left inside of me. Before Mire could try to fuck us further Rei put him back in his ball and I felt very empty as we was pulled out of my holes by the Pokéball.

“Holy fuck babe. That was intense.” I said with my chest heaving. Rei spun around on top of me and kissed me hungrily.

“Thank you for letting me top you Kassi. I love you.” She said, her blue eyes looking into mine.

“No, thank you for fucking my brains out. I love you too my nymph. Now, shopping?” I said in response.

Rei laughed, “Not until we clean up first. Don’t wanna stain new clothing with Dragon cum do we?” I just hummed with the thought about doing something so naughty and waited for Rei to release me from my bonds.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for checking out GTiG. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk*** See you Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****note from DMDrewDragon. Hey all! I hope you have been enjoying my story. I started this just for fun and have found nothing but love an support for my story. I am glad so many of you are enjoying it so far. I started a playthrough on my game with all your favorite characters as best I could make them in game. If you wanna raid with me please feel free to add me as a friend SW-0945-7273-6895****


	23. Chapter 23 - Wyndon Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassi and Rei explore the great city of Wyndon. What surprises await them on their date?

Chapter 23 – Wyndon Wonderland

Rei did eventually release me from my bonds, but not before she tickled my until I threated to pee all over her bed if she didn’t stop. I felt the twinge of her desire as I said this and knew what was coming as she led me, still bound to the shower. She started the water for me and got me out of my corset before stripping herself and getting into the water.

“You know what I want.” She said getting onto her knees. “I’ll let you go once you’re done.” Her smile was devilish and adorable. I carefully stepped into the shower and positioned myself in front of Rei. She immediately started to play with herself in anticipation and I could feel her excitement growing as I tried my best to relax and let go. Rei grew impatient and leaned in and started to gently lick and lap at my folds when I finally lost control. A satisfied purr came out of the honey blonde as she was liberally sprayed with my hot piss. She continued to work herself to her own climax as I finished emptying my bladder onto her face. Rei worked at pulling her puffy nipples and fucking herself into a panting orgasm for another minute as I stood in the warm water and watched, my hands still bound behind me.

Once she was done, she let me go and we washed up quickly. Rei lent me some clothes to wear and threw my clothing in the wash to get cleaned. I was wearing a well-made blouse of pink fabric that had a v-neck cut and put my large chest on full display. Then a mid-thigh length skirt in an artificial leather. Rei wore designer jeans and a button up that fit her frame perfectly.

“Well, I’m jealous. I never filled that shirt out nearly that well.” She said puffing her cheeks out slightly in frustration.

“Well I like your boobs and think they’re perfect.” I said and gave her apple sized orbs a squeeze through the fabric of her shirt. Rei moaned happily at the attention.

“Of course, you’d say that. You’re my girlfriend. You’re biased.” She gave me a peck on the lips and motioned for the door. “Shall we?” I followed her through the penthouse and into the elevator.

The trip down the elevator took a long while. Rei now kept a certain distance from me as she knew we were under scrutiny from the plethora of cameras that were in the building. I could feel her unease, but figured it would be better to bring it up later. The doors opened and we stepped into a beautiful lobby of white tile, stainless steel, and glass. Everything flowed like water and at its focal point was a lush garden full of well-manicured trees, plants, and above it all the company logo hung to shed light on the garden.

Rei left a note with the receptionist about our departure and the girl called us a company driver to take us into the main center of the town. A couple of minutes later a modern black sedan with dark tinted windows rolled up to the front doors and we stepped into the back. It took us just a few minutes to roll into town and I was captivated while looking out of the window. Mum and I had never had a chance to travel due to tending her flock and money being tight. Seeing now the bright lights, signs, and architecture amazed me.

We made it to the Wyndon square and were let out of the car. The air was chilly here and I pulled the jacket Rei had given me closer to my body. In front of us stood a statue with Corviknight mid-flight through its various stages of evolution. The square was surrounded by buildings including a Pokémon Center, train station, and shopping centers. Rei and I took off with a giggle toward the shopping center.

Along the way I was distracted by a small crowd that had gathered around a man. He was standing on a platform of sort and a Vulpix sat on a pedestal next to the man. The man wore a black business suit that looked a little too worn at the edges and had a well-trimmed but greasy looking beard. Rei and I ebbed closer and started to listen to what the man was saying.

“That’s right folks. This Vulpix here is a direct descendant of the fire/ice Ninetales you’ve been seeing in the Challenge. I know the Trainer of that Ninetales personally and she was kind enough to gift me this Vulpix and one more egg. She wants to make sure that this egg goes to a loving home, and we all know that a loving home is one with lots of money.” He held up an auburn Vulpix egg that had a white swirling pattern on its lower half. My mouth fell open and stared at the Vulpix. It appeared to me a normal Vulpix but the tips of its tails and paws were white. That didn’t seem right. The man started to take bids from various people in the crowd and the sums started to quickly rise into the ridiculous.

I couldn’t stop myself from laying into this charlatan. “You’re a liar and a cheat!” I screamed and felt Rei grab onto my arm.

“Who said that?!” Yelled the man with indignation and he started to look in the direction that my voice had come from. I broke my arm free of Rei’s grasp and started to push forward through the crowd. I stepped up onto the small folding platform the man had set out and stood next to the Vulpix. I saw that the white markings on it were clearly paint of some kind, as the fur was slightly clumpy were it touched.

“I did. My name’s Kassi and I am Hope’s Trainer. She is the only Fire/Ice Ninetales I’ve ever heard of and I certainly have no idea who you are!” I said staring this ass in the eyes.

The man stared to stutter and sputter and the crowd started to murmur and whisper. Finally, he gained his composure and his eyes narrowed. “You certainly look like the Mistress of Ice and Fire, but she should be traversing the Glimwood Tangle right now. How do we not know that you are the true Charlatan just trying to besmirch my good name?” Another round of murmurs and agreement went through the crowd.

I sighed and reached for my Pokéballs. Grabbing Hope’s ball, I motioned for the crowd to make room and let her out next to the stage. Hope appeared in a flash and flourished her tails before wrapping them around her body as she sat down. The crowd was filled with shock and awe as all the eyes flipped from Hope to the man and then to myself. “Because I am who I say I am. Furthermore,” I reached down and scrapped some of the dry flaky paint off the Vulpix’s paws, “This is just a normal Vulpix that’s been painted. Hope has only had one egg to date and it’s safely kept with me.” I finished and looked to the crowd.

Everyone now turned to the man and I could see a bead of sweat roll from the top of his head and drip off the end of his nose. “Well, that’s just, um…” The man said as he started to slowly back away from the crowd. Then a voice from the back of crowd spoke up.

“What’s all this then? Police, hold there sir, we’ve got some questions for you.” I watched as a constable started to slowly step through the crowd. The shady salesman then grabbed his Vulpix and his egg and took off as fast as he could. Diving through the crowd and running off towards a nearby alley. The policeman took off after him after fighting his own way through the crowd.

The crowd around the stage started to disperse, except for a few individuals that were ogling Hope. Rei walked up and helped me off the small platform. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked and saw a man wearing exceptionally fine clothing of silk and sporting a monocle of all things.

“Madam, you mentioned that you have an egg of your Ninetales. I am a collector of rare Pokémon and would give you a good sum for that egg you mentioned.” His voice was overly pompous and aristocratic, in the worst way possible.

“I would pay even more!” Said a woman standing next to Hope. “A Ninetales this beautiful would win every Beauty Contest from here to Kanto!” She said in a Unvoan accent.

More people started to chime in press in on me as they threw increasingly ridiculous sums of money at me for Hope and I’s egg. Finally, I had had enough. I reached into my pocket, slipped on my ring, and with a shout from my mind as well as my mouth I brought everyone to a standstill.

“Everyone stop! I have no intention to sell Hope’s first born or any other Vulpix of hers for that matter. Now kindly leave me alone and go away!” I watched as everyone clapped their hands to their heads and I grabbed Rei’s hand and motioned for Hope to follow us. We took off running and dove into the first shop that we came across. We were panting heavily then started to giggle at the crazy situation.

“Hello ladies. How can we be of service today?” Said a friendly female voice behind us. I turned around and saw that we had chosen a clothing store to dive into. Everything here looked expensive and high-end. Rei clapped her hands together and bounced happily into the boutique.

“Yes, we’re here to get my girlfriend a new look. Think you can help?” She said to the clerk and the woman looked over to me then to Hope.

“Wait, you’re Kassi aren’t you?” She blinked then smiled wide. “Oh my gosh! I’m like your biggest fan! Is this Hope? She’s just as beautiful in person as she is on the Telly! You said you’re looking for a new look!? Of course, I wanna help!” The young woman practically ran over and grabbed me by the hand. She yanked me over to a series of full-length mirrors and pulled out some measuring tape. Then immediately started to take my measurements. “Wow, you’re built like most men’s fantasies. Ok, I think I’ve got the perfect thing!” She said then pushed me toward a dressing room and had me strip.

I could hear Rei talking to Hope as they walked around the store and picked items for her and I to try on. A set of clothing was handed to me over the top of the changing room door. “Here you go miss Kassi, try this on. It should be rugged enough for you to travel in and be comfortable as well as stylish.” The clerk said and walked away. I held up the hangers and saw that it was a pair of black leather pants that had snaps up the side and a cowl neck sweater in soft grey wool. The sweater was cut to hang as a shoulder less piece but could be pulled up for added warmth. The leather pants could also be removed quickly but simply pulling at the snaps. I put them on. Best of all the sweater would button down in a way that I could show more skin if I desired.

Everything fit me perfectly and I looked in the mirror and immediately fell in love with the look. I stepped out and got a wolf whistle from Rei. “I’d hit that!” She said with a grin and I felt my own cheeks blush. Hope looked confused and I noticed she had somehow convinced Rei to let her hold the egg instead of keeping it in its incubator. Conga, Taiko’s son, sat happily on Rei’s shoulder and kept trying to touch everything he could get his tiny chimp paws on.

I really like this one! This will be perfect when we get to the colder routes. What did you find? I asked and Rei handed me Conga and ran off toward the dressing room with a bundle of clothes in her arms. First outfit was a pastel baby doll style dress that made her look innocent and adorable, I approved. The other one was its polar opposite. A halter top of shimmering fabric that barely covered her breasts and a pair of very low waisted and tattered jeans. When she spun, I saw that the jeans barely covered the top of her ass.

“You look good in everything.” I said and smacked her playfully on the ass.

“So do you.” She said, “Pick out a few more things. We’ve got more things to do.” She said and we started in on a shopping spree. I picked out several more outfits to beef out my selection and even got some sexy lingerie as a special treat for Rei. I also found a new bag that functioned just like my bulky pack only it was half the size and far more stylish. When it came time to check out Rei shooed me away from the register so I wouldn’t know the total. Nothing in the store had a price tag, but I knew it was all high-end designer pieces. The clerk had allowed me to wear my sweater and leather pant combo out of the store along with a pair of modest heels I had picked up.

The girl had also asked for some pictures and a signed card from Rei and I. We obliged and even took a super cute photo of each of us kissing one of the girl’s cheeks. As Hope and I stepped out into the afternoon sun while Rei finished paying, I noticed that we weren’t alone. The sleezy salesman from earlier was eyeing me from an alley across the way. Hope noticed as well and growled menacingly at the man. He noticed our attentions and slunk back into the shadows of the alley.

Rei came out and grabbed my hand then led us off to a café nearby where we sat on the patio to enjoy an intimate lunch. During the lunch Hope curled up next to me, the egg wrapped in her fluffy tails and fell asleep. I was caught in conversation with Rei as we swapped stories about our first kisses and how awkward they had been when I heard a snarl and then a man’s scream behind me where Hope was. I turned around and saw the sleazy salesman and his Vulpix next to Hope, his hand inches from our egg and his hand in Hope’s mouth, blood slowly dripping onto her creamy fur.

“Get this bitch off me!” He squealed in pain, tugging at his captured appendage.

“Were you trying to steal our egg?” I said, the anger coming out in my voice as I stood up, my hand balling into a fist.

“I only wanted to see it!” He said, but I could fell his lies roll across my mind like a Muk. The Vulpix for its part was spitting bits of Ember at Hope in a fruitless attempt to get her off its Trainer.

My hand pulled back but before I had a chance to throw the punch Rei’s foot flew past me and right into the face of the sleezy man. Hope released the man as her foot connected and the man went tumbling away. He sat up and screamed as he clutched his clearly broken and now profusely bleeding nose. “You fucking bitches! Wait until I get that damn egg. I’ll laugh from my penthouse and not share a dime with you!” He said with difficulty as he stubled away leaving a trail of bloody drops behind him. Hope snarled at the Vulpix and it scampered off after its master.

“That kit is just as vile as his Trainer.” She said with a growl then moved to sit on my other side so I was harder for anyone to reach her. I bent down and cleaned the few drops of blood out of her fur with a damp cloth and offered her some water to wash the taste away.

We finished our meal, though the enjoyment of it had been somewhat spoiled by the sleazy salesman. Next Rei said that we deserved some papering before dinner with her mother tonight so we took off to the Rose of the Rondelands Hotel to get pampered in the spa.

The Rose of the Rondelands was a magnificent and expensive looking building. The entryway was made of black polished marble trimmed with gold. Rei held up a card and we were escorted to the hotel’s attached spa. It served not only has a human spa, but a Pokémon spa as well for Pokémon of all sizes and types. We both let our full teams out and I offered to watch the egg for Hope as she got groomed. I had elected to start with a pedicure and could easily keep an eye on it.

As my feet were scraped, buffed, soaked, and polished I bonded with the growing life inside of the hard shell. My mind let me know that intelligence was starting to form inside the shell. The Vulpix inside was already starting to become aware of its own existence and feint noises from outside. That gave me the idea to sing to it softly, using both my voice and my mind. I felt the egg wiggle in my grasp for the first time.

Once my feet felt brand new it was time for a massage. I laid naked on my stomach next to Rei and the lights were dimmed and soft music started to play. With such a chance to really explore the limits of my powers with the ring I had slipped it on prior to laying on the bed. For the first several minutes of the deep massage we both enjoyed the attention, but I let my mind wander freely to the edges of my perception.

I noted the limit of what I could influence was the limit of my own senses. If I couldn’t see, hear, smell, touch, or taste the creature I wanted to interact with they were simply out of my ability to see with my mind. Like in the helicopter if I had my eyes closed and the ability to focus, I could slip into anything’s mind and see with their eyes. It also flattered me to know to what degree the masseuse for myself and Rei found us both attractive and wished they could break their professional persona here and now.

Half an hour later the two women had left and let Rei and I relax and settle after we were done. That’s when I felt another presence enter the room. It felt slimy and gross and the only intention I felt come from it was malice.

“Ladies, with the compliments of the Rose of the Rondelands we would like to provide you with this bottle of wine. Please enjoy it at your convenience once you have decided to rise.” I heard a male voice say, pitched lower to try to disguise who it really was. The sleazy salesman tried to walk next to my egg and set the bottle there.

“Don’t touch the egg asshole or you’ll be putting your brain back in your skull with a bendy straw.” I said, not even lifting my head from the massage table. I heard Rei shift next to me and gasp.

“Ha! Like you could even…” Was all the greasy man got out before I pushed my full psychic force at him. I was pissed and tired of this guys’ games. I didn’t hear anything except a grunt and then his body hitting the floor as he collapsed.

“Jesus Kassi! What did you do?” Rei said sitting up and wrapping a towel around herself.

“Just knocked him out. He’ll have a wicked headache when he wakes up though, but first, shall you do the honors or shall I? I said taking a silver serving tray denting it with my fist then placing it next to the man to make it look like we’d hit him with it instead.

“Oh! Let me!” Rei said, then let out her best shrill damsel in distress scream. Security staff came barging in and Rei and I played the part perfectly of two women that had stopped a pervert from attacking us. They took him in and noticed that the Vulpix had been outside the room and followed after the unconscious man as they dragged him off.

We got dressed in fluffy robes and the manager, a portly but kind faced fellow, apologized to both of us profusely for the lapse in security. He offered us a complimentary top package for us and all our Pokémon then when he found out who Rei was, comped us a stay in the hotel when we made it Wyndon in the Challenge. For the next several hours we were all pampered to nines and I felt better than I ever had in my life.

Our skin practically glowed, all my soreness and stiffness was completely gone. My hair had been treated and styled to perfection. Rei looked equally as stunning and I couldn’t help but steal a kiss during a quiet moment alone. Most amazing of all were our Pokémon once they had come back. For my team everyone with fur had been washed, brushed, and fluffed to a perfect shine. Tsunami had been polished with a buffer and his scales positively sparkled in the light. Even Ana looked refreshed and like she was a fresh swirl of rainbow-colored cream.

We still had a few hours to kill before dinner with Rei’s mother so we put our teams away, except Hope who insisted she remain vigilant with the egg, and decided to go for a more traditional date. We walked through the Wyndon Gardens and held hands, Rei commenting on all the medicinal uses of the various plants throughout. We visited Wyndon Stadium and saw an update roster for the Challengers. So far over half of the Challengers had dropped out and only 5 girls were still left.

“Wow, this Challenge really is tough on the girls.” Rei said, looking at the roster.

“Yeah, but I can’t remember a year when this many girls made it even this far.” I responded.

We took off and made our way back out of the stadium and I dragged Rei towards the Wyndon Eye Ferris Wheel. The glass orbs on it starting to light up with fantastic colors in the dying light of the day. We only had a hour left and I had something important to talk to Rei about before we met her mother. I paid for a ticket despite Rei’s protests and we stepped into our own private bubble for the half hour ride high above the cityscape. I made a point to sit across from Rei and showed her that I was taking off my ring. Being able to read her emotions was already more of an invasion than I wanted for this conversation.

As we started to move, I looked at her and smiled. “We need to talk before this dinner with your Mum.” I said and I felt a wave of nervousness and fear roll off of Rei. “Stop that! You know I’m not going to break up with you.” I said to quell the immediate fear that I know had come to her mind. “I just want to ask you some questions so I don’t make an ass out of myself during this dinner.”

Rei let out a massive sigh and looked at me. “Don’t start your sentences that way then! You scared the crap out of me.” She looked into my eyes and I felt a fresh wave of apprehension and discomfort. “I have a feeling though this conversation isn’t going to be easy, is it?”

“Depends on you. It all boils down to one question though, so I’ll just start there. Why are you scared to let your Mum know about us or you?” I said simply and tried to not get lost in the whirling tide of emotions that came from the honey blonde.

Several long seconds ticked by and finally Rei spoke, “I’m worried what she might do or what she might think. What if she doesn’t accept the fact that I’m not straight? If she disowns me? I don’t even want to think about how she might handle that.” Rei shook from her fear and her own thoughts and I tried to calm her with my own thoughts and moved to sit next to her and put my arms around the beautiful girl.

“Do you really think your mother would disown you over something like this Rei? From what I can see she’s a woman of science and loves you with all your heart. I can’t see a reason why she would be upset about who you love.” In my own thoughts I thought about how Rei was many more things besides a bisexual that might be more concerning to her mother, but now was not the time to voice that opinion.

“What if she is expecting me to carry on the family legacy? What if I’m just a disappointment?” She was spiraling in her own mind and going through all the worst scenarios and I had to get her back to reality somehow. I planted a chaste kiss on her cheek and held there until she calmed down.

“Love, you’re imagining the worst-case scenarios. Would you like me to ease your mind a little bit?” I whispered in her ear and I felt Rei give a tiny nod. “I think your Mum already knows and is just waiting for you to tell her. I was playing with my ring in the helicopter and from what I gathered she knows and is ok with it. She is just waiting for you to gather your courage.”

The air went out of Rei and she practically melted out of her chair. “Your mind is scary and amazing Kassi. Thank you.” She stopped then sat back up and looked at me. “Wait, did you do anything to me in the Heli? Because I swear you were making me horny on purpose.”

“What if I was?” I smiled devilishly. “Maybe I like making you horny.” I winked at my girlfriend.

Rei looked at me and matched my smile. Then got on her knees and quickly tugged open the top half of my pants. My bare pussy open to the air. “We still have a few minutes before our trip is over, how about I make you horny for a change?” She said then dug her face into my crotch. For the rest of the trip Rei ate me out with reckless abandon, putting all her love and pent up frustration into getting me off. By the time we started to descend I had missed the view of the city, but was being brought to climax by the woman I loved, which made for a much sweeter memory.

We stepped off the Eye several minutes later, Rei still wiping at her mouth with a kerchief from her bag. Me trying to walk properly on my shaky legs and make sure that my leather pants had been snapped back together properly. Then, we made our way to the 2 Charizard Star Restaurant we were supposed to meet Elaine at. I had never dreamed to eat at one of the finest establishments in the world and I was looking forward to this experience. I asked Rei if we were dressed up enough and she looked at me, then herself, and said we should stop by the Pokémon Center and change quickly into our evening gowns for the occasion. We did so, and I had Ana refresh our makeup, promising a treat later for her effort before putting her back in her ball.

We were primed and ready, Rei in a flowing dark blue dress that hugged all of her curves and made her eyes sparkle. Me in my hot pink gown with the plunging neck line, backless top, and slit up to my thigh. Rei was under the impression that it was perfectly acceptable for this dinner, especially since I was so famous now. She also suggested that we continue to let Hope out of her ball and continue to carry the egg. Hope had been overly protective of the egg since the incident in the spa, but would let everyone know just who I was.

On our way to the restaurant from the Pokémon Center we ran into trouble. We were walking down the main boulevard of shops and restaurants when a familiar face oozed out of the shadows. The sleazy salesman was once again standing in front of us, and he looked furious.

“Do you have any idea what you bitches had put me through today? Do you know how hard it is to escape a paddy wagon? This time, I’m going to beat you then take that egg and give it to a collector that’ll just put that pretty Ninetales on display. “He spat on the ground in front of us. Hope was snarling at the man and I could see her tails starting to light up. The man chuckled then pulled out a knife in one hand, and a Pokéball in another. “That won’t do this time foxy. I’ve got your number.” He said and released a Bisharp.

The knife was an intimidating piece of steel and glinted in the neon lights of the shopping center alongside the steel blades of his Pokémon. This was what I was hoping for, though. In a situation where a Trainer was in danger of harm from another Trainer a Pokémon was allowed to cause harm to a human. I pressed a button on my Rotom Phone and it floated above my shoulder to record what was going on. My other hand slid into Hope’s tails and plucked the egg carefully from her.

“Last chance sir. You are threatening two women with a knife and a dangerous Pokémon. Back down now, or we’ll be forced to defend ourselves.” I said with power in my voice, pressing the egg to my chest.

The cruel man laughed and brandished the knife. “You try you bitches. I’m not giving up until you give me that egg or I take it from you. Bisharp use…” Was all he got back before Hope had blasted the Pokémon with a powerful Flamethrower. I could feel the heat roll off the attack and her anger bubbled and rolled off her.

“Hope, you can attack him directly. He’s threatened us and I’ve recorded the whole thing. Just don’t kill him.” Hope nodded and I watched as her tails lit up in an alternating pattern of blue and red flames. The Bisharp fell to the ground with a thud and steam rolled off of it. Then Hope fired on the man as he was trying take a step towards us, brandishing the knife. The FireFrost Blast hit him square in the chest. The beam of energy blew him backwards and I saw the clothing over the impact area blow away, as the man hit the ground. My mind reached his and I saw that he was still alive as he laid there unconscious. Rei had been dialing for the police during this exchange and within a minute an officer was on the scene. He placed the sleazy salesman in cuffs. I shared the video of the attack with the officer and we were allowed to go on our way.

We were about 10 minutes late to our seat for dinner. Elaine was by herself and looked concerned as we sat down opposite her. “I was starting to get worried.” She said, then looked us over. “You two look lovely. Making an old lady feel jealous.” Elaine was wearing an elegant black dinner gown herself. It was modest in its cut but hugged the trim figure of the powerful woman. It was something that would be right at home during a black tie event or an informal fundraising event.

“We’ve had trouble with a charlatan all day that’s been trying to steal Kassi’s egg from Hope. He tried to attack us directly on the way here, but Hope dealt with him.” Rei said like it was no big deal.

“What!? Someone attacked you directly. Are you ok?” She said, the grip on the menu in her hand turning white from the pressure she was exerting.

“Yes, Elaine. We truly are unhurt. Hope saw to our defense perfectly. I almost feel bad for the guy. Pretty sure he’s dealing with both a burn and frostbite at the same time after Hope got done with him.” I picked up my own menu to let it be known that nothing was amiss. “Hopefully the jail has some of your amazing Full Restores in stock to get him back to rights before it scars.”

“Ah, I see. No need to pander sweetie. We’re here to enjoy ourselves and have fun. I’m just glad your beautiful girl here has just as much bite as beauty.” She said and patted Hope on the head affectionately. “Now, tell me about your adventures on your Challenge so far!” Elaine said with a smile and Rei and I started to regale her some of our tales, minus the sexy parts.

She was shocked to hear about me being attacked by Bede directly and I decided she would be one of the people I could trust with knowledge of my powers and she was equally astonished. When we came to the parts about Hammerlocke and the ring I found she stopped me.

“Wait, show me this ring.” She said in a tone that made it so I didn’t argue. I pulled out the ring and showed it to Elaine. “I thought I recognized it in the heli! This is a product of ours. I developed its like personally! Do you know what this is and what it does?” She said with clear excitement in her voice.

“I know that it makes my psychic powers grow dozens of times stronger. But it taxes my mind to be so aware of everything around me after just a short time.” I said honestly.

“Yes, I suppose it would have that effect on someone with your talents.” She stopped and took a sip of her wine. “This ring was one that I helped develop for a Gym leader in Kanto. She was a remarkable woman that had overwhelming psychic powers, matched only by some of the most powerful Pokémon. Her powers were severely limiting her life, however and she feared her emotions would cause the demise of someone someday. So, myself and a local engineer sought to develop a way to give her great focus and control over her mind. This had the added benefit of curbing her powers to a more manageable level.” She took another sip and spun the ring in her hand.

“This ring of yours was an early prototype that seemed to cause her power to grow while giving control, not quite what we wanted, but serviceable. She claimed it caused her to have prophetic visions and kept it as a backup just in case. Seeing where you found it, I can’t help but think she had a vision of leaving it there for a worthy person to take it up once again.” Elaine finished and handed the ring back to me. “Be careful with this thing. It’s not fully tested and could cause unknown side effects if used improperly. Also, if you press hard on the jewel for a full second it will turn on and off. That way you can just keep it on if you wish.”

With that I slid the ring on and was momentarily overwhelmed by the thoughts and feelings of the room full of people around me. Then I pressed the stone and blessed silence, other than the trickle of emotions I felt from Rei and Hope. “That’s amazing!” I said, my face splitting into a smile. “Thank you, Elaine!” I exclaimed.

The food was brought then and we all laughed and talked as the meal continued on. Elaine took time to get to know more about myself and catch up with her daughter. I was amazed at how well the woman was able to navigate a dinner conversation. Hope had also received a fair bit of attention throughout the restaurant and several patrons had requested pictures with her and I. Rei had yet to say anything to her mother about us and I could feel her tension rising as we approached the end of the meal. As the main course was wrapped up and we waited for additional wine and dessert Rei excused herself to the restroom.

Elaine turned to me as soon as she knew Rei was out of earshot and leaned in closer, the wine on her breath wafting into my nose. “Tell me Kassi, how long have you and my daughter been dating?” She said, her eyes locked into mine.

I practically choked on my own sip of wine and started to cough and sputter. “Elaine, I don’t know…”

“Hush girl. Let’s not start off a happy relationship with a lie. I’m not an idiot. I see the way you two look at each other. Not to brag, but I am one of the smartest women in the world you know. Picking up on such an obvious social que is mere child’s play.” She leaned back into her own chair and took a small sip from her glass. “But, I can also see how happy my daughter is. Tell me, are you just dating her for our money?”

I took offense to that statement and almost blurted out a harsh reply, but stopped.

“Ah, a smart woman as well. I’m liking you more and more.” Elaine said when she saw me master myself.

“I would rather show you, than tell you what your daughter means to me, Elaine.” I said placing my finger on the gem for my ring. “Sorry if I show you anything you or Rei might be embarrassed to see, but I don’t have perfect control over this yet.” She nodded and I pressed the button. Before I could allow myself to get overwhealmed by the room, I focused in on Elaine and wrapped my mind around hers. Closing my eyes, I brought Rei into the focus of my mind. How I saw her, what she meant to me, my love for the honey blonde. Images flashed by. The first time seeing her smile, our first kiss, mornings spent cuddled up together, her laughter. All of it flashed by in moments and despite my effort some of the lust and out activities slipped through, although I managed to stop most of the kinkier things.

Elaine and I opened our eyes and I deactivated my ring, slipping back into the boundaries of my mind. She blinked several times and I saw a flush come to her cheeks. “I see just how much you mean to each other.” She took one more sip. “I also see my daughter takes after her mother in more ways than one.” She chuckled when I blushed back. “Hopefully, she will find the courage to talk to me soon. Her fears are her own. I could not care less if she dates you, that boy, a bloody Pokémon, or all of the above; as long as she is happy. She is my little girl, and that’s all a mother wants is for her daughter to be happy.” My heart swelled with the love I felt roll off the older woman and I held up a toast. Our glasses clinked and we were still sipping as Rei took her seat.

“What were you two toasting to?” Rei asked as she sat down.

“To happiness and family.” I said simply and looked her in the eyes. Pushing the warm feeling of love towards her I hoped it wrapped her up like I had intended.

Rei smiled and blinked a few times. “Mummy, I’ve got something I need to tell you.” She said and I felt her nervousness grow and held my hand out, openly, on the table. Rei took it then looked to her mother. “Kassi and I are dating. I’m not straight and I love this woman with all my heart.” She said it fast, most likely out of fear she would lose her nerve halfway through.

Elaine stopped, set her drink down slowly, then looked at Rei. “I know sweetie. I’d have to be clueless to not see it, but thank you for telling me.” She smiled and placed her hand on top of both of ours. “Plus I think you two make a beautiful couple. Guess I’m going to have to develop a way to get a grandbaby from the both of you together!” She said and chuckled at the look of shocked horror that crossed Rei’s face. I joined in the laughter and everything went back to normal.

Our evening went from the restaurant back to the penthouse where we all sat together, drank, talked, and played games. I learned more about Elaine and her history with the company. What she would like Rei to do in the future, and what Rei thought about it. Rei also asked if Elaine would mind taking care of Conga for her since he was too far behind the rest of team to hope to compete in this part of the Challenge. We also found out that Elaine was one of the brains behind PokéBaby and was elated to hear about my success with the product. It was something she hoped to take to the public at large soon. She took careful notes about my time with the egg and even examined the egg itself.

Hope, through the entire evening had been quiet and stoic, focusing only on caring for our egg. I checked on her and she claimed to be fine, but then got serious. “This little one should have a Papa as well as its Mamas. Do you mind if I ask Bolt to act as a Papa to this little one Kassi?” She said in her deep beautiful tones.

“Not at all my vixen and I think he would be happy to do so.” I said and let Bolt out of his ball so we could ask him together.

Bolt agreed immediately and licked both of us with his mirth at having been asked to be a father figure to the tiny fox.

The evening wound down and Hope and Bolt had curled up next to each other on a couch in the living room, the egg cuddled in between them.

Elaine had taken Conga to her room to cuddle the little chimp to sleep and finally Rei and I found ourselves alone in her room. That night we made slow, quiet love in the peace of her room. For hours we slid against each other’s naked bodies and I could feel our bond grow and deepen with each kiss and every orgasm we brought each other. It was a perfect bonding time that was made more intense when Ana let herself out of her ball and demanded her treat. The sound of that sex was much harder to disguise as the tiny cream swirl was ravenous and unforgiving as she fucked myself and my beautiful girlfriend for hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a fun chapter to write! I can't wait to make it to the Glimwood Tangle next chapter, it's one of my favorite areas in the games. I have created a server on Discord for anyone that would like to talk about this story with me or anyone else. Check it out. https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk


	24. Chapter 24 - Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey through Glimwood Tangle begins and we meet a new friends along the way.

Chapter 24 – Ellie

***author’s note. We have a guest appearance from a character made by Freesoul. Keep an eye out for their own story coming soon!

It was late morning when Rei and I finally woke up. Elaine had left a note for us to notify Jeff when we were ready to go back to Stow-on-Side. She had taken off for Unova first thing this morning and was sad she hadn’t been able to see us off. She had also left a new vial of PokéBaby for me. Ana had a happy grin on her face as we ate breakfast. I knew she was proud of just how much she had worn Rei and myself out last night. Bolt and Hope had apparently had some of their own fun after everyone had gone to bed as well and were happily cuddled up next to each other this morning, waiting for us to depart.

After a while we called Jeff and he brough the helicopter a short time later. I put my Pokémon away and we climbed into the cabin and we took off. This time, we held each other and I got to stare out the window at the passing scenery below. Galar was beautiful as it rolled out beneath us. The hills, valleys, mountains, and fields made an ever-changing tapestry of landscapes that never left my eyes bored. Soon I saw the craggy slopes of Stow-on-Side approaching and we touched down on the helipad behind the stadium. Jeff wished us good luck as took off.

The egg was safely stored in its incubator in my pack and I let Hikari out to accompany me for this leg of the journey. Rei had Genos come out and we set off for Glimwood Tangle. The walk to the edge of the forest was rocky and sparse but slowly the vegetation started to over take the path. It seemed to me like the desert and the forest were at war with each other, battling over who would claim the middle ground.

Finally, we stepped into the canopy of Glimwood Tangle and the dense foliage made it seem like we were actually entering another world. The forest itself was a dark place, even with the harsh sunlight overhead. The massive trees stretched high overhead and created a dense canopy that blocked out all but a few sparse beams of light. A dense growth of moss covered many of the surrounding rocks around a man-made path wound its way through the trees. Thick patches of grass defied the lack of light and most often grew around the abundance of glowing mushrooms and fungi that spread throughout the forest. This place was, in short, magical.

“This is amazing!” I said, hugging Hikari around her beautiful neck. “Are you happy to be home Hikari?” I asked to the Rapidash.

“Yes, I am excited to be back home. I missed this darkness and the smell of the damp earth.” She said. I drank in her smell. It was like cotton candy and a little sweat. A salty-sweet aroma that made me instantly calm and happy.

“I’m glad you could come home. Do you know the way to Ballonlea?” I asked. This was a challenging part of the Challenge. More than one Challenger each year would get lost enough in the forest to require a formal rescue party.

“Yes, I know the way to the human town. It is far and will most likely take us a full day of travel to reach it, however.” She said with confidence.

“What did she say?” Rei asked giving Hikari her own hug then petting the unicorn.

“She said she can lead us there, but it’ll take a full day. Guess that means we’ll be camping in the woods tonight.” I said.

“That’s fine. I want to get my chance to use PokéBaby with Genos anyway, if you don’t mind Kassi.” Rei said, a slight blush coming across her face.

“Not at all babe. You two have your privacy whenever you need it.” I said and kissed her. “Now! Onward Hikari into this magical forest!” I said and we took off. Genos hopped up on Hikari and rode on her back as we made our way through the dark tangle. The manmade path ended quickly and I could now see how people could easily get lost in the darkness. While beautiful, many of the elements of the forest started to look the same to my untrained eyes.

An hour into our travels and I swore I felt a presence on us. The creeping sensation that something was watching us. It was about lunch time so we had stopped for food. Rei and I ate some pre-made sandwiches and Hikari grazed on the grass nearby. Genos snacked on a bowl of berries we had given him. During the meal I set down my sandwich to grab something from my bag and when I turned back around, my food was gone.

“Rei did you take my sandwich?” I asked and the girl said no. I knew she wasn’t lying from my connection to her. “Weird. Ok, I’m going to take a quick break in the bushes, I won’t go far.” I said and stepped a few paces away to relieve myself. Pulling down my pants and leaning against a tree I started to empty my full bladder when suddenly I felt something push me in the back. I almost didn’t catch myself in time to avoid falling into my puddle or urine, but made it just in time. A wicked cackling filled the area and I quickly cleaned myself and took off while pulling up my pants.

I burst back into the clearing that we had made camp in, still struggling to fasten my pants. “I don’t know what just happened, but I think something tried to attack me in the woods. Don’t get caught alone.” I said with a little panic in my voice. Rei had a look of concern and so did Hikari.

“This forest can indeed be a dangerous place, stay with me from now on.” Hikari said, concern in her voice. “Best we move on and cover ground. If we can make it to my grazing grounds tonight, all the better.” We quickly packed up camp and I swore that I heard cackling behind us as we started to once again wind our way through the mushroom lit forest.

Strange occurrences kept popping up as we went along. A branch would suddenly reach out and snag one of our feet. A mushroom would randomly glow brighter as if struck. At one point I was certain I felt something brush against my ass, but when I looked nothing was there. Each time something would happen the same cackling would break out in the area, sometimes joined by other sinister voices.

Hikari seemed just as perplexed. She hadn’t known this many troubles in her youth and neither of us could sense a presence move in and out of our perception.

Along the road we crossed a chef, looking for a battle, but it became immediately clear he was just trying to get some ass. Rei stepped up and dealt with him handily, then left him to the tender love of his Milcery after Ana showed it a particularly effective way of getting a male off that she had discovered. He was squealing like a pig as we set off again.

Several more hours of travel and several more of the strange problems kept happening. Everyone was getting frustrated and we decided to lay a trap quietly this evening to catch whatever mischief maker was causing the problems. I also noticed that the egg had started to wiggle and move a little bit meaning it was less than a day before I met my little Vulpix.

When we were getting into the late afternoon Hikari let us know that we were not far away from her old roaming grounds. We were traveling down the path when we stumbled into another trainer. She looked to be a girl a few years younger than Rei and I, but only a few. She was a petite girl with moon pale skin and silver hair. In the dim light of the forest the strange otherworldly light danced off the silver locks. She wore a black jacket over a blue t-shirt, black denim jeans, brown boots, and had black gloves on her hands. Most striking about the girl were her eyes. Her eyes were a crystalline blue like mine, but seemed to reflect all the light that hit them. In this dimly lit and magical place they seemed to glow in the darkness.

As we approached, I saw a gorgeous smile full of snow-white teeth come across her face. She was short and had a petite frame, but an adorably cute face, especially when smiling. “I was hoping I’d run into you here. Looks like my research paid off.” She said in a voice that was just settling into its womanhood. “Kassi my name is Ellie! I’m one of your biggest fans! Please let me have a battle with you. I’ve been waiting for two days in this part of the Glimwood Tangle just for this chance!” She said with determination.

I blinked with shock. Two days, just for a chance to battle me? That was some serious dedication, I couldn’t refuse that level of effort. “Ok, but how do you wanna do this challenge?” I asked. She had eyes that spoke of experience and I didn’t want to insult her by patronizing her and treating her like a child.

“Three on Three, winner gets to demand one thing of the loser. I’ll state my intentions first. I want to travel with you for at least a week and learn from you. Plus, I would request, but not demand, your unique Ninetales mate with my ditto to give me an egg.” She said this last part with a tone of humility and reverence. I let my mind wash over hers to read her intentions. I felt determination, excitement, and a touch of fear, but nothing ill intent.

“I can accept that term, I think. As for the egg, that is for Hope to decide if she will do it or not. I won’t force any of my beloved Pokémon to become breeding stock.” I reached down and activated my ring by pressing the stone. Immediately I became aware of how alive the forest was around us. Bug, Fairy, and psychic types were in the trees, bushes, grass, and even the earth under our feet. Stumbling from the overwhelming cacophony of presences to focus in on Rei.

 _I’m going to take her challenge and I’m considering taking her to my tent tonight while you bond with Genos. You ok with that? I love you and don’t wanna hurt you if you’re not._ I said directly into her mind.

 _I’m ok with that if I get a turn later. She’s adorable, now I’m kind of jealous she did not challenge me. Also, your country accent comes out more in your mind. It’s adorable._ Rei responded to me directly and I couldn’t help but smirk at her statement.

 _Keep that information to yourself or I’m going to let Ana lose on you and Genos tonight so he keeps you up all night long._ I threatened and the only response I got was a flash of desire and Rei biting her lower lip. Should have known better than to threaten something like that to a masochistic horn dog like her.

Ellie nodded at my statement about Hope, “That seems fair and it’s why I look up to you. Your Pokémon are not just tools or things to you. They are loved ones and friends, aren’t they?” She said, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

“That’s right. I love my Pokémon as much as my beautiful girlfriend here. I have almost died twice protecting them already.” I responded nonchalantly. “As for my condition, if I win, you’re going to join me in my tent tonight. So far, I like you and you’re welcome to travel with us so feel free to name a different condition if you want.” I watched with delight as the girls smile went from confident and endearing to one of shocked embarrassment as she realized what I was asking for.

Even in the dim light I could see the blush come across her pale skin and my ring let me feel the embarrassment rolling off her like a tidal wave. “F-f-fine. I accept that term. In leu of my travel request, I want to reserve one favor for later.”

“Do I have right of refusal if I think it’s out of line?” I asked simply.

“Of course.” she said. “There’s a nice clearing over there, let’s go.” She said then turned and took a few steps. Sure enough, not a few dozen paces off the beaten path Hikari had been leading us down was a medium sized clearing. The shadows were long and the sun was red in the sky, but the sudden addition of light stung my eyes for a few seconds.

Ellie took up her position across from me in the glade and I handed my pack to Rei. She clutched the bag tightly and I saw the excitement in her eyes as she settled in at the base of a tree with Genos to watch the fight. “Alright you two! Begin!” Rei shouted.

I grabbed Hope’s ball. I didn’t know what this girl had up her sleeve and Hope was one of my more well-rounded team members. Ellie grabbed her ball and out popped a Riolu. The small blue canine-like creature took up a fighting stance and squared up against Hope.

“Asami, Force Punch then get out of the way!” Yelled Ellie. The small canine’s fists glowed with a yellow energy then rocketed out towards Hope.

“Left, Right, DG, Circle, FT.” I gave my customary string of dodges and commands. Hope leapt into action immediately rolling to the left to avoid the blast of fighting energy then dodging another one to the right. Coming back to her feet she sparkled in the fading light of the day and lit up the small clearing with a flash of Dazzling Gleam. The wave of Fairy energy slammed into the Riolu and it became immediately obvious that it didn’t appreciate the super effective hit.

“Change of plans Asami, High Jump Kick!” Yelled out Ellie and the Riolu kicked off hard from the ground and launched into the air. Hope did her best to look up and track her target, but it was lost in the evening sun. The Riolu came plummeting out of the sky and crashed into Hope as she was still scanning the horizon for a target. There was a sickening crunch as Hope collapsed to the ground, one of her front shoulders dislocated from the impact. Before the pain could register hope spun her head and launched a flamethrower directly into the face of the Riolu. The fire washed over the small dog and I could smell hair burning even from a distance.

I watched as the Riolu fell to the ground, passed out. Hope, however was out of commission until I could get her healed up. Ellie and I called back our Pokémon at the same time and I saw a smile crack the otherwise serious demeaner of her face. “That was a great match up. Next, come on out Aki!” She shouted and tossed another ball. I had been reaching for my belt, but in a flash saw the outline of an Eevee. My hand went to Taiko’s ball and I grabbed it.

Taiko appeared in a flash of red and slammed his massive drum onto the ground. The hulking gorilla stood like a giant faced against the little Eevee. This Eevee had much more muted colors, its fur a light tan instead of the usual russet brown. I realized that it was a shiny Eevee.

“What a beautiful Eevee!” I shouted to Ellie then turned my mind toward Taiko. This would be my greatest advantage and something I needed to train more on, giving my commands mentally to my team. I reached out towards Taiko and wrapped his mind in my own, forming an invisible link between the two of us. His determination and power were immediately evident.

“ _Taiko, you need to stay ahead of that little Eevee, I’m sure that it’s fast and probably knows some moves that will hit hard. Use Drain Punch and Drum Beating to weaken it and knock it out._ ” I said into his mind. As a response I just felt his determination grow. Taiko raised one of his drum sticks and that was a cue to the other Pokémon. The little Eevee wrapped itself in flames and took off towards Taiko. That didn’t make sense, Eevee was Normal type, it shouldn’t know any fire moves.

Taiko intercepted the little Pokémon moving rapidly towards him by cloaking his fist in a sickly yellow light then meeting the little Pokémon in mid-strike. I felt his hand burn through our link, but also felt the direct connection of the punch to the little Eevee. The small dog was sent rocketing backwards by the mighty power of Taiko’s punch and it landed in the grass of the clearing in a heap, slowly trying to roll back onto its feet. A flood of health and vitality flowed back into Taiko, and while not all the damage from the strike was healed, he felt much better.

Before the little Eevee could regain his footing, Taiko grabbed his drumsticks and started to bash out a furious beat on his drum. The rhythmic pounding of the head filled the glade and I watched several bird Pokémon take to wing as his beat brought tree limbs to life. The heavy vines snaked through the earth and then broke free of the ground and came slamming down onto the Eevee. The little creature was nimble, however and hardened its fluffy tail to absorb most of the incoming onslaught. It had used Iron Tail as a defense maneuver, very clever.

“You’re both battle veterans. Aren’t you?” I asked to Ellie. Already letting Taiko know with my mind to keep up the assault of Drain Punch and Drum Beating.

“Yeah, we might surprise you if we can get a chance to know you. Aki, Swift then Sizzly Slide!” Ellie shouted and the little Eevee leapt once again towards Taiko. A stream of energy in the shape of stars flew from the little Pokémon and Taiko simply batted them away with a mighty swipe of his hand. Then the little Eevee surrounded itself with fire as it charged head long at Taiko. Once again the two Pokémon collided in a clash of yellow fighting energy and red fire. The searing pain from Taiko let me know this attack had done more damage, but I heard as well as felt something pop in the little Eevee.

A puff of dust rose from the ground where Aki landed and he didn’t stir to get up. I could feel that he was alive and would be ok with medical attention, but he was out cold.

Taiko puffed up his chest and beat on it a few times while letting out a victorious bellow. It reminded me that he was still an ape at heart and the maneuver made me smile. That smile was immediately wiped out as Ellie sent out her last Pokémon. It was an Alcremie. A cute blueberry patterned one with a light blue cream making up the majority of its body.

“Cream! It’s all up to you to save my honor. Hyper Beam!” Ellie shouted.

Taiko didn’t have time to dodge or prepare a defense. The small swirl of blue cream simply opened its mouth and, in a flash, a huge beam of energy slammed into him. My link let me feel the wash of energy over him, feel his skin sear in several places from the overwhelming energy. Then the light faded from the area and I saw Taiko laying on the ground, smoking a little bit, and clearly knocked out.

“Good job buddy. I’ll reward you later.” I said as I returned the large primate to his ball. A Hyper Beam had been the last thing I expected from an Alcremie. My remaining team didn’t have any clear type advantages against Fairy, either. I thought furiously on my options. Bolt was fast and could stay ahead of the Alcremie. Ana would be fighting fire with fire, but it would come down to who has the more powerful Alcremie and I wasn’t sure if that was Ana. Hikari was a decent choice, but I didn’t want her to be injured for meeting her family later today. That left Tsunami who was a large target to hit with that Hyper Beam. Bolt it was.

I grabbed the ball for Bolt and as he materialized, I locked my mind into his. “ _Bolt, this is going to be tough. That Alcremie might be stronger than Ana. Keep using your speed and don’t breathe in any fumes she lets out. I’m here with you and I feel everything you feel. Let’s do this, together._ ” I said into his mind and I watched as his powerful muscles flexed under his yellow and black fur.

 _“Time for me to live up to my namesake and be quick as lightning.”_ Bolt replied in his deep warm chocolate voice. Then, he sprang into action. All I saw was a yellow blur as he closed the difference to the Alcremie. A bolt of electricity arced from Bolt to the small swirl of cream as he passed by, rounded in an arc and continued on. The Alcremie was still exhausted from using its Hyper Beam and was forced to take the full brunt of the Discharge.

Bolt circled back around again and this time tried to hit the Alcremie with a Quick Attack. The little Pokémon had enough awareness to try to dodge to the side before Bolt could connect fully with his attack. The glancing blow still sent the small blue swirl sprawling to the dirt, landing hard on one of her tiny arms. My Boltund was still moving at full speed, rounding back on his path and wrapping himself in electricity. _Wild Charge_ we spoke to each other at the same time.

“Cream! Aromatic Mist! Slow him down somehow.” Shouted Ellie, a pained expression on her face. The Alcremie swelled and was suddenly surrounded in a cloud of pink mist, I was downwind and within seconds was smelling the sweet floral scent of the Alcremie.

That happened after it was all over, however. Bolt had taken my words to heart and as soon as he had heard Ellie give the order, he held his breath. When the Alcremie used it’s Aromatic Mist, Bolt did something clever that proved why he was such an overly cunning Boltund. The mist was a fine particle spray. Thanks to our exposure around Ana and her love of the ability, he knew that if he timed it right, the spray could be ignited, just like a grain dust explosion.

The Alcremie was first shocked by discharge and the spark caused the pollen-like mist to explode, rocketing the Alcremie back and burning her. She flew several feet until her body collided with a tree. There she slumped to the ground. Luckily Alcremie didn’t have normal bones or she surely would have broken some from that impact.

Ellie rushed over to her Alcremie and immediately started to pour medicine over her. I walked up and patted Bolt affectionately on the head. “Great job Bolt. That was cleaver to use her own trick against her like that.” I gave him some praise and held back my mirth as his leg started to instinctively kick as I scratched the special spot behind his ear.

Once my fingers stopped distracting him, I heard Bolt mentally clear his throat, “Ahem, much gratitude from myself as well Kassi. That was a rousing show. Also, I’ve considered doing much the same to mistress Ana the next time she tries to force herself on me.” His tone was a little haughty and my link to him gave me a flash of embarrassment and a memory of one of Ana’s “experiments” performed late one evening during camp.

Rei rushed over and threw her hands around my neck. “That was amazing Kassi! What a fight! I honestly didn’t expect you to beat the Junior Champion from this last spring like that!” Rei said. I froze then looked back to Ellie. It must have been the dim and alien light of the Glimwood Tangle that had kept me from recognizing the girl. Now that I looked harder it was absolutely the Junior Champion from the spring, Ellie the Alolan Tidal Wave. She had been one of the few Trainers in recent years to even give Leon a run for his money.

The only thing that had stopped her from taking the outright Champion title had been Ace, Leon’s starter Pokémon, and near unbeatable Charizard. Ellie had used only one Pokémon in our fight that I had recognized from her final match up against Leon. So, I had struggled against at least her B-team. I also remember from some of her interviews and people talking about her from the Junior Challenge that she was a former Champion of Alola.

“Wha…why…” I struggled to find my words for a minute, then shook my head. “Ellie, why are you here of all places? Shouldn’t you be off doing some work as the Junior Champ?” I asked. While the role of Junior Champion was nowhere near as cumbersome as the actual Champion of Galar it still meant she was on level with some of the Gym Leaders and could easily be doing anything she wanted across the whole of Galar or the world, for that matter.

Ellie finished healing up her Pokémon and returned the Alcremie to its ball, then turned back to me. “Well, I already told you. I’m a big fan of you and the way you not only battle, but treat your Pokémon. I want to learn more about you and see if there are ways I can improve. From what I’ve seen and with conversations I’ve had with Leon, you are the one to watch this year as the person to unseat him. Maybe even become the World Champion someday.” She said with a twinkle in her eyes and stepped over to me and looked down at Bolt. The petite girl extended a hand to Bolt and let his sniff her. After a few testing sniffs he licked her hand and nuzzled his head against her palm. The girl giggled happily and started to genuinely rub at the Boltund.

Ellie contined, “From what I understand, you haven’t bred your team for success, sought to catch the strongest Pokémon in each area. In fact, you seem to only have your team of six. Right?” Ellie asked as she found the same spot I had and now had Bolt’s leg kicking frantically.

“That’s right. All of my Pokémon, expect Tsunami, chose to come with me, instead of me beating them and me catching them, like most Trainers. In Tsunami’s case, he’s a special exception.” I said, trying to avoid the story about how Tsunami and I started off with him raping me and we’ve since overcome that to galvanize our bond. “But I haven’t special bred or picked any of my Pokémon because I thought they were more powerful on paper. They are my closest friends and lovers and I chose them because I felt a connection to them.”

“See? That’s what I mean! Your team should have lost that fight outright. I think the average level of the Pokémon I used here was 10 or more levels higher that what I guess your team to be. It should have been a clean sweep, but you still won through your guile and the bond with your Pokémon. That’s why I wanna travel with you!” Ellie had stood up halfway through her speech and was now bouncing in place as she looked me in the eyes. “Now, are we camping here or pushing forward?” She spun away from me and I noticed that despite her petite frame she had a good-looking little butt squeezed into her jeans.

“Yeah, alright. Hikari, how much further?” I asked my Rapidash. She stomped her foot a single time, but I heard her words in my mind.

“Just a few minutes, I can smell the water of my old stomping grounds.” Hikari said.

Apparently, she had broadcasted her voice to all of us and Ellie and Rei both nodded. We started to follow the beautiful horse and I used the in-ball applicator to use two Full Restore to my injured Pokémon. Rei’s penthouse had been stuffed full of her company’s products and she had made sure we were both well stocked before we had left.

Ellie seemed a little pensive and quiet. I had removed my ring so I couldn’t really get a read on her anymore, but I had a feeling she was nervous about tonight. My hand reached out and intwined itself into Rei’s. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I felt our mutual love for each other flow back and forth along our bond.

About ten minutes later we stepped out of the thick underbrush of the forest and into a grotto. The sun had now fully set and the almost full moon was on the rise. My breath left me in a woosh as my eyes took in the beautiful scene in front of me.

Ahead laid a spring fed lake lined with rocks and the dimly glowing forest. The lake itself had some softly glowing moss deep in its waters. The rising moon reflected off the softly glowing water to create a serene tapestry of colors and shapes. Around the lake were many creatures of the forest. I saw a few Impidimp and Hattrem dance along the forest edge and waters edge. Several Morelull floated effortlessly along the mild breeze in the glade, their tiny glowing mushroom bodies causing soft lights to light up the area, like dozens of dim floating candles. The entire scene looked like something out of a children’s story book.

“Welcome to my stomping grounds, Kassi and friends. My family is off grazing tonight, but I have heard from my Mother. They will be back in the morning. For the night, set up your camp along the water’s edge and enjoy the peace. There is no fighting allowed in this glade, this is a place of peace and healing.” Hikari said, again broadcasting her mind to all of us. Her mane was now glowing softly in the glade and every Pokémon around us seemed to take a step back and revere her.

We set up two tents in the soft earth near the bank of the lake and beside a platform of rock. Ellie had her own tent that was much larger that she had received as an endorsement from one of her sponsors. It dwarfed Rei’s tent that was a twin of my own and I couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of the tiny girl sleeping in the massive structure by herself. Luckily, tonight, she wouldn’t need to.

On the rock ledge Hikari told us it was ok to start a fire as long as we minded it well. There were plenty of felled branches along the edge of the grotto and with some help from Ruby we soon had a brilliant fire rolling and some food cooking slowly over it. Ellie had opted to cook for us, claiming an Alolan special as a treat for us. The smell of the sweet food had my mouth watering within minutes.

While the food cooked, I let all my team out of their balls to roam. Hope and Taiko were fully restored and my big lug of a gorilla was soaking in the healing waters of the spring like it was a hot spring. Hope had curled up near the fire with the egg tucked safely in the soft fluff of her tails. Bolt had run off with Ruby to a quiet corner of the grotto and if I stretched my mind out toward Bolt I felt that they were deep into a steamy mating session. Ana was happily chatting with the other Alcremie who seemed much more reserved than herself, but interested in her “experiments”. Tsunami had slipped happily into the water with a warning from Hikari to not devour any of the fish in this sacred pond. He had reluctantly agreed.

Rei had Genos curled up in her lap, eagerly waiting to retire to her tent. The rest of her team were interacting with the few Pokémon that Ellie had let out. Interestingly, she had only let out the three we had seen during our battle. Titan was also inching closer to Rei, his lust for the trainer very apparent by the solid rod sticking out of the front of his cart-like body. When Ellie had taken notice of this fact her face had burned a deep enough scarlet to be seen in the dim light and we all laughed happily.

Ellie was a little more reserved even as we sat down to eat the amazing food she had prepared. It was a ramen done Alolan style with canned meat and Pinap berry. The salty sweet and rich food slid down our throats and warmed our bodies in the chill fall air. All the Pokémon seemed to love it as well, everyone that tried let out a happy noise as the consumed the meal.

What we did learn of Ellie was a little bit more than what I already knew from her interviews. She was indeed a former Champion of Alola. She had held the title from 12 to 14 when it was taken from her. She had then come here to take on the Junior Challenge and had almost beaten Leon. She now owned a home that Leon had helped her purchase in Wyndon. She had been watching my match against Milo and fallen in love with Hope’s beauty since first setting eyes on her. When it became obvious that I was a contender and she saw how in sync I was with my team, she had made this plan to come see me.

She hadn’t shared many of her personal details, like about her family or past, but I figured that would all come with time. After the meal I helped wash the cookware with Ellie and I heard her humming to herself as she worked. It was obvious that the young woman had a beautiful singing voice hidden under her shy exterior. While my own singing was mediocre at best I started to join in, soon I managed to coax a full song out of the petite silver haired girl. I had been right; her voice was angelic and the Alolan melody was sonorous and flowed effortlessly. Taiko had even joined her song with a soft drum beat and we were soon all enwrapped in a story told by song from Ellie.

It was a story about a love journeying across the many isles of Alola to only find out her love had been unfaithful. The girl, now spurned, at tossed herself into the sea and become a Primarina, her beauty now unrivaled and her vengeance just. The final notes of her song faded into the trees and I saw that several wild Pokémon had come to the edge of the camp to hear her sing, including a small Ponyta.

We all clapped our applause and Ellie had flushed with embarrassment, but seemed pleased that we had enjoyed her song. We took that time to start to go our own ways. I watched Rei head off with both Titan and Genos towards her tent and I sat next to the fire and patted the spot beside me for Ellie to sit. The petite woman sat next to me, a little space in between us still. I reached out and pulled her closer to me, our sides now pressed into each other’s. “That was a beautiful song Ellie, but I felt like you had some real connection to that story. Feel like talking about it?” I asked, simply enjoying the closeness of her. Ellie smelled like lilac and the scent lit my nose up with eagerness for this evening.

“I’d rather not think about it.” Ellie said and tensed up a little bit. I put an arm around her and pulled her head onto my shoulder.

“I won’t push you into anything you don’t want Ellie. I might have won the fight, but I’m not a heartless bitch. If you want to take things slow, I’m ok with that. Just know that Rei and myself as well and my team and I work so well because we don’t have walls between us. If you learn anything from me it would be that being open and honest with yourself and those around you is how you find your true happiness.” I said as I traced my hand slowly up and down her back. We stayed like that for several minutes, watching as the fire slowly twisted and crackled.

The moment was finally broken by the tent flap to Rei’s tent unzipping and Titan, her Carkoal rolling out with a satisfied grin on his face. The tent was quickly zipped back up and only a few seconds later a soft patting sound could be heard in the stillness of the night. I smiled, my link with Rei letting me know exactly what was happening.

A petite hand grabbed my chin and was turned to face Ellie’s. Her pale blue eyes once again glowing softly in the dying light of the fire. “I do want this Kassi. I’m just nervous and don’t know what I’m doing.” She said and then leaned in to plant a soft kiss on my lips. Her lips were soft as rose petals and I could still taste some of the sweet Pinap berry that had been in the soup on her. I leaned into her kiss and pressed my own lips firmly against hers. We each took in deep breaths as our mouths started to explore each other’s, tongues eventually dueling for supremacy against the other one.

Finally, I pulled her back and motioned for the tent and some more privacy. Ellie’s face was flush and I could see the desire growing in her eyes. We got up and I led her by the hand into the large tent, closing over the flaps behind us but leaving enough room for a Pokémon to get in if they wanted to. We had already laid our bags next to each other and I helped ease Ellie down onto the soft bedding. She had pulled off her jacket and I could now see a little more of her petite body. She was slim in build but starting to grow into her curves. She was past adolescence for sure and would never be buxom like me, but that made her even more adorable.

I eased myself onto the ground and slowly crawled over her. Ellie had lost some of her nerve between the fire and here and I could feel her nervousness growing once again. I placed my face near hers and looked into her eyes. “Ellie, again we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” I said in a soft whisper, my lips barely brushing hers as I spoke. A soft moan escaped from Ellie and then I felt a hand grasp one of my breasts through my shirt.

“Just shut up and make love to me before I change my mind Kassi.” She said, her voice nervous but full of lust. That was all the more I needed. My lips pressed into hers and I pushed my chest eagerly into her hand. It was clear that Ellie had no experience and I would have to show her the ropes and take charge. As our tongues snaked around each other’s I ran a hand slowly down Ellie’s side and slipped it under the edge of her t-shirt. She let out a gasp as my cool hand pressed against the warm flesh of her stomach, but she didn’t stop kissing me or squeezing my breast. I continued to slowly slide my hand up her stomach until I felt the padding of a bra under my hand.

Giving her small breasts a squeeze over her bra Ellie let out a soft moan of pleasure and I felt my own nipples start to harden in her grip. I hooked my fingers under her bra and slid it over the small fleshy mound. She had very petite breasts, almost flat, but I could feel her nipples poking my palm wonderfully as it slid past them. Ellie moaned once again and I felt her tug at the neck line of my sweater, trying to free the breast she had been squeezing. My fingers caressed and played with her erect nipple as a massaged her small breast. Ellie had managed to free my chest from its cloth prison and now blushed as my massive orbs dangled in her face.

“You know, I dreamed about getting to touch these beautiful big breasts since the moment I saw you on TV.” Ellie said and once again grabbed my chest. “They’re a lot heavier than I expected. Do they hurt your back?” She asked with curiosity.

“Not really, I’m used to it and Ellie,” I gave the nipple in my hand a light pinch which made her squeak, “you’re ruining the mood with questions like that. Save it for the pillow talk afterwards.” I pressed my lips back into hers and reveled in the attention she was paying to own nipple. Ellie was awkward, but eager to try. We made out for a couple more minutes, fondling each other’s chests and she eventually worked up the courage to suck on my nipple. The girl did well on sucking with the right amount of pressure and swirling her tongue around to make me moan for the first time.

I was growing tired of clothes getting in the way of our fun by this point and sat up to pull off my sweater. My breast fell heavily and bounced a couple of times as gravity did its work. Then I made a show of unsnapping just the top couple side snaps to my leather pants, making them roll down just enough to tease and show that I wasn’t wearing panties underneath to the silver haired girl. Her eyes grew large and I watched with a smile as she pulled off her own shirt and bra. The tent was dark, but even in the dim light I could see her pale skin glow the only dark spot being her two hard nipples on her petite AA cup breasts.

I leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking a little and deciding for myself that she needed a reminder of tonight. As I kissed her, I ran a hand slowly down her torso and into the hem of her jeans. The denim garment was tight but Ellie sucked in her stomach just enough for my hand to slide into them. My digits slid over her lace panties and I felt they were already soaked with her eagerness. Once I had my finger pressed against her clit I bit down with my mouth on her neck and pressed in on her tender spot. Ellie moaned and arched her back with the sensation, our chests pressing together wonderfully and nipples pressing into each other’s.

My hand explored her panty covered pussy and Ellie seemed lost in the pleasure. After a minute I was tired of being restricted by her jeans. I released her neck and saw with delight I had indeed left a mark on her flawless porcelain skin. The deep red of the mark standing out even in the dim tent light. Ellie sensed my frustration with her pants and reached down and unbuttoned them herself. She was now humping at my hand, trying to get herself off with my digits. No sooner had her pants loosed up then I used my other hand to tug them down a few inches and give myself more room to work with.

Ellie was in heaven and started to moan as my hand rubbed at her pussy. I was still over her panties but she was soaked and soaking up all the attention I was giving her. She had gone back to sucking on one of my breasts and her own hands were in my pants grabbing handfuls of my round yoga butt. Once I felt I had Ellie growing close to a release I pulled away, wanting to tease her just a little more. She let out a frustrated moan as my hand slid out of her pants, but I would make her wait long. I trailed kissed down her body as my hands worked to pull her pants off. I stopped for a time at her breasts and her back once again arched as I sucked on her tender nipples. She must have really sensitive breasts I thought to myself even as she helped me wiggle herself out of her skin tight jeans. Once the jeans were gone, I continued my trail of kisses and slowly slid her panties off on my way down.

My head grew closer to Ellie’s privates and I could smell her lust. She was positively soaked and I noticed that she was shaved completely bare. I kissed the inside of her thighs a few times to tease her and also wiggled myself out of my own pants. They were just getting in the way at this point. Ellie had had enough of my teasing and I felt her fingers lace into my hair as she pushed my face against her eager pussy. I moaned happily into her love slit as my lips pressed against her moist entrance. My tongue snaked out and I used it to explore her tender folds. Ellie panted and moaned happily as my roving tongue explored her then when I made it to her clit she arched her back and pressed me into herself harder.

It was time to get her off and I started to lick her in earnest. My tongue flicking and wrapping around her sensitive clit. I used one hand to reach up and grab a petite breast and my other one snaked in between my own thighs and I started to rub myself to my own orgasm. It didn’t take long of me eating the petite girl and gently pinching a nipple to bring her to an orgasm. Her gentle voice now screaming in delight as her legs started to tremble from the force of her orgasm. As she came, it made me wonder if this girl was still a virgin and it made me hesitate on taking her maidenhead or fingering her.

While Ellie climaxed around my mouth, I soon found out that she was also a squirter, as at the peak of her orgasm I was happily sprayed with her love juice. The warm fluid flowed over my own face and helped push me over the edge to my own first orgasm of the night. That made me even more hungry and I now explored even more of the petite girls love tunnel and even giving her a few testing licks to her ass to see just how she would respond. Ellie was so lost in the pleasure she did nothing but drink up any attention that I paid to her.

“Kassi, I want to return the favor, but I don’t know what I’m doing. Can I eat you out please?” Ellie said between her pants and the moans that I was trying to feed into her constantly. My own crotch was on fire and begging for some kind of attention, so I was only too eager to oblige. I pulled my own wet face from Ellie’s crotch and with a grin went up and kissed her. Ellie didn’t seem to care that I was slick with her own love juice and kissed me eagerly. After a few seconds I broke the kiss and rolled off to the side, propped a pillow under my upper half so I was sitting up a little bit then slowly opened my legs to the girl.

I could now feel the trickle of a connection forming with Ellie. It was only the slightest bits of emotions and for now, it was only the lust burning off of her in waves, but it let me know that she was completely into this. Ellie’s eyes roamed up and down my body and I watched with eagerness as she sat up, giving me an eyeful of her perky round butt. The girl didn’t have much of a chest, but her ass was perfect. She then turned and crawled over on all fours until she was perched above my knees. A shaky hand reached out and ran across the Pokéball shape I kept shaved into my short pubic hair.

“Ok, now the trick is to take your time and tease before you just dive in. Kiss my thighs and all around my pussy before you actually go in. You can also use your fingers on me if you want. I didn’t know if I would have hurt you if I had done too much, so I held back on you.” I said and guided one of her hands to my slick entrance. With little hesitation Ellie pushed an eager finger into my love channel and began to swirl around and explore it. “That’s it, very good. Now turn your hand palm up and swirl your finger like you’re trying to get me to come to you. Which you kind of are.” I laughed a little at my statement and I showed her what I meant with my own finger. My breath hitched when Ellie did exactly what I showed her, the slight scrape of her short cut nails brushing past the cluster of nerves on the upper wall of my pussy. My back arched and I moaned happily as Ellie continued that attention while now planting kiss after kiss along my inner thighs.

The silver haired beauty slowly worked her way down towards my pussy, her light blue eyes locked onto mine. When she was centimeters above my pussy she paused and took in the situation. I felt something run through her mind and then saw the determination set in her face. Ellie’s head dipped down and I sucked in a deep breath as I felt her tongue lap against my clit. She had done a great job of keeping up her attention with her fingers and had even slipped in a second one to run in counter time to the first, swirling my eager love channel into a frothy wet mess. I guided Ellie with gentle instructions as her clumsy tongue slowly picked up on what I liked and what worked. Before long the girl was working me into a frenzy and I felt my own orgasm build to a wild fever.

Satisfied that she had made me cum Ellie came up from my waist and made me kiss her like I had done only minutes before. We kissed and ground our wastes together, clits sliding across one other until we were both panting and moaning from the feeling. “Kassi, I want you to take my virginity, please. Do it now before I lose my nerve.” She said with a heavy pant. My connection to the girl had grown stronger and I could feel her determination. Indeed, she was bound and determined to lose her maidenhead to me here and now, so I set myself to the task.

I wrapped my arms around the petite beauty and flipped her over onto her back. My mouth pressed into hers as I snaked my hand down between her thighs and across her soaking wet pussy. I remembered the pain of my hymen breaking and wondered if I could spare her some of that discomfort. With my thumb I activated my ring and then wrapped her mind with my own. I worked a single finger into her pussy and showed her the same attention she had given me. I knew this wouldn’t be enough to break her hymen, but the more eager she was the less this would hurt. My hand worked Ellie up to a fevered pitch and she was grinding against my palm. With my powers I tried to increase her pleasure and make her more sensitive to pleasure but dull any discomfort or pain she might be feeling.

“You ready?” I asked poising another finger, ready to dive in deep and actually get the deed done.

Ellie hesitated, then gave a quick nod. “Yes, please Kassi. Take my virginity please.” She let out in a breathy hiss. My finger pushed forward and with the help of its mate already buried inside of her I felt the pressure of her hymen then pushed past it, rupturing the membrane once and for all. Ellie let in a sharp hiss and even with the mental blocks in place I knew she was feeling some of the pain and discomfort.

I pushed my own pleasure towards the petite woman and tried to wrap her in it as I worked her towards another climax. It wasn’t long before I felt the pain of her deflowering fade and give way to pleasure. A couple minutes later, Ellie soaked our bedding by letting out a gushing torrent of her love juice as she climaxed once again. Her screams of pleasure echoed into the night and across the water and my heightened awareness let me know that many of the surrounding parties delighted in our noises. Once Ellie came down, she collapsed in a sweaty, tossed hair, but satisfied pile. I laid down next to her and snuggled into her side. Pulling the blankets over us we were both soon sleeping in bliss in each other’s arms.

***Author’s Note. Thank you for reading Good Times in Galar. If you enjoy the story please leave a review or Kudo’s as they make it easier for more people to find my story and if you want to join myself and others in discussing this story as well as many other things in a shared space then consider joining the Good Time’s in Galar Discord Server https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk Thanks DMDrewDragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoy this story and would like to ask me questions please feel free to join me on the discord server for GTIG - DMDrewDragon


	25. Chapter 25 - Pure Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our party encounters more challenges as they continue their path through Glimwood Tangle and Kassi is attacked!

Chapter 25 – Pure Heart

I woke up to a pleasant and warm feeling between my thighs. At first I thought I was simply having a good dream until my awareness of the world around me came into focus. Then I felt the tickle of hairs between my legs and knew that I wasn’t dreaming. I looked down and to my delight saw the silver haired locks of Ellie between my legs. Her tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot and I moaned happily.

“Now this is a proper good morning.” I said and Ellie lifted her head and smiled at me.

“Good morning sleepy head. Feel like round 2?” She said, that feint inner glow to her eyes coming back in the dim light. I noticed that the sun hadn’t even started to lighten the sky outside.

“Mmm, not that I’m complaining, but how early is it?” I asked, not daring to look at my phone for the time.

“I don’t know myself. All I know is that I woke up super horny and wanted more. You interested?” Ellie said, the same strange inner glow in her eyes. I realized now in the almost darkness that they were just reflecting the light, they actually did have a very feint glow to them. I made a note to ask about that later. My head turned and I saw that one of her Pokémon had joined us in our sleepy snuggle pile last night. Her shiny Eevee Aki. That gave me an idea.

“Ellie, I couldn’t help but notice that you were a virgin last night, have you not been with any of your Pokémon?” I asked slowly wrapping my fingers into her hair.

Ellie’s eyes grew huge and even in the dim light I could see her blush. “No! I haven’t. Why? Is that a common thing? That’s Poképhilia. Isn’t it illegal in some places?” She sounded a little shocked and scared at the question.

“Yes, in some reserved corners of the world it is. But here in Galar it’s celebrated for the connection it makes between Pokémon and their humans. Why do you think it’s called the Poképhile Championship Challenge?” I asked, my fingers still brushing gently through her silver locks.

“Well…now that you say it like that, I feel kind of foolish for not…” She didn’t get a chance to respond because I locked my fingers into her hair and pushed her face back into my eager pussy. Ellie gave out a stifled moan and then started to lick me again.

“Don’t talk bad about yourself. You’re an adorable little cinnamon bun and I wouldn’t change anything about you. Welcome to Galar, we do things a little differently around here.” I looked over and saw that the Eevee had now woken back up and his dark grey eyes were looking into mine. Looking back to Rei she was oblivious and happily lapping at my folds. I activated my ring and started to dive into Ellie’s mind. I wanted to see what she actually thought about her Pokémon.

It didn’t take long before I found the lust, she had hidden away for some of her Pokémon. She had been a breeder and watched Pokémon mate dozens of times and it always made her wet when she did. The social norms and fear of being called a freak were what had stopped her from ever attempting something with her team. Pulling back a little I dove into the Eevee’s surface thoughts. He was getting turned on watching his Trainer eat me out and could smell the lust of Ellie from his spot. Aki wanted nothing more than to mount his Trainer and show her how much she meant to him.

Ellie was busy with me so I made a decision and reached over to Aki, my hand starting to rub gently at his sheath. Just a few seconds later I was given my reward as his small red tip started to poke out and grow. With a few more strokes and a bit of coaxing I was pleased to see the full length of his canine dick. For such a small creature he had a good-sized dick about the length of my hand and not without some decent girth too. It reminded me a lot of Bolt before he evolved.

My attention was taken from the Eevee for a second when Ellie got really enthusiastic about eating me out and worked me into a fervor. This only increased the desire of Aki, however. Once I had ridden out my orgasm, I decided it was time to act. I pulled on Ellie and got her on top of me, her petite breasts now pressing into my own large ones. “You ready to truly bond with your Pokémon Ellie?” I asked then moved my eyes toward Aki.

Ellie sucked in a sharp breath when she saw the large erection that the Eevee was sporting and I could feel her nervousness and tension. “I don’t know Kassi…” She said but then bit her lower lip. I reached down and grabbed a handful of her athletic ass then slid her knees to my sides so her ass was up and in the perfect presentation position for the small canine.

Her lust and desire were palpable, but I needed her to vocalize her desire. I nudged Aki to get behind the girl and he happily bounded behind her and placed his upper paws on her perky ass. My hand grabbed his erect cock as he tried to line up with Ellie’s slit. As my hand wrapped around the hot shaft he started to instinctively hump at my hand and I made sure that the very tip was barely pressing against Ellie’s slick entrance. If she said no, then I would get the canine off, but I wanted this for them and I felt blessed to be involved.

“You have to tell me what you want Ellie.” I said while planting kisses on the girls neck and chest, still holding the horny Eevee at bay, barely.

Ellie looked like she was struggling with herself for a second then I watched as she came to a decision. She reached behind her, took Aki’s cock from my hand and placed it at her entrance. “If you and Rei are so comfortable with this and your teams are this amazing, it can’t hurt anything.” She let go of Aki’s cock and then moaned as he planted his dick firmly in her guts. “Oh, fuck that feels amazing!” She said, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. I reached up and pinched a nipple to really start sending her over the edge even as Aki started to thrust in an out of the petite silver haired beauty.

The sound of fur covered flesh slapping into Ellie’s bare ass started to fill the tent and the girl was quickly brought to hiccupping orgasm. I kept up my assault on her nipple and used my other hand to reach between our pressed bodies and rub at her clit. Only seconds later Ellie had another squirting orgasm and coated the lap of Aki as well as my hand in her love juice.

“Kassi, I feel something big pressing against me. What is it?” Ellie asked between pants and I realized that Aki must have been close as well.

“That’s his knot. It a bit of flesh at the base of a canine cock that swells to lock him into you and make sure you take all of his seed. It’ll fell amazing, just relax and take it Ellie.” I said into her ear then redoubled my effort to make her cum harder. The looser she was the easier it would be to get knotted by Aki and the less discomfort she would feel.

“Kassi, I think I’m going to pass out soon. This just feels too good!” Ellie was screaming now and I didn’t doubt her for a second, she’d been climaxing for a few minutes without break and had to be at her limit. I decided to help, I freed my hand from her breast, reached down and gave Aki one helpful push. The screaming moan from Ellie told me that I had succeeded in planting the dog knot into the tiny woman. “Something warm is flooding into me. Arceus it feels so good. His dick makes me feel so full!” Ellie was screaming in her orgasm her hips wiggling slightly on top of me to get off more on the dog dick.

Once Aki had spun around butt to butt and I knew he was simply pumping Ellie full of seed I let up on her clit and let the silver haired beauty come down from her orgasm. “What did you think? Wasn’t it worth it?” I asked as I planted a kiss on the still twitching girl’s lips.

“Definitely.” She said with a sigh and had another fit of spasms as I guessed a fresh pulse of cum sprayed into her. Canine Pokémon could cum in bursts for up to 30 minutes while they were tied and one of Aki’s size might be able to produce up to a quarter liter of semen in that time. “I wish I had done this sooner, damn the stigma.” She said between panting breaths.

By my guess it took almost 30 minutes for Aki to finish up and pop out of Ellie with a wet pop. She squeaked adorably when it happened and then I felt the warm combination of fluids from the two new found lovers flow over my own pussy and down my ass. It turned me on, but I could see Ellie was spent and was almost asleep as soon as she rolled over and back onto the bedding. I still couldn’t see the light outside, but I needed some relief and to clean up so I tucked in the beautiful girl and made my way out of the tent.

The cool autumn air made my skin immediately break out in gooseflesh and I looked around the camp. Almost everything was still and quiet. Hope, Ruby, and Bolt, the two Ninetales and Boltund, were all curled up next to the now low burning fire. Titan, Rei’s Carkol, and the two Alcremie of me and Ellie were snuggled up for warmth near Rei’s tent. Mire, Rei’s Sliggoo, vibrated as he snored in a patch of grass by himself. I saw that Blush and Taiko had also made their own hammock of vines and were curled up together, the Roselia now dwarfed by my huge Rillaboom. Asami, Ellie’s Riolu, also sat near the fire, curled up in a bed of leaves.

I looked around the lake and didn’t see a sign of Tsunami, but knew he would be there somewhere. Then I realized that Hikari was nowhere to be found. A mild panic settled into me as I looked around the clearing for any sign of the unicorn. Despite my better judgement, I took a few steps out of the camp towards the dark woods to look for her and to relieve my bladder I had suddenly realized was bursting at the seams.

I didn’t step into the shadows of the trees, but I did squat next to a large trunk, nestled in its roots and let go. While I was doing something my body could handle on its own, I activated my ring and cast my mind wide into the forest. Hikari was outside of my perception and I couldn’t feel her. The absence was odd and deep. I knew she had grown up in this place, but I couldn’t have forgiven myself if she’d been hurt and I was unable to find her.

A twig snapped and I glanced around. I was still mid-stream and helpless like this. “Who’s there?” I asked my mind searching for whatever had come from the direction of the sound. Nothing, there was nothing there. That’s when I was once again shoved from the back. This time, I wasn’t able to catch myself and I fell face first into the dirt. I heard a deep and menacing cackle come from behind me.

I tried to scramble away toward the camp, but was quickly bound by what felt like coarse rope. My eyes filled with fear and I looked behind me. There stood a Grimmsnarl, his huge body covered in snow white fur and a feral grin on his face. Surrounding the hulking Pokémon were three Impidimp. I opened my mouth to scream, but an Impidimp slammed my mouth shut, causing my teeth to clack together sharply and pain shot into me, letting me know one of them might have cracked.

My mind first shot out to try and break the concentration of the Grimmsnarl that had bound me, but I didn’t find anything. There was just darkness when I tried to peer into the mind of the beast. I glanced around and saw that all my captors were now staring at my naked body and one by one each came to full mast. The Grimmsnarl’s cock even bigger and more bulbous than my dildo of the same variety. That’s when I started to truly panic. I kicked and flailed until the Grimmsnarl tightened my bindings to an uncomfortable level. Then I reached out with my mind and sent my wave of fear and panic racing towards the camp.

The trap of hairs surrounding my body pulled my legs apart, despite my best efforts to stop it from happening. My binds dug into my flesh and I felt the burning sensation of rope burn as I was pulled in closer to the white Grimmsnarl and his massive erection. Once I was at his feet, I could smell him. He smelled like body odor mixed with candy and musk, the smell made me gag. I saw a feral grin on his face below his pig-like nose as he lifted me up and started to line me up with his shaft. One of the Impidimp perched itself on my chest in front of my mouth and I squeezed it shut for all I was worth. I felt the heat coming off the sickening tip as it drew closer to me.

Then the world lit up as a yellow sphere of energy slammed into the Grimmsnarl. The Pokémon recoiled and the Impidimp was thrown off my chest as the hairs bucked me hard. The Grimmsnarl was still up, and started to look around for the source of the blast that had shaken it. My bindings had loosened when he’d lost his concentration and I saw my chance. I kicked for all I was worth at the massive hairy balls swinging below the Grimmsnarl’s erection. My aim was true and I heard the Grimmsnarl howl in pain and agony. His hair all retreated to his body and I fell the ground with a thud, getting the wind knocked out of me in the process.

The pain in my chest was intense, but I couldn’t wait here. As soon as that white beast recovered it might simply kill me for injuring it like that. With no breath in my body and feeble limbs I turned over and crawled away from the now buzzing group of wild Pokémon. I made it only a few feet before I heard a bellow from behind me. My legs refused to support my weight and I was still coughing and doing all I could to get my air back when I ran into a pair of furry yellow legs. I looked up and saw a Pokémon I had never heard of or seen before.

The Pokémon stood about my full height on its two powerful legs. I was feline in appearance with bright yellow fur streaked with black lighting patterns. The chest of its chest, crown of its head, and its lightning shaped whiskers were all a vibrant blue. It looked down at me with glowing blue feline eyes and then back to the Grimmsnarl. It’s cat like mouth pulled back into a snarl and it growled menacingly at the white brute. The Grimmsnarl for its part returned the growl and bristled, its white fur looking like viscous spikes.

There was a flash and a clap of thunder that reverberated in my head, but suddenly the mysterious Pokémon was gone. I looked back towards my assailants and was shocked by the scene. The Grimmsnarl and all the Impidimp were all on the ground, bleeding profusely from slashes to the chest. Their bodies also convulsed with arcs of electricity. Not only had this Pokémon cut all four of them in the blink of an eye, but it had electrocuted them as well.

The white fur of the Grimmsnarl was staining quickly with its own dark blood and I watched it taking labored breaths in an out. It had been a vile Pokémon, but it didn’t deserve to die.

“I don’t know your name, but thank you for saving me. This may seem backwards, but I don’t want them to die, could you quickly bring me my bag?” I asked with shaky breath while rising to me feet. The Pokémon looked at them, then to me, and back to them. It clearly didn’t agree with my sentiment about these four being allowed to survive. “Please. I don’t their blood on my hands.” I pleaded.

Reluctantly the cat disappeared in another flash of lightning and clap of thunder then returns mere seconds later, holding my bag and my clothes. I didn’t have time to worry about getting dressed but I pulled out 4 Hyper Potions and set to work healing up my four would-be rapists. The entire time I was under the watchful gaze of the strange yellow Pokémon. The first ones I healed up were the Impidimp, they had less blood to lose from their tiny bodies and had been cut badly. As soon as each one was back on its feet it fled rapidly into the forest.

Finally, it came time to heal the Grimmsnarl. His entire white furry chest was coated in black blood and it still held a defiant snarl on it’s lips. I raised my hand to pour the healing potion over the massive slice on its chest but it raised a hand and stopped me. The Grimmsnarl took a few wheezing breaths and growled at me.

“If I don’t treat you, you’ll die! Don’t you understand that!?” I screamed in his face. Tears burned my eyes and for the life of me in that second, I couldn’t have told you why I cared if this monster lived or died. Then Tsunami’s face flashed through my mind. He had actually raped me when we’d first met and I now loved that big brute as much as any other member of my team. I growled back at the Grimmsnarl, right in his face, to a point where I watched several flecks of my spittle splash onto his face. “I don’t care if you want it or not. I’m going to heal you. Now, I can do it now and you can go on your merry bloody way and stay wild. Or I can but you in a ball and heal you by force, your choice!” I practically spat the last word. My light blue eyes bore into his scarlet orbs, I would not be the first one to blink or look away.

A full minute past, the Grimmsnarl still staring into my eyes. Finally the Grimmsnarl had to cough and it was forced to look away. “That’s what I thought, now hold still.” I said and splashed the potion onto the brute’s chest. It winced in discomfort as the medicine seeped into and sterilized the cut. I watched as the flesh started to knit itself back together while steam poured off the healing wound. A few seconds later and the Grimmsnarl was back to rights, minus a substantial loss of blood.

I backed away from him slowly and stood next to my savior. This was a clear sign that he was good to go, but we would be wary of him. The white Grimmsnarl stood up and took a couple of steps towards the edge of the woods, then looked back at me and nodded his head once, and continued on his way. Once his form had faded into the woods my knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground. My heart was thudding a million miles an hour and I felt like it would burst out of my chest at any second. I looked to my savior and smiled weakly. “Thank you, for saving me. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” I said honestly. The strange Pokémon nodded once then motioned with a clawed paw back towards the camp.

Standing outside her tent along with half the camp’s worth of Pokémon was Ellie. She was eyeing me and the electric cat with interest and holding the rest of the Pokémon back. I returned the nod and scooped up my belongings. As I turned to walk back towards camp, I saw another flash and heard a clap of thunder behind me. I spun around and there was nothing but some sizzling grass and the smell of ozone.

As I walked back to camp I simply pulled a hooded sweatshirt over my naked body and was grateful for the warmth. The half of my team that had been in the immediate vicinity came rushing for me and I was quickly knocked over by Bolt barreling into me at full speed, followed by Hope then Taiko carrying Ana. They all dog piled me and my mind felt like it was going to burst as they all asked at one time if I was ok, if I was hurt, what happened. I reassured all of them and tried to calm the storm of their thoughts.

Several minutes later I was allowed to get back on my feet and wander into camp. The commotion had brough Rei out of her deep slumber and she now stood with a look of concern next to Ellie. I walked up to both women and threw my arms around them. They both started to ask what happened and if I was doing ok. I told them that I wanted to bathe and talk it over as we ate and broke down camp. All three of us disrobed and stepped into the chilly spring water.

As we all soaped up in the cold water, I let them know about what happened. They both seemed shocked and horrified at the situation. When I got to the part about the mysterious Pokémon and describing it Rei’s eyes went huge.

“Are you sure that’s what you saw Kassi?” She probed.

“Yeah, of course that’s what I saw!” I said frustrated at her question.

Rei looked hurt for a second that I would snap at her like that, but then I saw her face soften and she moved over to embrace me. “Hey, I’m sorry. I know what you just went through was stressful and scary. I was just surprised is all. You saw a legendary Pokémon by your account, babe. That was Zeraore, the Thunderclap Pokémon. There’s only a tiny handful are said to still exist in the world and they’re incredibly powerful.” Rei said. All of a sudden, I felt like I was speaking to Sonia and getting a history lesson.

“Thank you, Sonia. Now, can you help me with my homework too? Fractions are hard.” I said with the biggest shit eating grin I could manage.

Rei laughed and kissed me. “You’re on your own Slut.” Rei replied, mimicking our red-haired friend, “Fractions are indeed a bitch.”

We both looked to Ellie that was watching our exchange with wide eyes and clearly doing a poor job of not checking us out. Rei and I looked at each other, nodded then attacked in perfect unison. I held the girl while Rei tickled her mercilessly until she begged for mercy.

I was thankful to have my friends and Pokémon to distract me from the trauma of this morning. While we all dress and broke down camp we chatted happily and played with our Pokémon. Rei said she was sure she’d been successful in breeding with Genos and happily patted her belly like she was already starting to show. About the time we finished breaking down the camp I felt Hikari grow close again.

A minute later the beautiful unicorn wandered back into camp with half a dozen other Rapidash and Ponyta in tow. I was able to pick out Hikari immediately and saw that she walked behind a powerful looking Rapidash. Her horn was enormous shone with a constant dim glow.

“Kassi, this is my Dam. Mother, this is Kassi, my true Trainer and bond of my heart.” Hikari said once the small herd had made their approach, indicating with her horn. I gave a respectful curtsy to the ancient looking Rapidash then tried to look her in the eye.

As soon as my eyes locked with the Rapidash I felt the overwhelming strength of her mind flood my own. In an instant it felt like my entire mind was pulled out, laid bare, strip searched, spanked, then put away wet. Somehow through the disorientation and the discomfort I was able to maintain standing up.

“Interesting human. I have not seen one of your kind in many moons that shared our powers of the mind. The last one was much stronger as well. A true monster in her own right.” The voice of Hikari’s mother was much like her daughter. Deep and sonorous, but hers had an unearthly multitone to it. “I find your heart to be pure and I see your love for my foal is genuine. I did not scan the boy she left with before and I see now that was folly on my part.”

“T-t-thank you.” I said, rubbing at my temples that felt like they had been spanked raw.

“You are interesting human. I see the inner potential of your mind. Would you like for me to open it up to you? You could become a powerful psychic user in your own regard.” The ancient Rapidash asked me. While I processed that, I watched as one of the Ponyta stepped up towards Ellie and its small horn began to glow.

Once the glow stopped the little Ponyta began to hop around happily and rub up against Ellie. The Rapidash looked away from me and to Ellie. Once again, the horn of the Rapidash flashed and Ellie crumpled to the ground, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

“Oops, please tell her I am sorry. Those that are pregnant are more sensitive and I did not realize she was with a young one.” The Rapidash said then turned to her little one and was clearly communicating something to her.

“Wait, pregnant?!” Rei and I yelled in unison.

“How is that possible? She was a virgin until last night. The only male contact she’s ever had was her Eevee not an hour or two ago.” I asked, dumbfounded.

The Rapidash turned to me and a smile came across her intense features. “I know not the how, just the what. Arceus the Creator works in strange ways through both man and Pokémon.” I blinked several times trying to process the information that was being thrown at me. Ellie started to slowly come to and roll over. This little cinnamon bun was pregnant, and there was no way to tell how or what. I didn’t doubt the Rapidash’s words or power, but this was truly crazy!

Once Ellie has come to the Rapidash closed her mind to only the silver haired beauty and Rei and I watched one emotion after another flash across the young girl’s face. First confusion, then happiness, follow by shock, fear, then happiness. Finally something seemed to overwhelm the girl entirely and she once again passed out.

“She will be ok. Just too much at once I fear. Have you thought of my offer Kassi? Would you like me to unlock your hidden potential?” The Rapidash addressed me once again.

“Well, what do you mean by that? Right now, I can turn my abilities on and off, which is nice. Would it always be noisy if I do this? Getting to this point has almost killed me twice, could that happen this time?” The Rapidash lit up her horn and I fell silent.

“All I am going to do is move you along to the end of the growth you are going through now. You would eventually become this strong anyway, I’m just speeding you along the journey.” She said and her face softened. “I can’t say that it will be a pleasant experience, but it will not kill you and will not change your ability to have peace. Indeed, it should give you greater control.” I barely had time to nod a terse agreement when, for the third time in only a couple of weeks it felt like my head exploded and my world went dark.

* * *

When I woke up my head was resting on two soft pillows. I nuzzled my face into them and breathed in their soft berry scent. I reminded me of Rei and her perfume and my heart lifted.

“Goodness, I didn’t know you liked my perfume that much. I’ll make sure to keep more of it around.” Rei said above my head.

“Wha…?” I asked and cracked my eyes open. I was lying on the ground, my head resting on her creamy thighs.

“It’s funny, while you were asleep your mind was racing and I was able to see what you were dreaming about.” The corners of Rei’s mouth lifted up in a smirk. “You really are perfect for me. Your mind is just as dirty as mine.” She said and ran a hand through my hair.

I smiled and enjoyed the attention for a minute before sitting up. My head didn’t hurt. In fact, I felt amazing. Like a new person! I looked around the camp and saw that everyone was milling about. Ellie was speaking with the Ancient Rapidash, the Ponyta that had paid her a lot of attention now snuggled up into the girl’s side. Hikari took notice of my rousing and walked over to me.

“Kassi, you need to calm your mind, we can all hear your thoughts. Focus on being a singular entity.” She said. Indeed, now that she mentioned it I realized I was connected to everything around us that had a mind. Taking a deep breath, I focused inward like I would during yoga and tried to clear my mind. My view of the world shrank until I felt like I was back within myself.

“Truly impressive young one.” The Ancient Rapidash said to me. “Your power will be mighty once you gain greater control. Once you have recovered enough to ride, we intend to see you safely to your destination. You’ve already had one encounter with the Fairy King, you may not be able to walk away from a second.” She said with a serious tone in her voice.

“Fairy King?” I asked.

“The White Grimmsnarl. Oberon, The Fairy King, as he calls himself. He is a nasty piece of work, but extremely powerful and although you spared him, he might not look fondly at his loss to you today. We will whisk you out of the Glimwood Tangle as quickly as possible for fear he will seek you out again. Take pride, a Rapidash does not lightly let someone ride their back.” She said and I cast my eyes down. I didn’t want to think about the white Grimmsnarl or what had almost happened today.

“I’m ready I think.” I said and stood up. My legs were shaky, but I wanted to get out of here. Rei, Ellie, and I started to put all of our Pokémon away in their balls. Interestingly Ellie held out a ball towards the Ponyta and it disappeared in a flash. The Ancient Rapidash left instructions to one Rapidash staying behind to watch over the remaining Ponyta then we mounted. I rode Hikari, Ellie on the Ancient Rapidash, and Rei on a sturdy looking male Rapidash that hadn’t spoken yet.

Once we were all settled the three Rapidash took off at a full gallop. The dimly lit forest flew past us in a blur. The bioluminescent flora and fauna creating a fantastic kaleidoscope of colors. All three of us let out a girly giggle. This was every little girls dream at some point, to ride a unicorn through an enchanted forest, and we were actually living it.

It took only an hour to reach out destination at the outskirts of Ballonlea, the magical city carved into the enchanting Glimwood Tangle. The other two girls dismounted and we all wished our new equine friends deep thanks and safe travels. I noticed the Ancient Rapidash say something to only Ellie and the girl blushed fiercely. Then she powerful Pokémon turned to me.

“Kassi, you must follow my foal’s instructions to truly master your powers as quickly as possible. My Future Sight has told me that you will be pivotal to all of our survival soon. They might just help you succeed in saving all of us.” With that the Rapidash took off back into the forest.

“Uh, what?” I asked Hikari, still riding on her back as we walked into the glowing lights of Ballonlea.

“Don’t worry about Mother. She likes to say mysterious things to get you to think harder and not overlook things. She did congratulate me on finding you though. Said that this time, I found a Trainer truly worthy of me.” She smiled her horsey smile and I laughed at the silly face.

We stepped foot into Ballonlea and had little idea the Challenge that awaited us ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a fun chapter to write. A lot of threads are spinning and I can't wait to share the next chapter. Thank you to Freesoul for giving me license to grow her Character within GTIG. If you wanna join our fun discussion please join the GTIG discord server https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk


	26. Chapter 26 - Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to Ballonlea! Reunions and first times abound in this chapter!

Chapter 26 – Joy

***Author’s Note. A big thank you for collaboration from Freesoul and Chaoslord678 for their contributions to the story. You can learn more about their characters in spin off chapters. I’ll post a link when they become available***

The city of Ballonlea was more like a small village. There were a collection of houses and shops surrounding the Pokémon Center and behind it all sat the massive Ballonlea Stadium. All of Ballonlea looked like it had an inner glow. The lights were all neon colors ranging from pinks and greens to yellows and blues. This gave the town a feeling of a city lit with neon and my breath caught in my throat at the sight.

“This is so beautiful!” I exclaimed from atop Hikari’s back. My face threatened to break in two with the grin on my face. We wandered into town and some heads started to turn as I rode through town on my unicorn. Feeling foolish I went to get down when Hikari stopped me.

“I like to show off my Trainer!” She said and flipped the long hair of her mane so that I was hit in the face by it. I laughed and stayed in place. Hikari could parade me around if she wished, I wouldn’t complain. We started by first making a lap of the town. There wasn’t much more than we had seen from the entrance to the town. First, we made our way to the Pokémon Center to get our teams healed up. Once I was at the door to the building Hikari finally let me get off her back and put her away safely in her ball. We all made sure that our Pokémon were fit and healthy.

As we made our way back out of the Center and towards the Stadium, I heard a voice that rang a bell. It was shouting my name and I turned to face the source. Running towards me was a familiar face. A tall boy of medium build dressed in blue cargo pants and light brown t-shirt came running up to us. His trademark messy green hair bounced and fell into his face as he came to a stop. The young man was doubled over to catch his breath and I saw that he had gained some muscle since the last time I had seen him.

“Hey Keifer! How have you been?” I asked as he attempted to catch his breath.

Keifer took a couple of gulping breaths and then stood up. “I’m great Kassi! Didn’t expect to run into you here. Especially not without Hop glued to your side.” He said, his perfectly white smile making a show. To be honest I didn’t know much about Keifer. He was also from Postwick and his family owned a large Wooloo farm. We had gone to the same school, but I honestly never hung out with him outside of school.

“Yeah, Hop is doing his own thing his own way. Plus, I have found two amazing travel companions. How are you doing in the Challenge so far?” I asked politely. Keifer had been the only other person from our village to head off for the Poképhile Championship Challenge, though he had left town a couple weeks before Hop and I.

“I’ve been killing it! Just beat Opal today, look!” He said and proudly displayed his badge ring with the Fairy logo freshly imbedded in it. The smile on his face was bright and genuine. That combined with the sun kissed tone to his skin and the budding muscles made me realize for the first time that Keifer was actually kind of handsome.

“Congratulations Keifer!” I said then motioned to the girls on either side of me. “This is Rei, my girlfriend and fellow Challenger and this is Ellie, current Junior Champion of Galar.” Keifer looked bug eyed at both girls and with amazement, mouth slightly open.

“Girlfriend!? Champion?!” Keifer looked back at me. “What about Hop? How did you get the Alolan Tidal Wave to agree to traveling with you?” He grabbed my shoulder in a friendly way. “Let me buy all of you lunch, I want to hear your stories Kassi! Plus, I think I’ve got something that could help you with Opal.” Keifer said then motioned to the one restaurant that was in town.

We stepped into the small restaurant. It was made to look like it had been carved out of one of the ancient trees themselves and the lighting was a brighter manmade version of the mushrooms in the forest. We were seated in a round booth, Rei beside my right and Ellie on my left. Keifer sat on the other side of Rei, but the two other girls pushed themselves into my side and left him sort of sitting by himself.

I was about to complain about the two women being so close when I felt a hand land on each of my thighs almost at the same moment. I sighed audibly as I felt them each start to slowly creep up my thighs also at the same time. Any other time I would have been elated to have these two horny girls feeling me up together, but now was not the time. I was readying myself to slam each of them with a mental spike to get them to stop, but I didn’t have to.

Ellie and Rei’s hands met when they reached my crotch and I felt both of them immediately pull back and shoot each other a dirty glance, Ellie even going to far as to stick her tongue out at the honey blonde. I made a mental note to nip this in the bud later tonight. Our waitress, a sultry looking red head, came over and took our orders. While we waited for the food, I took the time to fill Keifer in on most of our story so far. I left out some of the parts, like me having powers, and the egg laying sessions but kept it to the parts I felt were more relevant.

Keifer lost his mind about the King of Rage Celebration, saying he had been in the audience and was blown away by the winner and the tactics she had used to win. Our food arrives around that time and we all ate happily. This place was a vegan health good restaurant and everything tasted very similar to everything else, but Ellie seemed delighted by the meal. Rei had been groomed to eat gourmet food and attend events, so even if she didn’t like it, she didn’t let it show. Keifer seemed to share my sentiment. We were both from the country and Wooloo farmers. We were used to having meat on the table and this Torchic food just wasn’t to our taste.

After the meal I finished my story and Keifer wondered at where the past couple of weeks had taken me. Then he started talking about his travels and how he was doing in his challenge so far. He had already caught a lot of Pokémon and seemed to be skilled at leveling them up and getting them to evolve quickly. He was also a collector of TMs and TRs. When he got to that part he slid two discs over to me.

“I noticed you don’t have a steel or poison type in your party. That’ll make it really tough to beat old lady Opal. Use the TM on your Boltund and Ninetales, it’s Iron Tail and should help out. Then the TR is Iron Head, your Gyarados should be able to use that just fine.” He said and sat back with a satisfied grin.

“Thank you Keifer! You going to be in town long so I can give the TM back? I think it’s too late to register for a battle today so we’ll be staying in the gym tonight.” I said to him.

“Yeah, I’m going to do some grinding in the forest before I head back to Hammerlocke and on to Circhester.” He looked at the three of us and smiled. “If I stick around tonight would you all mind heading in the same direction together? I have a Primarina that could possibly qualify as a master chef.” He said and raised an eyebrow.

“A Primarina that is a chef?” I exclaimed. “I would travel with you just to see that! If you don’t mind holding back for a day then we would be happy to travel with you for a bit.” I said with excitement. Rei and Ellie nodded and we thanked Keifer for the meal. I stood up and gave the boy a hug, making sure to press my breasts into him as I did so. “Thank you for everything Keifer. It’s very much appreciated” I winked then pulled away. My goal had been achieved as his face was bright red.

We exited the vegan establishment and made our way to the brightly glowing stadium. It was aglow with lights and the sound of a battle could be heard from within. We made our way to the reception area. I didn’t recognize the boy that was facing Opal at this moment, but it didn’t look like the fight was going his way. That was the Wizard for you though, she wasn’t known for being an easy challenge to overcome.

The lady at the front desk informed us that it was indeed to late to schedule ourselves in for a challenge today but we could be the first ones in line for tomorrow. We got two rooms that were adjacent to each other and went to settle in. The day wasn’t quite over, but it had been eventful and I wanted to rest and take a hot shower.

The rooms in Ballonlea Stadium were much the same as the other Stadium dorms. Moderately sized and furnished like a hotel room. Although these rooms had entirely too much pink for even my personal tastes. There was door that joined the two dorm rooms and we all settled in quickly. As set my bag down I noticed that it started to wiggle on its own. I quickly pulled open the bag and let out a squeal. Rei and Ellie came running back in from the adjacent room to see what was going on.

“My egg is about to hatch. Do you guys mind? I kind of want to make this something special for just Bolt, Hope, and I. If that’s ok?” The two women nodded and I stopped them before they left the room. “What happened in the restaurant, don’t do it again. You two get along and play nice.” I paused and smiled devilishly. “In fact, Rei I order you to wash Ellie up in the shower. Make sure she’s nice and clean all over.”

Rei returned my wicked grin and Ellie’s eyes widened. “But Kassi!” Ellie started with a whiny tone.

“No buts Ellie. Go with Rei and get to know her. If you want to be with me Rei is part of the package deal. Have fun you two.” I said then shooed them out of the room.

I quickly let Bolt and Hope out of their balls and they were both elated when I told them the news. Hope hopped up on the bed and I sat beside her and placed the madly wiggling egg into the soft fluff of her tails. I could already see a growing web of cracks forming on the top of the auburn colored egg. For several mintues we watched with baited breath for the little Vulpix to finally break itself out of the shell. I was tempted countless time to reach in an pluck the little fox out, but my experience raising Wooloo told me this was something that would cause developmental problems for any Pokémon that was plucked from the shell. I wasn’t sure why, but it had never been a good result to help a Pokémon out from its shell.

After several more minutes and with pieces of the shell now falling off in large flakes the tiny fox finally came tumbling from its tough prison. The first thing I noticed was the different coloration that it had. This Vulpix was mostly auburn brown, like Hope had been as a kit, but its paws and the tips of its paws and its belly were a pale blue. The tails were still covered in the egg membrane, but I could see that the ends of each of its six brown tails ended in puffy white balls of fluff.

My heart threatened to burst there on the spot and the love I felt for the little fox overwhelmed me. Hope nudged the little fox with her nose and started to lick it clean. Slowly I reached out a hand and placed it on the little Vulpix. It was breathing heavily from the effort of removing itself from its egg, but that was a good sign that it was healthy and strong. Hope’s tongue lapped over the face of the Vulpix and it slowly lifted its head and started to crack its eyes. Just like its mother the little creature had one blue and one brown eye. I couldn’t hold myself back any longer and I leaned in and kissed the top of the head of this little creature.

“Congratulations on the kit, Hope and Kassi. She is a beautiful Vulpix.” Bolt said, a look of pride and satisfaction on his face.

My eyes started to water from the pure joy that filled me in that moment. Even if it had been through the help of technology, I had brought life into this world. Here she was, my first offspring and a gift from one of my most beloved Pokémon. She was beautiful and I couldn’t help but drink in everything about her. From her smell of cinnamon and crushed Oran Berries, to the small squeaking sounds she made as she tried to find her voice. She was perfect and I immediately fell in love.

I pulled my face away from the kit and tenderly kissed Hope on her muzzle. Tears still in my eyes I looked to my beautiful vixen. “Thank you Hope, for this. I’ve never felt so happy in my life.” I wrapped my arms around the large fox and hugged her deeply then looked back to our daughter. “Just look at how beautiful she is! A true hybrid Vulpix, just like her Mama!”

I heard Hope hum softly and then continue to lick the little fox clean. Finally, I realized I could help and ran to grab a towel. When I had come back Bolt and Hope had both removed the bulk of the egg membrane from the baby and I gently picked her up and wrapped her in the warm fluffy cloth. I worked at her gently for a minute to finish cleaning her and to fluff her fur.

Several minutes later, I laid the little fox back down into the soft fur of her Mama. She was still small enough that it was a struggle for her to keep her eyes open, but she looked from me, to Hope, to Bolt.

“Hey little one.” I said with a soft maternal voice and mental voice that came out of me without it even meaning to. “Welcome to the world. Let me introduce you to everyone around you. This is Hope, your Mama. This is Bolt your Papa.” I said, then paused when it came to what I would say.

“And this is Kassi, your other Mama and the one the bore you.” Hope said in her own voice and mental voice as well. Once again, I felt my heart trying to burst at the seems from the beautiful gesture my Pokémon had just given to me.

There was a name that had been swirling in my mind if this little one had been a girl and now seemed like the perfect time to say it. “Welcome to the world, my little Joy.” I said, then kissed the tiny fox on her now fluffy head.

“Mamas” Was all I heard in a tiny voice then my little kit licked my cheek. If I had died then and there I would have done so without a single other care or regret in the world. My little girl then put her head into her tiny paws and her tails over her face and promptly fell asleep. I was weak in the knees and collapsed to the ground at that moment. All I could do was sit here and focus on this precious ball of fuzz. Minutes ticked by, it could have been hours and I wouldn’t have noticed. My entire world at that moment was here with me. There was Hope, Bolt, and now Joy and that’s all that mattered.

No moment, no matter how perfect, can last forever. Long before I wanted it to be done, I heard an suppressed squeal come from the doorway that connected my room to Rei’s. My head whipped around there stood Ellie and Rei, both now wearing only bathrobes and with towels wrapped around their hair. Rei had a hand clapped over the mouth of Ellie and I saw tears welling in her own eyes.

They slowly approached the bed and Hope eyed both of them with a look that only a mother with a new born could manage. There was a good chance that it was coming from me too.

“Kassi, we felt all the emotions you were giving off. The whole stadium might have, but now I see why.” Rei said in a low tone so not to wake the baby fox.

“This is Joy you guys. Hope and I’s daughter.” I said with a smile on my face and gesturing towards the sleeping kit. “As you can see, she’s a cute hybrid fox. Just like her beautiful Mama.”

“Well of course she’d be cute. Look at who her Mamas are. There’s no way she couldn’t be cute with you two as her parents.” Rei said with a slight chuckle. The honey blonde got down beside me and put her arms around me in a loving hug. “Congratulations baby. I’m happy for you and I’m glad I got to ride that roller coaster of emotions with you.” She said then kissed me tenderly followed by Hope.

Ellie had a look on her face like a Stantler in the headlights. The towel slipped off her long silver hair and landed on the floor with soft wet thud. A petite hand reached up and touched her lower stomach, right above her womb. My mind reached out and I found a whirlwind of emotions flowing through the tiny girl. Joy, fear, hope, anxiety, anticipation all swirled within her at once.

“Congratulations Kassi and Hope. She is a beautiful Vulpix and unique just like her Mama.” Ellie turned and walked toward the doorway. “I think I’ll give you a few minutes more to yourself Kassi. Rei would you mind helping me with my hair?” She said and slipped through the open doorway. This girl could be dangerous someday, she was already able to read a room and navigate social situations with ease and grace. Rei kissed me one more time then slipped back into the other room, shutting the door softly behind her.

For another couple of hours, I stayed with Bolt and Hope. Joy was sleeping peacefully and I crushed up some berried and mixed it with Moomoo milk to give to her when she woke up. Since Hope hadn’t carried an egg her milk hadn’t come in and my own hormones hadn’t changed for me to make any either. A freshly hatched Pokémon only took couple of days to grow into their normal size instead of their egg size and couldn’t handle solid foods during that time.

When it was clear that the baby was going to sleep through the night Hope told me to go into the other room and spend time with the other girls. She and Bolt would watch other Joy and I was welcome to come back and sleep with all of them. “Those girls love you and have their own need of your time right now.” She said wisely and Bolt agreed. Reluctantly I got up and made my way over to the door. Stepping into the other room I saw that Rei and Ellie were simply sitting on the bed watching a show on the telly. Aki was curled up in Ellie’s lap and Rei was brushing the fur on Ruby’s tails.

“Everything alright?” Rei asked and I nodded.

“Just wanted to shower and then spend some time with you two before bed.” I said in response.

“Congratulations on your kit Kassi. I heard it was a hybrid like Hope?” Ruby said and gave an inflection to the last part.

“Yes, Ruby. Joy is a hybrid Vulpix like Hope was, only a purer version of it, I think. More refined. If you go quietly and promise to not make a scene, I’m sure they would welcome you in there.” I finished the end of my statement by holding open the door behind me. Indeed, the sleek fire Ninetales stood up and softly padded into the other room. I watched for a minute from the bedroom doorway and saw that Bolt first nuzzled Ruby’s head then even Hope repeated the gesture. Once again, I felt my heart swell as I watched the three canines act like a family to the tiny fox curled up in her mother’s fluffy tails.

“Careful babe, your emotions are leaking out again. Anymore of that feeling and I think my own heart might burst.” Rei said from her spot on the bed.

I slowly shut the door over, but didn’t latch it and walked into the bathroom. I had something I wanted to do that I hadn’t done in a while and my body was begging me for it. Locking the door behind me, I started to strip down and remove the balls from my belt. I grabbed Taiko’s ball and let him out. The massive gorilla took up a large amount of the medium sized bathroom but I didn’t care, I threw myself into his arms and he scooped my naked body up into a hug.

“I’m a Mama now my sweet Taiko.” He smiled a big monkey smile to that. “And I’m a mess of emotions right now. Can we please make slow love in the shower like that time back in my house? I’m in need of some tender love from you more than anything right now.” I said into his ears. The grassy tendrils that made up his hair started to move and wrap around me, pulling me in closer to the large gorilla.

“Of course, my Kassi, I would be happy to make love to my Love.” He said then kissed me with his powerful lips. A tendril shot past me and turned the handle of the shower to start the water flowing in the shower. I pulled myself into him and wrapped my legs around his hips. I could feel his manhood rising underneath me and my own wetness increasing in response. We continued to kiss and I was now resting on top of his massive cock like a seat. My hips slowly slid back and forth across the top of his manhood, leaving an increasing film of my love juice on his member.

Taiko’s cock and togue were now much bumpier than it had been when I had first gotten him as a little Grookey. The bumps the size of my pinky tip felt so good as my clit and pussy rubbed across them my anticipation was growing uncontrollable. “Taiko, please make love to me.” I said.

With me still wrapped around him and him still holding me in his arms he stepped into the water and placed me under the warm flow of water and against the cold tile wall. Fuck, it was so hot that he could just manhandle me like that. He hadn’t even had to try to move me around like that. Once I was pressed against the wall a few of his hair tendrils shifted and wrapped under my thighs, giving me support and making it feel like I was sitting in a woven grass swing. A massive paw reached up and gripped my left breast softly. The skin of his palms was rough and calloused, but the pressure he gave me was soft and gentle.

His other hand reached under us and I felt him take hold of his manhood and line it up to my entrance. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as he slowly inserted inch after inch of his massive cock inside of me. I had forgotten just how big he was. Taiko’s cock was now almost as thick as my ankle and 14 inches long. The tip was still pointed to deliver all of his potent grass seed directly into my womb and I couldn’t wait to take it all.

I didn’t stop Taiko until I felt his large balls parked against my ass. My lower body was so incredibly full and I looked down to see a faint outline of his bulge inside me. “Mmm…you’re so big now my sweet boy. I can barely take all of you anymore.” I locked my light blue eyes into his orange ones then slowly wiggled my hips to swirl his dick around inside me. “But I love that I still can. Go slow, I wanna enjoy feeling you fill me up.”

With that Taiko started to slowly pull back, the bumps along his length driving me wild as they ran past my sensitive lips. When he had almost pulled out completely, he stopped with just his tip still wedged in me then slowly pushed back in. I was already starting to go wild with the sensation. Then my lovely Pokémon massaged the breast in his one hand some more and with the other hand reached underneath me and grabbed a handful of my round ass.

I placed one hand on his powerful chest and wiggled my ass a little bit as he slowly moved back and forth. Taiko took his time and his large bumpy cock was filling me completely then making me feel so empty when he pulled back. The constant push and pull of my love tunnel was making my mind go blank and I had to stop and pull my focus into Taiko.

Our minds blended into each other’s. I could feel the love and the lust that Taiko had towards me. I could feel how much pleasure he was receiving as my warm slick walls caressed his shaft. I could feel my soft breast in his palm, stiff nipple pushing into his palm underneath. He could feel my pleasure as he moved in and out of me with slow powerful thrusts. Our pleasure became mutual and it was no longer Taiko making love to me, but our two consciousnesses finding pleasure with each other. For a brief time, I forgot where Taiko began and I ended. I was both myself and I was Taiko and our pleasure and passion were starting to come to a fevered pitch.

Taiko picked up his pace just a little bit. Still going slowly and not pounding me, but his thrusts became shorter and more powerful. I could feel his pointy tip reaching into my inner depths, trying to gain passage to my deepest parts. Our connection let me feel his sensation. Pointed cock pushing against the stubborn ring of my cervix that was refusing to yield. We pushed together and the sharp twinge of pain brought me back into my own body as Taiko’s cock slipped past my cervix.

Taiko was stuck there and his thrust became short and powerful, his lap slapping into my own. The pressure on my breast increased and I felt myself start to climax. My walls clamped down on Taiko’s cock and I felt him grow even stiffer then felt the first pulse of his cock as it started to flood my womb with his thick syrupy seed. “Oh my god Taiko! It feels so good! Fill me up!” I panted as he started to pump me full of cum. I kissed him as he continued to flood my womb and I blended our minds once more so we each experienced the others orgasm, making us both cum even harder.

For a full minute Taiko injected his semen into my eager womb. My stomach bulged and I was left full but sated. He didn’t pull out when he was done. His cock was still stiff and buried inside of me. Taiko hugged me and kissed me. He was being gentle and tender, but it was clear he wasn’t done.

“Thank you, Taiko, that’s exactly what I needed. Now, what do you want?” I said, already seeing in his mind what he wanted. He didn’t say anything but instead gave a gentle tug backwards and popped himself out of my womb. I once again felt the mild twinge of pain as my cervix snapped shut to hold on tight to its load of precious cum. Taiko pulled his cock out of my pussy and I let out a soft whimper at the emptiness that was left behind in his absence. Then the big gorilla loosened his hold on me with his hands and tendrils and spun me around.

“You really like anal, don’t you Taiko?” I said wiggling my ass against his dick that was now poking me teasingly against my pucker.

“You said like we did back in the shower. I fucked your butt then.” He smiled and his tendrils once again wrapped around me and two large powerful paws wrapped around my waist. “And yes, I like to fuck your butt Kassi. It feels really good and always seems to make you happy too.”

“It definitely does. Lube me up and fuck me big guy. It’s your turn to have fun.” I said and pushed back just a little on his dick. A final squirt of his cum leaked out and lubed up my ass. His dick was already slick with my love juice and his cum so my eager ass barely resisted as Taiko filled me up. The bumps on his cock felt amazing as they slipped past my anus and he quickly set into a steady pace. While our love making before had been subtle and quiet, this was anything but. The sound of my ass clapping against his lap quickly filled the small room and my moans of passion mixed with his grunts of pleasure.

Taiko’s vine-like tendrils wrapped around my breasts and squeezed hard taking me to a new level of pleasure. Then as I climaxed I felt a spray of his cum from my pussy rush out as my entire body shook under the force of the orgasm. It didn’t take long for Taiko to climax with my ass clenching down on him like that and the cum I had lost from my pussy was quickly replaced with some for my ass. Taiko’s cock exploded inside of my guts and I felt his seed rush deep inside of me. There wasn’t as much this time and it didn’t last as long but I could now feel that Taiko was satiated.

He set me down and gave a few more pumps to my rear to make sure his cock was good and drained then slipped out of me. Without even thinking about it I spun around and inhaled his cock. The taste of cum and my own ass slid down my throat, but I didn’t even care. I wanted to lick my handsome man clean and that’s exactly what I did.

A few minutes later I had washed up with little help from the huge gorilla and stepped out of the bathroom. Taiko was now resting in his ball along with the remainder of my team. When I stepped into the room Rei whistled at me.

“Sounded like you took a pounding in there. I’m surprised you can still walk.” She said with a wink.

“You of all people need to know just how much of a pounding I can take.” I returned the comment and the wink.

“Hmm…not really. Care to show me?” Rei giggled then looked to Ellie who was turning beat red. “Actually, how about you show us?” She indicated the blushing girl.

I looked to Ellie and she nodded slightly, a smile came over my face. “Ok. I’m all for being sandwiched between you two.” I accented his point by dropping my robe to the floor. Ellie and Rei both bit their lips and pulled off their own robes. They were sitting on opposite sides of the bed and I crawled up to the pillows in between them and pulled them both in.

We kissed in a messy three-way kiss. All of our tongues swirling in and around each other’s. Finally, I felt a hand on each of my breasts and sat up. Rei latched onto my right breast and Ellie to my left. It felt amazing as each woman took to a different method to get me turned on with their mouth. Ellie was eager, but inexperienced, using more suction than needed and it felt almost like she was just trying to nurse on me. Rei knew exactly what I liked and gently bit my nipple while swirling her tongue around the tip.

Both Ellie and Rei reached for my crotch at the same time and for a second it looked like it would be a repeat of the scene from lunch but I grabbed each of their hands and they each slipped a finger inside of me. I moaned happily at the attention as they each started to move and plunge their fingers into me at their own pace.

They kept this up for a couple of minutes until I was worked back into a froth and begging for more. I flipped Ellie over onto her back. I was surprised to see that her nipples had started to darken up a little bit. Not only that, between her belly button and crotch, directly over her womb sat a mark. It was almost invisible and was only noticeable in the bright light of the room. It was two circles one inside the other each. The middle circle had three lines that went into its interior like a reticle of a gun. The outer circle was open at the top and bottom making it look like two equal crescent shapes. This outer portion had more lines that formed an X shape and attached the outer circle to the inner portion. Something tugged at my mind telling me I had seen it before, but that thought was lost when Ellie buried her face in my crotch.

I sat on the girls face and rode it for a second before Rei got behind me and pushed me down. Ellie’s sweet smelling privates were now up against my face and I dove in happily with my tongue. Ellie let out a pleased moan as my tongue explored her folds and circled around her clit. Then I got to moan myself as I felt Rei press her own mouth to my ass. The feeling of the two tongues swirling in the holes Taiko had just abused was heavenly and I couldn’t contain my joy as my mind wrapped around Rei and Ellie’s.

I heard a ball pop open and didn’t need to know who it was that had come out because in the matter of a few seconds I smelled the sweet scent of Aromatic Mist and heard Rei moan in pleasure.

“Ana, just be careful with Ellie and Rei’s pussy. They’re both carrying babies.” I said briefly then moaned as the attention the girls were giving me before returning to Ellie’s tender wet pussy. A rainbow-colored tendril snaked down past my face and towards the lower end of Ellie. She was still an anal virgin and I didn’t know if it was too soon for that to happen so I guided the tendril into Ellie’s pussy and redoubled my focus on her clit.

It only took a couple of minutes for all of us to become a writing, sweaty pile of sex and limbs. I got so lost in the lust that I quickly lost track of who was eating me out or who I was licking. At one point Ellie and I swapped places and the petite girl was treated to the same oral attention from both ends that I had been. Ellie also ate the sweet pussy of Ana at some point. The little cream swirl was in full swing and having a blast. Keeping our libidos high and fucking every hole she could get her tendrils into except Ellie’s ass.

Minutes turned into an hour then two as we continued our lusty roll around the bed. During the hot foursome we kept letting out one Pokémon at a time to cum then go back to their ball, only for another one to join. All the boys except Tsunami got to creampie one of us somewhere that night. Ana kept us all active and horny for more and never seemed to tire herself until we saw the sun setting outside. I was fucked raw and filled with cum from 3 different Pokémon. My jaw hurt from all the licking and sucking I had done and my mind was spent. Ellie, Rei, and Ana were still engaged with Mire when I excused myself.

Walking silently into my room I slipped into a shower by myself for a quick rinse and chance to expel some of the cum balloon my stomach and womb had become. Feeling clean and refreshed, but exhausted, I dried off then went back into the room. Hope was snuggling Joy and Bolt laid at the foot of the bed. I laid down next to my canine family and little Joy got up and padded over softly to me and settled on my chest. Once again, I found my heart on the verge of exploding from sheer happiness as I tucked in myself and the little fox and drifted off into a wonderous sleep.

***From DMDrewDragon thank you to everyone that is reading and enjoying this story so far. If you feel like getting in on the discussion about this series, writing, and maybe even get a chance to have a character appear in the story join us at the GTIG Discord group. https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk***


	27. Chapter 27 - Fairy Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to face off against Opal!

Chapter 27 – Fairy Ball

A pained whimper woke me from my sleep. When I went to sit up I noticed that I still had a warm ball of fluff on my chest. Joy was sleeping peacefully and hadn’t seemed to be the source of the noise. I turned my head and looked at Hope. She was sitting up and breathing hard, her eyes looking in the direction of Joy and myself, but unfocused. I reached out a hand and Hope growled for a second until my hand brushed through her fur. With that touch, a spell seemed to break and the focus came back into the Vixen’s eyes.

“Hope, what’s wrong?” I asked, speaking softly but with concern in my tone.

Hope shook her head and leaned down to nuzzle the little fox curled up on top of me. Joy yawned and uncurled a little bit, a paw now pressed into my cheek. The little fox also instinctively tried to nurse on me, which made me smile despite myself. Her needle-like baby teeth accidentally bit down on my tender nipple and I pulled the tiny fox away from my breast and two little eyes flitted open.

“Nothing Kassi, I had a nightmare is all. We can talk about it later. For now, we need to feed this little one.” Hope said, her foxy smile coming to her face.

“Mamas.” Said a tiny female voice as Joy got up and stretched, her claws lightly digging into my flesh. As Joy finished her stretching, I heard her stomach rumble, the sound tiny and adorable. Then the little fox spied Bolt still passed out at the foot of the bed. She took on a classic pounce position and I watched as she stalked her sleeping Papa. Her head dipped low and her soft fluffy tails shook as she wiggled her butt preparing to strike. With no hesitation the tiny fox leaped onto the large electric dog and shouted, “Papa!”

Bolt did a great job of coming out of his slumber gracefully and then started to play with the baby fox. The scene was heart warming and adorable and Bolt and Joy rolled around the bed together and wrestled. I noticed that Joy was already bigger than she had first been when she’d come out of her egg last night. Pokémon grew very fast over their first two days since hatching to grow into their size.

I stood up to make my way over to my pack and dig out some berries and Moomoo milk. As I stood up though, I felt a furry whip crack across my backside and I yelped in surprise. I spun around and watched as one of Hope’s tails retracted back to herself, her predatory grin on her face. Joy then started to laugh and the sound in my mind was like bells tinkling. “Oh, you think that’s funny huh?” I said, then jumped back into bed with my canine family. All four of us spent the next several minutes rolling around, wrestling, laughing, and enjoying the pure time for family bonding. Once I had successfully been pinned by the three Pokémon I surrendered and proclaimed Joy the victor.

“Yay! Yay! Win win win!” She said as she bounced up and down on my stomach, causing me to lose my breath between her weight and my own laughter. Finally, I picked up the little ball of fluff and carried her with me over to my pack. I set her on the ground and she immediately took off to explore the room. It only took a few minutes to grind the berries in my mortar and pestle and then add it to the milk. Joy didn’t exactly need a bottle or nipple to feed from so I set the mortar out as a bowl and Joy bounded over, one of my discarded socks in her mouth. She promptly dropped her treasure and dug happily into the food.

I then started in on my morning Yoga routine while the baby Pokémon ate. During my stretched I could feel the excited eyes of Bolt and Hope on my stretching body. They had surely known all about the crazy levels of sex that happened next door last night and might be in need of their own release. I worked up a good sheen of sweat and laughed as Joy, her mouth covered in the sweet berry milk, joined me in stretching. “You two want to take turns joining me in the bathroom?” I asked my two adult Pokémon.

As I was saying this the door that connected my room to the one that Rei and Ellie were staying in burst open. Joy leaped in surprise and dashed to run behind Hope and hide behind her fluffy tails. All I heard was a squeal and a still naked Rei came running into the room. She landed on the ground in front of the vixen and I chuckled. The sheer excitement and happiness rolling off of Rei right now was adorable. “Kassi! She’s so cute! Oh my goodness! Hope can I snuggle Joy? Please?!” For some reason when I looked at my girlfriend naked on her knees in front of Hope and this excited, I couldn’t help but picture her with a tail that was wagging wildly behind her.

“Sure Rei.” Hope said and nodded to let the girl know she agreed. Hope dug into her tails and brought Joy out, holding her gently by the scruff of her neck. Rei let out another girlish squeal as Joy was placed gently into her arms. I walked over to make the introductions.

“Joy, this is my girlfriend, Rei. You could also think of her like a Mama as well.” I said to the tiny fox that was now snuggling into Rei’s chest.

“Rei Mama.” She said while rubbing her face back and forth in Rei’s cleavage, her tail’s wagging happily.

“Kassi, I can watch this little one, you, Hope, and Bolt all get in the shower…you need it.” She said with a wink. I tried to feign hurt, but a higher pitched girlish squeal came from the door. Ellie, dressed only in a pair of lacy panties dashed into the room and got down next to Rei and held out her hands doing the classic “gimme” grabs at the air.

I laughed, “This is Aunt Ellie.” I said to Joy and Rei reluctantly handed over the tiny fox. With these two watching the tiny Pokémon Bolt, Hope, and I all dismissed ourselves to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As we stepped through the threshold to the medium sized room, I saw that Rei had pulled out a PokéToy from my bag and was getting Joy to attack it, her tails doing the same adorable butt wiggle that she had done when she’d pounced on Bolt.

No sooner had I shut the door then I had Bolt press his nose right into my crotch. A tongue darted out and I moaned happily as he began to lap at my pussy. After a few seconds of this I pushed him away and started the water to hide the sounds of our love making, then got onto my knees and pushed my own face into Hope’s sweet pussy. She was already wet and filling the bathroom with the scent of her cinnamon scented love juice. Bolt once again began to eat me out from behind and I moaned happily into Hope’s pussy.

Hope wrapped a fluffy tail around the back of my head and pushed me deeper into her wet gash as I swirled my tongue around and ever deeper inside of her. I could hear her excited moans and decided to make things even better as I slipped two fingers into her to join the attention of my tongue. Bolt had stopped licking my pussy and was now happily lapping at my asshole and I could feel myself growing more and more excited as he continued his attention. My fingers sliding in and out of my horny fox soon brought her to a climax and I was rewarded with a splash of her spicy but cool love juice all over my face.

Bolt was still attacking my rear with his tongue and as good as it felt, I wanted to give him a special treat. “Lay down on your back buddy.” I said, and pushed him onto his side. His red pointy cock was sticking out of his sheath and there were already several drops of precum on the tip and running down his shaft. I motioned Hope over and we each ran our tongues up one side of his stiff erection. Bolt let out a satisfied growl deep in his chest and I smirked. Hope moved down and started to lick at the base of Bolt’s cock and the quickly swelling knot there while I took his tip into my mouth. The tingling sensation of his precum reminded me of testing a battery and the sour lemon taste mixed wonderfully with the sweet cinnamon taste of Hope still on my lips.

My hands reached up and started to massage Bolt’s balls and hope and I switched places. With her canine mouth I knew she couldn’t really suck Bolt off but she was happy to take him into her throat and swirl her cool tongue around. Bolt was loving the attention and I could feel him started to twitch and his knot was almost fully inflated. Hope pulled free of Bolt’s cock with a gasp and then I pushed the member all the way into my mouth. His large cock now poked down my throat and I couldn’t get his knot to pass my teeth. Hope moved behind me and hopped up onto my back, her claws digging softly into my hips.

I kept bobbing my head on the lemon-flavored dog cock, taking him as far as I could and humming with satisfaction as he slid in and out of my throat. Hope mounted behind me quickly started to stuff us both with her tails and soon I was full of her powerfully thrusting appendages. I assumed she had done the same to herself as Hope was quickly rutting into me and letting out satisfied yips. One hand still massaging Bolt’s balls and the other now wrapped around his cock joined my attention on Bolt’s dick trying to milk his seed into my eager throat. I was being fucked hard by multiple tails all going different speeds and my own climax was drawing close.

Bolt was the first to go. With a howl he thrust his hips up and his large knot pressed against my nose. I felt his large member expand and flex and then he rocketed his cum down my throat. The electric cum felt like I had stuck my finger into a socket and my body locked up with each pump of his dick. I wanted to taste his sour cum so after the first few pumps, I pulled him out of my throat and used my hand to pump his seed into my mouth. It was immediately flooded by the lemony and sparking cum. My tongue went numb and my body was pushed to climax as it locked up and relaxed with each pulse of his dick.

As I climaxed so did Hope on top of me. I felt the tails go even deeper inside of me and begin to swirl around and she let out her own satisfied howl. A dog Pokémon can cum more several minutes so, after Hope removed herself from on top of me, she joined me in lapping up and enjoying Bolt’s gift to us. Once his flow had slowed to a thin trickle, we all hopped in the shower to clean up. I enjoyed cleaning the two canine Pokémon and they enjoyed letting their tongues wander all over my body as I did so. Within a few more minutes I found myself under Bolt this time as he pounded away at my pussy while I ate Hope out underneath me in the water.

I was glad that Gyms had in line water heaters because it took 30 minutes to Bolt’s knot to finally slip out of me and the entire time, I had enjoyed bonding with these two in the warm water. Showers and sex done I used the towels and hair dryer to dry off the two wet Pokémon. Hope was now sleek and fluffy and she looked like she could win a Beauty Contest. Bolt had stubborn hackles on his back that refused to lie down no matter what I did.

We stepped out into the cool room and I saw Joy was playing with Ellie on the floor. The petite girl still only wore her lacy panties but I noticed as she rolled around that her stomach was already starting to expand a little and her breasts also looked a little larger.

“Ellie, how are you feeling?” I asked as I went to get dressed for the Gym Challenge today.

“I’m ok. A little sore from all the fun last night, but ok. Why do you ask?” She said and stood up, cradling Joy in her arms like a baby.

“Have you looked in a mirror today?” I asked, putting on the bra that I detested so much. I looked around the room for Rei and saw that the door to the other room was open and there was water running in the other bathroom.

Ellie set down Joy, who bounded over cheerfully Hope, then walked over to the full-length dressing mirror attached to the wall. “Ah!” she let out a scream and began to spin around to look herself over in the mirror. “What is going on?”

“That’s really weird Ellie. Neither Rei or I took on actual signs of pregnancy when we carried our Pokémon eggs.” I walked over and gave her budding breast a gentle squeeze. She winced and pulled away from my hand.

“Ow. They’re really tender Kassi.” She said and cupped her own breasts.

“I think we need to call Rei’s mother later. She’s one of the people that developed PokéBaby, maybe she’ll have an idea of what is actually going on in there.” I said and gave a gentle poke to Ellie’s lower stomach. She giggled adorably then went into the other room to get around. I finished getting show ready and had Ana help me with my makeup. She seemed a little tired after last night.

Ana had been active in the orgy last night from start til finish, stoking everyone’s libidos and taking just as many dicks and tentacles as any of us. I had been amazed at just how much abuse her tiny body to take. I wanted to take Joy out into the open air and Ana volunteered to stay behind and help Rei finish getting ready.

The air was crisp and smelled lovely as I stepped out of the back of the stadium. There was a beautiful man-made garden out here and I watched as several Pokémon darted to and fro around the peaceful area. Joy hopped out of my arms and started to chase after a Cutiefly that had caught her attention. Hope and Bolt kept an eye on her as I let the rest of the team out. We needed to come up with a plan for the match today. First, I released Tsunami and the large dragon settled onto his cushion of air, scales glinting in the lights of the stadium.

This was were I was surprised to the first time today. Little Joy immediately bounded up beside me and looked at the large dragon.

“Ah, congratulations on your kit, Kassi. She looks happy and healthy.” Tsunami said in his deep voice and dipped his head down to inspect the tiny fox. Joy walked up an sniffed the huge Pokémon and I watched as her little tails started to wag excitedly.

“Joy, this is your Uncle Tsunami. Tsunami, this is Joy.” I made the introduction between the two Pokémon. Everyone else had met Joy this morning as I had gotten around, except Tsunami who was too big to be let out in the room.

“Uncle Tsunami huh?” The dragon said with his chuckle that sounded like a small landslide.

“Uncle Sumama” Joy said, completely missing the pronunciation of his name. This made the large dragon smile and laugh even harder. He then began to wiggle a whisker around the kit and she started to chase the yellow tendril while giggling.

My face was once again on the edge of splitting from my own grin at the adorable scene. I let those two play, while I called Hope and Bolt over. They each learned Iron Tail from the TM Keifer had provided. I also used it to teach the move to Hikari. She would be a last resort, but it didn’t hurt to have contingencies. Bolt’s speed was one of our biggest advantages in this fight, but Hope seemed to be able to take a hit better. She also had a G-max form so I figured it would be useful to keep both of them in mind as my ace.

With that done, I walked over to the two unlikely friends and interrupted their play time. Tsunami had turned his whisker into a slide and Joy was giggling happily as she slid down it then ran around to repeat it as fast as her tiny legs could take her.

“This is for you Tsunami. I’m counting on you today.” I said and offered the TR to the large dragon. He accepted it and the disk shattered after he learned Iron Head. I knew that Iron Head was not a strong as Iron Tail in most cases, but Tsunami was huge and his steel coated head crashing into something told me it would do a lot more damage that way.

Joy bounced over to me and rubbed up against my leg. “Mama! Uncle Sumama is fun!” She said with her tiny voice. I bent down and picked up my adorable ball of fluff.

“Yeah? Is your big grumpy Uncle Tsunami actually just a big softie?” I said and smirked at Tsunami. He grunted and huffed then turned his head away from me and the baby fox. “Oops, seems I touched a nerve there Squirt.” I said with a chuckle of my own. “Are you going to watch Mama, Papa, and me in our match today Joy?” I asked the little Pokémon while getting Tsunami back into his ball.

“Yeah! Fun! Ellie tell me! We watch you play!” Said Joy. I was impressed at the speed that she was picking up words.

“Yeah! It will be fun. You might see Mama or Papa get hurt a little bit, but I promise they’ll be ok. You need to stay with Ellie and not leave her side ok?” I said as we started to walk back into the gym. Joy nodded and then buried her face into my chest. By the time I made it back to my room, the baby fox had fallen asleep in my arms.

Rei and Ellie were now both dressed and ready. Ellie was wearing the outfit designed for the Junior Champion. Ana had done the makeup for each girl and Ellie looked so much older now that she had been dolled up by the Alcremie. She just looked like a petite twenty something and I found myself growing a little wet just looking at her. I felt the same thing coming off of Rei when she looked at Ellie as well. The silver-haired petite woman took the sleeping Joy from my arms and we checked out of our rooms. Ellie made her way to the Challenger’s Box to watch the match and Rei and I checked in for the Challenge. Once again I would be bringing up the rear as the main attraction for the morning.

I found myself sitting bored in the locker room as I heard the crowd cheer and applause for Rei as she went through the Challenge. This one must have been long because it seemed to take forever before I heard the familiar sounds of a battle up above. Hope and I cuddled in the room and we talked about Joy. We both agreed that it would be best to let her stay with Mum after a couple of days. Even in the short time I had been away from my little girl I was missing her terribly. I never knew my heart could pine for something so much. We also talked about her nightmare. She had dreamt that her own mother had found out about Joy and had attacked her. Calling the little fox an abomination and doing everything she could to hunt the little fox.

I comforted my beautiful vixen and told her that she didn’t need to worry. We would keep Joy safe and happy. She snuggled into me and I petted her soft fluffy fur.

Finally, I heard the crowd break out in applause and the light for me to take the stage lit up. Hope went back into her ball and I got myself ready. I walked into the lobby and took my mark inside the lobby area for the Challenge. The familiar Rotom Cameras floated into view and I waited for them to turn red.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and others we now come to our main event today! You all know her as the Mistress of Ice and Fire. The Trainer of the unique Fire/Ice Ninetales. Competitor endorsed by the Champ himself.” The announcer said over the speakers and the middle camera lit up. I made sure to proudly display the logo that had been added to my uniform. Rei’s mother had proudly agreed to both of us becoming endorsed by PokéHealth Industries and her company logo now sat proudly on my chest. “And just like her partner in the Dynamic Duo, sponsored by PokéHealth Industries, It’s Kassi of Postwick!” I spun in place and did my signature move for the cameras. Even from my position I could hear the roar of the crowd as I did so. “Let’s see if the Mistress of Ice and Fire and can dance with the grace of a Fairy or will she simply slip on her own ice?”

With that final statement the doors in front of me cracked open. I was immediately greeted by soft music. In front of me stood a ballroom and what appeared to be a lively party. Except most of the guests were not actual people, but a mix of cardboard cut outs and Pokémon milling about. The lights pulsed in shades of purples and pinks and gave the massive ballroom a dreamlike quality. The props were all set on moving platforms and remote-controlled motors so the “crowd” was in constant motion.

I moved with caution through the crowd. None of the Pokémon seemed to really take notice of me and as I reached a large circle on the dance floor I heard a voice call out to me. “Challenger, it’s time to show me your moves. Follow my instruction and your team gets a boost. Fail to dance and your team gets a penalty. Fail too hard and you’ll lose a piece of clothing.” A woman in a flowing ballroom gown of sparkling purple spoke. She was a little on the older side but with amazing curves and a mask over her face set above brilliant emerald eyes.

That was new. I had never heard of losing an article of clothing for anything other than losing a Pokémon during the Challenge. A spot light lit up over the woman and then me. I focused on the woman, paying careful attention to her movements. She went through a series of distinct and easy to replicate poses to a tempo of waltz music. The dance had 5 steps and even my limited dancing capabilities were able to keep up. After demonstrating the dance twice, the music died down and the woman stopped. I took up the starting position to the dance with my legs crossed and hands in the air. The music started again and I did my best to flow through the moves. While I felt confident in my ability to replicate the dance, I also felt foolish dancing by myself.

A chime went off and the light around me turned green. “Well done, enjoy the Fairy Ball and good luck!” The woman said then her light went out and she vanished in a cloud of mist. I stepped forward and continued to walk through the imaginary ball. More Fairy type Pokémon floated around me and I moved amongst the fake people milling about.

Another large circle was on the floor and the cutouts moved in such a way that I didn’t have a choice but to step into it. No sooner had I done that then my spot light clicked on. Across from me stood another woman in a pink ball gown this time. She was shapely and curvy with full hips and a wide bust. Beside her stood a Gardevoir swayed tantalizingly beside her.

“You and your team must flow as one. To be in sync is to have the grace of a Fairy. For this dance you must use a partner.” She said and her movements started to match that of her Gardevoir.

 _Crap!_ I thought to myself. _Who can dance?_ Hope was my first thought since she was graceful, but she was four legged and it might be easier for a bipedal Pokémon to do this. Then I realized I had a perfect choice. She was a Fairy Pokémon and over analyzed everything. I grabbed Ana’s ball and she yawned as she appeared on the dance floor beside me.

“Oh my! What a beautiful Alcremie. Hopefully she dances as beautifully as she looks.” The woman said and this time a Samba music started up. The dance was more complicated this time and had eight steps to it. That was just my part, not including the moves by the Gardevoir who moved with effortless grace flowing from pose to pose. The pair repeated the dance one more time and I did my best to memorize the moves.

Ana had a feeling of confidence around her as she stepped up next to me. The music turned to us and we started in on the moves. I was doing fairly well up until the end. It required a spin and I overstepped and nearly fell onto my face. The light around me went red and there was a buzzing noise.

“Oh dear. Got tripped up. Well time to battle!” The woman said. I noticed a purple aura around Ana and knew she’d suffered some kind of debuff. The Gardevoir was no push over and Ana took a couple of hits in knocking it out. Once the battle was over my light turned green and Ana and I were allowed to continue on.

My final dance was awaiting in a large circle near the door. This time a young man stood there in what I could only describe as rave attire. “Fairy are graceful, but also like to have fun! Time to party!” He said and the lights suddenly changed. Everything became a mass of swirling mist and flashing lights. “Dance to battle in this and you’ll have the grace and skill to face the Wizard!” The man said and tossed out a Morgrem.

The Dark/Fairy type started to head bang to the rave beat and then struck out with his hair at Ana. For her part Ana was quick to dodge and I could feel her anger at this situation. She was tired, this music was giving her a headache, and she just wanted to go back to her ball and sleep. I almost didn’t see the Dazzling Gleam she launched at the Morgrem due to the flashing light, but it was quickly lit up by the powerful attack from Ana. That was all it took. A single hit and hit dropped to the floor. The rave man stopped dancing and looked from me to Ana. Then slowly sunk into the shadows after collecting his Pokémon.

The path to the stairs were clear and I put Ana away as I made my way over to them. The climb felt long and I looked back over the Challenge area. The scene was beautiful from a distance and it really did look like there was a ball going on, despite most of the crowd being two dimensional.

The confetti cannons went off and I struck my pose for the cameras. This Challenge had taken a while, but I was feeling excited for the match ahead. I stepped into the prep hallway and adjusted the few hairs that had gone astray in my dancing. I also used a ball applicator to get Ana back to normal just in case. I didn’t think I would end up using her, but I couldn’t be sure.

I stepped onto my que square and heard the voice of the announcer kick on. “Ladies, gentlemen, and others we come now to our main event. Our Challenger is none other than the Mistress of Ice and Fire. Sponsored by PokéHealth Industries and endorsed by Leon this blonde beauty takes all her matches with a cool head and fiery passion. Please welcome Kassi from Postwick!” The announcer yelled the last part and the crowd exploded in applause and cheers as I walked onto the pitch. Music played and I saw my friends all standing in the Challenger’s Box yelling. Little Joy had a look of pure happiness on her face when she saw me and I thought for a second she might try to leap from Ellie’s arms onto the pitch.

Once I was in my position the announcer started up again. “Kassi will have to face off against the Master of Fairy type. The Wizard of the Battlefield and the Show. Galar’s longest running Gym leaders in history, here comes Opal!” The crowd once again buzzed with cheers and applause and Opal slowly shuffled onto the pitch. She used her umbrella as a cane and it took a good minute for her to reach her position.

“Welcome young Kassi. I must say your pink spirit has be excited for this match!” She said with a sweet smile. I had no idea what pink spirit was, but I couldn’t let myself be phased. “This will be a four on four match. No healing items are allowed. Each Pokémon lost is an article of clothing lost. Shirt, pants, bra, bloomers in that order. You win, you get one favor from me. I win, same thing. Sound fair?” Opal said in a bored tone that let me know she’d said essentially the same thing hundreds of times over the years.

“Sounds good. For my favor I reserve the right for a request at a later date.” I replied giving the standard answer for dodging sex with the defeated. Opal had been an absolute knock out when she was younger, but time makes fools of us all. Plus, after last nights orgy and my fun with Bolt and Hope this morning I was sexed out for a bit.

Opal pouted then nodded. I had a feeling this was a common annoyance for her. Without any more ceremony the music changed to a high tempo battle beat and Opal grabbed a ball from her coat. A Galarian Weezing popped out, its smokestack like heads spewing out a white fog. It took me only a second to choose my partner for this one.

Tsunami appeared in a flash and with a roar. The big dragon’s intimidating presence seemed to demoralize the Weezing a bit as it took on a look of fear in its eyes. I locked my consciousness into Tsunami’s and opened our line of communication wide open. My mind also wrapped around Opal and the Weezing. This, was new. Opal’s thoughts came rapid fire as she made a plan to deal with my Gyarados. I was an upjumped Trainer and not willing to have sex with her probably due to her age. Didn’t I know that wrinkles were just signs of sexual wisdom? Sludge was the first thing that came to mind. The Weezing was well trained and was patiently waiting for orders from Opal.

 _“Tsunami, dodge the sludge, then bash it hard with Iron Head. Don’t let it poison you!”_ I said directly into his mind and he simply roared in agreement. The Weezing pulsed from bottom to the top of its smokestacks as it prepped a ball of Sludge and launched it at Tsunami. He did a barrel roll on his cushion of air then launched himself forward. I watched with delight as his head took on a metallic sheen and then he crashed into the Weezing. There was a wet squishing sound as the Weezing was pushed back by Tsunami’s attack. To my surprise it had survived that hit and tried to belch Sludge at Tsunami, this time point blank. Tsunami’s head was still coated in steel, however and the gross fluid slid off his harmlessly. “ _One more time, this time smack it into the ground.”_

Tsunami pulled back his steel coated head and like a massive hammer driving a nail slammed it down on top of the Weezing. The Pokémon tried to get out of the way, but was too slow. It hit the ground with a wet slap and was even pushed into the dirt a couple of inches. The crowd let out a collective “Ooh.” As Tsunami pulled himself back from the Weezing. It looked to be in rough shape one of its stacks bent at an odd angle, but it was still breathing.

Opal recalled her Weezing and I could feel the concern rolling off of her. Her big puffy coat vanished in a flash and I saw she was wearing a fancy cocktail dress underneath. Next she called out a Mawile named Princess. My link with Opal and her Mawile let me know that this match up would end up getting Tsunami hurt. He wouldn’t be super effected by anything it knew, but he would certainly take damage. I needed to end this Pokémon as quickly as I could.

“Switch out Tsunami! Go Hope!” I called letting it be known this was a tactical switch. I was opening Hope up to a strike, but I had faith in her ability to handle this. Hope appeared with a flourish of her tails and the Mawile came in for a Crunch attack. I could have sworn I heard Joy call out and the sharp teeth of the Mawile clamped around Hope’s legs. Luckily, she’d been aware of the situation and had put a few of her fluffy tails in the way to damped the strike. Hope got a glancing blow and our link let me know she had a nasty scratch on her leg.

“ _It’s in close, hit it hard with some fire! Only follow my mental commands”_ I said to my beautiful vixen. With my mouth, however, I decided to play a different game. “Hope, Left, Right, Up, IB.” I called for some dodges and an Ice Beam. A foxy smirk that I loved so much washed over Hope’s face. The Mawile went to cut off the path I had called out and its jaws snapped shut, then Hope blasted it point blank with a Flamethrower.

From my position near the action, I felt the heat of Hope’s flames wash over me. It was intense, stronger than I had felt her use for a while. In her mind I saw that she was showing Joy just what her Mama could do. How strong her two Mamas were as a team. I smiled and set my resolve.

The Mawile was steaming when the Flamethrower died down and it fell over unconscious. Opal quickly pulled it back and looked to me. “Well done deary. Say, do you know how old I am?” She said as she proffered another Ultra Ball. Her cocktail dress of dark purple faded away and the thin wrinkly body of Opal was put on full display. She wore a corset style bodice and stockings held up by lacy garter belts. It was old school but looked elegant and stylish on her.

“Age is just a number, and old is a state of mind! Your body might be over 70 but your mind is as sharp as a 16 year old’s.” I said. I saw in her mind what she was looking for and I hit on the right notes.

Opal smiled and then I watched as Hope lit up with an ability boost. “I like your spirit! Next Pokémon. Sparkles let’s teach this biddy a lesson!” The next Pokémon she called out was a Togekiss. The white airplane looking Pokémon had a serious disposition and began to immediately zoom around the arena. Hope wanted to show off her strength and I wanted to give her that chance.

 _“It’s fast, see if you can land and Ice Beam. Otherwise I’ll have to let Joy see Papa in action.”_ I said in order to stoke her passion a little more. There was no way she was going to let Bolt show her up! Was the response Hope sent back and her concentration doubled. The Togekiss zoomed in like a rocket and launched rocks at full speed towards Hope. The Ancient Power rolled on the grass and Hope dodged at the last second. As she leapt, I called for Iron Tail with my mouth. The Togekiss spun to get some distance and that’s when Hope’s tails lit up with blue fire on their tips. An Ice Beam fired from Hope’s mouth and struck the flying Pokémon in the back.

The Pokémon spun in mid-air like a fighter plane that had been struck in the wing. As it spun it flicked a wing and a rogue air slash came hurtling towards me. I braced myself as the almost invisible blade of air zipped towards me then everything flashed purple for a brief second. The projectile was pushed straight down and smacked into the turf with a spray of grass and dirt. “What the hell?” I said, looking at the damaged field in confusion.

“What in the hell indeed?” Opal said, looking at me with intense eyes. She didn’t even flinch as she recalled her Togekiss and her fancy corset faded into nothing. Her eyes then bugged out and her pupils narrowed. “Now! Face the full might of the mighty Fairy Type!” She screamed and her last Ultra Ball grew into a huge digital projection of itself. Opal struggled to hold the now massive orb and her sagging breast swayed as she spun and tossed the ball behind her.

I had no choice, if Opal was going to DynaMax, I had to as well. Hope was called back into her ball and I pressed the button on my wrist. Her ball exploded into a huge version of itself and I spun in my signature pose as I kissed the massive ball and tossed it behind me.

Opal’s final Pokémon was Alcremie. But this one was like Ana, she had the GigantaMax form. There was now a stories-tall multitiered cake staring down at me. Behind me I felt the crowd gasp and cheer as Hope appeared. I looked back and had to marvel at her appearance. Hope appeared in a flash of steam. Her tails looked like a burst of fire that led up to the tips that looked like clouds dropping a constant steam of fresh snow. The hair on her head and crest on her chest each had a similar effect. Even I stood in awe of her beauty for a brief moment and I could feel little Joy’s happiness at the sight even from this distance. Her Mama was amazing!

 _“GMAX FROZENINFERNO!”_ I shouted to Hope with both my mouth and mind.

“GMAX Finale!” Shouted Opal at the same moment. The sky went dark and I watched as three stars fell from the sky and crashed into the ground around Hope. At the same time, Hope’s tails fanned out and each lit up with a purple fire. They vanished in a second then a stream of energy blasted out from all around her. In it swirled both bits of ash and pieces of hail. The attacks struck simultaneously. Hope having already taken some damage fell to one knee, but was still up. The Alcremie was not looking well, however. Parts of its massive body were frozen solid while other portions bubbled and had a look like crème Brule. It was still conscious, though and I could feel the pain coming from it.

 _“Hope, can you manage one more attack?”_ I asked in my mind.

“Yes, but that hurt a lot.” She responded, her voice deeper and louder than usual.

 _“I know my sweet girl. Do it for Joy, show her how tough her Mama is!”_ I encouraged and sent her the order for a Max Steelspike. That should be enough to end this and not potentially kill the Alcremie.

Opal’s Alcremie couldn’t move properly with its injuries and could watch as Hope’s tails turned to steel and then launched steel spikes at it. The hit was enough to cause the Alcremie to explode with its leftover DynaMax energy and then begin to shrink down.

 _“Keep your mind my beautiful girl. We can’t have Joy experience MaxLust just yet.”_ I said more to myself but fed into Hope as I pressed the button to shrink her. Opal was standing there in her birthday suit and nodded as Hope shrunk down. She returned to normal and didn’t lose her mind. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her fiercely. It was then that we got a surprise. Somehow, Joy had made it down to field level and came running at myself and Hope across the battle pitch.

There was an audible wave of “Awws” as the adorable baby Vulpix dashed into my arms and snuggled between myself and Hope. The crowd was now buzzing as they got the first glimpse of a Hybrid Vulpix. I held her up proudly in front of me and went over to Opal. She smiled and handed me my Fairy Badge.

“Great work dearie. You need to learn to control your abilities better. I’m sure I’m not the only that noticed that Light Screen your produced.” She patted me tenderly on the cheek then turned to walk back to her quarters. Hope and I turned to walk out of the stadium and I splashed her with a Super Potion to help heal her leg.

The crowd above me was buzzing and everyone was trying to get a picture of me and my two foxes. I saw a Rotom Camera and motioned it over. I had Hope stand next to me, her tails wrapped around her regally. Then, I set Joy down at my feet and instructed her to smile at the Camera and struck my pose. Joy couldn’t help it and spun with me. I heard the click of the camera and within a few seconds the crowd once again let out a wave of happy sounds as the picture was displayed. It looked a lot like my Trainer Card, but with one adorable addition at my feet who had stood on her hind legs and put a single paw in the air.

***From DMDrewDragon thank you to everyone that is reading and enjoying this story so far. Also a big thank you to FreeSoul and ChaosLord678 for their collaborations. If you feel like getting in on the discussion about this series, writing, and maybe even get a chance to have a character appear in the story join us at the GTIG Discord group. https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk***


	28. Chapter 28 - Keifer

Chapter 28 – Keifer

I made it back to the locker room and was mid-change when Rei and Ellie burst into the room. The tiny silver haired girl launched herself at me and we went sprawling to the ground, my pants still around my ankles as she landed atop me.

“That was amazing!” She said and then kissed me on my lips. I hadn’t been expecting it. Nor did I expect her to immediately try and slide her hands between my legs.

“Ellie! Not right now!” I said, batting her grabby fingers away from my crotch. “We have a lot of ground to cover today. Save it for the camp tonight.”

Ellie made a sad pouty face and Rei lifted the petite girl off of me. “I know Ellie, watching Kassi and Hope has me all hot and bothered too.” The honey blonde said and bit her lower lip then made her eyes travel over my half-naked body. “But, Kassi is right. We’ve got a lot of travel today if we wanna make it back to Stow-on-side tomorrow.”

The petite beauty made a huffing noise then padded over to Joy. “You, little fox, are in trouble. Do you have any idea how hurt you could have gotten if you’d run into that battle?” She said to the tiny Vixen. Joy, for her part, laid her ears down flat and took on the look of a child scolded. Ellie immediately went back on the tough babysitter act and scooped the little fuzzball up into an adoring hug.

Rei offered me a hand off the floor and as I was pulled up a rogue hand reached around me and firmly cupped my ass. “Seriously?” I asked raising an eyebrow at my girlfriend.

“What?! I can’t help myself around you! I mean have you seen your ass? It’s so amazing my hand just couldn’t help itself.” She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. I shook my head then reached out and pulled my pants up. Both Rei and Ellie pouted prettily and I couldn’t help but shake my head at the two horndogs.

“How was your match babe?” I asked Rei as I finished changing. I hadn’t lost an article of clothing in the match against Opal so I wouldn’t need to replace anything before the next match.

“A lot harder than yours, for sure.” She said and shook her head. “If it hadn’t been for the fact that Bloom is scary powerful, I might have not won this one. I need to keep my eye out for some more Pokémon on the next route.” She said and hung her head. “I also, lost everything but my panties in that fight. I’m still super embarrassed that so many people saw my tits.” Rei’s face was a burning red and I pulled her in close to me.

“Then they saw two of the cutest breasts in Galar.” I said and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

Rei smiled prettily and then healed her team up on the healing bed. I had done the same as soon as I had gotten back to the locker room. Once I was fully dressed and had taken Joy back into my arms we stepped out of the locker room.

For the first time, I was immediately surrounded by fans. There was a dozen or so people that had hung around in the lobby to get me to sign their card of me. Several wanted to get a picture with me and their favorite member of my team. Most of the pictures were taken with Joy and Hope and the two vixens did a wonderful job of being the photogenic beauties that they were. One of my fans was even a staffer of the gym. Someone who worked the lights and sounds for the events. He shared with me the picture that had been taken at the end of my last match. I thanked him kindly and told him I was going to make it my rare card then send him the first signed copy. The man seemed very pleased and I even indulged him with a quick hug before finally breaking away from the crowd.

Keifer came up to me and awkwardly scratched at the back of his head, not sure exactly what to do or say in this situation. I gave him a second to come up with something and the dead air felt pregnant and heavy. “Great job in your match Kassi. Hope is crazy powerful!” He said. I winced inwardly, but smiled all the same. I knew there was more that he wanted to say, but I would have to coax it out of him later.

“Thanks, Keifer. It was thanks to you that things went so well. Those steel moves really saved the day!” I said then wrapped the young man up in a tight hug. I could feel the strength of him as soon as I had him wrapped up. Keifer had the body of a man used to hard labor. He had grown up on a large Wooloo farm and had the physique to match that background, but I could feel an even greater strength in his arms and shoulders. Whatever he had been doing since starting out on this journey had started to change him. I remembered Keifer having a little pudge to him from school, most of that was gone now. On his face rested the stubble of a man who clearly hadn’t been able to shave for a few days. The rough scratchy hair stood in dark contrast to his mossy green locks. The boy I could scarcely remember from childhood was gone, and in his place stood a budding man in front of me.

“Hey, I was thinking about heading back to Postwick for a day or two and I was wondering if you lot would be interested in traveling along for a bit. I guess the SkyTaxi isn’t able to make it out here for some reason they didn’t have time to explain to a “customer” like me.” He made visible air quotes and threw as much disdain into the word as he could.

That actually didn’t sound like a bad idea to me. I could use some of Mum’s cooking, plus it would give me a chance to get Joy back to her safe and sound. “Sounds good to me. I figured we would have to travel back the normal way anyway.” I said then slung my pack onto my back and stepped past Keifer.

“Wait? Just like that? No questions asked?” He said with a bewildered tone.

“Yeah, why? Should we be worried about something?” I asked turning back to him with a bewildered look. “You promised me a meal from your master chef Primarina remember? I hope you got some good ingredients for her to use.” I threw a sultry tone into the last part of that statement. If we were going to be traveling with Keifer, there was no reason we couldn’t flirt with him and tease him. At that moment I made a decision and pushed that very idea to both of the other girls. Wicked smiles crept across both their faces as they caught on to my fun.

Rei then grabbed Keifer’s left arm, placing it between her breasts and Ellie did the same on his right. “Yeah! Don’t you remember? I’ve just been dying to taste…” Rei started then trailed off.

“What your Primarina can do.” Ellie finished after letting there be a pause for a effect.

If you had told me that Keifer was part tomato in that moment, I might have believed you. More impressive was the lack of steam coming out of his ears. Then we heard a ball crack open and an angry looking Hatterene appeared behind Keifer. Her arm-like tentacle wrapped around Keifer and he was yanked bodily into the Witch Pokémon’s chest. The Hatterene had an angry stare on her face and I saw that she was not happy with the way the two girls had been flirting with her Trainer.

I reached out with my mind carefully and made my connection obvious. The Hatterene grabbed onto the link and I felt her powerful presence surround my own. There was nothing but anger and lust filling her at the moment. _“Relax, we were just teasing Keifer for fun. Did you see how red he got?”_ I said into her mind, making it clear that we were just having some fun.

The Hatterene did not let me hear any of her thoughts, but I could feel much of the anger cool and be replaced by mirth and an overwhelming amount of lust. So much so that it made Ana’s sex drive seem mild by comparison. _“If you wanted to get him excited there is a better way.”_ She said to me. Her voice was of medium high pitch and sweet but buried in layers of sultriness.

She then used her arm to flip Keifer around, she used her mental powers to push aside the hair that made up part of her body and his face was shoved into her massive bare breasts. The pink orbs bounced happily as Keifer struggled to get away and the smile of the Hatterene grew even bigger as other people in the lobby started to turn at the commotion.

“Hatterene stop it!” Keifer let out a yell, then a look of horror crossed his face as the horny Pokémon got down on her knees in front of him and started to fumble with the front of his pants. He was still bound by the tentacle of the Hatterene and couldn’t get away.

Rei and Ellie stepped up next to me and we all stared in fascination at the scene before us. “Do you think we made a mistake?” I asked my friends as the Hatterene got her prize free from Keifer’s zipper and had inhaled his cock before anyone had even had a chance to see it.

“I have no idea, but I think that horny little witch could even teach you a thing or two Kassi.” Rei said then we all turned our heads to the side to get a better view of the Hatterene sucking off Keifer. She wasn’t kidding, this Pokémon was a true professional at sucking dick and I was impressed.

“Hatterene stop! We’re in public!” Keifer pleaded and looked around in horror as he realized that everyone was watching him get head. The Hatterene just ignored him and redoubled her efforts, now making her massive tits bounce as she slurped hungrily on his dick. “That’s enough…” His plea was cut off by a shuddering moan and the Hatterene cooing happily as she had clearly caused him to climax straight down his throat. She looked right into my eyes as she made loud gulping sounds. _“See? This works much better! He just can’t resist watching my lips stretch.”_ She said to me then put Keifer away after giving his dick a few more bobs to clean it.

Keifer collapsed to the ground and quickly put the Hatterene back in her ball. “That horny little…” He trailed off with his statement then looked to us. “Can we get out of here please?” He asked, his face once again beet red.

“Sure!” I said, feeling my own face blush a bit. I hadn’t been able to see all of Keifer’s dick, but what I had seen had been impressive. I could feel that my own panties had grown wet at watching the scene and I was eager to move on.

We all walked out of the stadium and quickly escaped from the people that had watched Keifer get a blowjob. He led us to a small shop that sold food stuff and herbs. I replenished my own supply of Mothersbane and got some for Ellie too. We didn’t know how she’d gotten pregnant, but maybe we could prevent it in the future. I looked to the petite girl and saw that her stomach was just barely starting to show, looking like she’d eaten a decent sized lunch. Rei bought some craft wine and a bottle of something called Glimwood Moonlight to drink around the fire tonight. The later being a bottle where the liquid inside had a feint blue glow to it.

As we walked towards the edge of the village Rei called her mother and asked about the situation. Elaine seemed immediately fascinated by the prospect and wanted to know everything about Ellie and what had happened. We said it might be better to go over in person and she immediately agreed. Elaine then said she would meet us in Hammerlocke in two days in the afternoon and that we were welcome to call Jeff her helicopter pilot to transport us to and from Postwick. Two days was the soonest she would be back in the country.

I called out Hikari to be our guide once again and she happily led us along a path that had just flown by the day previous. Joy struggled in my arms, wanting to explore everything she found interesting in the forest. There were too many things that I feared would harm the baby fox in this dark place and I was for the first time wishing I had placed Joy into a ball. Instead I tried to distract the baby fox by trying to teach her words. Not surprisingly she was as smart as her Mama and started to quickly pick up on more and more words. By the time we stopped for lunch I would have put her on a level similar with most toddlers.

Keifer let out his Primarina. The beautiful seal Pokémon appeared in a flash and her long hair waved about her like she was still swimming in the water. Keifer let us know that she would make something fantastic for dinner with the ingredients he bought. He then asked the Pokémon if she would be willing to whip up a quick lunch for us. She agreed and I was amazed at how comfortable the Pokémon was at using the cooking utensils designed for humans.

While the food was being prepared Rei and Keifer had some of their Pokémon spar against each other. I was lost in the mock battle for a few minutes until Joy said something to me. “Aunt Ellie gone.” She said in her innocent tones as she also gnawed on a pine cone she had discovered on the forest floor. I glanced around the clearing that was rapidly filling with the smell of the curry Primarina was cooking to confirm that Ellie was indeed gone.

I cast my mind out and tried to locate the petite silver haired girl in the area and saw that she was close at hand. A flash of lust and a peek into her thoughts came back. She was in the middle of sating her lust with one of her Pokémon, one I didn’t recognize. I let Hope out and asked her to keep an eye on Joy. My own nerves were lit up after feeling the pleasure Ellie was experiences and a bit of Voyeurism didn’t sound like a bad idea.

As quietly as I could I snuck through the underbrush of the Glimwood Tangle. My mind was active and I tried to push away some of the wild Pokémon that were in the area, discouraging them from coming any closer to me. As I got closer to where Ellie was, I could hear her moaning and panting.

I eased myself around the trunk of the tree I would be using as cover and my breath was taken away. Ellie’s petite body was currently naked and on all fours in front of the same yellow Pokémon that had saved me from the white Grimmsnarl yesterday. I watched as medium sized barbed cat cock slid in and out of her tight channel. The barbs pulled at her pussy and with each retreat I saw a little skin try to cling to the dick. The claws that had so easily slashed the Grimmsnarl were retracted and gently pressed into Ellie’s soft flesh. Ellie’s ass bounced and shook with each thrust and every thrust had less and less of the Pokémon’s dick came back out.

My mind melded into Ellie’s and I could feel the pure pleasure she felt as her love tunnel was being tugged at by Korra’s feline cock. The slight bit of pain mixed so wonderfully with the pleasure as the dick went deeper and deeper. I came back to myself and felt my own pussy throbbing. I had never experienced a dick like that one before and was feeling my desire build. My hand snaked into my pants and I started to play with myself as I let my mind blend back into Ellie’s.

The cat dick was now fully seated into Ellie’s pussy and the barbs had locked firmly into place. It swelled and I felt Ellie’s body tense as she was pumped full of electric type cum. Her body racked with orgasm even as the mild tazing from the electric type cum made her lock up. She reveled in the feeling that Korra was giving her. Why had she waited so long to fuck her Pokémon? What would her other Pokémon feel like? How many times could she do this before she had to get back for lunch? All those thoughts went through her mind as she climaxed and I did along with her.

My own orgasm almost caused me to call out and I had to bite my own lip to keep from making any noise. There was something to fun about watching these two fuck and my fingers swirled around my pussy and across the pearl of my clit. I wanted to feel that kitty cock and I hoped as my body arched with pleasure that Ellie would let me thank her Pokémon properly later for saving my life.

Once I had ridden out my own orgasm, I left Ellie to the fun with her Pokémon. I was still acing for some fun, but I didn’t want to interrupt Ellie. The underbrush crunched noisily as I made my exit and for a second I was worried I would be discovered but loud slapping sounds told me that Ellie was too busy to notice my exit.

When I stepped back into camp I had both Rei and Keifer ask me where I had been. I brushed them both off with a simple, “Checking on Ellie.” Which they seemed to take as a, “Nothing to worry about.” Keifer’s Primarina had finished the curry and my mouth started to water. I grabbed my plate and sat next to Hope and Joy. The tiny fox was lapping happily at a bowl of berry milk but kept eyeing my food.

“Tomorrow you can try bigger kit food. Today you should be on milk and berries. Don’t want you getting sick.” I said to her as I put my food to my mouth. The curry was fantastic. Spicy but not painfully so and with healthy chunks of berries that gave it some texture. The rice underneath had been perfectly cooked and I let out an involuntary moan of pleasure with the first bite.

“I take it that Primarina did well then?” Keifer said as he sat near me.

“This is amazing!” I said as I piled my second bite into my mouth. “I had no idea a Pokémon could ever cook like this!”

“She’s unique and has always doted on us with her culinary skills.” He said. Keifer and Rei had both already cleared their plates. He happily patted the gorgeous seal Pokémon and she curled herself into him and placed a kiss on his cheek. The Pokémon looked at me and made a happy sound. “She’s glad you liked her cooking.” He said and then wrapped his arms around the Pokémon.

Keifer and I sat there and conversed for a few minutes while we waited for Ellie to return. He had a lot of questions about Hope and Joy and seemed very interested in the fact that Joy was made using PokéBaby. Several minutes later Ellie stepped back into the clearing. Her hair was a bit of a mess and her skin was flush, but she looked happy.

Rei, Keifer, and I all started to clap and whistle to be the annoying friends we were and to cheer on our friend that had obviously just gotten laid. Ellie turned a bright shade of red and ducked her head as she gathered her food and tucked in. The sound of laughter filled the forest around us and we all enjoyed the moment of levity.

A few minutes later, our quick camp cleared, we set off again towards Stow-on-side. Hikari was taking us along a direct path to the lake we had camped beside and said we would reach it by sundown. For this stretch of the journey I had let Joy ride along with Hikari. The gorgeous unicorn seemed to delight in the simple conversation with the young fox and her motherly nature was shining through. Hope walked beside me and we both enjoyed the banter back and forth between them.

Rei had taken to riding on Titan, her Carkol, and he seemed pleased to be carrying his beautiful Trainer around the forest. Ellie was chatting excitedly with Keifer as we walked along. They were talking about some of the Pokémon they had from other regions and how it had affected their teams. Apparently, Keifer had a Typholsion that he was particularly proud of and well bonded with.

The day dragged on. We came across a couple of Trainers that were out looking for a challenge. When they spotted our large group, however, they seemed to get other ideas about picking a fight. Along the path we encountered some wild Pokémon, mostly Morgrem, that wanted to pick a fight with us. Rei, Keifer, and myself all would take turns with random encounters as we made our way along.

Finally, about an hour before sun down we came to the clearing with the lake. The familiar scene of wild Pokémon and glittering water welcomed us back. Hikari’s herd was still in the area and greeted us as we walked into the glade. This time they assured us that nothing would bother us as we camped and they would be on patrol for any retaliation from Oberon, the white Grimmsnarl that had attacked me.

We all set up our tents in a circle. Keifer had a pop up tent similar to myself and Rei’s. Then Ellie’s massive tent still dwarfed ours. Everyone let their Pokémon roam. I noticed that Ellie did not let out Korra, the electric cat that had saved me. Part of me wanted to ask her about it, the other part figured she was doing so for a reason.

She had let out an Emboar I had never met, however. The large friendly Pokémon had immediately scooped Ellie up into his massive arms and held Ellie like she was a baby. Despite the petite Trainer complaining about the attention the Emboar named Ganon refused to put her down and she soon accepted it. Hope and Bolt took Joy to teach her how to hunt for food if needed and promised they wouldn’t go far. Tsunami once again settled into the sacred lake, along with Keifer’s Primarina for a while.

Rei was doing everything she could to cuddle up to me and I eventually gave in and we sat near the fire and watched the sun set. The scene was gorgeous as the sky burned a fiery red, then pink, then a deep purple, before being swallowed by the darkness of night. I could feel her love radiating into me and kissed her tenderly as the sun set.

Keifer during this time had started to spar with his Typhlosion, choosing to box the Pokémon. His chest and back showed the muscles rippling underneath and he was soon covered in a layer of sweat due to the exercise and eventual wrestling with the fire type.

When the sun had set Primarina rose from the lake and started in on her signature dish. She worked methodically by the light of the fire and Rei and I watched in amazement. Keifer went to bathe in the lake. When he stepped away I whispered to Rei. She had noticed the boy as well, but said she felt like another round with Ellie this evening. Both of them carrying a Pokémon had made both the girls crazy with lust.

By the time Keifer had returned Primarina had finished her dish. It was a pasta dish with a sauce made of hot and cold berries. It had a slight tang to it but it was amazing. My taste buds lit up at the mixture of textures and flavors. This had topped even the Charizard Star restaurant Rei and Elaine had taken me to back in Wyndon.

There was only one way we all wished to end this night. Rei brought out the alcohol and we all shared stories as we first sipped on the bottles of craft wine Keifer had bought. One was a dry red, the other a sweet white. During the first bottle Keifer’s Hatterene kept trying everything in her power to get Keifer to just mount her there in the middle of the camp. To help the situation I set down the first empty bottle and suggested a game in which she was allowed to participate.

We played spin the bottle while working on the second bottle of wine. In that time I got to kiss Ellie, Rei, and Hatterene. Keifer and I, for some reason kept getting the bottle spun away from us and after the third time the bottle mysteriously shifted, I knew the Hatterene was to blame.

“Hatterene, you into women?” I asked, the alcohol starting to get to me.

“Yes.” She said as a quick reply after having made the bottle move from Keifer to herself again.

“How do you think your stamina would compare to another hornier Pokémon?” I asked, a plan coming to my buzzed mind.

“No one can out fuck me Kassi.” She said with confidence, her massive breasts making an appearance at the statement.

“Then how about a battle of sorts between you and Ana?” I said and felt the attention of my little cream swirl perk up. “Ana loves to experiment. And I’ll bet you one sexual favor of the winners choice that she can outlast you.” I threw confidence into my tone. I didn’t really mind if I won or lost this challenge, but I was horny and had a plan that this witch was standing in the way of.

“Done!” Hatterene claimed and I pointed them to my tent.

“Take it. Ana, don’t hold back and feel free to try whatever you want to her.” I said to my Rainbow swirl. She nodded and made her way into the tent. It was less than a minute before the sounds of heated passion and pleasure was emanating from the tent.

This time I spun the bottle and my own mind seemed to wrap around the glass. I wanted to see what Keifer could do, and my mind made it happen. The bottle swung into place and was pointed right at the boy. I got up and placed my ass directly onto his lap then turned my upper body to get the kiss I had worked so hard for.

Keifer’s lips were soft, but his stubble poked at my face. I could smell the alcohol and dinner on his breath along with his natural smell. He wore a soft cologne that smelled earthy and reminded me of home. I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me in place. A friendly poke on my rear let me know that I had achieved part of my goal.

We all settled in and talked as we broke out the final bottle of the Glimwood Moonlight. It was immediately apparent that this alcohol was much more powerful. We stopped Ellie from drinking anymore and each of us took only a single pull of the draft. With that one sip I felt my entire body light up and grow hot. My vision swam in a wonderful way and I became aware of every touch on my body. The press of my clothes, the poke of Keifer’s hardening member, his hand slowly working up my side to rest under my breast. It all felt warm and tempting.

It only took a minute for the two horny girls to start making out furiously and I told them to get a room. They heeded better than I expected and practically sprinted to Ellie’s tent while dropping clothes along their path.

A manly hand cupped my chin and spun it to face Keifer. He was quick to press his lips to my own and I let out a hum as we came together. It was so nice to feel the powerful kiss of a man and I melted into him. We sat there for several minutes just making out and letting our hands wonder over each other. My hand slipped under my ass and massaged the member growing tight underneath. His hand cupped one of my breasts over my sweater.

A couple minutes later I couldn’t wait anymore. I stood up and walked over to Keifer’s tent, pulling off my sweater as I did so. My breasts fell heavily to my chest and I saw excitement pass over Keifer’s face. I slipped into his tent with a crook of my finger.

By the time he had made it over to me I had also managed to get out of my leather pants. When Keifer walked in I saw that he had also taken his shirt off. He took in an excited breath as he took in what little of my naked body he could see in the dark tent. I was on my knees and grabbed the front of his pants. The button and zipper of his pants practically melted away from my fingers and as I tugged his pants down his member jumped out to smack into my cheek.

Keifer’s cock was almost as long as Hop had been, but with more girth. The head flared wonderfully and I took just a second to appreciate it. At his base was a little bit of stubble, he clearly shaved but it had been as many days as his face. My hand wrapped around it and gave a few playful pumps, he was rock hard and already dripping precum onto my lips. I kissed his tip and tasted the bead of fluid there, it was salty and slimy and I wanted more.

I hummed happily as I pushed my head forward and felt Keifer slide down my throat. I wanted to impress the boy so I slid forward until my face was pressed firmly against his stomach. Keifer shuddered and I felt a hand wrap into my hair. “Fuck Kassi, only Hatterene has been able to deep throat me like that.” He said and I hummed my appreciation around his cock.

I worked on his cock for a few minutes to get him excited and put him on edge. In just a few minutes I knew he was feeling all of my skill and I could feel a twitching in his balls. That’s when Keifer first surprised me. He pulled himself free, picked me up, flipped me upside down in his arms, then buried his face into my soaking wet pussy. I gasped in surprise and excitement. A standing 69 was new to me and I was ready to go. His cock slipped back into my mouth as his tongue swirled into my pussy.

Only a minute later I couldn’t take it anymore. As much as I wanted to win, I wanted to get fucked worse. “Keifer, just fuck me, please” I said between moans as he ate me out like an expert.

Keifer set me down and I flipped over to face him. He got on top of me and grabbed onto my breast. His cock slipped into my wet gash with no resistance and I let out an excited gasp as I felt myself stretch around his manhood. It was such a pleasant full feeling and I couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. He then started to pump in and out of me while sucking on my breasts. The feeling was incredible and I ran my fingers through his curly green locks. His powerful hips slammed into me and soon I felt my climax rapidly approaching.

A hand with rough calloused fingers brushed over my clit and I was sent carrening over the edge of my pleasure. I let out a scream and didn’t hold back as I came on Keifer’s cock. “Harder, please! Fuck me harder!” He flipped me onto my hands and knees and started to fuck me from behind. The slap of his lap against my ass was the only sound in the tent along with both our pleased moans.

“Kassi…I’m about too…” He said and I felt his cock firming up and starting to jerk around.

“Fill me up, on my ass, or on my face choose.” I said, and then felt him bury himself to the hilt in my guts. I came as I felt the warm familiar splash of cum in my love channel and my own orgasm racked my body as I twitched on his large cock.

Keifer pumped me full of his seed for several seconds and I finally started to come off the ceiling. He laid down next to me and I collapsed with my head atop his chest. “That was amazing.” I said with my breath heavy.

“There’s more where that came from.” He said and I could see that he was still rock hard and ready for another round.

A devilish grin crossed my face as my mind told me what it wanted. “Ok, but call your Typhlosion in here. I’ll be your next sparring challenge.” I said in reply. His perfect white smile shone in the light as I said it.

***From DMDrewDragon thank you to everyone that is reading and enjoying this story so far. Also a big thank you to FreeSoul and ChaosLord678 for their collaborations. If you feel like getting in on the discussion about this series, writing, and maybe even get a chance to have a character appear in the story join us at the GTIG Discord group. https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk***


	29. Chapter 29 - Glimwood Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassi and the rest of the camp enjoy themselves for a night then we head back to Postwick.

Chapter 29 – Glimwood Moonlight

Keifer got up and made his way out of his tent quickly. I couldn’t help but stare at his perfectly round butt as he slunk out of the tent flaps. While he was out of the tent, I could hear sounds of passion all around the camp. From Rei and Ellie’s tent next door and the tent that Ana and Hatterene were “battling” it out in. I let my own hand wander down to the wetness between my thighs. My fingers came back slick with my own love juices mixed with Keifer’s seed. There had been a lot of cum and for a few seconds I scooped it out with my fingers and savored the hard-earned treat.

My mind lifted from my own body and floated into the other centers of attention around the camp. First, I let myself drift over to Ana and Hatterene. There a tornado of lust and passion assaulted my mind as I slipped behind the eyes of Ana. She had forced her tiny body to grow to its limits and was now about half the size of the Hatterene. Her breasts had swollen and I could feel as milk was leaking down her tiny cream body as Hatterene fondled and played with them. Hatterene was currently having her turn in trying to make Ana cum as hard as she could manage. This was the system they had decided was fair. One fucks the other until one or both gave up. First one to call it quits lost.

My own hand started to play with my pussy as my attention was what was happening to Ana. Hatterene was eating Ana out like a master of cunnilingus and her tentacle-like arm was assaulting the little cream swirl’s tits. My own hand started to assault my breast in the same way and it was amazing. I climaxed with Ana and dove quickly into Ellie and Rei’s tent. They had been joined by Cream, Ellie’s Alcremie would was fucking both girls with her tendrils while riding her Trainer’s face. I came back into my own body as my orgasm subsided and I heard a noise.

The tent flap opened up and I looked to see that Keifer and his Typhlosion were stepping through. They both wore big smiles on their faces and I felt myself flush. “Get bored without us?” Keifer said, his cock starting to stand up once again as he watched me playing with myself. His Typhlosion also started to show his excitement as a red pointed cock started to poke out from his sheath.

I crawled over closer to the boys on my hands and knees. The wet excitement from my pussy ran down my leg and I could see the sight of me like this made both boys stand at full attention. Typholsion was almost as tall as myself and his cock was just lower to the ground than Keifer’s. I first wrapped a hand around Keifer’s familiar penis and gave him a few playful tugs. The young man shuddered in my grip as my slick hands welcomed his cock back to me.

Then I bent down and put my face closer to Typhlosion’s dick. It reminded me of a canine dick in a way. It was pink and pointed with a layer of lubricant already covering it. Over all it was about 9 inches in length with a slight curve upwards. I reached a careful hand out towards the stiff erection and Typhlosion let out a satisfied hiss as I touched his manhood. It was very hot to the touch, but not painfully so. I gave him a few gentle tugs and squeezes to test the new dick out in my hand, that’s when I had a strange sensation that there was a bone in this dick. It wasn’t unheard of, most canine cocks had a baculum, I just hadn’t expected it here.

“Ok boys. Here’s the challenge first one to give up loses. Winner gets to cuddle me all night, loser sleeps under the stars.” I said looking into Keifer’s stormy grey eyes then Typhosion’s scarlet ones. I saw the determination settle in and they looked to each other with a smile that spoke of a friendly rivalry. “Oh, and Keifer, you get a one cum handicap since you already filled me up so wonderfully.” I said and that make the fiery patches of fur on Typhlosion light up. Now it was time to go.

I pulled both boys towards each other. There was still too much of a height difference to suck them both at the same time, which annoyed me greatly. Giving Keifer a gentle tug downwards he finally got the hint and got down to his knees. Now, there were two wonderful cocks staring me in the face.

My lips parted and I first slid Typhlosion’s dick down into my eager mouth. The slime that coated his dick was a little spicy and tasted like a really mild pepper. I pressed forward until I had him wedged in the back of my throat. My eyes watered as the heat from his cock warmed me from the inside out. My other hand was still wrapped around Keifer’s dick and I started to pump on his manhood and keep him excited. I held Typhlosion’s cock down for as long as I could then let go with a gasp. The pointed member twitched as it exited my mouth and I just as quickly dove onto Keifer’s dick.

For a few minutes I kneeled there and sucked off the boys until they were both twitching and my own desire was threatening to drive me mad. I pulled the two cocks that were currently wedged in my mouth at the same time away and caught my breath. “Well….” I said with a huff, “Are you two going to fuck me…or just let me suck you off all night?”

They didn’t need told twice, Typhlosion laid down on the floor of the tent and before I could move Keifer picked me up in his arm, underneath my legs. I was hoisted into the air, spread eagle, by his powerful arms and brought over to Typhlosion. Keifer made me hover over Typhlosion’s cock teasingly for a few seconds, the hot rod sliding up and down my wet slit and lighting my nerves on fire.

“Keifer, stop teasing me and let me have this weasel dick right now.” I threatened and felt my power slip the threat into his mind. Without hesitation he lowered me down and moaned happily as I was impaled by the hot dick. The heat was similar to when I would stick my finger into the hot wax after a candle was blown out. Not painful, but much warmer than usual. “Oh fuck! It’s so hot!” I let out as I moaned in pleasure. Keifer released my legs and I started to ride the firm cock now buried inside of me.

Typhlosion’s cock was rock solid inside of my and as I used it to stir my pussy I was immediately brought close to an orgasm. I looked to Keifer who was just standing there and stroking his cock, not sure what to do next.

“Just pick a hole and fuck it Keifer. I can take whatever you two dish out.” I said, my tits bouncing as I rode Typhlosion into the ground. He seemed to come to a decision and stood over his Pokémon then placed his large cock between my tits. “Oh! Fun.” I said and then pushed my breasts together for him. Typhlosion’s claws dug into me slightly as he took over from the bottom and started to fuck his burning dick into me faster and harder. Keifer’s cock was still slick with my saliva and he began fucking my tits even as I bounced on his Pokémon’s cock. We were all moaning in pleasure and I couldn’t help but reach out and see if everyone else was enjoying this evening as much as I was.

Again I found Ana and Hatterene. It was Ana’s turn and she was being merciless with her tendrils and filling every hole the Hatterene had with multiple thick vines of her rainbow cream. The Hatterene had her eyes rolled into the back of her head and was clearly enjoying the merciless fucking she was getting. Her pink tits were bound tight by a tendril that was also fucking her mouth and it looked like one of them might pop at any second.

My mind floated over to Rei and Ellie. Not only was Cream in on the fun, but it seemed that Blush had also joined in the fun. There were so many tendrils of cream and vines fucking various holes it was hard for me to tell who was who and who was fucking or getting fucked. One thing was immediately obvious though, they were all out of their minds with orgasms and high on the Aromatic Mist that Ana had caused so many problems with.

My mind snapped back to my own body as a pleased growl came from Typhlosion underneath me. “You going to cum first buddy?” Keifer mocked and pulled his cock out from between my tits. I could indeed feel the hot prick inside of me starting to stiffen further and twitch, time to get some fire cum I thought to myself.

I pushed my hips down and ground myself into Typhlosion, rubbing my clit into his furry belly and swirling his cock inside of me. “Fill me up then I want you and Kiefer to keep fucking me all night.” I said the Typhlosion growled in his pleasure and I felt his cock explode inside of me. It was like having hot liquid wax poured straight into my pussy and I was immediately pushed over the edge of my own climax.

“She’s so tight Keifer! It’s like my cock is getting squeezed off! Holy fuck this bitch is amazing!” I heard in a rough growly voice as I continued to ride out my orgasm and the flood of scorching hot semen.

“I’m not a bitch and it’s because your semen feels like it’s going to melt my insides.” I said without thinking.

Both Keifer and Typhlosion stopped and looked at me.

“You can understand him?” Kiefer said, his eyes wide.

Now I had done it. Another person knew about my abilities and once again I was opening myself up to becoming someone’s lab rat. But it was out there now. And with one of them still pumping me full of cum and the other waving his cock in my face, I wasn’t in the best position to deny anything or play dumb.

“Yes, and I’ll explain more later. For now, I want to keep having our fun.” I said and stood up, hot cum now running down the inside of my thighs. Then I jumped into Keifer’s arms and pressed my lips to his. I wrapped my powers around him and started to dump my feelings into him. How nervous I was. What I wanted him and Typhlosion to do to me. How much I just wanted to bury myself in sex right now.

He shuddered for second then looked at me. “Damn, I wish I had gotten to know you before we left Postwick.” He said, a tender look in his eyes.

“Get to know me now. I actually put out now. I didn’t back then.” He smiled at my comment then reached down and cupped my ass.

Typhlosion got up behind me and I shuddered in anticipation at what was about to happen. Keifer lined his cock up to my still leaking pussy and Typhlosion started to poke at my asshole. “Yes, please!” I said as I felt both dicks burying themselves inside of me. Keifer was stretching my pussy wonderfully and now I felt the hot cock of Typhlosion slipping into my tight ass. They started to work me up and down on their cocks as a team, my entire weight suspended between their powerful arms. It took only seconds for me to climax from the deep double fucking I was getting.

Both Kiefer and I were covered in sweat from the exertion of sex and the raw heat rolling off of Typhlosion. I was in heaven as both my holes were being abused and pumped in perfect sync by the boys. My mind slipped into the other tents.

Ana and Hatterene had given up on turns and were now just fucking each other wildly. They were in heaven and thought they had each found a perfect partner to match their stamina and lust. Rei’s mind was the easiest to slip into and I found that she was currently eating out Keifer’s Gardevoir who had come to enjoy the all-female orgy that was now happening in Ellie’s tent. She could feel the egg inside her stiffening even as she rolled around and enjoyed the endless fucking of Blush and Cream’s tentacles.

My attention snapped back to my own body when something felt off. “Oh shit!” Keifer said and I saw a flash of light from behind me where Typhlosion was still buried in my ass. “Pull out quick…” he said in a panic but it was too late.

Typhlosion’s cock practically doubled in size. From the quick stretching my asshole received it felt like he was now as big as Taiko and I heard a ripping sound up above. I glanced behind me and saw that Typhlosion had changed. He was now as tall as Taiko, the fiery spikes on his back had tripled in size. The heat rolling off of him was intense and I saw that he had accidentally punched a few holes in Keifer’s tent.

“What happened?” I grunted as I tried to get my ass to settle around its suddenly much larger intruder. Thank Arceus Taiko had stretched me out last night so that I hadn’t popped the second Typhlosion grew.

“Keifer accidentally activated my mega stone when we shifted. Are you ok?” He said, his voice now much deeper.

“It was your paw that hit it!” Keifer yelled, then clamped his mouth shut. I quirked an eyebrow, seemed Keifer had secrets of his own.

I wiggled my ass a bit and got more comfortable. “Yeah, I think so.” I barely had time to get that out before both boys started to fuck me for all they were worth. My mind went blank. Between these two huge dicks I was being turned to pudding and my mind went blank. I felt myself connect to everyone around me and they all came into my orgasm as I finally felt both dicks explode inside me at the same time. Every person and Pokémon in our camp and around climaxed with me as Keifer stuffed my pussy with his cum and Typhlosion rocketed piping hot jizz into my ass.

Once he had cum Typhlosion shrunk back to normal and promptly flopped onto the ground. Keifer held me for a second and eased me onto the ground next to his Pokémon. I could feel my holes twitching and my body shuddered as I came down from my overwhelming orgasm. All the minds that had connected to me faded back and I felt the actions in the other tents resume with a relit passion.

“I win buddy.” Keifer said, laughing slightly as he also flopped onto the ground on the side opposite his Typhlosion. “I get to snuggle Kassi.” He huffed then started to snore promptly.

“Shut up and you two keep me warm.” I said and pulled them both closer to me before falling asleep myself. Warmed from the inside out by Typhlosion and his hot molten cum.

The morning brought with two things. The first was how warm my upper body was snuggled into the soft fur of Typhlosion pressing against my backside. Second, was how wet my legs were as water dripped in from the holes in the roof of the tent.

“Ugh, fuck. I usually like to wake up wet, but in a different way.” I complained and pulled my feet out of the puddle growing in the bottom of the tent. Keifer had his head buried in my cleavage and reluctantly pulled away from my tits.

“What?” He lifted his head and saw the rain dripping into his damaged tent. “Damn it!” He exclaimed then hopped up and started to try and mop up the water that was streaming in. The scene was so comical that I couldn’t help but start giggling. Keifer turned at that then started to laugh himself. There was nothing he could do and the tent might be able to be fixed later. I patted the spot next to me that was empty.

“How about you two give me a morning workout since I can’t do yoga in the rain?” I said then flipped myself on top of Typhlosion who was still half asleep despite the commotion. One part of him, however was wide awake and calling my name.

Several minutes later, I let myself back into my tent. The dash across the open field for dry clothes had left me soaked. I walked in and saw Hatterene and Ana still passed out in what looked like a 69 position. They didn’t even stir at my entrance and I figured they had probably fucked themselves to exhaustion last night. That was fine, they could rest in their balls.

My sweater had been left outside last night and was now soaked, so I went back to my tried and true corset and dress combo. Plus, I felt like I would be leaking cum all day and didn’t want my panties to get messed up. That thought reminded me to take some Mothersbane as soon as I could. A Pokémon baby was already hard enough to deal with and Keifer had pumped me full of cum three times now. “No human babies for this girl.” I said to myself as I finished dressing. “Well not for a while anyway.”

I put Ana into her ball and left the sleeping Hatterene where she lay. I wasn’t about to wake the horny Pokémon after what I had seen her and Ana do to each other last night. As I stepped out of the tent I was surprised to find that the rain wasn’t falling on me. I looked around and saw the tiny ripples on the lake surface and splashing into puddles around me, but it seemed there was a bubble around me that the rain wasn’t falling.

Hikari stepped around the side of the tent and I saw that her horn was glowing softly. I walked over and hugged the beautiful Rapidash. “Thank you Hikari. This is much better. Say…do you wanna have some fun? I don’t think you and I have had a chance to test out this beautiful grown up body of yours and it seems everyone else is still sleeping?” I quirked and eyebrow at her and let my lust roll over her.

“I am flattered Kassi, but not in the mood right now…raincheck.” She said, finding the phrase in my mind, and smirking at its timeliness. “I do love you and would love to make love again, but for now we need to get going.”

I let out a sigh and agreed. We had a long way to travel today and needed to get underway. A splashing sound drew my attention and I looked to see Joy splashing happily in some muddy puddles. The kit seemed so much bigger today than I remembered her being yesterday. She was also covered in mud from head to toe. When she saw me she let out a happy, “Mama watch!” Then leaped as high as her little legs could take her and crashed down into a puddle, firing muddy water all around her in a ring.

“Very good baby.” I said with a giggle then Hikari and I walked over to her. Hope was sitting in Rei’s tent watching Joy with the tent flap open. It seemed that her, Bolt, Ruby, and Joy had all camped in there for the night. “You’re a mess though. Why don’t we clean you up then I’ll make breakfast?” I said and the muddy kit leaped for me. I had just enough time to catch her at arms length before her muddy body got all over my clean clothes. We giggled together as I took her over to the lake-side to get clean.

The rest of the morning was abuzz with activity. Rei and Ellie woke up in a pile of female bodies and had slowly pulled themselves into the light of the morning sun. Both girls were now clearly carrying a Pokémon in their bellies. I first went over to Rei and kissed her good morning while I rubbed at the firm lump in her lower belly. “Fells like it’ll be tonight. We’d better get to Postwick fast.” I said and she nodded her agreement.

Then, I walked over to Ellie and kissed her as I placed my hand on her stomach. Only, this time something was different. Ellie didn’t have the solid lump that would indicate a Pokémon egg inside. I even felt as her stomach shifted under my hand. “Wow, I think you woke it up Kassi.” Ellie said as she looked into my eyes.

“Ellie, there is something very different about this. I don’t feel an egg shell. Also, are your boobs even bigger today?” I said, inspecting the girl who had dressed only when she realized Keifer was walking around camp and breaking down tents. It was true, where she had been almost completely flat on our first night together, she now had budding breasts. There were still very much in the itty-bitty-titty-comity range, but a lot more than she’d had before.

“Yes and they are super tender. I had to tell people to leave them alone last night because they are so sore. Didn’t stop Rei there from trying to suck my milk out though.” The petite girl said with a pouty face.

“Your, what?!” I said with shock.

“My milk. I started leaking milk last night during the crazy sex party. Rei seemed to delight in nursing on me, even when I told her to stop.” Ellie said and glanced at Rei who wore a devilish smirk.

“I just figured when life gives you a lactating loli you enjoy the loli-nade.” Rei said then busted up laughing at her own joke. Ellie and I shook our heads then I gave Hikari a command to pop the psychic bubble over Rei. She squealed as she was suddenly doused in rain.

An hour later our camp was gathered and we were on our way with full bellies thanks to Primarina and her signature Pancake Balls. I had text Mum to tell her we’d be home later and I was bringing friends. Keifer did the same and then jumped with joy. “Guys! My Sylveon had her egg. I might have a new baby Pokémon when we get home!” We all smiled and congratulated him on the addition to his Pokéfamily.

We all had our psychic Pokémon out to make travel in the rain more comfortable. The water didn’t slow us much and with Hikari’s guidance we stepped out of the Glimwood Tangle shortly after lunch. Rei had called Jeff, her family’s helicopter pilot, and he had informed us that he would be an hour or so out. We ran into Stow-on-side to get quick errands out of the way. I took Ellie and Rei to see Annabelle and get her opinion on the girls. Anabelle was not playing Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center, so we went and knocked on her door.

We heard some clattering and cursing from inside then a distant, “Who is it?” She clearly wasn’t standing near the door.

“Kassi and Rei. We also brought a friend like us.” I said. There was a long pause and finally a response came through the door.

“It’s unlocked, come on in. I was just playing with Rex.” She said. I tried the door and it swing inwards. There on the floor before my eyes, was Annabelle, tied rear to rear with her Arcanine. “Well this is embarrassing.” She said, her face going flush. I put my hand over Joy’s eyes and she struggled to get them to move. I quickly hustled the tiny fox into Belle’s room and let out Bolt to watch her. I stepped back into the room and over to the nurse.

“Nonsense, I just wish we had time to stay and play ourselves.” I said as I walked over and patted Rex on the head. It also gave me a vantage point to see the truly massive knot inside the petite nurse. She wouldn’t be going anywhere until that deflated. “We came by to have you check on Rei and Ellie. They’re both carrying. Rei should be having her egg today, Ellie….we have no idea what’s going on.” I let my voice trail off.

“Well I can’t do that very well right now for obvious reasons. AH!” She let out an exclamation as Ellie ran her hands around the swollen knot.

“How can you fit this in you? Are all Arcanine this big? I might want one now that I know this…” the silver haired petite girl said then bit her lower lip. She let her hand wonder lower and started to rub at the clit of the nurse, who quickly started to pant and moan.

“Well aren’t, mmm, you friendly. AH!” She managed to get out before Ellie worked the nurse into an orgasm. I watched as her pussy quivered around the dick of the big Arcanine and Belle shuddered in pleasure. “Fuck! Stop! I’m going to pass out. He should only be like this for a few more minutes. Stop! Please!” She said and Ellie let up with her finger, but I could see that her mind was on fire with possibilities.

We waited awkwardly for another few minutes until Belle finally popped free of the canine cock with a loud squishing sound. The nurse quickly got up and dashed into her room to put on some clothes. A minute later she emerged with an oversized t-shirt on. In her arms she held a happy Joy and the nurse was fawning over the adorable baby Pokémon. She looked at Rei and gave us instructions for how to help her deliver her egg. Told us that it would most likely be tomorrow morning before the egg dropped fully. When she inspected Ellie, she had a look of intense confusion on her face.

“There’s no shell, but the Pokémon is clearly alive and well in there.” She said as we watched Ellie’s stomach shift to get away from the probing hands of the nurse. “But I’ve never heard of something like this.”

“Well, my mum said she’d look at Ellie day after tomorrow. Hopefully she’ll be ok until then.” Rei replied.

We did a bit of explanation about Rei’s mum and her role with PokéBaby then Belle gave us instructions on how to make delivery easier. With that done Rei and I kissed the cheek of Belle and bid her farewell. As we got back to the stadium Keifer was standing there talking to Bea watching the still empty helicopter pad. They both had a flushed look on them and tussled hair. When she saw us Bea gave us the warmest welcome her personality would allow and we both hugged her. It seemed that most of the Challengers had either beaten her gym and moved on already or were out already, so she was bored. I was about to suggest a fun way to pass the time when we heard the sound of the helicopter making its approach. Oh well.

Jerry brought down the PokéHealth helicopter to the pad. We put away all our Pokémon, except Joy, and piled in. The kit took great delight in staring out the window at the passing scenery and kept hopping from lap to lap as she ran around the cabin to see out all of the windows. Her adorable cries of “Look!” Seemed to never get old to me. Ellie and Keifer sat on one side of the cabin and he was trying to engage the silver haired girl in conversation while Rei and I snuggled on the seat of the helicopter and just watched Joy. My hand ran over her swollen belly and it made me miss having that full feeling myself. I was silent, but in my mind, I was wondering what Pokémon I would use my new vial of PokéBaby with. Hope had been such an obvious choice for myself and the team, but who now?

“Take your time babe. You don’t need to rush for another baby to raise.” Rei said in my ear and placed her own hand on top of mine over her egg. “You’ve got Joy and you’re going to help me raise this one too.” She said and kissed me. An aura of jealousy washed over me from the other side of the cabin. Ellie was looking at us and clearly unhappy that she wasn’t sitting with us. It quickly vanished as Joy jumped in her lap and started to lick her face.

The flight all together lasted about an hour. We touched down in my field behind my home, the Wooloo scattering for cover from the mechanical monstrosity.

Mum came out to greet us as we stepped out of the helicopter. She scooped myself and Rei up into a bone crushing hug. Then hugged Keifer as well, a slight blush coming over his face. “Welcome back dears. Keifer I’ll see you this evening you and your Mum are joining us for a big feast. But I hear you’ve got a Pokémon waiting to meet you. Move along.” She patted the young man on his butt and he took off for his farm down the road at full speed.

I turned to Ellie and then introduced her to Mum. “Mum, this is Ellie. Junior Champion of Galar, former Champion of Alola, and my friend.” I said as I introduced her to Mum.

“Everyone just calls me Mum. You too dear, nice to meet you.” Mum hugged the petite girl and Ellie’s face vanished between her ample breasts. “Oops, sorry about that!” She apologized as she set the young girl back down. “Kassi, another girlfriend? I’m going to have to keep my eye on you, young lady.” My face went a deep red and I couldn’t find any words. Two girlfriends? What was Mum thinking?

Rei and Ellie both also turned a shade of pink and no one said anything. Until Mum chimed in. “Too soon again?” she directed at me.

“Yup. Good going Mum.” I said. Joy then chose the perfect time to come running back to me after she had bolted as soon as we landed to explore. Even over the sound of the whirling helicopter I could hear my Mum’s squeal of delight as she bent down and picked up the tiny fox.

“Oh! My goodness! You’re so precious! Just as pretty as your Mama. Maybe even cuter!” The woman said and snuggled the kit into her bosom. “Come on girls we’ve got some work to do for tonight and it seems my hands are going to be full of this sweetling.” She turned as we all watched as Mum’s generous but toned ass walked towards the house.

“Welcome to my home girls. Sorry if Mum is a little extra sometimes.” I said, my embarrassment burning on my face. Ellie pulled me down and kissed my cheek then Rei kissed the other one.

“We don’t mind.” Rei said.

“And now I know where my girlfriend gets her amazing looks from.” Ellie said and her crystal blue eyes locked into mine. I smiled and looked from her to Rei and Rei shrugged.

“I mean we’ve all been rolling around with each other and our teams, why not?” She said then kissed the petite girl. I repeated it and then we all took off to go into the house.

Apparently, my Mum and Keifer’s Mom had reconnected since we were both now out of the house and become fast friends again. Mum had invited her down to our house for a dinner party and so we were all instructed to first shower, then help get ready for the party. We’d be having it outside so Tsunami could join in and Mum had even had a Wooloo butchered for the event. The three of us showered together, which was not as productive as it could have been, given that my tub was barely big enough to fit us all. But it did have the added benefit of Rei and I officially welcoming Ellie into our three-way relationship.

After we were all clean and wearing freshly laundered clothes we all let our Pokémon out and then set into the task of preparing the large amounts of food. Hours went by as we boiled, mashed, braised, and baked in the kitchen that had always been the center of the home for Mum and I. Everything was so lively. The Pokémon ran in and out of the house. Joy never left Mum’s side and she kept sneaking sweets and berries to the little kit.

I told Mum about PokéBaby and she cried when she learned that Joy was actually a granddaughter, not just a GrandPokémon. I then told her that both Rei and Ellie had Eevees inside of them and Mum got even more emotional. Taiko seemed to pay careful attention to Rei, constantly wanting to touch her belly. Ellie’s Emboar did the same to her.

Hours after we had arrived Keifer and his Mum showed up. Keifer’s Mom, Jullie, had honey blonde hair, stunning grey eyes, tanned skin, and a shapely figure. She wore a simple t shirt and jeans like Mum did and had the same perfect smile that her son did. Keifer was beaming as he held a tiny ball of fluff in his arms. It was a baby Rockruff, but looked a little different than usual for now, it was covered in almost pure white puppy fluff with little blue patches of color across it’s back.

We all went out back where the barbeque had been set up. Around the tables citronella candles burned to ward off bugs. Strung between the candles were strings of lights that lit up the area. The whole thing had been set up near the pond that Tsunami rested in. Joy playing happily with her “Uncle Sumama”. Lupin, the baby Rockruff, took off to join the little fox in her playtime. I noticed that the Pokémon had the yellow eyes of a Lycanrock, but the white and blue fur patterns of a shiny Sylveon. Interesting that two hybrid baby Pokémon were playing together and had been just a day apart.

The meal was amazing, Braised lamb with mint sauce. Berry compote and ice cream that Ana had sweetened herself. Some of Mum’s homemade bread that practically melted in your mouth. Jullie had brought a smoked Unfezant that was moist and delicious. Everyone had their fill of a meal. I even managed to convince Ellie to sing a song for us in her sweet melodic tones. Taiko had joined in, as had Keifer’s Gardevoir and the sounds of music and laughter filled the glade. Everything was going amazing and we even brought out the remainder of the Glimwood Moonlight to share with the humans. But then I noticed a pink mist start to float around the party…

***From DMDrewDragon thank you to everyone that is reading and enjoying this story so far. Also a big thank you to FreeSoul and ChaosLord678 for their collaborations. If you feel like getting in on the discussion about this series, writing, and maybe even get a chance to have a character appear in the story join us at the GTIG Discord group. https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk and if you wanna play with Kassi inside of SWSH friend code is SW-0945-7273-6895***

Chapter 30 is going to be a special all orgy chapter. So stay tuned for a full chapter of fun times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 is going to be a full on orgy chapter. Stay tuned!


	30. Chapter 30 - Orgy on the Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 Special. Enjoy a full 5600 word orgy only chapter. Back to the story beats next chapter!

Chapter 30 – Orgy on the Range

The pink mist and smell of flowers started to flow around the party. My heart started to beat against my rib cage and my body grew hot. “Fuck! Ana what have you done?” I said and looked to my rainbow swirl. The mist was coming off her in waves and next to her I saw the bottle of Glimwood Moonlight was empty. I held what little breath I had and looked around for Joy and Lupin. My head started to get fuzzy and my crotch was starting to burn with desire.

“They fell asleep so I put them into your bed and shut the door. Good thing too, because we wouldn’t want the babies to see this!” Mum said as she walked up behind me and grabbed a handful of my ass. I couldn’t help but push my ass into her palm. My entire body was screaming at me for sex and I wanted nothing more than to give in, but was this right? Would Keifer’s mom be freaked out by my mother and I being intimate?

I glanced to the side Jullie was on her knees and had Keifer’s cock down her throat. Her ample breasts were bouncing with the amount of enthusiasm with which she was sucking on her son’s dick. A Pikachu that I guess belonged to Keifer was tugging at her jeans, its erection sticking straight out from his tiny yellow body.

Guess I had my answer. I turned around and pushed my lips into Mum’s. Our tongues swirled into each other’s mouths and I could taste the alcohol on her breath. Mum’s hand slipped under my skirt and she moaned into my mouth when she felt just how wet I was. I heard the sounds of pleased moans to my side and looked over to see that Ana was currently using her tendrils to smack Ellie on her bare ass while the girl was sucking off Bolt and Aki, her Eevee.

Mum brought my attention back to her when she slipped her fingers into my wet gash and tugged at the top of my dress. My tits popped free and then I felt large hands close around them. They were hands I knew well, and I pushed my ass back so it could be prodded by the large dick I knew would be there. Taiko’s cock poked teasingly at my ass through the fabric of my dress. Then Mum’s fingers slowed as she was distracted by Chonk, her Muchlax, tugging at her jeans.

Taiko got frustrated with my skirt being in the way and gave it a tug and the fasteners that attach it to the corset popped, the garment falling to the ground as Mum removed her hand to help Chonk pull her jeans down and pull off her top. Taiko picked me up out of the air and lowered me onto his rock-hard dick. My wet lips parted without hesitation and I moaned happily as I slid down along the bumpy length of his manhood.

“Oh wow! I see our little Taiko is no longer little at all. Can I try that monster next dear?” Mum said, even as she kneeled on the ground and Chonk mounted her from behind.

“Sure thing…ngh…Mum. If you think…ngh…you can handle this big dick.” I said grunting as Taiko slammed his warhammer into me over and over. Mum just laughed at me. With Taiko fucking me like this I was able to see around and take in the madness that had unfolded.

Jullie also had an Alcremie she had brought. A light orange swirl type and between Ana, Cream, and that Alcremie they had flooded the area with their Aromatic Mist, turning the cookout into a literal orgy on the range.

Keifer was now fucking his mother from behind while her mouth was filled with the Pikachu’s dick and it looked like the electric rodent was using Quick Attack to fuck in and out of her mouth as quickly as it could. Near them Gardevoir was splayed out on a psychic cushion, a Gallade of Keifer’s pounding away at her hips while the orange Alcremie rode her face.

I looked to the other side and saw that Ellie had now been mounted by Bolt from behind while Aki was fucking Ana. The two women were face to face and making out as they got pounded from behind by the canines. Near them Rei was doing a 69 with Hatterene, the Honey blonde on top. Sparky, Mum’s massive Manectric was pounding at her ass as she screamed in pleasure into the pussy of the Hatterene. At Rei’s head was Mire, Rei’s Sliggoo, the snail shaped slime was using is tentacles to hold down the girl and Pokémon and it looked like he was fucking the witch with more than one tendril.

Out towards the pond I saw that Blush, Rei’s Roselia, was on top of Tsunami. She was using her vines to jerk off the massive dragon, her tongue out and ready. Behind her was Pegasus, Ellie’s newly acquired Ponyta. Somehow the tiny Rose Pokémon had managed to stuff his large horse-like dick into her tiny body and was getting fucked into the ground. Next to them I saw that Hikari had Ganon, Ellie’s Emboar behind her and he was pumping his curly pig dick in and out of her love canal. This had affected even Hikari to that level…we might be in trouble.

Finally, I spied two last groups. On top of one of the tables I saw that Kiefer’s Leafeon female and Julie’s Glaceon female were getting pumped at the same time by Ellie’s Buizel named Rohan. Aparently the water weasel must have had a side by side hemi-penis and was fucking both female canines at the same time. The girls were using their tails to make him pump in and out of them harder and harder with each trust. On the ground under them was the final group. A female Alolan Raichu belonging Jullie, Genos Rei’s male Espeon, and Asami Ellie’s female Riolu were having their way with the male Espeon. The Riolu was underneath Genos getting pounded by his dick while the Raichu floated on her tail and had his face buried in her pussy.

Taiko brought me back to attention as he buried himself into my pussy all the way and I had to let out a yelp of surprise. His dick was massive and while I was getting used to being stretched out like this, it still took my breath away when he was fully inside me. “Kassi, can we switch with your Mum? I want to take her butt like I did that first night in your home.” He said, even as he pounded at my snatch.

“Sure.” I said with a grunt as he once again buried his cock in my guts. “Mum, Taiko said he wants your ass like he did when he was smaller.” I said between pleased moans. Mum was on the ground and enjoying herself with Chonk like she had so many times before over the years.

“Yes, please. Get in front of me baby. I wanna eat you and you can watch him fuck this big ass of mine.” Mum was sounding so dirty and a little out of her mind. I saw her reach into her discarded jeans and pull out a small Ditto Extract applicator then ram it into her own ass while she made Chonk lay on his back. She let out a pained hiss as I knew she was stung by the tiny needle then mounted her Pokémon. Taiko lifted me off of his cock and set me in front of Mum who immediately started to ravish my pussy with her mouth. Her hands went to her rear and she spread her round tight cheeks open for Taiko. The big gorilla seemed pleased as I watched his cock twitch and deposit some of this syrupy sweet pre-cum onto her ditto infused rectum.

The massive bumpy rod pushed against her pucker and I washed as the ring of flesh slowly parted to accept his member. Mum let out a happy moan as she felt the cool slick rod slowly bury itself in her guts. “Oh Kassi, he’s so fucking big now!” She let out a girlish squeal when he finally seated himself to the hilt in her ass. That was one of the first times I could remember hearing Mum cuss ever.

Taiko started to pump his dick in and out of her while below I heard Chonk start to rut in her pussy. Mum's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was now moaning happily into my soaked pussy. Her hands rubbed my clit and every few seconds she would gain enough sense to give me a few licks. I didn’t mind as it was clear that she was in heaven being violated like that.

An orgasmic scream came from the group nearest to us. Which was Hope, Ruby, Titan, and Typhlosion. The group of fire type Pokémon were having a blast and I could feel the heat wafting off their bodies. Ruby was on her back while Titan rammed his rock-like cock into her wet pussy over and over. Typhlosion had Hope bent over and was doing everything he could to try and split the beautiful vixen in two with his dick. Hope was the one that was being loud. She made audible yelping noises of pleasure and my mind let me know that she was loving the large weasel dick just as much as I had last night.

Another cry of pleasure came from Ellie as apparently Bolt had successfully knotted her and was now shocking her as he pumped the petite girl with the electric seed. Ana was also knotted successfully and I could practically see her body swelling as Aki was filling the rainbow cream swirl with his own cream. The little swirl wasn’t about to not live up to her tricks and I watched as a tendril snaked out from her and went for Ellie’s ass. Ellie let out a deep moan as the slick tendril of cream slid into her rectum and started to fuck her as soon as Bolt had spun around, his cock still buried and twitching in the girl’s cunt.

Mum had stopped completely and was just enjoying the hard pounding that the two Pokémon were now giving her. I heard the loud squelching noises her ass was making as Taiko’s large bumpy cock was plunging in and out of her anus. Her own moans and screams were reaching a fevered pitch. The sound of the two Pokémon’s balls slapping in alternating rhythm into her clit was tantalizing. 

I knew I would get my turn if I was patient, so I started to finger myself and look around the field at all the action that was going on. My eyes fell on Rei and Hatterene. The two women were now suspended in mid-air my Mire’s tentacles. He had flipped over and was now shoving Rei onto his huge actual dragon dick. The thing was every bit of a foot long, made of opaque slime and had strange ridges and twists to it. I had never seen him use it during sex before, and now I wanted to try it for myself. Sparky was being sucked off by Hatterene even as her pussy and ass were getting pounded by two thinner tentacles each. The witch was moaning happily around the dog cock currently buried in her throat.

I looked to Blush and Tsunami. She had managed to make the big sea dragon cum once and had been bathed in the slippery salt-water jizz. She was now sucking on one of the dicks to get another round from him while using her vines to work the other shaft and was riding Pegasus for all he was worth. He had clearly climaxed into the Rose Pokémon once already as I saw her belly sloshing, but she wanted more.

Keifer was now being ridden by Jullie, her massive DD breasts bouncing and leaking milk as she fucked herself to an orgasm. The Pikachu had fucked itself asleep, but I could see the white stain he had left on the woman’s face as a prize. Keifer reached up and grabbed his mother’s tits and I watched as a fountain of milk sprayed from her chest to wet the ground around them. Apparently that had been enough to make her cum as she arched her back and screamed with delight.

Ganon had himself buried inside Hikari and I watched her stomach distend and be filled with liters of his hot pig semen. She was letting out a pleased whinny as the large fire boar was filling her up like a balloon.

Mum let out a yell and her body began to shake I heard both Chonk and Taiko let out a pleased moan and bury themselves to the hilt in my mother’s holes. “So much cum! Yes, fill me up boys. Then we’re all gonna sex Kassi until she’s just as full.” My mother yelled through her orgasm as she was pumped full of semen. I got down and kissed my mother even as she rode out her pleasure. Her mouth was hungry and her pants her hot and heavy against my own lips.

It took a few seconds for both boys to finish cumming. Taiko pulled out first, his cock making a sloppy popping sound as he came free from Mum’s winking pucker. A line of his sticky seed started to run down her legs and I got behind her and swirled my tongue around her well fucked hole and lapped up as much of the sweet grassy cum as I could. Mum shook and shuddered at my attention. Then Chonk pulled free and I repeated my attention to her pussy. Chonk’s seed was warm and tasted almost identical to human sperm, if maybe a bit gamier. While I was bent over cleaning up my mother I felt Taiko bend down behind me and his rough bumpy tongue darted into my pussy.

His long tongue slipped inside of me and I pushed myself back into his face. My pussy was aching to be filled again his powerful swirling probe felt incredible. Mum let Chonk up and the Munchlax got to his feet and waddled over to be in front of me. He grunted, then popped his still slick member into my mouth. I moaned around the medium sized dick I had sucked so many times growing up. I knew its every crease, fold, and vein. My mouth remembered automatically what Chonk liked and within seconds I had his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

I closed my eyes and focused on all that was going around me, even as the two male Pokémon started to use my body for their pleasure. Rei’s body was like a glove, so easy to slip into and it fits amazingly well. “Hello my love. You’re just in time to feel Mire fill me up. I didn’t know he had such an amazing cock hidden away.” She said into my mind as she noticed my presence. Indeed I could feel Rei’s pleasure like it was my own. The pressure on her breasts that were being squeezed and sucked on by two slimy tentacles. A swirling mass of Mire’s slime pulsing and thrusting gently into her anus. Finally, I felt the massive dragon cock that was filling her up entirely. It’s twists and ridges lighting all of Rei’s nerves on fire. There was even a small tendril of slime dedicated to twisting around and tugging on her clit gently.

I felt Taiko line himself up behind me and pushing at my ass as well. He always did love anal. The sensations mixing between my real body and the one I was sharing with Rei had me rolling in waves of ecstasy. Then I felt Mire’s large bulbous cock go rigid and start to pulse with waves of slimy dragon seed. Rei and I shared her climax. Our minds sharing in the joint pleasure. I let Rei feel the abuse my body was taking at the moment as well. The sharp little bit of pain mixed with pleasure as Taiko tried to destroy my ass and turn me inside out.

Anyone outside of Rei and I turned to look. My mind made the leap and I noted that somehow our voices had melded. Rei screaming with both her sweet schoolgirl charming tones of a lady with education and upbringing. Me, with my slightly deeper and raspier tones that were a low tenor and were unable to hide the country accent I strived to hide, but couldn’t with this pleasure. Our bodies, minds, voices, and pleasure flowed between us as easily as water in a pool.

Rei’s body finally gave out with pleasure and as she faded to black I was slammed back into my own mind by the black doors of her unconsciousness. Now, all I could feel was Taiko and Chonk spit roasting me, each seeking their own pleasure in my body. Mum had come out of her stupor, but had gone to join Tsunami and Blush in their merriment. I knew that she had enjoyed his massive spear-like cocks last time we came home and I guess she wanted more.

Chonk slammed his lap against my face and I felt his cock burst with his seed. “Yes! Kassi! Take it all! You’ve always been the best cock sucker. Even better than Kelly!” I heard in Chonk’s voice as he fucked my throat. I felt a strange tingle in my mind. How long had it been since I’d heard Mum’s actual name? Probably not since Dad left when I was little. He’d always called her by her name, but everyone else, even the neighbors and my grandparents called her Mum. My thoughts were interrupted as Chonk pulled out of my throat and started to fill my mouth with his thick cum.

I coughed and sputtered a bit as Chonk finished filling my mouth with seed. As he pulled back, I tried to make a show of how much I loved his cum. The salty slimy fluid swirled around my tongue as I looked him in the eye and then swallowed audibly. “You’re such a great cocksucker Kassi.” He said sticking his cock back in my mouth for me to clean. I worked my mouth around his cock for a few seconds then let the limp member fall out with an audible pop.

I didn’t have much time to enjoy the quiet. There was still a seven foot tall gorilla trying his best to split me in half from my ass up. My mind reached into Taiko’s and I could feel his love for me mixing with the primal need to dominate his female. So I would play into that. “That’s it Taiko. Make me your bitch. Breed me. Fuck all my holes then put me away wet like the dirty bitch I am.” I said, matching the pace of his pounding cock with my own thrusts. He growled happily then smacked me on my ass. The sting was intense, but fuck did it turn me on. “That’s it teach me a lesson. Make me your bitch Taiko.” I said and he gave my plump ass several more slaps until I felt his shaft start to pulse and stiffen. Then he buried all 14 inches of his warhammer in my ass and flooded me with his seed.

My climax once again had me slipping out of my mind for someone to share this pleasure with. Ellie’s mind locked into mine and I shared the feeling of the massive rod pumping my ass full of grassy cum with the petite girl. At first she was confused, then overwhelmed by the size and powerful thrusts of the gorilla cock. She wasn’t sure if her petite body would ever be able to handle a dick that big. I slipped into her pleasure and felt Bolt’s large rod still shocking her and repeatedly. Ana’s talented tendrils were stirring up Ellie’s butt, which was a new sensation for her, and one she was growing to enjoy. We came together as another wave of Taiko’s cum flooded me and Ellie got a fresh jolt from bolt.

My climax complete Taiko pulled out of my ass and then sat on the ground next to me with a heavy thud. He was clearly exhausted, having fucked Mum and I nearly to the breaking point. I went back into my own body and laid there for a minute, enjoying the feeling of Taiko’s cum running down my legs as my asshole puckered and winked to try and go back to normal. My belly sloshed a little with the volume of seed that was now in it. A sensation which always made me nauseous, but somehow turned on at the same time.

A few seconds later I heard the loud deep snores of Taiko and looked to confirm that he’d passed out. “Typical man. Get your rocks off then pass out.” I said with a smile, not meaning a word of it. My ass had been well fucked, but my pussy was still empty and I had no shortage of choices to fill it. Then I remembered I hadn’t made love to Hikari in a long time and got up on shaky legs to go find my beautiful unicorn.

Hikari was standing at the edge of the Range overlooking the chaos. I saw Ellie’s Emboar lying on the ground nearby sleeping soundly. “Kassi, have you come back to your senses as well?” Hikari asked in her twinkling feminine voice. I always loved the sound of her voice and it made my pussy ache again.

“I’ve been aware this entire time. Probably my powers have something to do with it. But, I am still extremely horny, just not mindlessly so.”: I accented that point by looking at Rei and Ellie who were now both in the clutches of Mire, Ana, and Cream. The two girls full bellies were slick with sweat and on full display as tendril after tendril squirmed into their bodies.

“I understand. Ganon did sate my lust for seed, but his member was not satisfying enough to fully shake the itch this mist has created.” She paused and snorted while stamping at the ground. “Damn, Ana. This was her plan all along. I’m going to stretch her out and make a scarf from her when she is done carrying that egg of hers!” Hikari said in an angered tone.

“Wait, egg?! Ana? How?” I asked. I knew she liked sex a lot, but she always helped herself to Mothersbane after sleeping with a male Pokémon.

“Yeah both her and Hatterene. They may not even be aware of it themselves yet. But I think they did it to each other last night. Must be because they both come from all female species and are both Fairies. I mean, Ana had filled you with her fluids before correct?” I nodded. “Our bodies don’t just produce fluids for no reason. That’s meant for procreation. Hatterene must do the same."

With those words, I felt the truth of what she'd said settle over me. Then, my own horniness brought back my devilish side. "Well what about us? I have some fluids in me I can give you. Think I could put a Ponyta in you?"

Hikari glanced at me sideways and I saw a smirk on her long slender face. "You are being silly Kassi. But, you are welcome to try." Hikari then laid down and rolled over. I watched as her glistening entrance opened up for me like a beautiful flower.

I got down on top of Hikari and kissed her passionately. It took me a few seconds to get the hang of making out with a unicorn, her tongue was much larger and longer than mine. Eventually, I got the hang of it and we kissed deeply while my hand slowly slid along the soft fur of her belly. After the long journey across her soft fuzz I found the wet entrance I was looking for.

Hikari's pussy was ridiculously wet and tight. As my fingers slipped in and swirled around her love tunnel I felt a strange tingling sensation. She bucked into my fingers and I pushed more and more into her tender entrance. After just a few minutes of working on her wet slit I felt like I was on the verge of fisting the majestic unicorn. Then, I thought about how big Pegasus had been and he was only a Ponyta. Maybe that’s exactly what I needed to do. I got up and spun around then pressed my face into her pussy.

The smell of her cotton candy love juice was mixed with the musky spiciness of Emboar’s cum leaking from her swollen belly. Hikari lapped at my pussy then used her long tongue to swirl my pussy. The powerful muscle pushed and pulled wonderfully at my inner walls and I was loving the bonding with her. I latched my lips around her swollen clit then started to finger her once again. Hikari was so wet my fingers glided past her entrance with no effort.

I was still at an awkward angle to get more of my hand into her, but we quickly found a rhythm that had both of us panting and moaning with delight.

“This looks fun. Mind if I join?” A male voice said from behind me. I looked and saw Kiefer. His massive erection standing straight out from his body and it was still covered in a mixture of his mother’s love juices and his seed. I glanced and saw that Jullie had gone to join Mum with Tsunami, each older woman sliding up and down one of his massive cocks while they pressed their tits together and made out.

“Hikari, do you want Keifer first then I’ll finish you off with my hands?” I said and she agreed. I got off the beautiful horse and she stood up. Keifer was tall, but we quickly found a rock for him to stand on so he could reach her pelvis. I got up on Hikari’s back and pushed my ass to be right over hers. Hikari moved her long tail out of the way and suddenly Keifer was staring at four perfectly fuckable and wet holes. He locked his hands into Hikari’s hips and I locked my mind into hers. It didn’t matter who Keifer fucked we were both going to feel it.

He thrust himself into her and Hikari let out a soft whinny of pleasure as the large human cock filled her. She had never had a dick this large inside of her and it filled her wonderfully. I rode her pleasure with her as Keifer began to thrust roughly in an out of the unicorn. She was not easy to move and he could thrust as hard as he wanted to. His lap crashed into her ass and mine and we all started to pant and moan happily. Keifer stuck a hand on my ass and slipped a finger into the still leaking hole there. I didn’t mind, it added to the sensations that Hikari and I were sharing.

Hikari’s walls flexed and pulsed around Keifer’s cock. This was such a different sensation to Ganon. The dick was thick and long. It pulled at her walls and his rough thrusts smacked wonderfully against the rest of her pussy. This was how a Rapidash was supposed to be mounted. This felt right. Hikari and I shared her first orgasm. The force of her passion loosening the plug of cum over her cervix and sending a rocket of hot Emboar cum out of her love tunnel. Keifer yelped and pulled back but quickly replaced his cock in my pussy while Hikari finished expelling the cum from her love canal.

Hikari and I shared a moan as we felt Keifer stretch my pussy wonderfully. He was now fingering my ass with his thumb while pounding into my pussy. This was hard rough sex and all three of us were enjoying every bit of it.

“Kassi, use your hands on me while he fucks you. I’ll make all of us feel everything.” Hikari begged with her moans. To my surprise Keifer understood that and stopped pounding me into dust long enough for me to get down.

I bent over and placed a tender kiss to Hikari’s pussy then her ass and started to rim her even as I slid my hand past her entrance. She had no problem accepting my hand after Keifer had stretched her out. Even as I slid more of my hand and wrist into the hot love channel of Hikari, Keifer shoved his cock back inside of me and started to pound away. I felt Hikari wrap his mind into ours and he slowed just a bit. The feelings were intense alone, but combined they were almost overwhelming. It felt like I was getting fisted, fucked, and doing the fucking all at once. I felt how hot and tight my pussy was around Keifer’s cock. How wonderfully full my hand made Hikari. We all almost climaxed at that moment and paused to regain our composure.

Keifer was the first to start moving. He slowly pulled back and then pushed forward. I was next to move, pushing ever more of my arm into Hikari’s slick pussy. Eventually, I made it to my elbow and then started to fuck my entire arm in and out of Hikari. Keifer increased his speed bit by bit. All of us felt everything and it was so intense I couldn’t last long without my mind breaking. Luckily, the same was for the other two.

“Girls, I’m gonna cum!” Keifer yelled and I told Hikari what I wanted in a flash of a mental image. Still with my arm in her we pulled Kiefer out of me and spun around, Hikari lifting me up with her telekinetic powers. I fucked her pussy and she bent backwards and we presented our faces to Keifer. As soon as he climaxed we did too. Hikari’s pussy clamped down hard on my arm and I could no longer move it back and forth. I rubbed my pussy with my free hand and came as I felt Keifer’s hot jizz splash all over my face and Hikari’s. There was a truly prodigious amount of semen that came from Kiefer. If he had a drop of semen in his body after coating the two of us I would have been shocked. All three of us were still linked and forced to experience the back to back climaxes of the others. A full minute went by before we all collapsed into a pile panting and all on the verge of blacking out from our collective orgasm.

I pulled my arm free and laid on Hikari’s side. She was panting hard and my body was lifted up and down with the force of her breathing.

“That was mind blowing.” I panted. “Like, I thought my mind was actually going to pop.”

Keifer laid his head on my lap and agreed. “I’m bone dry. No more sex today please.” he said.

“Agreed.” said Hikari and I in unison. It looked like the rest of the party was coming to the same end. Many of the bodies were asleep or catching their breaths. The only one still going were Ana, Mire, Ellie, and Rei who all seemed insatiable. I figured out a way to hopefully end that.

“Hikari, can we do the same for all of them without having to feel it ourselves. I’m done cumming.” I asked. She thought on it a minute then nodded. Her horn lit up and we were all treated to the chorus of orgasms as the final parts of the party experienced the same overwhelming pleasure we just had. This was a trick I needed to learn asap.

The field went quiet and all that could be heard was the wind and some labored breathing. Today, despite Ana and the Alcremie most likely cause a host of problems, had been a lot of fun and very sorely needed.

***From DMDrewDragon thank you to everyone that is reading and enjoying this story so far. I never dreamed of this level of support this story is receiving. Also a big thank you to FreeSoul and ChaosLord678 for their collaborations. If you feel like getting in on the discussion about this series, writing, and maybe even get a chance to have a character appear in the story join us at the GTIG Discord group. https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk and if you wanna play with Kassi inside of SWSH friend code is SW-0945-7273-6895***


	31. Chapter 31 - Mothers

Chapter 31 - Mothers

After cuddling with Keifer and Hikari for a few minutes I got up on very weak legs and made my way over to Rei and Ellie. Both girls were passed out entirely and I knew it wouldn’t be good on their bodies to sleep in the chill. At first I made to go get Taiko for assistance then Hikari broke into my mind. “Use your powers Kassi. You are stronger than you think. Let your mind flow into your muscles and you can lift them easily.” 

At first I was totally confused by what she meant, then I remember what she had done to me in the King of Rage Contest. I took a deep breath, then let it out. My focus shifted to my own body and I could see a core of power sitting within my mind. It was bright and hard to focus on for too long. I willed that energy to flow into the rest of my body. To add strength to my muscles so I could tend to the women I loved. At first the orb of light just pulsed and quivered, not sure of what I was asking it to do, then like a hole had been poked in it a tiny trickle of light began to flow out. 

Strength flowed into my limbs and my legs stopped shaking. I looked down at my mostly naked form. The muscles in my arms and legs were looking for defined. The corset still hid my stomach, but I imagined I would see definition there as well. I didn’t look like a bodybuilder, but I sure felt like one. Ellie was the first one I picked up, the petite silver haired girl covered in semen from head to toe and leaking it from everywhere. Most of it looked like the iridescent purple and oddly scented seed of Mire. My nostrils drank in the odd smell, which reminded me of incense sticks used in the eastern temples. I carried my petite girlfriend into the house and warmed a shower for her. She hardly stirred even as I placed her in the water and started to scrub the semen off of her. Once she was clean I took her into my room and set her in the bed next to the sleeping Joy and Lupin. 

Rei was starting to shiver as I walked up on her and I picked my beautiful girlfriend up in a princess carry. “My hero.” She moaned and placed the back of her hand on her forehead in the cliche damsel in distress pose. I looked and saw that Keifer was helping Mum into the house, grabbing an accidental handful of her chest in the process. The older woman was completely out of it and didn’t seem to notice or care.

“Your so stupid sometimes.” I laughed at my honey blonde girlfriend. “That’s why I love you.” I said and kissed her. The other-worldly taste of Mire’s cum mixed with Ana’s floral scented Fairy Fluids in a strange way as I kissed the woman. I carried Rei into the house and Keifer came in behind me with Mum. After I told him about the private bathroom she had in her room he left for Mum’s master suite. This was the first time I had gotten to see Keifer naked and not hard, and I was still impressed. 

“I need some of that dick soon.” Rei said as I walked with her into the bathroom. She looked at me with hazy eyes. “You know, your eyes are glowing right now. It’s so pretty.” I turned on the water and set the delirious girl into it. 

“I would have thought that you’d had enough sex for a week tonight.” I laughed and helped her start to wash the seed off her body. I stripped off my corset and got in with her to rinse myself up. 

“Not for a week, but still. I’m good...in fact.” Rei let out a deep moan and clutched at her stomach. “Mind grabbing me some Ditto Extract babe, I think it’s egg-time.” She smiled weakly. 

I scrambled to get myself washed off then grabbed a towel and practically sprinted to my room. Keifer was standing in the kitchen washing himself up with a rag in the sink. “Put your Mum to bed after helping her wash up. Tell her I’m sorry if I got a little too handsy.” He said turning to face me. “Hey Kassi, everything ok?” He asked, a look of concern coming over his face.

“Fine, Rei’s egg is coming. Guess the orgy must have been a bit too much in her condition.” I said and walked towards my room. “You and Jullie take the guest room in the back. Feel free to use Mum’s bathroom to get her cleaned up.” I said, without any further delay and walked into my room. I looked over on the bed and saw that Lupin was now curled up on Ellie’s stomach in a tiny ball of fur. Joy was nursing on the petite girls right breast and Ellie didn’t seem to notice or care one bit. “Drink the Lolinade…” I said remembering Rei’s terrible joke earlier.

I reached into my pack and pulled out my vial of Ditto Extract. It sat right next to the vial of PokéBaby. Seeing the sleek applicator made me realize just how badly my body was calling out for another egg. But with Rei, Ellie, and Ana’s babies all coming soon we would be drowning in infant Pokémon. I scooped up Lupin gently and carried him to the guest room. The little guy didn’t stir much and I knew Keifer and Jullie would be soon enough as I heard the other shower running. 

Rei was still sitting in the running water. She had plugged the tub and it was now full of a few inches of water, barely covering her sex at this point. “Figured the hot water here might not be endless.” She said as I got down next to her.

“You’d be right. Hold still.” I said as I twisted the applicator to the proper setting and inserted it like Belle had instructed me. Rei winced as the needle stuck her then sighed with relief as the Extract started to work it’s magic. I kissed the beautiful girl and then reached down and started to rub her clit. “More sex? Ugh,” She complained half-heartedly then leaned into my hand. “Ok, you talked me into it. Only because you’re so damn sexy.” She smiled weakly then started to moan.

I gently applied pressure to her stomach and I watched as a squirt of semen popped out into the pooling water. No wonder her egg was coming early. She had been flooded with semen in the final stage of carrying and it was acting as a lubricant. Rei’s sensitive body started to react to my touch and she was soon panting and moaning in the warm water. I kept up my steady pressure at the top of her stomach and could feel the egg slowly inching forward. 

“This is so much bigger than a Budew egg!” Rei yelled and came hard enough to push the egg out of her womb and into her vaginal canal. “Holy fuck it’s so big. How did you do this?” She said and I watched as beads of sweat appeared on her brow. I placed my hand on her stomach and continued to rub her clit. Then I reached in and kissed the honey blonde girl. 

“I love you Rei. You’ve got this.” I said and she came, hard. The egg popped free and into the warm pool of water along with a gushing torrent of mixed semen and fluids. A brown egg with a tan jagged center bobbed in the water and I scooped it up and placed it in Rei’s arms. She was crying as she took the medium sized egg and placed it against her chest.

“Thank you Kassi, I love you too.” She looked at the little egg and kissed it tenderly. “One step closer to my arms little one.” Rei said, then slipped into unconsciousness then and there. I quickly removed the egg and wrapped it in a warm dry towel. Then drained the water, washed Rei one more time, and carried her into my room and placed her in bed next to Ellie. She cuddled up with her egg and I tucked the two girls in. My childhood bed had only been full-sized and there was no more room for me. That was fine, I picked up Joy, who protested being interrupted from her midnight snack, and carried her with me to the living room. She quieted down once I wrapped us up in some warm blankets and placed her against my own chest. Instinctively she tried to nurse on me in her sleep. Despite the sharp pain of her baby teeth I let her do what she wanted to. This would be my last night with my baby girl for a while and I wanted this bonding time. A while later, Hope wandered in and joined me in cuddling our sweet girl one more time.

The morning broke much too soon. Many of the Pokémon were the first to stir and I heard a great deal of splashing as I assumed most of them were using the pond to clean themselves up. I sat up and winced as the blanket slid across my nipples. Joy had tried to nurse on me constantly last night and bitten them raw. The little fox was looking at me with her mismatched eyes and her tails were wagging happily. “Good morning Mamas!” She said, giving Hope a gentle headbutt to wake the sleeping Vixen. “I’m hungry and wanna play with Lupin!” She said and hopped off the couch and started to pad around the house, looking for the baby Rockruff. 

I kissed Hope sweetly on her muzzle then she licked my cheek. “Do you need to groom yourself?” I asked her. 

“No need, I was not covered as most where last night.” She said and I felt a bit of embarrassment roll off of her.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I think we all enjoyed ourselves last night. Although I don’t know if I should thank, or punish, Ana.” I said and walked towards the kitchen to fix Joy her breakfast. “You wanna try some big kit food today baby?” I asked. I looked down at Joy as she spun in place happily. She was about half the size of a full grown Vulpix now. Still small, but I knew she’d be to full size within no time. 

“Yes Mama!” She said and I cut her a slice of the leftover Wooloo from last night and draped it over the edge of her bowl of cream and berries. Instead of crushing the berries, this time I simply sliced them and placed them into the bowl of cream. “Yay! Yay! Yay!” She said and didn’t even bother to touch the cream and immediately picked off a tiny piece of the smoky meat. She squealed in delight and spun in place over and over again. “It’s so tasty Mama!” 

The room was filled with the happy and loud sounds of Joy eating when I heard the door open to the guest room. Keifer and Jullie stepped out, both dressed, to see me standing there in my birthday suit. Reflexively I tried to cover myself and they both laughed. Jullie came over and hugged my head to her massive chest. “I think we’re well past that dear.” her hand snaked down and cupped my bare ass but she did it at an angle so that Keifer wasn’t able to see. “We had fun last night. I’ll send my boy back to you later today so you can hit the road. Take care dear and take care of my Keifee.” Jullie kissed my cheek and I felt like I had been handed a golden weapon. Nothing embarrassed a young man more than the pet names their mothers had for them.

“Thanks Julie, see him later then. We’re supposed to meet Rei’s mum to look over Ellie at 6 in Hammerlocke, so no later than 3.” I said and she gave my ass a playful smack and stepped away with a wink. As the two walked to the door I shouted to Keifer, “Don’t be late or we’ll leave you behind, Keifee.” He didn’t turn to face me, but I saw that his ears were as red as a Tomato Berry. “Also,Hikari told me Hatterne and Ana knocked each other up.” I said as the door was swinging shut. They had stepped out back to gather their Pokémon and head home and as soon as the door clicked I heard a muffled shout and some girlish giggles on the other side.

When I ducked into the bedroom I came across my two girlfriends feverishly making out. Rei had her fingers twisting inside of Ellie and the petite silver haired girl was arching her back and moaning happily. The fresh egg was currently bundled in a warm soft blanket and in a nest of pillows. They stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

“Didn’t you two get enough sex last night?” I asked, shaking my head and walking over to my dresser.

“Yeah, I did, but our lovely cinnamon bun here is still pregnant and horny. So she begged me to help her.” Rei said, then clamping her mouth down on Ellie’s budding breasts. The girl let out a sharp cry of pain and pleasure and then batted at Rei’s head to tell her to get off. 

“You get around Rei. I remember how I felt after Joy’s egg and I bet your still exhausted. I’ll take care of our little cinnamon bun. I said and then slid on top of the now obviously pregnant girl. Ellie’s stomach made her look like she was about 5 months pregnant now, which looked even bigger on her petite frame. Her breasts had swollen more and were pushing into being a small but perky B cup now. The nipple that Rei had clamped onto was leaking milk and I could see that the other one that Joy had nursed on was also red and tender looking. “Did you notice Joy last night?” I asked Ellie as I slowly kissed my way down her stomach towards her belly.

“Yeah, but it was so sweet, I couldn’t tell her no. Plus the bit of pain after all that pleasure was kind of nice. Lupin did the same on the other side too.” She said then let out a happy gasp as I finally kissed my way down to her sweet slit. Ellie’s scent and taste were so pure. Even after all the sex and semen shared last night when I placed my head between her thighs all I could smell was a slight sweetness. Ellie’s love juice was like water with just a dash of sugar added and my tongue happily swirled in and around her folds and across her bud. She locked her hands into my hair and urged me to push my tongue deeper inside of her. 

“Mmm, that feels so good. Please, more.” Ellie said with a moan, her sweet tiny voice lighting my desire to dominate the petite beauty. I pushed a hand under myself and then slipped two fingers into Ellie’s dripping slit. I was on all fours on the bed and my ass was up in the air and apparently the offer of my peach was too much for Rei to ignore. My cheeks were spread out and Rei dove happily into my folds, her tongue immediately searching for my deepest recesses. I moaned happily into Ellie’s pussy, then used her love juices to discreetly start lubricating her anus.

Ellie was arching her back in pleasure and I could tell she was growing closer and closer to release. Rei was doing the same to me as she was vigorously fucking her fingers into my pussy while rimming my ass. My pucker was still tender from the abuse Taiko had given it last night and her slick tongue actually made it feel a little better as it swirled in and around the ring of flesh. When I felt that Ellie was getting closer to her release I let my pinky finger slide into her ass. She let out a deep happy moan and I started to quickly fuck my fingers in and out of her holes. 

Last night it had been amazing to share the pleasure among so many of us at once, so I tried to do what Hikari had done. I already knew Rei and Ellie’s minds and it wasn’t hard to bring them into myself and then I blended our minds into one smooth mixture. Suddenly we were all feeling the pleasure of the other girls. Apparently Rei was using her fingers on herself while eating me out. The flood of shared sensations and pleasure immediately sent all of us over the edge and we all climaxed at the same time. Ellie squirting hard all over my face as she came.

I collapsed onto Ellie and rested my head gently on her swollen belly. The small lump shifted and moved under my cheek. I hummed then started to sing happily to her belly. It was a simple song from my childhood that I remember Mum singing a lot around the house whenever she was lost in her own world. My singing voice was not nearly as good as Ellie’s and Rei had been trained to sing in her prep school, but as I sang to the squirming stomach of my petite girlfriend I felt the love of both girls flowing over me. Rei put her head next to mine as she hugged Ellie and brought her own egg closer, then joined the song. Finally Ellie caught onto the sweet repeating words and joined in. They far outshadowed my deeper, raspy voice with their own sweet melodic tunes, but this was a moment that I would look back on fondly for years to come.

An hour later all three of us where dress, cleaned up, and ready to enjoy our day before traveling. Most of my team requested that the sleep in their balls for a while after last night's debauchery. Tsunami is particular claimed he had been fucked to exhaustion. Apparently Blush had taken two loads from him. Then Mum had taken one of her own, finally Jullie and Mum had tag teamed him to force a fourth from the dragon. He had drunk a quarter of the watering pond himself just to replenish the fluids he’d lost last night. I also made sure that everyone who could catch a baby got a healthy dose of Mothersbane.

Ana, had a hangover and at first my pity well was bottomed out, then I remembered the news that Hikari had shared with me. So, I picked up my sweet girl and carried her in my arms to a quiet place. “Ana, I have something to tell you, if you don’t already know.” I said to her as I set Ana down on a fallen tree then hopped up next to her. Joy had followed me out here and was begging me to toss a toy of Chonk’s she had taken from the living room. I tossed the ball and the tiny kit took off after it.

Ana sighed and buried her face in her hands. She was clearly tired and just wanted to rest in her ball, despite her dislike of the confined space. “I’m sorry about last night. The drink just made me lose my mind. I was already crazy horny, more than usual, then I took that sip and lost it…” She trailed off and I heard her hiccup and start to cry. I picked up her light body and set her into my lap and held her tight. 

“Shh...it’s ok my sweet girl. I know and it’s ok. No one got hurt and from what I could tell we all had fun.” I paused then turned her face and gave Ana a long deep kiss. I could taste how incredibly sweet she was and she relaxed into my arms. “I know why you’re like this, even if your don’t...yet.” I paused before the last word. Ana’s rainbow colored eyes looked into mine and I saw comprehension slowly dawn in her eyes. 

“No! That’s impossible! How can I be carrying an egg!” She said, then started to pat on her stomach. Sure enough there was a slight lump forming in the cream under her lower body. Her arms fell away and she broke down crying. “But who? It’s too soon for anything from last night?” She wailed and I did my best to comfort her. 

“I think it was Hatterene. Hikari gave more specifics, but I’m pretty sure she’s right. She may or may not know yet either.” I said and when Ana had slowed down her wailing and was just sniffling.

“That horny witch...I’m gonna kill her for knocking me up.” Ana said. “Wait…”

“You knocked her up too, so fair is fair Ana.” I said with a smirk. Ana just laid there, motionless for several minutes before she sat up and sighed. 

“How can I experiment and help you while I carry and egg…” She said in a tiny sob so soft I could barely hear it. “Can I sleep in my ball now? This is too much and I’m exhausted.” I nodded and obliged. This may not be the healthiest coping mechanism, but I could certainly understand wanting to just tune out for a while.

Joy had brought the ball back, but had kept a distance when she saw that Ana had been crying. Now that she was gone the tiny fox approached with the ball wrapped up in her fluffy tails. “What’s wrong with Aunt Ana?” She asked in her adorable tinkling voice.

“She just found out she’s gonna be a Mama and it was hard and scary for her. She’ll be ok. Ana is tough.” I bent down and scooped up the kit in my arms and blew on her belly to make her laugh. “Now, little girl. Shall we race back home? Lunch might almost be ready.” The little fox was full of mirth and took off for the house as soon as I had set her down. “Hey, that’s cheating!” I whined falsely then scooped up the ball and took off at a jog behind my baby girl.

The next few hours we abuzz with activity. We got our bags packed once again. Ate an amazing lunch casserole Mum had made from the leftovers last night, then called for Jerry to come pick us up. Mum had cleaned all of our favorite outfits and made sure that all our provisions were restocked. I asked her about the Budew we’d sent and she told me that Blossom preferred to live in the front garden and didn’t like to be inside where there was no sunlight. I went to visit the happy bud and saw she was now full sized and the garden looked better than I had ever seen it thanks to her loving care. It was odd, I had laid Blossom’s egg and I felt a connection to the Pokémon, but it was more similar to how I felt about Chonk or Sparky and nowhere near the overwhelming love I felt for Joy. 

I asked Mum and the girls about it and mum just sighed and glanced at Joy, who was curled up asleep in my lap at the moment. “It’s because Joy is part you. I know you had to use a bit of science to get there, but you gave birth to Joy and grew her from nothing. Blossom was already an egg when Blush put her in you. There’s an indescribable connection to something that you bring into this world. Much like the love I feel for you baby.” 

I snuggled up to my mother and waited for the hour to pass. Finally, we heard the whirling of helicopter blades in the distance and made our way out to the field. Keifer arrived just before the machine set down in the grass. Mum was holding Joy as Hope, Bolt, and I all kissed her goodbye and told her to be good. As I stepped away from my kit for the first time I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. The logical part of my brain knew that I could video call or come back anytime that I wanted. My heart, however refused to listen and told my head that it was full of shit and that we should cry, a lot.

Giving one last final kiss to Joy, I hoped up into the whirling helicopter along with Bolt and Hope. Both Pokémon wanted to watch as we took off then agreed to go into their balls. The blades kicked up a gale force wind and I watched as Mum and Joy struggled to keep their eyes open as we took off. Once we were safely off the ground we watched as Joy leapt from Mum’s arms and ran forward a few steps. She got up on her hind legs and threw a paw into the air, just like she had in my new Rare League Card Photo. “That’s my girl.” I said as I wiped a proud tear from my eye and leaned back into my seat.

Bolt and Hope seemed happy to rest in their balls and we zoomed across the landscape. “So how did Hatterene take the news?” I asked Keifer once I had finally mastered my emotions.

“Thanks for that last minute bombshell by the way.” He said with a sour expression. “Not well at first...I honestly thought she was going to kill me there for a second. Then, I don’t know, she seemed to accept it and be happy.” He said first grabbing at his throat then shrugging.

“Hmm...Ana just went full on leaky faucet. Maybe we ought to talk to them later, once they’ve had a chance to rest and think it out a bit more.” I said and Keifer nodded. Ellie was snuggled into my side and she fell asleep as we flew in the sky. Rei was sitting next to Keifer and flirting like it was going out of style with the green haired boy. 

The trip to Hammerlocke by air took a little over an hour. We touched down on a pad meant for VIPs coming to see Pokémon matches or events going on in the stadium. Jeff said that Elaine was already here and would meet us at the PokéHealth office located on the main level of the city at 5. Rei thanked the man and we made our way into the stadium as he took off. 

“Have I ever mentioned how nice it is to be dating a rich girl?” I teased Rei and she shook her head.

“Only because I know you don’t actually care about the fringe benefits will I let you get away with that Melons.” Rei said.

“Melons?!” I said and looked at my chest. I was wearing a black version of the Pikachu keyhole dress I had first worn when I took off and they were showing rather well.

“Yeah. Ellie calls me honey, because of my hair. You call her cinnamon bun because she’s sweet and her hair makes her look frosted. So I’m calling you Melons, for obvious reasons.” She had a devilish grin on her face and I saw it transfer to Ellie.

“I like it! Melons suits you.” Ellie said and I pretended to be hurt and offended as we rode the elevator down to the ground floor. Along the ride I noticed that elevator had a key card slot and buttons for multiple sub-basements. All the way to a sub-basement 10. The bottom 5 floors looked like they would only unlock with the card. 

We stepped into the main lobby of the Gym and I saw two familiar faces chatting with each other. Leon was there speaking with Chairman Rose. He glanced to the side and his face lit up as he locked his eyes on me. “Excuse me sir. Kassi! How ya been kid?” He said as we stepped towards each other and he pulled me into a massive bear hug. I heard my back pop from the force of the hug then he set me down. “You’ve been tearing it up! Mistress of Ice and Fire huh? That’s incredible!” He said with excitement.

“All thanks to you sponsoring me Leon.” I said and rolled my shoulders to get them to settle back to normal after the hug.

“Nonsense! You’ve done everything with your own strength and that of your Pokémon. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how much of a bond you and your team have. I was here for the King of Rage Contest you know?” He quirked a brow and then I stopped to think, one of the competitors had looked a lot like Leon if he were wearing a full luchador outfit.

Chairman Rose stepped up and extended a hand towards me. “Young Kassi, I would like to formally apologize for the actions of my former protege, Bede. I have come to understand through futher questioning that he caused your great distress over your journey so far. As his original Sponsor I must take partial responsibility for his actions.” My mind tried to slip into Rose’s and I felt it simply bounce off. It was like I had hit a steel wall. He quirked an eyebrow at me and then I saw his assistant step up.

“Sir, we must finish this meeting with the Champion then make haste to Wyndon for the board meeting.” The supermodel looking woman said in a melodic voice.

“Duty calls. Please, young Kassi. If you make it to Wyndon let’s get a meal and discuss repayment. Much to do and many problems to solve.” He straightened the tie on his pressed suit then turned back to Leon. “If you’ll come with me Champion, I have some business here that could use your help.

Leon waved goodbye and I noticed Rose’s assistant shot a foul glance at Rei before they stepped into the elevator. Before the doors closed, I saw that Rose slipped a key card into the panel and hit one of the lower buttons.

“That was strange.” Rei said.

“I don’t like that man. He’s always started at me funny. I think he might be a pedo.” Ellie said.

“What does that make us?” I said as we all turned and walked out of the front of the Gym.

“My sexy personal pedos...and Keifer.” She answered then started to giggle when the boy seemed to take offense at the statement.

I could only shake my head and smile. I loved these moments with my group and I wouldn’t change them for the world. We made our way out of the stadium and I hardly recognized Hammerlocke. Last time we had been here the town was in the middle of a festival. Now, the only banners that hung were for the Gym Leader, Raikon. All the other bright sashes and stalls were gone. 

We made our way to the East and into a building marked with the logo for PokéHealth Industries logo hanging above the door. The building on the outside matched the rest of Hammerlocke with it’s grey stone and medieval aesthetic. The inside of this building was just as crisp and modern as the tower in Wyndon had been. Everything was white and stainless and had a medical modern vibe to it. 

The receptionist greeted Rei by name and told us that her mother was waiting for us in the examination room down the hall. We followed her instructions then found ourselves outside a pair of sterile surgical doors. I could feel the nervousness rolling off of Ellie as we stepped through the door. 

Elaine was standing there in a lab coat. The honey blonde hair identical to her daughter’s was pulled up into a bun so tight not a single hair dared to escape. She turned and the first thing I saw was the glint of a pair of rimless glasses. Elaine looked like a mad scientist for all of a single minute before the smile under that stern visage broke the facade. Bright white and perfect teeth shone across the room as she greeted all of us, including Keifer, by name. 

“Ellie dear, would you like everyone to be here for this, or would you prefer some privacy?” Elaine asked, handing a paper medical gown to the girl to change into. The petite beauty looked from person to person then came to a decision. 

“It’s fine, they are all allowed to stay.” Ellie said, her voice cracking the slightest bit. Eliane nodded, then waited as Ellie stripped and changed into the paper gown. Rei made Keifer spin around to preserve what little of the girls modesty remained. 

Elaine made the small girl hop up on an examination table and then pulled her gown up so that we saw her swollen belly. A glob of clear gel was placed on her stomach and Ellie let out a tiny squeak as the cold gel hit her skin. Elaine put a wireless device onto Ellie’s stomach and then looked to a large screen mounted to the wall. On it we saw a full color and high resolution image. 

Within a few seconds of moving the device and shift around Eline found what she was looking for. One the screen, in full color and high definition was a baby Eevee. The tiny ball of fur was curled in on itself and an umbilical cord wound around the pokémon and off screen. Elaine hummed to herself then shifted the view, pulling out from the image like a zoom on a camera. Another hum, and she pulled in closer and seemed to inspect something.

Rei and I had taken position on either side of Ellie and she was holding a hand from each of us in her own. I noted that Keifer also places a tender hand on one of her feet. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this!” Elaine exclaimed and kept sifting the focus of the instrument. “This is a true Pokémon pregnancy!” She said then stopped and took off her glasses, “In a human no less! Astounding!” Elaine seemed elated and Ellie, along with the rest of us, seemed concerned. “Ah, I should explain.” The older woman said and then stood up and offered Ellie a tissue to wipe her belly with.

“The Eevee growing inside of Ellie has no shell and it’s attached directly to her. All the other signs of her body indicate that this is a true pregnancy. I take it from what Rei has told me Ellie has never come into contact with Ditto Extract or PokéBaby?” We all shook our heads. Elaine picked up the paper gown of Ellie and proceeded to poke and prod gently at the young girl for a few seconds. “Fascinating!” She said once and seemed to get lost in her own thoughts. I was tired of the suspense and tried to sink my mind into hers. Just like with Rose, I was met with a massive wall of impenetrable force.

“What is going on?” I asked and redoubled my efforts. This time I felt the walls flex under my force, but not break.

“Kassi, I would greatly appreciate if you would stop. While I don’t mind that you are trying to figure out what is going on with your youngest girlfriend, it’s very distracting and potentially dangerous if you push my mind any further than that.” Elaine said in a tone no different than a mother telling her child to stop pouring water into a cup for fear it would overfill. “This mark...I’ve seen it before!” Elaine exclaimed then pushed her chair over to a computer and started to draw the mark from Ellie’s stomach onto a pad device of some sort.

The image went in to a search and thousands of results came back immediately. All of them said the same thing. This was the mark of Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon.

***From DMDrewDragon thank you to everyone that is reading and enjoying this story so far. I never dreamed of this level of support this story is receiving. Also, a big thank you to FreeSoul, ChaosLord678 and everyone on my discord for their collaborations. If you feel like getting in on the discussion about this series, writing, and maybe even get a chance to have a character appear in the story join us at the GTIG Discord group. https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk and if you wanna play with Kassi inside of SWSH friend code is SW-0945-7273-6895***


	32. Chapter 32 - Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about our cinnamon bun Ellie and then Kassi says thank you in the best way possible

Chapter 32 - Saying Thanks

“Arceus? The Alpha Pokémon? Like the creator of everything Arceus?” Rei said lifting her eyebrow. “Why would that be on Ellie’s stomach?”

“An excellent question, dear, but I haven’t the foggiest idea. My expertise is in science, health, and reproduction. Theology and Ancient Tales are not something I have spent too much time learning about.” Elaine said and looked at me. There was a look on my face that must have told her I knew exactly who to call. “It seems, however, our beautiful Kassi knows someone who might.”

“Sonia, has always geeked out over the ancient tales of Galar and the Mythical and Legendary Pokémon of the world. If anyone knew anything. It might be her.” I said matter of fact. Before I could get out another word Rei had whipped out her phone and punched in Sonia’s number.

“Hey Honey lips, Kassi not giving you enough sugar? Need me too…” Sonia began, but was cut off.

“Sonia...where are you?” Rei said as she cut off the advance of the redhead and herself turned a bright red as her mother raised an eyebrow.

“You and Kassi...I swear. I went back home for a day or two to compile my research about the statues uncovered in Stow-on-Side. Why do you ask?” She seemed to grow a bit more serious as she spoke. “What did you two trouble makers stir up this time?”

“We didn’t do anything, but we have a question. I’m going to send you the contact info for my mother, Elaine the founder of PokéHealth. I want you both to collaborate on something for me.” She said and her tone had shifted. Rei had taken on a no-nonsense and corporate tone. There was power and authority in her tone, something I was not used to hearing from the normally bubbly masochistic nymphomaniac. 

“Wait! Your mom is who?! You want me to what…” The conversation faded from my attention as I looked back to Ellie. She was still staring at the screen. At the baby Eevee that was growing there. The image was clear and high-definition and showed the jagged edges around its fluffy tail that indicated it would be a male. A single tear rolled down the petite girl’s face and to the point of her delicate chin. I reached up and wiped the tear away then leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

“You have a beautiful baby boy there cinnamon bun. Can’t wait to meet the latest member of our growing family.” She hiccuped with a sob as I finished saying that.

“Our family?” She said and then Rei quit her conversation with Sonia and walked over to the two of us and threw her arms around us. “Can Aki see?” She asked and I brought her the ball she had stuck an adorable Eevee sticker on. With a flash the Pokémon was in the room and snuggled up to Ellie’s belly as he looked at the picture of his growing pup.

“Of course our family. It’s us against the world cinnamon bun. We’re gonna have our Eevees at the same time and we can just raise them like brother and...whatever mine will be.” Rei said as she also kissed the top of Ellie’s head and wiped away another tear.

With that Elaine snapped her fingers, pressed a button to print the image of the Eevee then snatched Rei’s egg from her daughter. She placed the egg under the scanner and we immediately saw the tiny ball of fluff inside. This one had a soft curve to the end of her tail, meaning it would be female. She printed the picture then held out the prints to the two crying girls. “Congratulations ladies. It’s a boy and a girl Eevee. Can’t wait to meet them.” The older woman’s smile could have melted steel as she said it.

We all lost it at that point everyone, except Keifer who was looking incredibly uncomfortable, was turned into a sobbing mess. I did catch him staring lovingly at the ball that held Primarina, though.

Once we were done and most of us had quieted down from being emotional wrecks Elaine had another question for Ellie.

“Do you know how or when you got the mark? It might help with my collaboration with Sonia.” She said, pulling out a tablet device and pen.

“Well, not exactly...but.” Ellie froze up and I felt her tense and her emotions started to run wild with fright and pain. I wrapped myself around the girl and kissed her cheek, trying to make her feel safe. She melted into my embrace then let out the tense breath she’d been holding. “It’s not easy for me to talk about my past. A lot has happened to me and it’s been so long since I found happiness like I’ve found with you two…” She looked at Elaine and Keifer then seemed to settle on a decision.

“When I was young, an infant actually, I was involved in a plane crash. I don’t know all the details, only what I’ve been told. Apparently, the crash was really bad and no one should have been able to survive it. I was told that most of the bodies in the wreckage had been burned to ash, but I was found alive and well. A crying infant in the middle of smoldering wreckage on an island where humans are not supposed to go. The only marks on me were this one,” She placed the hand on her lower abdomen where the barely visible mark of Arceus was. “And this one, a healed wound.” She pulled at her paper medical gown and pulled it between her breasts. There was indeed a very old and faded scar there. It could have almost been mistaken for a birthmark or just a bit of skin discoloration.

“The rescuers took me to Alola, the closest island and a family adopted me. When I was young I remembered having a happy childhood, but as I grew my family turned on me. Strange things kept happening around me. Pokémon would follow me and cause harm to my adoptive parents. My eyes would glow and I could sense the emotion of Pokémon better than most people. One day the caught a Pokémon humping me through my clothes while I slept in pajamas. A rift started to grow in between us with each. Then, one day when I first started to bleed like a woman…” Ellie was cut off by a hitching sob and Rei joined me in comforting the girl and Aki nuzzled himself against her.

It took a minute for Ellie to calm down enough to continue to speak, when she did her voice was hoarse and dry. “The Furfrou that had been a trusted family pet for years got too worked up when I started to bleed...He ended up losing his mind with desire and raped my adoptive mother, who tried to protect me.” her voice cracked again and I saw the dark flood of emotions as she recalled this tragic memory. “It was all over from there. They made me move and got me a babysitter, who quickly became one of my closest friends. We even took the Alolan Challenge together until she got hurt and had to drop out.”

Ellie took a few deep breaths then settled back to her normal cool demeanor. Rei and I got off her and Aki padded up and nuzzled sweetly against her face. The shiny Eevee was doing all he could to be a source of comfort for her. She wrapped the fluffy dog in her arms and she finished, “When I got title of Champion they didn’t even seem to really care, then when I lost it, they officially disowned me. Said that they didn’t want anything to do with me anymore...that I was worthless to them.” This was the moment I watched as Ellie, the Alolan Tidal Wave, the girl who until now had been the closest to defeating the unbeatable Leon, broke. Her features visibly crumbled. Any strength she had put into not appearing as a scared young woman failed utterly.

Ellie didn’t even cry at this moment, her eyes simply went blank and my mind let me see nothing but a black void of space where nothing but pain, anger, and despair was coming out. I had to do something, it was not healthy for Ellie to get this upset if she was this far along with a pregnancy. Searching with my mind I found the little Eevee in her stomach and willed it to move at that moment. To give his Mama a sign that he was alive and doing fine.

Ellie’s stomach visibly shifted for all to see and the image on the screen stretched and yawned. A light appeared in the despair inside of Ellie’s mind. It was faint but stood in stark contrast to the darkness around it. There, battling against the pain of her past and all the harm that had come to her through her experience, was the love of a mother. It was brilliant and unconditional and I intended to fan that flame to get it to outshine the darkness.

“I’m sorry to hear all of that Ellie. You don’t deserve to lose your family over something you can’t control. No one on this planet deserves that.” I placed my hand on her swollen belly. “We’ll be a much better family than the one you lost and you can be an amazing mother, I know it.” I kissed her briefly then Rei stepped in and did the same. Ellie wrapped her arms around us and we hugged for a full minute while Elaine and Keifer discussed something on the other side of the room.

Finally, after the roller coaster of emotions, enough tears to fill a small tub, and enough kisses to make a brothel jealous we finished. Ellie got dressed and didn’t seem to care anymore if Keifer saw her or not. Elaine chatted with Rei and was excited about her newest addition. She showed pictures of Conga, Taiko’s baby that was staying with Elaine, and how happy he was staying on a private island the family apparently owned.

I showed Elaine the pictures of Joy and she had the same overwhelming reaction to the adorable baby fox that everyone did. Elaine’s assistant, Janice, peaked into the room and told the powerful woman that she had another appointment before the day was out. Elaine huffed and stood up then told us to stay in town and that she personally would oversee Ellie’s delivery tomorrow. She also placed Rei’s egg in a special incubator that should help speed along its hatching time.

“Damn, and here I was hoping for dinner with all of you. Oh well, no rest for the weary. Here dear, take this and treat your fri…” she stopped then glanced around, “your family to a nice dinner on me.” Elaine swiped her phone and Rei’s phone chimed to let her know she had been transferred some money. Elaine kissed Rei on the cheek, then me, and finally Ellie then made her way towards the exit. Before she crossed the threshold she turned and looked at Keifer, “Remember what we talked about and you’ll be fine dear.” Then she turned and walked out the door.

“What did you two talk about?” Rei said, her face twisting into a vulpine grin.

“None of your business _Honey.”_ he leaned into the word with a stupid smile and earned a playful punch in the arm for the effort.

“Well Mummy gave me enough to eat at a 2 Charizard Star restaurant for the next week. So...let’s go find some food!” Rei said and punched her arm into the air and proceeded to march forward. Keifer held out his arm for one of us to take and to my surprise Ellie hooked her arm into his. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and Aki dropped to the ground with a graceful leap and walked on past me.

“Hmm...didn’t see that coming.” I said, then followed my friends.

Hammerlocke wasn’t home to the finest dining establishments in Galar, but we did find a wonderful cafe that served barbeque Alolan style that was to die for. We all ate our fill of smoked meats and cheeses until we thought we would burst. We elected to stay once again at the Gym, since it was free and our accommodation last time had been agreeable.

Rei pulled me aside while the desk attendant was searching for available rooms for us. "I really want a chance to get Keifer's dick inside me. You wanna try splitting into twos or…" she trailed off, letting me finish her thought with what I actually wanted. The honey blonde was letting off waves of lust and desire. After a second I nodded.

"You have fun honey. Don't forget to take Mothersbane. I'll take care of cinnamon bun." I said and kissed my gorgeous girlfriend. "Go get him." I said, they nodded my head towards the tall green haired boy. "Just don't break his dick off."

"No promises." Rei said, then bounced over to Keifer and grabbed his arm. She placed it between her tits then pushed his hand into her crotch. "Kassi's being mean to me. Can I stay with you please Keifer?"

"Uh…" he said intelligently and then a ball cracked and I watched as his Hatterene appeared on his other side and did the same to his other arm. I couldn't hear what the witch Pokémon said, but I did watch the front of Keifer's pants get much tighter.

“So, is that a yes Keifer?” Rei asked batting her eyes at the mossy haired young man.

Hatterene was already doing all she could to get Keifer to take her right there in the lobby as we waited for the elevator. There was only one elevator and we all hopped in. Hatterene and Rei wasted no time in sticking their hands in the boys pants and started whispering sexy things in his ears. Ellie and I were doing our best not to lose it with fits of giggles, but lost our composure when I heard Keifer’s pants being ripped by the girls in them. The elevator chimed and opened for Keifer and Rei’s floor.

“Don’t let them kill you Keifee…” I said then watched as Rei looked back at me and winked before stepping out of the elevator and already starting to strip. Ellie and I were roaring with laughter at the sight of Keifer and the two lusty women as the doors shut. We rode up one more floor and stepped into the Princess Suite. The same single room that inhabited the top of this tower. Ellie and I wiped the tears of laughter from our eyes and went to settle into the room.

I barely had enough time to set my own bag down before I was tackled by Ellie. The small girl jumped on my back and latched onto my neck with her mouth. Her petite hands dove into the front of my dress and began to fondle my breasts.

“Ellie, what the heck?” I said and walked over to the bed and flopped down with her still clinging to me and doing her best to leave the mother of all hickies on my neck.

“I’ve been so crazy horny all day Kassi. I think it’s the hormones. Please, fuck me until I pass out.” The silver haired girl was begging me and had now started to pull and pinch at my nipples.

“Ok. But first, I want to ask you something.” I said and came to a decision.

“Anything as long as you’ll get naked and have your way with me.” She purred into my ear and I couldn’t help but smirk at how over the top she was being right now. I let my mind brush against hers and sure enough an overwhelming amount of love and lust rushed over me.

“Why didn’t you let Korra out when we were at my home?” I asked and Ellie suddenly locked up.

“How do you know about Korra?” She asked, her tone now flat and scared.

“Because I saw you having fun with him in the woods the other day when you snuck off.” I said simply. “I would really like to thank him for saving me that morning the white Grimmsnarl tried to attack me.

“Korra is a legendary Pokémon. A Zeraora, one of the last ones left alive. They’re crazy powerful and I was worried that you all would treat me different if you knew I had them. Plus, it’s not him...well not her either...Korra is...different.” Ellie said then got up and walked over to her bag. Along the way the petite girl started to slowly pull off one piece of clothing after the other. Finally she made a show of bending over and letting me get an eyeful of her smooth damp pussy and her tiny round butt.

“What do you mean different?” I asked as she glanced behind her to make sure I was watching then came back up with an Ultra Ball in her hands. Ellie pressed the button and there was a flash of red and suddenly the Zeraora was standing there before me. Its furry yellow body crossed with black lightning bolts of fur. Korra turned to face me and nodded then turned to face Ellie and froze.

“Kassi would like to thank you for saving her the other day.” She paused and bit her lower lip, “So do I.” Ellie said then made her way back over to me, wiggling her slim hips as she walked. The silver haired beauty stood in front of me then bent at the hips and stuck her ass out to grab the hem of my dress. I stood up as well to help her disrobe me and as my dress slid past my chest each breast fell with a heavy plop.

Now naked I reached and pulled the swollen girl to my side and we stood there, naked and ready, while we waited for Korra to make a move. The feline Pokémon was about the same height as myself and as its blue eyes looked into mine I could feel the power emanating from it. There was a heaviness to the air and the small hairs on my arms started to stand on end.

Korra started to walk over to where Ellie and I stood and reached out a careful paw. I saw the razor sharp claws at their end retract and the paw gently pushed into the soft flesh of my breasts. “She has amazing boobs doesn’t she Korra? I didn’t know you liked big boobs.” The Pokémon let out a happy growl and then grabbed my other breast. This time a bit of static leapt from the paw to my nipple and I jumped in reaction and pushed the fleshy orb into the paw.

Looking down I saw that a pointed pink cock was starting to stick out from a sheath above a set of furry balls hugging its body. Ellie reached up and put her hand on my head, pushing me gently down onto my knees. Now, I was staring at Korra's cock full in the face but something else was there as well. Below the pointed and barbed cock was a furry feline pussy. Korra was a futanari!

“What?” I said and looked at Ellie.

“Isn’t Korra perfect. Both a boy and a girl and they both work perfectly.” She got down on her knees next to me then got under me and started to lick Korra’s pussy. Not wishing to be outdone I ran my tongue gently around Korra’s dick. The backwards facing thorns were very short and not very sharp. They wouldn’t cause harm, but could help Korra dig in and keep shoving deeper without sliding backwards. I let one run under my tongue and was able to slide past it easily without getting stuck. It seemed one barb wouldn’t be enough, you’d need the full cock’s worth to get a nice grab.

I sat up a little bit and pressed my tits around Korra’s stiff erection. The Pokémon purred happily as I started to work my large breasts up and down around the thorny feline cock. A powerful lemon scent flooded my nostrils as pre-cum started to leak from the pointed tip of Korra’s dick. I ran my boobs from the base to tip and got a full glob of the lemony fluid to help lubricate my tit fuck. The tingle that came from the thin slippery fluid was much more intense than Bolt’s and it made me wonder at just how powerful this Pokémon might be.

A hand slipped under me and Ellie’s fingers began to wiggle their way into my pussy. My hands were full holding my heavy breasts for Korra to push its dick through but a happy moan came from Ellie and I saw that Korra had shoved its tail into the petite girl’s pussy. The yellow lightning bolt shaped appendage was plunging in and out of her tight entrance and Ellie was soon moaning and gasping and more and more of Korra’s lemony sour pre-cum was flowing over my tits. Ellie was working my pussy into a lather and I couldn’t take it much more.

“Korra, which hole do you want?” I said then stood up, my now soaked and heavy breasts dropping and spraying some of the pre-cum over Ellie’s face since she was under me. Ellie’s fingers slipped out of my pussy and I turned around and got on the edge of the bed on all fours. I stuck my ass in the air and lowered my chest to the mattress. Korra made a happy purr then a sort of growl to Ellie like she was speaking to her. I knew Ellie couldn’t directly communicate with her Pokémon, but she did seem to understand them really well. Ellie got on the bed and sat in front of me. She spread her legs and pushed her hairless pussy against my mouth. I hungrily started to eat her out and had the petite beauty moaning happily within seconds.

Korra stepped up behind me and I felt a pointy cock being lined up to my pussy entrance. I let out a happy moan into Ellie’s folds as the pointed penis was pushed slowly into my entrance. It was hot and thick and I could feel the bumps of the barbs sliding past my lips. I sucked in a deep breath, just waiting for the first tug of those barbs to pull at my pussy walls. Once Korra was fully inside me I wiggled my hips and moaned happily as the firm dick swirled inside of me.

The legendary Pokémon reached up and placed its powerful paws on either side of my hips. I felt the slightest bit of the claws poke at my flesh as Korra settled into a better position to ram me with. Then, I got my prize when Korra first tried to pull back. I felt the many barbs grab at the interior of my love tunnel and while it didn’t hurt it did make an intense pressure as the cock tried to pull my pussy along with it as it slid out again. No sooner had Korra pulled back and left my pussy feeling empty then it was shoved back in, easily flowing deeper with each thrust.

I dug my face back into Ellie’s bud and started to fuck her with my fingers. My concentration was broken and I could barely focus on pleasing my youngest girlfriend because the fucking by this barbed cat cock was driving me wild. Without a doubt I was going to feel sore and raw after getting fucked by Korra, but for now, it felt incredible.

Korra’s lap crashed into my ass and I could feel just how powerful this Pokémon was I was forced to climax time and again as the did tried to pull my pussy inside out. Its pointed end kept poking in and out of my cervix creating a sensation that I was getting fucked twice. Ellie was enjoying my attention on her pussy and as I lapped at her bud and swirled my fingers to find her pleasure spot I was rewarded with a spray to my face as she squirted all over me.

The sight of its Trainer’s pregnant body being forced to squirt must have been more than Korra could handle and I felt the pointed dick fuck its way past my cervix and get locked in place. Then it felt like I was being hit with a taser as my womb was flooded with powerful electric cum. With each pulse my entire body would lock up and my walls would clamp down and milk more and more semen from Korra. The Pokémon let out a low happy growl as it continued to pump me full of its shocking seed.

When Korra stopped cumming I collapsed and my cheek rested against the slick entrance of Ellie’s pussy. My breaths were coming out in ragged gasps and my entire body was shaking. That had been an intense experience.

“You’re lucky. Korra wasn’t able to go that deep with me the other day because we were afraid it would hurt my baby. But isn’t that dick amazing?” She said, petting my hair.

“Holy fuck.” Was all I was able to say as I continued to gasp. The pointed cock was still buried in my womb and my pussy was clamped tight around its prize. Korra wasn’t going anywhere for a minute.

“That was amazing, but I want more and I would like my pussy to get filled as well.” I heard a new voice say. It was Korra’s voice and it sounded like a deeper version of my own voice. A female baritone with just a bit of a ragged edge to it.

I glanced back and looked into the blue eyes of the Zeraora. It smiled at me then gave a gentle tug to try and remove the dick from my pussy. The pressure was deep and the movement caused more of the electric cum to spark and force my walls to clamp down harder. Korra’s dick wasn’t going anywhere for a little bit.

“Ouch.” I said then a sound I had been dreading filled my ears. There was the crack of a ball opening itself and a pleased giggle in a girlish voice.

“Kassi, you’re so naughty for not inviting me for playtime. With a futa no less. I’ve got so many experiments and my pregnant body has be super horny.” Said the voice of Ana.

“I thought you were still panicking over becoming a mom, so I was just letting you rest.” I said, looking to the rainbow swirl of cream that was slowing making her way over from the direction my bag was sitting.

“Well, I’ve come to terms with that and motherhood will be another great experiment.” She held out a hand and Ellie helped her get onto the bed. I noticed that Ana was now sporting a pair of breasts that looked comically large on her tiny body. “But for now. I see a bunch of naughty girls that could all use my help.” She said then tendrils flew out of her tiny body and towards the three of us.

Korra let out a shocked but happy yowl as there were two tendril that went and poked the legendary in its pussy and rear. I got a tendril in my ass and another in my mouth. Ellie was stuffed in all three holes. The sweet familari floral scent of Ana’s Aromatic Mist filled me and I felt my libido skyrocket. I no longer cared how stuck Korra was inside of me, I just wanted more of this amazing feline dick.

Ana pushed her pussy into my face and I heard Ellie and Korra moaning as her tendrils started to swirl and writhe in their pussies same the the one in my ass was doing. I pushed my face into Ana's candy sweet pussy and swirled my tongue into her folds. My hand came up and squeezed one of her swollen rainbow breasts and pink milk fountained out from her erect white nipples. The milk smelled like flowers and covered Ellie and myself.

Korra getting fucked must have given the Pokémon enough energy for another round and I felt the feline cock once again slide in and out of my spasming love tunnel. Ana's Aromatic Mist was a powerful aphrodisiac and my body was becoming more and more sensitive by the second.

Within minutess all of us were experiencing orgasm after orgasm as the tendrils worked our holes into a frenzy. Before filling me again Korra pulled out and made Ellie bend over. Ana's tendril pulled out of the young woman's rear and without hesitation Korra rammed the thorny dick into her ass.

Ana seemed to then take it upon herself to experiment with how many of her tendrils o could take at once between my ass and my pussy. Each one of her tendrils were about as thick as my thumb and I came over and over as Ana kept placing more in each hole I turn. My pussy made it to 9, my ass 12 and together they took 15 at once between the two of them.

While Ana was doing all of this, forcing me to climax over and over as I was stretched to my limits without Ditto Extract, Korra had been doing it's best to pull Ellie's ass inside out with the barbed cock. Finally as I watched the dick vanish into my girlfriend's guts I saw her spasm and let out an ear shattering scream of delight as Korra pumped her full of electric semen.

Korra and Ellie flopped over sideways once the Pokémon had filled the petite beauty and cuddled with its cock still resting in her rear. Ana hadn't had her fill, but I was ready to be done as well. I just needed something to pound the little cream swirls pussy with to get her to stop. I thought of the small dildo in my bag and willed it with all my strength to come to me. My focus found my core of power and I pictured the toy in my hand. The dildo slowly lifted out of my bag and flew to my hand.

"My turn Ana." I said with a devilish grin then pushed her down and shoved the silicon rod into her wet pussy. I didn't go too far into her for fear of damaging the egg. Ana's body was tiny and the egg wasn't fully protected by a hard shell yet. I was able, after several minutes, more climaxes of my own, and furiously licking Ana's clit to fuck her into submission and get her to stop.

I was coated in sweat and exhausted. My pussy and ass were screaming at me and dripping fluids from both Ana and Korra. This would have been the perfect time to shower but I was beat. So, I picked up the passed-out Ana, crawled next to Ellie and held both of them as I started to drift off.

Another ball cracked open and Hope walked over and pulled the blankets over our bodies, then let Bolt out of his ball. I wasn't sure what happened next as I drifted off to sleep.

***From DMDrewDragon thank you to everyone that is reading and enjoying this story so far. I never dreamed of this level of support this story is receiving. Also, a big thank you to FreeSoul, ChaosLord678 and everyone on my discord for their collaborations. If you feel like getting in on the discussion about this series, writing, and maybe even get a chance to have a character appear in the story join us at the GTIG Discord group. https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk and if you wanna play with Kassi inside of SWSH friend code is SW-0945-7273-6895***


	33. Chapter 33 - One Big Happy Family

Chapter 33 - One Big Happy Family

I slept until late morning. The light filtered into the room and past the heavy curtains. I could see the tiny motes of dust floating in the air in the single beam of light that fell onto Ellie’s pregnant belly. It looked bigger today and I could tell the girl was going to be at her limit soon. Just below her belly I found myself aroused by the hairless pink slit that was tantalizingly slick.

Beside her hips sat Korra’s. The thorny cock now hidden safely in its sheath, furry pussy also slick below a set of balls. I shifted in the bed and kissed Ellie’s belly and slid a hand over Korra’s pussy. The feline pokémon let out a happy purr deep in its chest at the attention. Ellie did the same as I kissed my way to her pussy, the lips moist and sweet. To my other side I saw Ana was awake, her body a little swollen and she was rubbing at her tiny pussy with an idle hand. She put her other hand up to her lips in the common sign to be quiet.

A cloud of vapor wafted over the two sleeping figures who had been stirring slightly, then their snores deepened. “There, this seems like a fun experiment don’t you think? How many times can you make them cum before they wake up? They’ll feel everything you do but shouldn’t wake for 10 minutes by my guess. Have fun, I’m watching.” Ana said in her girly inquisitive voice. The hand she had been rubbing her pussy with turned into a tendril and snaked its way into her dripping wet hole.

I couldn’t help the devilish grin that overcame my own face at this thought. Without wasting a second I pushed my face into Ellie’s sweet pussy. Her love juice was clear and sweet like sugar water and I licked for all I was worth to get some for my breakfast. Korra’s pussy quickly became soaked and my fingers pushed into it and swirled, making the cat purr a deep moan in its sleep. A thorny dick poked out slowly from its cock and once again I could already smell the lemon of its powerful electric seed. 

I pulled my mouth away from Ellie’s pussy and sat up. I shifted so my mouth could suck on Korra’s cock while I fingered the two girls. Both of them started to arch their back and moan in thier sleep as I did my best to please all three sex organs at once. Then I felt a cool nose press into my own crotch. The smell of cinnamon and crushed Rawst berries wafted to my nose and I knew Hope was there to have some fun of her own. My current position on the bed allowed me to place my feet on the ground and still continue my ministrations of the girl and pokémon.

The soft carpet of the room hit my toes and Hope wasted no time in mounting me from behind. Ever since that day she’d put Joy in me like this I loved having the gorgeous fox take me like a bitch in heat. I felt a couple of her tails enter my pussy and Hope started to rut into me, her claws digging soft into my flesh as she did so.

Korra was getting close, I could feel it and Ellie was now a panting mess having cum once and spray the bed with her love juices. My own climax was building as Hope added another tail to my pussy and her hot breath was flowing across my back. I shoved my fingers as deep as they would go into the two vaginas I was pleasing then buried the cat dick in my throat. I felt the pussys clamp onto my fingers and then the dick twitched and started to zap me as Korra came down my throat. Stars filled my vision as I came with the other two and Hope and Ana both let out cries of ecstasy. The scent of lemon was so strong in my nose that my head spun. Finally our climaxes faded and I was able to pull free.

“Korra’s seed is so much more powerful than Bolt’s.” I said, wiping my mouth clean from the few flecks of semen that had dripped out. Ellie and Korra started to wake up as Ana’s gas wore off. “Morning sleepy heads, how are you feeling?” I said with a bright bubbly smile.

“Horny, I had an amazingly sexy dream. Wanna take care of it?” Ellie said with her own adorable smile. Why not? I thought to myself and hopped into bed for round two. 

~*~

A couple of hours later all of us stepped into the late morning sunlight. Keifer looked like he’d been beaten on his neck; it was so peppered with hickies. His eyes were also a little sunken and haggared, but he wore a dumb smile on his face.

“What did you two do to him?” I asked as we walked down the main boulevard to get some breakfast.

Hatterene and Rei looked at each other and smirked. “What didn’t we do to him?” They responded in tandem. The two women giggled and chatted using Hatterene’s psychic powers. Ana had somehow managed to wesel Keifer into carrying her, I’m pretty sure by flashing him her engorged breasts, and was also chatting happily with the witch.

“Today is the big day Ellie. Are you excited?” I asked. She was pouting because she’d been forced into my pikachu keyhole dress. Her jeans wouldn’t fit around her expanded belly any longer. Becuase her bust was so much smaller than mine, however, we’d had to put a shirt on underneath so she wouldn’t flash everyone that walked by.

“Fine, but can I get something that fits better before we go see Elaine again? This makes me look like I’m a little girl wearing her mother’s clothes.” She complained, tugging at the loose bust of the dress.

“I’m fine with that. My treat. I’ll buy you something cute after breakfast.” I said and Ellie’s frown deepened. In my mind I saw her dread that I was going to buy her something frilly or way too cutesy. I hadn’t been planning to do that...but now I was considering it.

We all made our way into a cafe and had a filling breakfast filled with conversation and laughter. Ana and Hatterene shared a chair, the little swirl of cream sitting in the lap of the taller witch. During it meal it became apparent that both Pokémon were pleasuring each other discretely right in the middle of the restaurant when they both moaned at the same time.

After the meal we walked a few doors down to the boutique in town. Much to my chagrin there didn’t seem to be much in the way of cute dresses or anything of the like to put Ellie in. Mostly this store carried sportswear and the like. I was able to find an oversized t-shirt and some super short spandex shorts for Ellie. The shirt hit just below her shorts and the look was sexy, but not impractical. She loved the fact that the shirt was black and had a green and fierce looking Pikachu mid-attack on the front. It also had the effect of hiding her swollen belly which had been drawing some eyes and strange looks.

We had a couple of hours to kill before the appointment with Elaine, so we explored Hammerlocke. The city was awash in history and little treasures to find. From the Vault that held ancient tapestries depicting the old stories of the Darkest Day. Then there was the castle itself which helds dozens of works of art, various shops, and craftsmen.

Finally, we made our way back to the PokéHealth Clinic and were shown back to the same examination room. The lights were soft and dim and Elaine had some soft music playing on a low volume.

“Welcome everyone. Ellie and Rei, do you two want privacy or who would you like to be here?” Elaine asked, offering the same paper gown to Ellie. 

“I would like it if just Rei and Kassi were here. Plus Genos and Aki.” She said, and simply started to strip down and hop on the bed. Keifer nodded and took Ana and Hatterene with him.

“Don’t die Keifee.” I said with the same wicked grin as last night, but he had a forlorn look on his face right before it was replaced by horror as he realized he would be alone with the two pregnant and very horny Fairy Pokémon.

“Oh shit.” He said as the door swung shut and his head was pushed into Hatterene’s chest.

“Is he going to be alright?” Elaine said, raising an eyebrow.

“Not so long as it’s impossible to die from semen depletion.” Rei said with a giggle. We all laughed at that and then we heard Janice, Elaine’s assistant squawking at the scene outside the door. 

“Janice, take them somewhere private. Feel free to join in if you wish.” Elaine shouted through the door. “Maybe that will help her loosen up a bit.” She said under her breath. The older version of Rei turned and looked at Ellie, who was simply naked on the bed. “Alright my dear, I have a question for you before we begin. Would you mind if I took an egg sample from you once you’re done giving birth? I promise to be gentle and it will help me immensely with studying exactly what’s going on with you and this phenomenon.” She said and held out some papers to Ellie.

The girl looked over them for a minute then nodded and signed. “I can’t wait to meet Eon.” Ellie said, patting her swollen belly.

“Is that what you’re naming him?” I asked walking over to hold the petite girl.

“Yeah, I like it. Seems strong.” She said with a nod.

Rei let out a squeak of surprise and then produced the incubator from her pack. It was shaking and the egg inside was already starting to crack.

“Excellent! My timing was almost perfect.” Elaine said then pulled on a doctor’s scrub and grabbed a Ditto Extract applicator. I grabbed the balls for Genos and Aki and let the two Eeveelutions out. Genos padded over to Rei and she pulled the shell out from the incubator. A good sized chunk was missing from the top and it was shaking rapidly as the Eevee inside scratched and clawed to get her way out.

I walked over to Rei and kissed her as I watched her face. My mind melded with hers so I could experience this alongside her. Rei was a sea of roiling emotions. Her pure joy over watching this egg hatch was something I remembered all too well from Joy. There in the dimly lit room Rei and I held each other as we watched her daughter being born. Soft music played and almost seemed to dance along with the shifting egg. The top half of the egg was almost gone now and we could see bits of wet fur shifting inside the membrane.

“Come on little one. You can do it. Come to Mama.” Rei said in a soft whisper to the shell. It stopped moving for a second and then we heard a soft cry come from inside. Rei’s heart felt like it was going to explode when she heard that tiny cry of “Vee.” Tears were streaming down her face and Genos snuggled into her side. I could feel his presence also pressed against Rei’s consciousness, but he was gentle and only observing.

The shell cracked again and then a tiny ball of fur came rolling out. There in Rei’s arms, was a tiny baby Eevee. Covered in egg membrane and panting hard from its efforts to break free of its shell. Rei hiccuped as she tried to hold back a sob. All I could feel from her was overwhealming love and happiness. The only thing I saw in her mind was her looking over every tiny detail of her beautiful girl.

Elaine handed me a soft fluffy towel and I saw that the older woman was also crying as she looked on the scene. I reached out and gently set the towel to Rei’s side where she could see it. A shaky hand grabbed the cloth and began to wipe the slime from the baby Pokémon. Genos joined in and started to lick the membrane off. Rei stopped after a second and for a reason that only made sense to a mother picked up and smelled her baby. A new wave of emotion and memory flooded Rei. The Pokémon smelled so earthy and warm. It reminded her of her own scent and what Genos had smelled like before he’d evolved. 

Rei leaned into me and held her tiny Eevee. “Hey little one. I’m your Mama Rei. You have no idea how happy I am to meet you.” She gently rubbed at the base of an ear with her finger. “You’re so beautiful. Such a pretty girl. I think I’ll call you Bella. It means beauty in Kalos.” She said then kissed the top of Bella’s head. The baby Pokémon let out another tiny cry and I kissed Rei’s cheek. She lifted her head and kissed me back on the lips. “Thank you, for being here. It means a lot. Now go tend to our cinnamon bun. It looks like it’s her turn.” Rei said. Her voice was raw, but happy and I saw in her mind that she just wanted to cuddle with Genos and their daughter for a few minutes.

I got up and made my way over to Ellie and Elaine. The older woman had given Ellie some of the Ditto Extract as well as some pain killers. Ellie was now sweating profusely and had a strained look on her face. This wasn’t anything like laying an egg. That experience was oddly satisfying. This looked a lot more like standard child birth.

“The Ditto Extract should make this easier. But there’s no smooth shell to ease the passing and the Eevee is already at its full baby size. I’m sorry Ellie, this won’t be the fun experience your girlfriends had laying their eggs.” Elaine said as she examined Ellie’s pelvis.

The older woman reached up and pressed on Ellie’s belly gently and told Ellie to push. I laced my hand into Ellie’s and kissed her forehead. The small girl let out a strained grunt and clenched her body. A gush of fluids came rushing out of her vagina and I watched Elaine wipe them up without even batting an eyelash.

“Good, the water broke, now 3..2..1 push!” She said and Ellie strained once again while Elaine pushed on her belly. I heard the sound of the Eevee sliding downwards then Ellie ran out of breath and relaxed. “Great work, the head is down and out, one or two more and we’ll be there.” Elaine said. 

I melded my mind into Ellie’s. She was lost in the sensations. This was not as fun as Rei had told her it might be. All her muscles were cramping and she could feel her cervix stretching to release Eon. This was hard work and she just wanted it to be over. She just wanted to hold her child. I kissed Ellie’s sweating brow.

“You’ve got this cinnamon bun. Just one or two more pushed then you can hold Eon.” I said, then placed my own hand on her belly. I searched for my core of power and found it eager to help. When Elaine called for another push I tried to gently push on the baby Pokémon from behind. There was a wet gushing sound then then Elaine made a happy noise. Ellie started to cry.

I opened my eyes and there, on Ellie’s bare chest was another baby Eevee. So similar to the one that had come from the Egg, but this one was still tied to Ellie by an umbilical cord. Ellie was openly sobbing as she held the tiny Pokémon. She kissed Eon’s head over and over and couldn’t seem to get enough of drinking in his smell. Her chest was soon covered in the fluids that matted the fur of the Eevee, but she didn’t care. Elaine was working and doing something to Ellie’s lower half but I didn’t see what it was. I grabbed another soft towel and Aki and I started to gently clean Eon.

Ellie pulled me down and kissed me, then kissed Aki and told us both thank you for everything. I kissed her forehead and rested my cheek next to hers. Aki was a shiny Eevee, but Eon was a regular coloration. The infant pokémon let out a squeak and started to nuzzle his head into the side of Ellie’s breast. As if instinct took over, Ellie lifted the Eevee to her breast and he started to nurse from her. The scene looked identical in my mind to when Joy had tried to do the same to me.

I felt my own tears start to flow as I looked from Rei and back to Ellie. Both women looked so happy at that moment and I couldn’t help but get lost in their emotions. 

Elaine removed the cord from Eon, even as he nursed from Ellie then helped the girl remove the egg sac from her womb. She seemed extremely interested that it was an egg sac and not a normal placenta like you would see in a human child. She then used a long thin tube device to get the egg sample from Ellie. The girl let out a slight hiss of pain as the sample was taken from her ovaries, but seemed to distracted nursing her pokémon to care.

Rei walked over with Bella in her arms, still swaddled in a towel. “He’s precious Ellie.” She said, still wiping tears from her eyes. 

“So is Bella. Give her here.” Ellie said and indicated the other breast. Rei hesitated for a second, then set the tiny pup on the other nipple. Bella wasted no time in latching on and enjoying her first meal. The two Eevee were both cooing and making happy grunting noises as they nursed from the petite silver haired girl. At that moment Ellie looked so much more mature than even Rei or myself. She looked like a true mother.

~*~

We rested at the clinic for a couple of hours. Ellie was given a Full Restore and an IV of fluids to help her get back to full strength. Once Elaine had given her a clean bill of health and taken enough pictures with all of us, especially the baby Eevees, she let us go. We walked out of the clinic. The day still had plenty of light left and we all decided that getting a move on towards Circhester. Route 8 was notorious for taking a long time and we needed to get a move on. 

Keifer came out of a spare room with Ana, Hatterene, Gardevoir, and Primarina all looking haggard and bed tossed. The young man, however, looked like he’d been through war and came out the other side.

“You ok?” I asked and he put a meak thumbs up. Janice looked at the boy then forced him to receive an IV of fluids as well. She didn’t say much, but I could see the bright red that tinged her ears. She’d been forced to listen in on the craziness that had occured I was sure.

As we made our way East we stopped at the Pokémon Center and made sure our teams were all at full strength. Rei also stocked up with a double helping of healing items and food for the baby Eevee’s. Ellie complained that she could handle them, but Rei insisted on the backups. While I was there I picked up the TMs for Fire, Ice, and Thunder Fang and taught them to Bolt, since he had a strong bite. I also considered teaching the Ice move to Tsunami, but needed to figure out what to get rid of for the move.

We stepped out of the Center and started on our road to Circhester. If we were speedy we could make it to the campground just outside of the ruins before the day was out. The bridge over the wild area that led to route 8 was massive and seemed to stretch on forever. It’s red bricks had weathered centuries of abuse and showed no signs of giving up. We walked along since not all of us had bikes. Ellie and Rei seemed perfectly happy with that arrangement as they each carried their infant Eevees and walked beside the father Eeveelutions. 

Keifer and I walked beside each other and Ana and Hatterene kept trying to hang off the two of us. “Didn’t you two get enough last night?” I said fending off Hatterene’s hand that kept trying to slip its way down my top to fondle my breast. She was trying to see who’s breasts were bigger between the two of us, even though it was obvious that her now milk swollen tits were as big as my head.

Ana, who had once again suckered Keifer into carrying her by flashing him, kept trying to snake a tendril into his pants and jerk him off as we walked. Keifer never stopped her until he would almost climax, stumble then myself or Hatterene would have to scold them. It seemed that the two lady Pokémon had now accepted their lot as well as each other and together their combined libido was terrifying.

As we grew closer to the end of the bridge after over an hour of walking a familiar voice rang out. “I knew it! Your Mum let me know that you should be coming this way around now and here you are!” Hop stepped out from behind a rock and stood in the middle of the bridge to block our path. Then he stopped and looked back and forth from myself to Keifer, then to Ellie.

“Hey there Hop old buddy! How are you doing?” Keifer said as he raised a friendly hand. Hop looked at him with a slack face. I glanced over at Keifer and figured out why. Ana had a tendril down his pants and while the tendril was well hidden as it traveled down, the twitching mass of man flesh in his pants was obvious.

“Ana stop it!” I said and the cream swirl withdrew her tendril. “Sorry Hop. What’s up?” I said, looking back to my childhood friend.

“Uh, that’s uhm…” He said in response as he tried to get his train of thought back. “Right!” He then slapped both of his own cheeks. “Kassi! I challenge you to an official match. If I win I want you to travel alone all the way to Circhester.” He said and placed his hands on his hips in a lame superhero pose.

“What kind of request is that? If you want to spend time with me, just ask.” I said and reached for Hope’s ball. “Fine, but if we do this and I win, Ana, Prime and you are gonna have a threesome while we watch. She’s pregnant and as you can see, insatiable at the moment. Three on three ok?” I said and held out my ball in front of me.

“Fine!” He said with a red face then tossed out a Great Ball. To my surprise it wasn’t his Dubwool that came out, but a Trevenant. The large ghostly tree loomed over the battle and dwarfed Hope. This was a horrible match up from Hop.

 _Frostfire Blast. One shot should do it._ I said to Hope as Hop waited for me to give my first order. The tips of Hope’s tails lit up with alternating blue and red flames as she fanned them out. As soon as Hop saw that he shouted, “Crap, Willow look out!” His cry was too late and the twisting beam of ice and fire slammed into the haunted tree. The Trevenant was knocked out instantly. 

“Good job Hope. Time to strip Hop, shirt will do.” I said, my face splitting into a grin. Hop huffed then pulled off his shirt. The rippling muscles showing under his milk chocolate skin. I felt a wave of lust roll off of Ana and Rei as they looked at him. 

“You won’t be so lucky this time! Go, Hulk!” Said Hop then tossed out a Snorlax. The large, rotund Pokémon yawned, then looked down at Hope.

 _Hit it with FFB, then circle it and keep hitting it with Flamethrower._ I said to her in my mind. Hope was crazy fast for a Ninetales and should be able to outrun a Snorlax no problem. The Snorlax kept trying to use Heavy Slam on Hope as she circled him and kept bathing the large Pokémon in fire. Snorlax had a lot of health so it took a full minute before the Snorlax had sustained enough burns and damage to finally pass out.

“Pants big guy!” I said then whistled as Hope grumbled and removed his pants.

“You’re not gonna win on speed alone Kassi!” He shouted then grabbed another ball. “Ace, show her what speed and damage really are!” Out came the Cinderace. She was tall and gorgeous. Her sleek white fur shone in the dying light of the day and her athletic form made me desperate to get closer to her. 

_Dazzling Gleam. Use FFB if you have to, but the wind up time will be too great for more than one shot. Be careful out there my vixen._ I said to Hope and she responded with an excited yip. She was enjoying this and loved to be involved in such a powerful contest again.

“Pyro Ball!” Hop called out and Prime kicked up a pebble. The rock was coated in fire then batted around a few times as it grew into a large projectile. While Prime was doing this, Hope charged a FrostFire Blast and the two attacks exploded on impact in mid-air. Neither Pokémon wasted time and dove headlong into the blaze. Hope flashed with light and a cry told me that she had hit with her Dazzling Gleam. 

As the fire went out I saw that Prime had hit Hope with a Headbutt, and Hope had fired back with another Dazzling Gleam. The powerful Fairy attack was having an effect on the Rabbit and she was staggering. She kicked up another Pyro Ball and Hope fired FrostFire Blast one more time. The explosion sent a shock wave that rattled my bones and Prime used Agility to get ahead of the fox.

“Too late.” I said then from the smoke of the explosion another beam lanced out, this time it was an Ice Beam. While not very effective it had the intent to slow Prime down enough to get caught in a third attack. The final FrostFire Blast slammed into Prime and the white rabbit was sent flying. She landed at my feet in a heap and I bent down and looked at her.

“You fought so well.” I said and smiled at the Pokémon. She gave me a weak smile then waved to let me know that she was done.

“Thank you Kassi. For everything. I’m the only Pokémon Hop seeks out for comfort now and we’re in love.” She said to me in her feminine voice. I smiled and pulled out a Super Potion and sprayed it over her. Hope walked up to Hop and rubbed against him and he was reaching to pull off his boxers.

“Save it for tonight. We’re gonna camp soon and you’ll wanna eat before you try to take on Ana, trust me.” I said and he agreed all to readily.

“Kassi, I’m already dripping I can’t wait. Think I can get Kiefer to join and they can fill both my holes at once and…” Ana started but was cut off my Hatterene.

“Actually, Kassi and I have plans for Master tonight, but you can do all sorts of wonderful things to that beautiful rabbit.” Hatters said in response. It was true, Hatterene and I had communicated a desire we shared telepathically. We would work towards our goal later tonight.

Once Hop was redressed and he had healed up his team we went towards the entrance of the Route 8 entrance. We made camp outside of the archway and that evening was filled with wild and memorable times for everyone…

***From DMDrewDragon thank you to everyone that is reading and enjoying this story so far. I never dreamed of this level of support this story is receiving. Also, a big thank you to FreeSoul, ChaosLord678 and everyone on my discord for their collaborations. If you feel like getting in on the discussion about this series, writing, and maybe even get a chance to have a character appear in the story join us at the GTIG Discord group.[ https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk](https://discord.gg/ndXDn49) and if you wanna play with Kassi inside of SWSH friend code is SW-0945-7273-6895***

  
  
  
  
  



	34. Chapter 34 - Keifer's Lost Bet

Chapter 34 - Keifer’s Lost Bet

The camp outside of Route 8 was setup quickly. All of the Pokémon helped in one way or another to get us set up and ready as quickly as possible. While the setup was going on Hop was chatting happily with Keifer about his adventure so far. It was strange to not have my long time childhood friend seek me out for comfort and entertainment, but then again I had just humiliated him by sweeping his challenge after he'd put in so much effort to build his team.

Ana was beside herself with giddiness as she sat and helped Hope stoke the fire for dinner. She couldn't wait to have Hop inside her again remembering fondly how much she'd enjoyed her time with the young man back in Hammerlocke. I was more focused on putting some effort into Keifer this evening. Hatterene was doing the same. She and I had spoken at length about our desire to feed the libido of the green haired young man through her psychic link and planned to act on it tonight.

Keifer was an amazing person when it came to the satisfaction of the woman or Pokémon he was pleasing. He had above average stamina and control and his natural muscle tone made him strong and dominant when he wanted to be. But, Keifer had a downside. He was too vanilla and didn't want to open up about his own needs or desires. Hatterene had told me about this and that she had seen what he truly wanted in the countless times she had dovem into his mind. Keifer wanted to be dominated and secretly loved being humiliated.

As much as he had been mortified by what had happened at the Ballonlea Gym or on the Elevator last night, he had secretly loved every second of it. So, we had made a plan together to fulfill some of his hidden secrets.

The camp went together quickly and his Primarina had quickly settled into her duties as the master chef. Rei had insisted before we left town on stuffing her bag with ingredients for the Queen of the the Sea and Kitchen and and worked as a computer suex chef to the Pokémon to get an amazing meal made for the entire party. Her baby Eevee, Bella was currently being nursed by Ellie who hummed a sweet song to the two infant Pokémon as they took their own meals from the petite beauty.

Soon the camp was filled with the smells of food and the sounds of laughter. Hop and Kiefer got into an arm wrestling contest that was soon taken over by Typhlosion and Tiako, but trying to assert their dominance. Eon and Bella happily ran around the camp within watchful eyes of their Mamas to explore what the world had to offer. Myself, I went through a more rigorous bit of Yoga with Hatters and Gardevoir, both interested greatly in how it could make them more flexible and toned for Kiefer. The flexible female Pokémon performed very well and all of us put on a show for the boys in the camp.

As the night grew long we all feasted on the vegetable and noodle dish that Primarina had whipped up. She was starting to really show a pregnancy and both her and Hatterene had trouble keeping their hands/flippers to themselves whenever he was near. Ana had also been extremely handsy with Hop the entire evening. Much to the chagrin of Prime, who was both excited and nervous about paying the price for Hop’s loss today.

The first to retire for the night was Rei, Ellie, Eon, and Bella. All of them had been through a lot in the last few hours and were ready to snuggle into bed for their first night as a family. As much as I wished to join them, my body was screaming at me for something else. I had asked Eliane about it during our long hours in the hospital. Why I hadn’t had my monthly flow yet and why my libido as of late had been insatiable. She had explained that it had to do with my use of PokéBaby. Apparently a side effect of the compound was an interruption in the natural flow cycle of a woman and increased hormone production. You’re body thought you were pregnant, but it lasted for such a short time, that you didn’t have time to rebalance normally for a week or two.

As Rei and Ellie retired with their babies I broke out my bottle of Glimwood Moonlight. This time, I was careful to keep it away from Ana or Hatterene, who were both climbing all over Hop and Keifer respectively. Ana and Prime both kept taking turns grinding against Hop’s pants and shoving their chests into his hands or face whenever they got an opportunity. As the liquor poured down Hop’s throat, he seemed to care less and less about being watched until, without warning, he stared to furiously make out with Ana. The cream swirl happily slid a tendril into his pants and swirled it happily around his member while starting to tease the athletic white rabbit beside them. Prime had taken a few swigs herself and was eager for the attention. All of them started to strip each other and walk quickly towards Hop’s tent. The flap didn’t even get zipped before the sounds of obvious passion broke the quiet of the night.

I turned to Kiefer. “I challenge you Keifer, to an official poker match.” I said, smiling and pulling a sealed deck of cards out from my cleavage. They had been hidden in there for a while and I was gateful for the chance for them to be gone.

Keifer blinked then smiled. “Oh? And what do I get if I win?” He said, his speech just starting to slur from the alcohol.

“What would you want? I’ll give you anything.” I said, accentuating the word with a psychic push. This was one purpose to help Keifer remember that I had powers.

“I wanna become part of your little harem, officially. I think Rei won’t care and Ellie is warming up to me.” Keifer said, hiccuping at the end. I blinked, that surprised me. I wasn’t building a harem...was I? “But, I’ll only agree if you promise, on pain of losing instantly, that you won’t use your powers during our match.” He continued.

That was a condition that I was ready and had been waiting for. “I agree and I want you and Hatterene to be my subs for the night if you lose.” I said and pulled my mind back to show I was serious. I even took off my ring as a sign of good faith, though Keifer didn’t exactly know that I no longer needed it. Actually, now that I thought about it, I hadn’t used it since I had Hikari’s mother boost my powers. I wondered for a flashing second what it would do if I activated it now.

In the flickering firelight I handed the cards to Keifer and he inspected them. They were indeed fresh and sealed and showed no signs of tampering. Taiko happily laid down his drum for us to use as a playing table for the game. He was busy making googly eyes at Blush once again and the two kept stealing touches and kissed one another. Primarina agreed to be our dealer once we had told her what was going on and Hatterene and I had secretly told her of our plan.

The first hand was out and I was dealt two pairs of 5’s and 9’s along with a jack. Not bad, but not great. The sweet voice of Hatterene, sitting on Keifer’s side with her tits resting on his shoulders, broke into my mind. “One pair, Kings.” she said in her seductive sing-song voice.

I called his raise and we were off to the game. We went several rounds. As one of us would lose increasingly we would take crazier bets from each other. Me offering a gangbang to his entire team. A bukakke to all the male pokémon traveling with the entire group. Even a double anal session for him and Typhlosion. None of it mattered to me. None of these would come to pass because all the while I was getting more and more from the handsome boy. My losses were calculated and planned to lure Keifer further into my web. I even kept playing the young man with more drink and pretended to take more myself and act drunker than I was to achieve my goal. This was not exactly my style, but Hatterene kept reassuring me that Keifer would love it, as long as he didn’t get in his own way.

Finally, after what I guessed to be an hour of play, and the sounds of multiple climaxes coming from Hop’s tent, I laid the final bet on the table. “I win this hand, you’re mine tonight and I get to do whatever I want to you and Hatterene. No complaining and you’re gonna take it like a man.” My implication was obvious and clear, but it seemed to go right over his innocent head.

“Fine Kassi, there’s no way you’re gonna beat this hand.” He said and called my bluff. Or at least, he thought he was. Keifer was holding a straight 2-6, but I had a straight flush of 9-king. My hand was better and he was right to be confident. Luckily, being cocky was my calling card. When we laid our hands down I would have paid one million PokéDollars for a photo of his face. He couldn’t believe that he had lost and that he was now mine for the night.

I stood up and started to walk towards my tent. It would only be us three for a while, Primarina had indicated she might join or go see Tsunami for comfort. Him being a fellow water type had apparently formed a bond between the unlikely pair. Keifer was mumbling and stumbling as he got up and made it way over to my tent. I was happy to see that a part of him was starting to get excited as we made our way into the neat fabric dome.

By them time Keifer had made it into my tent I had removed everything except my leather corset and a pair of black lace panties. As much as I hated the garment, they would be important for tonight. Keifer and Hatters happily stepped into my tent and the first thing I did was wrap both of them into my psychic web. They would submit to me and even their minds would not be a safe haven. Hatterene flooded the small tent with the cotton candy scent of her love juices as I did this. The obviously pregnant psychic/fairy type couldn’t help but love feeling like an object so suddenly.

“Now, Hatters, strip your Trainer but don’t damage anything. I also refuse to let you please him in any sexual way while you do so.” I said, taking on my persona of the dominatrix. It was fun to give the orders and be in control and I found my own twisted pleasure in making others do as I told them.

“Yes, Kassi.” She said, knowing full well what was going to happen to her as she did so. I grabbed the curvy witch and firmly smacked her round soft ass. The clap echoed through the camp and her own moan of delight audible for everyone to hear.

"You will address me as ma'am or mistress tonight, do I make myself clear?" I said, my tone was firm and solid and it left no room for objections. They both nodded and Hatterene quickly undressed her Trainer without getting to frisky with him. A minute later they stood there in front of me, Hatterene had shifted her hair to the side, and I walked around them in the dim tent and took in their naked bodies.

I could smell the cotton candy desire of Hatterene, and lightly traced a hand over her curves and across her swelling belly. The witch Pokémon was curvy to the point of ridiculousness. Her chest was bigger than my own, waist thin and wispy and hips wide and legs toned. She looked like a cartoon drawn by a horny boy brought to life. Her coal black eyes stared at me with obvious hunger and barely contained excitement.

Keifer was a contrast to her. He was tall and still had some of the pudge that he’d carried much of his life. The road, training with Typhlosion in boxing everynight, Primarina’s cooking, and the endless parade of sex his female Pokémon made him perform had started to tone his body. Under the tanned skin, with patches of deep green curly chest hair, were muscles hard-earned with strenuous farm life and hours of physical exertion. Keifer’s grey eyes started at me underneath his mop of messy green hair with the same obvious excitement. His large cock pointing straight at me, clearly eager for some attention.

I traced a hand over Keifer’s muscled arms and down his back. He had a firm bubble butt and I gave it a playful squeeze as I inspected him. The soft flesh flexed in my hand and became a firm bit of muscle. I gently smacked the hardened lump of muscle. “Relax. I’m not going to hurt you. Tonight, you’ll be in my hands and experience one of the best orgasms of your life.” I said, pressing two fingers to my lips then placing them onto Keifer’s.

I stepped away from both of them and looked at them, the sexual tension was so thick I could have cut it with a knife. “Turn to each other and Keifer, I want you to place a hand on Hatterene’s belly.” They did so and Hatterene’s face lit up with joy as Keifer gently stroked her swelling stomach. “This child may not have come from you, but is precious all the same. Do not harm her during our fun tonight. But Hatter’s is tough, you won’t need to treat her like a delicate flower either.” I said then stepped over to my bag and grabbed a pair of cuffs I had borrowed from Rei for tonight's fun. Stepping behind Keifer he handed me his arms and I locked him into a vulnerable position. “Hatters get on your knees and show me what your mouth can do, but do not let Keifer cum. He’s gotta have my permission to spill his seed tonight.”

The horny Pokémon was on her knees in a flash and practically inhaled the thick rod of flesh in a single hungry gulp. Her pale lips stretched around the cock and she pushed herself further and further along Keifer’s length. The boy shuddered as she let out a happy moan around his girth. Hatterene then started to bob her head back and forth, heavy breasts swaying as she moved. I reached into my bag and laid out a couple of toys for later use then walked over to the pair. Reaching down I grabbed a handful of Hatterene’s hair and placed my hand on Keifer’s lower back. I forced the two together roughly and Hatters let out a happy squeak as I forced the massive cock to pound her face.

As the loud slapping noises of Keifer’s balls hitting Hatterene’s lips filled the tent I pulled my hands back and got down behind the witch Pokémon. She was already dripping with desire and I grabbed a plug from the toy pile, wetted it with the witch’s own love juiced then pushed it into her pale asshole. She buried the cock in her throat and moaned happily as her pucker was stretched by the large toy. This was one of Rei’s and could expand, lengthen, and change shape depending on input from a Rotom Phone. For now, it was in the shape of a large butt plug, but I knew it would see more action as the night went on. My phone seemed to enjoy the same sensation as the toy and of its own accord started to vibrate and massage inside the round ass of Hatterene.

Keifer looked like he was reaching the limit of his endurance so I pulled Hatterene back and he shuddered in disappointment, humping the air a few times trying to seek the release he had just been denied. I smacked his rear, “Stop that, you’ll get off when I tell you and not a moment sooner. Got it?” I said and he looked at me with a look of desperation and desire in his eyes. He was loving this. “Now then, Hatterene help Keifer onto his back, then I want you to ride his face with your ass pointed towards me.” I said and indicated that I would be near his cock.

The Pokémon looked excited as she used her tentacle-like arm to ease the young man onto his back on the soft bedroll. He still had his arms underneath him and his large cock stuck straight up from his body, twitching and drooling precum. Once he was comfortably on the ground Hatterene squatted over his face and buried him in her soaking wet pussy. I set the vibration and shape for Rotom Dildo to randomly change and she was quickly moaning in delight. I then got on my own knees and reached for a bottle of lubricant.

I slathered Keifer’s twitching cock in the cool fluid and helped smear it all over his lower body. He let out a delighted moan as my hands massaged his shaft, balls, and taint. I lowered my head to his tip and grabbed his balls firmly. My tongue swirled around his large mushroom head and collected all the precum that was gathering there. It was thick and warm and as I did this Keifer moaned happily into Hatterene’s pussy. “She hasn’t cum yet.” I squeezed his balls just hard enough to get his attention, but not hurt him. “Try harder and I’ll give you a treat.” I said forcefully.

Hatterene let out a delighted moan as Keifer obviously picked up the enthusiasm of his cunnilingus. I let the first couple inches of his member slide into my mouth as I continued to work at massaging his balls and pressing into his taint. The firm flesh there solid and starting to twitch. When he was getting into the sensation I let my index finger wander a little lower. His asshole tensed as I swirled around it and Keifer let out a drunken moan even as he continued to lap noisily at Hatterene’s pussy.

The witch Pokémon slammed her ass down and pushed as much of Keifer’s mouth as she could against her pussy as she could manage. A loud trill scream came from her as she climaxed on his face. “Good boy, now relax.” I said then pushed forward with my slick finger even as I engulfed his cock with as much suction as I could produce. Keifer’s back arched and he let out a surprised gasp as I buried my finger to the base in his ass. His cock twitched deep in my throat and I stopped to let him get used to it.

Hatterene came down from her climax and I reached up and started to fuck her ass with the dildo while I turned my hand that had a finger inside of Keifer upside down. The boy and Pokémon both let out satisfied moans at my attention. I started to deep throat Keifer’s cock and began to curl my finger upward, looking for the firm feel of his prostate under my finger. Only a few seconds later I got my prize as Keifer locked up, his ass clamping tight around my finger, and his balls visibly twitching as he came. I pulled the spasming cock out of my mouth, pulled the plug from Hatterene and watched in delight as the force of his orgasm was sending the seed rocketing into Hatter’s still twitching asshole.

I milked Keifer for all he was worth and he coated the witch Pokémon’s round ass with his fluids. She came as well once more as her lover coated her with his seed. The volume of cum that coated their bodies was impressive and I wondered just how Keifer hadn’t turned into a raisen after expelling this much fluid. Finally, when Keifer looked to be coming down, I gently eased my finger out of him. The night wasn’t done, but he did need a break.

“Holy shit Kassi.” He said between heavy breaths. “I’ve never cum that much in my life.” He continued to pant, his cock still hard and twitching along with his now noticeably smaller balls.

“I bet, you want to keep going?” I asked, my tone letting him know that it wasn’t really a request. Reaching under Keifer I released him from his handcuffs and he let out a happy sigh. He pulled his hands free and shook the numbness from them. I had brought the bottle of Glimwood Moonlight in with me. I grabbed it and took an honest sip, then ordered Keifer to do the same. Then, while we waited for Keifer to catch his breath and the alcohol to kick in, Hatterene and I licked Keifer and herself clean. The smell and taste of Hatterene’s ass and pussy was intoxicating and reminded me so much of Ana, but with more sweetness and less of a flowery scent.

The flap to the tent opened up, and Primarina slipped in to join us. I put on a show of making out with the gorgeous siren. Hatterene used her hand to stroke Keifer’s cock back to life and made out with him while he watched me and his beloved beauty eat each other out. Primarina was amazing at eating pussy and I quickly found myself at climax, even as I did all I could to get her soaking wet, saltwater taffy tasting pussy to climax. During my climax I finally managed to get her off and she sprayed me with her love juice as she did.

I looked and saw that Keifer was ready to go once again and the alcohol had hit me, so I was sure it had hit him as well. “Keifer, mount whichever Pokémon you want, the other will ride your face. “I said, focusing on not slurring my words as I did so. Without hesitation Hatterene pulled Kiefer on top of herself and shoved his cock into her pussy. Primarina moved in and took her spot getting eaten out by both Keifer and Hatterene. Now was my chance.

As he was distracted I slipped on my strap and the smallest dildo I had, the one that reminded me of Chonk back home and slathered it in lube. Keifer didn’t notice me slide in behind him as he was too busy pounding away at Hatterene’s pussy to pay attention. That changed when I placed a hand on his hips and slowed him down.

“Kassi, what are you doing?” He said, pulling his face out of Primarina’s pussy and looking back at me. The look in his eyes was a little fearful, a little drunk, and very excited.

“Do you trust me?” I said. I Also held the Rotom Dildo against Hatterene’s asshole once again and he was wiggling her hips to get it inside of herself.

Keifer nodded then pulled himself out of Hatters and started to slowly impale himself on the slick dildo. He was so drunk and turned on that it eased into him and he let out a slow, satisfied hiss. Keifer was now wedged between myself and Hatterene. I let the Pokémon have the dildo back and set it to the highest mode. Her pussy must have beckoned Keifer in because he slammed back into her hips and pulled the dildo halfway back out of himself. Then, he slid backwards and let out a deep moan as he did so. Primarina shoved his face back into her pussy.

Now, it was time for my final trick of the evening. I took hold of the three minds closest to me and bound us all together. Suddenly, we were all sharing sensations. I could feel the warmth of Keifer’s cock inside of Hatterene. The sweet saltiness of Primarina’s pussy. The sharp pleasure of the dildo in Keifer’s virgin ass. None of us lasted more than a minute like that. The sensations were too great and soon, Keifer flooded Hatterene with cum. Primarina covered all of us as she squirted a Hydro Pump worth of love juice. I filled Keifer’s ass with a cum pod that would relax and heal him when it was all said and done. This would make sure that he grew to like this attention, not hate it.

Soon as we all came, we all fell into a pile of sweating, satisfied bodies. I slipped my toy off and pulled the one out of Hatterene. We all laid there and snuggled in one press of flesh and sweat and the moment was tender and enjoyable. Keifer had experienced the same climax that he was giving to his girls and the feeling of love passing between the three of them was heartwarming. Soon, we all drifted off into a happy sleep.

~*~

The morning came soon and all I could notice at first was the feeling of breasts presses against my face. I opened my eyes and noticed that Hatterene was on top of me, her eyes full of lust and one milky tit shoved in my mouth. _Good you’re awake._ She said directly into my mind. _I’m gonna fuck you now and if Keifer wakes up he can have whatever hole he wants, ok?_

I nodded then felt a massive lubricated dildo slide into my pussy. Hatterene fucked me until my screams woke up Keifer and Primarina. Both joined and we had another round of morning sex in the tent where this time I was the center of attention.

Everyone had a smile on their face as we stepped out to face the morning sun. Primarina made her signature pancake balls with her secret sauce that she refused to tell anyone what went into, but they were amazing.

Our camp was broken down quickly. Hop had slipped Ana into Ellie’s tent early before anyone else had stirred and taken off without a word. Ana had told me that her night had been lusty and fun and that Hop had been all too happy to please her and Prime. I didn’t have time to dwell on his hang ups or the reason for him leaving without a word. So we made our way onto the ruins of Route 8.

The majority of Route 8 was made of a twisting maze of stone ruins from a long lost city. The seemingly endless corridor of rocks and metalic ladders seemed to go on and on as we made our way along the route. The only saving grace we had as we went along was Ellie’s singing. She had taken up a merry tune from Alola and her sweet angelic voice carried beautifully across the stony expanse. Whatever city had been here before had been vast and complex.

For the better part of the day we made our way deeper into the stony labyrinth. Eventually coming to a stop for lunch in a clearing. The going had been slow, as random Trainers and Pokémon tried to slow us down with fights. Rei was in a particular mood as we made our way in and seemed to accept the challenge and sweep anyone we came across. I had never seen the honey blonde so determined or scary before.

As I was helping Ellie breastfeed the two baby Eevee their lunch I heard the sounds of a battle. It was intense but brief. My mind ached from the force of the conflict and I went to go figure out what was going on. As I walked up to the source, I saw Rei standing over a red headed woman. She was curvy to a point that it gave me a run for my money. Her clothes were stylish, but seemed a little frayed at the edges. But most striking of all were her vivid green eyed that didn’t seem to focus on the right places.

I knew this woman. I had encountered her very early on as I had been grinding in the Wild Area, right before I had found Hope. In her arms rested a Espeon that was knocked out. She had a look of desperation, sadness, and exasperation that ran across her face. I turned to my beautiful girlfriend, “You didn’t just knock out the guide Pokémon of a blind girl did you?”

***From DMDrewDragon thank you to everyone that is reading and enjoying this story so far. I never dreamed of this level of support this story is receiving. Also, a big thank you to FreeSoul, ChaosLord678 and everyone on my discord for their collaborations. If you feel like getting in on the discussion about this series, writing, and maybe even get a chance to have a character appear in the story join us at the GTIG Discord group. https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk and if you wanna play with Kassi inside of SWSH friend code is SW-0945-7273-6895***


	35. Chapter 35 - Red Haired Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group meets a new captivating friend.

Chapter 35 - Red Haired Beauty

Rei’s mouth opened and closed a few times like a Magikarp. She looked from me, to the red haired beauty, to the Espeon that was passed out in her arms.

“Blind...seeing eye…Pokemon?” She said between her shocked mouth flaps.

“Yes!” The woman and I screamed at the same time. Rei winced and started to apologize!

“I’m so so sorry. I didn’t know! You had a Pokemon and you were so sexy I couldn’t help myself. I just wanted to share you with my girlfriend here and…”She was stopped when I pushed a finger against her lips.

“It’s been a long time. Do you remember the girl you tied with beside the Lake in the Wild Area? It was shortly after the Challenge began.” I said to the woman. We had met once before when we had tied in a battle. It was the same day I had found Hope, though before I had found my beautiful vixen.

“The one that was so sure of her charms?” A wide devilish grin crossed the face of the beautiful girl. Her voice sounded like liquid sex and I felt myself grow wet upon hearing it again. “Yes, I remember and I would give you a warm greeting, but I’ve had a miserable day.” She said in her sexy Kalosian accent.

“Malena?!” Keifer said with surprise as he joined us, the sound of the commotion being too much for him to ignore. The woman locked up for just a fraction of a second and she then turned to the mossy haired boy.

“My name is Amber. Sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else.” She said in response, my mind telling me that was a lie. I could feel the weariness in her tone. My mind slipped over hers and I melted into her. I saw the events that had led her here. She’d been trapped in this maze for 5 days, her supplies slowly dwindling, Pokemon getting knocked out one by one. The last one left had been Nona, her Espeon, that had been just as frustrated as herself at not being able to get out of the stone labyrinth. Then, my mind stopped dead in its tracks when it came across a memory from just earlier today.

Amber had been desperate and when a strong Falinks had attacked her and Nona. The psychic type should have been able to easily overpower the fighting type, but she’d been hungry and weak, just like Amber. The Pokemon was horny and wanted to mate with Amber. The brave woman had opted to just let the cluster of helmets gangrape her instead of fight back and risk Nona getting seriously hurt. One by one they had molested her until they had all been satisfied, often taking more than one turn to finally be done. Amber had been left sore, ashamed, and dripping with seed she didn’t want all to protect her beloved Pokemon.

I looked at the strong woman and saw tears in her eyes. They were not tears at her situation, but tears of frustration and also of relief. Finally, she’d found some other people. Trainers that she knew were strong. I squatted down next to the curvy woman and pulled her head into my chest.

“I’m sorry that you’ve had a bad day and Rei is sorry to. Did anything happen to you while you were out here?” I said, I didn’t want to let her know about my powers if I could avoid it, but I wouldn’t let that Falinks get away with what it did to her either. Already my mind was searching in the direction of the den the Pokemon had fled into after raping Amber.

“So much crap. Worst was the Falinks that gangraped me a few hours ago. What a fucking birthday present.” I saw a flash of something in her mind that I didn’t know how to process then set my resolve.

“Rei, get Amber here cleaned up, fed, and heal her and her team. I’m gonna go take care of that son a bitch Falinks.” I said, standing up and reaching for Hikari’s ball.

“No! Just stay here. I’m not some helpless maiden that needs avenged. It was more pragmatic to just give it what it wanted instead of it hurting Nona.” Amber said, her bright green eyes turning to me, but not finding my face.

“That’s not my conviction. I’m not a PokeSlut and I know you’re not either. Even if you let it rot in a box, that Falinks mated with you and deserves to be your Pokemon.” I said, my hand lightly petting Tsunami’s ball.

“A Pokewhat? Listen here! This is my issue and I keep telling you that I-” She was cut off by Rei placing a tender hand on her shoulder.

“Amber, save your breath. My beautiful girlfriend there is a little headstrong. She was raped by a Pokemon once too and now that Pokemon is one of the most beloved members of her team. She has a strange conviction and won’t shut up until this is done…” Rei continued to talk softly to the woman who was slowly slipping into hysteria. I didn’t hear the rest as I let Hikari out of her ball and mounted her with her quick permission. My mind had found the little fucker and I wanted to avenge Amber. No woman deserved to be treated like that.

Hikari let out a powerful whinny and we took off at a full gallop through the twisting maze of stone and Pokemon to catch a Falinks

~*~

Half an hour later I walked into the camp that my friends had set up. The smoke had made it much easier to find them once Hikari and I had returned. Amber was sitting near the fire, Nona curled up in her lap, and a blanket tossed over her. She lifted her head in my direction as I walked into the camp and straight to her. I reached down and picked up her hand then deposited an Ultra Ball into it.

Amber didn’t say anything, and now I couldn’t read her mind as her Espeon was blocking me. But I saw her look at the ball, run her hands over its folds and ridges, and do all she could to choke back a sob. Her eyes were wet and I could only guess at the emotions flowing through her. She eventually mouthed a silent “Thank you”. Then tucked the ball into the pack at her side.

Keifer went to fetch Ellie who had gotten lost in the maze when they went to forage for ingredients to make dinner better and hadn’t met Amber in the time that I had been away. As soon as Ellie set her eyes on the curvy redhead she launched herself at her and practically tackled the woman to the ground. “Amber!” She squealed in delight.

“Wait…Ellie?!” Amber said then hugged the petite silver haired girl that was on top of her. “Is that you? How are you here right now?” She was petting Ellie’s hair in a way that seemed comfortable and familiar with the action.

Ellie was nuzzling her face into the voluptuous chest of Amber and humming happily. “I’m here with my girlfriends, Kassi and Rei. What are you doing here?!” The tiny girl said, her voice muffled by Amber’s tits.

“Girlfriends? That’s new.” She said, pulling Ellie’s head from her cleavage and looking at the petite girl. “Also, did your boobs get bigger? I swear they weren’t that big when I saw you just a few weeks ago?” Amber said and gave Ellie’s breasts a playful squeeze. Ellie yelped and jumped back as a reflex.

“Yes they got bigger and they’re very sore. The baby Eevee’s have been using them like juice boxes all day.” She said, gently massaging her sore breasts as Bella and Eon ran in cute circles around the fire.

Amber blinked several times as she tried to process that statement, a look of utter confusion on her face.

“How do you two know each other?” Rei said, she was currently trussed up like a turkey and being punished for how she’d treated Amber. Apparently the honey blonde had offered to let Amber pee on her in reconciliation for her actions, which Amber had considered, until Nona had ratted her out for getting off on that kind of action. Now, she was hog-tied on the ground and awaiting punishment from me.

“Oh!” Amber said and sat up. “I used to live in Alola and would babysit Ellie when she was younger. I even attempted the Challenge there with her.” She said and wrapped her arms around Ellie when the girl sat in her lap. Eon crawled up into her lap and Bella started to sniff at Rei, confused at what was happening. “That is until I stepped into a Diglet hole and broke my ankle. That was the end of that Journey for me and another failed attempt at completing a Challenge.”

Ellie snuggled into Amber and started to pet her baby boy who was a curled up ball of fluff in her lap. “I wanted to stay with her once we got her to a hospital, but she insisted I go on. I became Champion shortly after that, but was never able to find Amber again.” She said then placed a hand onto the redhead’s face.

“I was done with Alola and with you being Champion I figured you didn’t need a babysitter anymore, so I came here to Galar to start a new life.” She said in response. “So, girlfriends huh?” Amber said to change the subject.

“Yes, my beautiful Honey and Melons. I wish you could see them Amber. They’re so pretty and they treat me really well. They even helped me have a baby with Aki. This is Eon, my first baby Pokémon!” Ellie said excitedly and placed Amber’s hand on the tiny Eevee in her lap.

“Baby? With a Pokémon? How is that possible?” Amber said, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. Then, a thought seemed to cross her mind. “Wait, was it that new Pokébaby stuff I’ve been hearing about?”

“Not, exactly, but it’s a lot to explain. For now, let’s cuddle and catch up and get to know each other.” Ellie said and leaned into the woman.

I took this time to inspect Amber more closely. Rei had given her one of my dresses since hers had been tattered and dirty from her 5 day ordeal in the Labyrinth. She was stunningly gorgeous having a body built of seductive curves. Her face was lined by her long red hair that had been highlighted with streaks of blonde and she had a slender nose, full lips, and stunning green eyes. Her chest was slightly larger than mine and her hips were full. Amber’s legs were long and toned and I knew they would lead up to a perfectly toned ass.

Ellie seemed to take notice of me checking out Amber and smiled devilishly. I watched as the cheeky girl ran a hand up the redhead’s thigh and dip under the hem of the skirt. Amber tried to be sly about pushing her hand away, but Ellie just pushed back harder. A look of acceptance came over Amber as the silver haired girl’s hand slipped under her skirt. Amber looked in my direction and smiled weakly.

“We used to cuddle and kiss all the time. She was never this bold before. Guess you’re the bad influence.” She said then gasped when Ellie must have finally made it to her prize. Amber just leaned back and accepted the teasing of the younger woman and then we all settled in to talk and get to know one another. After a few minutes I went to retrieve Ana so she could start her punishment of the honey blonde but found her and Hatterene already snuggled up together and asleep. Their swollen bellies making it obvious they were each soon due to have their eggs, but something more, they seemed so happy to be curled up with each other.

“Curious.” I said to myself then went to fetch Rei myself. “Amber, I don’t know if you’re interested, but you’re welcome to help me punish this naughty girl if you want.” I said as I smacked Rei’s ass firmly getting a happy squeal from her.

Amber’s face was flush from Ellie’s attention and she shook her head to focus on me. “Well...I’m not gonna say no, but today was a lot to handle. Rain check?” With that she pulled Ellie’s hand out of her panties and stood to go sit under a tree.

I looked to Keifer who seemed beside himself at what was going on. It was then that Primarina put her arms around him. “Sorry girls, Primarina and I want some privacy tonight. She’ll be laying her egg tomorrow and I want to keep her company.”

“That’s fine. I’ve been meaning to ask, whose egg is she having?” I got up and started to peel Rei out of her clothes even as I spoke to the mossy haired boy. Teasing him sounded like fun to me. “Amber take my tent and relax.” I said to her, it looked like she had been about to relax under the stars.

“Uhm, mine. I used PokéBaby with Primarina. You inspired me to do so.” Said Keifer, his face blushing adorably while his hand rubbed his Pokémon’s swollen belly.

I smiled wide then looked at my two beautiful girlfriends who were both gyrating in anticipation. “Come on my two horn dogs, it’s time to show our honey how to behave.” My devilish grin made its appearance and I could feel the desire rolling off of Rei and Ellie. The smaller girl helped me pick up the still bound honey blonde and carry her into Ellie’s massive tent.

We entered the tent and within minutes all of us were naked and rolling around in a pile. I put on my dominatrix persona and with the help of my assistant had Rei screaming in pained ecstasy for hours. Ellie enjoyed dominating the older woman and then came even harder when I added her to the punishment list, although she strongly protested anytime one of us would so much as brush past her tender breasts. No Pokémon joined us that night until we opened up the tent flap a couple of hours later and my naked self gathered up the baby Eevee from their spots snuggling their Papa’s.

The two tiny Pokémon snuggled up between Ellie and Rei and both nursed happily on the naked silver haired girl. She slept through the whole thing, though I did notice she winced even as she slept. This made me miss Joy horribly and even though I knew it was late, I messaged Mum to send me a picture of my girl.

A few minutes later, my phone dinged and I got a picture of Joy curled up in Mum’s panty-clad lap. The message that came with the text read, “She’s too cute to move so I can scratch an itch ;)” The wink emoji at the end of the message making it obvious what she was implying. A tear rolled down my cheek as I stared at the picture of my sweet kit. She was curled into a tiny fluffy ball and I wished for nothing more in that moment to cuddle her against my chest as I fell asleep.

All this emotion had given me a new wave of energy and I stepped into the camp to relax. Maybe some naked yoga near the dying fire would make me tired enough to rest. I started to quietly go through my routine of stretches and poses and soon felt the pleasant sheen of sweat grow on my naked body. A rustling sound came from the direction of my tent that Amber was occupying and I got out of the difficult handstand position I had been holding for several seconds.

“You know, I’m glad Nona figured out how to send me snapshot images. Seeing your sexy body stretch and sweat like that has me begging to see more.” Amber said as she walked into the light of the fire. She was now dressed in nothing but a cut off tank top and a lacey pair of panties. Her curvy body threatening to burst both garments at the seams.

“Couldn’t sleep?” I asked, I reached over to my pack that was resting against a log and the fire and pulled out a bottle of wine that I had been saving. Pulling the cork with my new found telekinetic powers made quick work of the obstruction. I took a quick draft of the mild red and then passed it to Amber, making sure to brush the bottle against her arm so she knew it was there.

Amber took the bottle and took a long tug of the wine. A tiny line of the red liquid ran from the corner of her full lips and down slender chin. When she was done she let out a satisfied “ahh” and smacked her lips. “Thank you, this is exactly what I needed right now.” She said trying to hand the bottle back to me.

“One more, you’ve been through some shit today and you deserve it.” I said. She smiled and took one more long pull from the bottle.

“Yeah. Today was one of the worst days of my life, and I’ve had a few.” She said and I saw the lines on her flawless face appear, accentuated by the flickering firelight. “I know I didn’t say it out loud, but thank you.” She said and this time handed the wine back to me as a sign of thanks.

“You’re welcome. I know my conviction about sleeping with wild Pokémon is weird, but it’s my one rule. I’ll be damned if anyone, man, woman, or Pokémon can get away with rape where I can stop it.” I said, then took a deep pull of wine for myself.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Amber said and laughed. Her voice and laugh were bleeding with seduction. It reminded me in my quickly inebriating brain, that I had not sought to get myself off in my playtime with Ellie and Rei. That had been a treat for them and I was still very horny.

“I can smell your desire.” Amber said, taking a quick sniff of the air. “You like my voice too huh?” She said and looked in my direction. The curvy red haired woman smiled and then tugged at the center of her tank top, showing a healty amount of cleavage.

“There’s nothing to dislike about you Amber.” I said and handed her the wine once again. She nodded and took another drink.

“Thank you. From what Nona has shown me, you’re the closest I’ve come to an equal in looks in a while.” She looked at me and a vulpine grin cracked her face. “Maybe we should see if we would make the most beautiful babies together. I know a company that could do it, or we could try to defy nature the old fashioned way.”

“You really in the mood after what happened today?” I opened myself up. I had been in her shoes with Tsunami and could remember the mess I had been after he had raped me. If I could do nothing else, I could at least listen to her and comfort her.

“Thank you. Rei told me what happened with you and your Gyarados. I just see it differently than you do. I’m not happy about it, but it’s not going to break me. Nona could have probably beaten that Falinks, but I chose to just let it happen. I didn’t have to like it or enjoy it, but it was a choice I made. As long as it was a choice, even a shitty one, I can live with that.” She said then took another long draft of wine. “Besides, cuddling up to a curvy blonde with huge knockers is about as far as I think I can go from getting gangbanged by a Falinks.” She finished the last statement by handing me the bottle of wine then pulling her top over her head.

Amber’s large breasts were lifted by the thin cotton then plopped heavily to her chest. She had perky DD breasts that had pale nipples. The tone of her areolas was almost identical to the creamy soft skin of her boobs around them. Pale nipples stiffened in the cool fall air and she let out a happy sigh.

“Now, how about you and I enjoy some time in your tent? I want you to make me forget today. Plus, it’s my birthday and I deserve some kind of present.” She said and stood up. Amber spun away from me and bent at the waist, pulling her thin lace panties down as she did so. A thin lind of her love juice stuck to the fabric and shone in the firelight as she exposed her sex and I felt my own desire instantly grow. The dull light let me see the short red hairs adorning her peach and my mind was made up instantly.

I got up, grabbed my pack, and followed the now naked woman to my tent. Nona was near and guided Amber then curled up in a corner once inside. She would be Amber’s eyes and some voyeurism did sound like fun. The curvy redhead spun and wrapped herself around me pushing her tongue into my mouth. She tasted like wine and berries and I couldn’t get enough.

A confident hand snaked to my pussy and her breasts pushed into mine. I let out a happy gasp as Amber slipped practiced fingers into my pussy. Not to be outdone I dipped my head and took one of her pale nipples into my mouth. We both let out happy moans as we started to pleasure each other. Amber’s fingers pushed in and out of my wet entrance a slick squishing noise coming from the force of her thrusts. I swirled my tongue around the pert nipple in my mouth and bit down gently on it. Amber let out a sweet hiss that told me she approved.

Each of us grabbed a handful of the other woman’s ass. Amber’s was a handful of smooth firm flesh. The skin smooth and starting to break out in gooseflesh in the cool autumn air. Her fingernails dug into my own firm asscheeks, the slight twinge of pain making me moan happily. I slid my hand from her ass and started to run my fingers from her slick fuzzy pussy back to her ass and this made her pick up the pace on her own fingers.

I used my free hand to pull the woman down into another kiss and we made out until our bodies dropped onto the open bedroll on the ground. Amber’s fingers were stirring my pussy into a froth and I lost my concentration at trying to tease her. A wet slapping and sloshing sound filled the tent as she used her hand to bring me to climax. While she was using her hand to get me off she put her own mouth on one of my breasts and showed expert use of her tongue as she sucked and swirled around it. My back arched and I couldn’t hold back the scream that came with my first climax. Stars filled my vision and I reveled in the insane orgasm this woman was able to give me using only her hand.

She forced me to climax for as long as she could, then I collapsed in a panting sweaty mess onto the bedroll. Amber pushed her mouth onto mine and we kissed passionately while I caught my breath. After a few seconds I pushed the woman onto her back and climbed atop her. Amber’s curves matched my own and our bodies were now slick with sweat and our own excitement. I pushed my well trimmed pussy against her red peach fuzz and ground my clit against hers. The tiny hairs added an interesting sensation to the tribbing and we were both soon panting and moaning with pleasure. Amber grabbed my breasts and teased and pulled at my nipples while I ground myself into her sex. The sensation was an intense addition to my pleasure and I quickly found myself drawing closer to my limit.

Amber’s mind was still locked out against me, but I could feel the excitement of her Espeon, Nona, starting to color the barrier around her mind with lust. The Pokémon seemed to enjoy watching our sexy naked bodies dancing together like this. I quickly glanced over to the small purple canine and saw she was using her twin tails to tease her pussy as she watched myself and her mistress play.

I picked up the speed of my hips and a wet swishing came from our slick pussies sliding past each other. The red haired beauty started to let out heavy breaths as I felt her excitement building. She increased her pressure on my nipples and I found myself moaning happily along with her. Finally, we both got our release as our stiff clits ground together and the shock of pleasure sent both of us over the edge. My hips gyrated to extend the sensation until my own shaking legs betrayed me and forced me to collapse on top of the sweaty body below me. Even in the cool autumn air we were both starting to get soaked in sweat and I drank in Amber’s smell. She reminded me of dry leaves and of the times I would sneak into the woods as a little girl.

“Sacrément bon.” Amber said in her native Kalosian. Her seductive purr of a voice made my desire grow once again. She ran her fingers through my hair and cupped my ass.

“Not done yet are you?” I asked and kissed her neck. I decided while I was there that I would leave a mark on her immaculate skin and bit down as I sucked to leave a nice hickey.

Amber sucked in a breath as I did that and replied, “Not a chance. I still haven’t tasted you yet and I would bet you’ve got some fun toys in your pack.” She put her hands on my back then gently raked her nails across my skin. The sensation of pain mixed with pleasure forced me to let go of her neck and let out a happy groan.

“Yes to both, please.” I said then sat up, spun around, and pushed my crotch into Amber’s eager mouth. A satisfied moan escaped my lips as she swirled her tongue in my soaking wet love tunnel. The woman was an expert at cunnilingus and it took me a minute to remember that I was supposed to return the favor.

I dipped my head down and swirled my tongue across her clit and into her pussy. The short red stubble tickled my cheeks as I pressed my face deeper into her. Amber’s smell was intoxicating and my head swam as I used every trick I had to get her off first. My efforts were useless, however, and her skilled tongue brought me to a crashing orgasm long before I could do the same to her. My legs shook and my entire body twitched as I came over and over from her swirling tongue and probing fingers.

“I give up. You win.” I said with gasping breaths as she still lapped at my overly stimulated clit. Amber snickered as she pulled her face out from between my thighs and took a deep breath. “Now you get a prize. Wanna fuck me or want me to fuck you?"

"Strap me up and bend over. I'm about to ride you into the ground." She said and smacked my ass hard. I bit my lip and rolled off Amber then grabbed my strap and the Grimmsnarl dildo. I inserted the special unit into Amber that would make it feel like the dick was actually hers, loaded the largest cum cartridge I had, then attached the footlong appendage.

Amber stroked the large knurled dick and seemed pleased at the size and shape. I bent over and she searched briefly to find me, Nona was too busy fucking herself with her tails now to properly feed Amber information, and she eventually found me. The sexy woman gave my ass another few painful smacks then slapped my asshole and my pussy with the massive cock.

"Nona, have this sexy bitch get you off while I fuck her." Amber said, choosing to take control of the situation. The Pokémon helped happily and bounded over to me. Within a few seconds I had her incense scented pussy pushed against my mouth and the taste of it made my head spin. Behind me Amber lined the cock up to my entrance and in a single thrust buried the enormous dick deep in my pussy.

All three of us moaned in pleasure and I fought with Nona to wrap all of us in each other's pleasure. To share the sensations of everyone between us. After a few seconds of fighting she gave in and I swirled our bodies and minds together.

Nona used her tails to push on the back of my head and bury my tongue as deep inside her as she could. Amber's lap crashed against my ass as she mercilessly pounded my pussy with the enormous Grimmsnarl dick. I used one hand to pull at one of my tits and the other rubbed at Nona’s sensitive clit. Amber pulled at one of her own pale nipples and it took no time at all for the three of us to come to a crashing, screaming, twitching, and overwhelming climax. Amber pumped me to the bursting point with the artificial semen and Nona squirted her love juices all over my face. The best part was we each got to share the climax of the others as if it were our own.

Once we had ridden out the 3 massive orgasms we all collapsed in a heaving, sweaty, and satisfied pile. Amber and Nona teamed up and together ate the creampie out of me then kissed me as we snuggled up and fell asleep. This time, I got to another woman's massive tits as a pillow. I could see why Ellie and Rei loved it so much, they were perfect.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for making it 35 Chapters with me. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join us https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk

I would also like to thank FreeSoul, Chaoslord, and CrisisofInfiniteMisses for collaborating and bringing their respective characters to life. As well as NovaDazzler for their collaboration and soon to be introduced character. I cherish your friendship and this wouldn’t be the same story without all of you.***


	36. Chapter 36 - Succubus

Chapter 36 - Succubus

“That’s totally not fair Kassi!” I heard Rei’s voice say to me as I slept comfortably next to the naked Amber.

“What…?” I said, trying to get my bearings. My eyes cracked open and I saw that the light had barely started to come over the horizon. Rei was staring at me, her cheeks puffed out in an adorable representation of Ellie.

“So I get punished for hitting on the sexy redhead and then you get to sleep with her? Not fair my love.” I looked at the honey blonde and saw that she was still sporting the bruises on her chest and rear that I had given her last night. She was wearing them as badges of honor and that was all she was wearing besides a smile. I glanced over to Amber and realized that she was still dead asleep.

“You got punished for being an idiot Honey. Now, be a good alarm clock for this busty vixen here and I’ll make sure you get lots of cuddles tonight.” I said and gestured at Amber’s exposed sex. The blonde clapped a couple of times and practically dove to put her head between the redhead’s thighs. I rolled over and pressed my lips to Amber’s. The woman slowly came awake with a happy moan as she arched her back and pressed her pussy into Rei’s mouth. “Morning sleepy head, time for round two.” I said then sat up and threw my legs over Amber’s head. She didn’t have a chance to say anything before I pressed my eager pussy to her mouth, but she did let out a happy moan.

Rei’s bruised ass was wiggling in the air as she noisily slurped and sucked at Amber’s pussy. I leaned down over Amber’s body and whispered in my girlfriend’s ear. “Turn around and let me taste you.” She moaned happily and then spun around while keeping her face buried in Amber’s pussy. I put my arms under her hips and lifted her lower body up then placed her thighs on my shoulders. This put her holes directly in front of my face and I dove in happily to my morning meal. An image came to me from Nona of the scene she woke up to, three women forming a triangle as they ate each other out. I logged it away as something to remember later.

We stayed like that until Amber’s skilled tongue brought me to climax first. With the force of my orgasm I was shuddering too bad to keep Rei’s ass aloft any more and we all crashed into a pile of bodies. That’s when the giggling started and suddenly our horniness turned into mirth. We laughed until our sides hurt and then all of us were out of breath. Then, Rei and I double teamed Amber, determined to make our new friend happy, as we each ate out a different hole of hers.

The morning fun ended as the sun fully rose and Amber and I were each fucking Rei with strap ons and giving her some more bruises to add to her collection. When we finished we left the honey blonde twitching, bruised, and leaking cum from her pussy and her ass. I could feel how truly happy she was as Amber and I stepped out of the tent to get the day started.

She went to get Keifer and Ellie up and I started in on my yoga routine. A few minutes after I started Rei came out and joined me. As she stretched and flexed from pose to pose she would occasionally wince as her bruised flesh was put under strain. Once we were done I forced the blonde to suck down a potion and watched as her bruises faded as the medicine took effect. Rei made me promise to give her more in some one on one time later tonight that she could keep.

We got dressed and started to break down camp. I checked on Ana and Hatterene and found the two still snuggled up with each other, making slow love to one another and whispering. They were sweet on each other and had decided to co-mother their offspring. A smile spread across my face then turned into a look of horror. What kind of daughters would these two sex fiends raise? Nightmares of another Ana and Hatters running around filled me as I slowly walked away and tried to take my mind off it.

Keifer didn’t surface until late in the morning with a grin that was ear to ear. Apparently Primarina had gone into labor early this morning and he was now holding an egg in his arms. The siren pokémon looked just as happy but worn out after having laid her egg. I gave Keifer a big hug and congratulated him. Rei, Ellie, and Amber did the same and the young man blushed heavily as the curvy redhead hugged him.

Ana and Hatterene were the last ones to be ready to go. The tall witch carried the smaller swirl of cream in her arms sweetly as she floated into camp. She gently handed the very pregnant Ana to me then launched herself at Keifer and Primarina. The witch Pokémon couldn’t help but fawn over those two as well as grab a handful of Kiefer’s ass as she congratulated them on their new egg. She then placed Keifer’s hand on her own swollen belly and told him that she’d have a present for him tonight.

I looked down on my own sweet girl. “How are you feeling Ana?” I asked and she snuggled into me.

“Like a balloon. Good thing I can stretch my body because otherwise passing this huge egg would likely kill me.” She said and patted her belly. Ana’s stomach was ballooned out and seemed to be almost as big around as she was tall. How she was able to support that weight was beyond me. “But Hatters has been sweet and supportive, I really like her Kassi. We’ve got a lot in common, it turns out.”

“You mean besides being the two horniest creatures on the face of the Earth?” I said with a chuckle.

“Yes, but that doesn’t hurt.” Ana said, joining in my laughter. She turned around and kissed my cheek. “Thank you Kassi. I would like to rest now. I think I’ll lay this egg later today but a nap in my ball would be perfect. Hatters wore me out last night and this morning.”

I grabbed her ball and pulled the swollen Ana into it. The rest of my team filed in and we set off for Circhester. I glanced at Amber and nearly fell over with laughter. The gorgeous woman was wearing a brimmed grey hat that wouldn’t look out of place in a period film. The top of it had a scoop in which Nona now sat and looked around. “What the heck is that Amber?” I said between fits of giggles. The other girls had noticed and started to join me and Keifer even smirked.

“It’s the Nona hat. This makes it easier for her to be my eyes.” Amber said, a blush of embarrassment coming to her cheeks.

 _“She tried a belt once and that was not comfortable at all.”_ Nona said into our minds. “ _This makes it so I can feed her images from her own vantage point so quit your giggles.”_ We all quieted down after a few seconds.

“Remind me to find a more stylish hat for you two in Circhester. That one looks like something Krookodile Dundee would wear.” Rei said, still snickering.

“Yeah, takes you from a 15 to a 10.” I said, still trying to hide my mirth.

“Ouch, thanks Kassi.” Amber said with a frown.

“That’s a compliment, 10 out of 10 would still smash.” I winked to top off my statement. “Wait, you can’t see me. I just winked at you.” A thought shot through my mind like lighting and I spun to Rei. “Honey! Do you think your Mummy could fix Amber’s eyes?”

“Maybe, we can call her about it later.” Rei said, now bouncing excitedly in place.

Amber turned her head to Keifer who was standing right next to her. “Did Kassi just ask Rei to fix my eyes so I could see when she’s flirting with me?” She said in a deadpan tone.

“To be fair, it’s for a good cause. Kassi is super cute when she gets flirtatious.” Keifer said with a chuckle. Amber just sighed and then started forward.

The path ahead was annoying. A twisting maze of broken buildings, ladders, and stairs. I could see how Amber had managed to be lost for so long in this place. To add to the pain this place was crawling with overly aggressive wild Pokémon that wouldn’t back down from a challenge. It made me realize how lucky I was to be traveling with a group, this part of the journey would have been very tough to go alone. In order to keep from getting lost Keifer let out his Staraptor and flew high overhead to guide us in the right direction.

As we travelled on the air was becoming increasingly cold and snowflakes started to fall about our heads as we drew closer to Circhester. Towards the end of the day we came to the end of the path. Amber dashed forward, ready to be out of her nightmare and I was forced to chase after her. When I caught up, she had already beaten a couple that had been looking for a fight and took all their money. A few million Pokedollars were begrudgingly transferred to the gorgeous redhead and she smiled, “Guess when we get to town, there’s a night of debauchery on me.”

“That sounds amazing and I’m always down for some debauchery.” I said and gave the redhead’s perky ass a playful smack.

“Seriously, are you and Rei ever satisfied?” She said with a chuckle as she turned to face me.

“Hmm...Not that I can think of. You figure we’d at least get some time off for our monthly visit from Aunt Flow, but apparently PokéBaby messes that schedule up and we’ve all had babies this month.” I said after giving it a few minutes of thought. “Actually, now that you mention it, Rei and I have been fucking non-stop since we met. If not her, then someone else or one of my Pokémon. Does that mean I have a problem?”

“No, it means that you’re a horny teenager that I can tell only recently discovered the comforts of the flesh.” Amber said, crossing her arms.

“You could tell that I’m new to it?” I said, my eyes downcast.

“Which one of us came first last night?” Amber said, raising an eyebrow.

I felt myself grow wet when I remembered just how amazing Amber had been at eating me out. “Fair, wanna teach me some tricks?”

“Maybe later, the others are coming.” She said, then gave me a friendly peck on the cheek and squeezed my ass.

The other people in the group climbed the final ladder and joined us a few minutes later. As Rei climbed up the ladder a breeze came and blew across her. I was treated to a view of my beautiful girlfriend standing in the breeze. Her clothes blew around her and hugged her sensual curves. The honey blonde hair I loved so much whipped in the wind and snowflakes danced around her. Bella, resting on her shoulder shuddered and snuggled her fluffy cheek against her Mama. Her blue eyes locked onto mine and they sparkled as she gave me a dazzling smile.

“She’s so pretty, and you have powers don’t you?” Amber said in a soft sultry whisper beside me.

“What? How did you know?” I asked and winced away from the curvy woman.

“Because Nona was too busy grooming herself to block you out and I just saw your mind fawning over the pretty blonde there.” Amber said and made the silhouette of a woman’s curves with her hands. “But, I could also feel the love you have for her. It was really sweet. Don’t worry I won’t tell people you’re psycho.” She finished.

“You mean psychic?” I said in response.

“Do I?” Amber said then walked over to the group, intentionally swinging her hips to make my eyes drawn to her perfect butt. I followed behind her and worked to close my mind back off. It worked for the most part but I once again became distracted by Rei. Her emotions and surface thoughts were like background noise to me now. They were always there, but I had learned to tune them out unless I wanted to pay attention.

At that moment Rei was doing the same to me as I had done to her. Her vision was filled with an image of me walking in the cool breeze. My platinum blonde hair breaking free of it romantic tuck hairstyle in places. Ice blue eyes reflecting the coolness around me. My blouse and dress hugging my frame and showing that my nipples stood out through my shirt in the cool breeze. Rei loved me and was lusting after me as much as I had been. Tonight, I figured, would be a night for just the two of us. We could let Ellie and Amber catch up. And Keifer could do whatever he wanted.

The second half of Route 8 was divided by a wall. The ancient wall, for a reason that few could explain seemed to be the boundary between the sun-bleached labyrinth and the cold snowy north. A wide brick archway separated the two areas and I could see snow and ice on the other side of the wall.

As I got close to Rei she threw her arms around me, then gave me a hard pinch on my nipple. “Ow! What the hell Honey?” I said, jumping back and rubbing at the sore tit.

“Might wanna put on your coat, those things could put an eye out.” Rei winked and Ellie and Keifer laughed. Once they were done, we all donned our cold weather gear.

Rei wore a Wooloo peacoat with black mother of pearl buttons. It was an emerald green and she also put on a pair of cold-resistant black leggings. She had a pair of fluffy earmuffs that matched her coat and helped hold down her long honey blonde hair.

Ellie had a puffy coat in silver that she had received from one of her sponsorships from being Junior champion. The coat fit her perfectly and made her look like an adorable baked potato. Over her silver locks she put on a Eevee stocking cap which matched perfectly with Eon, who was sticking just his head out of the front of her coat.

Keifer wore a thick black leather riding jacket and jeans. Then he put on a stocking cap that had a video game character on it I didn’t recognize. It was a pixelated skull-man with a wide grin on his face.

Amber protested loudly about having to put on pants of any kind, claiming that dresses were best and she wouldn’t be caught dead in a pair of jeans. Rei managed to offer a pair of white weather resistant leggings that seemed to be acceptable to the curvy redhead. She then put on a red wool trench coat and was cut to hug her frame. It looked like something an anime character would have worn, but flattered her natural curves very well. She put a headband around her head that covered her ears but still let her long red hair flow in the breeze.

I pulled out my own cold weather gear. A black coat made of soft Dubwool wool. It had been with me for years and Mum had made it herself. The fabric was thin, but exceptionally soft and warm. A single clasp made from Dubwool horn buttoned it shut and let my cleavage show a little in the v of the coat. I put on my black leather trousers, figuring they would be the warmest pants I owned. Finally I had a wool beret in cream that I pulled down over my ears.

“Kassi, we’re getting you a new coat. That one smells like a Wooloo farm.” Rei said, looking at me sideways.

I glanced down at my coat and felt my cheeks flush a little bit with embarrassment. “That’s because I grew up on a Wooloo farm and this is my best coat.” Suddenly I was aware of every frayed edge, loose fiber, and certainly the smell of my coat.

Ellie smacked Rei on her ass roughly and the woman squeaked. “Rei don’t be an ass to Melons. She grew up on a Wooloo farm and you know it. I happen to love her smell. It reminds me of that barbeque a couple of days ago.”

“Oh yeah! That was an amazing orgy!” She paused, and I felt her emotions color with desire. “I wanna do that again.”

“Are you ever not horny?” Amber said, patting me on the back for reassurance.

“No!” We all chimed in at the same time, making the honey blonde blush adorably.

We set off into the snowy area beyond the wall. It was a strange feeling to go through such a sudden shift in weather over just a few steps. The northern half of Route 8 was cold, and snowy. The path had been cleared mechanically and flakes of snow drifted lazily on the breeze.

The cries of wild Pokémon came from the grass around the path. I looked and saw a Sneasel chase after a Snowrunt from one patch of grass to another. 

“I hate the cold.” Ellie complained as she pulled her hat down lower over her ears.

“Says the girl from the tropical paradise.” Amber said in her usual snarky tone. Nona’s head was sticking out of her coat, not wanting to sit on the Nona hat in the cold. The Pokémon looked smug at happy at being pressed warmly between Amber’s large soft tits.

We took off down the path and did our best to avoid trouble. Amber had spent too many days in the wilderness and claimed she would murder someone for a bath right now. In the morning we made decent time. Rei kept claiming that she felt like she was being followed, but none of us noticed anything whenever she would bring it up.

As we stopped for lunch Keifer and I checked on our pregnant girls. Ana claimed she was fine and just wanted to nap further until we made camp for the night. Hatterene, however, forced herself on Keifer as soon as she was out of her ball. The Witch Pokémon was mad with lust and wanted to see if Keifer’s seed would make her go into labor. She fucked three loads out of the boy until he was almost passed out then went back into her ball frustrated, tired, and saying that he’d better recover because she’d do the same tonight if that’s what it took.

While Rei and I were trying to ignore the sounds of passion from Hatterene and Keifer we had snuck off to get a moment alone. Ellie was nursing the Eevee babies while chatting with Amber to catch up on the years apart. There was a cave not far off the path that was lined with crystalline ice. We were drawn to the dark cave by the sparkling crystals that refracted the light in gorgeous rainbows throughout the dim light. The wind didn’t make it into the cave and it was noticeably warmer as we entered.

“Kassi, this is so pretty!” Rei said, spinning in place, her hair flying out behind her.

“I’m certainly enjoying the view.” I said, then winked at her.

I was surprised when the smile Rei gave me didn’t melt the ice around us. She got closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we danced to a tune that she started to hum. It was a sweet melody that I couldn’t place but in the stone cave reverberated to make a gorgeous tune.

“Which Legendary do I need to thank for bringing you to me-” I was cut off by another tune going in harmony to Rei’s. We both turned in multiple directions at once, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound.

“Who’s there?” Rei said, reaching for a ball on her belt.

I also reached for Hope’s ball. We were in a snowy area and she might be the most useful Pokémon I had. The song continued to resonate throughout the cave as a shadow coalesced in a corner.

The figure was feminine in shape. With a white, kimono looking, shape and huge blue eyes. Around the eyes was purple eyeshadow-like skin. Two crystals of ice stuck out of her head and an orange ribbon tied around her body.

“Oh crap, Kassi. We’re in trouble.” Rei said under her breath. I nodded in agreement. Froslass was a notoriously dangerous Pokémon. They tended to spell the end of many Trainers and explorers that caught their fancy. Men, in particular, were subject to a Froslass’s attention which included being frozen alive and added to a collection in the den of the Pokémon.

I reached for Hope’s ball and she fired a Shadow Ball at me. I dodged the attack, but Hope’s ball rolled away from me before I could activate it. The Pokémon started to sing her song again and then nodded at Rei. The honey blonde tilted her head in confusion for a second then made an aha sound.

She started to hum the same tune she’d been humming to me earlier. The Froslass smiled then started to sing along to the tune. Her voice was gorgeous and I found myself quickly lost in the enchanting melody. My body became heavy and soon, I found myself on the ground as Rei and the Froslass continued their duet. Rei eventually started to sing the words to her song. They were in Kalosian and the rich romantic melody mixed beautifully with the sounds of the ghostly beauty. My energy was fading quickly, but Rei didn’t seem to notice. She was entranced by the song and her duet with the Pokémon. My vision faded and my world became nothing but a crystalline blackness filled with beautiful music.

~*~

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was cold. It was overwhelmingly cold wherever I was. “Wha...huh?” I said and then noticed I couldn’t move, except for my head. I looked up and then saw I was in a cave. My body was encased in a crystal prison and the rainbow light refracted from a large ice crystal set in the roof of a cave. Around the room were more crystals that seemed to glow with an inner light. At the center of the room were Rei and the Froslass. Rei was laying on a bed of ice and the ice siren was standing over her. Rei was naked from the waste down and the Pokémon was swirling her fingers around the blondes sex.

Rei was moaning and still singing her song even as the Pokémon brought her closer to an orgasm. “Rei! What is going on!” I shouted then a beam of ice shot from the free hand of the Froslass and formed a clamp of solid ice around my mouth. The Pokémon dipped her head and started to lick at Rei’s pussy. I saw the Pokémon form a dildo made of clear ice and shove it into her purple pussy. There was a sweet humming tune mixed with sexual pleasure that the Froslass was singing as she pleasured herself and my girlfriend. I don’t know what spell she had Rei under, but I was over this shit.

I reached into my mind and wished that one of my Pokeballs would open. Anyone would do, but I wanted Hope. As my mind found my balls I saw that they were frozen solid to my belt and couldn’t open to release my team within.

My oxygen supply had been cut off by the ice and my vision was starting to fade. I wanted to panic, but knew that would only bring my demise about faster. I tried to see what I could control and found that my hand was still free on one side. It was the side that held my ring.

Without hesitation I activated the power enhancing ring and suddenly the world seemed to shift. I was aware of everything living around me. From the smallest but of moss to the two bright beacons of light that was Rei and Froslass. There was something covering my mouth, that needed to go and the ice that was there shattered the moment I brushed it with my mental control.

I tried to walk forward, but more of the annoying ice was in my way. There was a loud sound like glass shattering as I broke myself free from my icy prison. Froslass stopped singing and turned to face me. As soon as it stopped, I noticed Rei's mind starting to come back into focus.

The Froslass tried to hit me with a Freeze-dry attack and I put my hand up in front of me and caught it with a Light Screen. I shattered the ice that had collected on my barrier and sent the razor sharp shards flying at the siren. She took obvious damage from the attack and I saw a trickle of black blood drop down her sleeve-like arm.

“Lass!” I screamed and launched a Shadow Ball at me. Once again I threw up a Light Screen and countered with a Psycho Cut. The ball of darkness shattered my barrier but faded away after it broke through. The slash of energy shot out from the sparkling bits of light and shadow and smacked into the Froslass. The Pokémon was cut across the chest and slumped to the ground in front of Rei.

The honey blonde was coming to and was starting to look around. I took a step towards her and noticed a pillar of ice shattered as I took a step. Rei looked at me with a scared expression.

“Kassi? Is that you? Are you ok?” She said, then clapped her hands to her head the bed of ice underneath her shattered and she fell to the ground. My mind was spinning out of control. My anger at the Pokémon. The fear for Rei. My own psychic power. It was all too much. Snow and ice shards started to swirl around me in a typhoon and another pillar of ice shattered like glass. Rei looked concerned, but soon her visage was lost to me through the haze of the blizzard.

My fear started to grow. What would happen to Rei if I couldn’t get control. Would she die? Would I kill her? How can I stop this before I hurt the woman I loved. These thoughts made my mind go deeper into the darkness and the wind around me started to howl and the temperature was dropping rapidly as more and more of the frozen cave was ground into icy dust and added to tornado around me.

Then, I heard it. A song that filled my heart with joy. It was the song that Rei had sung for me our first night in camp. I couldn’t hear the words, but I remembered the melody and her lovely voice. That thought crystalized in my mind it was the only thing I could focus on. I started to hum it, then sing it. My voice changed and matched Rei’s exactly making our duet sound like the song in stereo. The wind around me faded slowly as we sang together, the icy wind dying down. I finally had enough mental capacity to push the button on my ring and then everything went black once again and I passed out.

~*~

My vision was filled with honey blonde and silver. I blinked a couple of times and the faces of my two loves filled my eyes. Rei and Ellie both blinked back tears and smiled sadly as I opened my eyes.

“What’s wrong?” I said, then noticed that Rei was covered in tiny scratches, almost like she’d been in a car accident and the glass had shattered. “Rei, what happened?” I said, my voice filling with concern.

“Idiot.” She said, then pressed her lips to mine. Ellie joined in and both my girlfriends shared my single pair of lips. “You saved me, but almost killed yourself in the process.” She said, her voice breaking towards the end in a hiccuping sob.

Ellie did the same and I looked at her. Then I noticed a streak of yellow fur behind her. “Your heart stopped after you passed out. Korra restarted it. You idiot you’re not allowed to die!” You’re Kassi! You’re supposed to be the strong one!” She cried, her voice sounding angry and concerned.

“I almost died again huh? That’s three strikes. Shouldn’t I be out?” I said with a chuckle and the effort made my mind ache. Both women hiccuped while crying at the horrible timing of my joke.

“Shut up dummy.” They said in perfect sync.

\---

Apparently Ellie had found us when my mental storm had blown the roof off the cave and made an obvious tornado or ice to follow. When she had entered hole she had found Rei desperately giving me CPR and doing everything she knew to restart my heart, which had stopped. Ellie had pulled out Korra, her Zeraore, and the legendary electric Pokémon had restarted my heart. Rei was really scratched up, but nothing serious. She caught the Froslass who was passed out, but was not dead. Her reasoning was that she needed a sixth Pokémon and since this one had slept with her she was obligated to catch it so I wouldn’t call her a PokeSlut.

I wanted nothing to do with the Pokémon and argued against it, but Rei insisted. “You have standards and held Amber to them. You need to do the same to me.” She said, “Plus, you only think that because you’re jealous that she picked me and not you, oh Mistress of ICE and fire.” She said emphasising the word ice. Rei decided to call her Lilith after the original succubus and and then the three of us made our way back to camp.

When we made it back Keifer was in his tent with Hatters and Amber was sitting worried by the fire. As soon as we got close she ran through the snow and peppered us with concern and questions. We assured her that we were ok and that we simply needed rest. I just wanted to go to bed after downing a Full Restore, but knew that Ana had a job to do.

I downed the potion, ate the hot curry Amber practically forced down my throat, then let out Ana. The rainbow cream swirl looked miserable when she appeared and as soon as she materialized bolted for my tent. I stumbled in after her and in only the few seconds she’d been in the tent she had inflated her body to three times its normal size with air. In her new larger size she spread her legs and let out a scream halfway between pain and pleasure before a pink and white swirled egg fell into my hands. As soon as the egg was out she deflated to her normal size and fell over asleep.

“Well...you don’t see that everyday.” Rei said. Walking in with Bella and the incubator she had carried her egg in. I picked up the egg and placed it into the warming device then set it and Ana off to one side of the tent. Rei had clearly applied medicine to her wounds and almost all of them were completely gone. There was one pair of cuts on her upper chest that she had left, however. They were two slices that somehow had made a heart pattern just above her right breast.

“You gave me your heart and I plan to keep it.” She said and I couldn’t help but melt at the cheesy gesture. I flopped onto the bedroll she laid out and she helped me strip. Even though I was bone tired I tried all I could to muster the energy to make love to the beautiful blonde. Our naked bodies pressed together and I reveled in her warmth. The feeling of her soft breasts pressed into me. The smell of her honey blonde hair and the taste of her betty lip gloss. Before I knew it I was asleep wrapped in her arms and my lips pressed to hers.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for making it 35 Chapters with me. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join us https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk

I would also like to thank FreeSoul, Chaoslord, and CrisisofInfiniteMisses for collaborating and bringing their respective characters to life. As well as NovaDazzler for their collaboration and soon to be introduced character. I cherish your friendship and this wouldn’t be the same story without all of you.***


	37. Chapter 37 - Icy Witch

Chapter 37 - Icy Witch

I woke up with my head nestled between Rei’s breasts. She was still asleep and snoring lightly. Even though I had rested through the night, I felt drained. Nightmares of last night’s encounter with Lilith, Rei’s new Froslass, had flooded through my head. I lifted a leg and put it over Rei’s lap and cuddled in closer to her. Throughout the night I could remember watching her die, sleep with Lilith, my own death over and over on repeat each scenario different and each one heartbreaking. To feel her warmth and hear her heartbeat under my ear was exactly the medicine I needed at that moment.

As I laid there and cuddled my sleeping girlfriend I had time to think and reflect on the situation. Lilith had been a wild Pokémon acting on her nature. While Pokémon were certainly intelligent many of them became more self-aware once they had been captured in a Pokeball. I thought back to Tsunami, my Gyarados, and how he had been a mindless brute when he’d evolved. Full of rage and lust enough that he almost fucked me to death. But, when we started to talk I found such a beautiful and intelligent mind behind those big red eyes.

Tsunami was now calm and patient enough that Joy, a baby Vulpix that should by all common sense be terrified of him, loved him and called him Uncle Sumama (because she couldn’t pronounce Tsunami). Was that change because I had captured him and forced him to be something more than just a Gyarados? Was it because I used my will to make him MY Gyarados? Is that what was going to happen with Lilith if we tried?

Then my mind went to what I had done to Amber, forcing myself into the situation with her Falinks. Had that been the right thing to do? Force my own conviction on another grown woman that made a calculated choice and likely didn’t want to see her aggressor ever again. Yet, when Lilith had done the same thing to Rei and myself I hadn’t forced my will on her and forced her to take the Froslass. She had, because she knew that I would have done the same thing to her that I had done to Amber once I recovered. I knew without a doubt that before yesterday's brush with death that I would have marched back into the ice cave and beaten Lilith senseless and slapped her ball into Rei’s hands. Was it the right thing? I’m not so sure anymore.

“You keep thinking that hard and your head is going to explode.” Rei said, her hand gently rubbing my back and she pulled me in closer. “How are you feeling Lovey?” she kissed the crown of my head and I heard her take in a deep breath of my hair.

“I’m ok. Tired because I had nightmares about last night, but we’re both here and that’s all that matters.” I said, my hand making slow circles on her stomach as I spoke. “Are you ok Honey?”

“I’m fine. Yesterday wasn’t easy, but I’m just glad you’re alive and ok. That was super scary.” She shuddered and I saw a vision of me with my full power active. Eyes glowing, hair standing on end, my feet not even touching the ground. She wasn’t talking about Lilith being the scary one.

“Do I frighten you?” I asked, shrinking just a little as I feared the answer.

“Dammit, get out of my head. That’s only for sexy things!” Rei said, a smile coming to her face. She rotated and climbed on top of me and her blue eyes stared into my own, the honey blonde hair I loved so much falling into a curtain around our faces, blocking us from the rest of the world. “You spark a lot of things in me Kassi, but fear is not one of them. You might be able to read my mind, but you need to pay better attention to context.” She leaned down and kissed me. “Look again.”

I pushed my mind back into Rei’s and a flood of emotions and memories washed over me. From our first meeting where I had indulged her fetish without me even knowing it. To that first night making love then sharing in carrying eggs from Blush, her Roselia, together. Birthing eggs together, countless nights of kind blowing sex. Tender moments spent cuddling, flirting, laughing. Watching me battle with determination and wit. Seeing how strong and soft I could be. All of it was there and we finally made it back to the cave, how when she'd come back to her senses, she'd found me in that strange form battling toe to toe with a Pokémon. Then I felt her fright when it was clear my powers were getting out of hand. The pain she'd endured my sharp ice to sing me back to my senses. And the utter dread she felt when she'd inspected me and found my heart had stopped.

Rei had realistically only been performing CPR on me for less than a minute before Ellie and Korra, Ellie's Zeraore, had found us and it had jumped my heart. But that minute had been the longest minute of Rei's life. She was slowly watching the love of her life slip away and there wasn't anything she could do. For all her intelligence, for all her schooling, money, and influence she could do nothing to save the woman she loved. Kassi shared in her overwhelming joy when my eyes had fluttered open. Finally, I felt her own conviction to catch the Froslass. She didn’t want me to march back in here and hurt myself to satisfy my own sense of justice.

“See? Dummy. You mean the world to me Kassi, and while you can definitely be a scary bitch sometimes.” She chuckled softly and kissed me when I frowned. “You’re so much more. Now, I saw in your mind what you wanna do with Lilith, and I agree, but first.” Rei leaned down and started to kiss me passionately. “You blue balled me last night and I wanna finish.”

I smiled and kissed her back then wrapped my legs around her hips, “Are you ever not horny?”

“Nope.” Rei said and pushed her hips forward, causing our pussies to slide across each other. We had both been away from a proper shower for a few days and there was friction as the tiny hairs rubbed together. The sensation was different, but not unpleasant. “Plus, remembering all those sexy things you’ve done to me over the last month really made me want more of you.”

I pulled Rei down into a passionate kiss and opened myself up to her. She pressed her palm into my breast as she swirled her tongue around in my mouth. Her hips ground into mine slowly, our rapidly moistening pussies sliding together delightfully. “I love you Honey.” Breaking the kiss and moaning happily as her clit brushed past my own.

“I love you too Melons.” She said, giving my breast a squeeze and smiling as she used Ellie’s nickname for me. Rei stopped grinding and started to hump at me, our pussies making wet slapping noises as they smacked together. Our faces were close together and the heat from our breaths started to make us sweat. I ran my hands across Rei’s back and lightly scratched at her skin.

“Fuck! That’s sexy.” Rei said, then clamped her mouth onto my neck, biting down hard and sucking at the flesh. I moaned and felt my first orgasm building quickly. I dug my nails into Rei’s back and she let out a deep moan around the flesh in her mouth and increased the power she was putting into her thrusts.

We hit our peak at the same time. I pulled Rei into me, pushing her hips into me and she continued to roll her hips and grind our pussies together. Our breasts squished together and our nipples danced around each other’s. The tent was filled with our happy pants and screams as we came together.

Once we came back down to earth I pulled Rei’s mouth to mine and kissed her deeply. Her hair was wet with sweat and clung to her cheeks and back. I heard a wet swishing sound to my side and broke the kiss with Rei.

We both looked to the side and saw that Ana, my rainbow swirl alcremie, was staring at us, a tendril swirling around in her pussy and pink milk leaking from her pale white nipples. She stopped what she was doing when she became aware that we were watching her.

“Why’d you stop? The show was just getting good?” She said, blinking her rainbow colored eyes. Her egg was tucked safely in the incubator beside her and she had a side pressed up against it.

“I thought you were asleep Ana.” I said, my hand sliding down to grab a handful of Rei’s soft ass. “Aren’t you sore from last night?” I asked with genuine concern, Rei moaned happily as I dug my fingers in hard enough to break the skin.

“The soreness is half the fun of this experiment. I don’t wanna do anything but watch, though. Can I just watch you two?” She said, tugging at a perky nipple and causing a bit of milk to shoot out of it.

“That’s fine. I got a new toy that I wanted to use with Kassi anyway. Seems like the perfect time.” Rei said, and got off of me. The very cold air assailed me as Rei flipped off the blanket and stepped naked to her bag. My only consolation was getting to watch her beautiful butt start to prickle with goosebumps as she quickly rummaged through her bags. “Holy Arceus it’s cold in this part of Galar!”

As soon as she found what she was looking for she dove back into the bedroll that was still splayed open, revealing my own naked flesh to the cold air. Rei snuggled into me and I squealed as her cold skin brushed against my own. “Get off me! You feel like a block of ice!” I giggled and tried to push her away. Rei answered me by touching as much of my body as she could with her cold hands, making both of us laugh until our sides hurt.

“You know seeing you two be cute and lovey-pidovey is killing my sex drive.” Ana said.

“Oh yeah, my new toy!” Rei said and then brandished something that looked like a clear purple snake with two heads.

“What the heck is that?” I said, knowing the answer but wanting to hear her explanation.

“It’s a double headed dildo! That way I can fuck you, you can fuck me…”

“You’re one big happy family, get on with it!” Ana interrupted, still playing with herself and her own tendrils.

Rei made a pouty face then shrugged and started to rub at my pussy with one head of the dildo. The silicon was cool, but not unpleasant and my juices were already flowing from our love making earlier. She pushed the head into me and sunk several inches of the long toy into my pussy. I let out a deep moan as I felt my love channel expand to fit the girth of the toy and enjoyed how deep it was able to go, only stopping after it hit my cervix.

“Mmm, I love watching you stretch like that.” Rei said as she pushed the toy back and forth a few times inside of me and gently rubbed my clit. Once she was satisfied that the silicon snake was wedges firmly inside my love channel she got up and inserted the other end into herself. A happy moan escaped both our lips as we both felt the pressure of the toy pushing into her. 

Once she was set, Rei leaned back and slid towards me; our pussies facing each other's and the purple dildo linking them together. I pushed my hips towards hers until our lips touched and the long toy vanished between us . A gasp escaped from Rei as the toy couldn’t go any further and was forced to bend and flex inside of us. I moaned as well, the slithering bit of silicon was lighting my nerves up wonderfully. Rei started to rub at her pussy as she pushed back and forth, the toy continuing to wiggle inside of both of us.

A wet squishing noise came from Ana and I looked over to see my sweet girl was lost in her own pleasure. Her own tendrils were diving in and out of her pussy in an alternating pattern and she watched us with passionate interest. Being watched like that turned me on and I started to gyrate my hips, increasing the level of wiggle the toy had.

“Fuck Kassi, this thing feels great. I only wish I could tease those perky tits of yours.” Rei said, tugging at one of her own puffy nipples while furiously rubbing her clit. I reached up and started to pull at my own nipples. The sensitive buds loved the abuse as I pulled and twisted at them. A random thought popped into my head, it was something I had considered a few times before, I wondered if a piercing would make them feel even better?

Rei worked herself into a furious orgasm, her hips bucking and the added intensity sent me over my edge. My back arched and I pulled at my breasts as I slammed my pussy up against Rei’s. We sat there, filling each other and twitching for several seconds as the movement of one of us would make the other start to climax again. Finally, I got enough of my mind back to pull back and end the pleasure.

Ana had fucked herself into a creamy puddle and was laying there, her own fairy fluids dripping out of her pussy and pink milk leaking from her breasts.

We all laid there for several minutes just gasping and reveling in the after-sex glow. I was the first one to move, pulling the toy out of myself with a gasp and making Rei twitch as the toy moved inside her. I kept it in place and leaned over and kissed my beautiful girlfriend, even as I twisted and wiggled the large toy inside her.

“You’re such a sexy tease.” Rei said with a heavy moan.

“I have to keep you coming back, don’t I?” I replied, then pulled the dildo out. Rei let out a moan and looked at me with desperation.

“Why? I want more.” She said, trying to grab at my breasts.

“No, Honey. We’re done for now and you’re not allowed to cum again until I do it. Do you hear me?” I said, then kissed her. A bit of orgasm denial would be a great way to play with and torture the honey blonde.

“Mmm, you’re so cruel.” Rei kissed me. “I love it.”

“I love you too.” I said, then pulled away and started to get around. Ana got herself back in order and left the tent to go check on Hatterene. She hadn’t heard anything from the witch in her mind and was a little worried.

“Those two are so cute.” Rei said, still enjoying her naked time in bed and watching me getting dressed.

“Yeah, it’s cute that they love each other.” I replied then looked to Rei, “Can you imagine how scary their offspring are gonna be? They’ll have two of the horniest creatures on earth as their mothers.” I saw Rei was rubbing her legs together, trying to be sneaky about getting more pleasure for herself. “And another one as an Aunt.” I said, tossing Rei’s clothes at her then gave her the “tisk-tisk” finger. She pouted cutely then got up as well.

“We need to talk to Lilith. Do you want any help?” I asked, trying and failing to not stare at Rei’s cute butt as she got into her panties.

“Yeah, after breakfast, let’s step somewhere quiet and we can do that.” She said then we finished getting around. I put Ana’s egg into my pack inside its incubator. Bella had gone to sleep with Ellie and Amber sometime in the night so she could eat and ran up with a happy squeal as Rei stepped into camp. My heart filled with joy as the emotions boiled off of Rei when she scooped up the rapidly growing Eevee.

I looked to Amber and Ellie, who had beaten us out to camp and relit the fire. “How are you doing Kassi?” Amber said, a bit of concern in her voice.

“Yes Melons, are you doing ok?” Ellie asked, jumping up to run over and hug me.

“I’m fine. Honey took good care of me.” I said. In truth a part of me still worried about what had happened. The cold metal of my ring on my finger felt more akin to a shackle around my wrist. What had this thing done? Would it nearly kill me if I activated it again? Could I even take it off at this point? I pushed that aside, there was something more important to discuss at the moment.

Then my mind went to what I had done to Amber, forcing myself into the situation with her Falinks. Had that been the right thing to do? No, I didn’t think so. I had taken Amber’s choice away from her. In a different way I had violated the woman against her will. What I had done wasn’t rape, but it was still wrong. It was time to be a grown ass woman and own my mistakes.

“Amber?” I asked, looking at the curvy redhead.

“Yes?” She replied, turning her attention to me.

“I'm sorry for pushing you into taking Falinks.”

“It's fine; don't worry about it.” She said, making a waving motion with her hand.

“It isn't fine! I forced my opinions and views on you, and didn't even consider how you felt about it!” I said, my voice raising a bit more than I meant to. Amber didn’t respond, but she did raise an eyebrow at me. “I realized now that I was on my own soap box and looking down on you. That I was being a spoiled brat out of touch with the real world.”

I paused to take a deep breath and calm down. “I realize that you made a tough choice and maybe never wanted to see that Falinks again, after what happened. I'm not you and I shouldn't make decisions for you. So if you want, I can take that Falinks back and make sure you never have to see it again. And...I'm sorry.”

Amber didn’t say anything for a few seconds, seeming to consider my words. “You're forgiven.”

I let out the breath I’d been holding during her silence. “Thank you. I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking. I didn't force Rei to catch Lilith, but she did because she was afraid I would repeat what I'd done to you. It's what made me realize that my view may not be the right one. You're all grown women that can choose for themselves, if you want my help you know I'll give it. If you're in trouble, I'll protect you with my life. But…” I paused looking at the group of women around me, each with a grin on their face, especially Amber, “I'm making the hole deeper aren't I?”

“Since you ignored me saying it was fine, yeah.” Amber said, a slight bit of mirth in her voice.

I bowed my head, “Sorry I'll shut up now....I'm bowing my head in apology.”

Amber shook her head at my stupid comment. “It's fine. I released the Falinks anyway.”

“Oh! Ok…” I said, not having realized.

“Damn” Rei chimed in, a look of disappointment on her face. “Can we go back to the labyrinth?” Rei added, starting to gyrate in place once again, her thighs rubbing together.

We all laughed at my girlfriends horny addition to the conversation. Sitting by the fire we waited for Keifer to join us. Ten minutes later my stomach was full and he still hadn’t made his appearance. “I’ll go check on him.” I volunteered.

Keifer had set up his tent a little bit further out than the rest of us. He was still passed out, and the only mind I could feel from within was Ana's; who was tinted with concern and worry.

I hurried up and entered the tent. The first thing that hit me was the strong smell of sex coming from the tent. It was the sweet kind that came from mating with a fairy Pokémon. Ana was desperately trying to shake Haterenne awake and the Pokémon was resting on top of Keifer, his face wedged in her massive bosom.

Rolling the surprisingly heavy witch off Keifer his eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright. He sucked in a deep gasp of air followed by several pants. Turning to me he smiled and embraced me. "Thank you Kassi! I thought I was a goner there!" He said as he held me.

"Why didn't you move her if you couldn't breathe?" I said, breaking the hug and trying to find some clothes for the naked young man. I expected some comment like, “but did you see how cute she is when she sleeps”, but Keifer instead just sat there. His eyes were unfocused and he had a thousand yard stare. When I put my hand on his shoulder he jumped and I felt a flash of fear and saw a brief flash of a naked Hatterene riding Keifer; crazed lust in her eyes and a wicked grin on her face.

During this time Ana was checking on Hatterene. “Hatty, are you ok? How did your egg laying go? I passed mine with no issue. Based on the size I suspect I’ll be having your Hatena.” She said, but the witch continued to snore softly, the attention of Ana going unnoticed.

Keifer snapped to attention and his eyes refocused. He turned to face the cries of Ana and shuddered when he saw Hatterene. “It’s useless Ana. After what she did last night, she’ll be out for a while.” Keifer pulled out a Pokeball and put Hatterene into it. He grabbed at the clothes in my hand and then started to get up. “I’ll be out in a second.” He said, his tone somber and lost.

“Keifer what happen-” I was cut off when he held up his hand.

“A man doesn’t kiss and tell.” He said, then gave me a sad smile. “Go on you two, I’ll be out quick.”

He stood up and pushed myself and Ana out of the tent. While he was pushing us out, I caught a glimpse of the egg in the incubator. It was small, about the size that the Budew eggs had been (chicken egg), only a creamy white. I remembered the image I had seen of Hatterene. Had she freaked out that much trying to lay such a small egg? No, there’s no way. Hatterene was tough.

I walked back into camp and saw that the three women had already broken down my tent and were working on Ellie’s monstrosity. Upon seeing me without Keifer in tow they all looked concerned.

“I think something happened to Keifer during Hatterene’s delivery last night. Be gentle with him. Ana and Rei, come with me.” I said, motioning off to the side of the camp. “Ana, I know you’re worried about Hatters. When we get to Circhester tonight I’ll see if I can get you two alone together for a while. Would that make you happy?”’

“Yes. I’m concerned. I don’t think she handled her laying very well.” Her face looked troubled. “I should rest, tonight will be taxing.” She pushed the button on her own ball with a tendril then vanished in a cloud of red light.

“Remember when she was scared to go in the ball?” Rei said, lacing her hand into mine.

“Yeah, it was only a couple of weeks ago.” I replied, my feet crunching as we stepped into fresh snow.

“Feels like so much longer. We’ve been through a lot.” the honey blonde replied. She was heading for a large pine tree that was still within sight of the camp. Beneath its large bushy boughs sat a bench, overlooking the rolling fields of snow.

We both sat and Rei held out the Luxury Ball that held Lilith. “You ready?” She asked. I nodded and she released the Froslass to float in front of us.

Lilith appeared with a flash and a song. Her ghostly pale blue eyes looked to Rei, then to me. Fear and anxiety filled us as we heard her song. During that time, Lilith had moved in close and snuggled up to Rei, her icy horns pressing into her soft pale cheeks. I took a lasso of my power and wrapped it around the Pokémon then pulled it tight.

The Snow Land Pokémon took immediate notice of my grasp, but couldn’t seem to do anything about it. Rei grabbed the ghost and held her at arms distance. “Hold on Lilith, we need to talk before we go any further.” Rei said, and looked her in the eyes. I pulled Rei into my mind so she could hear what Lilith was saying. Rei was filled with just as much dread and terror as I was upon seeing Lilith.

“Yes, my golden trophy. What is it that you desire?” Her voice was airy and thin; like a breeze on a cold winter’s day that cut to your core.

“First, I’m not your trophy. Second, what the hell happened yesterday? You almost killed Kassi and me!” Rei said, her fingers lacing into mine for support. Images of myself lying in the snow as Rei pumped at my chest to keep me alive flashed into her mind.

Lilith blinked several times then settled into an invisible cushion of air like she was sitting cross legged and folded her arms into her lap. “ Very well, you both have something you wish to discuss. I shall listen.”

Rei looked at me and I nodded, after this morning I was hesitant to jump into the middle of things if I wasn’t asked. Lilith was Rei’s Pokémon and had to respect her as such. I tried to push confidence and strength into Rei, but it was hard when I wasn’t feeling it myself. “What you did to Kassi and myself was unacceptable. I realize that it is in your nature to try and collect prizes and eat souls, but raping me and almost killing Kassi was a step too far.” She said, her voice taking on the no-nonsense corporate tone she adopted whenever she talked business, inside, however she was trembling.

“You said it yourself though, it’s in my nature to eat souls and collect pretty things, you are both pretty things. Especially you, my Golden Prize.” Lilith said, a hand dipping into her Kimono-like lower body.

“Are you seriously going to play with yourself right now?” I asked, unable to stop myself from objecting. Did this bitch care at all about what had happened? Anger started to tint the fear that was coming to a boil between myself and Rei.

“It’s in my nature and the nature of my Trainer.” She replied, clearly not caring that I had called her out.

“Again, not your prize and quit using my words against me. What you did was unacceptable and I need to know that it will never happen again.” Rei demanded, grabbing the hand of Lilith that was playing with herself. The Pokémon locked eyes with her Trainer, then blinked several times.

Watching this process was strange. I could see as several areas of fuzziness in Lilith’s mind suddenly became sharper and more focused. The effect was like dialing in a microscope, suddenly the picture became clear and the organism underneath was revealed. The Pokémon started to smile, a sight that was a bit terrifying since, under her beautiful mask, she shared the same maw as Glalie.

“What would stop me from simply claiming you as a prize as I had intended to do before?” Lilith asked, slowly drifting closer to Rei. The honey blonde gave in involuntary shudder and I couldn’t help but remember Rei lying naked on the table of ice, the Froslass having her way with her. Rei visibly shuddered at that image and I felt her push it aside and gather her strength.

“I would stop you. Kassi already stopped you and nearly killed you. Not to mention Ellie. You haven’t met Ellie yet; and she, honestly, terrifies me with how strong she’s gonna be someday.” Rei said with confidence.

“Agreed, Ellie doesn’t realize just how strong she can be.” I was off topic and tried to refocus, but was interrupted.

“You caught me off guard, is all. I’ve lived like this for a century; what makes you think a little whelp such as yourself could truly best me in a fair fight?” The Pokémon was now staring directly into my eyes. Her cold blue stare sending pins of fright down my spine. The air around us was starting to turn noticeably colder and I saw in her mind that she was getting close to using Frost Breath on Rei and I to simply end this talk.

Rei saw this as well through me and slammed her hand into the bottom of Lilith’s jaw, causing her snow white teeth to clack together loudly. “You listen here! I am your Trainer and you will listen to me. Otherwise you will go live in a box until you do obey. Kassi and I are not prizes and you will take this seriously.” She let go of Lilith and the Pokémon floated backwards, more stunned then hurt. “I want to be your friend and maybe a lover to you Liltih, but if you can’t take this seriously then there’s no point. Think about that.” Rei pressed the button on Lilith’s ball and the Froslass disappeared once again into a flash of light.

We collapsed into each other, both exhausted from the fear and nervousness that had come with talking to the terrifying Pokémon. “Sharing thoughts made that so much worse, didn’t it?” I asked, hugging Rei tight and smelling her hair.

“Definitely, I didn’t realize what all she was doing to me on that ice block. That made it so much worse.” She had her face buried in my cleavage, only it was for comfort not Rei being her usual perverted self. “She’s so scary Kassi, how will I ever make her into a partner?”

Pondering on that thought the only thing I could come up with was what I had seen in Lilith’s mind. Her thoughts becoming focused, and oddly, patterned after Rei’s. “I’m not sure babe, but I think if you give her time to reflect in her ball she’ll come around. Leave her active today, so she’s in real time and can see how much we all mean to each other and how strong our party is.”

Rei nodded, cuddling into my chest for a minute then pulled herself free. “Let’s get back. I want to make it to Circhester and sleep in a warm bed tonight. Ellie and I are going to split a room so we can cuddle our babies. Mummy is going to take them to our island soon while we finish the challenge.”

I kissed her deeply then we stood up and walked back into camp.

<How’d it go?> Nona said into my mind as we approached.

<Not good, she’s too much of a frosty bitch to talk to right now.> I replied.

There was a long pause and in a tone that sounded incredibly like Amber’s snark <Well I mean, she is truly an ice ghost of a woman, could you find a more textbook example of a frosty bitch?>

“Amber, Nona is too much like you.” I said, walking into camp.

“What are you talking about? She’s not blind, redheaded, or nearly as sexy as I am.” Amber said, her tone exactly the same as Nona’s had been.

“Case and point.” Was my only reply.

Keifer finally made it down to camp after breaking down his tent. He looked awful, but was forcing a smile onto his face. Rei and Ellie took notice, but I shook my head and told them to leave it alone. If he wanted to talk about it, he would.

We set off on the remaining path towards Circhester. The road ahead was snowy, but sunny. We ran into several Trainers and wild Pokémon that were brave enough to challenge even a group as large as our own. The Challenges were all intense and each time we rose to beat our opponent. Amber was a whirlwind when it came to battling and Rei seemed to have a knack for taking her opponents apart. We all got great experience and lined our pockets with a little more cash.

There was only one bad part of the day, which was Keifer’s never ending stream of puns and bad jokes. The green haired boy had come alive after his first fight in which he was able to get a payout and phone number from the cute blonde that had challenged him. That meant joke after joke of groan inducing puns. Finally, it came to us telling him he was sleeping by himself tonight that made him stop.

Circhester finally came into view. The city was made of bricks and surrounded by a wrought iron fence that was currently buried in several places by snow. We were arriving in the late afternoon and the city was starting to glow with a mixture of gas lamps and electric light. Walked through the open gates and stopped at the Pokémon Center to top up our teams and items. Amber spent a small fortune on healing items then said she’d need to get some work done tonight to pay for a fun night out tomorrow.

We made our way to the massive hotel in town and booked four rooms. One for Amber, one for Ellie and Rei who wanted time to themselves, one for Keifer who claimed it was his idea and he was expecting his egg to hatch soon, finally one for me.

It was strange to be alone for the first time in so long and as after I showered and cleaned up, I was a little confused on what to do with the time by myself. A call to Mum and Joy lifted my spirits. I couldn’t hear her actual words, not being near her, but just seeing her vulpine smile lifted my heart.

Luckily, I found something that made the evening for Amber and myself much more enjoyable.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for making it 37 Chapters with me. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join us discord dot gg slash F5QdwRk https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk

I would also like to thank FreeSoul, Chaoslord, and CrisisofInfiniteMisses for collaborating and bringing their respective characters to life. As well as NovaDazzler for their collaboration and soon to be introduced character. I cherish your friendship and this wouldn’t be the same story without all of you.***


	38. Bonus Chapter - Late Night Booty Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter written for LadyMiss, as a lost bet. Hope you all enjoy it!

Bonus Chapter - Late Night Booty Call

It was the first time since my journey began that I was alone. Not truely alone, my team rested in their balls and I knew any one of them would be happy to join me for conversation, cuddling, or even sex. Ellie and Rei had gotten a room to themselves and their baby Pokémon. I had expected Keifer or Amber to join me in my room, but the headstrong boy had said he wanted a night with Primarina before their egg hatched. That brought me to the red-haired vixen who had said she would be working to make up for the funds she was missing by being on this journey.

Keifer and Amber knew each other before we had met in ruins on Route 8. Neither of them had known I had been listening to their thoughts. Keifer had used a name when he’d first heard Amber speak, Malena. Amber, for her part, had denied ever knowing anything about Kiefer before we had met out there. Her mind, however, had told me something entirely different. Amber was a phone sex operator, a really good one from what her reputation in her mind had said. She had several fans and repeat customers, Kiefer had been included.

Amber had screamed in her own mind about traveling with one of her clients. Her choices had been slim at the time, given the dire situation she had found herself in. The past couple days she had been recovering well, I thought. It was hard for me to tell. As soon as Nona, her Espeon, had been revived she had placed a barrier between my mind and Amber’s. It was like her mind was now in a glass box. I could see the general color of her emotions and thoughts, but not clearly see what was going on inside. The option to smash the box was always there, but I had a feeling that would do more harm than good and make it completely obvious who I was and what I could do.

I started to think about the curvy red haired woman. She was one of the first women I had seen on this journey that might beat me out in a swimsuit contest. The worst part was, she didn’t seem to have to try to be that gorgeous. Maybe it was that she had a few years on me and had settled into her womanly figure, but ugh! the bitter-jealous side of my mind wailed that Amber didn’t work out or do yoga and still looked amazing. 

There was a familiar tingle in my crotch as I continued to think about Amber. I knew we had shared that night of passion on the road leading to Circhester, but I wanted more. Her curves pressed against my own. The smell of her perfume in my nostrils. How wet she had been as I licked that beautiful pussy of hers. The prickle of her short red pubic hair from not being in a city for so long to get waxed was still on my lips. My hand was in my pants before I knew it and I found myself lying on my bed, alone and masturbating in a hotel room.

“What is this? I don’t need to masturbate alone anymore dammit!” I said, sitting up and getting angry with myself. I paced around the room for a minute, but the burning desire and feeling of my own wet lips sliding past each other was driving me mad. Then it hit me like a lightning bolt. “I don’t have to masturbate alone, do I?” I said to no one. What was good enough for Keifer was surely good enough for me.

I snatched my Rotom Phone out of my bag. Before I could get to searching for the company name I saw some missed messages from Ellie. I clicked on them and saw that she had sent me some nude selfies of herself and Rei. “She went from innocent to wild as soon as I popped that cherry of hers.” I said, sending back some gushing emojis in reply. I used the browser to search for the company name Amber had held in her mind. It only took a minute of searching before I found what I was looking for. I flopped back onto my bed and got comfortable then my finger hovered over the dial button.

I called out the one Pokémon who I knew would help me and not try to fuck me right now. This idea was sounding too fun to pass up. “Hikari! Can I use my powers to alter my voice?” I asked. If I spoke to Amber she would know it’s me immediately because my voice was unlike most women. Part of me wondered if men would like my smoky tones whispering sexy things in their ear? 

“Hmm...I’m not sure. I don’t see how it would be much different than when you strengthen your muscles or lift an object. Just straighten out your vocal chords with your mind.” The intelligent unicorn said, then smiled. “Ah! I see what’s going on. How fun. Can I watch from my ball?” I nodded and smirked myself at the naughty beauty’s request. Turning into myself I found my core of power and willed it to flow through my body and settle in my vocal chords, then I first tried to draw them out.

“How’s this?” I said and heard that I still sounded female, but just like it was me doing a bad job of pitching my voice down. 

“Bad, you could do that without using your powers. She’d know immediately.” Hikari answered. I pulled a bit more and flattened them out as well then felt a tug in my throat. 

“Is this better?” I said and jumped at the sound of my own voice.” Now, I sounded like I could be a man or a really butch female.

“That’ll do I think!” Hikari said with excitement. “Have fun!” She picked up her own ball with her powers, set it on the bedside looking at me, then pressed the button. In a flash of red light Hikari was gone and I was left alone in my room once again. I ran over to my bag and pulled out my three dildos, figuring I would need them.

I settled in and pressed the button to dial the company. Pleasant but sultry music greeted me and I had the Rotom Phone float and go on speaker so I had my hands free. A sultry voice came on “Welcome to Lusty Ladies Hotline, home to the hottest ladies in Galar. If you know the extension of your preferred lady please enter it now, otherwise you can hold for more options.” Amber had chosen her Trainer number to be the same as her extension so I punched in 26. “Thank you, wait one minute while we see if  _ Malena  _ is free to talk.” The voice said and Amber’s voice had said her stage name.

There was a long pause in which I was feeling very awkward, my hand had snuck back into my pants and was idly circling my clitorous. The action was more out of boredom than to actually get me off. Finally, the voice came back, “Miss  _ Malena  _ is just now finishing with another client. It will be just a couple of minutes. In the meantime, please select your fetishes from the following list on your screen.” Since the phone system was tied into the Rotom Network I guessed I was able to use the screen instead of just touch tone. Reaching up with my free hand I selected Lesbian, Dominate, Pokephilia, and Groups as my top four choices. “Thank you the rate for a call with  _ Malena  _ is 1000 Pokédollars a minute. This will be charged automatically to the account stored in your device, do you accept?” 1000 a minute seemed steep considering that was the price of an Ultra Ball, but I guessed Amber didn’t see all of it, and I wasn’t hurting for money these days. I pressed the button to accept and then saw a pending queue flash up on the screen. “Please state your name for the ease of  _ Malena _ .”

I heard a beep and scrambled to think of a name on the fly, “Jessie.” I said in my new butch voice. The voice thanked me then the sultry hold music returned. “Good thing I don’t have to maintain a boner throughout this process or I’d be as flaccid as a slugma in salt right now.” I said to myself, my hand still idly circling my clit.

“Now there’s a country phrase if I’ve ever heard one.” Amber said over my phone, it was definitely her, but she had dialed up the sexiness of her voice to 11. “Sorry sweetie I was just getting on and hadn’t killed the music yet. I’m Malena, so nice to talk to you Jessie.” 

“Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you Malena. I’ve never done this before so…” I let my deep voice trail off.

“Shh...it’s ok baby. I know  _ just  _ what to do with a first timer.” Amber said and I felt myself grow even wetter as she leaned into the word just. Her voice was naturally sexy and she let that beautiful Kalos accent come out in full force with that one. “Now, tell me what are your hands doing right now?”

“One is just resting on the bed and the other is in my pants.” I said.

“Uh huh and what is it doing in there?” said Malena.

“Circling around my clit, which is mmm starting to feel a lot better all of a sudden.” I said with a mild moan. It was like someone had just switched the sensitivity of my nerves back on.

“Oh? That’s great sweetie. Now tell me... _ how wet are you right now? _ ” Melena once again leaned her into her accent and like she had guided my hand herself I felt my fingers slide down my slick slit and through the growing pool of love juice pooling against my shorts. 

“I think my shorts are soaked.” I said, honestly.

“Great take them off along with anything else you might be wearing. I’m gonna get more  _ comfortable  _ as well.” I heard the rustling of clothes on the other end of the line and practically scrambled to get undressed myself. Luckily I had on a pair of shorts and a tank top at the moment. “There, all better. Brr...it’s so cold here my  _ nipples _ are so hard.” She said and I felt my own nipples perk up in the open air.

“Where are you? I could keep you warm.” I asked, wanting to hear how she would answer it. 

“Northern Galar right now, on a holiday with some friends. How would you keep me warm  _ Jessie? _ ” She purred into the phone. “Wait, let me tell you what I would do, but while I do, keep playing with yourself, but you can’t enter yourself just yet.” I moaned at the instruction she was giving me, feeling my fingertips start to tease my entrance. “So first I would take my time stripping you down and  _ plant kisses from _ …" I said as it felt like my clit was on fire. 

"Good, now I want to taste your  _ pussy _ . Feel the juices flowing down my puffy lips. Swirl my tongue around that  _ clit _ your rubbing right now…" she paused and made a hot breathy moan into the earpiece. A moan of my own escaped me as I imagined what she was talking about. "Mmm, now you've got me flowing like a river Jessie. Would you mind if I  _ rode _ your face? I love to just grind my pussy into someone's nose and get their tongue  _ deeper and deeper inside _ ." Amber let out a soft moan and I felt my pleasure skyrocket.

"I have some toys, would you use them on me?" I asked. My holes were desperately begging to get filled. 

"Oh yes, in fact. Take your favorite one and shove it in your pussy,  _ be rough _ , because I'm not gentle." Malena said and let out a sexy growl as she did. I picked up my medium sized canine toy and without hesitation rammed it home inside myself. The knot caught after a few inches, for just a second, then slipped home. The pain mixed with pleasure as I nearly came right then.

"Good girl. Now, fuck yourself  _ hard _ , while I ride your face. You're gonna lick my pussy and my ass, then thank me as I  _ cum all over your face _ and beg for more." She said and my mind let me see it. Amber's perfect fuzzy peach lips grinding into my mouth. Her pucker being forced onto my tongue. The toy started to move without my hands as my mind took over and tried to seek out the maximum pleasure for my body. The canine cock was slapping loudly in and out of my pussy.

"It feels so good Malena!" I was yelling now, "please can I cum?" I begged. I could hear the other end of the phone making sexy moans and pants like she was truly fucking my face. 

"Just hold on, let me  _ twist _ your nipples as you cum." She emphasized the words and my hands flew to my breasts to do just that, and I begged once more. "Yes, let's cum together.

My mind went blank with my orgasm. My back arched and pussy quivered at the toy that continued to pound in and out of me, even the knot popping in and out with reckless abandon. For a second it felt like my own hands were about to twist my own nipples off. On the other end of the phone Malena was moaning and screaming with intensity to match my own.

"Fuck! Amber this feels amazing!" I yelled and then flopped to the bed. The toy fell out of me and I froze. That had been my normal voice, not the fake bitch voice I'd been using. The air became full with a pregnant pause. Nothing but silence came from the other end of the phone. Seconds ticked by, each one felt heavier and heavier, until I felt like I was being crushed under their weight.

"Kassi?" Was the only word that came out. It was Amber's normal voice, not Malena’s.

“Yeah…” I said, pausing to get an idea of what to say next. “It’s me.”

“Come to my room with your stuff, we need to talk.” She said. Then, I heard the voice of the robotic matradee come over the speaker. 

“Your session with Malena has ended. Your total time was 10 minutes and 34 seconds. Your account has been charged 10,340 Pokédollars. Would you like to tip your lady? I looked at the screen and slammed home another 10,000 as a tip, then got up. The toys were lying next to me and I glanced quickly at Hikari’s ball. When I pressed the button it didn’t do anything. She was refusing to come out.

“Shit! Fuck! What did I do? Did I fuck things up? Is she mad at me? Dammit!” I cursed and stomped and threw a pillow at the wall. Finally, after a couple of minutes, I calmed down enough to walk over and grab the hotel robe off the hanger. It was the standard white terry cloth robe that all hotels offered, stitched over the breast with the name of the hotel. I glanced back at my room and grabbed my bag now refilled with my toys. The Pokémon would stay where they were.

I stepped out into the hallway, the air was chillier than my room, my skin prickled with goosebumps. Amber was staying just a few doors down from me at the end of the hallway. As I took trembling steps towards it, my mind was in overdrive about what to say. How to react to what she might be mad about. Lines of defense and apology flooded me even as I walked towards her door. I felt like a dead man walking his final mile.

When I stepped in front of Amber’s door I just stared at it for several seconds. We were all staying on the second floor, and I noticed that Amber had somehow managed to get herself room 26. I almost laughed out loud, only my dread stopped me.

As I raised my hand to knock, the door swung inward. No one was there and the room inside was pitch black. An audible gulp came from me as I stepped into the darkened room. I walked into the room as far as the beam of light would take me, then the door shut behind me with a soft click. I was now in total darkness. 

“How long have you known?” Amber’s voice said from behind me. She was monotone as she spoke, but I could hear just a slight tremble in her tone. 

“Since we first met. Your guard was down and I...saw it, as I saw the memory of your attack by Falinks.” I said with total honesty. A mind brushed against mine and I let down my guard. There was no point in hiding and I didn’t want to. I cared about Amber. I didn’t know if it was love yet, like I felt for Rei and Ellie, but I cared deeply for Amber’s friendship and maybe more.

The mind was powerful, but gentle, as it pushed through my memories. It felt like someone opening a folio, pulling something out, then putting it back neatly. The past several days flipped through my mind and the images popped up and disappeared in a flash. Then I heard Nona let out a cry and soft feet pad away on the carpet. 

Foot steps, soft and light on the carpet were almost inaudible. Amber moved in just behind me and stood there. “I can hear your heart you know?” She said then placed a hand on my back, right over where my heart was. “If it’s quiet I can hear it beating. So strong and passionate. I can hear it speed up when you look at me. Even if I can’t see your eyes, I can feel them roll over me, my body.” She stopped and closed the distance to us by half. I could smell her perfume and could hear her breathing softly.

“Amber...I…” I tried to speak, but the mind attached to mine gave me a sense to be quiet.

“You’re the first person that’s figured it out on their own. Not the only one that knows that I’m a sex worker, though. If Keifer were a bit brighter, he would have realized I was just bullshitting him that day. He’s a headstrong boy, but guile goes right over his head...I like that about him. It’s sweet in its own way…``she trailed off and seemed to get lost in her own thoughts for a few seconds.

She got even closer and I felt her breasts press up against my back, stiff nipples pushing into my back through the terry cloth robe. “Did you see what my other desires were when you went skipping through my mind? What it is that I truly want?” She was now whispering in my ear.

The thought had flipped through my mind. Amber wanted to be raped, by me. Or anyone else in the group. She wanted nothing more than to be forced against her will to submit to someone and be used. A Pokémon raping her had not been what she wanted, it was a human. Preferably a beautiful one like me. I had seen that in her mind.

As soon as that thought flitted through my mind I felt a confirmation, almost like a mental nod. I took in a deep breath, then let my pack fall to the floor with a loud thud. Spinning around I caught Amber by her arms and pulled her into me. She was surprised as I roughly kissed her and proceeded to push against me and struggle. I let my mental powers fill me with strength and my hands became like vices. I pulled Amber into me and trapped her hands between our bodies so they would stop flailing around. Then with the hand I had freed I gave her ass a firm smack. Amber tensed up and I wondered if I had hit her too hard with my augmented strength.

I had to keep playing the role, this was my repayment, to fulfill a deep seeded fantasy of hers. I brought the hand up that had smacked her ass and grabbed her by the cheeks. “Now, it’s your turn to listen. I’m going to turn you into my fuck doll tonight, and you’re going to take everything I give you. Do you understand?”

Amber spit in my face and I gave her a firm smack across the cheek in response. She let out a pained grunt and I grabbed her face again. The feeling I got from Nona told me to keep going. “That was a dumb idea bitch. Now, you’re going to get punished even worse than that if you don’t behave. Are you going to do that again?” I loosened my grip enough to where she could move her head. Amber shook her head and I could feel her body trembling.

_ “Nona, at some point I want to claim her mind and body. At that point I need you to drop the barrier around her. Ok?”  _ I said to the presence in the room that I knew was still listening in.  _ Also, light would be appreciated.  _ I got a mental nod once again.

There was a soft click and the room was suddenly flooded in light. My eyes stung, but I tried my best to ignore it. I looked into Amber’s deep green eyes. I knew that she couldn’t see me and her eyes didn’t focus on mine like I was used to. I saw a small line of blood drip from the corner of her mouth and realized I must have smacked her a little harder than I had meant to.

“Now, on your knees.” I said and loosened the hold I had on Amber. She tensed up and I knew she was planning to try and flee when I let go. This roleplay was starting to feel a little too real. My free hand reached down and removed the tie to my robe. I could hear Amber’s breath speed up as I forced her hands behind her back and then bound them together. One handy thing about growing up on a farm, you got good at knots, even when you weren’t looking.

“I said on your knees slut.” I smacked Amber’s ass once again and she let out a pained cry then fell to her knees with a thud. Her heavy breasts bounced as she landed and she looked up in my direction. I wiped the trickle of blood from her mouth with the ball of my thumb. “See? Now this will be far less painful for you if you just play along.” I said then let my own robe fall to the ground with a soft swish of fabric.

Amber looked up to me, a mixture of anger and excitement in her green orbs. I gathered up some of her long red locks and laced my fingers through it and used that as a handle to shove her face into my freshly shaven pussy. She grunted and tried to struggle at first, but after a few seconds I felt her tongue slide out of her mouth and across my labia. Lightning struck and I let out a soft moan as the gorgeous woman began to eat me out, even as I held her in place. I ground my pussy into her mouth and used her nose to rub my clit. This was not a gentle face fucking; I used the curvy red head to sate the lust that had been building inside me.

Part of the way through rubbing one out on Amber’s face I felt the barriers around her mind open just enough that I could slip through. A tornado of thoughts and emotions were flooding Amber. She couldn’t believe that I had hit her and was forcing myself on her. It was also making the curvy woman hornier than she could remember being in a long time. There was a fight within herself to try to run from this and a much greater part that wanted me to fuck her until I broke her.

I rode Amber’s face until my legs started to quiver and I had climaxed twice on her mouth. Then I pulled her free and she took several deep breaths. Her hair was tossed and her face was covered in my love juices. As she recovered from her face fucking I walked behind her and pushed on her shoulders to make her bend over. She refused to budge at first, but another loud smack on her ass and yelp of pain made her give in. That had been her plan all along, I saw in her mind, but I was all too happy to play along. 

Amber bent over in front of me putting her face onto the soft pile carpet of the hotel room floor. Her long red locks fell to the side and fanned out like a splash of blood. She was looking back at me with her green eyes and even though I knew she couldn’t see me, I could see the fear and lust cast in my direction. Each of her cheeks had a handprint on them from where my strength enhanced palms had slapped them. In between her round lusicous buttcheeks was her sweet wet peach. She had gotten it waxed at some point, and it was glistening with excitement.

“So you like punishment, don’t you slut?” I said and let my extra strength fade. Amber pretended to struggle at the rope still binding her hands, but wiggled her ass at me.

“No, you’re a monster.” She said and let her voice quiver.

“Oh?!” I said then slapped her right cheek. The sound of the smack filled the room and Amber let out a pained squeak. I followed up with another strike and this time the squeak became a moan. My connection told me that she was loving every second of this. I gave her one final hard smack and could see the outline of my bones in her soft flesh when I pulled back. Amber balled up instinctively to protect herself from another strike and I placed my left hand on her lower back and shoved her roughly back into place.

“You’ve got two good looking holes down here.” I said as I ran my right hand across her round ass where my handprints remained, then up her moist slit and past her asshole. “Which one should I fuck first?” I said and let as much wickedness sink into my tone as I could.

A flash of actual fear came across Amber as she felt my finger run across her tender pucker. She wasn’t new to anal, but wasn’t that experienced either. That was exactly what I needed to know. “Just fuck my pussy and get the fuck out.” Amber said with disdain and more than a little lust. It was getting harder and harder for her to stay in character for this and her desire to get used was growing by the second.

My bag was beside us where it had dropped and I made a decision as I saw it. I removed my hand from Amber’s lower back and let my hand that had been caressing her ass fall to her pussy and start to swirl in and around her folds and tease her clit. Amber was biting her lip to keep from letting out any sounds that would tell me she was loving this. When she heard the sound of my zipper opening I felt her tense up.

“What are you doing? Just get off and go away.” She said and her voice shook as she did so. The sound stoked my libido and made me fall deeper into my need to dominate her. 

“That’s not how this works, we’re done when I’m satisfied.” I said, then pulled out the smaller dildo. This one I didn’t use much, but it would be perfect for now. I also grabbed the bottle of special lube that went with my toys and finally set out my strap and canine dildo. Then I pushed two fingers into Amber’s wet pussy. They slid in with no effort and I felt her hot channel grip me and pull me deeper. I started to swirl my fingers inside of her; then pushed my face into her rear and started to lick and tongue fuck her ass. 

“That’s disgusting, stop it!” Amber said but her mind told me she was loving everything and couldn’t wait to see what I had planned for the toys I’d produced. I didn’t need to get her off like this and only rimmed her for about a minute before pulling back. I stood up to put on my strap, inserting the module into myself that would make it feel like the dick attached was actually my own. As I did so, Amber shuddered and I saw her trying to get loose of her bindings. A quick and hard smack to her left cheek stopped that kind of behavior.

“This will be much better for you if you just lay there and take it like the bitch in heat you are.” I said in character then finished locking myself into the strap and loading up a cum cartridge. This was a special cum lube that would light her senses up and leave her wanting more. I looked down at Amber and the sight in front of me was beautiful. Her large round ass up in the air and red hair spilled to the side. Holes glistening and ready. Time for the final bit. I knew that Nona acted as Amber’s eyes somehow, just not exactly how it worked. I didn’t think she actually looked through Nona’s eyes, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t.

My mind pushed deeper into the sea of emotions inside Amber. I wrapped my concisousness around hers. I left the window open for Nona to see, because I could tell the Pokémon was getting her own pleasure from this. When I had as much of Amber in me as I could, I pushed my vision to her. I wanted her to watch herself get fucked.

There was a gasp from the girl as she was flooded with my eyesight. I couldn’t help but notice the flood of emotions she got as she was once again allowed to see light and colors. Then I focused on her bare red ass in front of me. I still had a job to do and just because I could give her this extra treat, didn’t mean I was going to stop from raping her.

Reaching down, I grabbed the bottle of lube and then squirted some onto Amber’s rear. She flinched then relaxed as I started to work it around the globes of her ass and across her holes. Then I picked up the smaller dildo, about the same size as Chonk had been, and got it nice and wet as well. Amber couldn’t help but flinch as I placed the toy underneath her then slowly dragged it across her pussy and past her ass until it rested on her back. Then I made the journey back down and stopped with the bulbous tip pressed firmly at her pucker.

“Please, no…” she said in a breathy whisper, but we both knew that was the opposite of what she wanted right now. I didn’t say anything and just started to push the toy into her. Amber sucked in a breath and I could feel her excitement as she was able to watch her own asshole devour the cock. I kept pushing until the balls of the toy were firmly seated in her ass. Then, I stood up and lined the other cock at her pussy.

“You’re in for a treat. I’m gonna fuck both holes at once and get this over with faster for you.” I said then shoved my cock to the base in a single hard thrust. Amber couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped her lips as she was impaled on the dog dildo. My strap had a place to lock in a second toy above the main one so I attached it to the dildo buried in Amber’s anus then pulled back. I gave her ass a firm smack and felt her insides clamp down on me as I shoved my hips forward again. Amber bit her lip and I could feel that she was trying not to cry out in pleasure.

I started to rut and fuck her holes for all I was worth. Amber would let out the occasional cry of stop, but more often was holding back moans and elated humming. The sight of her red ass being pounded into submission was more than the girl could handle; soon she gave up all pretext of not loving the fucking she was getting. Amber’s sultry voice was soon moaning happily and I felt her pussy start to quiver on the cock I was thrusting in and out of her.

Finally, I reached my own peak and buried my knot inside her cunt and let my own orgasm trigger the special seed to fill the woman. We moaned happily as I filled her pussy with cum and our sweaty bodies shook. When the cartridge was empty and I had ridden out my orgasm inside Amber’s holes. I detached the cocks from myself and left them buried inside her.

“Kassi...I’m still so horny. What did you put in me?” Amber said in a breathy whisper. I walked over to the bag and pulled out the last bit of tonight’s fun, the massive Grimmsnarl cock. I loaded it with an extra large cartridge of sperm I had collected from Bolt a few days ago, then attached it to myself.

“Something to make this feel even better.” I reached down and deflated the canine knot and made sure Amber got a good look at her pussy leaking cum. Then I placed the tip of the near foot long dick at her entrance.

“I don’t know if that’ll...ngh!” She said and was cut off as I roughly shoved the monster cock inside of her. The twists and folds of the dick, I knew, felt amazing as they pushed and pulled at your love canal in strange ways. I felt Amber nearly climax from the mixture of the two cocks inside her mixing with the aphrodisiac cum lube. Wasting no time, I started raping her pussy for all I was worth. My lap crashed into her bouncing ass and since the Grimmsnarl cock was so long I was able to use my hand to make the dick in her ass go in opposite time to the large rod. I rode Amber into the carpet and still continued to fuck her until she was begging me stop and to just cum already. Finally, after what felt like an hour of using her as my personal fuck doll, I let myself explode inside her.

The electric cum had concentrated and Amber’s walls were zapped with the semen as it was pumped into her. I felt her body lock up, me flooding her womb directly with the seed. Her climax forced my mind to disconnect from hers and she sank back into herself for a few brief seconds as she came. 

To finish it off, when she was done cumming I roughly yanked both dicks out, then shoved the large cock in her mouth and told her to clean it. Amber did so with a happy moan even as tears ran down her face. I sent her one final image, it was her lying naked on her hotel floor, with a whipped ass and both of her holes leaking fluids before she passed out.

***Thank you to LadyMiss for her inclusion to the GTiG story and for Amber. If you want to learn more about her or any other character in the story please consider joining the GTiG Discord at https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk ***


	39. Chapter 38 - Melody

Chapter 38 - Melody

I woke up snuggling Taiko, my Rillaboom. His large, muscled arm was draped over my thin waist, and his manhood was currently pressing against my ass. When I had finished with Amber last night I'd returned to my room still wanting more. Taiko, Bolt, and Hope had all been in the mood, so the four of us had fucked for an hour before passing out.

For a second I considered waking the large brute for another round, but it was early and he deserved his sleep. I slid out of bed and tiptoed around Bolt and Hope, who were cuddling on the floor. Finding enough open space to workout in, I went quietly through a tough yoga routine. It felt good to stretch and put my muscles through a workout, finding that when I was done I didn't even need a potion to heal any soreness from last night.

"I must be getting used to big dicks." I giggled to myself as I went to hop in the shower. The water felt amazing and the hotel soap smelled fruity and inviting. Everyone was still asleep when I had finished getting around so back into their balls they went. I checked my phone and saw the time was still before 8 and I wasn't sure if any of my friends were awake. Keifer was the closest, being only two doors down, so I pushed my mind out to see if he was awake. 

Fear and excitement flooded me as I connected to him and I saw that he was currently staring at his egg with Primarina as it wiggled. He was still fearful of Hatterene, but that was overshadowed by the fear of becoming a dad for the first time. That was something I could understand and I decided to visit him and offer support if he wanted it.

Thinking of babies got me thinking of Joy and I pulled out my phone. Mum had sent me some texts that I hadn’t checked yet. They were all pictures of Joy doing adorable things: her “helping” fold laundry, covered in sauce as she ate spaghetti messily, finally Joy sitting in the garden surrounded by flowers and wearing a pink bow in the fluffy fur atop her head. A girlish squeal escaped me as I flipped through the pictures and I put the flower picture on my background. 

I also had missed messages from Rei, when I opened it I saw that it was a sex video of her and Ellie last night, the petite beauty had her face buried in Rei’s thighs and Korra, Ellie’s Zeraore was pounding Ellie from behind. “Did you know Korra was a futa?!” Said the message attached to the tape.

I smiled and packed my bag before heading out into the hall and over to Keifer’s room. Primarina let me in and hugged me happily as she led me into the room. Their egg was wiggling like crazy in the middle of the bed, and small cracks were starting to form on its surface. 

Keifer’s full attention was on the egg and he hadn’t even noticed I’d walked in the door. “Hey buddy, just wanted to come check on you. See how you’re doing after yesterday.” I said, placing a hand on his shoulder to let him know I was there.

He jumped at my touch then turned to see me. It looked like he hadn’t slept a wink, the bags under his eyes sunken and dark. “Hey, Kassi. What’s up?” He said, his tone tired, but excited.

“Arceus Keifer, what’s wrong?” I asked, pulling the man into a hug. He sat there for a second then pushed away gently and went back to staring at the egg, saying nothing. “Keifer, I don’t want to be an ass, but I am worried. What happened between you and Hatterene?” I asked, my voice starting to bleed off some of the concern I was feeling.

“Nothing I can’t handle Kassi. Just need to talk to Hatters.” His voice was almost robotic and I looked to Primarina for support. She put a flipper over her heart and motioned that she was upset, but to let it be.

I wanted to help, but I didn’t want to force my way in. If he wanted to talk about it, he knew I would be here. Instead, I walked over to the phone and ordered a pot of coffee to be delivered, charging it to my account. 

“So you were sure it’s a girl, right?” I said, draping myself over Keifer’s shoulders and giving his neck a gentle kiss. Part of this didn’t feel right. I liked Keifer and loved having sex with him, but I wasn’t so sure that the connection went to love like it did with Ellie and Rei. He seemed like he could use some physical reassurance right now and that’s what I wanted to give him.

“Yeah, should be a girl. We’re going to name her Melody. Right babe?” He said, not even taking notice of me. I looked into his mind and all I could see was: the egg, swirling thoughts about being a dad, and plans he had for the future for his daughter. 

I kissed his cheek once more then motioned to Primarina to take my place, “You’re gonna be an amazing Dad, Keifer. You want me to stay or…”

“Stay, please.” He interrupted me. His eyes suddenly locked onto mine and focused. “Please, you’ve done this before and I want to make sure everything will be ok.” He said.

I smiled and then sat down on the bed. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of him and Primarina cuddled up, waiting for their daughter to make her appearance in the world.

Half an hour later, and several cups of coffee poured into Keifer, the egg was almost completely cracked. I looked up from the dirty fan-fiction I had been reading about a girl in a magic school to see that it was time. I flipped open my camera and focused on the couple.

Keifer and Primarina held hands and held their breaths as the egg made one final singing squeak and shattered all at once. A tiny Popplio laid there, covered in egg membrane and looking perfect. Primarina sang the most beautiful song I had ever heard and scooped her daughter up into her arms. Keifer was crying openly, the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. Overwhelming joy and love flooded my senses from both of them and it reminded me how I had felt when Joy had been born.

Both of them were in love with Melody instantly, would do anything to protect her, and were madly in love with each other for bringing such a perfect bundle of joy into the world.

“Welcome to the world, Melody.” Keifer said, taking his daughter from Primarina and wrapping her up in a warm fluffy towel. “I’m your dad, Keifer. And this is your mom, Rina. We’re so happy to meet you.” He said, the little Pokémon letting out a sweet squeak as it reached to touch his nose with a flipper.

I wiped the tears from my own eyes and managed to get a picture of him holding the baby Primarina. He looked at me and smiled. “Aunt Kassi, do you see? She’s a shiny Pokémon!” He was beaming and I looked closer. Sure enough, Melody was a darker blue than your standard Popplio. 

“Congratulations you two. She’s beautiful.” I said, getting up and walking over to give each of them a kiss. I looked down at the tiny baby Pokémon and my heart swelled with joy and a pang that made me miss my own daughter. I took a picture of Melody herself once she’d been cleaned up, then let myself out of the room. 

Making my way downstairs I finally met up with Rei and Ellie. They were chatting happily as they ate breakfast. “Did you two do more bonding or fucking last night?” I said, sitting down with a plate of eggs and berries. 

They looked at each and back to me, “Both, did you like our present?” Ellie said, her blue eyes flashing a little bit with inner light as she said it. She bit her lower lip and I saw that she had a hand under the table and also under Rei’s skirt.

“Yes, I did. Too bad you didn’t invite me. Not that I had time because…” I started when a sexy purr came from behind me.

“Because what Kassi?” Amber said, walking over to the table with Nona on her shoulder and a plate in her hands. I noted with satisfaction that she had walked with a very slight limp and sat down very gingerly on the padded chair. “I thought you went to bed early last night?” She said, looking in my direction.

_Don’t let those two horn dogs know, or Amber will never get a good night’s sleep again_. Nona said into my mind. 

_Good point_. I answered back and then turned back to my girlfriends. “because I was too busy having fun with Taiko, Bolt, and Hope to join you.” I said, going for part of the truth. 

Rei narrowed her eyes at me and I felt her trying to reverse the flow of our link, but I slammed the doors down by focusing on a memory of Taiko, Mire, and myself peeing on her on Route 6 on our way to Stow-on-Side. Her face turned a bright red and I felt her arousal skyrocket. She had been ignoring Ellie for the most part, but as soon as that memory had hit her she had moistened up enough to let the toy Ellie had been trying to slip in her through. 

_Amber also wants to thank you for last night. She was gushing to me about it all morning and admired the bruises you left. She even just used makeup to hide the slap mark on her face. Maybe you should do it again sometime, I know I would love to watch_. Nona said, with horrible timing. 

I started to cough and sputter around the bite of egg I had been trying to consume; no one else seemed to notice the smug look on Nona's face as I did so. Once I had gotten myself under control I spoke up. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well we all slept in too late and missed registration for battles today, so we can all try tomorrow and then do some shopping." Rei suggested, then let out a moan and doubled over the table when Ellie hit a button on her phone.

“I owe you two a night on the town. Ellie I would take you, but you’re not old enough to get into the club.” Amber said. She raised an eyebrow at Rei, but didn’t mention anything. She was letting more of her Kalosian accent out this morning and it made the sexy memories of our phone call last night flood me. 

Ellie pouted adorably at that, but seemed to accept it. “That’s fine, if you guys are drinking I think I’m going to have to pass anyway. I don’t feel too good.” She said and pushed the plate of food away from herself. 

“Oh!” I said, grabbing my phone and flipping open the camera roll. “Keifer’s egg hatched. Her name is Melody, have a look!” Passing the phone to the girls they started to let out aws as they flipped through the pictures. Then Rei suddenly smiled. 

“Kassi, when did you take this picture and why didn’t you share it?” She said, holding up my phone and showing a picture I had taken the last time we had gone shopping. I was wearing some blue lingerie, standing in a mirror and posing to show off my ass.

I reached for my phone, but Rei yanked it away and hit two buttons. Her phone dinged a second later and she smiled. “Thanks baby.” She said then handed my phone back to me. Watching her for another minute I realized that she had set the picture as her background. Ellie’s phone dinged a second later and she smiled, doing the same. 

“You two are exhausting.” I said, chuckling. 

“All of you are exhausting.” Amber added, “But, I’m having a lot of fun.” She smiled prettily and I felt a flash of desire come from Rei and Ellie, I couldn’t argue with it, because the same had happened to me.

We finished our meal and set off for the Gym. Keifer had said he wanted to nap and spend time with his daughter. He would register later. The Circhester Gym was perched at the top of the town. It featured the glacier badge design on its front. Posters of Melony, the Circhester Gym Leader, were posted everywhere. She was one of the most desirable women in Galar, despite being a non-conventional beauty. 

Melony was older, in her early 40s and had a full figure. Her hips and bust were large and soft, but she still had a thin waist. Melony also had: flawless pale skin. wide blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair. She honestly reminded me a lot of Mum, just with an even fuller figure. Melony’s son, Gordie, was a Rock Type Gym leader and the two would alternate each year who would handle the Pokephile Challenge or the Kid’s Challenge. 

While registering we asked for a unique condition for our winning. Keifer was obsessed with Melony and wanted all of us to share her at once. So we asked that if all of us won, we’d get to run a train on the leader in private at the end of the day. The registration official took our request and seemed positive that Melony would accept. She preferred to do her deals in private, since she was so often forced to be humiliated in front of a crowd.

Once we were done with that, we went to explore Circhester. The town was beautiful. Snow drifted around the town, but a natural hot spring source under the city kept the pavers warm and the snow didn’t stick. Children ran around and played. I watched a man and his Gardevoir making out on a bench.

As we walked around town Ellie and Rei played some game, where Ellie would hit a button on her phone and Rei would moan or squeal and rub her thighs together. After about the fifth time it happened, while waiting in line for snow cones behind a family. Amber finally broke down and asked what the hell was going on. Apparently Ellie had slipped the Rotom Dildo into Rei and kept changing its shape whenever she wanted to embarrass Rei. The bad part was, Rei was totally into it and loved the feeling of being publicly humiliated.

The first store we walked into was an adult toy store. Ellie was stopped at the door and forced to wait outside while we shopped. She pouted and went to sit at a cafe next door with the two baby Eevees. This shop was much larger and more well stocked then the one Rei and I had visited back in Hulberry. “Amber, I think we died and went to heaven.” Rei said, grabbing the curvy redhead by the hand and leading her to the wall of toys.

I grabbed a trolley, knowing that we were going to leave her with our arms full if the honey blonde had her say in it. “So do you prefer lots of texture, lots of size, or something more natural?” Rei asked Amber as I walked back within earshot. She was busy taking Amber from toy to toy trying to find her “perfect fit” like a shoe salesman. In the middle of describing the size and shape of a Noivern dildo Rei suddenly bit her lip and moaned, then continued on like it hadn’t happened.

“I don’t know Rei, I like big, but not massive like you two seem to. Texture is nice since I’m sensitive to touch. I also,” Amber was interrupted once again by Rei and she grabbed Amber’s shoulder and let out a quivering moan. The store had several other patrons in it and a couple of men trying to go unnoticed looked in her direction. “You still have that dildo in you, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course. It’s a Rotom Dildo and can change shape with the push of a, ahh!” Rei’s legs quivered and I saw a line of fluid leaking down the inside of her thigh. 

“You don’t think Ellie is upset that we came in here without her, do you?” I asked Rei, and only got a nod in response.

“It feels like Taiko is inside me right now, and he’s spinning. Ah! Damn you Ellie, I’m going to spank your pale ass red later.” Rei said, trying to keep her focus. I could hear the toy’s motor whirring inside of Rei and the trickle of fluid that was running down her leg turned into a stream. Amber and I looked around and she found a toy similar to Rei’s Rotom dildo, only with a detachable clit stimulator on it. The thing could be controlled to change shape, vibrate, and rotate from a Rotom Phone app. 

I got interrupted in my shopping by Rei and Amber grabbing my hand and pulling me into a dark room. It was a small theater used to screen porn movies and had a single black leather sofa that was barely big enough for the three of us. As soon as the door was shut a lesbian porn started playing. Rei got onto her hands and knees and flipped her skirt, showing me just how wet she was from Ellie’s abuse of her pussy. She reached back and tugged at the toy, but it wouldn’t budge. “Damn you Ellie, she had the knot at the base fully inflated. I...fuck!” Rei yelled and she came hard, fluid dripping from her slit. “You two just have your fun.” She broke off into a non-coherent stream of moans and curses.

I looked at Amber, “Don’t seedy places like this usually have glory...yup there it is.” On one wall; opposite the screen and next to the couch where three holes in the wall. The each were padded and about hip height. The ground under the holes was padded and a box of condoms sat in the corner next to a jar saying “Just the tip.”

“Let me guess, our little privacy booth has started growing mushrooms out of the wall?” Amber said with a smirk, already tugging at her shirt to remove it. Her large breasts bounced in the lacey green push up bra she wore, she tossed her shirt aside and looked at me. “Come on, we need to go mushroom picking.”

I pulled off my own shirt; the fabric teasing my nipples as it slid across. Grabbing Amber by the hand I led her over to the wall. All three holes were filled with a decent sized dick and I let Amber take the one in the middle: a large pale cock with an uncut sheath. “Honey, it’s time to play.” I said to my girlfriend who was moaning in delight as Nona lapped at her clit while she enjoyed the torture Ellie must have been subjecting her too. The cock I kneeled in front of was a large black monster: the head large and balls looking heavy and full. “Condoms if you need them girls,” I said tossing one to the other two holes, “without further ado, dig in.”

Amber and I moaned happily as we each took our cocks into our mouths. Mine was a bit salty and musky, but I didn’t care. My lips parted and stretched around the dick, the head flared as it slid over my tongue. Whoever was on the other end of the cock pushed forward as far as the hole would let them and his tip poked at the back of my throat. Thank Arceus I had trained away my gag reflex; as I doubled down and pushed myself to his base. I heard a manly shudder on the other side of the wall and his cock twitched in my throat.

Glancing to Amber I saw that she was expertly bobbing her head back and forth; her hand kneading the jewels of the man she was servicing. She looked sexy as fuck giving head and I wished that I had a dick so she could blow me as well. 

Rei got off the couch, quickly tugged off her shirt and noisily inhaled the dick in one gulp. She started to rub at her clit and noisily came as she sucked hard on the man in her hole. After only a few seconds of slurping and choking on the dick the man let out a moan and Rei’s face was painted in cum. She let out a happy squeal as she licked up the cum and rubbed it on her chest. That cock pulled back and another took its place: big, dark, and purple. “Mmm, a Machamp huh? My favorite.” Rei pushed forward and moaned happily on the new Pokémon dick in her mouth.

During all this, Amber had pulled off her pants and inserted her new toy into herself. She had set the vibration to low, pulling the toy in and out of herself. The bruises on her ass were a deep purple and Rei seemed to eye them with envy.

Nona had come up behind me and slipped her nose under my skirt. Sharp teeth grazed across my pussy lips as she yanked my panties aside and started to lick me. I moaned deeply, the feeling of Nona’s rough tongue on my clit was amazing. I started to suck and lick at the cock in my mouth, giving the man I was sucking a groan as I went from base to tip with each thrust. 

Rei hadn’t felt the need for a condom with a Pokémon dick, after getting it good and slick with her spit she had spun around and shoved the dick in her ass, the toy still buried inside her and now whirring audibly. 

Amber let out a happy gasp as she managed to get her own cock to cum. The sexy redhead’s face and bra-covered tits were splattered in thick white seed. She started to cum on her new toy as she felt the warm fluid slashing on her face, whoever the man was giving her a prodigious amount of cum. 

Nona was amazing at giving head and I felt my own climax building. I swirled my tongue around the bottom of the cock in my mouth, also increasing the pressure of my sucktion. The man on the other side yelled out in pleasure, “Take it you sexy slut!” Then exploded down my throat. I quickly pulled him out and milked the cock as it sprayed my face and tits. I got my orgasm then, cumming all over Nona’s face and felt her twitch as she fucked herself to a climax with her own tail. The jizz was thick and hot: smelling musty and like the man had been pent up for days. The man shuddered as I took him back into my mouth and cleaned him up with a happy moan. Once he had pulled away, I spun around and buried my own face into Nona’s pussy, wanting her to get off even harder.

Amber’s dick had retreated and she was now bent over in front of Rei, making the blonde eat her bruised ass while she fucked herself with her toy. Rei was cumming over and over as the toy in her pussy buzzed angrily and the Machamp slammed his large member in and out of her ass. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and I knew that she was in heaven.

After another few minutes Rei locked up and her hips were lifted into the air each time the Machamp’s cock twitched to deliver another burst of seed into her ass. She passed out with the force of her continued orgasm and Amber was pushed onto the ground as the full weight of Rei fell onto her ass. The two of them fell into a pile and they were both coated with Machamp cum as the Pokémon continued to unload his balls.

I rushed over to check on Rei, finding that she was already starting to come to. While she was mostly out I pulled on the toy in her vagina and it popped free with a wet squelch. “Honey! Are you ok?”

Rei smiled dumbly, her eyes starting to come back into focus. “Let’s do that again, best orgasm fucking ever.”

“But you passed out!” Amber yelled, crawling out from under the cum soaked girl. 

“Best day ever.” Rei said, letting out a large happy sigh. She completely relaxed and slumped onto the floor, the biggest grin on her face. The rotom dildo that had been in her continued to randomly change shape, vibrate, and twist in a spiral. 

“Either Ellie is really mad or she really loves you.” I said, picking up the toy and turning it off. Once turned off the toy deflated back into an innocuous basic stick vibrator shape and size. 

“Both. I love that girl.” Rei said, her body still twitching with latent pleasure. “Would you two be willing to…”

“NO!” I shouted, cutting her off. She pouted prettily.

We used some towels provided in the room to clean up as best we could. All three of us still felt sticky and reeked of semen. 

I grabbed myself a couple other dildos to add to my collection as well as some plugs, Including a jewel plug that Rei begged me to make her wear when we went out tonight. I also picked up a couple other tools to make it easier to let my dom side do her thing. 

We paid for our things and left the story. Ellie looked a little upset when we walked up then looked furious when she realized that she had missed out on a chance for fun. When we briefed her up to the point where Rei had passed out and she seemed to calm down a bit.

Rei hugged Ellie and thanked her and Ellie freaked out, telling the older girl to get off her and that she reeked like jizz.

It was just past lunch and we all agreed we should eat at the hotel and get cleaned up. Maybe grab Keifer as well when we were done so he could hold the bags while we shopped. 

Getting back to the hotel, I let my team roam the room when I went to shower. The ever horny Ana jumped on me when she smelled the sex wafteing from my body. Forcing her into the shower with me I enjoyed some afternoon delight with the pretty cream swirl. When we were done she watched me wash up with a sweet smile on her face.

“I think tonight might be the night for my egg to hatch.” She said, idly popping bubbles floating in the steamy air.

“Really? That was fast. Congratulations Ana!” I said, scrubbing at my hair to get the semen out of it. 

“Yes, I’m so nervous and excited. I can’t wait to meet my baby girl, even if she’ll be half my own size before I know it.” Ana was talking wistfully about her plans for her daughter. How excited she was that she would get to grow up with a loving Trainer from the very start. “You’re not going to be here tonight are you?” She eventually asked, a slight bit of sadness in her tone.

“I’m sorry Ana, we’re going out tonight to make up for Amber’s awful birthday, and the whole Falinks situation.” I said with as much sincerity as I could put in my tone. “But, Ellie and Keifer are staying behind and that means you and Hatterene can be together to welcome your daughters into the world.” I picked up Ana and gave her a kiss, then hugged her tight. “I love you my sweet girl, and I can’t wait to meet both your daughters.”

Ana smiled and kissed me back. When I was done and dried she took extra care to fix my makeup and hair quickly. While I ate. All of that done, I rejoined my friends in the lobby and we left to go shopping. 

The afternoon of shopping with my best girlfriends was a blast. Circhester had amazing boutiques and designers and some of the cutest clothes I had seen in Galar to date I found here. Rei and I teamed up on Ellie and took turns forcing her into the cutest outfits we could find. Ellie preferred to dress like a tomboy: jeans, black tshirts, and hats. Rei and I took delight in putting her in every bit of pastel we could find. 

Ellie walked out of the fitting room and we squealed. Amber also smirked when Nona sent her the image. The petite silver-haired girl was currently wearing a pastel pink skirt, white frilly stockings, and a pastel pink and white frilly blouse that made her look like the main heroine in a magical girl show. “All she needs is the magical staff and it’s perfect!” Rei said and started to take pictures.

“Rei! I said no pictures!” Ellie said, huffing and pulling at the frilly shirt. “This is embarassing and I’d never wear this dumb stuff anyway. Can’t we get on to you guys putting on sexy dresses?” She whined pitifully.

“What if I told you that I really have a thing for magical girls?” I said, not exactly lying about it. In truth, I had at one time dreamed of being a magical girl and there was still a staff sitting under my bed that I hoped would never see the light of day again.

“I could dress up like a magical girl for you babe. I’ve got like 2 dozen outfits back at home.” Rei purred into my ear, clearly peeking into my mind.

“How many cosplays do you have?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. Trying to not call her on the fact that she was in my head and she had my heart racing. Just the thought of the honey blonde bent over in a Sailor Moon costume...why was this image so clear? I glanced at Rei and she had a huge smile on her face. “Get out of my head!” She laughed and slammed her lips against mine.

“Not a chance, too many sexy things going on in there. You know, your thoughts are almost as dirty as my own.” I rolled my eyes in response to her statement. “To answer your question, not a lot, actually. I sell most of my cosplays and make commissioned pieces for professionals. I just have a soft spot for dressing like a magical girl.” She said, striking the iconic pose with her legs spread and the victory sign held sideways over her eyes.

“That’s not how you do it. Use the other arm and you lift your leg, you ditzy blonde.” Amber said, striking the same pose, but better. Like she had practiced it dozens of times. 

“GUYS!” Ellie screamed, bringing our attention back to her pastel-clad self. “Can I PLEASE, get out of this cutesy shit and back into something comfy?” She stomped her foot and puffed her cheeks in frustration. Which only made it cuter and harder to take her seriously. 

“Kassi, go get that Eevee hoodie we saw on the racks.” Rei said.

“For once, I’m glad you were reading my mind.” I replied, scampering off to get the item.

~*~

Several hours later we returned back to the hotel. Our arms were full of bags and we were all laughing and giggling. Ellie now wore the Eevee hoodie we had picked out for her: only because it had a pocket and hole on the front that was perfect for Eon to ride in. 

Ellie and Amber went to the older woman's room to help her get ready to go out and Rei came to my room. While Rei showered I pulled on the new cocktail dress I had bought to go out in. It was a deep purple, and skin tight. The sides were made of thin spaghetti straps and the only parts that were made of solid fabric was the front and rear center to cover my crotch, belly, breasts, butt and part of my back. It had two long sleeves on either side that were slitted in a similar fashion. The entire garment was strapless and barely came down low enough to cover my ass. 

Rei stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel, and placed a call to her mother.

"We've reached Circhester, Mummy, but we were too late to face Melony today," Rei said.

Elaine nodded. "Everyone's doing well? Ellie's fine? The egg samples she gave me are yielding fascinating-"

"Ellie's fine, but..." Rei interrupted and bit her lip. "We've made a new friend, Mummy, and I was wondering if PokéHealth could help her?"

Elaine turned away, pressing a button. "Hold my calls, Janice." Turning back to Rei, she gave her daughter a smile. "Tell me more, sweetie."

"We met her on Route 8," Rei said. "She'd gotten lost in the labyrinth, and gone through her supplies and Pokémon trying to find her way out. I thought PokéHealth could help her, because she's been blind since she was six."

Elaine leaned back. "I'd heard a blind girl was competing this year, and had even been sponsored. I didn't look into it further; you and Kassi are quite enough for this woman to be thinking about." She took a deep breath. "Darling, I'm glad you want to help people, but I don't think we can do anything. If she went blind at six, I'm sure her parents would've done anything to prevent it or cure it, and it's obvious that such attempts weren't successful."

"You're not going to try?" Rei said.

Elaine sighed, and shook her head. "I didn't say that. I'll have our doctors give her a checkup, assuming she's willing. I _a_ _m_ saying that it's possible, perhaps even likely, that it's been too long to do anything for her."

"Would Amber even want her sight back?" I said, coming up behind Rei, nuzzling her neck. "From the little she's said, she went blind around her sixth birthday, and she just had her twenty-third--Elaine, are you all right?"

Elaine had frowned at Amber's name, standing up abruptly as I mentioned the twenty-third birthday. She hurried over to a cabinet, rummaging through it before pulling a file out. Then she pulled out her tablet, poking at it briefly before she paled.

"This Amber," she said, her voice tight. "Would she have red hair, killer curves, and a voice that drips sex? And her parents were from Kalos?"

We looked at each other, and then back to Elaine. "Yes to the first three," I said. "I assume her parents were from Kalos, as she says she lived in Kalos until she headed out for the League."

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Rei said.

Elaine dropped back into her seat, running a hand through her blonde hair. "I need to see Amber as soon as possible. I'd come to Circhester tomorrow, but it's far too late to clear my schedule."

"But why?" Rei said.

Elaine gave us a hard glare. "You will not repeat this to anyone, do you understand me?"

"Yes'm," we said.

"Amber's parents were having issues with conceiving, and came to PokéHealth for assistance," Elaine said. "Per standard procedure, they had an employee assigned to them for the duration of their consultation. When... irregularities came to light around their consultation, as well as twenty-five other consults the employee had been involved in, I was forced to fire said employee."

"Is she in danger?" Rei said.

"I don't think so, darling," Elaine said. "She's twenty-three, you said? And she hasn't mentioned anything other than blindness?"

"Both correct," I said.

"Then it would seem Ivy got one thing right," Elaine muttered.

"Ivy?" Rei said. "PokéTech Ivy?"

"Yes," Elaine said.

Rei bit her lip. "Mummy... Amber's sponsored by PokéTech."

"And it sounds to me like she wouldn't be in the Challenge," I said, "except Ivy's made a point of having PokéTech study Amber's failed League attempts, and create things to keep her in, like homing Pokéballs, for one."

Elaine stared at her daughter, and me, the blood draining from her face. She stabbed the same button as before. "Janice, clear my appointments for tomorrow; I need to make an early start for Circhester." When Janice had confirmed she would begin doing so, Elaine shook her head to clear it. "Assuming you can do so without alerting Amber, get me samples of her blood, saliva, and urine. Get it to the nearest lab by emergency courier, spare no expense."

"But that violates--"

"Rei, darling," Elaine said, cutting through Rei's protest. "You're not wrong, but at this point, I'm trying to keep Amber alive. Ivy's still the same self-serving bitch she was twenty-four years ago, and she'd never go to this much trouble over one person if she didn't get something out of it."

"What do you mean, keep her alive?" I said.

For a moment Elaine hesitated, and then she threw up her hands. "I've never met anyone with a memory like Ivy's," she said. "Whatever Ivy did back then, whatever she hoped to gain from it... it's all locked inside Ivy's skull. I fired her as much for what she didn't write down as for what she did--pro tip, twenty-six couples do not produce identical consults--but I don't know enough to make more than inelegant guesses. What I know for sure is this: two women miscarried during a Max Raid; three women miscarried while attending battles for the Poképhilia Challenge; when their labour started, one woman was in the North Wild Area, while another was attending battle of the kids' Challenge, and both babies were stillborn. Of the nineteen live births, all but one died before they were ten, and yes: they either died somewhere in the Wild Area, or were in attendance at battles of the kids' Challenge."

"But Amber's still alive," Rei said.

"That can't bode well for her," I said.

"Get me those samples if you can," Elaine said. "I'll be there tomorrow night at the latest." She hung up and Rei and I looked at each other with concern, plans clearly forming in the honey blonde’s brilliant mind.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for making it 38 Chapters with me. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord dot gg slash F5QdwRk https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk 

I would also like to thank FreeSoul, Chaoslord, and CrisisofInfiniteMisses for collaborating and bringing their respective characters to life. As well as NovaDazzler for their collaboration and soon to be introduced character. I cherish your friendship and this wouldn’t be the same story without all of you.***


	40. Chapter 39 - Pleasure Kitty Nightclub

Chapter 39 - Pleasure Kitty Nightclub

“Well, our night just got a whole lot more fucking interesting,” Rei said, tossing her phone on the bed, a bit of heat in her voice. “How the hell are we supposed to get all that out of Amber tonight?”

“I don’t have any idea. Spit is easy. You are always asking for people to pee on you, so that can be handled. But, blood…” I said, trailing off as my mind tried to figure out a plan. 

“Blood is one thing I’m not into,” Rei said, shuddering at the thought.

“Not what I meant, but good to know,” I said, not coming up with anything. “Shit!”

“Not really, tried it once with a girl at school and it was just… 

“No Rei, ew! I meant how are we going to get a blood sample from Amber?” I paused and thought over the conversation with Elaine. “What about getting her so drunk she passes out?”

“Might work or,” Rei rushed over to her bag and pulled out a bottle that held a few small white pills, “We use one of these.” She shook the bottle and smiled wide.

“Do I want to know why you have Roofies?” I said, my eyebrow shooting up.

“I thought it might be fun to use on you some time. Take advantage of you for a change.” She said, her smile bright and cheerful.

“Please don’t. You know I would just agree if you asked.”

“But that’s half the fun! Wait,” she reached into her towel and started rubbing her pussy, “what if you used it on me. I would love to wake up confused, sore, and sticky. Maybe get all the Pokémon involved and…”

“Babe, you’re getting off topic. We can discuss getting date raped later. For now, we need to get ready. Bring one of those pills with you; we can use it on Amber and get the samples. I’ll bring Taiko so he can carry Amber back here.” I walked over and kissed Rei, pulling her hand out of her towel. Her fingers were slick with her love juice and I sucked them clean.

“Arceus, you’re sexy, can we have a quickie?” Rei begged, trying to slip her fingers under my dress.

“No, get dressed. I’m going to drop off my Pokémon with Ellie and check on Keifer. Meet you in the lobby.” She pouted prettily at my answer. “First, turn around and bend over.” I smiled, and she complied.

I had set out the jeweled plug for her and after getting it slick with her own love juice I pushed the large plug into her rear. Rei let out a moan, and her cheeks were flushed when she stood up and looked at me. “I have to go in public like this?”

“Yes, and no panties. Now hurry up.” I gave her rear a playful smack, and walked out of the room.

“I love you!” Rei shouted as the door swung shut.

~*~

Walking to Keifer’s room I knocked softly. I heard him hang up a phone call on the other side of the door, and walk over. The door opened and Keifer was there leaning on the wall: the tall boy with messy green hair, green eyes, and a body starting to grow muscle. “Hey Kassi, what’s up?”

“Just coming by to check on you. Mind if I come in for a minute?”

He nodded and I stepped into his room. Keifer’s team was out, lounging around the room. Noticing a bottle of water with a pink lid near his pack, and knowing exactly what its origin was, I smirked. I took a seat next to Primarina and Melody, his shiny Popplio daughter. The tiny seal squeaked, jumping into my lap.

“So, how’s your day been Kassi?” Keifer asked, trying to make small talk as he sank into a comfortable looking chair. 

“It’s been great. We got a lot of shopping done, had some fun and signed up for Melony’s Gym,” I answered, skipping over the fun we’d had in the sex shop this afternoon since Melody was in my lap. The tiny seal was demanding that I pick her up and hug her, so I obliged, patting the cute baby Pokémon on her head as I held her against my chest. “What about you, are you feeling better?”

“Thanks to everyone, I am. It’s been a long rough road, but I’m finally here, and myself again” he gave me a kind smile. “and… I’ll tell you what happened here in a bit.” I nodded, not pushing the subject. “That aside, we’ve all just been resting. Me and Staraptor went and got Pangoro Express for everyone. There’s actually a left-over box if you’d like some”

“No thanks – Rei, Ellie, Amber, and I all had lunch already, but thank you for offering.” I gently stroked Melody’s head, getting a few satisfied squeaks from her. The tiny seal had nuzzled her head into my dress, and was trying to nurse on me, but I didn’t really care. “Ana’s egg is hatching tonight, and I’m sure Hatters’ is as well.” I looked over to her and Hatterene nodded. Melody seemed frustrated that I wasn’t giving her the milk she wanted, and I winced as she bit down on my nipple.

“Speaking of that, I was told I’m on baby-sitting duty? We can go out in the hall and talk about it.”

We got up and I handed Melody to Primarina, who took over nursing the little Popplio. I fixed the front of my dress, and followed him into the hall. Keifer led us a few doors down to get away from the ears of his team.

“Before we speak about me being a baby-sitter and me telling you what happened, I know you can read my mind.” I didn’t move for a moment, and Keifer let out a heavy breath. “I’m not upset. It’s how you were able to help me open up more to my own desires and it’s how you knew I needed to be left alone yesterday. I just… I don’t know… wish you had told me sooner. Do I… not matter as much as Rei, Ellie or Amber to you?”

“Keifer, I…” My voice trailed off as I struggled to come up with something to say. Of course, Keifer mattered to me, and he was more than a friend. I wasn’t sure if I saw him as a lover, however. Even Amber wasn’t quite to that level yet. My own feelings when it came to Keifer and Amber were complicated and confusing.

“It’s complicated. I have powers, yes, but don’t think that just because I haven’t told you doesn’t mean I think any less of you. I love you as much as Rei, and Ellie and Amber.” I thought about Keifer and how much about him I truly didn’t know. He had a knowing look on his face and his own thoughts seemed complicated. “And I know you’re keeping your own secrets, too.”

“You’re right Kassi, and I want to be open about those.” I felt his mind open up; he was actively trying to take down his barriers, and let me see into his mind. I dove in with a little hesitation at first, but my own curiosity got the better of me.

At the beginning of Keifer’s journey, before even leaving Postwick, he had been attacked by a Kadabra. After that attack he had been saved by two Eevees which were now his Leafeon and Sylveon, staying back home with his mother. The attack had changed him in a way as well. He could understand the Pokémon language; actually talk to them, not with a psychic link the way I did. He didn’t have any of the other abilities I had developed. He couldn’t see into minds, but he had a great affinity for understanding the emotions of Pokémon.

Keifer had used this ability to grow closer to his team. Getting attached to Gallade and finding eventually they could meld in battle into a single being (battle bond). His attachment to his Typhlosion had also caused the Typhlosion’s Mega Stone to appear, something I had experienced the first night sleeping with them when the fire weasel grew inside of me by accident. I saw the connection that Keifer had with his team. From his loss to Nessa and the humiliation he had been forced to endure when Gardevoir was just a Kirlia. To his near loss to Bea, because Hatterene had evolved to her final stage during the battle and turned into her now overly-sexualized self.

Even though I could communicate with my Pokémon, borne a child with Hope, faced hardships, and felt love with my team; I found myself envious of how close Keifer was to his team. He saw them as no different to me or any of the other girls in our group. In fact, he seemed even closer to his Pokémon than to humans. This is what the Poképhile Championship was about, and right now, I was losing.

“And now, I know you’ve wanted to know what happened. I don’t know how much Ana has told you from her and Hatterene’s talk, but I think it might be better if I let you look through my mind,” Keifer said, going back to his dour mood for the past day.

Then, as he remembered Hatterene, a dark rift opened within himself. I saw his memory of the night she had laid her egg. Hatters had gone mad with lust, raping Keifer over and over to try and get the egg out of herself faster. The witch had gone so mad, she had nearly killed him that night, only stopping when her body had finally pushed out the egg. and Keifer had pushed her away. They had spoken a little about it, but there was a lot of pain and fear built up between himself and Hatterene right now.

“Arceus, Keifer that’s,” My mind trailed off, my own memories and fears of being raped and nearly raped by Pokémon coming back, “I’m just glad you’re okay.” Pulling my mind back before I could let my own emotions or thoughts betray me, I reached out. I pulled the tall boy into a hug and rested his head on my chest, my fingers slowly combing through his messy hair. Keifer smelled like the hotel soap, sweat, and a little like cotton candy, probably from him sleeping with one of his fairy types. We stayed like that for several seconds, my heart starting to beat faster as I drank in his smell.

“Me too Kassi. Now that’s done with, about babysitting, what’s the plan with that?” Keifer said, breaking the hug and giving me a smile.

I shook my head to clear it and smiled back. Part of me didn’t want to go anymore, it wanted to spend the night in with my Pokémon and get closer to them. My child-like imagination spinning up what Hope would look like with a Mega Evolution. Then I remembered Elaine had tasked me with an important job concerning Amber. She seemed to think that the sultry redhead was in danger. It was up to Rei and I to get those samples, keep Amber calm, and unaware of what we were doing.

“Well; Amber, Rei, and I want a night out tonight. Ellie legally can’t come to the club we’re going to, and we didn’t want to leave her alone with both the Eevees and the eggs hatching tonight.” I batted my eyes at the boy as flirtatiously as I could. “Would you mind sitting in with her and helping out,  _ please _ ?” Leaning into him on the word please I felt my chest squish against his own.

Keifer’s face flushed, and he cleared his throat, “I can understand that. I planned on staying in again tonight to be there with Hatterene when her daughter hatches. I’ll gladly stay back and help Ellie,” he said, shifting his legs so that he could hide his erection a little better.

I threw myself into him again, deciding to double down. “Oh, thank you!” I squealed, feeling his large manhood poking into my stomach as I hugged him. “I promise we’ll make it up to you for watching them.” I tried to come off as sultry, like Amber, and in doing so my powers modulated my voice, and it actually came out sounding like the redhead.

Keifer stared at me, I stared back into his jade green eyes, then we both broke into a fit of laughter.

“No problem Kassi. I’ll head up to Ellie’s room in a while. Now, you three don’t get into trouble,” he said, like a stern parent. He started to walk back to his room. “Oh, and Kassi?”

I had started off towards the elevators to head up to Ellie and Rei’s room, where Amber was getting ready. “Yeah, Keifer?” I asked, turning back to face him.

“You can tell the others now. I know they want to know I’m doing better.” I nodded and he opened the door to his room.

~*~

Ellie opened the door almost as soon as I had knocked. The petite girl was walking around in nothing but a pair of panties and a smile. Her silver hair swished on her shoulders as she walked away, and sat down on the bed next to the sleeping Eevees. “Amber is in the bathroom with Cream getting her makeup done.” She looked me up and down and her face broke into a smile.

“You look so sexy, Melons. Care to play with me a bit before you go?” She reached up, and pinched a dark nipple, a bead of white milk forming at its tip.

I walked over and kissed my young girlfriend, my hand sliding into her panties and across her slick hairless mound. She took in a shuddering breath, her back arching and her lap pushing itself further into my hand.

“I swear all you people ever do is think about fucking,” Amber said from the bathroom door. Turning I looked at the redhead. She wore a dress made of white silky cloth. The top was made of two wide strips of cloth coming up from the waistband to cover her large breasts and end around her neck in a choker. the two bits of fabric were kept in place by a web of stings that also pulled her cleavage in and showed off the perfect orbs. The bottom of the dress was ankle length with a slit that ran all the way up to her upper thigh, just barely allowing her pussy to stay hidden.

Ellie took in the sight of Amber with the dress and her hair and makeup done immaculately and immediately pushed herself against me more. I pulled my hand out of Ellie’s soaked underwear and gave her a smile.

“Keifer will be up here soon. You be a good girl, and I’ll reward you tonight. Or, you can play with him if you want.” I kissed the girl who let out a frustrated moan.

“I’m not interested in Keifer that way. You promise to make it up to me? Maybe give me some bruises like you gave Amber?” She sat up while she spoke and had put her lips inches from mine, her hips swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

“Still not proving me wrong,” Amber said, walking over to us. “Sorry you can’t join us tonight Ellie. I promise to make sure one of these horny bitches makes it to your bed tonight.” She slapped Ellie’s rear hard and the petite girl squealed and then stuck her ass out for another.

The sound of a keycard sliding into the door was heard, and then Rei came in. She was wearing a silver party dress. The fabric sparkled even in the dim hotel light and the halter top that was cut all the way to her navel did a great job of showing off the modest bust that Rei did have. She was wearing heels to match as well as some jewelry. The honey blonde looked sexy as hell in that get up.

“I want both of you so bad right now.” Ellie said, then bounded over to Rei for a kiss.

“Get dressed, cinnamon bun, Keifer was right behind me. and just barely missed the elevator to come up here.” She said, pulling the small girl off of her.

Ellie pouted, then walked into the restroom holding a set of clothes.

Nona hopped up onto Amber’s shoulder and we walked out of the door while letting Keifer in. I handed over Ana’s ball and incubator to the boy and told him to take care of her. My heart ached a little to not be there for Ana, but I wanted to save my friend.

As we were walking out of the hotel lobby, Rei’s phone went off. “It’s from Mummy, about Ellie.” She read off the message. “ **I didn’t get to tell you about Ellie earlier: don’t let her sleep with any male Pokémon without taking mothersbane. She’s highly fertile to all but human male seed.** ” Rei stopped and let her arm drop to the side.

“Rei, what’s wrong?” I asked, seeing her look of concern.

“We played with Korra last night and Ellie didn’t take any mothersbane this morning.” She bit her lower lip.

“You don’t think that Ellie is...?” Amber said, her thought trailing off, “She was complaining about not feeling well while I was getting around.”

“Fuck,” I replied. Whipping out my phone, I sent Ellie a message. “ **Don’t sleep with any male Pokémon,** ” I sent, and immediately the response bubbles popped up.

“ **Too late for that. Gardevoir already told me. I’m having twins!** ” That message was followed by a string of smile, heart, and wow emojis all designed to look like Eevees. I showed it to Rei, who almost fell over when she stumbled over her own feet, and read it to Amber, who didn’t seem to want to say anything.

“What are we going to do?” I asked, worried about Ellie. Sending my own string of heart emojis, shaped like a Vulpix, in response.

“I don’t know, other than support her. Ellie is a tough girl. Although we need to make sure she stays on a regimen of mothersbane from now on,” Rei said as we started to walk again. Nona was out, and I let Tsunami out of his ball to stretch for the few minutes it would take for us to walk across town. Circhester seemed a safe place; but we were three hot bitches, barely wearing anything, at night, and walking into the red-light district of town. Having a large scary Gyarados by our side seemed to do the trick as no one bothered us. It also gave me a chance to talk to the big dragon.

He claimed he wanted to eat before the match tomorrow and would go hunt after he saw us safely to the door. I also used that time to let Rei hear Tsunami’s voice, and allowed the two of them to speak. I had expected Rei to immediately launch into dirty talk with the large dragon, but to my surprise she started talking to him about what he remembered about being a Magikarp. Tsunami had been born in the lake outside of the Professor’s home. He had spent all of his youth avoiding danger, larger predators, and fighting Arrokuda until he had become one of the largest Magikarp in the pond. That’s when he had found me. He told her about the way he had attacked me, not hiding details, and then showed his remorse for what he’d done.

Amber and Nona were listening in on the conversation as well, I noted, but didn’t say anything. A knowing look did come over Amber after Tsunami had told his full story and when we stopped in front of the red-light district she hugged me. “I get why you were so stubborn now, well, a little bit anyway.” She smiled at me, and I hugged her back.

"Kassi?" Rei said. "Should we accompany this buxom redhead vixen on her night of debauchery?"

"Who says I was having a night of debauchery?" Amber said, a vulpine grin on her face.

Rei gasped. "You mean you wanted to pay for a night on the town, and it wasn't going to include any debauchery?"

"Oh, well, if it's _ debauchery _ you want..." Amber said, and set off. Rei and I followed Amber, and in a loud whisper meant to be heard.

"Why do I feel like I threw down a gauntlet, and she just doubled down on it?" Rei said.

"...because if she's heading where I think she's heading, she did," I said.

"And where do you think she's heading?" Rei giggled.

"The Pleasure Kitty Nightclub," Amber announced, twirling in place and gesturing to the club.

We were standing in front of a brick building that didn’t look much different from the rest of the town. The building was only a couple of stories tall and the entrance was tastefully decorated. A neon sign in the shape of a Liepard stretching sat next to the words “Pleasure Kitty Nightclub.” Music could be heard thumping, even from outside, and a line of people stood in front of the club doors.

Amber ran a hand through her long red hair and sashayed up to the bouncer who looked bored in his duties. “Tell Gordie that Iana and two friends are here.” She said in a seductive purr to the large man.

“Yes Ma’am.” He said in a cockney tone, then pressed a finger to his ear and relayed the message.

We walked up next to Amber and within a few seconds the door to the club burst open. Gordie, the Rock-type Gym Leader, came out with his larger than life appearance. He was a young man in his early 20s, white hair dyed yellow at the tips, sunglasses even at night, and a huge jeweled necklace around his neck. He wore a suit that the bottoms had been cut into shorts and his stocky body made him look wide.

“Iana you little devil!” Gordie said in his booming voice. "If you'd told me you were in the Challenge, I would've tried harder to unseat my mother as Gym Leader!"

"Like you'd trust the nightclub to anyone else," Amber said, giving the man a hug.

"That's true," Geordie said. "Follow me, then." He ushered us inside after I put Tsunami away. The music was the first thing I noticed, it shook my teeth with how loud it was. Next was how clean and high-end everything looked. Most of the bar was decorated in sleek black and neon with plenty of black lighting around the bar to make fluorescent colors pop. "How close do you two ladies want to be to the stage?"

"Stage?" I asked, already staring at a curvy brown haired girl wearing nothing but a pair of fluorescent pink panties spin on a pole on the raised platform in the middle of the room.

"Girls dance here," Amber said. "You can also pay for private dances... but as a general rule, the closer you are to the stage, the less money you'll have for private dances, since your money goes on having the girls up close and personal."

"We have semi-private booths along the side of the room," Geordie said, "and the girls do circulate, so you'll still have fun."

"Let's do a booth," Rei said.

Geordie led us over to a booth and promised to send over a waitress with a couple of menus before walking off. We slid into the cool black leather and I saw a pole in the center of our table. Both Rei and I were already fighting the urge to jump on it and try it for ourselves. We both looked at Amber.

“Iana?” Rei asked.

“Does anyone in Galar know your real name?” I asked, pushing the words  _ Malena, Iana, and Jessica  _ to Nona with my mind and also pushed the image of Keifer’s bottle of bathwater in his room. Amber bristled for a second at the last one, then smiled.

"I worked here, on and off, for about a year," she said, "and I couldn't use my real name, could I? Though if I could do it all over again, I wouldn't choose Iana. Whenever I wrote it down, I had to explain that Iana starts with an 'i', not an 'l'."

“But…” Rei trailed off when Amber reached out and grabbed hold of the pole in our table.

The buxom redhead pulled herself onto the tabletop and her heels made a loud click as they landed on the hard glass top. She kicked up the leg that was free from the slit in her dress and wrapped it around the pole. With practiced grace she kicked herself off then let go of the pole with her hand. Amber’s body flew outwards as she spun, her long red locks spilling out and brushing past the tips of Rei and I’s noses. She bent backwards while locked in place by her toned legs and her large breasts pulled tight at the fabric of her dress, the lace netting barely holding on. Then she leaned up and grabbed the pole once again, her heels clacking once more as she stood on the tabletop once more.

“...fuck me…” Rei said, her breath catching.

“I’m blind, not useless.” Amber said with a smirk, shaking her ass a bit in Rei’s direction to the song.

“If you’re going to dance, Iana, none of the girls will come near this table,” the waitress said, “I’m Kate, I’ll be your waitress. If you see a girl you like, let me know and I’ll inform her to come over. Here are your menus, and I’ll be back in a while to take your orders. For now, drinks?” She was cute, with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing the tightest short shorts and crop top I’d ever seen.

“I’ll have a Gin and Toxel.” Amber said, immediately.

I quickly glanced over the menu and picked the cutest sounding drink, “Tikachu for me please.”

“I want a Viva-la-Eevee and a round of Squirtle Squad Shots please.” Rei added. “Oh! And Flamethrower shots too. Those are a must have for parties.”

Kate nodded then walked off.

“Cinnamon whiskey Rei? I thought you were a high class girl, not a freshman sorority girl at PokeState?” Amber laughed.

“Sometimes the finer things in life are the trashy things.” Rei said, then slid in close to whisper into Amber’s ear. “Plus, I need to get you drunk enough to give me my favorite trashy thing tonight.” She bit Amber’s ear, the older woman shuddered under her attention.

“Même pas en rêve (not even in dreams)” Amber said back, in her native Kalosian (french). Rei’s mind translated it for me instantly as I was reading it.

“Ce soir est ce soir et demain est demain (Tonight is tonight and tomorrow is tomorrow).” She responded in equally flawless Kalosian. This caused Amber to blink several times and look to Rei.

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you blondie?” She leaned in and gave Rei a chaste peck on the cheek then slid the girl back at me. 

I grabbed my menu and started to look through it. “Do you have any recommendations Iana?”

"Wrong question," she said. "The right question is 'are any of the girls I knew still around,  _ and _ working tonight?', and since it's been at least a year since I last worked here, I have no idea. That said, I do have a recommendation: understand that this is Geordie's passion, that he wouldn't let a girl work here if she'd ruin the nightclub's reputation, and pick out the hottest girl you can."

“I was asking about the food, but that’s good to know too,” I said, a smile coming to my face. 

"I wouldn't have a clue," Amber said. "Aside from a limited section of staples, the menu changes every four to six weeks."

Kate returned then, a tray of drinks and appetizers with her. “On the house.” She said, setting everything in front of us. “Now, what will you have?”

“Are you on the menu?” Rei said, winking at the curly-haired brunette.

“Not unless you want to upset Gordie; we’re kind of dating.” She winked back and Rei pouted: grabbing her Eevee-themed martini and throwing back a sip.

“We’ll just have whatever the chef recommends,” I replied, and passed the menus back to Kate. The brunette smiled and walked off, her perky ass jiggling in her shorts as she walked away 

“To a fun night with my girls,” Rei said, holding up her shot of Flamethrower 

“To a victory against Melony tomorrow,” I said, holding up my own shot glass.

“And to feeling those amazing thighs wrapped around my head afterwards,” Amber said with a purr. We clinked the tiny glasses and tossed back the alcohol. It reminded me of Hope and the burn was completely overrun by the taste of cinnamon.

Several minutes passed by as the three of us giggled and swapped stories and Amber told terrible jokes almost on par with Keifer’s puns. During that time a few girls had come over to see if we wanted company. I saw a girl in Rei’s mind so we kept politely declining until the one we wanted eventually came over. The girl’s name was Candi, I heard as she was called to the stage to dance, and she looked like she would be a lot of fun.

The food arrived and we tucked into the specialty burgers that had been sourced from Unova. They were built as bite-sized sliders and the sauce was spicy and sweet. The cheese on top was a local Wooloo cheese and there was a pile of hand cut chips to go with each plate.

We had finished off the first round of drinks by now and Amber had ordered a bottle of wine. The three of us were starting to get a little giggly and Rei kept trying to run a foot up our legs; had she not been wearing high-heels I might have seen what she was capable of.

"Can we get... y'know... private dances?" Rei said, her voice slurring just a bit.

"Nona?" Amber said, looking to the Espeon.

“ _ All right _ …” I heard in my mind as Nona pulled us all into a psychic link.

“ _ Of course you can get private dances _ ,” Amber said. “ _ I mentioned them earlier. But do you want a private dance or a… _ ”

“ _...wait, _ ” I said. “ _ Are you saying we can fuck one of the dancers? _ ” the image of Kate’s perky ass walking away flitting between the three of us.

“ _ Technically, Geordie frowns on having sex with the clientele, so no one talks about it, _ ” Amber said. “ _ If you've come here to fuck a dancer, someone gave you a name, or you're willing to take the bet that the girl you pick will do it. _ ”

“ _ But we don't have names, _ ” Rei said.

“ _ No, but you have me, and I know what to ask _ ,” Amber said. “ _ So... have you seen any girls you liked? _ ”

“ _ I liked Candi _ ,” Rei said, her mental voice very quiet, almost embarrassed 

“ _ Ooh, she was cute! _ ” I exclaimed, pretending I hadn’t known all along.

"Kate!" Amber shouted, waving for the waitress, but facing the wrong direction.

Kate bustled over at her call. "Yes, Iana?"

Amber lowered her voice, and Kate leaned in. "We're thinking of getting a private dance from Candi," she said. "Does she charge extra?"

"She does," Kate said. "Shall I let her know to come fetch you?"

"Please. 

“ _ I'm going to stay here, _ ” Nona said. “ _ In your recollection of those rooms, they seem rather small. _ ” The purple Pokémon curled up into a ball on the back of the booth and started to watch the stage where a petite girl with long brown hair spun on the pole in mid-air.

Candi came over within seconds of Kate leaving. "You ladies want a private show?" she said. "Follow me, then." She was a taller woman with chocolate brown skin, a full chest, and large well-toned ass. Her hair was pitch black and wavy and her smile glowed in the black lights of the club. On her shoulder sat a tattoo of a lily that had been done with UV ink, the flower glowing a bright yellow. More striking than that were her eyes. They were a pale purple, almost lavender and they too were glowing with the blacklight.

She took us to a private room that had two mini-stages with poles, and three couches. This room had a door and was much quieter once shut. Rei giggled and ran over to a pole, grabbing hold of it and spinning like a girl on a playground. She tried to do a sexy maneuver like Amber or the dancers had done, but just slid down the pole with a screech of skin and a thud when she hit the floor.

“Ow,” she said as she got up, and pushed her breasts back into her dress.

"Three of you, huh?" Candi said. "A private dance will be a hundred and twenty thousand Pokédollars; you'll get me for ninety minutes."

"Kassi, if you would?" said Amber. I processed the transfer to the club's account, Amber turned to Candi. "And your account?"

"Well, again, there's three of you," Candi said, a smile breaking over her face. "Do you girls just want me to do all the work? Or are we all going to play together?"

"There's a price difference now?" Amber said, raising an eyebrow.

"You've already got me for ninety minutes," Candi said, unperturbed. "I need to know how much longer you'll be needing me for."

"We'll all play," Rei said, and I heard her fingers squish. She was  _ already _ fingering herself? Did that girl  _ ever _ get enough?

"Then that'll be another hundred and sixty thousand Pokédollars," Candi said.

I handled that transfer, and Candi stepped up onto one of the mini-stages. "Now you girls just relax," she said. "Candi's going to dance for you."

We leaned back, Amber closing her eyes, and just listened, breathing in the aromas that began to build up in the room. 

Candi's hair swished about, her heels clicking against the stage. Her lithe body bending, twisting, and shaking seductively as she danced.

Rei's fingers were buried in her wet pussy, her smell filling the air. I found the pill we would need by reaching in her dress and tucked it away.

Candi was gorgeous and my own excitement started to build. I was breathing heavily, but otherwise tried to remain still. I opened my eyes to Amber so she could watch the show if she wanted.

Rei slipped a hand between my legs, and I let out a gasp. Her practiced fingers swirled around my wet sex then dove in without mercy. My concentration wavered for a moment, then I gave in, spreading my legs for my girlfriend as she fingered us both.

Amber grinned, soon smelling the mix of our scents. I could see in her mind that she found our mixture of smells to blend well and it started to bring out her own excitement.

Rei got on top of me and started to tug at my dress. I let out a gasp as she pulled one of my nipples into her mouth and gently bit down on the tender bud. She was grinding her crotch against my bare thigh, leaving it wet and her jeweled plug scratching me lightly. 

Candi's movement stopped, and she sank into the couch beside Amber. "Your friends seem to have forgotten I'm here," she said, and I felt her hands gliding over Amber’s clothes through our link, her fingers working to get them off. "So let's have our own fun..."

She wrapped her lips around one straining nipple, and Amber gasped as her tongue flicked over the pale nipple. She teased the nipple until it was stiff, moving onto the other, whereupon she gave it the same treatment. 

I kept my eyes on Amber and Candi so the blind woman could see what the beautiful dancer was doing to her. Rei didn’t seem to care; she was already fucking herself to orgasm on my leg, her fingers tugging at the nipple that wasn’t in her mouth. 

Amber slid her hands down Candi’s sides, tracing over her panty-clad pussy. Candi laughed and rolled her hips away. "Not yet, sweetie," she said. "Your friends need some attention now, it seems... 

Candi moved over to me, pushing Rei off my lap and sitting down on my lap, trailing kisses down my throat. I let out a throaty moan, and tangled my hands in Candi's curly hair before she once again moved, this time to Rei, where she pressed Rei's face into her boobs. Judging by Rei's muffled squeak of arousal, she was loving it.

“Do you indulge fetishes, you beautiful angel?” Rei gasped as Candi found her plug, and started to rub and flick it.

“What do you have in mind sweetie?” Candi purred.

I felt Amber slide up behind me and push me onto my hands and knees, biting my ear as she got me into the position she wanted. “My turn you sexy bitch,” she whispered into my ear, and yanked the hem of my dress up roughly. She gave my ass a hard smack and the bolt of pain made me let out a girlish squeak. Another one landed in the same place and the sting of it started to twist into a perverse pleasure.

“I want all three of you to pee on me when we’re done. Please, I’ll do anything,” Rei said with a moan. Candi had flipped the honey blonde over, and was now slowly teasing her ass by tugging at the plug until it almost popped free, then pushed it back in.

“That’s pretty kinky, I don’t know if you can afford,” Candi started but Amber laughed.

“Just tell her Candi, that spoiled princess can take it.” She roughly pulled on my panties so they rode up my slit and tugged at my clit. A quivering moan escaped my lips at the attention and I involuntarily dropped my shoulders, offering my ass up to Amber

“250,000 for the golden shower, since you’re so pretty. I’m assuming your girlfriends will help me out too,” Candi said, she nudged Rei to turn around and face me, her ass in the hair like my own.

“Done if Kassi and Amber will do it too,” Rei said, pushing her face into mine and kissing me hungrily. She tasted like alcohol and her berry lip gloss. I wasn’t sure what Candi did to Rei but the honey blonde suddenly moaned into my mouth and started to shudder.

“Damn, what did you do?” Amber said, then smacked my ass roughly once again. Hissing in pain I pushed my mouth back against Rei’s to keep from screaming out. Then she pushed my panties aside and roughly pushed two fingers into my soaked pussy.

“Oh fuck, mmm.” I said as Amber pushed her fingers down, and curled them against my walls, her nails scraping lightly across the delicate skin of my pussy interior.

“There, see,” Amber whispered into my ears, her Kalos accent brought out to the max, “pain brings pleasure doesn’t it? Now, say I want you to take advantage of me, Iana.”

“I want to bend you over and rape your holes again,” I said in defiance, biting my lip when Amber roughly smacked my other cheek. The pain made me curl up involuntarily, which made Amber smack me again, only this time she missed by a bit and her middle and index finger smacked roughly against my outer and inner labia. This time, my cry of pain was genuine and I felt Amber’s sorrow bubble up from inside her.

“Sorry Kassi, I didn’t mean to actually hurt you.” She let me up and I saw a smirk on her face. “You know, you’re a terrible bottom.” She pulled me in and kissed me deeply. It was my turn to be the bad bitch in the room and I pushed Amber down onto her back, her face next to Rei’s.

“I’m not a terrible bottom; you’re just a bad dom. Let me show you how it’s done.” Amber’s wicked grin made an appearance and she reached up and tugged at her top so both of her large, pale breasts flopped free. I could see in her mind that she thought the scene had just gone wrong, but she was going to roll with it. Amber had way more experience and I vowed to learn some things from her later.

“Then show me what I was doing wrong,  _ maîtresse  _ (mistress).” She said with a purr, opening her legs wide for me to show how soaked her lace panties were. Rei leaned over and pushed her mouth against Amber’s. The two beautiful women started to make out and I found my own desire grow. Looking up, I saw Candi pulling off her own panties and gently rub at her sex.

“Want to make these two bottom bitches eat us out?” I asked the gorgeous dancer.

“Only if we can make out while we do so,” she said, pulling off her bra as well.

I reached down and tugged my dress over my head and tossed it aside, then climbed up to straddle Amber’s face. I reached back and gave Amber’s panty covered clit a firm, but gentle slap. “You hurt my pussy, kiss it and make it all better,” I said and pushed my slit against Amber’s face. She moaned into my pussy and I moaned as I felt her tongue slide into my depths. “You know, I saw that idea about your getting piercings, I get first dibs when you get that bar in your tongue,” I said, rocking my hips on top of the curvy redhead’s face. My hand hadn’t been idle during this time. Yanking Amber’s panties roughly aside, I slipped two fingers into her sopping wet pussy, and began to roughly fuck my hand in and out while curling my fingers inside of her.

Candi did much the same to Rei and then we started to make out. The dark-skinned beauty played with my tits and swirled my pink nipples around with her tongue. We rode our girls to our first of many orgasms for that night and Amber made me see stars with how talented her tongue was. I couldn’t wait for her to get it pierced.

Over the course of the next hour all of us switched places, fucked, switched again, and experienced orgasm after orgasm. All of us were women that knew how to please another woman and the evening was one of the best nights of sex I can remember having. As it was coming down to a close I managed to slip the Roofie to Amber when she asked for a drink. 

Twenty minutes later, a piss soaked Rei stood next to me in the VIP room. Candi was passed out and snored next to Amber, who was doing the same. On the table sat three shot glasses that were sealed with condoms we had found in the room. Each one contained a different fluid from Amber.

“I hope we did the right thing.” I said, leaning on Rei then taking a deep breath. My vision was swimming with alcohol and exhaustion. 

“I’ll get the samples to the courier. Don’t wait up, might take a while.” She said, trying her best to be in serious mode even in her own drunken stupor. 

Tailko came out and helped the three of us get back into our dresses, though no one wore panties, and we departed the club. Amber didn’t stir a muscle as Taiko carried her slung over a massive shoulder. I was cradled in his other arm and spent the walk home drinking in his smell and telling him how much I loved him and the rest of my team.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for making it 38 Chapters with me. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord dot gg slash F5QdwRk https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk 

I would also like to thank FreeSoul, Chaoslord, and CrisisofInfiniteMisses for collaborating and bringing their respective characters to life. As well as NovaDazzler for their collaboration and soon to be introduced character. I cherish your friendship and this wouldn’t be the same story without all of you.***

  
  



	41. Chapter 40 - Melony the Ice Queen

Chapter 40 - Melony the Ice Queen

The first thing I remember when I woke up was the feeling of my head splitting in two. Second, was just how lovely and soft where I was sleeping was. It also smelled wonderful and I took in a deep breath of the intoxicating smell. 

“Arrête ça qui chatouille.” I heard Amber’s voice say followed by an immediate, “ _ aïe-aïe-aïe, _ ” she said, bringing an arm to her head. “Kassi, what the hell happened last night? Last thing I remember is giving your girlfriend the golden shower she wanted.”

I realized then that I was snuggled up on Amber’s chest, her large breasts making a perfect pillow. “I think we all drank too much,” I answered with a half truth. “Ow, my head.” I grabbed my own forehead and balled up into Amber’s side. 

A large gorilla arm stretched over both of us and I heard Taiko let out a satisfied grunt as he sat up to inspect the two naked women sleeping next to him.

“Shit, did I fuck you and Taiko last night? No wonder my body hurts.” Amber said, letting out a groan and stretching.

“No, I did not take advantage of either of you last night. As hard as it was to resist.” Taiko said in his deep masculine voice and I grabbed my head in pain. Telepathy was not welcome when you were suffering from a hangover.

“Taiko said he didn’t take advantage of us.” I rolled and gave Amber a kiss on her cheek. “But if you want to join the both of us for a shower that might change.”

Amber looked in my direction then laid her head on the pillow. “Does the sex need to be a part of it? I want to shower, but I am not in the mood.” She sat up a little bit and her hand accidentally grabbed onto Taiko’s half-erect manhood. “Oh my!” she exclaimed and let her hand travel up and down the length once, the cock stiffening under her touch. “Well. if we  _ have  _ to…”

~*~

Amber and I were the first ones to make it to the breakfast buffet that morning. Luckily we both had Full Heals to help with the headache and our stomachs could be cured with some greasy bacon, eggs, and toast. One by one the others joined us. Rei looked like death warmed over. Keifer was about as happy and chipper as I’d ever seen him even though he walked in with a strange limp; making all three of us want to punch him in the nose for being so happy while we were miserable.

“It’s too bad you weren’t there! It was amazing! The two eggs opened at the same instant and the sisters wanted to do nothing but snuggle with each other all evening, except when they wanted to be fed.” He went on and on and sent picture after picture to our phones. 

I hadn’t checked my phone since the start of last night’s fun. Dozens of messages from Ellie were waiting for me. Many of them were simple texts using emojis or basic  **I love you** or  **I miss you** , but then there were the pictures. Ellie had sent a series of pictures that looked like she had pulled every male Pokémon between her team and Keifer’s into the bathroom and she was surrounded by stiff Pokémon dicks.  **Already pregnant so there’s no harm in some fun is there?** After that message were a series of photos where it looked like Ellie had taken turns pleasing each Pokemon with her mouth and finally getting mounted by the few who could go a second round. In each photo, Ellie had a strange look of sadness that showed only in her eyes.

Rei was looking at her phone and had the same look of concern on her face. “ _ Did we create a monster?” _ She said into my mind.

“ _ Maybe. I think we owe her some attention tonight, this looks more like rebellion than anything.”  _ I returned and we nodded.

_ “But, why would she do this Kassi? You know I’m all for fun, but these pictures are extreme and what if they accidentally went to the wrong place?”  _ Rei’s mental voice was concerned and more akin to a mother’s than a lover’s.

I sat there and thought on this for a minute then came up with an idea,  _ “Rei, I know Ellie is really mature for her age, but she is still a teen. This seems like when Mum told me to not drink so Hop and I stole a bottle of whiskey and drank until we puked just to spite her. We just need to talk to her and show her love. She’s a smart girl and will understand.” _

"Amber?" Came a cold, corporate sounding voice. Amber already had a look of deep concern on her face and it grew deeper when she turned to the source of the voice.

I turned and saw a woman that reminded me a lot of Rose’s assistant: pretty face, tall, athletic body, long dark hair, and cold grey eyes. She looked like she was on the other side of forty, but did everything she could to hide that fact.

"Good morning, Ivy," Amber said.

"I decided to come and watch you battle," she said. "I hope you don't let me down."

She walked away.

"That... was weird, right?" Keifer said.

"It was different," Amber said. "Ivy's usually much bubblier than that. But if she's ever expressed interest in watching me battle, it wasn't to me."

Keifer snorted. "You didn't see her face," he said. "Woman looked like she'd been told to go suck a lemon."

"I'm going to go call Mummy," Rei said, rather abruptly. "Kassi, come with me?"

With confusion I left with Rei. Whispering, I asked, "You sent the samples off by emergency courier already, why are you calling Elaine?"

"Don't you think it's odd that Ivy makes a point of telling Amber she'll be watching, when she never has before?" Rei said, her blue eyes locking onto me.

“Yes, but she’s her sponsor and it can’t be that abnormal can it?”

“Kassi, don’t be dense. Something fishy is going on here.”

Rei called Elaine, but got her voicemail. Growling in frustration she hung up and banged out a quick text before putting her phone away. 

We made our way back over to the rest of the group and started to focus on the upcoming match as best we could.

Ellie walked into the dinning room then; holding Eon and Bella, the baby Eevee that were almost full-sized now. Ana and Hatterene trailed behind her, the taller witch Pokémon carrying the baby Hattena and Milcery. Ellie was wearing a white babydoll style dress and black leggings. If her pregnancy was showing, it was hidden well by the flowing dress. She had found a wide brimmed garden hat and had braided her silver hair into matching twin tails.

As quickly as she could Ana bolted for me and I scooped her up in a hug. “Congratulations Ana, your daughters are beautiful.” Hatterene had closed the distance and I was able to inspect the baby Pokémon. The Milcery was tiny, barely bigger than my paml, a milky white with white eyes. The Hattena was also small, but about a third the size of Ana herself. Her hat body covered her eyes, but the little pokémon smiled when I reached out to touch her. 

“This is Phera, and this is Ariella.” Ana said, indicating the Hattena first then the Milcery. “Our daughters.” Ana threw her arms around Hatterene and kissed her cheeks, looking at the two baby Pokémon in her arms.

“Congratulations you two. They are beautiful and adorable” Rei said, standing next to me. I put my arm around her and pulled Ellie in for a hug as well. 

Ellie seemed to melt into Rei and I as we stood there for a minute and took in the sight of the baby pokémon. I felt Phera’s mind brush against mine, it was sloppy and had little control, but her voice was musical and tinkled as she laughed into my mind.

I looked to Rei after a minute of admiring the babies and we nodded to each other. Giving Ana and Hatterene permission to go get some food we grabbed Ellie and pulled her off to the side to have our talk.

“Ellie, we need to talk about the pictures.” I started, my tone matching my concern and frustration.

“Oh? Did you like them? It was a lot of fun, probably more fun than you three had last night.” Ellie answered with a snotty tone the smile on her face wide and wicked.

“Cinnamon bun, it’s just that…” Rei started, her eyes searching over Ellie and a frown turning the corners of her mouth down.

“What is it? You are allowed to go have fun, but I can’t?!” Ellie said, her own tone starting to become accusatory and angry.

“Ellie, that's not the issue, the issue is...” I started but was interrupted. Footsteps came up behind us. Suddenly Ellie was spun around by Amber and forced to look at the curvy redhead.

Amber's voice was utterly emotionless. "If you couple with a male Pokémon without taking mothersbane, you will fall pregnant. You want to argue that it's your body and your choice? That's incredibly selfish of you to argue, especially as you claim Kassi and Rei are your girlfriends. If they're your girlfriends, then they'll be affected by your pregnancies too. Whatever you three do, it affects all of you." 

"They left me behind," Ellie said, her tone still mutinous. 

"You threw a tantrum because they went out without you?" Amber was glaring now, though her tone was unchanged. "You're not of age to go into a club; what were they supposed to do? Stay home with you for the next three years? Only go out to places where you'll be allowed in?" 

"It's not fair!" Ellie yelled.

"I'm well aware life isn't fair. But throwing tantrums just because you can't be involved in everything isn't going to make things fairer. You'll need to learn to compromise." Amber said, her tone unchanged.

"You shouldn't have come along!" Ellie said, her voice shaking, tears choking her words. "They can't stop looking at you..." 

"Talk to them about how you're feeling. But most of all,  _ grow the hell up _ , Ellie." Amber said, almost spitting the words.

A loud smack rang throughout the room as Ellie hit Amber. She immediately took a step back, her eyes wide with shock at what she’d just done. Before any of us could say anything more, she turned around and bolted. 

“Ellie wait!” I yelled, running after her. She had too much of a head start and made it to the door first, flinging it shut behind herself. By the time I had enough time to yank the door open she had already summoned a Dragonite from a ball and taken to the sky, a whoosh of wind. 

“Damn, why don’t I have a flying type that could actually fly?” I cursed at myself as Ellie’s silhouette vanished into the horizon. 

Rei, Keifer, and Amber all came out behind us. I spun on Amber fury in my eyes, but found a finger being pressed to my lips. It belonged to Rei. “Relax, babe. Amber did something that neither of us could. Ellie needed some tough love and a wake up call. Amber used to be her babysitter and is kind of the camp mom.”

“But Ellie just ran away!” I screamed, my voice cracking as worry and sadness sunk into me.

“She will come back, just needs some time to process.” Amber said, making no move to hide the bright red welt on her cheek. “Ellie is stubborn, but smart. She’ll see the fault in what she did soon enough.

“You weren’t worried about the pictures at all, were you?” I said, my anger cooling in the truth of her words.

“Why would I be? I can’t see them. Any good?” She smirked.

“Not the time Amber.” Rei said, putting at hand on her shoulder. “But no, they were actually pretty hot.”

I smacked Rei in the back of the head for being an idiot then she snuggled up to my side. We all spoke for a minute about Ellie and what we should do and decided that, for now, going to the Arena so we wouldn’t be given an automatic loss for failure to show would be best. The whole walk across Circhester I had a sick and worried feeling in my stomach. Rei reached into my mind. 

“ _ Don’t worry, I sent Mummy a text and asked if she could catch up to her and watch over her today. Maybe look into her twins.” _ She gave the hand of mine she was holding a squeeze.

That set my mind at ease a little bit. If Elaine could find Ellie she would be in good hands. I pulled out my own phone and sent a quick text to Ellie that told her I loved her and to please come back to Rei and me. It showed as delivered but was unread by the time I had to check in for my match.

“Ah, Challenger Kassi, I’m glad you’ve arrived. I need to ask you to surrender your current uniform and please wear this one for the challenge today.” Said the sleepy looking cute brunette behind the counter. She looked oddly familiar, almost like I had seen her recently. 

“Uhm, ok. Why?” I said, even as I took the uniform that looked identical to the one I was wearing.

“It’s been brought to our attention that the pheromonic threads in your previous uniforms have not been functioning properly. We simply wanted to remedy that as well as perform a uniform update at the request of your sponsor, Pokéhealth. Miss Rei, I have a new one for you, as well, for the same reason.” The girl pulled out another uniform.

“What?! Your pheromonic threads weren’t working? Meaning you weren’t getting hornier and hornier with each bit of clothing you lost?” Rei said, incredulously. “That was the only reason I had any trouble with Opal. My shirt made my brain all foggy and by the end I was so horny I almost fucked the old woman!”

“Wow, something Rei isn’t turned on by.” Amber said, smirking. “Plus, you missed out. She was mind-blowing.” Amber added a little wistfully.

“There is so much to unpack there…” Keifer said with a gag.

“Apparently not. I remember them saying something about it at the beginning, but just kind of forgot it was a thing. Never thought to bring it up.”

The brunette cleared her throat, “Ehem. Being that you have earned your last five badges with a clear advantage you are being added a handicap for this attempt to earn the Ice Badge. Therefore, you will be limited to only 3 Pokémon for the entirety of this match. Furthermore you are not to use any healing items between the Challenge and the match.” The woman said. Suddenly I remembered where I had seen her from. She had been swinging on a pole mostly naked as we had gone to our VIP room last night.

“That seems incredibly unbalanced, but I think I’ll only need one.” I said, cockily. Taking up the uniform I went to get changed and Rei joined me. My new uniform was the same cut as the same way: long sleeved top with oval shaped cut outs on the chest, stomach, sides, and back along with a pair of booty shorts. The difference came with the print. Instead of the standard issue grey and white this uniform was a mix of ice and fire patterns. My left side was printed to look like ice and the right was fire. In the middle of my shirt sat the Pokéhealth logo in full color. One sleeve read Kassi and the other Mistress of Ice and Fire in bright white letters.

“Oh my gosh! That looks amazing on you!” Rei said. I looked up and saw her uniform. It was the standard cut, but white and trimmed in a glittering gold thread. Even in the light of the locker room the outfit sparkled with each movement she made. On the sleeves it read Rei and on the other The Golden OneShot.

“What’s that title Rei? I’ve never seen it before.” I asked, pointing at the title on her sleeve.

“What? You haven’t heard my title? Yeah I think it’s dumb, but you don’t get to pick it.” She said, making her cheeks puff out in a pout. 

“No, I haven’t been able to watch you take the challenges. I always go last, except for today, it seems.” When I had checked in I was slated as the opener and Amber was the closer. That meant I would actually get to see my friends get through the fight today. “So what does it mean?”

“You’ll see.” She said with a wink. Bouncing over and kissing me, her uniform sparkling prettily as she did so, I drank in her warm comforting smell.

“You think Cinnamon Bun will be ok?” I asked, my eyes falling to the ground.

“She’ll be fine and we’ll spoil her with attention tonight. But not before you punish her and me for being naughty girls.” She reached behind me and squeezed my ass hard.

“I love you.” I said. Kissing my beautiful honey blonde one more time.

“I love you too, do your best!” She said once we had pulled apart. The indicator to take my mark had lit above the door. It was time to face the Ice Queen.

Walking into the lobby I entered through the door that led to the Challenge arena. It was dark in the room and I heard the whir of the Rotom Cameras flying in as a single spot light kicked on above my head. “Challenger Kassi, I look forward to our match today. As someone that has such a beautiful Ice Type I can’t wait to get...comfortable...with you and your Ninetales. Good luck!” A seductive female voice said over the speakers in the room. It had to have been Melony talking to me directly.

The lights in the room kicked on fully and I set my gaze on the door, determination steeling my resolve. It was time to put on a show.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and others we have quite the line up of Challengers for you today: Kassi the Mistress of Ice and Fire, Rei the Golden OneShot, Keifer the Battle Bond Master, and Amber the Dynamax Denier, are all here to face off against the Ice Queen herself in today’s match. We open up with a young woman that has been making waves all over the world. A curvy little blonde with an attitude big enough to match her Gyarados. It’s Kassi the Mistress of Ice and Fire!” The announcer said, and I heard the crowd in the stadium yell as the doors flung open and I stepped into the Challenge arena.

The first thing I noticed was just how cold it was in the room. Next was that the female uniform was not built to deal with the cold. As my nipples turned into small diamonds in my mortal enemy, my bra, I took a look at what was ahead. A field of snow stretched out before me with a path carved out of it. The walls came to just below my shoulders and I saw that there were several winding paths leading to the exit. “Your challenge is to make it to the door and get hit with as few snowballs as possible. For each snowball you or your Pokémon are struck with you will get a stat reduction. Each hit on an opponent will be a stat boost. Good luck Mistress of Ice and Fire! BEGIN!” The announcer said and then the doors slammed shut behind me. 

“Alright Hope, let’s show them what we can do!” I did my signature pose as I tossed her out, making a heart with my hands, spinning around, and ending with my hand held up in a number 1. 

“Let’s do this Kassi! They want a snowball fight, I’ve got nine launchers.” Hope said in her seductive vixen tones while letting out a cry. Her beautiful cream and white colored tails fanned out behind her and blue fires ignited on their tips. “Just follow me, I can smell the enemies and will hunt them like prey.”

“You get through this single handedly and you can join in the fun with Melony.” I said to my eager fox. We took off and true to her word Hope hunted every Trainer in the maze. Since she could launch both fireballs and snow balls she was a machine when it came to taking down other trainers and their Pokémon. By the end Hope had earned herself 12 stat boosts and seemed to have a golden aura around her as we ran up the steps to the battle pitch. She howled next to me as I did my signature pose in front of the doors that led to the arena. 

We had been in the snow field for a while hunting the boosts for Hope and my body felt half frozen, the exposed patches of skin on my stomach and back felt red and raw. Luckily, the tunnel itself was warm and Hope snuggled up to me for a minute while I recovered. The stadium outside was alive with music and cheers as the crowd eagerly awaited my fight with Melony.

Now that the feeling was back in my extremities I took my spot on the square to get announced. Hope was my strategy here and could walk out with me; the crowd would love it.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and others it’s time for our first showdown of the day. Two ladies that embody the beauty and ferocity of ice. First she’s a first time Trainer from Postwick. One of only two people to ever be endorsed by the Champion Leon himself. Sponsored by Pokéhealth, the company that seeks to fix all of you and your Pokémon’s health needs. This 5 foot tall curvy cutie has been making waves all over the world with her unique Fire and Ice Hybrid Ninetales. Please welcome, Kassi the Mistress of Ice and Fire!” The announcer finished and the crowd roared as Hope and I took to the pitch. Music started up and I realized that it was a theme created just for me, probably at Elaine’s instruction. It was an upbeat rock jam with a smooth violin underneath it that really captured the beauty and ferocity of Hope. Once I reached my mark the music faded into the standard stadium background music.

“Kassi will now have to face off against one of the most desired women in Galar. Her training and battle style are as cool and beautiful as the Ice-Types she favors. Here to face her Challenger with the ferocity of an avalanche, the Ice Queen, Melony!” The announcer shouted her name, Melony’s theme filled the stadium alongside the roar of the crowd. 

The curvy platinum blonde older woman started to strut out into the stadium, her hips swaying. She wore her signature furry hat and scarf, both white as pure snow. Her large breasts and wide hips jiggled in an appealing way as she walked. Melony had some padding, yes, but she also showed a toned core and her softness was by choice, not lack of care.

Stopping in front of me her Ice Blue eyes locked into mine. “Oh my, if I didn’t know better you could pass as my daughter. Such a cute little thing, this is gonna be fun.” She said in a warm matonly tone, just to me before her microphone kicked on. “Greetings Kassi. I have agreed to the terms of your Challenge that you and your 3 friends competing today have laid out. Should you lose, I will humiliate you personally in front of this crowd and that pretty Ninetales as well. This match is 4 on 3 in my favor to make up for your uniform malfunction in previous challenges. Is this acceptable?” Her tone had shifted to the confident, ice cold voice of the Ice Queen everyone in Galar knew and loved.

“Yes, but I think Hope and I can give you a good fight, just the two of us.” I said with a cocky grin then went through my signature pose. Once I’d ended I locked eyes with her. “Let’s do this Hope!” 

Bounding out I let my mind meld with Hope’s and pushed my strength into her. The stat boosts she’d received in the Challenge had already made her strong, here was a chance to see if my powers could work for her the same way they worked for me. I willed her attacks to hit harder, for her muscles to get more strength and before my very eyes I watched as her glowing aura doubled in size and her lithe movements seemed to bleed a deadly presence; like an apex predator stalking its prey.

“Oh my! You two really did have a lot of fun throwing snowballs didn’t you?” Melony cooed as she threw out her first Pokémon, a Frossmoth named Snowflake. “Snowflake use-”

No sooner had the ice moth appeared then Hope had blasted it with a Flamethrower, the heat of which made my cool skin break into a sheen of sweat. Melony hadn’t even had a chance to call out for a move before the Pokémon was crumpled on the ground, smoldering. Melony’s Scarf, Hat and boots all vanished as she withdrew her first Pokémon, her long hair spilling down her back. 

“Pricilla let’s show this fox what a true fire and ice type looks like!” Melony called and this time a Galarian Darmanitan came out. Its large white ball of fur on its head looked like a snowball.

_ “Flamethrower, left, right, Dazzling Gleam.”  _ I said into Hope’s mind, but she was already reading and reacting to my thoughts even before I voiced the commands. It truly felt like we were sharing her body at the moment. With each step of her powerful legs I felt like I was also running across the hard ground. The Darmanitan managed to take the first attack from Hope then switched to its Zen Mode. A snowman looking body with a gout of fire instead of a carrot nose. Hope snickered and let out a cry as she slammed it with a Dazzling Gleam, the wave of light hard to look at as she did so.

When the light faded so did Melony’s top along with it. She wore a snow white lace bra that tastefully covered her nipples and areolas with a large snowflake in the middle. “Well, this is interesting. You two are indeed formidable.” She said with a coo, but in her mind I could see she was loving this and didn’t mind to lose to me here, the pleasure later today was well worth it. As Meolony called out her next Pokémon, an Eiscue, Hope was already charging a Frost Fire Blast. No sooner had the ice block headed penguin appeared then it was knocked out by a beam of fire and ice energy. Melony’s grey tights faded away leaving her standing there in snow white lingerie and a wide grin.

“Even if it cracks, ice is still ice! I’ll show you what I mean! Freeze everything solid Siren, Gigantamax!” Melony’s expression changed along with the intensity of the stadium music. As she let her Dynamax energy flow into the ball and then hugged the expanded orb lovingly before tossing it behind her. A Lapras with a shell the size and shape of a small cruise ship appeared in a fog behind Melony.

During this time I pulled Hope back into her ball and pushed my own button to Dynamax her. “The only thing more intense than cold is heat and we have both!” I shouted as I did my signature move and had the Gigantax Hope appear behind me. Her tail looked like a burst of fire that led up to the tips, which looked like clouds dropping a constant stream of fresh snow. The long hair on her head and crest on her chest each had a similar effect. 

“Beautiful!” Melony said, but not being picked up by her microphone. “Siren, Gmax Resonance!” Melony shouted to her Pokémon.

“Hope Gmax FrozenInferno!” I shouted both audibly and with my mind to Hope.

The Lapras’s eyes flashed with an inner light. A cloud started to form above it. Large chunks of ice started to fall onto Hope who could only take the hit, since she was too large to dodge anything in the stadium. As the attack ended and just before Hope fired an aurora of blue ice formed between the two Pokémon.

Hope’s tails fanned out, each tip lit up with a purple fire. They vanished in a second, then a stream of energy blasted out from all around her. In it swirled both bits of ash and pieces of hail striking the Lapras center mass and causing a nasty looking wound, bits of charred flesh steamed and were lined with frost.

_ “One more and we’ve got this. That attack really took it out of that Lapras and I don’t want her to hit you with water.”  _ I said to Hope quickly. She had taken a large chunk of ice to her head so it wouldn’t fall on me and a large drop of blood landed on the pitch next to me, shrinking once it had burned off its Dynamax Energy. A second later, just as Melony was issuing another command for a Max Gyser, Hope hit the Lapras again with her mixture of fire and ice, this time striking the Pokémon in the face and causing the ball of condensed water forming there to instantly sublimate and explode, covering myself and the crowd in a mixture of hot steam and freezing cold water.

“Ouch!” I gasped wiping at my body to get the mixture of burns and cold to fade, the crowd doing much of the same. There was a series of explosions as the now unconscious Lapras had the Dynamax energy ejected from its body and began to shrink back to its normal size and shape. I pushed the button for Hope to return to normal and watched in delight as Melony’s bra and panties faded away. 

Melony’s porcelain white skin stood in stark contrast to her large dark areola. Just above her pussy, that was clearly slick with excitement, sat a well trimmed patch of platinum blonde pubic hair. Her curves were on full display for me and the audience, and it was a beautiful sight. Melony walked over as she withdrew her Lapras. “Great match, hope you won’t mind me doing this.” She pulled me into herself and pressed her lips to mine, the taste of her Frost Berry lip gloss filling my mouth. The crowd went absolutely wild as the older naked woman kissed me passionately. A few seconds later she broke the kiss and held my hand up above my head, making the crowd go crazy once more. “Until the end, bring that pretty fox, I wanna see what she can do with those tails of hers.” Melony whispered to me as she patted my ass towards the spectators box and strutted off confidently towards her locker room.

Hope padded beside me, limping slightly as she walked. When we’d made it back to the tunnel I gave her a Full Restore then hugged her tightly. “You did amazing! I’m so proud of you my little Vixen. What would you like as a reward for today?” I asked, looking into her red and blue eyes. 

“I want to mount you with that new toy you bought that I saw in your mind. It was fun to mount you when we made Joy.” She said, a twinkle in her eye.

“Done! That’s why I bought it anyway.” I answered, winking. One of the toys I had bought at the sex shop was an attachment so Hope, Ana, or Hikari could act the part of a male of their species if they wanted. The dick for Ana had been interesting, as there are no male Alcremie, so the artist had opted to make it look like a thick twisty stick-style lollipop. “Ok, let’s get to the box and watch the others. You can stand with me and soak in the crowd's praises.” I said, smiling at the beautiful vixen.

The next one to compete was Rei and as I took my place to applause in the Competitor’s Box, I heard her announced. “Next up comes a beauty with as much ferocity as she has influence. Heiress to PokéHealth Industries and one of the front runners for this year's Challenger Champion title, is Rei the Golden OneShot! She stumbled a bit against Opal in her last challenge. Can she earn her title back and beat Melony with just a single Pokémon? Let’s find out!” 

Wait, what was that? Rei had only used a single Pokémon against every Gym Challenge? But in the match with Bea Genos got knocked out and...she used my Pokémon. I had yet to talk to Rei about her other matches and just now realized we never talked about her matches. She had always been allowed to see me compete and now I was excited to see what my beautiful girlfriend could do.

For the Challenge she used Titan, her Carkol that had evolved on the road to Circhester into a Coalossal. The Pokémon’s hot body simply melted a path for her through the maze and she got in several great hits with snowballs to get some stat boosts. There was a seriousness in Rei’s eyes that I had rarely seen. Normally she was bubbly and always trying to be a horndog, but this was her other side. She was ruthless, cold, and calculated. Not to mention she had clearly been hiding her athleticism from me. Rei was lithe and fast, dodging and rolling around the snowballs tossed at her with ease and grace. By the time she had made it through the snow field she had earned 9 power ups for Titan and hadn’t been hit once.

That’s why it surprised me when, instead of the heavily boosted Titan for the battle; she had used Ruby, her fire-type Ninetales. The two of them absolutely swept Melody. To the point where Ruby didn’t seem to take a single point of damage. Rei was quick, and decisive with her commands. Ruby was lithe and powerful with her strikes and it blew my mind how well they worked together. I thought that all Rei ever did was sleep with her Pokémon, but she looked like a true professional out on the pitch that dedicated all of her time to training.

By the end, Melony kissed Rei the same way she had kissed me and I felt myself have the faintest flash of jealousy as I watched the woman that looked like she could be an older version of myself making out with my Honey.

When they joined us in the box, the normal bouncy sex-feind Rei was back. “How’d you like the show?” She asked, cuddling up to me.

“You were amazing! I didn’t know that you had that side to you.” I kissed her to get the taste of Melody’s lip gloss off her lips.

“That’s because when I’m with you I can let my guard down and have fun babe. Not many people get to see the side of me that you do.” She tried to snake a hand into my pants as we kissed and I batted her hand away.

“Save it for Melony.” I chastised her.

“Oh I can’t wait, she’s an amazing kisser. I wonder what else she can do with that mouth of hers.” She danced in place to try and alleviate some of her own excitement. The normal Rei was back. 

Next up, was Keifer. I had expected him to use Typhlosion and really take advantage of his type advantage, but to my surprise he went with Hatterene. We had checked all the baby Pokémon into a daycare the Gym ran so they wouldn’t get to see their Mama battle, but the match was impressive. Hatterene took advantage of her psychic abilities to turn enemy snowballs back on the people that threw them and by the time she made it to the pitch with Keifer, had been boosted to the same level as Hope. 

When Melony had given her same bit of banter, Keifer had countered by saying he’d been dreaming of pounding her thick ass for years and was looking forward to tonight. The match was intense. Hatterene didn’t have a clear advantage, but it was clear she had something to prove. Her attacks hit hard and when she Gigantamaxed her form was truly terrifying. In that moment I wished for nothing more than for her to not succumb to MaxLust and kill Keifer with her even crazier sexdrive.

He won with Hatterene teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, but won a kiss from the naked Melony all same. Rei and I each shouted, “Get a room,” as loud as we could and saw that the boy did turn a little red, since I had shouted it with my mind as well without meaning to. As he walked off the pitch, princess carrying the nearly knocked-out Hatterene, the front of his shorts were outlining the massive erection there. To my surprise, he didn’t come back out to watch Amber’s match.

“Now, the main event for today! A sinfully seductive redhead from Kalos. This woman will steal your heart and your ability to Dynamax. Sponsored by PokéTech Industries, it’s Amber the Dynamax Denier!” The announcer introduced Amber as she stretched and got ready to head into the snow maze. I was staring at her moving in her uniform. It was the same cut as the Challenger uniform, but made with a black sparkling fabric trimmed in red. It looked amazing on her and pulled the eyes into her curves and the PokéTech Logo on its center.

As Amber set off into an abysmal run at the snowy maze I leaned into Rei’s ear since she was currently sitting in my lap and petting Hope. “Why do they call her that?”

“Oh, you didn’t know. For some reason no one can Dynamax around Amber.” She kissed my cheek, trying to coax me into a quickie in the locker room before we all had our fun with Melony.

“Do you think that has anything to do with what you Mummy was talking about?” I asked, pushing Rei’s persistent hand out of my top.

Suddenly she sat bolt upright and paid attention to the screen. “You may be right, now I’m worried.” 

Amber’s run at the maze was better than I expected, but still bad. Nona was able to help her avoid taking too many hits by deflecting many of the snowballs, but her Tyranitar still took a couple and each time Amber or the short armed dragon tried to hit back it either fell short or missed completely. After half an hour the blind girl had made her way to the doors and entered the tunnel, two stat falls worse.

The fight went a little better. Her Tyranitar, Lumi, managed to take out the Frossmoth before getting knocked out by the Darmanitan. Next, a Sawk named Vimes did a great job squaring up against the Darmanitan but took enough damage that she forfeited that round to keep him from getting too injured. Both women were now standing in their lingerie, each a different vision of beauty and Amber’s black and red contrasting hard with the snow white of Melony.

When Melony summoned her Eiscue Amber beat it with an Alolan Dugtrio then made a choice to switch to her final Pokémon, just in case. An Abomasnow named Snowie appeared and mopped up Lapras with his grass type advantage. True to her nickname, when Melony had tried to press her Dynamax Band it had failed entirely, and a look of confusion had crossed the Gym Leader’s face. Amber didn’t react in any way and used a Solarbeam to end the match.

The match over Melony repeated her ritual of walking up, naked. Kissing Amber with hunger, even coping a feel as she did so, then pulling away as she held up Amber’s hair. 

“That is weird. Hope Mummy can enlighten us later.” Rei said, getting up so we could go to Melony’s room to enjoy our prize.

“I just hope she’s had a chance to find Ellie.” I said as I joined her. 

Keifer and Amber joined us in the tunnels, Kiefer looking sweaty and smelling like cotton candy as he marched to Melony’s room. We were all looking forward to our train with the beautiful curvy Gym Leader, even if it was stained for me with worry about Ellie.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for making it this many chapters with me. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord dot gg slash F5QdwRk https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk 

I would also like to thank FreeSoul, Chaoslord, and CrisisofInfiniteMisses for collaborating and bringing their respective characters to life. As well as NovaDazzler for their collaboration and soon to be introduced character. I cherish your friendship and this wouldn’t be the same story without all of you.***


	42. Chapter 41 - The Melony Train

Chapter 41 - The Melony Train

On our way to Melony’s room Rei got a text. “Mummy said she’s got Ellie and will talk to her.” She let out a big sigh of relief and so did I. Amber tried to hide it, but I felt her own sense of relief wash over her at Rei’s words.

“I didn’t want to butt in earlier, but don’t you think things got a bit out of hand? I mean, you guys all sleep with your Pokémon on the daily, sometimes more than once. Why was it so bad that Ellie had her own fun?” Keifer asked, a puzzled look on his face.

“We can’t get pregnant from our Pokémon.” Rei said, indignantly. “Well unless we mean to, which you damn well know since you begged me for another vial of Pokébaby last night. How’s your ass doing by the way?” She smirked evilly. 

“Well that makes sense, sort of. And just fine no thanks to you.” Keifer said, slinking away from Rei just a bit. “But, I kind of see Ellie’s side a bit. She felt left out, wanted to do whatever she could to make you two jealous and knew she was already pregnant. Why was enjoying herself with the male Pokémon so bad?”

“Because she did just to spite us Keifer. She took pictures of it all. It wasn’t that she did it for the pleasure of it, or to bond with the Pokémon. It was simply to get a rise out of Rei and I. Plus, we don’t know how the hell Ellie’s ability works. She’s a human that can get pregnant by Pokémon, who’s to say that she can’t carry multiple pregnancies at once? Certain Pokémon are capable of it, why not her?” I said, a bit of heat coming to my tone as I stared at the mossy haired boy.

“I’m not condoning what she did. I just want you to see her side so you don’t drive a wedge in your relationship. Ellie’s a smart girl, if young. Ask yourselves what you would have done in her shoes. I vaguely remember a certain platinum blonde that wore a fake tattoo and crop tops to school for a month to get attention.” He said, smirking at the end.

“Shut up! Don’t remind me of being an idiot teenager!” I squealed and slapped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't divulge any more embarrassing stories about me.

“Oh! A tattoo! What was it?” Rei grabbed hold of Keifer’s arm and put it between her breasts, trying to get the boy to divulge more information.

“You tell her anything more and I won’t sleep with you again.” I warned, my eyes narrowing with the reality of my threat. However, in my mind I had a clear picture of the blue butterfly tramp stamp temporary tattoo and crop tops I had worn when I was Ellie’s age.

“Oh my god that’s so hot. Also, when did your boobs get so big? You look flatter than me in that memory.” Rei said, clearly peaking into my mind.

“Stop it and get out of my head!” I said, slamming the imaginary door on my mind shut.

“The real issue, Keifer, was that Ellie acted in a way that was dangerous to herself and inconsiderate of her girlfriends. It wasn’t that she slept with Pokémon or that she took sexy pictures. I know for a fact that she’s done both several times since meeting Kassi and Rei. It was that she did both with the intention to hurt or worry her girlfriends. In this instance she was acting like a spoiled brat, retaliating against the two people that love her most in this world. That was the issue.” Amber said, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder. “Now, we’re here and I for one, want to enjoy myself with Melony.” Her tone indicated that she was done with the conversation.

We had made it to the door to Melony’s private room. It had a snowflake on it, reading Melony in a fancy blue cursive. “Yeah! I’ve been jerking it to Melony for years. I can’t wait to pound that big round ass!” Keifer pumped his fist in the air and smiled wide.

“Too much information Keif.” I said, patting his shoulder.

“Would it make things better if I said that you were also a regular in the rotation?” He said, looking at me.

“Aw that’s sweet, and kind of creepy. Shut your mouth while you’re ahead.” I said. Kissing the loveable idiot on his cheek before knocking on the door.

“Come in.” Melony answered in a purr. Twisting the knob we all entered the room. 

The first thing I noticed was the heavy aroma in the air. An incense was burning that smelled sweet and seemed to light my every nerve on fire. Next, was the beautiful Melony, naked, blindfolded, and spread open wide on an adjustable sex bed for us. Her folds were open, slick and eager for us and the whole room seemed to point to the heaven that waited for us between her soft white thighs. The light blonde, well trimmed pubic hair stuck up a little bit; catching the light, almost glowing, to invite us into the moist womanhood offered up below.

“One at a time, you each get one Pokémon as well. Don’t worry about size, I can take it. Toys are allowed. Everyone gets one release, so make it count. Most importantly, don’t be afraid to get rough. I love it when a group of young, spirited Trainers use me like the sex toy I want to be. Now, come give this chubby bitch what she wants.” Melony purred and that’s when I noticed she was strapped down to the bed, helpless, blinded, and eager.

We all looked at each other and nodded. Rei indicated that she wanted to go first and we all agreed to that idea. She slipped out of her clothes, the soft swish of the fabric the only sound in the room. She reached into her bad and pulled out two toys. One was the Rotom Dildo that Ellie had tortured her with yesterday; the other a large butt plug with a motorized cat tail attached. She pulled out a headband with some Purrloin ears attached and strapped the Rotom dildo to herself. After a few seconds she looked like a cat girl, complete with a barbed cat dick. Her puffy nipples were stiff and I saw that her own excitement was leaking down her thigh. She released Titan, her Coalossal, and indicated for him to wait for her to be done; then stepped up to the table where Melony was offered up.

Melony let out a soft moan and she felt Rei slide her head between her thighs and give the older woman a few testing licks. The tail plug that was inside of Rei swished back and forth like an actual cat tail and even the ears on her head flicked with excitement. The older woman arched her back as Rei circled her tongue around Melony’s clit and Rei slipped a finger inside of her. A minute later, when Melony was begging to get fucked Rei stood up and put the pointed tip of her cat dick to Melony’s entrance. Pushing forward the curvy woman gasped as the large barbed cock plunged into her depths. 

My own excitement was growing and I stripped off my own clothes, eager to have my turn as soon as possible. Amber and Keifer were doing the same next to me and I marveled at how hard his manhood was. Titan’s rocky member was standing proud of his body. Now almost a foot long and thick as my arm the polished bit of rock twitched and leaked his hot cum onto the ground as he watched his cat-clad Trainer ravish the older Gym Leader. 

I slid up next to Amber and pushed my lips to hers. The incense in the air had made my libido skyrocket and I wanted to feel some skin against my own. She reached out and pulled Keifer into our kiss and the three of us made out as the slapping sounds of Rei ravishing Melony filled the air. Amber and I each grabbed one side of Keifer’s manhood and slowly slid our hands up and down, teasing his manhood. I grabbed his head and pushed it into the four large breasts that Amber and I shared. A happy grunt and twitch of his cock letting us know he was in heaven.

Behind us I heard Rei and Melony enjoying themselves. Melony liked to talk dirty and streams of all the things she wanted done to her were flying from her mouth. Rei let out a moan as she reached her climax and Melony yelled, “Yes! Fill this dirty slut with cum. Put it all the way inside my womb. Arceus YES!” The older woman broke into a series of wordless screams as Rei’s toy flooded Melony with fake seed. 

I shoved Keifer against the wall and Amber and myself slid down his body, each of us picking a side of his cock to tease. “You’re not allowed to cum anywhere except inside that woman over there.” I said, looking into his eyes and giving his balls a squeeze.

“We just want to make sure that you’re good and ready.” Amber said. Kissing the other side of his head as myself. 

The green haired boy let out a shuddering moan as the two of us started to lick, kiss, and moan on his manhood. Amber took his tip into her mouth and I began to lick at his freshly shaved balls and the underside of his shaft. 

Behind me I heard Titan stomp his way toward Melony and the sound of the bed being lowered to his level. Only a second later Melony let out a moan. “Fuck that’s so big and hard. Give it to me you beautiful Pokémon. I want to feel how hot and heavy your cum is!” Titan must have obliged because the sound of flesh hitting stone repeatedly filled the room along with shuddering moans from Melony.

Amber put a hand on my thigh and trailed it up to my slick pussy. Her expert fingers slid inside me and swished back and forth, causing me to moan against the base of Keifer’s dick. My moan made Keifer groan once again and I felt his balls tightening like he was about to release a load. Gently, I pushed Amber off his cock; the boy let out a frustrated groan as he was denied the orgasm he’d been so close to. 

“This looks fun, but who’s next after Titan, his stamina is garbage and he won’t last long.” Rei whispered in my ear, her still slick toys dangling underneath her and a warm hand sliding down my back to cup my rear.

“Keifer goes last, he needs to be teased more before he’s allowed to take on Melony.” I purred. 

“I want my turn.” Amber said, reaching for her own Pokeballs and released Vimes, her Sawk, that usually kept watch over camp at night. As soon as the Pokémon was out Amber pushed him against the wall and pulled out his cock. With practiced fingers and a skilled mouth she sucked and teased her Pokémon to full stiffness and got him ready to join her in pleasing Melony. Vimes had a decently sized cock (that looked almost human-like) but was extremely veiny and had a bulbous head with a foreskin.

Titan let out a growl and Melony yelled, “Fuck yes!” over and over again as the Coalossal cleary reached his climax inside the Ice Queen. Glancing over, I saw that he had flooded the Gym Leader enough that a small stream of hot, wax-thick semen was dripping onto the ground below Melony’s pussy.

Rei got down next to me and pushed the length of Keifer’s cock into her throat. When his manhood hit the back of her throat she gagged a bit, but tried to push through it and got him all the way inside her mouth. A second later she pulled back with a shudder and a cough, a tear running down the corner of her eye. “How the fuck do you do that? He’s so fucking big I can’t breath.” Rei asked, looking into my eyes.

“What? This?” I said, putting my own mouth up to Keifer’s dick and pushing my head forward and sliding his slick member all the way into my throat. I felt his cock flex and bend as it stretched my mouth and filled my throat. To show off, I held up my hands and began to count down on my fingers as the seconds ticked by. I made it to ten and then popped off his cock with a gasp. Keifer let out a shudder and his cock jumped against my cheek as I caught my breath. 

“Show off.” Rei said, grabbing hold of Keifer’s dick and giving it a gentle pump before pushing her lips against my own. “How about a double blow job? I’m still really horny and want to watch that pretty face stretch.” Rei said, standing up and reaching for her phone to change the shape of her dildo.

Amber walked over to Melony’s bed and climbed up on it, perching her own pussy right above Melony’s eager mouth. Nona was hot on her heels and I could feel that her connection with her Trainer was strong. “ _ Thank you for this idea. _ ” I heard her say into my mind even as she and her Trainer began to eat out Melony’s cum filled pussy together. Amber ground her hips against Melony’s face and it was intoxicating to watch her perfectly round ass roll on top of Melony’s face.

Rei had managed to change her cock and it was now one I didn’t recognize. The penis her Rotom cock was imitating must have belonged to a human-like Pokémon. It was about the same shape and size as Keifer’s only with a ridge of small bumps along its top side. Too bad I wasn’t about to fuck that thing, those bumps would have been perfect to tease my G-spot as it pounded me. 

Taking Rei in one hand and Keifer in the other I settled onto my heels and pumped the two cocks. There was something so sexy about looking up at both of them as I teased the dicks in my face and I felt myself flush with excitement. I pushed the two heads together and tried to get both of them to fit in my mouth at the same time. My lips stretched painfully as they struggled to take in the large heads. I groaned and let my tongue lap at the two tips. Rei and Keifer both locked their eyes with mine and they smiled as they watched me try to service them both at once. 

Happy moans floated over from the bed where Amber, Melony, and Nona all ate each other out. Vimes stood just a foot away pumping his cock as he watched the scene and waited for his turn to fuck the curvy Melony. His other hand had a finger pushed into Nona’s slick folds and he finger fucked the tiny Espeon as she helped her Trainer eat Melony to orgasm after orgasm.

Pulling the two cocks out of my mouth I pushed Rei’s new monster into my throat. It still tasted like her fake-cum and Melony’s love juice. A moan escaped my lips as I savored the salty-sweet mixture of fluids. My other hand gently pumped at Keifer’s manhood and he reached down and gently tugged at one of my nipples. I let out a moan as Rei started to pump at my throat and Keifer’s attention to my breast.

Amber let out a moan that mixed beautifully with Melony’s stifled grunts of pleasure as the curvy redhead reached her own climax on top of the curvy woman’s mouth. I took a second to glance over and see that all three females on the bed were twitching as each of them rode out their climaxes together. It was beautiful to see so much soft, creamy flesh shudder all at once. As soon as they stopped, Vimes wasted no time. He lifted Nona out of the way, pushed aside Amber’s face and buried his cock in a single thrust inside of Melony’s still twitching love channel. The Sawk let out a satisfied grunt as he pulled his Trainer up for a kiss as he began to thrust in and out of the Gym Leader.

“Holy fuck, that’s it. Such a lovely cock. Those veins feel amazing! Fuck this old whore, break me in half.” Melony yelled as the sound of loud slapping filled the room and Vimes fucked the Gym Leader for all he was worth.

Rei brought me back to attention, grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking me back onto her dick. I felt tears running down my face, and I’m sure some of my makeup, as she roughly abused my throat. This was so unlike the submissive honey blonde, and it made my pussy flood as I watched her take control and throat fuck me.

Keifer had released his own Pokémon and his Gardevoir joined me on the floor, her own petite mouth stretched around his large cock and bobbing in slow strokes from head to hilt.

Rei continued to abuse my mouth and I rubbed furiously at my clit as I enjoyed the feeling of my girlfriend using me like her personal fuck-toy. After another minute the honey blonde let out a pleased moan and began to shudder. Her orgasm made the toy twitch deep in my throat and flare like it was cumming; but the cum-cartridge was empty and nothing came out. Still, watching her eyes roll back and her tits bob as she came to a shuddering climax.

I glanced over and saw that Keifer was getting dangerously close to his own orgasm and I gently urged Gardevoir to stop. “He only gets to cum in Melony. Take your time and tease him. I’ve got to get ready. I’m next.” I whispered to the sexy Pokémon and got up. Rei tacked me as soon as I stood up and slammed her mouth against my own. 

“Fuck babe, you’re amazing. I want you so bad right now. Or even better I want you to take me and use me like a fuck doll.” Rei said, her eyes clouded with lust. Clearly the incense in the room was having an effect on her libido. 

“I will love. Promise, but for now, there’s a Gym Leader who I need to wreck.” I whispered into her ear and she shuddered as my lips brushed past her ear. “I want you to watch me fuck Melony and use that toy of yours on yourself. Make sure I can see you and I want to see you stretch.” I purred into her ear and bit the edge of it. Rei’s entire body shuddered in excitement and she quickly dashed off to a chair and began to pull off her gear.

Vimes was now giving Melony all he could. Her soft rolls and large breasts jiggled tantalizingly with each powerful thrust and the Pokémon was grunting happily. Amber was now sitting in a chair, panting heavily and clearly enjoying whatever show Nona was able to give her. The redhead’s hand was slowly rubbing circles around her slick entrance and another hand tugged at one her pale nipples.

Stepping over to my pack I pulled out Hope’s ball and let her join us. She quickly pushed her cool nose into my crotch and gave my wet lips a lick. “ _ Your excitement is clear. As is mine. Let me mount you while you take Melony and then I’ll mount her to finish.”  _ Her voice was tinted with heavy lust and I felt myself growing wet at the thought as well. 

Quickly pulling out my new attachment I found a way to add the straps and canine cock to Hope. Now, she would be able to mount me like she had when we’d made Joy; the thought making my pussy drip a heavy line of my love juice down my inner thigh. 

By the time I had gotten Hope all ready Vimes had buried his cock in Melony’s pussy and pumped the chubby woman full of his seed. Melony’s back arched and her limbs pulled at her bonds as her own body fought to get free and fuck more of the Pokémon into herself. 

I quickly got on my own strap and grabbed one of my new dildos. It was modeled after a Gyrarados, but a more manageable size. Each of the long spear-like appendages were about 11 inches (28cm) and as they tapered down to their base they reached a thickness about the size of my forearm. The silicon they were made from was on the softer side of things and could bend and flex a bit. Best of all, they were each equipped with a cum tube and the base where they met held an extra large cum cartridge. 

As Vimes stepped away, a long line of cum attached his dick to her dripping channel. The curvy woman was panting heavily; her massive breasts heaved up and down with each large gulp of air. “More, give me more. Who’s next? I want to be broken.” The woman begged as a large glob of hot cum dripped from her pussy and across her asshole.

Without saying a word I stepped up and detached her bonds. “Flip over. You’re gonna get used like a worthless bitch in heat from here on out.” I demanded, my tone giving no room for questions or disobedience. 

“Oh Arceus yes. Please, wreck me. Use me, and put me away yet.” Melony cooed and quickly flipped over. Her large round ass now up in the air and dripping holes exposed to me. I took just a minute to reattach her to the table in this position and used a strap in the middle of the table to force her stomach low and ass up further. Melony was now offered up as just three holes to be fucked and seeing the powerful beauty in this state made my blood boil with excitement. 

“When the train is done, I’m gonna let whatever boy wants a piece of you to have a free for all with these holes of yours. Got it?” I accented my statement by giving Melony’s large, pale ass a hard smack. The soft flesh of her rear squeezed between my fingers and when I pulled away I loved seeing the red marks already appearing in her snow white flesh.

“Fine, whatever you want, just fuck me please.” Melony begged, shaking her rear as much as her bonds would allow. 

“Good answer,” I pointed at Keifer, “Use her mouth, but you’re not allowed to cum until it’s your turn. You fail and I’ll put you on this table next and all the girls are gonna get a turn at your ass.” The boy gulped, but I saw his cock twitch. Somewhere since I had gone to get my toys on a band had been placed around his base to give him more control and deny him release. Perfect.

I turned back to Melony and lowered the table. Making sure I was gonna be low enough for Hope to mount me as well, I placed the two heads at her entrances. Pushing forward Melony let out a deep, satisfied moan. “Oh fuck yes! Use all the holes this old whore has to off-” her words were cut off when Keifer shoved his cock into her mouth. “Mmm…” was the only other noise she made as the stiff cock was pumped in and out of her mouth.

As my toys slid into Melony I groaned at the tight pull of her walls. Her asshole clamped on the top cock to stop its advance, and her pussy was slick and still hot from Titan’s cum. I managed to push all the way to the base of the large cocks and held still, then patted my own ass. That’s when I felt Hope climb up behind me and mount me from behind. My pussy was filled and blocked by my large toy, but my rear was very open and eager to receive my beautiful vixen. As I felt her pointed canine toy poke into my rear I dug my fingers into Melony’s spongy ass and she moaned as my nails bit into her skin just like Hope’s claws dug into my own skin as she got settled.

Once Hope had me hilted I pulled back and so did she. Then we quickly found a rhythm of me thrusting into Melony and her thrusting in behind me. It took no time at all before I felt my climax building. The sensations from the toys inside Melony and the knot popping in and out of my ass mixed with the aphrodisiac quality of the incense. I buried my cocks in Melony and let myself climax into her. Hope bit down on the back of my head as I came and made it a point to pump quickly in and out of my ass to intensify my climax. The pressure was amazing and my moans blended with Melony’s in a beautiful chorus of passionate moans. My toys jumped, flexed, and pumped the Gym Leader full of the cum lube they were loaded with.

Keifer had pulled his cock out of Melony’s mouth as he watched the beautiful Gym Leader moan with pleasure as another load was pumped into her holes. I saw the hunger and desperation to cum on his face. “Almost your time. One more ahead of you.” I told him as I eased myself out of Melony and let Hope take my place. 

Quick as could be, Hope was buried in Melony’s rear as well, a couple of her tails dipping down the fill the Gym Leader’s pussy. Her claws left red lines on Melony’s pale white skin and she started to moan and gasp as the beautiful fox rutted and tried to fully knot Melony’s asshole. 

Gardevoir floated over and took Keifer’s place in front of Melony and forced the Gym Leader to eat her pussy. 

Keifer stood behind Hope, a glaze over his eyes and his cock looking like it would explode at any moment. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long. Just a minute later Hope and Melony climaxed together and my vixen let out a long cry as she came inside the Gym Leader, her new toy letting her feel like a male and enjoy a knot buried in an eager hole. A few seconds later I reached down, released the pressure that inflated the knot on the canine toy and Hope slipped free. 

Melony was still eating out Gardevoir and the Pokémon seemed to be enjoying her attention. Gardevoir was pulling on her breasts, the nipples a pale pink and stiff with excitement. She locked eyes with Keifer and nodded.

He didn’t need another second to take his place behind Melony. In a flash, he rammed his manhood inside of Melony’s dripping pussy. As soon as he was buried to the hilt both he and Melony let out a shuddering moan of pleasure. Keifer pulled his hips back and then began to pound at the curvy Gym Leader. Each thrust of his hips caused her soft flesh to ripple and the crack of flesh hitting flesh filled the room.

I walked over and set down in Amber’s lap. Nona sat on the arm of the chair next to her, watching the scene through her eyes and rubbing her slick pussy. “Enjoying the show?” I asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek as I sat down.

“Thanks to you, Nona had the idea to just let me actually borrow her eyes. She’s not quite able to move while she does it, though.” Amber smiled then set a hand on Nona’s back and pet her gently. After she ruffled her purple fur a bit, she put a hand on my side and slid her hand down to my lap and tugged at one of the dicks still attached to my lap. “Mind if I try?”

I smiled and kissed Amber’s lips, my tongue battling for dominance with the curvy redhead. Her hand continued to pump at the toy attached to me, making me realize how pleasureable a handjob could really be for a man. Deciding to log that information away for later I stood up and pulled Amber to her feet. A second later I sat back down on the chair and she wiggled her sexy bottom at me. Slowly, the curvy redhead sat back and I felt my two appendages push inside her. A happy gasp escaped her as she settled onto the base of the cocks. Running my hands along her sides I eventually cupped her breasts, pinching the perky nipples between my fingers and using them as my leverage to get her to start moving.

Glancing over to Keifer I watched as every muscle in his body flexed and shone with a sheen of sweat as he crashed into Melony’s pussy. The older woman had devolved into a series of short gasps as the force of Keifer’s thrusts knocked the air out of her. Gardevoir was grinding her pussy against Melony’s face, seeking her own release.

My attention was pulled back to Amber as she started to wiggle her hips. The cocks attached to me tugged and pulled in pleasing ways and the advanced toys let me feel the slick insides of Amber’s pussy and ass tug at the dicks. “Fuck that feels good.” I said in a pur as Amber flexed her walls and clamped her holes around the dicks.

She let out a gasp, “Ah, these feel amazing too. So deep and my holes are stretched to the limit.” I gave her tits a firm tug and she moaned happily once again.

I looked over to Rei, who had found her way underneath Hope and was enjoying the new toy the vixen had received. Ruby was on her back in front of the honey blonde girl, her pussy getting serviced by her trainer’s skilled tongue.

Keifer let out a deep growl and both Amber and I paused to watch what was about to happen. He pulled out just an inch and I watched as the silicon ring I had put on his base to hold back his cum snapped. His large cock flared visibly and he slammed it home inside of Melony’s pussy. With a guttural roar he filled the curvy woman. She also climaxed again into Gardevoir’s pussy. The Pokémon must have gotten off on watching her Trainer cum so hard as she arched her back and let out a sing-song cry of pleasure.

After a minute Keifer pulled his cock out of Melony and a large stream of thick white cum poured out of her pussy. The curvy Gym Leader gasped heavily for air and Keifer fell backwards onto his ass, his cock still hard and twitching. That reignited my passion and I began to take Amber harder, seeking to make the sexy redhead moan in delight.

For the next hour, the entire room was a haze of sex. Several more of the Pokémon got to use Melony, Amber, Rei, and myself to sate their pent up lust. By the time we were done Melony had passed out during a strong orgasm and both her holes were filled to bursting with semen. I untied the curvy woman then joined my friends in the large showers as we cleaned ourselves up and got dressed once again. All of us were standing on shaky legs and had to help support and wash each other as we all tried to recover from the orgy we had just completed.

( . )( . )

As we exited the Gym I received a text.  **Ellie is safe. Please wait an hour or so before returning. She will need your love and support. I will also need to visit with Amber tomorrow. - Elaine.**

“Well, guess we need to kill another hour before we go back to the hotel. Elaine is examining Ellie now. I hope she’s ok.” My head dropped and I leaned into Rei as she put her arm around me.

“She’ll be ok. We’ll make sure of it.” Rei whispered in my ear and I kissed her.

“Well, if we have an hour to kill. There’s something I promised myself I would do.” Amber said, then sauntered off towards the town.

“What’s that?” Keifer asked as we all started to follow after Amber.

“I’m going to get some piercings. I said I would get one for every two Gyms I beat. So I’ve saved up enough wins for three of them now.” She said, an excited purr in her tone. 

“Oh! I’ve thought about that myself a few times. What do you think, Honey? Would I look good with my nipples pierced?” I said, pushing my tits together and winking at my girlfriend.

“You would look good no matter what Kassi.” She said and the other two nodded. “Plus, I think it could be fun to get something pierced too.” The honey blonde said, a wicked grin on her face.

“Rei, sweetie.” Amber said, then turned to face my girlfriend. “Have you ever thought, before this moment, about getting anything pierced?” She cocked an eyebrow and waited for Rei’s answer.

“Well no, but…” 

“Then don’t just jump in on it. Plus, what would you do if it meant that you couldn’t have sex for two weeks?”

“Well, wouldn’t a Full Restore just heal it up quickly? I don’t see why..”

“You know more about that than I would.” Amber said, cutting off the girl. “But, just wait before you make that decision. Think about it and don’t be impulsive.” 

“Hmpf.” Rei pouted and crossed her arms. “I’m a big girl and I can make my own choices.” 

“You’re not wrong, but I’m just trying to help.” Amber smiled and patted the shorter blonde on her shoulder. “Come on, you can watch me and Kassi get our piercings.”

“What are you getting pierced?” I asked, now curious about what Amber’s plans were and trying to distract Rei from the scuffle.

“Both my nipples and my tongue.” Amber said. She smiled.

“I call the first ride!” Rei said, bouncing in place.

“Second.” I said quickly.

“Shit, third I guess.” Keifer chuckled.

“Wait a minute. I didn’t say anything about...fuck it.” Amber chuckled and we made our way to a tattoo and piercing parlor.

“You gonna get a prince albert Keif?” Rei said, quirking an eyebrow at the mossy haired boy.

“What is that?” He answered an eyebrow raised.

“Oh you poor innocent babe...it’s when you…” Amber whispered directly into his ear and Keifer let out a gasp and grabbed at his crotch.

“Absolutely fucking not!” He yelled and shook his head. 

We stepped into the parlor and signed the necessary paperwork. Amber did get her three piercings, even opting to get a special vibrating tongue stud which made me shudder at the thought. Rei disappeared for several minutes as I waited for my turn to get my own nipples pierced. 

The woman that was doing my work whistled when she saw my breasts and seemed to grow excited as she got ready to do my own piercings. The metal was cool and the pain was not enjoyable in the slightest as I felt the first bud get pierced. I sucked in a deep breath as she set the stud in my nipple and as she went to clean the other pink bud, I chickened out. “Just one. I can’t do that again.” I waved the girl off. My left breast was pierced and that was enough for me.

“You ok? I heard a lot of noise in there?” Amber asked as I stepped back into the lobby. Keifer was staring at the erect buds now poking out of Amber’s shirt with no attempt to hide his interest. “Keifer, you can see them later. Plus how can you possibly still be horny after what we just went through?” Amber said, quirking an eyebrow at the tall boy.

“It’s just really hot. Plus you remind me of one of my favorite ero cosplayers right now. If you only had a wig and some makeup…” He trailed off and I giggled to interrupt his train of thought.

“I don’t like pain. After the first one, I couldn’t do the second.” I said and the other two giggled at me.

“Kassi the short dominatrix can dish out the pain, but not take it, huh?” Amber said with a giggle.

“Is that so crazy to think about?” Rei said, walking up with a bit of a limp and a wide grin on her face.

“What did you just do?” I asked, my own eyebrow quirking upwards as I took in the honey blonde.

“Got a surprise for you later. Which reminds me. Here, everyone, drink one of these.” She gave a non-answer and handed a Full Restore to all of us.

“You got a hood piercing didn’t you?” Amber said, he tone flat.

“You’re no fun Amber! That was a surprise!” Rei whined, then took a sip of her potion. 

“Rei! What the hell?” I exclaimed, not believing what the honey blonde had just done.

“What? I wanted to do something fun, this will let me heal up instantly, and the pain was…” She trailed off with a shudder.

“No sex for two days.” I said.

“What?! Why?” Rei whined, a look of hurt coming over her face.

“Because you didn’t think it over and didn’t talk it over with me.” I kissed the girl. “Plus, you like this kind of punishment anyway. Also, don’t think you can get away with masturbating or using a Pokémon. You’re not allowed to cum for two whole days.”

Rei shuddered with excitement. “Fuck you’re so mean. I love you.” Rei said, then slammed her lips against mine. 

We paid for our piercings and left the shop. This venture had taken enough time and by the time we made it back to the hotel I felt back to normal. It was strange how sensitive the nipple that I had pierced had become. The fabric of my shirt making me excited all on its own as it slid back and forth across the tender bud.

The bellhop stopped us on our way up and gave a note to Rei and I. It was from Elaine and told us that Ellie was in her room and that she had received a lot of hard news. We needed to get up and comfort her as quickly as possible.

Rei and I took off for the elevator and flew down the halls as we reached the room that Rei and Ellie had shared. By the time the door opened I could feel Ellie’s deep despair coming from the room. As we stepped into the dark room the only thing we saw was our petite girlfriend naked, curled up, and sobbing openly on the bed.

  
  


***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for making it this many chapters with me. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord dot gg slash F5QdwRk https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk 

I would also like to thank FreeSoul, Chaoslord, and CrisisofInfiniteMisses for collaborating and bringing their respective characters to life. As well as NovaDazzler for their collaboration and soon to be introduced character. I cherish your friendship and this wouldn’t be the same story without all of you.***


	43. Chapter 42 - I'm Sorry

Chapter 42 - I’m Sorry

Ellie’s body locked up when the light from the door fell across her naked body. She didn’t move, it didn’t even look like she was breathing for several seconds. Rei and I stepped into the room and gently shut the door behind us. As soon as the door had shut we were thrown into pitch-black darkness. 

Stumbling clumsily over to the bed my shin found the side of the frame and I let out a hiss of pain before trying to ease onto the mattress. I heard Rei do the same and go around the other side of Ellie. With unspoken agreement, Rei and I both started to slip out of our clothes so we could share skin contact with the still crying girl.

When I got into the bed Ellie felt cold. Her skin was clammy and wet damp with sweat. I pulled her head onto my chest and could feel her warm tears run across my skin and start to form a puddle on my sternum. The petite girl didn’t say anything, she just nestled her head into my breast and threw an arm and a leg over me. Her stomach was clearly big enough to get in the way already and I felt the firm bulge of her swollen belly press into my side.

Rei slid in the bed behind Ellie. She wrapped the small girl up in a hug and started to pet her hair with slow idol strokes. 

Several minutes went by where none of us said a word. I tried to keep my mind to myself and not dive into Ellie’s sorrow. For now, I just wanted to let my younger girlfriend know that she was safe and loved. Her cries started to die down as her energy flagged and when she was reduced to nothing more than shuddering gasps of breath I dared to open my mouth.

“Ellie, we’re sorry for the fight.” I started, guessing that might be part of why she was upset.

She went rigid again for a brief second, then relaxed. “Oh…*sniff*...I honest...I honestly…*sniff*...f-forgot about that.” She took in a deep shuddering gasp for air and I felt two hot tears roll over my skin to join the large pool of salty water in the center of my chest.

“Ellie…” Rei started, then paused, “Cinnamon Bun, what happened?” She asked in a soft whisper. Her tone was warm and motherly. It reminded me of all those times Mum had comforted me during my moody early teen days.

Ellie broke down into a shuddering cry of pain once more. Rei and I pulled her in tighter and let her get back to a spot where she could feel safe. Despite my best efforts I could still feel the pain rolling off the small girl. Her emotions were nothing but a feeling of loss and a deep sorrow. The entirety of her emotions in that moment were like staring into a dark nights sky, with all the stars swirling rapidly to form a confusing swirl as you looked upon them. 

After several more minutes she calmed down enough to speak. “I…*shudder*...Elaine told me…*sniff*...m-me about how…*wimper*...how my body works.” Her entire body tensed up and I felt her nails dig into my skin where she was currently clutching my stomach. I didn’t care and happily accepted the pain. “She...she...s-she told me…” Ellie trailed off into another series of shuddering gasps. Her tears must have run out, because I didn’t feel another one drop onto my skin, but her entire body still shook with the force of her sorrow.

“It’s ok. You’re safe with us.” Rei cooed into her ear.

“And we love you.” I added in a soft tone as well. 

“I love you both...s-...so much.” Ellie shuddered, then I felt her sit up and press her lips to mine. Her entire body was cold and her lips tasted salty from all the tears that had been rolling over them for the last hour. In that moment, however, Ellie had never tasted more sweet. I felt my love for this petite beauty blossom and its warmth flooded over me and filled my entire being. I kissed her back, softly, but put every ounce of my love into that kiss. 

“Shit, I just felt that too Kass.” Rei said, then leaned up and pressed her lips into the both of us. The three of us kissed at once for just a few seconds. In that short time, I felt our bond galvanize and knew that whatever happened, the three of us were going to be able to overcome it.

Ellie pulled away first and settled back onto my chest. Her body still suddered involuntarily as it tried to get back to normal, but it was obvious that she was feeling a little better. “I can’t ever have…*whimper*...a human baby.” Ellie finally finished what she had been trying to say, then broke down into a final long cry of pain. The low keen of pain filled the room as she wept once more.

Rei and I let her cry, at least until she could talk more. I opened my mind to Rei and we had our own conversation in my head as Ellie cried.

“Do you have any idea what she meant?” I asked.

“Not really. I’ve never heard of a human that could breed directly with Pokémon. No one has. Ugh, I wish Mummy had given me more to go on.” She growled in frustration.

“You want me to try and pull it out of Ellie?” I asked, already thinking about how I might be able to get the information from the petite silver-haired girl.

“No, I’ll get it later. I think,” Rei trailed off and I could see flashes of Elaine talking to her daughter and giving advice over the years, “I think she did that on purpose. So we would focus on Ellie.”

“You’re right, just follow my lead.” I said, coming to an idea.

“Ellie, sweetie.” I said, now trying to interrupt the petite girl. “It’s all going to be ok. We’re here for you. No matter what.” I rolled and put the girl between myself and Rei on her back. We each picked a side of the small girl to snuggle up to and within a few seconds she had put an arm around each of our shoulders. My head rested on her chest and I breathed in her smell. Ellie usually smelled like lilac, but this time it was mixed with sweat and a bit of an astringent smell that reminded me of a doctor’s office. Still, taking in her sweet floral scent calmed me down.

I put a hand on her swollen belly and gently rubbed it up and down. “You still have babies. Sweetie and I know that you love Eon just as much as if he were human.”

“Bella and Joy too.” Rei added, her fingers lacing into mine and we rubbed Ellie’s stomach together.

Ellie let out a hiccuping sigh. “I do love them. They are my babies, but I...I always dreamed of...b-being a true mother someday.” 

We each kissed one side of Ellie’s lips and our hands continued to rub at her stomach. “Then I will do everything I can to make that dream a reality, Cinnamon Bun.” Rei said, a determined resolve in her voice. “Promise.”

Ellie just nodded then continued to kiss us in turns for several more minutes. Eventually, the exhaustion from her sadness must have won out. Soft snores came from the girl and Rei helped me ease her onto her side and cover her up. 

“Poor girl.” I said to Rei as I put myself into bed next to Ellie and covered up.

“Yeah, but I meant what I said. I won’t rest until I can figure out how to help her Kassi.”

“I know you will babe. That’s why we love you. Now, put that big brain to rest. You’re going to need it tomorrow.” I leaned over Ellie and kissed the honey blonde good night. We each snuggled into one side of Ellie and soon were drifting off into sleep alongside her.

~*~

The smell of Lavender filled my nose as I woke up. My eyes flitted open and I saw that Ellie’s bright blue eyes were staring into my own. Her face was just an inch or two away from my own and her medium length hair fell down her cheek. I reached up and tucked the errant lock behind her ear. “Good morning my love, how are you doing?”

Ellie didn’t answer, but she leaned in and pressed her lips against my own. She sucked in a deep breath as we kissed and pulled my into herself. Her entire body relaxed and melted into my own. Our breasts pressed together and I felt the slender girl wrap a leg around my hips. Her swollen belly pressed into my own and I felt a slight shift under her skin as one of the Pokémon growing inside of her moved around. 

That motion seemed to break the spell and Ellie pulled away from the kiss, a line of spit still connecting our lips for a second before falling onto the sheets below us. “I’m so sorry Kassi.” Was all she said, looking deep into my eyes, a look of deep sorrow still filling them.

“It’s ok. Just talk to us next time, ok. I promise, we’ll listen. But that isn’t as important as how you are doing this morning my love.” As I spoke I gently rubbed the ball of my thumb across her cheek. 

“I still hurt. My entire soul hurts. You have no idea how comforting the idea of being a mother someday to me was. When things got bad with my adoptive parents, I swore that one day I would be a much better parent some day. Now…” her voice broke a bit at the end. Ellie bit her lower lip and swallowed hard. “Now, I know that I will never have a human baby. It hurts, in a way that I can never describe.”

“I’m so sorry Ellie. But, you are already an amazing mother, and about to be again twice over.” I reached down and placed my hand on Ellie’s baby belly. 

“I know that Kassi. But, there is a part of my mind that can’t help but see a difference. Isn’t Joy different than a human baby would be?” 

I thought for a few seconds on that thought. Joy meant the entire world to me right now. And I felt like all of my motherly instincts were on and active for the tiny kit. But, was it the actual thing? Would I treat a human child any differently? “I...don’t know Ellie. As far as I can tell, Joy is the same to me as any child would ever be. But, I’ve never experienced and actual pregnancy before. Besides, I love you and Rei and you are the only ones I would have children with, and our plumbing isn’t exactly built for…”

“Actually, I have an idea to fix that.” Rei’s voice cut me off and the honey blonde rolled over and wrapped an arm over Ellie and I as we cuddled. “Good morning my loves. You felling any better cinnamon bun?” She asked Ellie then sat up enough to kiss the silver haired girl. 

“We were just talking about that. I still hurt, but I can talk about it..I think.” Ellie answered, her voice still small and weak.

“Tears are all dry? I remember those days. All the times I would cry myself to sleep for not understanding the feelings I had for girls and how Mummy would take the news.” Rei seemed to fall into her own thoughts for a few seconds and stare off into space.

“Ahem, you were saying Honey?” I said after clearing my throat to get her back to attention.

“Oh, yeah. It’s an idea I have based on how Pokébaby works, except for human cells. Would allow same sex couples to conceive using their own DNA instead of expensive gene combination tech and the need for a surrogate.” her eyes were almost glowing with excitement as she spoke about her idea and I saw that her excitement had managed to lift the corners of Ellie’s mouth. It was hard to not catch Rei’s bubbly excitement, especially when she got like this.

“Of course it’s only a theory of mine right now. I was gonna see if Mummy would let me do some testing after the Challenge was over. That is, if I’m not too busy being the Champion.” 

“As if, you’re going to just be one of my groupies!” I exclaimed, a big smile coming over my face.

“Groupie! Why would a Champion be a groupie to someone who lost?” She smirked back at me and clenched a fist and pumped it in the air victoriously.

Ellie’s giggles filled the room. It was soft and tinkling, like a bell,

Rei and I looked down at her and we both smiled.

“You’re both wrong. You’re both going to be my groupies once I win.” The petite silver haired girl exclaimed then wrapped an arm around each of our necks and pulled us into her. We all shared a passionate threeway kiss as we smiled together and cuddled into the girl. Several seconds went by and our kisses grew more passionate. Finally we pulled apart and Rei and I hugged the small girl.

“Well, whatever happens. I love you girls and I promise to be more aware of how my actions affect you.” Ellie stopped, then looked back and forth to each of us. “Hey, I’m having twins and I wanted to ask you something. Would each of you act as a Trainer for one of the babies?” 

I blinked a few times, Rei did the same. Zeraora was an exceptionally powerful Pokémon and nearly extinct in the world. Ellie was the first Trainer I had heard of in recent history that had been able to capture one, nevermind Train it. “Ellie, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“You two are some of the best Trainers I have ever seen, and I was a Champion for two years if you’ll remember. I can’t imagine anyone better to unlock their full potential than you two.” Ellie said and managed a smile. “Plus, if I give you one of my babies then that means you really are stuck with me out of wedlock.”

“Then, I accept.” I said, kissing one of Ellie’s cheeks.

“Me too.” Rei said, kissing the other cheek. “Plus if they’re anything in bed like Korra was…” she finished her thought and both Ellie and I let out a groan at the poor timing of Rei’s thought, which brought on another round of giggles from all three of us.

We laid in bed for several more minutes, just talking, cuddling, and making up with each other for the fight. I could still sense that Ellie was hurting, but she was trying her best to enjoy herself. After a while we all got out of bed and made our way to the bathroom to shower together and get around for the day.

“Kassi what did you do!” Ellie exclaimed, looking at my left breast once the lights had kicked on. The room we had just come from had been almost pitch black with the curtains still drawn and it dawned on me that Ellie had not known about our trip to the piercing parlor yesterday.

“Oh this, just a little accessory. Although it’s nothing compared to what Amber and Rei did.” I tried to play it off and went to turn the water on as Ellie rounded on the honey blonde. I heard a gasp as Rei exposed her new piercing to Ellie. Turning around my own curiosity got the better of me. I hadn’t been able to see Rei’s new accessory myself. 

Rei sat on the counter and had her legs spread wide open. Her light pink, tender folds were exposed to Ellie and I. A silver bead sat on the bit of skin that covered her clitoris. She lifted the skin and I saw another, smaller bead sat on its underside right against her tender bud. “I also got another ring as a gift for the two of you. It vibrates the lower bead and it’s remote controlled.” 

I walked over as the water warmed up behind me and gave a brief brush to her clit, making the honey blonde shudder. “Too bad I’m going to lock you in a chastity belt for today and tomorrow then, huh? Because after this shower, you’re going to put it in and Ellie and I are going to make sure that you get teased for two days solid without cumming.” I said in my dominatrix voice.

Rei’s lip stuck out and let out a frustrated moan. “You’re so mean, you got a piercing too.”

“What are you talking about?” Ellie asked confused, but also poking at Rei’s hood piercing with curiosity.

“I’ve thought for a while about getting my nipples pierced, you hadn’t and just gave in to peer pressure. Plus, you got one of the most problematic piercings without even thinking. So, to make sure you don’t get infected and to make you think in the future, no sexual contact for two days. Other than your new piercing. Got that Ellie?”

“But, I used Full Restore! It’s fully healed and there’s no risk of infection!” Rei protested, but Ellie and I ignored her.

The silver haired girl smiled devilishly then nodded. She then turned to me and touched my own piercing. I let out a happy moan as I felt the tiniest bit of pain mix with the pleasure. Despite the Full Restore I had used myself, the nipple was still very sensitive to the touch. Then Ellie surprised me by dipping her head and popping my nipple into her mouth. I moaned happily as I felt her lips and tongue explore the metal bar and flow over and around my erect nipple. The addition of the metal bar made it an entirely new experience and I couldn’t stop my body from pushing my chest towards her mouth for more pleasure.

“I see, I like it.” Ellie exclaimed when she popped off the tit with a loud slurp. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. My tongue swirled around hers and she moaned happily as we made out. She reached up and grabbed hold of the bar. I had chosen a simple metal stud with a Pokeball for the bead on either end. It was cute and matched the Pokeball I kept shaved into my pubic hair perfectly. An intense moan escaped my lips as all my nerves lit up. 

After another few seconds I broke away from Ellie and dashed over to the shower. “Come on loves. We have a full day ahead and if we start fucking now, we’ll never stop. I love how sexy Ellie looks right now.” I glanced at the petite beauty. Her stomach was as big now as it had been right before she’d had Eon, and she had at least one day to carry left. Her breasts were now bordering a B cup. The dark areolas and nipples stood in stark contrast to her pale porcelain white skin. Not a hair was on her body besides her head and she seemed to have a glow around her. She looked gorgeous to me in that moment and I wiggled a finger at her. “Maybe just one round, Rei can eat us both.”

Ellie smiled and Rei tried to pout before grinning herself. Both of my beautiful girlfriends then stepped into the shower with me and for the next several minutes of bliss, nothing else mattered.

~*~

Once we had finished washing up and two rounds of making Rei eat us, but not get herself off, we got dressed and gathered everything to head downstairs. The honey blond was already going mad with lust and Ellie and I made it a point to slowly tease her as we got dressed, much to her chagrin. It was still very early in the morning, despite all of our efforts to drag out the morning and take our time to breakfast. The three of us were the first ones to breakfast and my two girlfriends talked about what the baby Eevee were doing now that they were on the family island belonging to Rei. The place sounded like paradise on earth and it made me want to visit more than anything. It also gave me an idea to help Mum get some much needed time away along with taking Joy to meet other pups her age.

Amber was the first one to come down. She looked radiant, like she had caught up on all the sleep she had missed over the last several days plus received a spa treatment. Keifer, who came down a few minutes later, looked the exact opposite. He looked like he hadn’t slept a wink and was a walking zombie. Beside him Hatterene beemed, nursing the baby Milcery and Hattena babies; her stomach already expanding with another egg. 

There was an awkward silence between Ellie and Amber when the curvy redhead sat down, and to her credit Ellie was the one that broke it. “I’m sorry Amber. I let my emotions get the better of me. I shouldn’t have slapped you and said those mean things.” She bowed her head a bit as she spoke and despite Amber not having Nona on her shoulder, I got the feeling she understood the gesture.

“Just don’t do it again. You are responsible for more than yourself now Ellie. Remember that.” Amber leaned in and gave the petite girl a peck on her cheek. “Just know that I always love you and I’m here to be a guide if you need it.”

“I thought you were blind and the one that needed a guide.” Ellie said, with a chuckle then a sly grin.

“Touche.” Amber said. Grinning she reached for her fork to dive into the breakfast set before her. 

We ate our meals together and spoke like nothing had happened. Ellie did her best to remain normal and despite the sadness in her eyes, managed to smile and laugh for our friends. Keifer looked like a zombie and he claimed that between the baby Pokémon and his own team he hadn’t slept a wink all night. Even with me tugging at the neck of my dress to reveal an eyeful of cleavage didn’t seem to get his attention so I guessed he really was that drained.

We cleared our table and Ellie took Keifer to help him pack since he was dead on his feet. We were heading back to the elevators when a voice as cold as Lilith’s (Rei’s Froslass) spoke up from behind us.

“Amber.” Said Ivy, Amber’s sponsor and the head of Pokétech Industries. Amber turned to face the woman, I stepped up to her right and Rei to her left. Ivy had a look of cold determination and not a single drop of emotion on her face. Ivy was the wrong side of forty, but looked barely a day over twenty. She had killer legs, a small but perky bust, and while her business attire was very professional; it very much showed that she was still a very attractive woman. Her hair: it was ridiculously long, falling in soft waves to her knees. The color, a black that was almost reflective and shone in the soft light of the hotel lobby. Most haunting of all were her jade eyes, that seemed to stare right through all three of us to our very souls.

“Ivy?” Amber said, her tone confused.

The hall was dead silent in that moment other than the click of Ivy’s designer heels as she walked up and placed a piece of paper in Amber’s hands. The blind woman took a few seconds to brush her fingers over the raised bumps that made up the words; her brow furrowing increasingly with each sentence. 

“I don’t understand?” Amber said. "Why do I need the contract we signed all those months ago?" 

“PokéTech is terminating your sponsorship," Ivy said. "You have not performed to the standards we expected, and as such, clause five comes into effect."

Amber skimmed her fingers over the paper and then her entire body went stiff.

“Amber?” I said with concern.

"What am I doing wrong?" Amber said, her voice wavering. "I'll improve my performance, if that's what you need."

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Ivy said. "What PokéTech was looking for, we've had to admit it just isn't there. It's a shame, really; you could've been great, Amber--the crowning jewel in our success. But you just weren't good enough. Now. Hand over the Espeon."

"You can't take Nona!" Rei exclaimed with shock.

"Don't speak of what you don't know, little girl," Ivy said, her tone dismissive. "Amber there has the contract; she knew quite well that if she failed to perform, she'd have to give up the Espeon. She had everything she needed, and even so, she failed."

"Then I'll buy the Espeon from you," Rei said. "Name your price."

Ivy laughed. "Do you really think you have--" She cut herself off. "I extend my apologies to you, little girl. You're Elaine's daughter. You  _ do _ have enough resources to buy the Espeon."

"Name your price," Rei said, biting off each word with steel in her voice, coldly businesslike.

"I will sign over all rights to the Espeon," Ivy said, "once Elaine signs ownership of PokéHealth, its patents, and all other related incidentals over to me. Until that time, the Espeon comes with me. Any further attempt to delay my obtaining said Espeon will be treated as a breach of contract, and you know quite well that any competitor who finds themselves in legal trouble during the Challenge is automatically expelled from the Challenge."

Amber unclipped Nona's Pokéball from her belt, her hands trembling as she did so.

"Amber, no," Rei said.

"Is your mother going to agree to her terms?" Amber said.

Rei didn't answer, and that was enough..

"I'm waiting, Amber." Ivy said, a cruel grin splitting her stony facade.

Amber held out the Pokéball, and Ivy took it.

"Enjoy the rest of your challenge, Amber," Ivy said, her tone mocking, and she departed.

Amber just stood there, her world darker and smaller now.

My blood boiled and without stopping to think I whirled around. "Wait! I challenge you to an official match!"

There was incredulity in Ivy's voice as she turned. "Need I remind you as a non-competitor, I am not beholden to the rules governing the Challenge?"

"That's true," I said. "As a non-competitor, you'd only have to abide by the rules if you challenged an actual competitor. I guess it's a good thing for me that you apparently didn't read up on what being a sponsor means."

"What's your point?" Ivy crossed her thin arms over her chest, Nona’s ball still locked in her long, thin fingers.

"Any sponsor, be they an individual sponsor, or the representative of a sponsoring company, is obliged to abide by Challenge rules for the duration of the Challenge they sponsored for. Which means, despite terminating Amber's sponsorship, you are still bound by the rules, and failure to answer an official challenge is a loss by default." My voice spoke the words with authority and by wrote as I had memorized them from the official rulebook.

A minute or so passed before Ivy spoke again. "Well, if you're going to bring the rules into this... I assume if you win, you want the Espeon?"

"You'll sign ownership of Nona over to Amber in entirety, but yes," I said.

"According to the rules, I'm still free to reject your challenge, without penalty," Ivy said.

"On what basis can you claim that?"

Ivy gave a derisive snort. "There's a whole section of rules relating to challenges, as you should well know. You're correct: failure to answer an official challenge does mean an automatic loss--with two exceptions. The first, the penalties for losing are not discussed beforehand, and the second, the penalties for losing are not equal. You want me to give up the Espeon. What could you possibly offer me, little girl, that would even come close to equalling the Espeon's value?"

"If you haven't been following the Challenge," I said, coming up with something on the fly "then you might not know that I'm called the Mistress of Ice and Fire. I was given that name because I found a hybrid fire/ice Vulpix in the Wild Area, and she was able to use a Fire Stone and an Ice Stone to evolve into a Ninetales. To date, she's had one egg; I carried it."

"Fascinating story, I'm sure," Ivy drawled. "Would you kindly get to the point?"

"I swore that I'd never treat my Pokémon as breeding stock. That's what I'm offering you. If you win, I'll go with you immediately, and stay with you until I've delivered a Fire and Ice Vulpix egg for you." My mind spun into high gear as I thought of the implications of this fight. What would Hope think? Would she grow to hate me over this? Once again, me acting before thinking had gotten me in trouble.

"Count me in too," Rei said.

_ “...are you seriously thinking about what it'd be like to have Hope fuck you? Now of all times? _ ” I said, projecting my words to her and Amber.

“ _ It's for a good cause! ...and I'm horny. _ ” Rei answered simply.

_ “You're always horny, _ ” I said, then sighed. "There you have it. You'll get two of Hope's eggs."

"I'd need one of you as a brand sponsor," Ivy said. Her tone now back to flat and calculating.

"I'll be your fucking brand sponsor, then," I said with as much venom as I could muster. "Is that an offer worth Nona?"

Before Ivy could answer, the elevator dinged. The tension barely abated as two sets of footsteps drew closer to us.

"What's going on?" Keifer said, looking at the four of us and feeling the tension in the air.

"I'll be outside," Ivy said, and she walked off.

Rei guided Amber to a chair, talking over her shoulder. "Kassi challenged that bitch Ivy to a match for ownership of Nona. Apparently, since Amber's sponsorship was terminated for non-performance--whatever  _ that _ means--PokéTech Industries gets Nona back."

"All right, I'm gonna give her ass a beatdown," Keifer said.

"You do that," Amber said, "Ivy will press charges, and you'll be out of the Challenge."

"But she can't take Nona away," Ellie said. "Nona's yours."

"I signed a contract," Amber said. "Legally, she can. I only signed it because she lied to me. Said she had to protect PokéTech from me deciding to fail out, taking a perfect Pokémon from them--my sponsorship wouldn't be dropped in any other case."

"...did you just say that Nona's a perfect Pokémon?" I said.

"So Ivy claimed, yes."

" _ Shit _ . Fuck, she probably has a whole team of perfect Pokémon! How am I supposed to  _ win _ ?" My mind spun through all the possible ways to get around this. My team was strong, but I didn’t know if they were strong enough to beat a genetically perfect team. She probably also boosted her Pokémon with all sorts of enhancers too. This was bad, really bad. My chest felt tight and a cold sweat broke out on my brow as I spun tactic after tactic through my mind.

"Kassi, breathe," Ellie said. Her small hand reached out and touched the side of my face.

I breathed in and out a few times, and my voice was a little steadier when she spoke again. "In a fair fight," I said, "I don't think my Pokémon would have a chance against a perfect Pokémon. Having type advantage wouldn't matter. I need a way to counter perfect Pokémon before I go out there."

There was silence, and Amber leaned back into the chair. Lack of sponsorship didn't mean Amber couldn't complete the Challenge... but without Nona, I didn't see how that was going to happen.

"Seriously, I'll go beat her ass down," Keifer said. He didn't sound nearly so convinced this second time; perhaps thinking about what he risked.

Suddenly I had an epiphany. "Rei?" I said, and there was a spark of hope in my voice.

"What is it, Kassi?"

"You've had Blush since you were a little girl, right?"

"Yeah; Mummy got her for me. Why?"

"I need to speak with Elaine. Now."

Rei fumbled with her Rotom Phone. The phone rang twice then I saw the face of Janice, Elaine’s assistant, on the other end.

"Kassi? Elaine received the samples, but I'm afraid she specifically requested that she not be disturbed," Janice said.

"Tell Elaine that Ivy terminated Amber's sponsorship, reclaimed Nona, and I'm about to battle her team of perfect Pokémon, winner takes Nona," Ii said, my voice sharp. "I think she'll change her tune."

Janice gasped, and seconds later, Elaine took the phone in hand.

"What do you need, Kassi?" She said, a maternal worry in her tone.

"You gave Blush to Rei when she was little," I said. "Why did you give her a Budew, of all things? How did you get her?"

"Rei wanted a Budew," Elaine said. "Remind me to show you the photo of Rei dressed up as a Budew."

"Mummy, no!" Rei said.

"You're blushing like a tomato; I've got to see this," Ellie said.

"As for how," Elaine said, continuing as if Rei hadn't protested, "nothing but the best would do for my little girl. I had the time and the resources to experiment. Carbos, proteins, if it could boost a stat, I tested it on Blush. That Pokémon was the test subject for all the stat boosting drugs we now mass produce. She was originally my Pokémon, you know. I've no doubt she can deal with anything Ivy throws at you."

"Thank you," I said, ending the call. "Rei, I need to borrow Blush--oh, thank you." The honey blonde had the ball in hand as I turned to hand her the phone back.

"I think we should get out there," Keifer said. "I wouldn't put it past the bitch to argue a forfeit because you weren't there quick enough."

I headed for the door, but then stopped, coming back. "Wait," I said. "Amber. I did it again. Maybe you just wanted to let her win, rather than fight a battle you were going to lose anyway."

"At least you're learning, Kassi," Amber said with a shake of her head; her long red locks swishing as she did so. "It's too late now, though; you have to fight. Forfeiting means she'll get the two eggs, and none of us want Hope's eggs in the clutches of that bitch, do we?"

"You have a point," I said, thinking of a plan and doing something I hoped I wouldn’t regret later. I activated my ring, and connected Amber’s mind to mine, followed by Rei's, Ellie's, and Keifer's. “ _ I'm sorry. I reacted to an injustice against a friend, and got into a battle that can't be forfeited. But I don't have to fight it.” _

“ _ Of course you have to fight it! _ ” Keifer said. “ _ You can't back down _ !”

“ _ No one would blame Amber were she too distraught to watch the battle _ ,” I said. “ _ If someone stayed with her, that too would be understood. Ellie perhaps; they have history. _ ”

“ _ Why am I staying behind? _ ” Ellie said, her tone incredulous. “ _ I want to watch that bitch humiliated as much as anyone else!” _

_ “Because it's Amber's fight, _ ” I said.  _ “And someone needs to stay with her body while she hitches a ride with me.” _

Silence.

_ “Amber hitches a ride, and drives me, so to speak, during the battle. If that's okay with you, Amber?”  _ I said after a few seconds to break the quiet and explain further.

A wide grin spread over Amber’s face in response and I felt like the woman was hugging me with her mind, which wasn’t unpleasant because it came with the feeling of her large breasts pressing into me.

I relaxed and let my link to everyone but Amber fall away. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I attempted to pull Amber into myself. More than I had when I’d given in to her rape play fantasy a few nights ago. I wanted Amber and myself to be one and the same. For her to be able to control my body while I watched from behind. A few seconds later there was the sound of her body slumping into the chair and I felt myself being pushed into the background.

“What...wow. I can see! And I’m so short!” I heard my voice say, but with Amber’s Kalos accent. My eyes opened, but to me it was like I was looking at a movie screen. Everything was there, but I was only viewing it.

“I guess it worked? Kassi, this gives me some ideas for later.” Rei said, biting her lip as she stared at my body. 

Not wasting a moment Amber directed my body to step towards the hotel doors and out to face Ivy.

My body stepped out of the hotel, looking around.

"Finally," Ivy said, and I looked to the woman who'd spoken. She was impatiently tapping her heeled foot on the concrete and staring at the stylish watch on her wrist. "I don't have all day, little girl," Ivy said. "Let's get this over with so I can get on with dissecting the Espeon. One on one should do it, so I don't see the point in you stripping when you lose. We've already agreed on terms, anyway."

“ _ I wonder if I can punch through her mental shields... or if she even has any... could give us an edge _ ,” I said to Amber.

"I'm here, Ivy. Let's battle." Amber said in my voice, taking no notice of my words. Even though we were sharing my body I didn’t know if she could still hear me. Or if she just wasn’t going to acknowledge my statement.

Ivy released a Hydreigon, and my body took a step back. The majority of its skin was green, but there were two rows of purple blocks running vertically over its torso, and the tip of its tail was black, as were its upper body and three necks. The black skin flared out like a flower's petals at the end of each neck, revealing the three heads of the Hydreigon. The underside of the flared skin was purple. It looked at me with each of its three heads, and I had a sense of evil emanating from it. Worse, when it had appeared it had done so with a bright golden aura that turned a deep black as the dragon pumped its wings.

_ “Of course she’d have a shiny perfect Pokémon. Pretentious bitch.”  _ I said to myself as I looked on at the Pokémon. Given it belonged to Ivy... it being evil wasn't much of a surprise. Deciding to give my idea a try I reached out towards Ivy with my mind, but nothing happened. I couldn’t extend my mind any further. Worse, I could no longer control any part of my body even if I wanted to. Amber was in full control, and I was locked inside my own mind; a bystander completely to this fight.

Amber released Blush, looking her over. She was humanoid in shape. Her legs and arms were a dark green, her arms ending in large roses: blue on the left; red on the right. A gold necklace sat delicately on her neck. She looked at me, giving a single nod.

I heard footsteps and saw Rei and Keifer come out. They both gasped at the sight of the large, evil-looking dragon staring down the tiny Rose Pokémon. 

“Blush, serious mode.” I heard Rei say from the side of the showdown and the little Pokémon set herself in a fighting pose. That’s when her own Brilliant Aura flared to life. It was almost painful to look at with its brilliance and the little Pokémon looked like it was encased in golden fire.

_ “Holy fuck,”  _ I gasped as Amber made my eyes take in the sight of Blush at full power, “ _ What kind of monster is she?” _

“Blush, Dazzling Gleam.”

Blush dodged an attack from Hydreigon, before the world flashed white. Seconds later, there was a scream, a crash, and then something of a scuffle. When my vision returned, I saw the Hydreigon was knocked out, and Keifer was astride Ivy, pinning her down.

"Bitch tried to do a runner," he grunted, using all of his muscled weight to keep her immobilised and his country accent coming on thick. Not that it was working all that well; Ivy was bucking and thrashing like a cornered Liepard.

"I didn't use the right Hydreigon! I want a rematch, a second round!" Ivy shouted.

"Not happening," Amber said, using my dominatrix voice. "You wanted a one on one; my Pokémon won with one hit. By the terms, you're signing Nona over. Bring her in, Keifer."

Keifer got up, yanking Ivy to her feet, still holding her tight.

"Let go of me, you ruffian!" The woman squealed, her perfect hair now tousled and her dress dirty from the ground.

"Oh, what the hell," Amber said, and my fist punched Ivy right in the jaw. She sagged into Keifer, stunned, and the pain in my knuckles made me automatically shove Amber back to her body. A took a stumbling step then shook my head and blinked several times. 

“You back?” Keifer said, now holding up Ivy’s unconscious body.

“Yeah, damn my hand hurts.” I said, looking down and seeing that indeed, my hand didn’t look quite right.

“I only wish I could have done that myself.” A masculine voice said from behind me. I spun and saw that Leon was standing on the edge of the clearing.

“Hey Leon! What brings you here?” I said, my excitement at seeing the Champion here of all places.

“Pokétech is one of my biggest sponsors. Ivy uses me as a body guard from time to time, but maybe this will end this torture. We need to chat, along with Hop soon. I’ll make her sign the papers for you guys.” The Champ walked over and scooped a Pokeball off of Ivy’s person and handed it to me. His Rotom phone was floating over his shoulder and he smiled, “Otherwise I’ll just go ahead and release this tape and everyone can see what a backstabbing bitch Ivy really is.” The muscular man took Ivy’s limp body and tossed it over his shoulder. “Call me, we’ve got some business Kass. Later” He lazily threw his Charizard Pose over his head and then he took off towards the Pokémon Center; Ace, his Charizard stomping along just a step behind the Champ.

Rei grabbed hold of my hand and inspected it as soon as Leon had walked away. I winced in pain as she inspected the rapidly swelling knuckles. “Damn, might be broken in a few places. Luckily Mummy isn’t too far away. She’s back in Hammerlocke, should be able to get there in no time if we use the Heli.”

“What about Spikemuth?” I said, wincing more as Rei took out a splint and bandages from her pack and bound my hand in place. 

“Concierge told me the bridge on Route 9 washed out a few days ago. You’d need to take a water bike or Pokémon to get there.” Ellie said, walking out of the hotel with Amber holding on to her arm.

“Do I look like I’m going to ride a damn water bike! Just walk from Hammerlocke to Spikemuth,” Amber said with indignation then smiled in my direction. “Thank you Kassi, for butting in this time.” She held out her hand and I placed Nona’s ball in it. 

Amber held the ball up to her mouth and kissed it tenderly, then released the Espeon. As soon as Nona appeared the Pokémon leapt into her Trainer’s arms and they both started to tear up as they were reunited. I smiled happily at the scene as Rei called for our ride. 

“Mummy wants to see you when we get there Amber.” She added after confirming that our ride would be here shortly.

“Me, why?” Amber sniffed and looked towards Rei.

“Hopefully, a surprise that Kassi and I have been working on.” Rei’s smile was bright and warm. “You too Ellie, you’re gonna need help with those kittens.”

All of us gave Rei a hug then waited for the last few minutes for our ride to arrive. A trip to the hotsprings had been on my list of things to do while we were in Circhester, but we’d already had so much happen here I was just ready to get on to my next step in my adventure.

Half an hour later we touched down in Hammerlocke. Rei let us know that Elaine would be ready for us in an hour and that we needed to kill a bit of time. 

“I smell cupcakes.” Keifer said, his voice zombie-like and he shuffled off on his own.

“Cupcakes what does that have to do with…” I started.

“I SMELL CUPCAKES!” He yelled, then took off towards the nearest cafe.

We dashed in after him and saw that he was already seated and demanding the sweet confections loudly. A girl stood in front of him, worried face apparent as she took in the sight of the sleep deprived young man shouting for cupcakes.

She was really cute and I recognized her style immediately. “Mina! The Sugary Striker?” The whole group looked and took in the sight of the famous Challenger. She was mid-sized, about 5 foot 6 inches with a decent chest and toned legs. Her eyes were pink; hair was dyed three colors in a neapolitan style with chocolate roots, blonde length, and strawberry pink tips. She wore a brown and pink dress that hugged her chest and was frilly at the bottom to look like cupcake papers and covered in sprinkle patterns. A choker with a pink macaroon finished off her sugary sweet look.

“Oh wow! I didn’t expect to run into so many other Challengers here...uh, please tell me none of you are wanting a piece of .” She said, her voice soft and angelic; but she struck a pose with a hand on her hip that was confident and emanated inner strength.

“Kassi, I want a cupcake.” Rei said into my ear, I could feel her lust spike as she looked at the beautiful girl in front of us.

“No Rei, you’re grounded from sweets, remember?” I smirked, as we took a seat to enjoy some cupcakes and she pouted.

  
  


***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for making it this many chapters with me. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord dot gg slash F5QdwRk https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk 

I would also like to thank FreeSoul, Chaoslord, NovaDazzler, and CrisisofInfiniteMisses for collaborating and bringing their respective characters to life. As well as all the members of the GTiG discord for their collaboration. I cherish your friendship and this wouldn’t be the same story without all of you.***


	44. Chapter 43 - Mina's Cupcakes

Chapter 43 - Mina’s Cupcakes

Mina, the Sugary Striker, was our waitress. During some down time in Circhester I had taken the time to catch up on a few of the other Competitors and Mina was one that I wanted to meet most. Along with Mesa the Champion of Unova, who was attempting a run at the Pokephile Championship against the Competition Teams for all of the Gym Leaders. The other two were Wolf and Kat, a male/female twin pair that were trying to take a doubles challenge. The later pair were idols of mine for years and I would die happy if I got to hang out with Kat, the blonde philanthropist I had taken a lot of my own personal style from.

Mina bounced over to our table on her long, toned legs with an adorable smile. I couldn’t stop my eyes from being drawn to her perky breasts as they bounced in the fabric prison of her dress. The front of the dress was a flat single piece of fabric, but despite the lack of cleavage it was obvious that Mina was every bit as stacked as myself or Amber.

“I’m so happy that I got to meet you! You’re just as cute in person as you are on the telly! I’m Kassi, the Mistress of Ice and Fire!” I blurted out before I could stop myself. Clapping my hands over my face and feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment; I pulled my eyes away from Mina. Her pink orbs looked at me for a second, then she smiled and waved for my attention.

“It’s nice to meet you Kassi. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping to meet you at some point. You’re just as beautiful as your Ninetales.” She closed her eyes and smiled wide as she cocked her head to the side. The look was exceptionally cute and Rei let out an audible groan beside me.

“Kassi, I really want the cupcake! Please.” She was fidgeting in her seat and Mina seemed to take it another way. She straightened her back, holding up a paper order pad in front of her. 

“Rei, you’re being punished, remember?” I said, then nodded to Ellie who hit the button to vibrate Rei’s piercing for just a couple of seconds. The honey blonde doubled over like she’d just been struck in the gut and let out a groan.

“Cupcakes…” Keifer let out an audible groan that reminded me of a zombie saying brains and then he tossed his upper body onto the table top. 

“I want the two cupcakes on display!” Rei said, staring right at Mina’s chest.

Finally the light seemed to go on over Mina’s head and she covered her mouth and giggled innocently, her neapolitan colored pigtails bouncing slightly as she laughed. She locked eyes with me and we exchanged a knowing look. “Sorry sweety, that bakery is closed to you., however,” she surprised all of us by leaning in close to me and in a non-whisper, “for you business hours never stop~” She winked seductively and smiled as she stood back up.

“Holy fuck, I can’t even see this girl and that made me wet.” Amber said, pretending to fan her face. 

“This is so not fair!” Rei whined and I had Ellie give her another jolt of vibration on her clit, this time lasting long enough for us to order, but not let her get off.

“Bring me some sugar and whatever cupcakes you got. I need a boost and it’s my treat.” Keifer said, not even lifting his face from the table.

“Uhm, is he ok?” Mina said, pointing at Keifer.

“He’s fine, just running on no sleep for a couple of days.” I replied.

“Probably no body fluids as well,” added Amber.

“Oh my…” Mina said, then wrote something down on her pad.

“You don’t even know half of it. I was almost asleep last night, after having blasted Melony with so much seed my dick almost exploded then I got attacked by my Hatterene, Primarina, Gardevoir, Kassi’s Alcremie. I must have cum so much I’m shocked I’m not a raisen right now!” The mossy haired boy said in a fast-paced shout and his eyes had a look of horror on them.

“Uhm, we just met dude. That’s way too much information.” Mina said, suddenly looking uncomfortable and wanting to be anywhere but standing here. “I’ll just get you a dozen or two of my special cupcakes.” With that she gave a polite shoulder bow in the Kantonian fashion, spun and took off towards the kitchen.

“Way to go!” I whirled on Keifer, a little mad that he had blown our introduction to Mina so hard. My anger was instantly cooled when I saw the thousand yard stare that greeted me as I looked at the mossy haired boy. He was not fully there and it was obvious. Before I could say anything more Amber grabbed hold of Keifer’s head and pulled it down to rest on her chest. She held him there warmly and stroked his hair softly.

“You’re an idiot sometimes, but you do everything you can for those around you. That’s what makes you so sweet.” Her voice was soft and low and as she said it an continued to stroke his hair and his heavy lids drifted closed. Within a minute soft snores and a thin line of drool came from the muscular young man and all three of us girls shared a knowing smile. Keifer had gone through one hell of a day yesterday and we were all very aware of just how much shit he’d been through. 

“How are you doing Ell?” Amber asked Ellie, her tone soft and warm. The redhead’s fingers still gently ran through Keifer’s curly green locks. His cheeks were pressed into Amber’s ample bust and a smile twisted the very corner of his mouth as he lightly snored.

Ellie’s smile cracked, and then fell away in a shower of lost resolve. “Damn it Amber, I was doing so well.” She said, her hands fidgeting with the remote in her hands.

I hadn’t even noticed any sign of sadness from my young girlfriend. Rei’s emotions were almost second nature to my own and I felt them constantly now while in her presence. Ellie, however, was a much more difficult read. Suddenly the thought that I was not as close to this young beauty as I thought popped into my mind and I frowned at my own heartlessness.

“Aw sweetie. It’s ok. We’re here for you and I promise, I won’t stop until I fix this.” Rei said, wrapping the small girl on her side up in a warm embrace.

A single tear ran down Ellie’s cheek and she quickly wiped it away as Mina came bouncing back over to us. A tray full of expertly decorated cupcakes was balanced on her hand and she moved with practiced grace to set the food before us. Each cupcake looked like something out of a catalog and we all let out an audible gasp as we took in the sight of the delicious confections.

There were chocolate cupcakes with shaved bits of white and black swirled chocolate sticking out of the dark brown icing. Rawstberry cupcakes where the iced tops looked like large life-like rawst berries. Coffee cupcakes that were each topped with a single well roasted bean. But, the most tantalizing of all were the rainbow cupcakes. I could smell their sweet aroma wafting to me over the scents of the other sweet confections. Two candy eyes decorated the expertly decorated cupcakes and I suddenly recognized the look, it was Ana!

“I’m not from this region and hadn’t really seen an Alcremie before, but yours is hands down the prettiest I’ve seen since coming here. So, these are my specials today, Ana Cakes.” Mina said, her beautiful smile splitting her face and hands clasped in front of her like she was saying a silent prayer. It was so cute I almost squealed. 

I reached out towards the confections to grab hold of one of the cupcakes, but Keifer’s large hands wrapped around one of the coffee cupcakes and within seconds he had downed the entire confection. We all looked at him in amazement, because we hadn’t seen him even take a bite or chew. His eyes were still closed, his head drooped back to his chest just a second after ingesting the sugary treat. A light snore came from him and then his head shot back up, eyes snapping open. “Holy shit that’s amazing!” He exclaimed, reaching for another cupcake, chocolate this time.

We all looked at Keifer then giggled, each of us reaching for a cupcake of our own. I bit into the Ana Cake and my mouth was immediately filled with the taste of sweet buttercream frosting that had been blended with berry purees of all kinds to make the brightly colored swirls. Oran berry, Lum, Pinap, Rawstberry, and Cherri berry filled my mouth. The taste was sour-sweet and made my tongue light up with all the different sensations at once. Then, the smell kicked in. Somehow, Mina had managed to infuse the scent of flowers into the frosting and batter of the cake itself. My nostrils filled with a scent that smelled like a candied rose. An audible moan of delight came from everyone around the table as each of us tried our delicious treat.

“Holy fuck Mina! These are incredible!” I exclaimed before diving in for another bite of my delicious treat.

“Did I just eat a really big Rawst berry dipped in sugar, cause that’s what all of my senses are telling me.” Amber added.

“Your cupcakes are the best Mina!” Ellie said, a bit of chocolate cream stuck to the tip of her nose from where she’d bitten into the treat.

“I agree, you do have amazing  _ cupcakes. _ ” Rei said, leaning into the final word and once again giving Mina her strongest fuck me eyes. Without missing a beat Ellie hit the button to activate Rei’s ring and the girl doubled over, her face accidentally going straight into the Ana Cake she was halfway through. She came back up a second later when Ellie had let off the button and we all laughed at the sight of the cute girl covered in the rainbow buttercream. She laughed as well then reached for a napkin.

Before Rei could get the pristine white cloth to her face, Mina grabbed hold of her chin and tilted it towards herself. Her glossy pink lips parted and her tongue darted out, licking up the cream from Rei’s cheek towards her mouth. Then she surprised the honey blonde even further by pressing her lips to her own and kissed her with a deep inhale and moan. A second later she pulled back, a sly grin on her face and Rei’s now clean except for a pink lipstick mark; a dumbfounded expression on the honey blonde’s face. “Waste not, want not.” Mina said, her mirth at the situation apparent.

Blinking several times Rei finally recovered, getting on to her hands and coiling like she was about to leap over the table at Mina. “Kassi! Can I please,” She was cut off by the tinkling laughter of Mina.

“Sorry sweetie, bakery is closed to you remember. I just didn’t want to see my hard work go to waste.” She shot the blonde a wink. Rei groaned loud enough to turn several heads in the cafe. 

I pulled Rei onto my chest and patted her head lightly before she could leap over the table and try anything reckless, this was going to be a long two days.

“Hey, I was wondering something actually.” Mina said, seeing that we had now settled down a little bit.

“Sure thing Mina, what is it?” I said, looking at her then finishing the final bite of my cupcake.

“Well, I was wondering where you were all heading from here. I need to get some stones for my Pokémon and I heard you can get them at the Lake of Rage, but…” She trailed off and looked down.

“The Pokémon there are too strong for most Trainers to try and brave alone?” Ellie said, her tone systematic, like she’d delivered that warning dozens of times.

“We’d love to go with you! A chance to grind and I could get a sun stone for Blush!” Rei perked up and as she did so, she snuck a hand under the table and right up my skirt.

I sighed at her antics, but spread my legs all the same. If she thought that teasing me would get her out of her punishment faster she was wrong. But, that didn’t mean I couldn’t enjoy the attempt.

“Yeah, I could also use another Ice and Fire Stone for when Joy wants to evolve.” I added, thinking about my precious hybrid Vulpix back home with Mum.

“Yay! I have to finish up helping here today, you guys mind taking off later tonight?” Mina was now bouncing lightly in place. Her large chest and toned legs giving everyone at the table quite a show as she did so.

“Uhm, sure if Ellie here gets the clear to do so.” I said and patted my pregnant girlfriend’s belly. She was only a couple of days into her pregnancy, but her health was the most important thing right now.

Ellie let out a sigh, then looked to all of us. "Actually, I meant to tell all of you. I have to return to Wyndon for a few days. My official duties as junior champion have been stacking up and I need to get work done. Plus, Elaine wanted me to deliver in the PokeHealth HQ so they could monitor me more closely.” She reached out and held my hand, then realized Rei’s other hand was under the table and currently trying to snake its way into my panties. She smirked, then reached up with the remote in hand and held her finger on the button. 

Rei let out a yelp, her hand flying out of my skirt and grasping at Ellie’s hand. The silver haired cutie pulled her hand back and held it high above her head, a wide grin on her face. “Oh my Arceus, that’s it!” Rei said in a moan, grinding her hips against her seat to try and achieve her release. As soon as it looked like she was close Ellie hit the button on the controller once more. Rei let out a pained moan as she was denied the orgasm she so desperately wanted and dissolved into desperate pleas with Ellie to just let her get off. The petite girl was hearing none of it and the rest of us smiled as we finished our snack and exchanged contact info with Mina.

As we walked out of the cafe, Rei was stuck to my side like glue and her phone was in her hand. “Please let me have Mina’s contact info?” She asked over and over again, as we made our way towards the PokéHealth clinic that was on the other side of town.

“Why do you want it so bad Honey?” Ellie and I teased the girl as we walked along.

“Gonna send her something sexy so you can sneak off to play with yourself later?” Ellie added, a grin cracking her face. She was definitely enjoying teasing our sweet as honey girlfriend and I was proud of her for embracing her bratty tendencies. 

“N..no…” Rei said, clearly not able to withhold the smile from breaking the corners of her mouth. “I just want to talk to our new friend, is all.” 

“Rei, darling. We all believe that about as well as I think I could outshoot an Inteleon.” Amber added, her own arm locked into Keifer’s, as the pair of them acted as eyes and supports for each other. Despite the addition of caffeine to the cupcakes; Keifer looked dead on his feet, but jittery now.

“Well...that might just happen after this meeting.” Rei said, under her breath and Amber cocked her head. “You heard that didn’t you?”

“My ears are better than a Noibats,” the redhead replied sassily. “What the hell are you two planning?”

“Nothing. She’s just talking about Nona being a better pair of eyes for you now that she can stream her vision.” I lied, smoothly. I felt Nona’s mind press against my own and expertly batted it away from myself and Rei. She didn’t need to know about the surprise Rei and I were hoping Elaine had in store for her.

“Hmph.” Amber let out a huff, then pulled Keifer’s arm into a hug and placed it between her breasts. I didn’t know if he was actually aware of what was going on, or if it was an automatic response, but the front of his pants began to tent up.

“How can you walk with that massive thing in such a state?” I asked the muscular boy.

“Used to tuck it into my waistband, but now I just deal with it.” His tone was flat and emotionless as he spoke, “Besides, don’t talk too loud or one of the Pokémon will think this is an invitation. If I shoot another load right now I am positive I’ll die.”

“Can I take that wager?” Amber said, running a hand seductively up and down his arm.

“Uh…” The boy said intelligently, clearly too tired to think of a witty reply.

That’s when we reached the clinic and the banter stopped. We made our way in and were quickly escorted to see Elaine in her lab at the end of the hall.

The older version of Rei took stock of all of us with a smile, then paused when she took in the sight of Keifer. “Arceus, what happened to you?” She asked, concern in her tone. A medical instrument seemed to just appear in her hand and she opened one of his pupils wide to inspect them.

“Lack of sleep and too much sex.” Rei said, her scientific tone coming out effortlessly. “Just needs a nap and maybe a vitamin and saline IV. Should pep him right up.” 

Elaine nodded to Janice, her assistant. The woman with the short brown, curly hair took Keifer’s hand and led him out of the room. Amber made to leave with them, but Elaine stopped her.

“Amber, I have some information for you. Could you please stay?” Elaine’s tone was serious and gave no room to disobey.

“Yes, ma’am, but I don’t see what…”

“Just wait,” Elaine paused then took Amber’s hand and led her to a medical table to have her sit. “You will.” The older woman then pulled out a couple of medical instruments and proceeded to inspect the red haired girl. She started in on a full body physical for the curvy young woman. 

Rei, Ellie, and I sat there awkwardly cuddling on the hard plastic chairs that sat side by side in the exam room. Ellie was between Rei and I and we each held one of Ellie’s sides and rubbed her swelling belly gently. The young woman hummed happily as all three of us enjoyed the moments of sweet contact together.

“So, your friends like you enough to try and help you. Even if none of you know exactly what is going on. How much do you know about your connection to Ivy?” Elaine started, having finished her basic physical of the curvy redhead.

“She was my sponsor,” Amber started, then creased her brow, “and a total  _ Putain.”  _ Amber said, resorting to her native tongue. I wasn’t sure what it meant exactly, but it was clear by her tone that it wasn’t something you would aspire to be. 

Elaine laughed at the comment, then continued. “Indeed, but that’s not the important detail for right now. Did you know that she helped with your conception. Well, to be more specific, my company was and she oversaw the project.” Elaine paused, then placed something in Amber’s hands. “Without my permission or the consent of the company.”

Amber’s hands explored the device that had been placed in her hands and Nona sniffed it, interested. “What is this?” The redhead asked.

“I’ll get there. Goodness, you’ve spent too much time with my daughter it seems. No patience.” The older blonde said, looking at her daughter. Rei, for her part, was trying to coax Ellie into pushing the button to let her get off before she left. She was currently phrasing it as a “goodbye present” and my eyes almost rolled out of my head as I heard the statement. Ellie kept shushing her to hear more of what Elaine was saying. “So, Ivy used to work for me. Used to be my head researcher and a brilliant mind...if a bit caddy.”

The older woman pulled up a stool and took the metal device back out of Amber’s hands and held it in her own. “She experimented with dozens of families. Claiming she could  _ cure  _ their infertility. She used it as a chance to experiment with Pokegene splicing and didn’t tell anyone. Several families were finally able to conceive, several families miscarried, several more saw their child die in early development.” Elaine stopped then hit a button on the side of the device and a light kicked on. There was a slight whir that could be heard in the now silent room as all of us focused on what Elaine was saying.

“She was splicing human and Pokémon DNA. I don’t know to what end, because she destroyed or stole a bulk of her notes when I fired her for malpractice. One thing to me is now apparent though.” She placed the device onto Amber’s face and I could see that they were a pair of glasses that looked like something from a sci-fi show. It was a thin band of faceted metal with vertical ridges running perpendicular to the silver bands that encased them.

As soon as Amber had them on, she gasped and started to look around the room, settling finally on Nona next to her.

“I think, what she did, made you have enough Pokémon DNA to react to Dynamax Energy. But the human body is not built for such stress and eyes are a sensitive organ. It’s actually a miracle of sorts that you’re still alive, not just blind.”

Amber’s head swung and locked onto Elaine’s face. “So what you’re saying is that; A former employee of yours, experimented on people without their knowledge or consent. People were harmed, children died, and I have spent most of my life blind because you didn’t have enough oversight?” Amber’s tone was angry, and no one in the room would deny her that anger right now.

“Yes, that’s a lot of what I’m saying. Again, as soon as we found out we kicked out Ivy and discredited her as best we could. But Pokéhealth was small back then, and we didn’t have the clout we have now. She was able to found Pokétech and use research she stole and developed to get to where she is now.” Elaine reached out a hand and placed it on top of Amber’s balled fist. “I tried to find the families of those she impacted, but the notes left with her. I’m so sorry that your life has been this way up till now, but I have some good news.”

Elaine smiled and that’s when Rei stood up and walked over to the redheaded girl. “When you passed out in the strip club the other day, we sent samples to mummy. She thinks she can give you your sight back. Not just your sight, but better than human sight. We’re just waiting for a matching donor to be found. Though with our company's resources, I don’t think it’ll be long.” Rei smiled and ran a hand along the jawline of Amber. “I made sure to put green eyes at the top of the list, since yours are stunning.”

Amber reached up and tugged off the glasses-like device she was wearing. Tears were in her eyes and she stared at Rei, her eyes unfocused and watery. “Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why is Ivy such a bitch?”

“I’m afraid, that’s a question no one knows the answer to.” Elaine said. Her face cracking with a massive smile. 

Amber sat in stunned silence for several minutes, then looked in my direction. “You realize that you did it again, right?”

“Yeah, but this time it was to help someone that is close to my heart. Plus, I’m secretly hoping they find you some kind of cat eyes. That would be sexy as fuck.” I replied, a smile of my own following hers at my stupid comment.

“What Pokémon did she use to make me?” Amber said, looking at Elaine as she hopped off the bed and walked towards us, the glasses in her hand. 

“Espurr mostly. Might explain why-”

“Thank you!” Amber said, cutting off the older woman, her face turning a bright red that almost matched her hair. A hand automatically jumped up and touched the side of her head where her ears were. I raised an eyebrow at that, but my attention was drawn back to Elaine and Ellie.

“Did you tell them Ellie?” The older woman asked, looking at all of us.

“Yes ma’am I did.” She said in a small voice.

“Shush, you’re basically my daughter now too, so it’s Mummy or Elaine, got it?” 

“Yes ma’...I mean Mummy.” Ellie smiled as she said that and Elaine nodded with satisfaction.

“I have one more thing to tell you that I couldn’t get to when we spoke yesterday, and I feel that these need to know as well. After you have your twins, you need to stop bearing Pokémon for a while and let your body heal naturally. Otherwise you run the risk of making yourself unable to bear anymore babies.”

“What! But I thought Full Restore,” Elaine held up a hand and silenced the petite girls protests.

“Full Restore forces the bodies cells to multiply rapidly to mend flesh and restore the body back to peak condition. But, our bodies cells can only devide so much in a given life span. For everytime you use Full Restore to treat an injury your shaving down that divide time. Reproductive organs have a far more limited lifespan than most of our other organs. The more you use it to repair your womb after a birth, the shorter your time to bear becomes.” Elaine stopped and smiled, walking over to pull all three of us into a tight hug. “Plus, you’re still young. Enjoy it while you can without the need to worry about caring for babies too. There’s plenty of time for that later.”

Elaine released us and then looked at me, “That reminds me. Have you heard from your Mum lately?” 

I blinked at Elaine then shook my head. “No, in all the chaos of the past few days I haven’t had time to charge it back up. Why?”

Elaine smiled wide at me, but shook her head. “You’ll see. Oh my goodness, I just noticed your hand! What happened?” She beckoned for me to come over and looked at my swollen knuckles. “Hmm, looks like you punched something and might have broken a bone or two. What did you hit?”

“Ivy, when she tried to take Nona away from her after losing an official challenge to me.”

Elaine blinked several times, then smiled wide and wrapped me in a hug. “Good girl. Now! Let’s get you fixed up.” For the next several minutes Elaine x-rayed then set the bones in my hand, which hurt like crazy. Finally, once she was happy with her job she made me chug an entire Full Restore. I felt like my bones were itchy as they quickly mended themselves back to normal and the sensation was extremely unpleasant.

That done, Elaine turned to all four of us. “Ellie, we really must be on our way. I want you to get settled in and comfortable before your contractions start. We’re also going to keep all three of you for a few days afterwards to monitor their growth and learn a bit more about the kittens. Say your goodbyes pet.”

Ellie turned to Amber and tossed her arms around the redhead. “I’m still so sorry for slapping you Amber. I was just mad. I don’t hate you and I’m so glad you’re part of our group.” She kissed the redhead on the cheek and Amber returned her hug warmly.

“Good luck Ell. Go be an amazing mommy.” Amber kissed her forehead maternally, then spun the small girl towards us.

Ellie had tears streaming down her face and I felt my own eyes burning. She didn’t say anything, just threw her arms around both of us. We shared our threeway kiss and then pulled back. “I love both of you so much. I can’t wait to introduce you to my new babies and your new Pokémon.”

“We love you too cinnamon bun and promise we’re thinking about you constantly while you’re away.” I said, kissing the girl’s cheek and giving her one last deep hug. She smiled and then put the controller for Rei’s piercing in my hand. We both shared in a wicked grin as we glanced to Rei.

“I love you Ellie. Can’t wait for you to come back to us. Be safe.” Rei said, hugging the girl and grabbing a handful of her ass as she did so. Ellie smiled, then I put my arms behind my back and hit the button for her piercing. Rei let out a squeak and dropped to her knees. “Not fair you two!” All three of us laughed, then we all gave Ellie one more loving goodbye before we parted.

The door swung shut behind us and both Rei and I wiped a tear from our eyes.

“Relax you two, it’s only for a few days.” Amber said, throwing an arm over each of our shoulders as she fiddled with the space age looking glasses on her face.

“Amber, I know those let you see and that’s incredible, but don’t let anyone you want any chance of impressing or sleeping with see you in those monstrosities.” Rei said, looking at her.

“What makes you think I want to sleep with anyone?”

“Mina.”

“Ah, good point. She’s wild in the sack!”

“How do you know?!” Rei stopped and looked shocked.

“I had a life before I met you guys, you know.” She placed her hands on her hips and looked Rei up and down. “Also, how’s your punishment going?”

“I feel like I’m about to explode and would happily fuck a Cacturne right now if I thought it could get me off.”

Both Amber and I winced as the mere thought of that and we made our way to the lobby to figure out where Keifer was. The receptionist let us know that he was resting in one of the exam rooms. We made our way there and peaked into the room. 

Keifer was snoring loudly, his head resting on Hatterene’s lap. The witch Pokémon was sweetly petting his hair and humming a tune in her melodic voice. The baby Milcery, Ariella, and Phera the baby Hattena sat next to her, passed out in a milk induced coma. 

“Are we ready to go?” Hatterene asked, a sweet smile on her face.

“Yeah, but what are we going to do about him?” I asked the Pokémon and she looked puzzled. 

“You have a big strong monkey, don’t you? Surely he’d be willing to help us carry Keifer until he gets a bit more rest. He’s certainly earned it.

“Sounds good. One Taiko Taxi, coming up.” I pressed the button to release Taiko, my Rillaboom and the grass gorilla appeared with a yawn and a stretch. “Taiko, my love. Would you mind carrying the sleeping prince over there for a bit? He needs his beauty rest and I would be willing to give you a reward later for your help.”

“Me too.” Hatterene added with a wink, tugging at her hair to reveal a perky pink breast.

“How can I say no?” He added, an erection starting to poke out from his body even as he walked over to the sleeping Keifer, vanishing as quickly as it showed up. His vine-like hair extended out and wrapped the young man, lifting him into the outstretched arms of Taiko.

The scene must have been too much for Amber and her new sight, because she burst into a fit of stifled giggles, then reached for her phone. The camera clicked a few times, then she settled down. It was hard not to enjoy the sight of the 7 foot tall, well muscled green gorilla, princess carrying Keifer in his arms. We all burst into another round of giggles when Taiko withdrew his hair and the scene looked like his hair was blowing in the wind as he valiantly carried the sleeping princess Keifer, even Hatterene’s bell-like giggles filled the room.

Once we had gotten ourselves back under control, we made our way out of the clinic. A helicopter flew overhead with a gust of air and all of us waved at Ellie as she was taken to Wyndon to deliver her kittens under the watchful eyes of Elaine and her team. Our time in the clinic had been enough for the sun to dip low in the sky and we made our way back to the cafe where Mina had been.

The girl in the cupcake dress was standing outside, looking anxious and confused; a Chandelure floating around her head, making happy noises. 

“Hey guys! Everything going ok? Where’s your silver haired friend?” Mina cocked her head and the Chandelure landed on her shoulder, looking at us inquisitively. Then she looked at Keifer being carried in Taiko’s arms and smiled. “I see he finally gave in to his exhaustion.”

“Ellie had to leave to perform her duties at the Junior Champion of Galar.” I answered nonchalantly. “And yes, I’m surprised he made it that long. Poor boy was completely exhausted.” 

Mina nodded and the Chandelure chimed at her. “Oh, how rude of me. This is Sparks. She was my starter when I was a kid. We’ve been through a lot together.” The Chandure smiled with her eyes and made a happy chiming sound. “Sparks this is Kassi, Rei, Amber” she said, pointing to each of us, then paused at Keifer, realizing she didn’t know his name by heart.

“...And Keifer.” Rei added bouncing over to Mina and reaching up to Sparks to pet the ghostly chandelier. 

As Rei tried her best to get the shy Pokémon to let her pet it without burning her, Amber’s phone rang. With practiced hands, she pulled it out and hit accept.

“Hello?” Amber answered simply with a question. “Yes, this is her. Who’s asking?” Her eyebrows shot up at the answer she was receiving. “Wait, you want to sponsor me!?” Now she was holding the phone with both of her hands, knuckles turning white. “How did you even find out that I was….makes sense.” There was another minute of her listening to the other end, then she almost dropped her phone, before gripping it even tighter. “You want to pay me how much?” A long pause and more talking, “Plus free product at any of your locations. Fuck it, let’s meet up in Spikemuth at the Con. I assume you’ll be there.”

From where I was standing I could hear two sets of laughter; one female and pretty, the other male and completely dorky. “Of course, I want to go there to check out the hot cosplays too.” Amber said after the voices had spoken. “Oh, I have a seeing eye Pokémon.” There were a few more words on the other side of the line. “Great! See you then and thank you so much, bosses.”

Amber let go of her Rotom Phone and the device took to the air and floated back to her pocket. A stunned look was on her face as she tried to process what had just happened.

“Well! Don’t keep us waiting. Who was that and what did they offer you?” Rei said, gyrating with excitement.

“Remember when you were being such  _ men _ and saying you wanted to fuck that hot assed PokePleasure girl?” Amber said, alluding to the time we’d spent in the sex shop back in Circhester. 

“I only wanted to in hopes she'd gift me the Arcthrusteus. I don't have THAT much money that I can justify buying it.” Rei said, a whimsical look taking over her eyes.

“...now I'm less excited about telling you that you're going to want to fuck me.” Amber said, taking a step back from the honey blonde, who squealed and tried to launch herself at Amber.

“I’m sorry, the what?” Mina said, confusion written on her face.

Rei, spun on her heel, straightened her back, and in the same tone as I would expect from a late night infomercial pitchman. “The Arcthrusteus: A top of the line pleasure device that, when used, taps into the users subconscious desires and forms itself into the perfect shape, hardness, and movement speed. It gets its user off in the perfect way, every single time. It might cost an arm and a leg, but you'll forget you're missing them as soon as it's inside you.” She finished, then smiled.

“But aren’t you, like, the sole heiress to the second biggest wealth group in the world?” Amber said. “Why not buy one yourself instead of making me get one for you?”

Rei looked hurt, and from the corner of my eye I saw that Mina’s eyes shot up at the mention of Rei’s wealth. “I’ll have you know, that this entire time I have been using my own personal money that I earned with the businesses I started and operated...other than that one time Kassi and I really needed Ditto Extract on route 5, then Mummy helped. But, that was more because I NEEDED the stuff then and there and wanted to support those nice breeders. Plus, the Arcthrusteus is like 10 Million PokeDollars, just because I can afford it doesn’t mean I can justify it.”

“Hold on, you mean to say that miss horny blonde-” Mina started.

“Name’s Rei,” Rei interjected.

“-is insanely rich-” Mina continued.

“Well Mummy is, I have my own-” Rei said with a bit of hurt.

“One of the biggest horn dogs I’ve met since coming to Galar-” Mina raised her voice slightly to emphasize her point.

“That’s probably true.” Rei shrugged.

“And somehow doesn’t have the world’s best and most expensive toys. Because she’s cheap?” Mina finished, a sassy hand on her hip.

“Only cheap for you. You can have me for free anytime.” Rei shot the girl a wink, then my own curiosity got the better of me and I changed the subject.

“So who was the sponsor Amber?” I said, reaching for my own Rotom Phone to give to Bolt to recharge. Amber had reminded me that I had messages waiting from Mum. The yellow hound appeared in a flash and happily accepted the phone into his soft muzzle.

Amber looked to Keifer and the boy let out a loud snore, showing that he was dead asleep. “Someone perfect for me, considering what all I do to make a living. I’m the new spokes girl for PokePleasure Industries.” 

“Holy shit that’s amazing!” I said, wrapping Amber up in a tight hug.

“Does that mean you’re going to be doing porn now? Because if so I need to get a new shelf installed in my room back home.” Rei said, biting her lower lip.

“I might...need to know as well.” Mina added, a blush coming to her cheeks.

“Not that I know of. But...why do I get a feeling that I’m never going to get any free product, am I? 

“Why would you think that?” I added 

“Because y'all are horny teenagers who are going to use my quota up.”

“To be fair...we'd be more than willing to use it with or on you.” I leaned in close and whispered. “I always wanted to see what you and Rei would look like tied up and helpless on top of each other. Would be even better if I had a pack full of new toys to experiment with…”

Amber only smirked in response. PokePleasure were the undisputed top producers of adult content and toys in the world. Amber being sponsored by them was a big deal and just looking at her, it was easy to see why they wanted her. Now that the conversation was dissolving into us speaking about each of our own sponsorships and Rei trying all she could to get into Mina’s pants, only to be punished each time by me, we left town.

A couple of hours later, we made camp on the outskirts of Hammerlocke, about a days walk to the Lake of Rage. During the walk, Mina and I whispered to each other when Rei was distracted, planning a way to punish the honey blonde tonight in a way that she would both love and hate.

As Mina cooked I checked my phone, which had finally eaten enough electricity from Bolt to have a full charge. Booting it up, I saw dozens of missed calls and messages from Mum. Most of them appeared to be pictures of Joy, then I saw one that shocked me. It was her, Chonk, Joy, Bella, and Eon all sitting on a beach. Mum was dressed in a bikini that barely covered the necessary bits and the caption said, “This is my new job. Taking care of all the babies you and your friends keep popping out. Doesn’t hurt that it’s on Elaine’s private island. Bikini is also optional work attire and my coworker is sexy as hell. I flipped to the next message and there was Mum and Julie, our neighbor and Keifer’s mother, kissing passionately in front of a tropical sunset. I spun to talk to the mossy haired boy, but he was still passed out.

“What, the actual fuck?” I said, now regretting having been out of the loop for so long.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for making it this many chapters with me. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord dot gg slash F5QdwRk https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk 

I would also like to thank FreeSoul, Chaoslord, NovaDazzler, and CrisisofInfiniteMisses for collaborating and bringing their respective characters to life. As well as all the members of the GTiG discord for their collaboration. I cherish your friendship and this wouldn’t be the same story without all of you.***


	45. Chapter 44 - Sugar Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets a chance to get to know their latest friend, Mina.

Chapter 44 - Sugar Mama

“What’s wrong Kassi?” Rei said, her head perking up at my swear.

Handing my phone to her I let her read the messages for herself. Her eyebrows went up, then I saw her press a couple of buttons. “Damn I forgot how cute Sonia’s ass was...we really need to see her again. AH!” She squealed as I tackled her to the ground and yanked the phone from her hands.

“I didn’t tell you to go through my pictures Honey.”

“I know, but if you want sexy pics you know that I’ll send you as many as you want.” She winked at me and pulled at the neck of her shirt so that one of her puffy nipples were exposed.

“So what is actually going on?” Mina said, a bit of embarrassment in her tone and her Kantonian accent sounding adorable.

“Do you know anything about this?” I said, turning to Rei who was pinned underneath me and trying in vain to grind against my thigh so she could get some form of relief from her punishment. I pulled my leg away and went back to sit in the folding chair that I had previously occupied.

“Aww...You’re so mean!” Rei whined, sitting up and puffing out her cheeks. “Mummy decided to hire your Mum and Keifer’s to act as babysitters and caretakers for the baby Pokémon. She flew them out to the family island, bought their herds at above market price, and is giving them a healthy salary to do so.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Do you have any idea what Joy is worth?” Her tone was incredulous and she raised an eyebrow at me. “Also, it’s because she sees you as a daughter already. Plus...there are a lot of babies already there. Joy, Conga, Lupin, and soon Bella, Eon, Phera, Melody, Ariella will join them. We have a full crew already and Ellie is about to give us two more.”

“I am carrying as well.” Hatterene chimed in. She currently was cuddled up with Keifer. His head rested on her soft chest and now that she mentioned it I could see her belly did seem bigger. Ana rested next to her, breastfeeding the baby Hattenna and Milcery while humming.

“But...You just had...how did…” I looked to Ana and Hatterene shook her head.

“This one belongs to my other beloved.” Hatterene’s voice was full of joy as she gently rubbed her belly.

“Actually, I can answer that.” Rei chimed in, sitting back in her own chair. “Keifer begged me for more Pokébaby and we came to an...agreement so I gave it to him. I think he wants to knock up Gardevoir still, but only wants one at a time.” Rei said. When she spoke about the agreement with Keifer I could see broken bits of the interaction that flashed through her mind. She had tried to be a dominatrix to Keif and had failed...miserably.

“No wonder he was limping the other day.” I sighed and Amber did as well, Nona probably feeding her the same information.

“Can you all stop breeding like Loppunies?! Arceus!” Amber’s tone was red hot and she ran an angry hand through her long red locks.

“I’m done.” I said to the sexy redhead, laying out the simple truth.

“Me too. I love Bella, but I want to focus on my Journey and not raising a baby Pokémon right now.” Rei added, her tone back to the business-like tone she used when she wanted to let us know she was serious. As if she’d just remembered, she pulled out a Love Ball from her belt and let the baby Eevee out. Bella appeared in a flash and cuddled up to her mother, licking the honey blondes face.

Amber seemed to back off from whatever had stoked her anger. I tried to reach out and figure out more with my mind, but Nona’s protection made feel like I was hitting a brick wall.

“I’m sorry, what are you all talking about? I’ll admit I’m not innocent when it comes to Pokephilia and while your culture certainly...embraces sexuality more than other parts of the world, how can you say that you’ve had Pokémon children? That’s impossible, Pokephilia is purely for pleasure and bonding, right?” Mina said, her eyebrows shooting up. Her thin asian features were illuminated in an interesting way as Sparks, her Chandellure, floated around her head. It made the pink of her irises illuminate in a hauntingly beautiful way.

“Pokébaby is a new product that Mummy’s Company is currently field testing. It uses active Ditto cells to allow human insemination of Pokémon. So, Kassi and I have both carried an actual Pokémon from embryo to egg inside of us. It also appears that Keifer used it to knock up Hatters there.” Rei said, her tone still scientific and business-like, but she said the whole thing while softly petting her baby Eevee and looking at the brown ball of fur. Bella cooed happily and I saw that she was already almost half the size of a full-grown Eevee.

“So...how does that work for Pokémon that might be dangerous to carry...like I couldn’t dare hope to carry a baby Skarmory from my Corvus. I’d get torn apart from the inside out.” Mina seemed skeptical and Amber also leaned in to learn more.

“There are some Pokémon you might not want to breed with. Muk comes to mind as you’d certainly get poisoned or infections...but Skarmory would be fine. The eggshell would keep you safe and Pokébaby has all the same effects as Ditto Extract in making your body more elastic.” Rei wiggled her eyebrows at Mina. “Now I wanna see what you’d look like with a swollen belly. I think you’d be so cute preg-” 

She was cut off when I hit the button for her vibrating hood piercing. Bella also jumped because she was not ready for the sudden vibration. 

“Behave yourself, Honey.” I shot a stern look to Rei, who was now biting her lower lip and had a crazed look in her eyes.

“Ok, so I guess that makes sense. But I know that I’ve been struggling to afford even Ditto Extract...I can’t imagine how much this PokéBaby costs.” Mina said, idly petting one of Spark’s candles.

“A lot. But, if you need some money I’ll be your sugar mama.” Rei said and got the whole thing out before I could hit the button to stop her.

“Well...I mean…” Mina said, her face blushing a bit.

As quickly as I could I hit the button and Rei doubled over, a moan of delight escaping from her lips. It was followed a couple seconds later by a frustrated grunt as I denied her release once again.

“Ok. So I’ve been meaning to ask. Why does she keep moaning in,” Mina paused to think of a word, “pain, like that?” She indicated Rei, who was doubled over her Eevee and shooting me a dirty look.

“Princess Nympho over there got a hood piercing on a complete whim after Kassi told her to wait. Since Kassi’s the dom, she’s punishing Rei for being a bad girl. That means no orgasm for...how much longer?” Amber explained, matter of factly.

“26 hours, 10 minutes.” Rei said, also matter of factly.

“Right. So every time she says or does something naughty, she gets her vibrating piercing turned on for a second or two.” Amber continued.

“Ah, that makes a lot more sense why you were letting me be a tease back at the cafe. I thought it was just some game.” Mina said, a sly grin coming to her face.

My curiosity got the better of me and I was curious what the cupcake girl was thinking, so I reached out towards her mind to sneak a peek. As soon as my mind brushed against hers, Mina’s eyes snapped to me.

“Uhm, I’m not sure how you’re able to do that, and I can’t exactly stop you, but could you please stop?” Annoyance and curiosity colored her mind before I broke contact.

“How did you,” my question was cut off by Mina.

“Sabrina is a...close acquaintance. I’ve had to deal with her enough that I can tell when someone’s trying to read my mind. Just, please don’t. Thoughts are meant to be private.” I nodded in agreement to her and she turned her eyes back to Rei. “So, you’re saying that you have to be on your best behavior, right?”

Confusion was on all of our faces at Mina’s casual dismissal of my powers. Rei looked to me, then back at Mina, her lips curling at the corners and cracking the desperate look on her face. “Yes, I have to be a good girl...unless you want me to be bad.”

Mina nodded at that, then pulled at the hem of her skirt, the brown fabric sliding over her pale and well toned legs. She stopped once the dress sat at the very top of her thighs, barely covering her underwear. After that she reached up and tugged at the well made bow that tied the top of her dress on. The front fabric shifted and rolled, exposing a healthy amount of cleavage, but still keeping Mina’s modesty hidden. Finally, Mina pulled a bit of ribbon from her pack and pulled her neapolitan colored hair up into a ponytail, exposing her long slender neck and showing off the slight tone of muscle in her arms. Her pale skin glowed in the firelight and her pink eyes flashed hungrily as she looked back to Rei. “It’s so warm by the fire, I just wanted to get comfortable.” She purred as she spoke, her accent making the sentance exponentially more seductive.

“Fucking hell…” Rei was practically drooling as she stared at Mina. To be honest, I was having a hard time not drooling as well, but I knew this show wasn’t for me. Rei started to make grabby hands at Mina and I could feel the raw sexual frustration rolling off of her through our link. “Kassi, can I please? I would eat frosting off her asshole, she looks so tasty.”

Without hesitation I hit the button to punish Rei. This time, however she seemed to revel in the punishment. Biting her lower lip and staring at Mina with the hunger of a starving Lycanroc. She ground her legs together and reached up towards one of her breasts to tweak a nipple.

Reaching out I slapped the back of her hand and made a tisk-tisk sound as I stared daggers at her. “No ma’am. Try anything like that again and I’ll have to bind you up.”

The mix of emotions that came over Rei had me concerned that she might actually be losing her mind due to lust.

“You want to do what, with my what?” Mina said, her eyebrow raising incredibly.

“Did I stutter?” Rei said, coming back to herself and looking right at the cupcake girl.

Getting up, I pulled some rope from my pack and handed it to Mina along with Rei’s remote. “I’m gonna go train while you finish up dinner. If she gets too crazy, tie her up. I’ll punish her later.” 

Mina nodded at me and the ends of her pink lips curled into a sneer. Standing over her like this also gave me a direct look down her cleavage and I felt myself growing wet as I looked at the perfectly round pale white orbs trying to bust out of her dress. Mina must have noticed me staring, because she pressed them together and winked at me. “Don’t take too long. Dinner will be ready soon and I’d hate for you to miss  _ dessert. _ ” She leaned into the last word and licked her lips seductively.

As I left to go train with my team I heard Rei groaning and Amber laughing as she took in what Mina had said. 

For the better part of an hour I drilled moves with all my team members except for Ana. She was too busy tending to the baby Pokémon to join. It felt great to get back to bonding with my team. I was in the middle of having Bolt and Tsunami spar when Mina walked over to let me know that dinner was ready. Her dress was still hanging off of her shoulders and I couldn’t help but let my eyes make the elevator trip up and down her body as she walked.

The athletic cupcake girl bent down and held a hand out to Hope, who was sitting beside me watching the match. She sniffed curiously at Mina, then pushed her head into the woman’s hand. “She’s so pretty Kassi.” Mina said, sitting on her knees and letting Hope rub up against her as she petted the lithe fox.

“Tell her thank you. I think she’s pretty too.” Hope said, the crown of her head brushing against Mina’s breasts. Mina didn’t seem to think anything of it, but I knew better when I got the faintest smell of cinnamon wafting to me from the fox.

“She says thank you and that she thinks you're pretty too.” Mina smiled when I relayed Hope’s words, then stood up and motioned for me to follow her back to camp. As she turned Hope reached out and flipped up the back of Mina’s skirt with one of her long fluffy tails. Pink lace ruffles cut into a cheeky thong barely covered Mina’s perfectly toned ass. The cupcake girl squealed and pulled her dress back in place. “You sneaky fox!” She said to Hope, not really angry. Hope made a chuckling sound that sounded like a cross between a yip and a growl.

“You really go all out on the cupcake aesthetic huh?” I said, shooting her a wink.

“It got me sponsored and helps me make a lot of money to send back to my family. So, yes. Plus,” She crossed her arms and pushed her chest up a bit, “who doesn’t love cupcakes?”

Smiling at her statement I motioned for all of my other team members to join us for dinner. Tsunami claimed he smelled water nearby and was going to hunt and he floated off on his cushion of air. Hikari said she was fine to just graze in the tall grass and then she started to do just that. That left me with Bolt, Hope, and Taiko to spend the evening with since Ana was going to sleep with Hatterene.

As I walked back into camp I saw that Rei had indeed talked herself into being bound up and trussed like an Unfezant before a feast, apple shoved in her mouth too. The knots were artistic and whoever had done it clearly had practiced their shibari skills. “She pushed it too far?” I said, pointing at the bound honey blonde.

“Oh yeah, she made a comment about me using a number of toys on her while I, and I quote, cover her face in enough piss to make a portapotty at a concert jealous.” Mina shuddered a bit, then continued, “So before Amber left to go work, she helped hold her down and tie her up. Rei did try to kiss me during the whole process too, so I’m thinking she needs some extra punishment tonight.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” I said, sitting down on Rei like she was a chair and taking the bowl of soup that Mina offered. Rei moaned happily at being treated like this and I looked into her beautiful blue eyes as she seemed to beg me to let her have some fun.

Ignoring the honey blonde, I dug into the soup. It appeared to be an authentic ramen bowl, complete with soft boiled egg and several vegetables. The first sip of the broth and I let out a happy moan as the salty and spicy broth spread warmth through my body. 

“If you’re interested, I think I wanna sleep with you tonight and that bad girl down there has to watch.” Mina said, a seductive purr coming from deep in her chest as she spoke.

I was halfway through a noodle and hadn’t been expecting Mina to be so forthcoming. I knew that she was from Johto and their culture was usually pretty closed off when it came to openly discussing sex. Not like here in Galar where you were just as likely to see a man blowing a Rapidash on your way to the store as you were to see a wild Pokémon dart through the grass.

Choking on the noodle I sputtered for a few seconds. Rei underneath me made a series of desperate grunts and moans, clearly frustrated. Once I caught my breath I looked into Mina’s eyes. Her pink irises were sparkling in the light of the fire and I could see hunger there.

“Well, let me finish this delicious soup, then I am all for some fun.” I said, finishing my statement with a wink.

Mina smiled, then stood up and turned towards her tent. “Feel free to bring that beautiful fox and maybe Bolt too.” As she walked away, she began to pull at her dress and I saw more of her pale white skin shine in the moonlight as she ducked through the fabric of her tent. 

Rei was drooling around the apple in her mouth and moaning in frustration. I smacked her ass firmly and she moaned in pleasure.

“Quit being a baby. You earned this and I’m going to take my sweet time and savor my dinner. If you’re an especially good girl I might let you clean us up when we’re done.” I said to the honey blonde. She moaned then nodded in agreement, shaking her ass as she did so to get another spanking. This time, I indulged her. The more I edged Rei, the more fun tomorrow would be when she finally got to enjoy her release. Hope got up and padded over to Mina’s tent on her own, a happy squeal coming from it as she entered.

“Dearest Kassi, I feel that tonight will be most auspicious. There are so many scents of heat I can feel myself already growing in arousal.” Bolt said in his deep baritone. Sure enough, as he sniffed the air I could see the red tip of his cock beginning to poke out of his sheath.

With my free hand I reached down and gently took hold of his growing erection. A small spark leaped off its tip and zapped my finger. Shaking off the momentary numbness, I gave his cock a couple of gentle tugs. “It’s been a while since I got to enjoy this lightning rod of yours. Go ahead big boy, get them good and ready for me. Rei and I will be right in.” He nodded his powerful head, then sped off towards the tent. Another happy squeal came from the tent followed by a moan from Mina and Hope. 

I could feel my own pussy now soaked in anticipation of what was to come. Rei wiggled underneath me and I looked down at her. I didn’t have to read her mind to know that she was thinking, “Well hurry up then.” I gave her other ass cheek a hard smack, then quickly drained the rest of my bowl. My own excitement wouldn’t let me wait any longer.

Rei’s legs had been tied in a way that she wouldn’t be able to walk or even rub her thighs together. She was spread and her ankles were tied to her thighs, but not uncomfortably so. “Alright my beautiful love. Here’s the deal. I’m gonna take this apple out, you’re gonna do whatever I say tonight. You’re gonna watch me make love to the cupcake and be quiet. If you do that, then I might let you lick us clean. I’ll also make sure that you get a special treat tomorrow night when your punishment is over. Deal?”

Rei feverishly shook her head and I pulled the apple out of her mouth. “Can I say one thing?” Her eyes begged.

Rolling my own eyes I smirked. “Sure.”

“Kiss me please and can you plug both my holes? I know I can’t get off, but I at least it’ll make it easier to watch tonight.” She bit her lower lip and her eyes were begging me and crazy with lust.

“Fine, wouldn’t want an overly horny Pokémon to accidentally spoil your surprise, now would we?” Quickly as I could I dashed to my tent and grabbed the toys for Rei. I also stripped out of my dress and put on the black leather corset and black lace panties. Moving as fast as I did, I barely noticed that Taiko was currently making love to Blush in the quiet dark of the tent.

Once I got back, Rei let out a ridiculous growl at me to let me know she approved of my outfit. I made her suck on each plug before inserting them into her. Her pussy was so wet I probably didn’t need to bother, but the one in her ass was the bigger of the two and she moaned as it sunk into her punker. “So full, fuck I just wanna cum.” She whined.

“You asked for them. Come on love.” I let my power flow through my body and picked the honey blonde up bodily. It was awkward to carry her, tied like she was, but I somehow managed to get her into Mina’s tent. Once we made it into the tent I was treated to a beautiful sight. 

Mina was in her underwear, lacey pale pink bra and thong. Her bra had a brown curve along the bust that contrasted well with the pink and all of it matched the shades in her hair. Mina’s face was currently buried in Hope’s pussy, her mouth lapping happily at the pretty fox’s folds. Her thong was pulled aside and two Pokémon were lapping hungrily at her slit and ass. One was Bolt, the other was a large Houndoom that I assumed belonged to Mina.

“About time, I was starting to think you’d forgotten about me.” Mina said, lifting her face and looking at me with her hungry pink eyes. She reached back and pushed the two male dogs away from her holes and pulled her pink thong back into place. Her lingerie back in place, Mina got up and walked over to me.

My eyes roamed over her tall, athletic body. Mina was a good 8 inches taller than myself and she looked down at me as she took in the sight of me in my own lingerie. Slowly I ran my eyes up her body. Her legs were long, lean, pale, and smooth as silk. Her core was long, toned, and the faint lines of a budding six-pack were visible in the pale light of the tent. Mina’s chest was large and perky, her breasts almost equal to my own. Then I took in her face. It was lined by her long multi-colored hair and her bright pink eyes were devouring my own body as hungrily as I had been devouring hers.

Reaching up, I hooked a finger into Mina’s bra and pulled her into myself. Our lips pressed together and for just a brief second we were both hesitant to go any further, but only a second. Mina’s lips were sweet and soft. It reminded me of a sweet roll fresh from the oven. I ran my fingers through her soft neapolitan colored hair and drank in the smell of her excitement and sweat. 

The taller woman reached around my back and pulled my body into hers, a hand grabbing a handful of my ass, squeezing hard. As she did a moan escaped my lips and Mina took that as an opportunity to move from my mouth to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses and soft bites along the way. 

My hand that was hooked into Mina’s bra pushed underneath the soft fabric and cupped one of her perky breasts. Her nipple was stiff against my palm and her flesh warm. Putting the firm bud between my fingers I squeezed her nipple and breast, causing Mina to moan, even as she bit into the flesh of my neck. My other hand curled into her hair and grabbed hold of it firmly, giving me a hold to control the beautiful woman.

Mina bit hard onto my neck and a bit of pain mixed with pleasure as she pushed a hand into my panties. I was absolutely dripping with excitement at this point and without any effort I felt her long fingers slide into my eager pussy. She knew exactly what she was doing, her fingers curled and brushed against the top of my love channel, nails scratching ever so lightly against the sensitive skin, her thumb brushed over my clit. 

An involuntary shudder racked my body as Mina started to assault my womanhood and my eyes rolled into the back of my head, my task of pleasing her back forgotten. During this time I felt Mina biting and sucking at my skin and I knew there would be a mark there tomorrow, but I didn’t care. I reached to the front of Mina’s bra and found the clasp, with a deft flick I freed her large breasts from their cloth prison. Her perky tits giggled delightfully as gravity took hold of them once more. I broke away from Mina’s mouth and took one of her erect nipples into my mouth and she let out a delighted gasp.

With our bodies still entangled in each other’s Mina and I spun then eased ourselves onto the ground. The sexy woman was on top of me and was still stirring her fingers masterfully in my pussy and I was trying my best to stay focused. The whole time Mina kept kissing and nibbling at any part of me that she could reach with her mouth. I pushed my own hand into her panties and found that she was sopping wet and her slit was perfectly smooth. As I pushed two fingers into her warm pussy Mina let out a happy groan and her fingers in my own love tunnel curled and stopped for just a second.

For a couple of minutes Mina and I just focused on each other’s pleasure. Slowly we rolled around, kissing, licking, and rubbing whatever we could of each other. She especially loved playing with my new nipple piercing and I found out it made that nipple more sensative. Mina’s body was so sexy and she was so skilled at pleasing a woman I almost lost the race to climax first. When she saw I was close to the edge, she pulled her hands out of me and smiled.

“We have more fun to have. I think Rei and Hope have done a great job of getting the boys ready for us.” She pointed to the other side of the tent were Hope was licking Bolt’s stiff cock and Rei had half of the Houndoom’s dick in her throat. “You mind if I borrow Bolt? I’ve never done it with an electric male before and I bet it’s amazing. You can borrow Eclipse, you’re in for a treat.”

“Mmm, yes please.” I said, my eyes rolling into my head as Mina pulled her hands out of my pussy and tugged down my panties. She rolled me onto my knees and I stuck my ass up in the air. The big Houndoom, Eclipse, pulled his cock out of Rei’s mouth and she groaned with frustration and excitement. Eclipse padded over and sniffed at my dripping wet slit. Mina got down facing me and pulled off her own pink panties. Wiggling her ass tantilizingly at Bolt.

I felt Eclipse give my pussy a couple of testing licks, his tongue and breath hot and rough. My nerves were on fire and I pushed my ass back to meet his tongue involuntarily. Then, without any more foreplay, the Houndoom jumped up on my back. I felt his claws dig into the flesh on my lower stomach and he got more leverage on me and then felt his member bounce against my ass a couple of times as he tried to line himself up. After two more experimental thrusts, he found his target. The Houndoom’s cock was incredibly hot and stiff, making it feel like someone was putting a metal rod that had been left out in the sun into my vagina. His dick was also huge. Bolt was well endowed as far as canines went, but this Houndoom was almost twice his size and this Houndoom might almost give Taiko a run for his money.

“Ugh, so hot and so..mmm...so fucking big.” I let out a moaning gasp and Eclipse seemed to know to give me a second to adjust to his dick before he started to thrust. 

“ _ Sugoi _ , mmm that tingle feels incredible. Reminds me of licking a battery, only way better.” Mina said in front of me, slipping into her native tongue for a second. The Boltund had mounted her as well and I saw that her eyes were rolled into her head. Then she pushed her mouth against mine and we started to make out as the two canines began to fuck us.

Eclipse was anything but gentle. He roughly slammed his large cock in and out of my pussy, almost knocking the wind out of me with each thrust. It only took a few seconds before I was too busy moaning to continue to make out with Mina. She was having much the same issue, her own moans and gasps of pleasure as Bolt rapidly rutted her taking over.

It went like this for over a minute and my head was swimming and starting to fade around the edges when I finally felt the sign that Eclipse was about to cum. His knot began to inflate and pop in and out of my opening and I knew then that this was going to hurt. As big as his cock was, his knot was going to be massive. Sure enough, I felt the knot push roughly into my pussy one last time and felt myself being stretched to the max as it finished inflating inside of me. Eclipse gave another couple short powerful thrusts and I felt the twinge of pain as the pointed tip of his cock pushed its way past my cervix.

When the Houndoom came, however, I wasn’t the least bit prepared for the experience. It was incredibly hot, almost painfully so. I felt like a sex candle had been melted and was now being poured directly into my womb. Not only was it hot, but there was a lot of it. Even as the Houndoom started to pump me with seed, he dismounted and spun around, our bodies still tied by his knot as he continued to pump hot semen into me. 

“Holy fucking shit! It’s so hot! I feel like I’m burning up.” I yelled and let my upper body slump to the ground as I came over and over.

Bolt must have hit his peak as well because he let out a howl and Mina’s body started to spasm and convulse as she was shocked and pumped full of his electric seed. “Oh...my...fucking...Arc-eus,” she managed to stutter between shocks and orgasms. Her own body slumping like mine when Bolt finally twisted around. Before we could start to make out Hope was on us and we were both made to lick and please the sexy fox together, not that we minded.

It took half and hour before Bolt came free from Mina. The sexy girl immediately spun around and sucked his cock clean before going to to Rei and making the horny blonde eat her clean. Another 10 minutes later, I did the same thing. 

Finally, we untrussed Rei enough to where she could sleep comfortably, but still not touch anything and all of us curled up in one big pile and slept. My head rested in Hope’s soft tails and Mina and Rei were each using one of my breasts as a pillow. “Holy fuck that was amazing.” I exclaimed, sleep already threatening to take hold of me.

“Fuck yes it was.” Mina added, yawning when she was done.

“You two better fuck me raw tomorrow, I’m so horny I would fuck a Muk if it meant I could get off right now.”

“Deal.” Mina and I said, together. The three of us shared a quick kiss, then we all fell asleep.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for making it this many chapters with me. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord dot gg slash F5QdwRk https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk 

I would also like to thank FreeSoul, Chaoslord, NovaDazzler, and CrisisofInfiniteMisses for collaborating and bringing their respective characters to life. As well as all the members of the GTiG discord for their collaboration. I cherish your friendship and this wouldn’t be the same story without all of you.***


	46. Chapter 45 - Lake of Outrage

Chapter 45 - Lake of Outrage

When I woke up in the morning the first thing I noticed was how warm my body was. Despite not having a single bit of clothing on my body or a blanket I was pleasantly warm. A big part of this came from my core, where I could feel the last bits of Eclipse’s (Mina’s Houndoom) hot seed dripping slowly out of my pussy. The rest of the warmth came from the two beautiful naked women pressed into my sides and using my breasts as pillows. I took a second to take them both in. 

Rei, my honey blonde girlfriend, snored softly on my left breast. With each breath a small lock of the shiny blonde hair would flutter. Her face was peaceful and it seemed she was enjoying the dream she was having. Of the three of us, she was the only one still clothed, since she was still being made to suffer her celibacy punishment until this evening. That hadn’t stopped her from trying to rut on me several times throughout the night in her sleep.

On my right breast sat Mina, the Sugary Striker. Her neapolitan colored hair pulled back in a ponytail while she slept. In the early morning light I stared at her. Mina was from Johto and her facial features were clearly asian when her makeup wasn’t set and she relaxed. The looks were subtle, and on a normal day it would be hard to see, but it just added to her beauty in this moment. Mina’s naked, lithe body was pressed up against mine and I could feel the swell of her large breasts pressed into my side, a firm nipple poking at the skin between my ribs. 

Shifting slowly, and with the help of Hope who was still acting as our pillow, I managed to free myself from the two beauties and slip out of the tent. The cool autumn air stung my skin as I stepped out of the warm tent and I felt my skin break out in goosebumps, my nipples turning into small diamonds at the same time.

“Fuck it’s cold.” I said to no one, then noticed that Keifer was already up and working on starting a fire. None of the Pokémon awake yet to help in the effort.

“Morning Kassi!” He said chipperly, blushing and turning away when he noticed I was naked. 

“Morning Keif, how are you feeling today?” I asked, not really caring and starting to stretch so I could take a jog before starting in on my yoga routine.

“Considering I should have died from either exhaustion or fluid loss yesterday...not bad. Did I miss anything?” He laughed at the situation, then started to blow gently on the embers he had managed to get going in the bed of tinder. 

I twisted my body sideways and bent over in a way that I knew would give Keifer an eyeful of my ass. The edges of my mouth curled when I felt a flash of desire wash over his mind as I went to answer. “Besides me getting to enjoy Mina’s cupcakes? Nothing really.” 

“Damn, so I did miss something.” Keifer added a couple of sticks to the fledgling fire and then stood up, walking my direction. I could feel his desire growing as he continued to eye me and I knew what he was thinking without actually reading his mind. Before Keifer could get too close I stood up, winked at him, then took off for my jog. 

“Going for a quick run to warm up!” I yelled over my shoulder and could see the disappointment on his face, making me chuckle.

“Be careful. Lots of dangerous Pokémon in the Wild Area.” He shouted at me as I took off. I waved back at him.

Of course I knew that was the case and after what had happened in Glimwood Tangle with that Grimmsnarl I was planning to keep the camp within sight and just run laps. It only took me a couple of minutes to hate my decision to run naked. My perky D cups were a point of pride for me, but the damn things kept smacking me in the face as I was forced to go up and down on the rough grassland. While fighting with my breasts enough to at least get a bit of sweat going I kept having the feeling I was being watched. Everytime I would try to hone in on it, however, I’d hit another divot and my concentration would be broken by my funbags getting a mind of their own. “Note to self, sports bras are important.”

After several minutes I managed to get my heart rate up enough to where I felt a workout would do its best. I jogged back to the edge of camp and immediately started on my yoga routine. My muscles were sore from all the travel and didn’t like that I had slacked on my training while sitting comfortable in Circhester. The pain was a good pain though, and helped me focus my mind. As I flowed from pose to pose I let my mind fill the surrounding grasslands. 

Wild Pokémon were near, but giving our camp a wide berth. Many of them feared Tsunami (my Gyarados), whose long bulk encircled the three tents and was snoring loudly. Most of them were smaller Pokémon; Growlithe, Pumpkaboo, an Espurr. A large Machoke seemed to sit at the edge of my awareness, his eyes hungrily devouring my curves as I stretched. I could feel his desire and that he was actually pleasuring himself to me, but smart enough to keep his distance. That made me smile, though his mind didn’t feel like the same one I’d felt while I was running earlier.

Halfway through my exercise Amber came out into the sunlight in a green set of lingerie. Her red hair was tossed and wild and there were circles under her eyes. She walked over to Keifer, who handed her a cup of coffee without a word, then padded over to me. Nona sat down next to Amber and seemed to drink in the sight. 

“Long night?” I asked the curvy redhead once she’d managed a few sips of her drink. 

“You could say that again. One dude stayed on with me for two hours, just wanting me to purr like a cat into the phone. The money was worth it, but have you ever had to purr for that long? My throat hurts.” She said, her voice indeed was raspy.

“Can’t say that I have. According to Elaine you’re part Espurr though, so shouldn’t you be…” I was cut off by Amber snapping her fingers then placing them over her lips.

“You’re gonna stop right there. Because it’s both offensive, in some way that I can’t explain, and I don’t want anyone else to know.” She put her hands on her hips and her beautiful jade eyes bore into me.

“Fine. I can keep your secret. Rei might blackmail you for the same though.” I moved into the King Pidgeot Pose, getting on my knees then arching my back and head backwards until the back of my head touched my toes and my forearms were flat on the ground.

“Hmm,” Amber hummed, sitting down beside me and running a hand across my tightly stretched belly. “You’re right, she’ll probably just want something kinky too.”

At her touch, my skin prickled and my concentration wavered just a bit. “Yeah, that sounds like our favorite nympho.” As I spoke Amber’s hand just rubbed idle circles over my stomach. The touch was soft, and more sensual than sexual, but I could feel my desire for the sexy redhead starting to build. She continued for as long as I held this difficult pose, stopping when I moved into Downward Dog to relax after such a difficult stretch.

“How were Mina’s cupcakes last night. Sure sounded like you were having fun.” Amber said, she stood up and traced a light hand up my side and over the curve of my ass and down the outside of my thigh.

“Amazing. She really likes to use her mouth a lot, plus her Houndoom was…” I was cut off when Amber brushed a finger past my slit, causing me to shudder mid-sentence.

“Her cupcakes are great, but her muffin is even better. I like to use my mouth too, and haven’t had a chance to use my new piercing yet. Do you mind letting me practice?” She placed a hand on my shoulders and gently pushed my chest to the ground, my ass still up in the air.

“Like I would say no to that. Do you have the vibrating stud in?” I purred and wiggled my ass gently as her face approached.

“Only one way to find out.” Amber placed a series of kisses along my ass and slowly closed in on my lower lips. She placed a tender kiss on my clit then let her tongue snake out and spread my lips open for her. The cool, hard bead flicked past my clit and across my sensitive pussy. As soon as it made contact with resistance, the tiny bead buzzed and an audible squeak of surprise and delight escaped my lips before I could stop it. I couldn’t see Amber, but could feel the smile that took over her face as she continued to lick at my tender slit.

As she continued to lick and tease my pussy and clit masterfully I felt fluids dripping down my inner thigh into the dirt below. My body was hot and I could feel the cool sheen of sweat beading on my back. Amber’s tongue kept teasing me, not letting me get to my peak and driving me wild with desire. The tiny firm bead kept buzzing against my tender lips and swollen clit only long enough to elicit a moan, then flick away or dive into my dripping entrance.

“Holy shit, please Amber, stop teasing.” I begged after a couple of minutes. My knees were sore from being pressed into the dirt and my mind was begging for me to get a climax.

“Oh? You think I’m teasing. Do you want me to tease you?” She said, a purr coming from deep in her chest as she spoke.

“No, I want to cum! Please!” I begged, knowing her threat was all too real.

“Oh, if that’s all you want.” Amber pushed her face into my rear and her tongue swirled through my slick pussy lips. The firm bead of her piercing rested against my clit and then she started to flick it sideways over my tender bud rapidly. The build up had been worth the wait, my mind went fuzzy as I felt my orgasm take over. My eyes rolled back in my head and my legs shook violently as Amber brought me to an intense orgasm. The older woman grabbed hold of my hips and held me in place as she continued to assault my clit with her tongue, extending my climax as long as she could. My back arched and I pushed myself back into the sexy redheads attacking tongue for what seemed like hours; all the while biting my lip until I tasted blood to keep from screaming loud enough to wake the entire camp.

Finally, Amber let me come down from my peak and I collapsed to the ground, sweaty, panting, and completely satisfied.

“So? What do you think?” Amber asked, giving my ass a firm smack then bending down to kiss me on the lips.

“Huh? What..?” I said, returning the kiss passionately and trying to get my mind to calm down and focus. Her lips were soaked with my own love juices and the sweet salty taste brought with it welcomed moisture, mixing pleasantly with the little bit of copper I could still taste from my own lip.

“Was the piercing worth it?” She asked again, standing up and fixing her emerald lingerie back into place, apparently she’d been fingering herself while she’d eaten me out.

“Holy shit yes. Need to make Rei get one if she’s willing.” I said, not even bothering to get up from the ground.

Amber chuckled softly. “I think she would, kinky little thing that she is, but I would wait until I get her to myself. She may ask you to do the same.”

I rolled over onto my back, reluctantly. The soft grass tickled at my bare skin and I felt a tiny Joltik run for cover to keep from getting squished by my rear. Apparently the little thing had come to investigate the smells of sex and stayed to watch the show. I shooed it away with a hand and it dashed away into the grass. “That’s true. Don’t know if I could take the pain, though.” I remembered the sharp pain from my nipple piercing as I was not keen on getting another. Thank goodness Mum had had my ears pierced when I was a little girl. I didn’t even remember that experience.

“Hmm.” Amber hummed, bending down to offer me a hand up.

“Do you want anything?” I said, taking the offered hand and getting up. My legs were still wobbly and complained about having to bear my weight.

“No, I plan on taking advantage of the pent up blonde tonight. I was still worked up from work and you were offering up a juicy peach for breakfast.”

“Well, you can take a bite from my peach anytime you want.” I said, dusting off.

We walked back into camp and I had Tsunami help me wash off before getting dressed. Today, I chose something more robust for going into the more dangerous part of the Wild Area. A pair of skin tight capri tights in a metallic black and a white sleeveless training jersey that was styled like my Stadium Uniform. The swirling pattern of ice blues and fiery reds looked amazing and my own number 000 stood proudly across my chest. Of course, the front was a full zipper and I left a healthy amount of cleavage showing to almost split the middle 0. Finishing it off with a sturdy pair of trainers that matched my top. 

While we waited for Rei and Mina to wake up and Keifer’s Primarina was making breakfast, Ana and Hatterene came up to us.

“Can we both talk to you?” Ana said in her sweet voice, but tone serious.

Keifer had been doing pushups while I sat on his shoulders and teased him about not going fast enough. I stood up and helped the now sweaty young man to his own feet.

“Sure you two, what’s up?” I said, smiling sweetly at my girl. My mind was already seeing the idea in her head and I agreed, but I wanted my sweet Ana to voice it aloud.

“We would like to go stay with your mothers and help take care of the babies for now.” Hatterne said in her own sultry sweet voice.

“Yes, we discussed it last night and I think it’s the wisest thing to do. Both of us can nurse and with you all going to the Lake of Outrage, it’s just not safe for baby Pokémon.” Ana added.

“Well, I can’t say that I’m excited about it, but it does make sense.” Keifer said, rubbing nervously at the back of his head. “You sure Hatty? Isn’t our own child due soon?”

The Hatterene patted her swelling belly, then smiled sweetly at Keifer. “Yes, but you remember what happened last time I laid an egg...and this one will be much...harder.” 

I felt a dark cloud overtake Keifer’s mood for a flash of a second, Hatterene wincing when I knew she felt it too.

“But, we can tell you when it’s about to hatch. That’ll be several more days and I’m sure Rei would be happy to fly you out to the island to meet your newest daughter.” Ana added, taking my own words from my head.

“Maybe Honey can fly us all out there. Not gonna lie, a day on the beach sounds amazing!” I said, liking this idea and loving the chance to see Joy soon.

“Yeah, I understand. You sure you’ll be alright?” Keifer’s features were flooded with concern for his Pokémon.

“Keif, they’ll be fine. They’re gonna go sit on a tropical beach and play with baby Pokémon and our mothers. I couldn’t imagine a better time.” I said, giving his muscular shoulder a playful punch.

“That’s true, plus have you seen what our mothers have been wearing on that island? Wouldn’t mind a trip myself to see that.”

“You mean when they’re not just lying around naked?” We both giggled at that and the absurdity of our conversation.

“Sounds great girls. Let’s eat breakfast then we can box link all of you to our Mums.” Keifer said, kissing Hatterene.

I bent down and kissed Ana as well. “No going too wild on the island ok? I see the devilish  _ experiments  _ you have in mind. I don’t mind a couple, just remember why you’re going ok?” I whispered to my devilish little Alcremie.

Ana nodded, then whispered. “Can we both sneak off to play one last time before I go. I want to leave with your taste in my mouth.”

“Now you’re reading my mind.” I said to Ana and we did just that. Sneaking into an empty tent and enjoying ourselves in heated passion until Primarina called for breakfast. When I stepped out I was full of Ana’s sweet smelling Fairy-fluids, all of my holes were sore, but she’d fixed my hair and makeup to look flawless.

Rei and Mina were sitting around the campfire and it seemed Rei was full on having a nervous breakdown.

“Kassi! You stole my turn with AMBER!? I was supposed to be first!” She pouted and crossed her arms over her modest bust. She was wearing her “I’m Baby” cut-off shirt and the tiniest pair of jean shorts I’d ever seen. Calling them denim underwear might have been more appropriate. She’d cut a slit in the front of the shirt so that when she pressed her arms to her chest a decent line of cleavage showed.

“Sorry my love. You’re still being punished and Amber attacked me while I was doing yoga.” I leaned down to give Rei a kiss.

“Attacked, Hmph.” Rei pouted and turned her head so my kiss landed on her cheek. “I’m sure you put up quite the struggle too.” A bright blue eye opened and peeked at me, a devilish twinkle in it.

“Of course she did, but I left her quivering and gasping by the end.” Amber interjected with a wink in slightly the wrong direction, aimed closer to Mina than Rei.

“Well...if you put it that way. Can I have my turn tonight? When my punishment is over?”

“Sure thing Nympho-princess.” Amber blew a kiss and Rei shuddered.

“Oh, I’ve got to be in on this. She’s gonna pop like a damn lust balloon.” Mina added, sliding a teasing hand up the inside of Rei’s thigh, stopping millimeters away from the blonde’s tender mound.

“Me three.” Keifer added. He was currently cuddling with Hatterene, Primarina, and the three baby Pokémon.

“Sounds like little old me is in for a gangbang tonight. I’m such a lucky girl.” Rei said, now wrestling Mina’s hand to try and get it to go higher. Her voice was dripping with lust and I could practically feel nothing but pure desire rolling off her mind in waves. I sat down next to her and she put her head on my shoulder.

Just then, her phone went off and we were greeted by a message from Ellie. “Getting induced today, because my belly is getting too large. Wish me luck and I love and miss you both.” Ellie sent along a picture of her in a pair of comfortable looking pajamas. Her stomach was indeed huge. She looked like she was full term and then some with a human baby, made only more intense looking by her petite frame attached to the swollen roundness. For how large she was, however, she didn’t seem to have any redness, discoloration, or even a stretch mark.

“Her genetics are crazy.” Rei said, her lust now cooled and replaced by the scientific part of her mind going into hyperdrive. “Could you imagine what it could mean if we could isolate whatever part of her genetics allows her to actually carry a Pokémon’s seed? PokéBaby is great, but imagine being able to have your own genetic offspring with your Pokémon. Not just a Ditto copy?”

“You’d probably see Pokephilia become even more widely accepted around the world.” Mina said, matter of factly.

“Exactly! Oh I can’t wait for the season to be over. I hope Cinnamon Bun doesn’t mind working in the lab with me. That, and so I can work towards my other goal of fixing her ability to bear a human baby...eventually.”

“Yeah, just make sure you wait a while.” I kissed the blonde and we all chatted happily as we ate breakfast and broke down camp. As we did, I felt the same strange presence from this morning, but couldn’t pinpoint it. Once all that was done, Keifer and I excused ourselves and gave our mothers a call.

“Hi pumpkin! How are you doing?” Came the chipper voice of Mum as she answered the phone. She was already in a bikini and sitting on a beach, oversized sun hat making it easy to see her face in the bright light.

“Doing good Mum. Do you ever leave the beach these days?”

“Only to go shopping, sleep, or screw. Why do you ask?” She smiled wide and I could see how happy she was on her now well tanned face.

“I’m sure you’re doing as much of the last one as you can too.” I gave my mother a wink and she returned it. Turning the camera slightly I could see that she was sitting next to Jullie (Keifer’s mom), who was on the phone with Keifer. She had a hand in the other woman’s bikini bottoms and was clearly trying to distract her as much as possible while she spoke to her son.

“Oh, how fun!” I said, trying to get Mum on subject. “Mum, I need to send you Ana and Phera, her baby Hattena. Do you have a box link?”

“Of course dear. Send them through and I’ll head up to the cabin and let them out. It’ll be great to have her around.”

“Keifer is sending Hatterene, Ariella a baby Milcery, and Melody a baby Popplio. Also Hatters is pregnant so please help her out and let us know a day in advance before you think the egg might hatch.”

“Goodness, you lot have been busy. I hope you’re not.”

“No. We’re all done for a bit. Keifer promised his Gardevoir a baby too eventually, but she’s mature enough to know to wait until at least the Challenge is over. I don’t think I’m gonna be having any more after Joy. At least, not for a long time.”

“That’s smart also, little Joy is doing amazing. Pretty sure she’s still sleeping up in the house, but you should see her in the little bikini I bought for her! It’s so cute I just couldn’t help myself and she loves to swim.”

“Ok. I do need to see that. We might come visit soon.”

“Please do sweetie. Elaine was thinking that she’s sending Ellie to stay with us for a few days while she recovers from her twins. I know she’ll be itching to see you and Rei.” Mum stopped and gave a devilish grin to Jullie who lost her concentration and let out a loud moan while still on the phone with Keifer. “Oops, that look means I’m in trouble. Toodaloo baby girl. See you soon.” Mum blew the phone a kiss then disconnected.

Turning to Ana who was holding the baby Hatenna already half her size I smiled. “You know that experiment I saw in your head about Mum and a how many tendrils you can-”

“Yes!” Ana interrupted excitedly.

“Do that one tonight. Bye Ana, I’ll miss you.” I said, giving her and then Phera a kiss. 

“We’ll miss you too Kassi, but I was never really a fighter anyway. You’ll find another Pokémon that will carry you to your dream. I’ll be there for the bedroom games afterwards.” Ana smiled wide and Phera did the same as her mother.

Putting both of them into their balls I opened my box link and transferred them to Mum’s contact. In a flash of light, the two Pokeballs were gone and my party was now down to five.

~*~

Clouds were forming on the edge of the horizon as we made our way towards the Lake of Outrage. As we walked I could feel the strength of the wild Pokémon around us starting to rise. The Lake of Outrage was known for being one of the most difficult areas to train in all of Galar and home to some of its strongest Pokémon. All of us had a Pokémon out and ready just in case something happened. Taiko walked beside me, his massive frame of muscles putting me in shadow as we walked holding hands. Rei had Blush (her Roselia) ready, who strolled along humming a happy song. Keifer had taken to wing with his Staraptor and was keeping an eye ahead for us from high above. Amber had opted to bring out Vimes (her Sawk). Mina had a Flygon named Grey hovering to her side. The large dragon Pokémon seemed nonplussed about being used as an escort, but Mina had promised him a good time later if he behaved.

During the walk Rei was being a huge pain in everyone’s ass. Never missing an opportunity to crack a dirty joke, make a lewd pass, or try to touch one of us on the ground. After what seemed like the twelfth time I had punished her with her piercing I opted to just have Blush bind her and gag her while we walked. The Pokémon had agreed and seemed to take some delight in binding up her Mistress. Rei also seemed to like being bound as well.

While normally wild Pokémon would avoid a group as large as ours, we still ran into some problems. A Duoblade, several Obstagoon, and even a couple of Corviknight attacked our group as we made our way towards the edge of the dark water. We each took turns defeating or fending off the attacks of the wild Pokémon. 

Finally, a little after noon, we reached the edge of the lake. It was a truly massive and impressive body of water. Water Pokémon of all shapes and sizes gathered near the edge of the water or were swimming in it. At just a glance I spotted; a Gyarados that was smaller than Tsunami, several Mantyke and Mantine jumping out of the water, a Hippowdon resting in a clump of tall grass on the water's edge, and schools of Arrokuda and Barraskewda kicking up jets of water as they darted across the lake.

“WOW! This is amazing!” Rei exclaimed, a bright twinkle in her eyes as she took in the sight.

“It really is impressive. Reminds me of the Lake of Rage back in Johto. Was always a favorite vacation spot for my family as a kid...it was close and free.” Mina said, the wonderment in her voice fading slightly as she must have realized an adult fact about a favored childhood memory.

“Just because your folks couldn’t give you a fancy vacation didn’t mean they didn’t care. They did what was within their means and helped you make treasured memories. That’s all that really matters.” Amber said, wisely. “Could be worse, my old man was always moving us from place to place for some hustle or get rich quick scheme of some kind, we could usually barely afford to eat, nevermind a vacation.” Her tone at the end was bitter and her face twisted in anger as clearly painful memories flashed before her eyes.

Several memories of myself and Mum traveling to the small lake near Professor Magnolia’s home as a little girl came flooding back. It had been so much fun to splash in the water along with the Chewtle and Lotad. I remembered playing with Hop and Sonia and we always had a big cookout at the end of the day. By that lake was the first time that Sonia and I practiced kissing, when we were just in the curious stages of adolescence. It was clear now that we’d done this because it was free and Mum couldn’t be away from the herd for more than part of a day, but I loved all those trips to the lake. A large smile spread across my face as the warmth of the memories came flooding back.

“I’m sorry to hear that Amber, but we can make some new memories for you around this beautiful lake.” Rei said, putting her head on Amber’s shoulder since she was still bound up by Blush and couldn’t use her arms.

“I’ll have to take your word on the beautiful part. Nona fell asleep.” Amber pointed to her goofy brimmed hat that did indeed have a sleeping Espeon on its crown.

“One sec, lemme show you.” I offered and wrapped my mind around Amber’s. After just the briefest bit of hesitation, she allowed me to share my eyes with her. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect; as soon as she started to look a Milotic jumped out of the water. Its beautiful glistening scales caught the last beam of light not choked out by the approaching storm clouds.

I felt overwhelming happiness well up from Amber and looked at her. As discreetly as she could she wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye. Since our minds were linked she simply said “Thank you.” to me in my head then broke the connection.

“So where are we going?” Keifer asked, looking with concern at the approaching clouds.

“We need to get to the top of that cliff over there. There’s supposed to be a henge up there that allows you to get any kind of evolutionary stone.” Mina said, pointing to a large cliff rising up from the far side of the lake. An enormous spire of stone punched up on the leading edge of it, rising into the sky far above the plateau of the surrounding cliff. 

I grabbed Tsunami’s ball and released the large Gyarados into the water. He roared happily as his bulk splashed into the water and sent a spray of mist over us. “All aboard the Tsunami express. Mind your hands and toes and please keep your hands inside the ride at all times.” I said, smiling and climbing onto the tail that Tsunami had placed on the ground to act as a ramp.

Everyone moaned at my lame joke and started to put their Pokémon away to make more room on the large Dragon. Everyone, except Mina, who stood there shaking and looking terrified.

“What’s wrong Mina? He’s actually a big softy and won’t hurt you. I promise.” I said to the beautiful woman.

“It’s not that, it’s just that I…” She trailed off and seemed to attempt to gather herself. “I almost drowned when I tried to pass by the whirl islands on my first league attempt. Ever since then, I can’t…” She stopped and choked down her nerves once more.

“Can’t surf on a Pokémon?” I finished coming to the conclusion of her story. Mina simply nodded and her Flygon pushed its head into her side to comfort her.

“How did you get past Nessa’s gym then?” Rei blurted out. She had been grinding up against one of the bony crowns that stuck up from Tsunami’s back to get some relief, but stopped to look at the cupcake girl. I hit the button to punish her and she groaned in frustration before returning her attention back to Mina.

“They allowed me to take the same challenge that the kids did in the spring, but I had to forfeit the use of one Pokémon in the battle. Any time my head gets submerged...it triggers a panic attack.” She shuddered and hugged Grey tightly. “They didn’t want to risk me drowning, so that concession was made.”

We all nodded and then I had an idea. Her Flygon couldn’t fly Mina across, but what if she didn’t have to think about the trip. “What if I distracted you enough that you wouldn’t notice the trip?”

Mina looked at me and cocked her head in curiosity. “How would you manage that?”

“Easy!” I said, jumping off of Tsunami’s body and back onto dry land. “If you’ll let me into your mind I’ll just flood it with so many sexy thoughts you’ll be too distracted to notice you’re on water.”

Mina’s face went completely red and she pulled herself in closer to Grey. 

“Oh! Can I volunteer to join in?” Rei said excitedly. “I could share the memories of my 18th birthday!” The honey blonde gyrated happily where she sat and had an ear to ear grin.

“What happened on your 18th birthday?” I asked, already seeing flashes of wild debauchery flipping through her mind at lightning speed.

“What didn’t happen is the easier question to answer.” Rei said, wistfully.

“Sounds a lot like my 15th birthday then.” Amber said, nodding and smiling as well.

“Ooh! That sounds like a fun story!” Rei got distracted and spun to Amber, speaking now in a conspiratorial whisper to the curvy redhead.

“I was thinking about reliving last night.” I offered to Mina, now that Rei was distracted.

“NO WAY! You took how many at once!?” The honey blonde screamed and Mina shook her head.

“That sounds great Kassi, just do me a favor and don’t go through my memories, please.” Mina’s pink eyes locked onto mine. 

“Of course Mina, unless you wanna share something back that is.” I gave her a wink then extended my mind towards hers. Slowly, her walls came down and I felt the warmth and bright intelligence that was Mina melding with my own mind. After a few seconds we both relaxed and got comfortable. I felt Tsunami wrap his whisker-like tentacles around each of us and lift us onto his back to set off. Recalling the memory of last night and just how wonderful Mina and her Houndoom had made me feel, I felt the woman relax and settle into the sexy memory, our excitement levels growing steadily even as I felt Tsunami’s powerful muscles flexing and writhing underneath me.

I would guess that my Gyarados gave off an aura of fear to other Pokémon, because we crossed the lake unaccosted in about half an hour. By the time we’d arrived Mina was now sharing with me the memory of a passionate night with her girlfriend back in Kanto, Erika the Grass Gym Leader. With our minds entrenched so deeply in each other I could feel that both of us were soaking wet with excitement by the name Tsunami’s rough voice announced our arrival.

Snapping out of the trance I took in our surroundings. Tsunami had found a large earthen ramp that seemed to go up towards the top of the plateau. I was guessing that carrying so many people made it hard for him to float on his cushion of air, so I helped everyone get off the large dragon. Giving the big guy a hug he said he would be back after he fed, slipping under the water and disappearing from sight.

The roll of thunder snapped all of us to attention and we looked up. The storm was close and we’d need to get to a safe location or find shelter soon. Without another word we took off up the slope to find flat ground for camp.

“I don’t know how well tents will hold up against a storm if it’s too strong.” Keifer said from the head of the group.

“Really wish I had a capsule house right now. But those things are ridiculously expensive.” Amber said, following close to Keifer’s heels.

“Tell me about it. Even the tiny ones are more than a regular house. I looked just for fun and about hit the floor when I saw the sticker prices.” Mina added.

We reached the top of the ramp and to our great fortune a patch of flat earth sat near the base of the overhanging cliff walls.

“Well, if you want a capsule house, we can just use mine.” Rei said, sheepishly.

All four of us turned to face the honey blonde, with blank stares.

“You have a capsule house?” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. A capsule house was a portable home that used the same storage capacity technology as Pokeballs or a Trainer’s bag. All one simply needed to do was find a suitable area, toss the capsule, and the house would appear and set its foundation with automated taps. They were a luxury glamping item and only true camping nuts with deep pockets could really afford them at the moment.

“Well yeah, of course. Mummy got it for me for my Journey.” Rei said, smiling and now rummaging in her pack.

“Rei, sweetie. You’ve had a capsule house this entire time?” I asked, blinking several times to clear my head.

“Yeah, why?”

“Then why have we been sleeping in tents and hotels this entire time?”

“Because I wanted the authentic Journey experience! Camp on the cold hard ground. Cook food over an open fire. Do what normal people do.”

“So, you’re saying, Honey, that the entire time you and I have been dating we could have been warm, cozy, making meals in a stocked kitchen, and fucking on a comfortable bed!?” My volume increased with each additional point and I could see Rei wincing a bit by the end.

“Well when you put it that way…” She held out her hand and a large, pure white, baseball sized capsule sat in her palm.

“I can’t believe you!” I shouted. My anger boiling over. “Why Rei? Couldn’t you have at least mentioned it? You didn’t think of using it even after I’d almost died a handful of times?”

Rei looked anywhere but at my eyes. I could feel the hurt and shame rolling off her in waves, shrinking away from the heat of my anger bearing down on her own mind. Upon seeing that, I tried to pull back as much as my anger would allow. 

“Kassi, I-” she started, pausing to gather her thoughts, “I just wanted to feel like a normal girl for once in my life. Not like some spoiled rich girl. I just wanted to be known as Rei!” Her own voice had started to raise by the end. “J-just Rei.” Her voice cracked and the arm holding the capsule dropped back to her side. The honey blonde curled in on herself and all her anger and fear were swept aside by sadness and hurt. She started to cry, bitter, angry tears.

Rei and I’s minds were almost always connected to some degree at this point. We’d spent so much time together and shared minds for sex so often that it was harder to not just leave the connection there instead of cutting it off. As I felt her bitter pain flood across her mind flashes of memories came with it. Rei being bullied in school for being “the spoiled princess” by other children of elites. Growing up never knowing who were her real friends and who was simply there to gain access to her wealth or power. Feeling all alone, despite supposedly having everything handed to her on a silver platter. Until she had met me, and we had bonded without knowledge of her background, she’d only ever had surface level connections.

What I had just done was break a trust in her mind. I was angry and chastising her for not sharing her wealth, and it was that betrayal that hurt her more than anything. 

Realizing what I had done, my anger cooled instantly, replaced quickly with regret and worry. I walked up to my beautiful girlfriend and wrapped her in my arms.

“I’m so sorry Honey. That was out of line. You could be a penniless pauper and I’d still love you as much as I do now.” I whispered into her ear alone. I could feel the eyes of everyone else in the group floating around us, but trying not to stare at the two lovers having a fight.

She wiped a tear from her cheek and sniffed, returning my hug. “It’s ok. I understand your points too. I love you.” She put her lips to mine and we shared a deep kiss.

“Now, come on, get that house out. We’ll make dinner, then I think it’s time to break your punishment.” I said softly as she pulled away.

“FUCK YEAH!” She yelled happily and spun out of my arms. Dashing over to the open patch of grassy ground Rei pressed a button on the capsule. A laser grid projected on the ground then scanned the area. It condensed into a single point and Rei set the device on that spot and pressed the button once more. The entire process took just a few seconds. First a platform materialized in a flash of light. Eight large auger screws the size of a person spun into the ground with little effort. Soon as those were set the rest of the home appeared in another bright flash of red. 

The home was about the same size as Mum’s back in Postwick, except much more modern in style. The sleek white, hard lines, and amount of glass reminded me of the PokéHealth headquarters back in Wyndon.

“Holy shit!” All of us said collectively.

“Welcome to the love shack!” Rei said, standing in front of the door and holding her arms out wide. “Only one rule in my home, no shoes, no shirt…”

“No service?” Keifer tried to finish.

“No clothing.” Rei said, a wide grin on her face. With that she opened the door and immediately started to strip.

Mina, Keifer, and I shrugged and started to strip as we walked toward the house.

“You coming?” I asked Amber, turning back to the sexy redhead.

“I’m debating the pros and cons of dying from exposure.” She crossed her arms over her massive chest. It was then, that a bolt of lightning struck a tree further up the slope. The crack of thunder so loud it made all our ears ring. “Yup! Nevermind, move over and get me a basket for my clothes!” She said, pulling off her shirt even as we both dashed for the house.

  
  


***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for making it this many chapters with me. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord dot gg slash F5QdwRk https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk 

I would also like to thank FreeSoul, Chaoslord, NovaDazzler, and CrisisofInfiniteMisses, PachirisuGuy for collaborating and bringing their respective characters to life. As well as all the members of the GTiG discord for their collaboration. I cherish your friendship and this wouldn’t be the same story without all of you.***


	47. Chapter 46 - Star Struck

Chapter 46 - Star Struck

Amber and I piled into Rei’s capsule house just as the rain started. By the time we’d reached the door both of us were topless and working at our pants. Stepping into the landing as I continued to strip I took in the interior of the house. The house was a modern open concept. The large living room was open to the kitchen and led to a patio out back that was currently only staring at the side of the cliff. A hall to one side I guessed led to some bedrooms and a bathroom, while opposite the kitchen a modern, glass railed, staircase led up to a landing and what was probably the master suite. Just inside the back patio sat a jacuzzi tub and next to that, a fully stocked bar. Everything in here was furnished in modern, designer furniture that looked almost identical to the way Rei and Elaine’s flat back in Wyndon had been.

“It smells like money in here.” Amber said, wiggling her hips out of her panties and letting them fall to the floor.

“You’d be right.” Mina added. The athletic girl with Neopolitan hair was already naked and walking around the living room.

Hands slid into the front of my panties and brushed over my clit. “No clothes allowed babe. Hurry up.” Rei whispered in my ear, giving my pants a playful tug.

“Fine, but I’ve got good news and bad news Honey.” I said to the blonde. Pushing her hand deeper into me while pulling at the hem of my pants.

“What’s that?” Rei purred.

“You’ve still got two hours left.” I would have paid a million PokeDollars to have a picture of Rei’s face in that instant. A mixture of pure shock, horror, and desperate lust. The hand that had been teasing my clit stopped and I slipped it out of my pants and pushed them to the floor along with my panties. 

“What do you mean!? Two hours?! But, it’s been three days. You said-” she whined.

“I said no getting off for three days, that’s two hours from now since we all left that piercing parlor. Look at the clock.” I pointed at a large wall clock that was simply hands and dots on a wall all in brushed nickel. 

“Wha-but-UGH!” Rei said, collapsing to the ground. “I’m gonna die.”

“We’re certainly going to try my love...in two hours.” I accentuated my point by kissing her on the head. “Tell you what, since I hurt your feelings and I do feel awful about it, let me make it up to you by cooking dinner. Think you’ve got the stuff for me to make spaghetti?” Rei nodded weakly. “Great! In the meantime, help everyone get settled in and get whatever you want for your gangbang ready. Ok?”

At mention of the word gangbang, her eyes lit up. “Done! Guys and gals, let me show you to your rooms and where you can wash your clothes if you need to.” Rei bounced up, her apple sized breasts giggling wonderfully as she did so. Mina, Amber, and Keifer all gathered up their clothing and went to follow Rei. It was certainly fun to watch all four of them walk away from me at the same time. Each one of them had a cute butt, but in different ways. Keifer had a tight, muscular man butt. Mina’s was well toned and perky. Amber had a round soft ass that fit her hourglass figure perfectly. Rei had the butt of a girl in her prime that was perky due to age, soft, and bouncy; since she rarely worked out.

Pushing my own horniess to the side, I went to the kitchen to take stock of the ingredients available for dinner. Due to this being a capsule house, all of the ingredients had to be frozen, dry stored, or canned, but that was fine. I still had some smoked PokeTail in my bag for the meat, and there was dry pasta, canned sauce, and even frozen bread. Setting to task immediately I started to make dinner. I was not an amazing cook, but being around Mum had certainly made me better than average, especially when working with pre-made and cheap ingredients.

As I was getting an onion chopped and waiting for the water to boil, everyone returned. Rei made a show of walking them all to the bar and having everyone get a drink before settling into the leather sofas of the living room. A spare glass of white wine was offered to me by the sexy blonde, which I happily accepted. 

“Would you look at my sexy domestic goddess? You know, if I had an apron I’d totally love to see you in it and nothing else.” She winked at me, her eyes devouring me with their hungry gaze.

“I’m sure Mina has one I can borrow.” I teased back. Pausing long enough in my chopping to take a sip of the wine. It was a sweet moscato and the fruity notes sang on my taste buds as it finished. I went back to the task at hand and felt Rei running her hands down my back and over my ass, each one of her hands grabbing a full handful of my rear.

“No, it’s fine. I’m liking this view already.” She purred in my ear then went to bite my neck. I pushed my ass into her hands and let out a moan as she bit into my neck.

“Rei, stop. I need to get the sauce going if we’re gonna eat in time for...mmm.” My words were lost when Rei slid a hand down and across my sensitive pussy lips. Her touch was electric and I felt like my body was on fire and craving more, but I had to stop her. Taking the wooden spoon I was going to be cooking with in hand I reached back and gave Rei a hard smack on the ass. The honey blonde yelped in pain and surprise and leap back a step.

“Ouch Kassi! What the hell? I was just trying to tease you a bit.”

“Yeah, and you were going to try and get me to let you out of your punishment early too I’d wager. Just for that, go sit on Keifer’s lap and watch porn until dinner’s ready, and no you can’t get off. If you do before I say so, you’ll have 4 days next time.”

Rei’s lip stuck out and she looked hurt, but also excited by this prospect.

“Hey Kassi can we talk about-” Keifer started.

“No. I need to get you good and ready for tonight, so having a horny wet blonde sitting naked in your lap for an hour seems like the perfect way to make sure you’re ready to break her in half later.” I said, motioning for Rei to go take her seat. Without another word she practically skipped over to Kiefer, wiggled her ass over his lap a few times, then sat down. She grabbed the remote and seemed to fly to a porn channel on the TV mounted to the wall nearby. Amber and Mina were chatting to themselves on the couch opposite them and didn’t really seem to notice or care what was going on.

I went back to the task of getting dinner ready. Getting lost in the process of searing, stirring, chopping, and simmering I missed it when several minutes after everyone had settled in and were on their second drinks, there was a knock on the door.

Rei went to answer it, grabbing a Pokeball and releasing Blush just in case it was someone looking to cause trouble. I was turned away from the door to pull the loaves of bread from the oven and hadn’t noticed what was going on. Turning around I was almost to counter with the hot bread when I looked up and had the biggest shock of my life.

“Well tarnation, something smells delicious!” Said Wolf; the Champion of Sinnoh, Movie Star, and one of Kassi’s idols, but most importantly he was standing next to her true idol.

“Sure does, can’t wait to eat whatever is making that heavenly aroma.” Said, Kat; Pokémon Contest Champion, philanthropist, model, and my personal idol. Not only was the person I idolize more than anyone in the world standing here and complimenting the food I was making, but both her and Wolf were already half naked. The pair of them were blonde twins of each other, but not identical. Wolf was very tall and muscular, fit from his days spent as a movie star no doubt. Kat was the inspiration for my personal style. Tall, blonde, curvy, toned, and breathtakingly beautiful.

My brain ground to a halt and I lost track of where I was or what I was doing. A loaf of bread slipped off the sheet pan I was still holding and fell right into the simmering spaghetti sauce pot. The hot red liquid splashed out and several heavy globs hit my skin. Instinctively I recoiled, dropping the pan still holding the remaining loaves of bread and my hands trying to wipe off the burning hot sauce from my bare naked skin. “Bloody fuckin’ ‘ell. Bollocks, shit, fuck, cunt, arse, dickhead motherfucker!” I screamed as I wiped at my skin. The control over my country accent completely lost in the heat of the moment. I dove towards the sink and began splashing a couple of the burned spots with cold water immediately, a never ending torrent of cuss words and phrases coming from me as I did so, just like Mum always did when she’d get hurt in the kitchen. After the worst of it was done, my mind snapped back to reality. Looking up, I saw that everyone was staring at me. More importantly, Kat and Wolf were staring at me...except I was naked, covered in water and spaghetti sauce, and the first thing I had said in front of two of my idols was nothing but a stream of impressive profanities.

“I wanna go curl up in a ball and die now.” I said to myself, diving to hide behind the counter and away from everyone’s gaze. If it were possible to die from pure embarrassment I should not have survived that moment. My face was burning worse than the actual burns on my chest and stomach. My eyes were stinging with the threat of tears as I tried to recover from what had just happened. That’s when a miracle happened.

“Oh my gosh darlin’ are you ok?” Said a sweet voice I knew all too well, in its southern Unovian accent. Looking up, I saw that Kat was standing over me, topless and with a look of concern on her face. Her blue eyes peered at me through her stylish half rimmed glasses.

“I-uh-that just…” My mind and body were screaming at me. I’d been Kat’s biggest fan since I was 8. I’d seen every single one of her contest wins. Bought as much merchandise and clothing of hers as Mum could afford to buy me. I’d even been one of the first Patrons to join her Patrateon and still was, only a couple of days ago finally having had enough spare money to up my pledge tier to the top level. To say I was obsessed with Kat might have been an understatement, and now she was topless in front of me and starting to look at my burns, her perky D cups pushing against my arms and side as she inspected me.

“You poor dear. Looks like you might need some burn medicine. Hold still, I’ve got some in my bag.” Kat spun and walked out of my sight. 

As soon as she had gone several gears in my head snapped back into place. Quickly I got up and moved to salvage what I could of the bread and dinner. The loaf that had fallen into the sauce was pretty much done for, but the two that had been on the sheet pan still had luckily stayed on the pan in its fall. Setting the pan back on the counter then moving to drain the noodles, Kat stopped me.

“Wolf get over here and drain these noodles for this poor thing. I need to treat her burns. What’s your name darlin’?” She motioned to her brother who was finishing stripping per Rei’s rules as she pushed me towards the couch, grabbing a clean cloth from the kitchen as she did so. Wolf obeyed and I got to see as we passed him that the movie star was packing a monster cock as he walked by, the still limp appendage swaying as he went to go drain my spaghetti noodles.

“Uhm, I’m Kassi, and I’m your biggest!-” I was almost shouting by the last word when Kat put a finger on my lips to shush me.

“Shh, lay down Kassi and let me take a look at you.” Kat eased me down onto the couch and pulled out a bottle of Burn Heal. Gently she took the cloth and wiped at my skin to clean me up from the bits of sauce I had missed. As the rough towel scraped over a couple of tender burns I winced. I was actually grateful for the pain, because it helped me calm down and try to gather my thoughts. After Kat finished wiping me clean, she took the top off the Burn Heal and started to dab at the angry red splotches that announced where I’d been burned, the relief was instant and overwhelming.

“There, now that’s looking much better. Would have been a shame to have a belle such as yourself marred by burn marks. Your skin is truly amazing, and your body is incredible.” Kat said, shooting me a smile so bright it could have lit the house on its own.

“T-thank you so much it’s because I use your-” I started, but was interrupted by Amber coming to sit next to me.

“Kassi what’s wrong?” The redhead asked, Nona (her Espeon) coming to curl up in her naked lap as soon as she had sat down.

My mind clicked that Amber was trying to keep me from making an ass out of myself again, to which I was very grateful. “Didn’t you see--look, I spilled dinner all over myself.”

“Okay, poor question. Why did you do that?”

“Again, didn't you see--” 

Wolf chimed in from the kitchen as he tossed the noodles with olive oil. “I believe she was startled to see us.” 

Amber cocked an eyebrow, “Really Kassi? Honestly, they're regular people.” She turned to address Wolf then Kat, “How're you two doing, Thundercock, Pussy Pleaser?” Both Kat and Wolf laughed and gave some version of “Good” as an answer.

“Yeah! I haven’t seen you guys in weeks.” Keifer added.

“Same here, I missed hanging out with you two.” Mina chimed in.

“You’re in luck, we’re about to recreate part of my 18th birthday.” Rei said, she was still sitting in Keifer’s lap, slowly rubbing a hand on the head of his dick poking out from between her thighs.

“Ooh boy, good thing we’re about to have some grub then. I was exhausted after that shindig, remember sis?” Kat nodded, now standing up to remove her skirt and stockings. “Oh Keifer! 

You ever find a SoulHeart for that Magearna shell you stumbled over?” Wolf asked, he was searching the cabinets for bowls and plates now.

“Wait, wait, wait.” I said, now trying to process what I’d just heard. “You all know Kat and Wolf?”

“Oh boy do I know them.” Purred Amber.

“We’ve...enjoyed each other’s company.” Mina added.

“I traveled with them a bit and we banged a couple times.” Said Keifer, looking at Kat. “Also, no Wolf. Haven’t been able to find one yet.”

“Mummy invited them to my 18th birthday and...well I need to tell you about that day some time. You might actually get jealous.” Rei said.

“So not only have all of you met Kat and Wolf, but it sounds like you’ve all slept with them too? How?” My mind was spinning, and not just from this information. Kat was now fully naked and standing directly in front of me. I’d always heard about her nudes, but they weren’t available and the only set in existence had set records when she’d auctioned them off for charity for Christmas two years ago. It was kind of like looking at an older sister of myself. Her body was toned and curvy. Hair just a few shades darker blonde than my own platinum blonde. Nipples bright pink and standing erect. The only differences were that she was about 8 inches (20cm) taller than me and she kept her pussy perfectly smooth and bare where I had my well-trimmed Pokeball-shaped pubic hair.

“We have lives outside of you Kassi.” Mina said, giggling and getting up to give Kat a hug. “It’s so good to see you.” Kat returned her hug, then kissed the cupcake girl full on the lips. 

“Likewise, you owe me some sweets.” Kat said after breaking the kiss that had lasted a few steamy seconds.

“I do. I’ll make some for breakfast since our desert tonight is going to be that saucy blonde over there.” Mina added, pointing to Rei.

“Ooh, sounds delicious. Can’t wait to see if she’s got some cream filling.” Kat winked and Rei blushed at the joke.

Feeling better, I got off the couch and went to finish the dinner preparations. Despite growing up in Galar and having little shame about my nudity, I suddenly felt very aware that I was naked as I approached the kitchen. Wolf was there, humming a song I didn’t recognize as he moved about the kitchen. He had already managed to slice the garlic bread into even portions and was now preparing bowls of noodles to serve us all. As I stepped around the bar his massive cock came into view once more and I couldn’t help but bite my lip as I imagined what it would feel like to have inside me.

“C-can I help finish up?” I asked, sliding up next to him and offering my assistance.

“Sure thing Kassi. Really I was just helping out. You made it and got hurt because we surprised you. Least I could do was get it on the table while Kat fixed ya’ up.” He turned to get something from the fridge and I once again found myself drinking in the sight of him. Muscular back and legs with a perfect bubble butt. This was a sight many women around the world would kill to see, I would have been one of them, and here I was getting it for free. 

Not saying another word I moved to get the meal finished. His signature Pokémon, a shiny Pachirisu named Shortcake, had hopped onto the counter and overseen the entire process with nods of approval and knowing eyes. The sauce ladled out, cheese shredded, and places at the dining table set. With Wolf’s help it was done in minutes. I’d even had a chance to press my naked body against Wolf’s for a minute when I’d gone to get the pepper grinder to set on the table. To my immense delight I saw that it did have a bit of an effect on his manhood for a few seconds afterwards. 

During this time I heard the laughter of Kat and all my other friends as they caught up and told stories about the time since they’d departed. When Wolf and I beckoned them to the table everyone came running with a smile. Kiefer was also sporting a massive hard on and Rei’s excitement was running down her leg as her teasing had clearly affected both of them. Everyone sat around the table and I offered drinks to anyone that would take one.

There was a tinkling of a knife on a glass as soon as I took my spot and sat before my food, it was Kat. “I just wanted to say how fortuitous it was that we found y’all when that nasty storm popped up. Not only did we get shelter, but we found good friends, get an amazing home cooked meal, and most important of all,” she paused and looked at me, “we get a chance to make another. I personally can’t wait to sink my teeth into this meal, Kassi.” I smiled and raised my glass and took a sip, assuming the toast was done, “Then maybe sink my teeth into you after I get a shot at miss Rei.” Her smile turned devilish and I choked on the wine, coughing and sputtering. Everyone laughed and then took their own sips as I got my breath back.

Kat, THE Kat, had just said she wanted to have sex with me. I couldn’t help but physically pinch myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. The sharp pain told me that no, this was entirely real. I felt like my head was on fire and I quickly downed the rest of my glass of wine and Rei who was at my side filled it again. 

I felt my girlfriend’s mind press against my own and it took just a fraction of a second to open up to her. _“Kassi, relax. You’re making a fool of yourself.”_ she said into my mind.

 _“I know! I’m fucking this up so bad. I didn’t expect to see these two until the Spikemuth Comic Con, and even then only at a distance. Do you have ANY idea how much Kat and Wolf mean to me?”_ Flashed of memories of me watching Kat go from a teen to a queen of the Contest Stage flashed. Of asking Mum for 2000 Pokedollars a month so I could get Kat’s Patrateon membership and a chance to maybe talk to her. Of rattling on for days about the match when Wolf had won his Champion title.

 _“Bloody hell. You really are fangirling super hard right now aren’t you?”_ Her words were tinted with so much mirth I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

 _“Honestly, if I hadn’t burned myself like I did, I might have squealed like a girl and possibly passed out when I saw them.”_ I felt my face go full red as I admitted my embarrassing truth.

_"Shit, that would have been way more fun to see."_

_"Shut up love, or I'll extend your punishment out of spite."_ I physically pouted. 

_"No you won't because I'm your golden ticket to getting into their pants."_ I felt her hand dip under the table and slide right up to my crotch, a practiced finger finding my erect clit.

 _"I love you Honey."_ I leaned in to kiss her and spread my legs a bit to give her easier access. 

_"I love you too Melons."_ She said, returning the kiss and pushing a finger into my wet entrance, forcing me to bite my lip to keep from crying out. _“Now, relax and just be yourself and I’m sure Kat and Wolf will come to love you just like we all have.”_

 _“Ok...fuck...a little to the left. There._ AH!” The moan slipped out of my lips and everyone turned to look at me, smirked, then started to laugh as it became clear immediately what Rei was doing.

“Save some for me Rei.” Kat said.

“Oh, there’s plenty of me to go around. Don’t you worry.” I looked at my idol and winked confidently, pushing my chest out and trying to give her a better view.

Kat’s smile split her face in two and the mirth in her eyes washed over me like a warm blanket. “Good to know, you look so tasty I might want seconds.” She winked back and licked her lips. I had been in the process of raising my first bite of spaghetti to my lips. I missed my mouth and everyone at the table laughed as I squealed and went to dab at the mess I’d made.

Dinner proceeded well for the next several minutes. Everyone was telling of their adventures in Galar so far. Mina, Kat, and Wolf were talking about the culture shock that had come with landing in Galar. My home country was one of the most free-loving places in the world. Sex and romance were celebrated in all its forms. Being naked in public was common. Sex in public was common as long as you weren’t causing a disturbance or doing it in an area designed specifically for use by children. Most different was how Galar was not only ok with Pokephilia, but celebrated it. All three of them had been shocked when, shortly after arrival, they’d seen people and Pokémon openly having sex and no one else seemed to care.

“Why should we care? Love and sex are natural.” I asked, after Wolf had finished a story about seeing a man deep-throating a two foot long Rapidash cock just one minute after leaving the airport.

“Oh, I have no problems with it at all. Was just a bit of a culture shock.” He admitted with a shrug. “Truth be told, I rather like it here and how open everyone is about their sexuality. It’s been a great change of pace.”

Without meaning to, I felt my curiosity lead my mind towards Wolf’s. His mind felt like a warm pool of water as I slipped slowly into it. His thoughts were warm and friendly things that seemed to connect piece by piece before me. Wolf’s mind was flowing through thoughts of a life that could have been lived in Galar. How different everything would be for him and Kat. Memories flashed and faded as I quickly got to see what their life outside of celebrity was like. It almost made me feel bad for the pair of them. Being in the spotlight so much had amazing perks, but also brought with it a host of problems.

“Kassi, Kassi, KASSI!” Rei shouted to get my attention and I jolted in my seat.

“What? What’s wrong?” I blinked a few times and stared at my beautiful girlfriend.

“You were spacing out, but guess what time it is?” Rei got up and wiggled her ass at me. “It’s time for desert.”

“Ok, who do you want first?” I said, laughing and giving her ass a firm smack.

“AH! Now that’s the spirit! I’m so horny I could fuck a Muk and you’ve been teasing the shit out of me for three days. So you and Amber, since you took my turn with her piercing.”

“Sounds fair, I’m ready when you are Blondie.” The redhead said, getting up to go change out her piercing for the vibrating one.

Rei bounded over to the couch, pulled a lever, and the back fell down to make a bed. I went over to my bag and got out my strap and the Noivern dildo I’d picked up back in Circhester. The toy was 15 inches long (38cm) and about as thick as my wrist along its shaft which had veiny ridges that reminded me of a Noivern’s wings. The head was a large flare with a radial cup very similar to a Noivern’s ear, except at the top of the real thing was a spike that helped pierce the cervix of the female and would lock it in place in her womb as seed was poured out. This dildo had a stiff spike, but it wouldn’t actually dig into the flesh, just help it in its function. Inserting the unit that would let me feel like this toy was an actual part of my body as well as two large cum cartridges into the balls of the toy, I was ready.

Rei had produced a bottle of Ditto Extract from...somewhere, and was now injecting herself in all of her holes with the special fluid. Ditto Extract would give her body the elasticity of a Ditto and make it so she could take larger cocks and abuse without fear of lasting harm to her body. It also meant that she was fully expecting to be air tight at some point this evening.

“Oh! I’ve been wanting to try that one. Now come lay down so I can pierce myself on that massive rod while Amber licks my clit. Everyone else, join in as you want, I’ll take all of you and whatever Pokémon you want. I want to be so full of cum and exhausted you have to take me to the stone in a wheelchair tomorrow. Or tie me to Tsunami’s underbelly while he’s got me impaled on those massive...OH FUCK YES!”

I had interrupted her horny speech by simply walking up and shoving the massive toy into her sopping wet pussy. Rei’s eyes rolled back in her head and she looked like she was in absolute heaven. The Ditto Extract was not fully in effect yet as I felt her body still resisting the large dragon dick but that didn’t stop me from pushing the flare right against her cervix and filling her love tunnel completely in that single hard thrust. “Shut up Honey. No more talking, just moaning and begging for more, got it?”

“Yes Ma’am.” She whimpered. I kissed her then pulled the dildo out and laid on my back. Everyone else was gathering around the spectacle. I heard Mina explaining to Kat and Wolf what was going on and they both looked excited. Everyone had a drink in their hands as if they were watching a show. No sooner had I laid down, then Rei hopped on top of me and speared herself on my dildo. I could feel her warmth and wetness sliding over the large ribbed cock and my own moan of delight escaped my lips. 

Amber stepped up between Rei’s thighs and I held out the controller to her for Rei’s own clit piercing. The redhead smiled devilishly and took it from me. Then took hold of the honey blonde’s hips and shoved down hard. Rei and I both let out a gasp of surprise and delight as the pointon the flare pushed past her Ditto infused cervix and the flare filled her womb like a flower. Without giving her a moment more Amber ducked her head down and started to lick at Rei’s clit. 

Through the toy I could feel the vibration of Amber’s piercing and knew first hand just how amazing it felt. I started to pump my hips as much as I could, though the dildo was truly wedged firmly inside of my girlfriend so I could only manage small thrusts.

Rei, didn’t seem to care, however. Her mind was a mad sea of pleasure and I could feel it rolling off her in tidal waves. I took hold of her mind and dove into it, then tried to wrap everyone else around me in the same pleasure, Nona blocking me from Amber. There were several surprised yelps as everyone suddenly got a taste of the pleasure that Rei was feeling. Being a nymphomaniac who had been teased endlessly for three days and finally getting a release from two beautiful women and watched like a spectacle was overwhelming for Rei, and by my own efforts everyone else.

My thrusts were hard and short and Amber’s tongue was well practiced. Since she wasn’t being bombarded by the insane lust Rei was feeling she kept her focus on just getting the honey blonde off. I reached up and gave each of Rei’s puffy nipples a hard pinch and pulled. That was all the more she needed. Her pussy clamped down on my cock like a vise and I could feel her walls start to shake violently as did the rest of her body. Since I was sharing in her pleasure I lost control over my dildo and I felt both cum packets flood her womb with the aphrodisiac fake cum that would only make her hornier for anyone that went after me. With the flare wedged firmly behind her cervix the cum simply started to balloon her Ditto infused womb.

“Oh holy shit!” Amber screamed for a second and then I heard it. The sound of splashing mixing with the chorus of moans that were coming from everyone around the room. Rei’s entire body was shaking and her pussy was pulsating around the Noivern dick, but she had still managed to squirt Amber in the face. The redhead pulled back a bit and activated Rei’s own piercing. How Rei didn’t pass out at that point was beyond me, but her orgasm was so intense that my own mind suddenly locked itself out of hers and everyone slumped as they were cut loose from sharing in Rei’s mind-shattering bliss.

“Holy fucking,” started Wolf.

“Arceus.” Finished Kat, both panting hard.

“What the hell?” Mina gasped.

“Kassi. That was Kassi letting us feel what Rei did.” Keifer added.

Coming down from my own orgasm I looked over to the rest of the group sitting on the couch. Everyone was fanning themselves and I saw that Wolf and Keifer were both standing at full mast, lines of heavy precum dripping from their members. The way she was sitting I could see that Mina was glistening wet and I’m sure Kat was much the same as she sat by the cupcake girl’s side.

Rei started to come down from the heights of her pleasure, her body slumping onto mine. “Bloody...fucking...hell.” She said between heavy pants. 

“Pull it together babe. You’ve got a long way to go.” Without ceremony I bucked her hips up and roughly popped the flare of my dildo out of her womb. A loud wet pop filled my ears followed by the pained moan from Rei. 

“Mmm, you’re such a bad bitch. I love you.” Rei spun with the toy still in her vagina and kissed me roughly, her hips grinding on the large flared cock as we made out. 

“I love you too. Now, let me up. It’s someone else’s turn.” Rei grunted, then pulled the dildo out of herself. A wet slosh followed the large flared head of the toy as some of the cum fluid came with it. I got up and before I had even taken a step away Wolf, Keifer, and Amber with a strap-on were on her in a flash. Wolf in her pussy with his large monster dick, Keifer in her mouth just a bit smaller, and Amber in her ass with a large Machamp dildo.

No sooner had I taken off my strap and flopped onto the couch then Kat jumped into my lap. Heat rose to my face as I looked into her sapphire blue eyes, the well done make-up around them almost spot-on the same way I did mine, but better since I’d learned from her. She smelled like a combination of honey, sweet tea, and Shaymin’s gracidea flower. I recognized the scent immediately, I had a bottle of it at home. Her toned body pressed into mine and I felt our chests touch as she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck. The light pink lipstick on her soft velvety lips were centimeters from my own. My head was spinning and I could barely breathe as I tried to get over the fact that my idol was sitting naked in my lap and holding me like a lover.

“How did you do that?” She whispered, her minty breath washed over me and made me very self-aware that I’d forgotten a dinner mint after eating. 

Cursing Rei for not waiting a damn minute I smiled and tried to keep any hot sounds from my words as I answered. “Long story, short version I’m psychic to a degree.”

“So can you read my thoughts?” Kat shifted in my lap and I could feel that she was soaking wet.

“No, I try to not invade people’s priva-”

“You should try me right now.” Kat had leaned in and whispered those words in my ear, her lips brushing over the skin and making me shudder. 

I wanted to, I wanted to read her mind so bad. But I was afraid that she’d see the roiling mass of nerves that I was inside. Or worse, see just how much I idolized her and think I was some creepy stalker or something. I mean, I had kept up with where they had been traveling and when hoping I might chance an encounter with them, but that was beside the point.

“Kassi, get in here.” Kat purred, bringing me back to reality. With a heavy gulp I reached towards Kat’s mind. It took just a second and as soon as my mind brushed against hers I felt myself being pulled into Kat’s mind. It was a sea of bright colors and emotions. A constant storm of creative ideas flashed by at a blistering pace. Her intelligence became immediately obvious, as did the scattered and frantic pattern of her thoughts. Then I hit where she was and what her mind was focused on now and found nothing but myself and overwhelming excitement.

 _“Wow, your mind is amazing!”_ I said, still captivated by all that was going through her mind at the same time. 

_“Thanks Sugar. But, I let you in here to do more than talk. I want you to do more of what you did to Rei. I want you to use my mind and body at the same time, just like I’m going to use yours.”_ An image of a large disembodied human cock popped into Kat’s hand and she placed it at the entrance of my projection’s pussy. On my actual body I felt Kat place her fingers against my slit, but as she pushed the projection into me in her mind, it felt to my body like her fingers were that large cock. 

Sucking in a breath I reveled in the full feeling inside of myself. My walls felt stretched, but not painfully so. As I sucked in a breath I felt Kat’s nipples slide against my own, the piercing on my left tit flicking past her bright pink bud. In my mind I could do whatever I wanted, right? I’d fantasized so many times about sleeping with Kat and Wolf that my mind went right back to the memories. I looked down and saw that I had now grown a large dick of my own, it looked surprisingly like a pale version of Taiko’s huge bumpy cock. With a mere flick of a thought I was a futanari in my mind. 

_“Ooh, how fun! What are you gonna do with AH!”_ Kat yelled out as I pulled her image over to my own and rammed the big bumpy cock into her love tunnel. With my real body I had simply slipped three fingers into her pussy. Kat shuddered and moaned around my hand, but all could feel in my head was her vice-like pussy clamping around my cock. _“Wonder what other fun things we can do here?”_

In our shared mindscape Kat reached up to grab my breast, only halfway there it turned into a series of tentacles that wrapped around the perky orb and began to suckle and twist at my pierced nipple. It looked like something out of a hentai movie, but felt incredible. In our real bodies Kat had only just grabbed that breast and popped it in her mouth, but what I was feeling was so much better. A moan escaped our lips as in that mindscape we started to pound each other. Each of us determined to get the other one off first. I imagined a leather paddle in my hand and Kat yelped happily as it smacked her ass the same time as my real hand smacked into her tightly toned rear.

 _“Arceus, you’re a bad bitch. Give me more!”_ Kat took her mout from my breast and jammed it against my own. In our mindscape the tentacles still attacking my breasts hadn’t stopped and my hips pounded away at her sexy body. I gave Kat’s ass a few more rough slaps and then used my thumb to push against her clit. In the mindspace I made it seem to her that a vibrating egg was placed on her clit and Kat’s back arched in pleasure. “You’re not gonna win Kassi. I’ll make you cum first, watch this.”

Suddenly in the mindspace I felt the cock Kat had been using on me grew larger and started swirling inside of me like a writhing tentacle. _“Oh bloody ‘ell”_ I said in my full accent and was pushed over the edge. My hips slammed into Kat’s and the dick I’d given myself in the mindspace began to flood Kat with liters of semen. She was quick to follow and allowed the mindspace version of herself to be inflated so she looked like she was full-term pregnant.

Both of our bodies relaxed and in real life we were still passionately making out. The mindscape versions of ourselves returned to normal, only Kat kept her swollen belly for a minute longer. _“I’ve always wanted this, you know. But,”_

 _“You’re afraid that if you let it happen you’ll have to deal with defects and strange stares.”_ When I had peeked into Wolf’s mind I had seen that the two of them were lovers. I saw that they had been since they were kids and wanted nothing more than just to live as a happy couple away from the judgement that society would give them. They even had girlfriends that were elaborate ruses meant to throw the public off; though Kat did have some deep feelings for her girlfriend Lisia. That last part made me sad for just a second as I had always thought they were the cutest couple.

Kat’s eyes went wide when she figured out that I knew that she and her brother were in a relationship. _“You have to swear that you’ll never tell anyone!”_ I could feel the nervous energy rolling off her in waves. Her actual mouth pulled away from mine and her eyes looked into mine, our mindscape dissolving, but still linked to communicate. _“Swear it to me Kassi. I saw how much you idolize me...and we’ll talk about that later, but you need to promise._

My cheeks burned with embarrassment that Kat had indeed seen that my obsession with her was so strong, but I couldn’t dare let her feel this nervous. _“Kat, I sleep with my Mum on occasion and I love you and your brother. So of course your secret is safe with me. Does anyone else here know?”_

Kat blinked a few times, then looked over her shoulder, Amber was sitting on the couch, having finished her turn with Rei along with Wolf. Now Keifer and Mina were having their way with the horny blonde. _“Amber knows, but that’s because I found out about her secret first.”_

 _“What secret? You mean that she’s part Meowstic?”_ I said, then clamped my hand over my mouth.

Kat looked at me with dead eyes and cocked a blonde eyebrow. _“Not making me feel too confident now Kassi.”_

_“I’m sorry! I’m not used to talking like this.”_

_“You’re adorable when you’re flustered. No, I mean that would explain her secret. But just think, have you ever seen Amber with her hair up or wet?”_

I stopped and thought about it. I’d showered with Amber, had sex with her a lot, and even her covered in fluids. Now that I thought about it, I’d never seen her with her hair wet or pulled up. It was always down or at least partially down. _“No, I can’t say that I have.”_

Kat winked at me then looked towards the action. Apparently Mire (Rei’s Sliggoo) had found its way out of its ball and had now joined into the sex pile, Mina and Keifer not getting spared. Suddenly I had an idea.

“Guys, we don’t wanna be around when Mire’s like that. And if he evolves it may not be any better. How about we each leave a Pokémon or two to help these three if they need it and go relax in the master bedroom upstairs?” 

_“I see what you are doing and have told Amber, she agrees.”_ Said the voice of Nona in my head. I looked to the Espeon who was sitting there, enjoying the show as every hole between Rei, Mina, and Keifer seemed to be filled with either something from each other or Mire’s tentacles.

Everyone agreed and we each let out two Pokémon to stay behind and maybe join in later. I chose Taiko and Bolt, thinking they deserved a treat. Wolf let out a Meloetta and Lopunny. Kat her Haxorus and Meowstic. Amber her Sawk and Nona. As we departed for the stairs Amber turned to Wolf.

“Wolf, be a dear and grab a couple bottles of wine and some glasses. I’d like to relax and talk after all this excitement.”

The tall blonde celebrity shrugged and went to grab the requested items.

We waited for just a minute and got into position to pull off my plan. When Wolf stepped into the room a minute later, he was greeted by a sight that any man would kill to see. Kat, Amber, and myself were all naked, bent over on the edge of the bed, soaking wet, and willing.

“Choose me Wolf, a fresh pussy for you to try.” I said huskily, letting my desire fill my voice.

“No, come pet me while you pound me.” Amber said, letting out her accent and seductive purr.

“Don’t you want to show these girls just how much you love your beautiful sister?” Said Kat, wiggling her ass at the tall man.

Wolf’s face told us all we needed to know and I was so glad I wan’t him right now...who would you choose in a situation like this? “Uhh….” was all he managed for several seconds as he tried to figure out who he’d fuck first; the young hot blonde Trainer, the curvy redhead sex worker, or the fit curvy celebrity sister?

  
  


***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for making it this many chapters with me. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord dot gg slash F5QdwRk https://discord.gg/F5QdwRk 

I would also like to thank FreeSoul, Chaoslord, NovaDazzler, and CrisisofInfiniteMisses, PachirisuGuy for collaborating and bringing their respective characters to life. As well as all the members of the GTiG discord for their collaboration. I cherish your friendship and this wouldn’t be the same story without all of you.***


	48. Chapter 47 - Circle of Sin

Chapter 47 - Circle of Sin

It took almost a full minute for Wolf to make a choice. In his defense Kat, Amber, and I were making it as hard as possible for him to choose. Amber had even resorted to speaking in Kalosian (french) to get him to pick her. The only thing that might have been harder was his massive cock, that was standing straight up and twitching with excitement. Finally he stepped out of the doorway and walked in closer to us, setting the wine and glasses down.

“You ladies sure aren’t fair.” He said in his smooth country accent.

“We know, but I think it’s plenty fair considering the treat you're about to get.” Kat said, still wiggling her ass slightly. 

Wolf stepped up behind me and I let out a shudder as I felt his powerful hands squeeze my ass and spread me open wide. 

“Want to play with a new toy huh? Fine, I do to,” Kat said with just the slightest tinge of hurt in her voice. Immediately, she got up on her knees and shuffled to sit in front of me. Getting settled, she opened her legs and her perfectly smooth and dripping pussy opening like a flower directly in my face.

My head swam at the thought of what was about to happen. I was about to be split between my idols and I tried to gather myself. Almost immediately that concentration was broken when I felt Wolf wedge the tip of his member between my lips and give it a couple of small wiggles to make sure it was slick and ready to plunge into me.

Wolf pushed his hips forward at the same time that Kat shoved my face into her wet slit. Despite wanting to immediately impress Kat all I could manage for a few seconds was to moan loudly into her pussy. My walls were spread open wide and I felt his member bottom out inside me as his lap pressed to my ass.

“Holy fuck, you’re huge,” I said with a groan.

“Isn’t he? Biggest human I’ve ever been with,” Kat agreed, lacing her fingers into hair and putting my mouth where she wanted it on her pussy.

“Same here. I want the next turn, Kassi,” Amber purred. I felt her body slide up next to Wolf’s and her hand rested atop my lower back. The sound of them kissing reached my ears followed almost immediately by a slap.

Wolf let out a bit of yelp and started to pump his hips in and out of me, Amber setting the pace.

“Ride her Milktankboy,” the curvy redhead said. 

Now that Wolf was moving, I was able to turn my focus back to pleasuring Kat. Her love juices were already starting to run down my face and I could feel a drop forming on my chin. Kat smelled amazing, her scent of her desire was intoxicating; filling my entire head and making it swim with excitement and desire. 

Pushing my tongue out I gave a testing lick around the area that Kat had placed my mouth. She was sweet with just a bit of salt from traveling that day. Swirling my tongue with small circles and flicks I kept my eyes locked on my idol until I watched her eyes roll back as I found the spot she’d been guiding me to.

“Right there sugar. That’s perfect. Now just a bit faster and show me what you’ve really got.” Kat said, pushing my face even more firmly into her sopping wet pussy. 

Wolf and Amber made out loudly as his lap steadily clapped into my ass and she reached underneath me and began to swirl her fingers around my aching clit. The pace was just slow enough to drive me wild, but just fast enough to keep Wolf on the edge of his pleasure. It was an easy pace that was meant for both of us to enjoy ourselves to the fullest.

After a few minutes, Kat’s thighs pressed tight around my head, as I found the perfect rate and spot to swirl my tongue, holding me in place. Her fingers pulled at my hair and her back arched as she was pushed up into her first climax.

Amber’s fingers increased the pressure and speed on my clit and I was pushed into my own first climax as soon as Kat was just starting to come down from her first. I felt Wolf slow just a bit and his cock throb once as my pussy clamped and spasmed around his girth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I let out a deep moan into Kat’s pussy, enjoying a mind shaking orgasm at the hands of my idols.

Wolf pulled out of me and Kat let go of the back of my head and I collapsed into the mattress, a twitching mess and smiling from ear to ear.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve fantasized about this over the years,” I said between heavy pants.

“Well we’re just getting started darlin’ now it’s my turn to taste you.” Kat winked and then turned to put her own head between my thighs while Wolf mounted Amber.

For over an hour the four of us enjoyed each other’s pleasure. Wolf had managed to cum twice more, once being inside of me while I was showing him how well I could ride on top. That had prompted Kat to do everything in her power to lick and finger every drop of seed out of me. The second time we had given him a show, all three of us on our knees, tits pressed together, and tongues held out eager and waiting for his seed. All of us got some for ourselves.

When the sex was done, we all collapsed in a pile on the bed. Amber and Kat each laid a head on one of Wolf’s shoulders and I cuddled up against Kat and had my head resting on one of her perfectly shaped breasts.

“Holy fuck, that was amazing,” I said, smiling like an idiot and hoping no one was paying that much attention.

“You can say that again. Thank Arceus we decided to check out the Lake of Outrage before going to Spikemuth.” Kat answered.

“Mmmhmm.” Was all that Amber managed to get out before yawning loudly and snuggling into the crook of Wolf’s arm.

“Ya know Kassi. I apologize for what happened when you were…” Wolf started.

“Don’t worry about it. I take mothersbane religiously. I already have one Pokémon daughter, I don’t need a human one too. Even if it were yours Wolf.” Reaching past Kat I patted him on the chest lightly a couple of times. He seemed to relax with that affirmation. “Plus, I doubt Kat left anything inside me anyway.”

“Nope, I was very thorough. Hehe.” Kat answered, then turned her head to kiss my forehead.

Sitting here, cuddled up to Kat and Wolf in a post sex and slightly intoxicated haze set my mind spinning back into just how unlikely this meeting had been just a couple of months ago. I had followed both of them for years and every fake conversation I’d had with myself if I’d ever met them fell out of my mind. For a reason only my subconscious knew, the images of Kat in beautifully designed lingerie I’d recently obtained by upping my Patrateon subscription to the highest tier, came to mind.

“Hey Kat. I don’t mean to be a stupid fangirl. Sorry if this is awkward. But that lingerie set you added to Patrateon this month was gorgeous, but really doesn’t even compare to how amazing you look naked.” I ran a hand across her tight stomach and across the inside of her thigh.

“Oh! Well thank you sugar. But if you saw that, must mean you’re in my top tier because only my Solgaleo tier saw those…” Kat paused, then cupped my chin and made me look into her eyes. “You spent 100,000 Pokedollars on me?”

“Yeah, it’s actually been a lot more than that. I was one of the first people to sign up for your Patrateon, only up until now the most I could afford was the 2,500 Meowstic tier and that was almost half of my allowance.”

Kat locked her beautiful blue eyes into mine and stared hard. “There’s only 4 people that have ever paid for that tier. I mostly put it up as a joke because I didn’t think anyone would actually pay that much. Two paid once and left that tier. The other one has been there for a long time and I’ve never actually interacted with them. I’m pretty sure it’s this dunce over here, but I can’t prove it.” Kat smacked Wolf roughly on the chest.

“I donate way more than your top tier to your favorite charities every single month. Why would I be a member of your Patrateon?” Wolf said incredulously. In the aura around his mind, however, I could clearly see the lie. It was him doing so in an effort to support and encourage his sister.

“Exactly! It’s the perfect cover! I’m onto you buddy. One day I’ll get you to confess.” Kat turned her attention back fully on me. “The fourth is a girl that has always engaged with every single post of mine since the beginning. She’s never been a high spender, but always a kind and avid supporter. That is, until this month, when she suddenly jumped to the top of my list. You’re saying that’s you?”

I nodded, trying to keep myself from reading her mind too deeply as she spoke. Her gaze was intense and it felt like she was trying to burn right through me.

“What’s your username, Kassi?”

“FutureChampGirl000,” my voice barely came out as I said the name my young pre-teen brain had thought was so cool when I’d come up with it.

Kat let out a girlish squeal then rolled off of Wolf and directly on top of me. Her lips slammed down onto my own and I just laid there stunned for a second. Pulling away from the kiss, Kat looked back at me. 

“You have no idea how much you mean to me!” Kat said, suddenly tears forming in her eyes.

“Uhm, what do you mean?” Confusion racked me as I had no idea what to think of this situation.

Kat didn’t answer at first, instead she just peppered my face with more kisses all over as a few tears were left behind. Finally, she mastered herself enough to speak after a minute of this.

“You saved my career, hun. A couple years ago I was tired and fed up. I just wanted to be done with all the Contests, modeling, philanthropy. It was so exhausting and the people in those circles are blood sucking parasites. I was actually about to make the call to take me out of the contest bracket for the season, but before I hit ‘call’ I got a notification from FutureChampGirl000 commenting on my most recent post.”

I remembered sending that message when I was 16. She’d seemed at the end of her rope and I had just wanted to encourage her. I didn’t even know if Kat had read it.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that you looked troubled in your latest post. So I just wanted to say that you've been an inspiration to me for years now and I've followed you since they first televised your rise to the top of the Contest scene. They don't have Contests where I'm from so I can't follow in your footsteps, but your beauty and determination have led me to aim for being the first female Champion in my region in a generation. I work everyday to learn more about Pokémon and what they're capable of and work just as hard on myself and being as beautiful as the team I know I'll someday raise. If you need a break, take one, but just know that you are in inspiration to so many younger people just like me. Don't lose heart and FIGHT LIKE A GIRL!"

Kat finished reciting the message by rote, “I’ve never forgotten that message, I have it in a frame back home. I guess you could say you saved my career.”

I was absolutely dumbstruck. Blinking several times, I tried to take in what she’d just said. It had been a simple message to encourage her. Kat had given so much to me throughout the years in the various ways she’d inspired me. My eyes burned and I wiped away a tear. "I'm glad to hear that. I could always autograph it for you,” a wicked grin spread across my face.

Kat smirked and I could see a witty retort crossing her lips when the moment was broken by a shout.

"BLOODY HELP!" came a shout from outside of the room. Kat, Wolf, and myself all sat upright immediately at the shout. It had been Keifer and it had come from downstairs.

Kat hurried to get off of me and Wolf disentangled himself from the lightly snoring Amber. Those two made it to the door first with myself hot on their heels.

“Oh,” Wolf started.

“Shit,” Kat continued.

“That’s definitely not good.” I finished, taking the scene below. Mire (Rei’s Sliggoo) had evolved while we’d all been preoccupied upstairs with our own fun. The Goodra now had Rei, Mina, and Keifer all trapped in his slimy tentacles and was doing things to them that would look right at home in a hentai.

“What the hell are we gonna do? All my Pokeballs are on the other side of that living room. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t wanna experience what Keifer’s going through for myself...Arceus I hope he’ll be able to walk after that.” Wolf said, cringing a bit as he looked closer at the scene below.

“Me either...poor Rei looks more stuffed than an Unfezant at Yule. Although...she seems to be enjoying it.” Kat cocked her head to the side and smirked. Indeed, Rei looked like she was in heaven right now. Mina did not and her eyes locked on mine with a look of desperate pleading to make it stop.

“Where the hell are all the Pokémon we left behind?” I asked, then immediately opened my mind up to the rest of the house. In one of the downstairs bedrooms I felt a massive surge of lust and thrusting hips. “Ah, Pokémon orgy...got it.” 

Looking to my side, I saw Rei’s pack sitting there by itself and had an idea.

“I really hope I’m not going to regret this.” I said, reaching for a ball that I could feel held a Pokémon I was not excited to see. “Lilith, your mistress is in trouble. Get Mire to stop!” I said, tossing the ball and releasing the Froslass that had nearly killed me not so long ago.

_ “Why would I help a lowly Swinub like…”  _ The Frosslass’s thoughts stopped short when she took in the scene below her.  _ “Oh my, I see your point. Mistress Rei is going to owe me for this one. Maybe she’ll let me freeze her in place and let me…” _

“Just save her for now and we can deal with your obsession later!” I shouted, getting looks from Kat and Wolf. 

The Frosslass didn’t say anything more. She simply floated down to just outside of Mire’s flailing mass of tentacles and then let loose with a blast of icy wind. 

The slimy dragon’s overextended body immediately began to freeze solid at the intense cold that struck it, all the tendrils going solid. Mina, Rei, and Keifer all crashed to the ground as the frozen tentacles snapped and could no longer support their weight. The three of them immediately began to groan, cough, and curl into balls.

The three of us sprinted down the stairs to check on our friends. The light passing through the frozen body of Mire casting a strange pattern of purple light around the room. 

I rushed to check on Rei and she was curled into a ball, sputtering and spitting up a few bits of what looked like dragon seed and thick goo from the tendril that had been in her mouth.

“Bloody hell. That was too much.” She panted and then tossed her arms around me for support.

“You mean you had too much sex?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow but still wrapping her up in a hug. 

“No. Silly. I mean that was intense. We just have to get Mire under control and then you and I can…”

I let go of Rei and she flopped onto the ground with a wet splat. This was no time for her games. 

“It’s still in there! I can feel it!” shouted Keifer. 

He was doubled over and Wolf had a concerned look on his face.

“What’s going on?” I asked, walking over with Rei crawling behind me on all fours. She was also trying to fend off Lilith who was peppering her Trainer with kisses and overly friendly touches.

“Well, uhm, that is…” Wolf trailed off trying to find the right words.

“Part of Mire’s tentacle’s is currently a popsicle in my bowels and I feel like I’m being frozen from the inside out!” Kiefer finished, then moaning in discomfort.

“Lilith stop! I promise to eat you in a minute. This is serious!” Rei was pushing at the Froslass’s lower hips and looking to Keifer.

I helped her to her feet and took over holding off Lilith; who immediately tried to make herself as cold as possible before I smashed her with as much psychic pressure as I could manage. The Pokémon went limp in my arms and I quickly deposited her on the couch. By the time I made it over to the couch Rei was already inspecting Keifer who was on hands and knees.

“Ok. I need you to relax. Normally, you’d use some medical tongs to remove something like this, but…” She trailed off and I saw her reach for Keifer’s rear.

He locked up, his whole body going stiff as soon as she touched his anus. 

“Keifer, you have to relax. Even with DittoExtract, if you tense up this is going to do some damage.” Rei said, frustrated.

“Sorry! I’m trying, honestly. It’s just after the last time I let you near my ass…”

Rei and Keifer broke down into arguments about anal damage and her not being a bad top.

“Just like when the Rapidash have trouble laying eggs on the farm.” Wolf said, pushing his sleeves up.

“Just like wha-WHOA HELLO!” Keifer said as Wolf’s hand disappeared into his rectum. “Bloooddyyy hell!” Keifer moaned as Wolf started to pull back.

A few seconds later, Wolf’s hand was free, holding a foot and a half of frozen dragon goo popsicle. Keifer collapsed to the floor, panting heavily from the ordeal and clearly done with today.

“Well, that’s my queue to shower up and call it a day.” Wolf said, tossing the Goodra tentacle to the side where it shattered upon impact. “Sorry Kiefer, but couldn’t risk you getting frostbite in your poop shoot. Hope ‘ya don’t mind.”

“Thanks Wolf.” Keifer muttered into the carpet, not even bothering to lift his head.

Looking over to Mina, I saw that she looked exhausted, but fine otherwise.

“I think we should all find a bed. One of the rooms downstairs is currently a PokeOrgy so that leaves the one upstairs, another down here, and the couches. Who wants what?” I said, ticking off my fingers and looking around the room. 

“Melons...my love...I need your cuddles after all those tentacles violated me.” Rei said in a needy tone while batting her eyelashes cartoonishly. She slammed against my side, pushing my arm between her breasts that were coated in a mixture of sweat, cum, and dragon slime.

Before I could even grimace, Lilith shoved herself between myself and Rei and stared directly into her Trainer’s eyes. An aura of intense sexual desire slammed into my mind from the Froslass. 

“Actually, Rei. Kassi and I were in the middle of cuddling when you asked for help. Can I please borrow your pretty girlfriend for tonight? Plus, it seems your Froslass really wants to bond with you.” Kat said, walking up and putting her arms around me from behind. 

My entire body flushed and I felt a shiver of excitement run up my spine when she gently nipped at my ear. 

“Lilith...just calm down a minute...and...oh! That feels good. Fine you can borrow Kassi for toNIGHT Kat.” Rei was distracted by her Pokémon when even as she tried to talk the Froslass dipped her icy head between her Trainer’s thighs. 

“Wolf, can you watch after Mina and Keifer? I’m sure tonight was a challenge for both of them.” Kat said once again and Wolf, who was washing his arm up to the elbow in the kitchen sink, nodded. 

“Great! Come on Kassi! Let’s shower up and then we can cuddle up next to Amber.” Kat grabbed my arm and led me off to the bedroom we had just exited. Amber was still asleep on the bed, sprawled out to take up as much of the overly large mattress to herself as she could manage.

No sooner had Kat closed the door behind us, did her mouth slam against my own. She pushed me up against the door and attacked my mouth with hunger and passion. “I still owe you for being one of my biggest supporters,” She said between heated kisses.

My eyes fluttered and rolled into the back of my head, I was making out with Kat, naked, and slammed against a wall by her. Tonight was a dream come true.

~*~

The next morning came all too soon. Kat had kept me up for another couple of hours between sessions of talking, making out, sex, and cuddling in alternating patterns. During the talks she’d expressed to me that she wanted to invite me to compete in a Contest with her as a sponsor next spring, which seemed like a dream come true. She’d also demanded that we do a photo session together before the Challenge was over and that she already had an idea of what she’d get designed for the shoot.

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself with two beautiful women snuggled into either one of my sides. Amber’s red locks flowed down my left side, while Kat’s light blonde flowed down her back in perfect waves. Both my arms were asleep and I could feel my body’s demand that I answer nature’s call. With every fiber of my being I resisted, this situation was too amazing to disturb and I cuddled the two beautiful women closer to me.

My shifting around woke Amber, who stretched patted the empty space of the bed behind her, then ran a hand over my body, stopping and flicking my piercing and getting me to squeal.

“I can feel the imprint on my cheek from that thing.” She said, and indeed a bright red mark in the shape of my nipple bar was standing out on her cheek. 

“You picked the wrong pillow Red, this one is perfect.” Kat said, then yawned while nuzzling her face into my breast. “So soft! Can I hire you to be my personal body pillow Kassi? That was one of the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a Goon’s age.”

“A what?” I said.

“A Goon’s age...you know a Zigzagoon’s age…” she sat up and looked at me, “you mean to say you Galarians have all these Zigzagoons running around here and don’t use that phrase. That would be as weird as if y’all don’t say ‘Til the Miltanks come home or pretty as a Pecha berry.”

Amber and I both just looked at her for a few seconds, saying nothing.

“This place is weird. I need to go home.”

I started to giggle, which made my bladder protest violently about its need to be relieved. Rolling over Kat and standing up to go to the attached bathroom, I turned and said, “Be right back. My bladder feels as though I haven’t had a proper piss in a Mudbray’s years.”

“Oh, so you do have a phrase!” Kat tossed something at me, which bounced harmlessly off the door as I shut it behind me. 

For the next hour, the house was a Beedrill hive of activity. Everyone scrambled to get cleaned up, take medicine for those who’d been in Mire’s clutches, and get ready for the hike to the stone circle. The plan was to make a day trip of it and be back here by the evening. 

Rei was being exceptionally clingy with me all morning and we took the time to message Ellie. She said they were due to induce her if she didn’t go into labor before this evening. We sent as much love as we could her way.

Finally, after a light breakfast the seven of us set off for the stone circle. The conversations were jovial. A near constant stream of laughter came from the group as we made our way along and due to the noise most of the wild Pokémon gave us a wide berth.

Through the entire walk, however, I kept feeling fleeting flashes of consciousness that followed us. It was the same strange mind I’d felt the day before when I’d been stretching in camp. Every time I took notice of it, however, it would either vanish or I would get distracted. Whatever it was, it kept its distance, but was still there.

_ Nona, do you keep feeling that strange presence that’s tailing us at a distance? _

_ Now that you mention it, yes. I’ve been feeling something strange, but I’ve been too busy guiding Amber to really take notice of it. _

_ Well if you can get it pinned down, let me know. I’m curious. _

I got the mental equivalent of a nod and let it go. We had a regional champion, a world class Competition Champion, and five of the top competitors in the Pokephile Championship Challenge in our group...I doubted there was a safer place in all of Galar at the moment.

It took the better part of the morning to climb the rise to the peak of the cliff that overlooked the Lake of Outrage. A grassy ramp ran up to the very edge and dropped off sharply into the Pokémon filled lake below. Several dozen meters back from the edge of the cliff, nuzzled up against the base of the looming mountain side was the stone circle.

The circle was a hedge of eight tall stones. Each stone stood a full two stories and leaned slightly outward, looking akin to a rocky crown for a giant. The stones were placed in a circle about 20 meters in diameter and were surrounded completely by tall grass. At the very center of the circle sat another smaller ring of stones. It reminded me of the stone rings people often placed around dens in the Wild Area.

The cry of wild and powerful Pokémon broke through the silence of the late morning as we approached the circle. A Noivern swooped low overhead, screeching loud enough to make my ears ring. On the other side of the circle, sitting in the shadow of the mountain and about 50 meters from the ring itself was a huge Golurk. It’s glowing eyes turned to inspect our group for a few seconds, before extinguishing themselves and settling back into the resting position it had taken. 

“Wow!” Said Kat, skipping forward to inspect the stones, Felix, her Meowstic and partner Pokémon, right on her heels. She stepped up to the closest one and ran a careful hand over the course granite pillar. “It has some kind of inscription on it.

The rest of us reached the circle, stepping closer to see what she was seeing. Indeed, there were letters etched into the stone itself below a carving of a snowflake, with a message.

**The bite of frost comes to those who taste the lick of flame**

“What does that mean?” I asked, confused as could be.

“Are we supposed to burn ourselves or maybe the stone?” Wolf puzzled, lifting the brim of his signature Milktankboy hat to scratch at his brow.

Walking over a few steps to the next stone I saw that it had an inscription as well below a glinting star.

**An inner light comes to those who swallow darkness**

Rei had walked past me to the next stone over.

“A piece of the stars come to those who take in the Earth.” She said, then realization came to her eyes. Jumping up and down and clapping excitedly.

“What is it blondie? You just find out there’s a sale on sparkly dildos or something?” Amber said from across the circle. She had a look of annoyance on her face and Nona’s tail was swishing behind her like an angry cat.

Rei let out a chortle, “No. Although I know this cute redhead that should definitely hook me up with one of those.” She paused to wink only to remember how useless the gesture was on Amber. “No, these are riddles with an easy answer.”

“Oh no,” I said, seeing the answer in her mind already forming a clear picture of what to do.”

“I’ll go first, since I need a Shiny Stone for Blush. Does anyone have a Dark type I can borrow?” She was walking toward the circle of stones in the center of the stone ring, pulling off her shirt as she walked.

“I...uhm,” Wolf started.

“Here Rei, you can borrow Eclipse.” Mina grabbed a ball and then her large Houndoom appeared in a flash.

“Ah! That’s perfect! I wonder if it’ll work for the Ice Stone as well. Eclipse, come here. Mama Rei’s got a little treat for you.” Rei tugged at the hem of the skirt she was wearing and it fell to the ground with a small puff of dust. She half bent over and wiggled her bare ass at the large dog.

Eclipse cleared the distance to the naked blonde in two bounding leaps. His nose pushed right into her offered pussy. Even from as far away as I was, the sound of the Houndoom’s hungry lapping filled my ears. Rei’s moans of delight came quickly and a minute of rough licking later her knees started to shake and wobble as she reached a peak.

“She’s the female equivalent of a minuteman, isn’t she?” Wolf said, sidling up beside me as he watched Rei.

“Yeah she’s…” I was cut off, when Rei had finally let out a pleasured moan and collapsed to her knees, we all turned towards the first stone in the circle. It glowed for a few seconds with an inner light. Then the granite pillar flashed to look like a solid block of ice for a single second. Finally, there was a glint at its peak and the thud of something hitting the grass a second later. Running over we all inspected what hit the ground. 

“It’s an Ice Stone!” I yelled, picking up the shining block of icy rock. It felt cool to the touch, but not frigid. “Rei! It worked, look…” I stopped when I turned and saw her.

Rei was on her knees, having rolled Eclipse onto his back, and was roughly sucking on the Houndoom’s hot red cock. I could see beads of sweat on her brow and waves of heat rolling off the fire hound in waves as he was pleasured by my girlfriend. 

Rei tried to mumble something around the huge dick in her mouth, then simply put a thumbs up to let us know she’d heard. Then she gestured towards the other stones and made a shrugging motion with the same arm.

“Oh! Everyone, figure out what stones you’re gonna need. Spread out and I guess Rei is wanting to take several for the team.” I motioned towards the rest of the circle and everyone did as instructed.

I found a pillar with a flame on it and looked to the instructions.

**The dancing flame comes to those who dance with dragons**

As I read the instructions out loud for Rei to hear, Eclipse let out a low growl and I heard Rei moan happily, followed by very loud gulping. As she swallowed the hot Houndoom cum, the pillar with the star flashed an intense white and a Shiny Stone plopped to the ground from its peak.

“Ok. Are we not gonna talk about how Galar has a literal sex puzzle!” Wolf said, his tone sounding incredulous.

“I’m glad you said it, because I know I was thinking about it.” Amber said. She wasn’t looking at the stones, her frustration with Nona clear as they sat back to back in the grassy circle. 

“It’s kind of fun though,” Kat added, giggling to herself as she found a pillar she was looking for.

Rei popped off of Eclipse’s cock with wet slurp and let out an uncivilized burp.

“Sorry, how rude of me. Thank you Eclipse. Let’s do this again sometime. What’s next?”

“This one says something about dancing with dragons.” I added, looking at her.

Rei puzzled for a second then snapped her fingers. “Anyone else have a dragon type? Mire is still tired from all the effort he put in last night.”

“Good! Serves him right for…” Keifer yelled then trailed off into a shudder.

Mina pulled out a ball and her Flygon, Grey, appeared in a flash. “While I get what you mean Keifer, you can’t say it was unpleasant at the moment. I distinctly remember you cum-”

“Mina...not now. Ok? I’m trying to make a point to Rei.”

Mina just shrugged and urged Grey to join Rei in the center of the circle.

“Ok big guy. This one is gonna be tricky.” Rei had gone to her bag and was applying doses of Ditto Extract to herself. “I need you to couple with me, then use Dragon Dance while we’re coupled, but stay inside that circle. Think you can do that without hurting me?”

The Flygon’s massive penis began to slowly rise from its sheath at her words. It was a foot and a half long, looking like a series of orbs stacked on top of each other with each lower orb growing in size. I bit my own lip, thinking how fun that would feel as Grey nodded.

The next few hours were spent like this; we would find a stone, read the puzzle to Rei, she would solve it while usually being fucked or performing some sexual act with a Pokémon, then she would start the next round. 

We got lost in the rhythm and by the end of it, all of us had more stones than we actually needed.

Keifer and Amber had left a little ahead of the group. Apparently Nona was having trouble recognizing the odd font the messages were written in and Amber had been bored of the ritual after a couple of hours. So Keifer had offered to go back with her and help her cook up a meal for the rest of us

Rei looked, spent, sticky, full of cum enough her belly was swollen, and over the moon with joy. I opted to carry her back as she had passed out for the second time that day and this time was snoring happily, a large grin on her face, and the aura of total sexual satisfaction rolling off her in waves.

I had to admit...it had looked like fun to be in the middle of that circle of sin.

***Message from DmDrewDragon. Thank you all for making it this many chapters with me. I never dreamed I would take this story so far and the support and love from all of you and those on the GTIG discord have kept my fire lit and powerful. If you want to join us in fun discussions and maybe collaborate on artistic works please join the GTiG discord dot gg slash vU8qTF2 https://discord.gg/vU8qTF2

I would also like to thank FreeSoul, Chaoslord, NovaDazzler, and CrisisofInfiniteMisses, PachirisuGuy for collaborating and bringing their respective characters to life. As well as all the members of the GTiG discord for their collaboration. I cherish your friendship and this wouldn’t be the same story without all of you.***


	49. Bonus Chapter - Thicker Than Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***warning on this chapter; Contains discussion of incestuous rape. Please read at your own discretion***

Thicker than Water

The morning brought with it a mix of feelings. On one hand, Rei’s entire body ached; on the other it was a delicious ache she’d earned from having a full day’s worth of mind-numbing sex. Shifting on the couch, where she’d been deposited the night before, her pussy screamed in protest about moving. The leather of the sofa popped and crackled as the dried cum, that she’d been coated in and leaked out of her as she slept, flaked away. Rei was sore, sticky, smelled of sex, and was still leaking semen and other fluids.

“Best...day...ever.” She said to an empty living room. Her throat was dry and sore, making her words sound like brittle leaves crackling under foot. “Shit, need a shower and some medicine.”

Gathering her resolve, she rolled off the couch and hit the ground on all fours. Her legs were too shaky and refused to hold her weight so she crawled her way into the bathroom. Turning on the water was easy, getting a Full Restore out of the medicine cabinet was not. After a minute of trying to force herself to stand long enough to grab the healing fluid she managed to grab it. Slumping into the hot water, she drank the bitter medicine in great gulping chugs. Within seconds her body started coming back to life. The deep throbbing in her ass and pussy lessened and her throat no longer felt like raw meat. 

“Bloody hell. Must have gone past the elimination rate of the Ditto Extract. I lost track of how long it had been after the second time losing consciousness. Need to talk to Mummy about increasing the metabolic destabilization after prolonged use. Maybe we can adjust the protein breakdown to get an extended use version of DE, charge more for it too.” As she spoke the medicine and steam helped her voice go from that of a rough chain smoker of several decades back to her normal chipper soprano. “That is so magical Mummy. Thank you for inventing Full Restores.”

Several minutes later, after cleaning herself thoroughly and getting a fresh shave Rei stepped back into the house wrapped in a towel. She found her Rotom Phone and checked it. Several missed calls and texts from Ellie and Mummy. It was still too early to return the calls, but she looked at the messages. 

Her silver-haired girlfriend had successfully had her two kittens and they were adorable. The delivery had been difficult on her however and her body needed time to recover. Apparently Zeraora have more than one evolution stage, as these looked similar to a Litten only with yellow fur and lightning patterns. Typing out a quick response of congratulations, love, and a few dirty things she knew Ellie would love she then flipped back to Mummy’s messages.

She stopped, apparently during the examinations, Mummy had found out that Ellie was mistaken about her age. The girl was just petite, but was actually 16 almost 17, not 14 almost 15 like she’d thought. Not only that, but her young girlfriend's body had taken quite a bit of damage in delivering the two infant legendary Pokemon. Ellie would need a couple of months to recover before she would be back to full strength. Finally, Mummy had responded to her message about fixing Ellie’s ability to reproduce with human seed. All findings were still negative, but she promised Rei a lab and full team of experts to aid her in research once she was in a position to utilize them.

That gave Rei pause. She was chasing a dream to become the Champion. Ever since she’d been a little girl the idea of being the strongest Trainer in the Region seemed so cool. Rei had no doubt that statistically speaking, her team was the most perfect versions of each Pokémon they could be. Since access to Training Supplements was endless and calculated, it was as simple as feeding them to her team each day. Now, however, she had a conundrum; if she saw her dream through and became the Champion, would she have the time or freedom to dedicate herself to the task of helping her young girlfriend? Just thinking about how adorable an offspring of Kassi and Ellie could be made her squeal out loud.

“What’s got you in such a good mood Blondie?” Amber’s sultry voice said from the direction of the hallway. “I thought for sure you’d be on your deathbed after yesterday.”

The curvy redhead came out and sat on the kitchen bar. Nona (her Espeon seeing eye Pokémon) hopped up on the bar and started to look for something to eat.

“Close enough, but the power of a hot shower and some Full Restore is amazing!” Rei bounced over to the kitchen and fired up the espresso machine. “Coffee?”

“Please, and yes nothing beats a hot shower.” Amber crossed her arms and leaned into the bar. “Seriously, you doing ok?”

Rei didn’t turn from the espresso machine as she continued to make a cappuccino for Amber.

“That obvious?”

 _I couldn’t help but see your worries and shared them with Amber. Sorry if that stepped over the line._ Nona spoke directly into her mind, even as she rubbed herself up against Amber’s chest and curled up into a ball like a cat.

Sighing, Rei turned and set the cappuccino in front of Amber. “Sneaky psychic types. Maybe I need to have Genos around me more to protect my thoughts.”

“To be fair, from what I’ve gathered, most of the time they’re just dirty thoughts.” Amber took a sip of her drink and smiled.

“That’s not untrue...but, I am more than just a nympho, you know.” 

Amber didn’t respond, she just waited for Rei to continue on her own.

“Ok, ok. But you can’t tell Kassi any of this, got it?” 

Amber nodded and Rei showed pictures of Ellie and her new kittens to Nona to pass on to Amber.

“I’m conflicted on what I should do. I’ve always thought about being Champion and laying claim to that title. Now, though, with seeing what Ellie is going through...more of me wants to help her. To throw myself headlong into my work until I can find a way to help her.”

“But you can’t walk away from one dream part way through to chase another?”

Rei nodded, “More than that. What would Kassi think? I know she’s my lover, but I know she also sees me as her rival.”

“Kassi is a big girl. She would support you no matter what. But would you like my opinion?”

“Yes.”

“There’s not much time left in the Challenge. There’s no guarantee that you’ll win. Neither Kassi or Ellie would want you to drop out when you’re this close. Speaking as someone who has only made it this far in a Challenge once before amongst seven different tries, success is not guaranteed.”

“That’s true.” Rei looked down at her bare toes. The normally perfectly pedicured toes were dull and unpainted. Her feet had calluses on them from all the walking she’d done on her journey. Rei had never physically worked for something so hard in her life. For the first time since Mummy’s company became successful, she had something that wasn’t just handed to her. Other than her cosplay company, which was just a way for her to claim her own pocket money while doing a craft she loved. “Thanks Amber now how about…”

_I would quit while you’re ahead._

“Fine. Nosy Pokémon.” Rei reached out and gave Nona a pat on the head anyway. “So today we’ve got to-”

A Rotom phone sped into the room and floated over to hover in front of Amber. 

“Call from an unknown number Mistress Amber, it’s collect. Would you like to accept?” The little rotom chimed.

Amber had a look on her face like she’d just bitten into a lemon, but reached out and let the phone fall into her hand. Nona lifted her head and pressed the accept button with her nose then the speaker button.

“Hello, you have a collect call from The Wyndon City Jail. Inmate _Basile_ is trying to contact you. The charge is 100 Pokedollars per minute. Do you accept?” An automated voice said, the name coming out in a rough male voice that made the hairs on Rei’s neck stand up for some reason.

“Yes I accept,” Amber said, then put her chin on her hand as she waited for the line to connect. 

“Amber?” Came the male voice on the other end.

“How the hell did you get this number dad?” Her voice was hot, but Rei focused on her face, something wasn’t right.

“That doesn’t matter. Listen, I heard you got yourself a fat new sponsorship. I need bail to get out of the Wyndon Jail. They’re claiming I threatened some little girl with a knife. You know I’d never do something like that.” His voice was oily and thick with a Kalosian (French) accent. 

The rest of Rei’s hair stood on end. It was him; the sleazy charlatan that had threatened Kassi and her at knifepoint when he couldn’t successfully steal Hope’s egg.

“You just come get me out. We’ll take that nice fat sponsorship check and go live somewhere nice. Just the two of us. Finally live in the lap of luxury like I’ve always wanted for us. You know that’s why I worked so hard to give you a better life, right my little _Dragée.”_ He finished by using the Kalos term for sugar plum.

Through the whole speech, Amber hadn’t moved. While her eyes never seemed to focus on anything, they were now staring into the void and twitching as if recalling something. Her forehead was covered in a cool sweat and her mouth hung open slightly.

“So what do you say? Come help your old man out and we can finally be together as a family. No more schemes, or cons. Just you and me; together. As father and daughter.”

Amber’s hands were shaking visibly now. She didn’t respond even when Nona licked her cheek to get her attention. 

Rei was not as brash as Kassi, normally. This seemed like a good time to intervene in spite of that fact.

“Hey, arsehole! This is Rei, one of the girls you held at knife point. Why don’t you get nice and comfy. I’m going to make sure my lawyers see you ROT for as long as possible after what you did.”

“What the? Who is this bitch Amber?” The man had switched into speaking his native language, Amber now snapping out of it and looking at her phone once more.

“This is Rei; Amber’s friend, one of the girls you threatened, and heiress to Pokéhealth. I hope you’re settled in, because as soon as I let the company’s lawyers loose on you, there won’t be an attorney in the world that can get you off. You threatened me, my girlfriend, and now you’re threatening my friend. Bloody piss off!” Rei answered in fluent Kalosian right back. She held a hand out to Amber and the stunned redhead just placed the phone in her palm. Rei slammed her finger onto the hang up button.

“Ouch! Not so hard!” Complained the Rotom Phone as it flew out of her hand and rubbed at its screen tenderly.

“Sorry.” Rei acknowledged, then turned to Amber.

She sat in stunned silence for several seconds. Slowly, with each breath, she seemed to collapse inward on herself. Her body started to shake, her breathing became short and rapid, a cold sweat was breaking across her skin.

 _Shit, she’s having a panic attack._ Rei recognized all the signs and immediately went to action. _Some of the things to do in response to a panic attack; keep calm, not surprise them, don’t assume you know what they want, talk in short easy sentences, and make them realize they are safe._

“Amber, it’s going to be ok. You’re in a safe place. Concentrate on your breathing. Tell me what you need now.” Rei slowly walked around the kitchen island and sat on the barstool next to her.

Her breathing was still ragged and she could see that Nona was also trying to calm her Trainer. Probably mind to mind.

“Amber, is it ok if I help you to the couch? Would you like a blanket?” Keeping her voice soft and calm, she desperately wanted to hug the redhead, but knew it could set her off into a downward spiral. No response. _Shit, this is bad._

 _“Nona, has this happened before?”_ Rei pushed her mind towards the Espeon, hoping she was listening.

 _“Only once since we’ve been together. It...it used to happen a lot more to her before me, I think.”_ The Pokémon’s eyes never left her Trainer’s. 

_“Does she take any medicine for panic attacks?”_

_“Yes. She has some in her bag just in case. Right pocket, green bottle.”_

“Amber. Would you like some of your medicine?”

A nod, that was shaky and forced, but it was something.

Rei got up and calmly walked towards the room Amber had stayed in. As soon as she rounded the corner and was out of the line of sight she ran. The doorstop screamed at her rough entrance, which made her curse and made Keifer sit bolt upright in the bed. _Oh? Amber and Keifer had finally slept together? Interesting._

“Rei, what in the bloody ‘ell?”

“Shut up, stay in here and stay quiet. If you can rouse Kassi, tell her the same thing. Or just go back to sleep, I don’t care.”

“I don’t under-”

“You don’t need to understand, you just need to listen.” Rei was using her no-nonsense voice. The one her teachers at the Academy had drilled into her for years. It was the voice of a dignitary, a ceo, a person of power that left no room for contest. She located the bottle and quickly removed one pill from it. 

“Ok.” He said, shifting in the bed even as Rei rushed back out of the room.

She slowed before coming around the corner. After getting a glass of water Rei calmly approached Amber, who had now slumped out of her bar stool and was curled up into a ball on the floor next to her stool. 

“Here Amber. Take this, then we can talk. You’re safe and no one will harm you here. Nona and I are here to help.” Setting the pill and water next to Amber, she sat on her heels and relaxed. Rei started to emphasize her breathing, taking in long slow breaths and letting them out slowly. Hopefully, this would help Amber regulate her own ragged breathing and get her to settle down a bit. After a solid minute of this, not saying a word, Amber’s breathing settled enough for her to reach for the pill with trembling fingers.

“Would you like help with that? You can just nod. But I will have to touch you.”

Amber nodded and Rei reached for the pill. Helping Amber lift her head up, she placed the pill on her tongue then gave her a small sip of water.

“There, good girl. You can get through this. Would you like to rest your head on my leg?” Rei lightly tapped her thigh and held a gentle open hand to her. 

Amber didn’t say anything. For a second she looked at Rei’s naked thigh as though it would attack her. With a series of rapid blinks she finally scooted over and rested her head in Rei’s lap, nose facing out. Nona padded over and Amber scooped the Espeon into her arms, cuddling her like a Teddiursa Bear.

“See? It’s not the place that’s bothering you. It’s the thoughts. Is it ok if I touch you? I just want to fix your hair.” Rei was trying to sound as soft and maternal in her tone as she could. She got a miniscule nod from Amber and then she started to softly run her fingers through her hair. The top of her head seemed to have some sort of strange soft lumps, but Rei didn’t have time to worry about that now.

They sat there in silence for several minutes. Rei continued to practice a steady breath to help Amber calm down. She kept her touch light and made sure to keep it innocent. During the wait she felt Kassi brush against her mind.

_“Rei, what’s going on? Keifer woke me up in a panic about Amber. I can’t feel her at all. Nona has her mind wrapped up in a steel shell.”_

_“Just stay where you are Kassi. Something happened with Amber’s father. Get Keifer to your room quietly in case she wants privacy. We’ll talk later. I love you.”_

_“Oh, ok. I love you too.” Kassi paused and Rei could feel a warm pink colored heat come from her. “You know babe, I like it when you use that mommy tone, kinda sexy.”_

Rei let out a mental chuckle, _“Oh? Want me to be your mommy? I can do that, but later. I need to focus on Amber.”_ An image of Rei and Kassi holding a beautiful baby girl in their arms leaked across the connection making Rei lose her concentration on her breathing for a second.

 _“Ok. Good luck. I’ll tell Keifer to just teleport with Gardevoir. That room should be clear in a minute or so...try singing Alouette. I think it might help.”_ Kassi closed the connection and Rei was left alone in her own mind once more.

Taking the advice, Rei started to slowly hum the Kalosian nursery song. Amber tensed for a second when Rei had started to hum, but quickly relaxed. Her labored breathing softened and then, it turned into the soft gasping breaths of someone starting to cry.

 _Well, that’s a step in the right direction. At least she’s not in fight or flight response anymore._ Rei switched from humming to softly singing the words in as perfect Kalosian as she could. Her fingers trailed through Amber’s beautiful bright red hair in soft petting strokes. She moved her other hand up to rest on the crown of Amber’s head softly, nails gently scratching at the scalp underneath, that’s when Rei noticed what those strange lumps had been, ears; cat ears softly furred and laying flat against her head.

With two shuddering sobs, the dam broke, and Amber started to cry in earnest. Her face twisted and she buried her eyes into the soft flesh of Rei’s thighs. Her hot tears poured into the honey blonde’s lap. Nona shifted in her arms as Amber curled into the fetal position around her and she had to remember to not crush the little Espeon. 

Rei kept singing softly and didn’t move; wanted to let Amber know that it was safe and that she wouldn’t be going anywhere until she was asked to. The red head openly wept. For several minutes a flood of tears and body-shuddering sobs filled her lap and her ears. That was fine, she just worried about her friend. Nothing else mattered except Amber right now and seeing what she could do to help.

Finally, long after Rei’s legs had fallen asleep from her sitting on them, Amber’s cries of anguish became choked gasps for air.

Rei stopped singing, but continued to slowly pet her friend. “There there. It’s ok. You’re safe. The danger isn’t here. No one can hurt you here. It’s just you and me.”

“T-t-thank you,” Amber said, shuddering and wiping her eyes with her hand. 

“When you get calmed down, would you like to talk about it?” Rei kept her voice soft and loving.

“M-my mère used t-to s-s-sing that song to me every n-night before bed.” She paused, her breathing slowed and the shuddering lessened. “That’s one of the only memories I can still remember of her clearly. I don’t even remember her face. I lost my eyes so long ago. All I remember was her hair was red like mine, she was pretty, her voice was beautiful, and she tried so hard to protect me from _him.”_ The hand that had been resting on Rei’s thigh clenched, her long nails digging into Rei’s soft flesh and leaving red welt streaks behind.

Rei didn’t even wince. A bit of pain was fine, as long as Amber got to feeling better. She kept gently petting Amber’s hair.

“I feel so stupid. Breaking down like that. All because that asshole called me that nickname,” she trailed off, clearly fighting with her mind.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Rei turned Amber’s head slightly and ran her thumb along her jawline, “if you don’t want to that is. But, I’ll listen if you do.” Amber’s beautiful green eyes stared at her face, only barely missing the mark of where her own eyes were.

“C-can we go to a room? I really want to lie down. This medicine always makes me sleepy.” Amber sat up, her bright red hair cascading down her back and across her shoulder.

“That’s fine. I got Keifer out of the one you stayed in. Here, lemme help you.” Rei stood up and held out a hand to the redhead, which sat in open space for a second. “Oh! Right, I’m holding a hand out.”

“Blondes.” Amber said, taking the offered hand and weakly getting to her feet. Nona followed close by as the two of them walked into the bedroom and Rei got Amber settled in.

Rei wasn’t sure what to do at first, so as soon as she pulled the blankets over Amber she sat on the side of the bed.

“What are you doing? Get in here and cuddle with me. I just- I just don’t want to be alone.” Nona looked at her Trainer with a scowl, “Not what I meant. I want a human companion here too Nona.”

Rei slid into the covers and pulled Amber’s head to rest on her chest. Not for the first time, Rei regretted having smaller breasts and not the large comfy pillows of the other women in the house. “Are you feeling any better?”

Amber nuzzled her head on Rei’s chest, getting comfortable in a very cat-like way. She finally found a comfortable place right atop the soft fleshy pillow and let out a contented sigh. Lifting a leg up, she draped it over Rei’s torso and relaxed.

Rei noticed as the side of her head brushed over her chest, there weren’t ears on the side of her head. Unable to stop her curiosity, she reached up and began to gently knead at the base of one of Amber’s ears.

The redhead froze, she’d forgotten in her panic about her ears. Well the secret was out for Rei at least. Relaxing, she let her ears stand up naturally, the soft triangular points poking out of her thick red locks. The rubbing did feel really good though.

“You don’t tell anyone about those, got it?” Amber’s voice was a growl. 

“I can keep a secret.” Rei said, switching to the other ear. She had not expected something like this, but that also explained why Amber never put her hair up. “So do you want to talk, or just relax?”

Amber let out a big yawn and pushed her head into Rei’s kneading fingers. “Not really, but you helped and you deserve to know at least part of it.” She paused, gathering her strength to talk about something she’d dreaded for years. 

“Take your time.”

Letting out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, Amber started, “my dad is a piece of shit. All the time growing up we kept moving for him to chase his cons and get rich quick schemes. He’d get involved with bad people, lie, cheat, steal, or anything else he thought could make him rich. My mère did her best to make it all seem normal and fun but she,” Amber choked on a sob, “she couldn’t take it. After my accident, the challenges of raising a blind daughter and having such a terrible man for a husband got to her and she-” Amber’s body tensed and Rei pulled her into a tight hug.

“Just relax. Go slow. I’m proud of you for sharing like this.”

“S-she took her own life one day. Dad never told me how, just that mère was gone. Even now, that fucker won’t tell me.” A tear rolled out of her swollen eyes and down her cheek, to be lost on Rei’s soft chest. “But, things only got worse from there. Once mère was gone, he started to drink, and do drugs, and get abusive. He blamed me for the longest time for her death. I still feel it too, I still blame myself a bit.” She wiped away and tear and took a couple of long breaths to steady herself. “Then one day, when he was deep in his cups, he came into my room and he…r-raped me.”

Rei pulled Amber in closer as the strong woman broke down once again. “Shh, it’s ok. You’re safe. He can’t get you here.” Rei kept speaking small bits of encouragement to Amber as she wept once more. This time, it was shorter, she guessed that either Amber was running out of energy or the medicine was having an effect.

“It happened more than once and as soon as I could, I got the hell out of there. But he’s always been a spectre. And his damn nickname..he’d whisper it every time he’d violate me. Over and over again into my ear it just…”

“Hush, Amber. It’s ok. That part of your life is in the past. Look at where you are now. Look at where he is. I wasn’t kidding when I said I’ll get him buried in a hole if that’s what you want.” Rei lifted Amber’s head and pressed her forehead to Amber’s.

“Heh,” Amber gave a sobbing chuckle, “Can I piss on the hole when you’re done?”

“Save the piss for me. We’ll all take turns shitting on it, the Pokémon too.” It was the weirdest thing Rei thought she’d ever said that led to a kiss. Amber’s lips were still trembling with her fatigue and grief. They tasted salty and wet from her tears. It was a kiss of desperation, Rei knew, but it was also filled with passion. Not lust, just desperation for grounding.

“You’re such a fucking pervert.” Amber chuckled as she pulled away. “Thank you, Rei,” she put her head back on Rei’s chest.

“You’re welcome Amber.”

“You know, there’s one thing that’s always bugged me. Why do I shut down like this, have a panic attack when thinking about those awful times, but rape play is my biggest turn on? Guess I really am fucked up.” Amber was running her finger in an idle circle around Rei’s belly button.

Trying her best not to giggle at the tickling finger, Rei thought on it. “Actually, that’s a fairly standard situation. Enacting rape fantasies in search of liberation is not uncommon among rape survivors, who try to master their trauma by turning it into something positive. And it can yield positive results. If they play out a rape fantasy and don’t get hurt or scared, and they only get aroused, it creates a positive interpretation of the action. The fear and uncertainty gets replaced with an erotic association. It’s a way of rewriting history and claiming it.”

Amber lifted her head and looked at Rei, Nona did too.

“What?”

Shaking her head and chuckling, Amber laid her head back down. “Nothing, guess there is a brain locked in beside the sex monster.”

“Oh, no. They are one and the same.” Rei said, giving Amber’s ass a playful pinch.

Amber didn’t respond, she just snuggled in closer to Rei and tried to relax. Soon, the redhead had drifted off to sleep, but not without a few more tears falling quietly from her eyes.

Rei thought about what challenges Amber’s life had put before her. So different from Rei’s, other than having daddy issues. It reminded her of a famous saying that was often misquoted. “The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb,” she whispered to the softly sleeping older woman. “The family you choose is more important than the one you were born into, and I consider you family Amber.” Rei kissed the top of her head, then relaxed in the warmth of her soft curves, drifting back to sleep herself.

***This was originally written as a one Shot for InfiniteMisses, the woman behind a great deal of my success. She is the brain behind Amber and the one who helps me with editing larger projects as well as running the discord server. I couldn’t imagine running the GTiG fandom without her and I hope that she enjoyed this bit of love given to our favorite redhead.

The next chapter will be somewhat delayed due to life and another writing project I am attempting, but rest assured that fun stuff is just around the corner. Join the GTiG discord server if you like this story and want to hang out with us. We’re quite active. [ https://discord.gg/vU8qTF2 ](https://discord.gg/vU8qTF2)

***

  
  
  
  



	50. Chapter 48 - Battle for Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over and thank you for coming back!

Chapter 48 - Battle for Nudes

_ “Kassi...Kassi...KASSI!” _

I sat bolt upright as the mental shout of Keifer jarred me from my sleep. Unfortunately this caused Kat to go tumbling to one side and into Felix (her Meowstic). The blue physic cat woke up with a startle and hissed along with sending out a psychic pulse that made Kat, Hope, and myself all wince.

“Kassi, what the-” Kat started but stopped when I held up my hand and pressed the other to my aching temple. 

_ “Keifer, what’s wrong? Why the rude awakening?” _

_ “Ah, sorry about that, but this is important. Something is going on with Amber. Rei is taking care of her I guess, but she asked that I get you up and keep quiet. I’m really worried about Amber,” _ a deep sense of concern floated across the mental link and flashes of the passionate night he and the buxom redhead had shared last night floated through. 

_ “Ok. Give me a minute and I’ll see what I can do.” _

_ “Thank you, Kassi.” _

I didn’t bother to respond. Pulling my full attention back into my body, I looked to Kat, who had a concerned look on her face. 

“What’s going on Kassi?” She asked, pulling the sheet up to cover her bare chest as Felix went to sit on her pillow. 

A couple of fluffy tails wrapped around my waist and across my lap as Hope settled back into place behind me. Giving them a couple of absent-minded strokes as I locked my eyes with Kat’s bright blue orbs. I forced myself to smile, then felt it fail before talking.

“I’m not sure. Keifer woke me up in a panic. Something is going on with Amber, but apparently Rei is taking care of it? He didn’t have much detail.”

“Rei is handling it?” Kat cocked an eyebrow. A wave of concern and fear rolled off of her. For the first time ever, I got to see my idol bed tossed and disheveled. The million Pokedollar smile I’d idolized for so long was nowhere to be seen. This was a moment few people in the world probably ever got to see.

“Yeah, I get why you’d have that concern too.” Reaching a hand out I pushed an errant lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “She may not act like it all the time, but Rei is actually very capable when she needs to be. Without a doubt she is an absolute sex monster, but there is also a highly intelligent mind and kind heart locked in with the sex monster.”

Kat pushed her face into my palm and I traced it along her jaw and brushed a thumb over her plump pink lips. Blue eyes locked onto mine then she kissed my palm. “Can you find out anything more?”

“Let me try.” Letting out a sigh I closed my eyes and let my consciousness sweep over the rest of the house. In the bedroom below us I could feel the sleepy thoughts of Mina and Wolf. They were slow and simple, dreamless, meaning they were deep asleep and unaware of anything going on in the house. Best not to disturb them.

In the room across the hall was the swirling cloud of worry that was Keifer. Mentally I pushed the thought of letting Gardevoir or Hatterene out to calm him down without actually having the conversation. I got a mental nod and saw his mind leap to the comforting embrace of Gardevoir flash into his mind. 

When I made it to the kitchen, it felt like my mind slammed into a brick wall. There was a solid barrier of mental steel wrapped around Amber. Soon as I gave the slightest bit of pressure on that wall I felt Nona’s gaze on me. It was like gravity had doubled and I was being pressed into the ground by pressure alone. Then, as soon as it had started, the pressure released.

_ “Now is not the time Kassi. My full attention must be on keeping Amber from spiraling further.”  _ The Espeon’s mental tone was serious, stern, yet also concerned. 

For a minute or so I tried to get more information from Nona, but I was utterly ignored. I reached out to Keifer and told him to quietly get to the room that Kat and I were sharing. He agreed to teleport with Gardevoir once he’d gathered his things.

“Nona has a barrier around Amber. I can’t get anything out of either of them, not even a general feeling. It’s like touching a cold steel wall.” I relayed to Kat.. 

I felt the presence of Gardevoir sweep through the house and leave my attention in the direction of Nona and Amber.

“Kassi, can you see what Rei’s been doing? Maybe she knows more about this.” Kat’s brow was furrowed in concern and I couldn’t keep my own concern off my face.

“Yeah, one tick.” I said and closed my mind. Rei’s mind was so easy to slip into, like wearing my favorite pajamas after a long day. A familiar warmth wrapped around my mind like I had eased myself into a hot bath. The deep feelings of Rei’s intelligence and kindness always came to me before her surface thoughts. As I pulled myself up further to the surface, I could feel her distress and worry over Amber mix with a sense of calm control.

_ “Rei, what’s going on? Keifer woke me up in a panic about Amber. I can’t feel her at all. Nona has her mind wrapped up in a steel shell.” _

_ “Just stay where you are Kassi. Something happened with Amber’s father. Get Keifer to your room quietly in case she wants privacy. We’ll talk later. I love you.”  _ Her tone was warm and soft, reminding me of the way Mum had talked to me when I was young and scared of something; usually the really mean Dubwool male that had led the herd when I was 4 or 5. For some reason her tone turned me on.

_ “Oh, ok. I love you too.”  _ I paused and tried to keep my imagination from going wild over the link,  _ “You know babe, I like it when you use that mommy tone, kinda sexy.” _

Rei let out a mental chuckle,  _ “Oh? Want me to be your mommy? I can do that, but later. I need to focus on Amber.”  _

I couldn’t help but imagine what a daughter for myself and Rei would look like. Then I was picturing the both of us hold that perfectly pink blonde haired blue-eyed girl. I felt Rei’s own attention focused on the imaginary baby, then she turned back into her own mind after realizing she’d lost track of controlled breathing. Flashes of the events and Amber’s breakdown came rapidly.

_ “Ok. Good luck. I’ll tell Keifer to just teleport with Gardevoir. That room should be clear in a minute or so...try singing Alouette. I think it might help.”  _ I closed the connection and quickly relayed the instructions to Gardevoir directly.

A few seconds later Gardevoir and a naked Keifer popped into the bedroom at the foot of the bed, both wearing a look of deep concern on their faces.

“What little I could get is that Amber had a panic attack, something about her father, and that Rei is taking care of her. It was strange, but I got the sense that Rei knew exactly what to do in the situation.” I relayed to everyone in the room. Shoulders sagged in relief, but the air of concern was still palpable.

“What should we do?” Keifer asked, looking into my eyes.

“Find a way to not get in the way.” I said, settling back into the pillows and lacing my hand into Kat’s.

“Maybe get down to ground level outside and train?” Kat suggested, snuggling into my side despite her words.

A silence fell over the room in that moment, in that brief time the deep heaving sobs of Amber could be heard. They were desperate, filled with pain, and seemed to rock every one of us to our core.

“We should be there for her.” Keifer said, turning towards the door. 

“Don’t you dare!” I shouted, as his hand reached for the door. Apparently I’d accidentally used a bit of psychic force with that command because his hand immediately recoiled to press at his brow as he winced in pain. “Sorry Keif,” I added apologetically.

“She’s in pain Kassi! Just listen to that. How can we stay here? She needs our support.” His emerald green eyes locked onto mine, filled with anger and conviction.

I stared back, feeling the gazes of Gardevoir, Kat, Hope, and Felix move between the two of us.

“Besides, since when do you opt out of butting into other people’s affairs?” he said with a sneer. 

I winced, feeling like my heart dropped out of my chest. As soon as it hit my stomach I felt anger roil to fill its place. Before I could fire off an angry response, I felt Kat squeeze my hand and place a gentle kiss on my shoulder.

“That was unfair Keifer. Kassi is right, going out there now would probably make things worse for Amber.” Kat’s tone was soft, like a mother explaining to her child why something they’d done was wrong, but knowing they hadn’t meant to cause harm.

He stood there for a few seconds, looking back at both of us in turns, then sighed.

“I’m sorry Kassi. That was out of line. I’m just really worried about Amber.”

I let my anger boil off and forced myself to smile. 

“It’s ok Keif. I’m worried too.” I pulled Kat a little tighter into myself and set the hand not holding hers to slowly petting Hope’s fluffy tail currently draped across my waist. My beautiful fox nuzzled her head into cheek and gave it a lick with her rough tongue.

Despite the worry I had about Amber, I knew that if Rei felt that she needed more help, she would have asked for it.

“Why don’t we all get dressed and go train. Kassi I would really like to challenge you and Hope to a battle before I have to leave.” Kat said, ending her sentence with a seductive nibble on my ear.

“Mmm, and what do you want to wager?” My vision started to fill with stars as my idol was teasing me.

“How about if you win I’ll let you take a nude picture of me and give you my number. If I win, then I want the same thing.” She had moved from biting my ear to trailing kisses down my neck.

“Doesn’t that mean that we’ll be exchanging numbers anyway?” I couldn’t help but lean into her attention and move that hand that was laced with mine closer to my chest.

“Yeah, but just wait until you see how I’m going to make you pose for that nude once I beat you,” Kat purred, moving our joined hand over my breast.

Keifer cleared his throat and brought both of us back to the room, he was also sporting an impressive boner at having watched our flirting.

“I would like to get in on this action too, if I can.”

“Oh Keifer...sugar. Don’t you know, most women don’t actually care for dick pics.” Kat smiled a predatory grin.

His face fell and Kat and I burst into a fit of laughter, the sexual tension leaving the room just as quickly as it had arrived. 

After a few minutes spent getting dressed, ready, and taking turns having Gardevoir teleport all of us to the ground level just outside of the house, Kat and I stared at each other, ready to battle.

She’d intentionally dressed in one of her contest dresses for our battle. The dress was a white billowy toga style dress. The back reached her ankles while cutting the front to mid-thigh. Frills of lace adorned the halter style top and open shoulders which did wonders to appear whimsical, sexy, and still modest all at once. It was all accented with purple ribbons and purple ribbon roses in on the dress in key places as well as in her hair. While her hair and makeup weren’t done up with the finite precision they’d normally be done for an actual contest, I still found my heart racing as I looked on at her. There was a poster of her in this exact dress hanging in my room back home.

“That’s not fair!” I whined, looking down at myself dressed in my white pikachu keyhole dress and a simple pair of flats.

“All is fair in love, war, and getting nudes of pretty girls.” Kat said, ending the statement with a wink.

“No, yeah, that makes sense.” Keifer added from the side. He was sitting on a rock, his head laying in the lap of Gardevoir as she idly petted his green curly hair. 

“Hush Keif! You’re just mad that you don’t get to participate.” I shot him a glare and he simply stuck his tongue out at me in response. An exchange of thoughts went back and forth between him and Gardevoir in a flash and I saw him blush as well as the bulge in his pants grow a bit.

“One Pokémon each. Winner gets a nude from the other and their phone number. Sound good?” Kat said, holding an ultra ball at the ready.

“Sounds good, can’t wait to have your beautiful naked self as my background.” I nodded to Hope, who strode forward a few steps to stand between myself and Kat.

“Oh? Aren’t we confident. Go get her Princess!” Kat tossed her ball after giving it a kiss and a light underhand toss. I felt my heart fall when her beautiful Diancie came into view. Shafts of pink sparkling light danced around the mythical crystal Pokémon as the morning light refracted through the gems that adorned her head and lower body. I’d seen Princess compete in contests and exhibition matches for years and seeing her in person, polished to a mirror-like shine, made my jaw fall. The telly hadn’t done even close to a good enough job in showcasing just how stunning Princess and the dancing lights around her were. 

This was not going to be easy, Princess was a horrible type match for Hope. I let out a breath and connected my mind to Hope’s. I could feel her determination and as she coiled her powerful rear legs I felt like I was doing it too.

_ Ok Hope, you need to be nimble. One solid hit from her and it could be game over. _

_ Isn’t the human expression nimble as a Ninetales? _

_ Nimble as a Nickit, but I like your version better.  _ I could feel her mirth and saw that her vulpine grin spread across her face. 

Princess must have taken Hope’s fangs appearing in her smile as baring her fangs and that’s when the Diancie launched her first attack. Sweeping her arms forward the large crystals that acted as her hair swept forward, launching dozens of sharp crystals forward in a spray. Lights danced across the grassy field as the sharp Diamond Storm refracted the sunlight into a could of color, light, and danger.

Hope used all the strength she’d stored in her hind legs and bounded out of way with a dash. I told her to try and land a hit with an Ice Beam. Soon as the hail of crystals stopped Hope planted her feet. A blue flame tipped the end of each of her tails and she launched an Ice Beam directly at Princess. 

“Pirouette!” Kat shouted and the Diancie spun out of the way of the incoming beam of ice. The attack continued past them both and slammed into the side of the cliff behind the house. Crackling like a mirror shattering, the ice and rock formed into a small pillar of frozen stone as it was struck. “Now spin into Earth Power!” Kat said, giving herself a flourish as she called out the move to Princess.

_ Hope, quick attack to close the distance then get in the air, now! _

Blurring with speed as she launched herself forward Hope lunged forward towards Princess and took to the air. It was just a hair too late though, as the power coursing through the ground erupted upwards and caught Hope’s right rear leg and three of her tails in the blast of rock and energy. Hope let out a yelp of pain, but was still in mid-air, hurtling towards Princess.

I could feel the pain that Hope was feeling. It was like my own leg had been beaten by rocks and my tailbone was bruised. But I could also feel her determination to continue despite the pain.

_ Only one choice, FrostFire Blast at point blank. Though it will probably just force a tie. _

Hope mentally nodded and as she flew onward I saw the tips of her tails light up in their alternating red and blue flames. 

Princess must have realized what was happening, but it was too late; Hope was practically atop her.

The blast was intense. Both Pokémon disappeared in a swirl of Ice, Fire, and Earth. A massive cloud of dust swirled around the impact zone.

Kat and I waited for a few tense seconds for the dust to settle and show us what had happened. I could feel that Hope was still conscious, but that didn’t mean that she was still in shape to continue battling. When the dust had finally cleared enough, I saw that Hope was standing atop Princess, her teeth barred in a pained snarl. Princess had one of her sharp hair crystals pointed directly at Hope’s thoat. Both Pokémon were panting heavily, looked hurt, especially Hope whose back leg was starting to turn red with blood from her injury.

The tips of her tails were alight, ready to launch one more attack into Princess’s face.

“That’s a draw if I’ve ever seen one!” Keifer shouted from the side. He started to whoop and holler and talk about how awesome that had looked.

_ Hope, let her up and I’ll come fix you up. Great job. I’m so proud of you and love you. _

Hope let the power fade from her tail and then flopped to her side, careful not to move her injured leg.

“Well, that was certainly unexpected. You ok Princess?”

“ _ Ow, that was such a flux of hot and cold I thought my hair was going to crack.”  _ The mental voice of Princess high pitched and sweet, though it had a brittleness to it that reminded me of ice crackling on a pond. The Diancie started to rub at the purple crystals that made up her hair tenderly. As I closed the distance I could indeed see a few hairline fractures in the crystals.

Rushing over to Hope I got down next to her and pulled a rag from my pack. Pressing it to the wound that was bleeding heavily I gave her some loving pets and kissed her cheek. She returned a lick to my cheek and then laid her head on the grass. I could tell she was exhausted and her mood wasn’t too happy about the result of the battle. Not saying anything, but sharing in her frustration I joined Kat as we both started to fix up our Pokémon with potions.

“So what about the bet?” I asked as we worked.

“Hmm...well it’s a tie, guess that means…” she trailed off, glanced at Keifer, then locked her eyes on me. I took the hint and reached my mind towards hers.

A few seconds later we were both grinning ear to ear and we set to finishing off the task of recovering our beautiful Pokémon.

Once Hope and Princess were healed up we each let them rest inside their balls and walked over to Keifer, who eyed us warily. Gardevoir, who had been peeking into our minds, got the intention and wrapped her arms around Keifer.

“Keif, since we tied,” I started.

“We both owe the punishment,” Kat continued.

“So we were hoping that,” I pulled at the hem of my dress towards my head.

“That you would take the pictures of us together since we need the extra hands,” Kat reached behind her head and undid the knot for her halter top, the fabric shifting immediately to show a healthy amount of cleavage.

There was an audible gulp from Keifer as he took in the two busty blondes disrobing right in front of him. A telltale bulge tented the front of the jeans he wore and in tandem Kat and I bit our lips.

“Of course we’ll be happy to,” I purred, my dress now falling to the dirt.

“Give you a good  _ tip  _ as a thank you.” Kat said, her own dress falling to the dirt as well. Neither of us had bothered with underwear at any level.

I reached out my hand and my Rotom phone flew into my hand, it was the first time I’d bothered to look at it for the day and saw that I had several missed messages and calls from Ellie and even a couple from Mum. Swearing to myself that I’d handle it as soon as I could and with a quick flick it was in camera mode and I passed it to Keifer. “Now do a good job and we’ll reward you for being a good boy.”

“O-okay.” The bulge in his pants twitched as Kat and I started to pose naked together. 

At first the two of us were just flirting, touching, kissing, and not making much effort for the photos. Then, the inner model of Kat kicked in and she started to direct the both of us to get increasingly better photos. Most of the poses were uncomfortable and had me bend my back or hips in a funny direction, but I trusted her. Had it been anyone other than Kat, I might have gotten turned off with all the poses, directions, and discomfort; but she was probably the one person on the planet that could turn me on wearing an inflatable Snorlax costume and having skipped a shower for a week. Her smell alone made my head spin with excitement and I found myself dripping with desire for the busty blonde for the half hour we spent taking photos.

Finally, after Kat said that we should have plenty, she said that Keifer deserved his reward. Looking to the green haired young man I could see that he was indeed rock hard and a small puddle of precum had darkened the jeans at the tip of his member.

We pushed him back to the rock that Gardevoir was still sitting on. She wrapped him up in a hug and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Kat and I got onto our knees in front of Keifer and each worked to free his cock from its denim prison. Keifer had also forgone underwear because as soon as we opened up his pants his cock jumped free and lightly slapped Kat in the face.

“Such and eager boy,” Kat cooed as she gently gripped the large cock currently poking her in the cheek. 

“And he looks like he’s got more than enough for both of us,” I added, cupping his swollen balls and giving them a light squeeze. Kat and I moved to the base of his cock in unison and trailed a series of kisses all along his shaft ending with us making out while tongue wrestling with his tip. The sweet saltiness of his precum mixed with his musk and the scent of Kat’s own eager womanhood lit my senses on fire. Without thinking I took my free hand and pushed it at Kat’s eager slit, two fingers sliding in with no resistance.

To my great delight, Kat immediately returned the favor; her fingers twisting and swirling inside of me driving my own excitement even higher. 

“Now, do you want top, or bottom?” Kat asked as she pulled away from our making out, without either of us stopping the attention of each other. 

I took the hand that was on Kiefer, put them in my mouth and got them good and wet. “Bottom, just make sure we both get some of the treat at the end. I want that picture as my background.

“Done,” Kat said and inhaled Keifer’s large cock in a single hungry wet gulp.

I dipped my head and started to suck and lick on his balls and base of his shaft. My slick fingers teased, poked and prodded his asshole until I felt him relax enough to slip them in. A sharp exhale of delight was muffled by Gardevoir as she was doing something to him above that I couldn’t see. Both of my hands were busy working different holes and along with the oral pleasure I was trying to give Keifer, my full attention was on the moment.

After the prolonged tease show and having attention from both Kat, Gardevoir, and me it didn’t take long to get Kiefer to the edge of his orgasm. 

“Oh God girls, here it comes.” He said as I started to massage his prostate and Kat had him inhaled all the way to the base, gulping to constrict her throat around his shaft.

Kat pulled back and I got next to her. We both stuck out our tongues as she continued to pump on his shaft and I worked to milk him for every drop.

Keifer’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a deep moan as his hips bucked into the offered hand of Kat. A Hydro Pump’s worth of cum splashed across both of our faces. The warm fluids game in short bursts as he continued to moan his pleasure and I could feel his lower muscles tensing around our fingers in an effort to completely empty his balls. Large drops of cum started to run down my face and Kat’s before he was even done and drip onto our tits. It was so hot I felt myself give way to Kat’s probing fingers, she quickly followed. The moment was intense, sexy, and felt spontaneous and it was one I knew I’d remember for a while to come. 

Once we’d all caught our breaths and come down from the sexual high, Keifer took a couple of pictures as his seed painted myself and Kat, her signature black rimmed glasses also covered in his seed. To our surprise, Gardevoir dipped her head down and cleaned up all three of us with a careful and soft tongue, making sure to give extra attention to Keifer’s manhood, almost like she was trying to reclaim her territory.

Having had such an eventful morning I realized then that the call of nature was beckoning and since we were far enough away from the house I figured I would just go behind the outcropping of rocks that Keifer had been languishing on. The grass was tall and in the early morning light, following my post sex haze I didn’t notice the strange presense I’d been feeling for days finally close in on me. All I remember was seeing a flash of shiny metal.

**Thank you to everyone that came back after my higheitus, it wasn’t announced but with everything going on in the world and my personal and work life my motivation and desire to write had to take a back seat. You can expect much more regular updates of the story from here on out until the main story at least is complete. I will be covering the DLC’s as well, just a matter of time. 

I want to take a minute to thank all of the members of my discord server for being steadfast friends and repositories of information as well as sounding boards for some of my ideas. Can’t wait to share more with all of you. If you want to join us please do at https://discord.gg/vU8qTF2**

**Author's Note:**

> I do work full time and do this as a side passion project. I will try to upload a new chapter once or twice a week when possible.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Times in Galar: We Love and Miss Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502500) by [CrisisofInfiniteMisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisofInfiniteMisses/pseuds/CrisisofInfiniteMisses)
  * [Wolf's Good Times in Galar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833120) by [ThatPachirisuGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPachirisuGuy/pseuds/ThatPachirisuGuy)




End file.
